Villains and Heroes
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: Set at the end of Season 3 towards after season 4. Rachel always thought she was alone, never be saved from her father Samson. One day a stranger steps into her life, she needs know who he is, before her chances can slip away. Unintentionally she makes a discovery that will changed her life forever.
1. Relations

**Chapter 1 "My Life"**

The screams and the dark flashes in my nightmares are the only memories of that day when my mother was murdered. It's has been haunting me in my sleep even to this day. I was only a child, eight years old to be exact. The memories keep on coming back to me but I know exactly what happen that day; my father happened.

At first it was an argument, but it started to get ugly since my mother was planning to run away and taking his only child with her. Mom always told me that Father was dangerous and I should always have caution. After her death I was aware what he was capable of and (should) be careful to not piss him off. But hey I'm a teenager and getting people piss off is my middle name.

Since my mom was out of the picture my father took charge. Luckily mom was friendly or I would never have met Luke, he was and still is my best friend. Luke carried me every step of the way to teenager hood. Father was very fond of Luke like having a son, for some reason he respects guys more than girls. Luke is four years older than me but neither of us cared. Luke is like having a caring older brother who is fun to have around and always wanted to have him on your side.

One day Father insisted that we move quickly and far away from New Jersey, I just thought he was trying to run away from being trailed from child abuse and I'm still hoping for murder... He wouldn't tell me why but I could see the first time ever that he was scared. So I was force to take anything that I could carry and say goodbye to my best friend. A few times I tried to escape but he always finds me.

The new places we moved in a rural area outside the boarders of New York and Pennsylvania. It's the worst! I'm alone with my coldblooded father (all these years still never look up to him and why should I?) with no one to protect me, and nowhere to run back to my hometown. This place turn my life horribly around and it's only been four months since living in the wilderness. And the only place I stayed is my room locked door and crying a river on my bed. It's been rough without Luke (but sometimes he sneaks in). But I'm used to be alone; the only thing that really passes the time is my sketch book, one of Luke's gifts for my 14th birthday.

Father got a job that kills me (over the years as I got older he's been cruel); the "job" he does is capturing animals and stuffs them to sell to men who often visit. I love animals! Sometimes I would help them escape; but most of the times my father catches me and the consequences are slapping and…worse.

I had enough, I started to fight back all of my hate and fright came back to me and will myself to push back. Recently weird things are starting to happen. Every time he hits me, I don't know if I'm seeing things but I can see that somehow he feels my own pain… I started to get a little suspicious. I started to test it out more.

My father started to see what was going on and started to ignore me. On the quiet days I started to hear stifled whispers, voices, in my head. At first I was frighten, but every now and then I listen carefully to them and notice they had my father's voice. I sneak out to take a peak to find him silently working. It hit me I can hear his thoughts! I have something special, or abnormal, hearing thoughts and causing pain! So cool!

Now a-days I don't really need to protect myself from my father anymore; he suddenly gotten Lung and Skin cancer from all his smoking over the years. Since he has problem breathing he walks around with a tank that will give him air to breath. My special abilities that (I'm starting to call it) are growing, I can now also control the human brain; once I was hiding from Father and the men that they pay extra for me, when he came in my room I wished he wouldn't find me and when he glanced where I was hiding he didn't see me. I always wondered where I had gotten them_. Maybe my mother had them or my father has them and he uses them for murder?_ I asked myself that always… What I didn't know very soon I'll find the answer…

My name is Rachel Grey and this is my story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 "The Visitor"**

I woke up to the sound of the blue jays singing in the sunlight. I yanked my sleep away and dressed myself for another day in the woods, Yippy. I trudged out of my bed room to "the so called living room". The only thing that was there to eat was left overs I snuck in from last night (which was a two mile run). A few minutes I heard the wheels of a car pulling into the rock pave driveway in the front of the trailer. I glanced out of the window to see a red Toyota truck.

My father glared at me and yelled, "Go now, and go hide yourself and make sure you aren't to be seen!" I did what he asked. He been telling me lately (ever since he found out I can make myself disappear) to "go hide myself" means to make the newcomer not see me by using my ability. I was glad to I rarely never let any of his costumers see me from past experiences. I focused on the man's eyes so we wouldn't be able to see me. As he opens the door (without knocking or an answer to come in) I notice he was tall about 6-foot 3 with pale skin and dark brownish black hair and with brown chestnut eyes. His eyes hazed around the room and it went right pass me. His gaze stopped at the back of my father's gray hair head. The visitor headed to the outside tent connected to the trailer; he knocked twice on the glass sliding door.

"Come in, the order is almost ready," My father answered. The man responded, "My name is Gabriel… your son," I move cautiously to the outdoor tent to get a good look of the man named Gabriel I can see the resemblance, the brown eyes just like mine.

"Oh yeah, what do you want?" he asked.

"I came to ask you about something about me and why you murdered my mother!" Gabriel answered. I got a flash of memories my father younger and was pulling a boy, about 4, to a table and father gave a married couple the boy and they gave him cash. Then the boy ran out to catch up to Father but he was already in a car arguing with a woman. And in a flash she was dead on the ground with a huge gash on her forehead. Horrified tears stream down the boys big brown eyes – The memories were gone and my mind was back in the tent with my father and Gabriel. My father looked a little jumpy but he still didn't dare to look Gabriel in the eye and kept on doing his work.

"Oh that–well, to keep the story short I just gotten tired of her – both of you," Father replied calmly.

"You murdered her and sold me away to other people," Gabriel was shaking in fury, "And now I'm here for revenge!"

My father finally turned to face him, "Alright kill me it will stop me from suffering from this cancer," he showed Gabriel his air tank and his old wrinkle face.

Gabriel was staring at him in disbelief, "This is pitiful – a murdering man that turned to this!"

Father smiled knowingly, "Well if you want to know what happen to your mother I would say she was yelling at me for selling you so I just killed her. But don't worry I still have a little pain…." My father finished with a stare to the kitchen. I stick my "invisible" tongue at his comment.

"How did you kill her?" Gabriel asked. I want to know too.

"Well I lost control of my anger and pointed at her head and I started to carve open her head." He answered.

"Looks like we have something in common I kill people like that too," Gabriel leaned on the glass door. _Great killing runs in the men in this family. _I thought to myself as I edge way from both of them.

"Ah you have the Hunger, the urge to kill. Well … if you stay I can tell you more." Father suggested.

I watch them talking about how many abilities they have. To my father the "hunger" is a gift, makes you consume power and make you powerful. To me, I think it makes you crazy for power and make you kill under your free will. I got bored and walk around; accidently hit a chair and I froze as Gabriel's ears perk up and he ask what it was.

My father hesitated, "We… are in the forest and there are creatures all around." My father got up and slowly walked to a cage that has a poor brown bunny in it. Going back to his explanations of the hunger, "You have to feed the hunger and we are predators going after weak prey,"

Gabriel blurred out, "It wasn't my fault those people are not strong enough to fight back!"

"Well that's a part of life." My father opened the cage. The rabbit dashed out hopelessly knowing there was peril and he started to whistle loudly. At that moment the rabbit froze like it was in a trance.

Gabriel was amazed, "So you still have an ability that works?!"

"Yes – but it worked better in the old days." He coughed. He picked up the petrified rabbit by its back and handed a hunting knife to Gabriel. I was disgusted and turned away and shuddered as the words came pouring out.

"What do I do now?" Gabriel asked.

Father responded, "Well you stab him of course…" It was really grimace to see. I just ran back to the trailer holding back myself from puking as the blood and organs came spilling out.

After they finished stitching up the rabbit; Gabriel gashed his hand with the knife. I gazed at them curiously. My father and I watched as his wound began to heal. As it healed it was so absurd that we looked at it in disbelief. Father took the newly healed hand and was surveying for the cut.

Gabriel was amused, "I got that power from a cheerleader in California. Not everyone dies, not everyone can get old," adding a sneer, he stood up and headed slowly to the door. I saw the crazed hunger in my father's eyes—it was the same look back when I was eight… he clutched four arrows and threw them (without moving his arm) _straight _at Gabriel. I screamed in fright as Gabriel was struck with two arrows in his shoulders and two in his sides.

He yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"I want that _power!_" My father grabbed a knife and started to whistle loudly like he did with the rabbit, making Gabriel sleepy and paralyzed. I race towards him to help but it was like my father saw me. As I was close enough he caught my arm and I heard his voice in my mind, _"Don't interfere! You're lucky I left you out all these years!"_ I looked up at his black eyes that now looks there is a hint of a red firing blaze in them. I stared horrified into them then I looked at the man stuck to the wall. I moved back helplessly and made sure I haven't lost focus. Feeling vulnerable made me sick to the stomach.

Gabriel spoke expressionless, "Why are you doing this to me?"

My father was closing in on him, "I want that power, so I can live forever! You see I have a few months to live through this cancer… Now stay still this won't hurt a bit!" He pulled out the knife and put it close to his head. The knife _froze_ in place it wouldn't get a centimeter closer to his head. My father started to push the knife with force, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Freedom"**

I gazed at the knife in shock and amazement, my father thought so credulity that he forgot that Gabriel is also strong maybe even stronger. Gabriel gave my father a heinous smile and the knife flew out of my father's hands. I staggered away as the knife landed a foot from me!

Father's face has the expression of fright and he backed away slowly. One of the arrows from Gabriel's shoulder flew out of his flesh and he torn the rest out. Gabriel glared at him as he'd brush himself off.

"How did you do that?" he asked shaky. With a yelp of surprise Father's breathing tube rap around his arms and neck.

Gabriel snarled, "I'm stronger than you old man!"

"I just wanted that power so I don't die! So what are you doing you can heal! You would be fine!" He gasped his eyes popping out of his head.

"But then you will be fine and you will live a long life," Gabriel replied.

Father gasped, "Kill me!"

Gabriel looked surprise, "Kill you? Why would I do that?" He gave another evil smile, "I want you to suffer and feel what you have done in the past." Without another word he left slamming the door behind him. When the truck wheels were out of sight I glanced at Father now purple and blue, "Rachel! Help me get these damn tubes off me!" I pick up the knife and hesitated, _he's defenseless I can end it now…_ A voice in my head told me. _No! I'm not a murderer._ I sawed off the tubes and dashed to my room. I got my backpack and put all of my clothes and belongings in. _I'm going on a trip and never coming back to this dump!_

I stepped into the "kitchen" all pack up. I turned to the evil man sitting at the table smoking, "I'm done. I'm going to leave and will never come back!"

He glanced up at me and had the look of disbelief, "Why would you do that? You're just a child and you will be alone and there will be no one to—."

"I've suffered too long with you! All these years I hated you ever since _you_ murdered my mother; and I was always scared to leave but now I'm starting to see things a little differently. I now know that I have a big brother that might take care of me instead of you!" I argued stepping little towards the door.

"You want to be with _him?!_ He might not want –."

"No, I think he will because like he said you _killed_ his mother and he's alone. I hope you have a boring painful life!" I was about to run out of the trailer but a force kept me still. "Let me go!" I yelled at him glaring at him struggling to move.

"You listen here young lady! That man that you are going to run off to see is a killer! He is way worse than me." He barked.

I gasped, "That maybe so but he wouldn't dare kill his only sibling. Now let me go!"

He stared at me with disgusted, "You know I always cared for you –,"

I boomed, "Yeah rapping me ones a week is really taking care of me! And you –,"

"Why don't you understand that I kept you alive unlike the other women before you?"

"Then why did you kept me alive?" I manage a whisper.

He grinned, "Because I knew when you were born that you were very special. Something inside of you kept you alive all these years I couldn't kill you like the others…" He played around with his cigarette examining me.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him as he twirls a knife.

"You'll find out soon enough," He simply replied talking in riddles.

I felt his force letting me go. I gave him a wary look and ran out of the trailer. I never felt this free before as I ran away from a man that was the cause of all my pain. But his last words to me ran through my mind. What did he mean that he couldn't kill me? My ears filled with my mom's voice and other women wailed as they all were about to perish under the hands of the killer name Simon Grey. I nervously twirled my heart necklace.

But I quickly rubbed off the subject. _Where to next?_ Then I remember seeing the truck Gabriel drove that has a license plate reading NY City. _Looks like I found where to go I'm just going to let fate take me to where I do next."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 "The War"**

I found the main road after a half hour run next to the tire wake left by Gabriel. I started down towards east. I was careful not to be in the center of the road in case there were any passing cars. I stick up my thumb in the air to signal any passing cars to give me a lift. Then after about ten minutes, a white Volvo came slowly to a halt at my side. I bent over to gaze in the window as it strolled down.

A Haitian woman was the driver and she asked, "Do you need a lift?"

"Yes – I need to get to New York City please." I answered.

"Okay but The Big Apple is four hours away… I can drive you to the nearest bus station I definitely know they have buses that go to New York."

I sat down shotgun as the car jerk onward.

"What's your name?" she asked, "I'm Joi Ballard,"

I responded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Grey – oh thank you for giving me a lift or I'd be walking for a day to the next town."

"No problem, why are you going to New York all alone for?" Joi asked.

"One of my family member lives there and I'd like to pay him a visit." I answered. I snooped around the car and I stopped to find a newspaper on the back seat. I clutched it and brought it towards my face. It read, THE WAR IN OUR OWN COUNTRY. 

I asked, "What does the paper mean 'The War in our Own Country'?"

She sneaked a glance at the paper, "Oh the government says there are terrorists in the country right now and they are capturing them… But I wouldn't believe everything that it says though…"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Well because they said something… weird. They said that they were different than any other terrorists that the government had ever encountered. Also there was a video on the News last night… In the video they capture these people and drug them – It's against the law to do that to people even if they are terrorist so the House of Representatives and the Senate are on the case to see to if they should go on. But I would just like to see all this nonsense to stop you know?"

I went quiet _who drugs people? And I thought the United States government has self-control. _A flashback came to me. It was back when I was only maybe seven and my mom was sitting on the bed with me. It was like watching an old family tape. When I saw her I felt tears in my eyes.

_"Mommy, are you going to read me a bed time story?" _At that age I was so innocent and unaware of the dangers in the world. Those were good times…

_ "Rachy, honey, I'm going to tell you something very important. When you get older promise me that you will be careful," _I looked more closely to my mother as she looked sorrow.

_ "Ok mommy but why do I need to be careful?" _

_ "… In the future the world will be getting closer to knowing about us. I need you to trust the only people that you feel that will always be close to you." _ My mom for a scary moment glanced where I was, (not the small me) but the 14 year old me, she smiled then glance back to seven year old me, _"Be careful Rachel…" _

The flashback disappeared and I was back in the car. _Why haven't I remembered this before? My mom gave me a huge hint of what will happen and I was too little to pay attention! Well that doesn't matter anymore now that I know that the government is looking for us._

"Hey, you're all quiet all the sudden," Joi broke my train of thought.

"Yea sorry I just remembered something,"

"Oh well here you go, the bus station. Do you need help getting a ticket to New York?"

"No, thank you, I can manage by myself. Thanks for the ride." I thanked her and hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as Joi drove away.

_Ok, one step closer to my destination! Now I just need to get my bus ticket… _I looked over to where there were people huddling under roofs to get their tickets. I was behind two men getting there tickets. One of them was trying to hit on the woman behind the counter.

"Can I see your I.D please?" The woman behind the counter asked the men in front of me.

"That's new. Usually we just pay money and get our ticket," The man replied as he handed her his business I.D card.

"Well it changed after the whole terrorist thing. Every transportation industry needs to show if you have a clean record and if you're a citizen," The woman handed back his card.

_Oh great not the best time to tell the counter woman that… oh… I don't have an I.D. need to make up a quick story!_

"Next in line please!" She called over the loud chatter around the station. I stepped up to the counter. Smiling sweetly at her trying to show I have nothing to hide.

"Can I have one ticket to New York City please?" I asked as I took out 26 dollars from my pocket (I took some cash from the kitchen before I left the trailer.)

"Can I see identification?" she asked me.

"I'm only 14 years old I have no identification on me. I don't even have a driver license yet." I replied sweetly.

"Then why are you by yourself at a bus station little girl?" she asked suspiciously.

_Is she serious? _I thought for a second "Well my parents are devoiced and I'm going to New York to spent family time with my mom," I lied smoothly.

Her eyes search my face to see if I'm lying, and she must be horrible at telling because she gave me my ticket and sent me off as she called the next person in line.

_One advantage for being a kid, _I smiled to myself as I got onto the Greyhound bus number 50013. Put my ticket in the see through box and sat in the third row, seat next to the tinted window.

As the bus engine roared I positioned myself in a relaxing state and closed my eyes for a little snooze. Overcome by of my past… The table crashing in front of me, and I hid in the bedroom locking the door. The door breaking down and I jumped to safety down into darkness…

* * *

**Chapter 5 "New York City"**

The ride felt so short when the bus brakes squeaked to a stop. I woke up with a start as the bus door swished open. All the people lined up to get out to the city. I followed the rest of the people out of the bus and gazed around. The bus was parked in a bus station and there wasn't much to see, just parked cars and buses surrounded by concert walls.

I followed my ears to the noises of honks of car horns. And as I left the station, I was blown away with amazement! Huge sky scrapers and towers over the city and trillions of people talking the sidewalks and taxis roaming the roads. You can definitely get loss if you don't know where you're going… and that's me.

_Man, New York looks way better than I have ever imagined! It's going to be hard to find Gabriel in this city, _I sighed.

I started to roam around the sidewalks looking through amazing shopping stores and different varies of restaurants. The only thing I disliked about everything is that there were a million of whispers in my mind and it was getting very hard to concentrate. When I was about to turn off the sounds, one voice made me focus on what it was whispering.

_"…why do they have to find out about us? My world would be just great with my Aunt if they wouldn't go around shooting people. I will…"_ I lost focus as a guy knocked into me and we both fell backward, "Sorry!" we apologized to each other. That voice! I glanced at the boy and he looked about my age and he was half African American and had curly short black hair.

"Are you ok? I heard that you might be upset about—." I stopped myself. _I'm such an idiot!_

"What did you say? Who are you?" He asked seriously.

"I'm like you if I heard correctly…" I edge off a little fearing that I might make it sound a little offensive.

"Wait you said you heard –." He grew to a whisper, "You can read minds right? I knew a guy who can do the same," He smiled and stretched out his hand, "The name is Micah Sanders."

"Rachel Grey," I shook his hand.

He looked around nervously, "We should go. They might be watching," he pulled me to the street and whistled down a cab. As we sat inside the taxi we went quiet. His hands twitched and he glances around anxiously at the sidewalks…

I glanced sideways at Micah and whispered in my mind, _"Where are we going?" _he jumped (I can push a thought into someone else's mind… had a lot of practice when I was pissed off with my father.)

He looked at me in amazement, _"Awesome! That's so cool. Sorry going back to the subject, we're going to go to my hide out."_

I gave him a questioning glance.

_"My hide out… the government is after me and that's the safest place to go – yeah sorry for bringing you into this,"_

_"Great—you're going to get me killed," _I remarked sarcastically.

He smiled at me weakly, _"Sorry," _

* * *

**Chapter**** 6 "The Government"**

"This is your hide out?" I asked as I saw the abandoned apartment building near a sea port. It definitely looks deserted from the cracked windows and a door off its hinges.

"It's neat huh? It's enormous so if they try to find me they need to look in 24 apartment rooms first!" Micah boomed excitedly happy to show off. I gazed at the sea port watching the sunset vanishing behind the vast buildings.

_ I have other words to describe it then just 'neat'. _I thought to myself following Micah towards the abandon apartment.

Inside the building was dimly lit and every step echoed in the deserted apartment. It reminded me of a horror film when a woman is in it going to go into a killer's house and the audience that is watching the movie is yelling, "Don't go in there!" Yup that's how this feels walking up the stairs every creak closer to the second floor. We went all the way to the right and stopped at the apartment room 18. Its number was barely visible from the filthy white door.

In the room there were only two rooms: a bathroom and a kitchen mixed with a bedroom. Anyone who walks in here will know that a teenager lives here—it looked like a tornado went through this room! There was every machine you can name. He has laptops, desktop, flat screens, video games etc. Also his bed wasn't made and there were food bowls, takeout food, and papers all over the place. My room usually looks like that too when I don't bother to clean it.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting a visitor." He bent down and tried to clean up a little bit (but didn't really make a difference.)

"Its fine, what's with the papers and machines?" I asked eyeing all the equipment with curiosity.

"They are both for finding and tracking specials," he simply replied throwing some dirty clothes in a bag.

"What you mean by 'specials'?" I asked puzzle.

"Oh yeah, you aren't use to being around people like us… We usually call people who have powers, specials. You know 'cause we are different than the rest of them." He answered going straight to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he called out, "Oh and also they, you know the government, have information about different specials like mind readers, fire breathers, and all that stuff."

"You got all this information by…" I started picking up a bunch of papers of profiles of different people.

He flushed and answered me, "Well… I got all this information from the government's top secret files. But I'm using it for a good reason. I'm tracking every special down and sending them a message to get out and warn them. I don't really meet face to face with them and I don't use my real name – I use Rebel, which is an awesome name to use in this situation. And I just let the computers do all the talking."

"What do you mean by 'let the computers do all the talking'?" I asked confused not really getting what all of his words means.

"I can speak with computers. I can – like talk to them and they talk back. I know it sounds complicated. Trust me sometimes to me it sounds weird to me too, but if you live with it it's way easier to understand." He responded smiling bet he's loves being the teacher.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you're already asking plenty," he joked.

"Ok, do you know who told the government about people like us? That question has been swimming in my head for hours!" I questioned wanting to know what I miss from being captive in a forest throughout the war business and I know nothing about my own kind of people.

"I have my suspicions. His name is Nathan Petrelli and he's a special, but he also works for the government – guess he chose the country rather than his own people. He's one of the Senators of New York and he betrayed us all to be the President's favorite pet." Micah pulled out a file written "**Nathan Petrelli" **and handed it to me. I opened up the file and there was a picture of him, green eyes, brown hair and he has a tight set jaw. I flipped through the pages from the files and found out that his ability is flying and has a brother, ex-wife and three children. _I wonder… if he could find this guy he could find Gabriel…_

"Micah, do you think you can find someone for me?" I asked putting down the Nathan Petrelli file.

Micah turned on his laptop, "Sure who's the dude or girl?"

"Gabriel Grey, my brother." I sat next to him on the bed to get a good look at the laptop.

He typed the name as the speed of light and as the picture shown up he gasped I glance puzzled at the picture Gabriel was just sneering, "This guy is your brother? I know him, I saw him at Kirby Plaza about three years ago. Strange he goes by a different name though…"

"So you know where he is?" I asked excitedly.

Micah hesitated, "You don't understand this man is also named… Sylar, he's a serial killer. He kills specials to steal their powers. My mom helped stop him once with other specials, but he's not that easy to kill. There is a rumor going around about him, that he is working with the government but I'm not sure it's true he usually the one who manipulates –,"

"Micah he's the only family I have! Telling me he killed a few people isn't going to change my mind. I came here all the way from the boarder. Also my father killed my mother and his and maybe others, Micah please!" I pleaded not caring about his warnings.

He stared at me and sighed, "Fine because everyone needs family, my aunt – well I think I lost her 'cause I heard a gun fired when I ran out of the garage. And my parents died – dad got shot by a psycho – Mom saved my cousin from a fire, but let her run first and my mom never came out. She was buried alive from falling timber."

I felt so sorry for him he had lost everything, "Micah I'm so sorry what happen to your family… but I think I'm here to help you get through this. I don't think this is a coincidence that we bumped into each other."

He smiled a little, "Yeah you're probably –."

He was interrupted by a loud _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _He jumped off the bed and dash to the table where there was a blue AT&T cell phone. A flat screen flashed on showing lights searching the area. "This isn't good! They tracked me down!" He ran to the window and lifted one blind as I followed him, "They're here! Get everything you can!" There was a wave of men wearing black cameo suits wearing night goggles and caring gigantic guns. I stared horrified at the sight _I never seen anything like that before!_

We poured all the files in his sport bags with his laptop and any moveable technology, like laptops, phones etc. We gaze up towards the flat screen seeing the men dashing into the building. As the chilling footsteps echoed the halls we knew that we needed to get out quick before we are brought to our knees!

As I whispered, "We need to go!" the power went out and the emergency red light flickered on making a red haunting glow around us. _Great this day is getting better and better! _ "Micah hold on to me ok, I can use my ability to find a way out without meeting a shooter." I whispered. When I felt Micah's hands on my shoulders, I closed my eyes forcing a shield around us making us disappear and I opened the door to reveal my brother, Gabriel Grey. I hold my breath and put a hand around Micah's mouth. Gabriel gazed around Micah and I froze afraid to move. _"Oh my god I can't breathe! We are going to die!" _Micah screams.

_"Shut up! I can get us out of this mess!" _I assured him. Micah took a deep breath, Gabriel's ears perked. He blocked the only exit (not counting the window) so Micah and I were force to retreat in the room. I pushed Micah down on the bed and raced at Gabriel, but he saw me and with a flick of a hand flung me back towards the wall. I struggled trying to get down; Gabriel tilts his head examining me. Micah ran in front of me stretching his hands out blocking Gabriel, Gabriel stares at us and the door shut he looked at us confused and outraged, "You're the one named Rebel?" He asked Micah whom just nodded weakly, "You're just a child!" He looked at me, "Children," he added.

"And this child likes to be on the ground!" I responded dangling my legs Gabriel lowers his hand and I felt gravity kick in as I fallen on top of Micah. We stayed on the ground staring up at him horrified.

In the dark red light he looked frightening increasing the raging look on his face. We heard footsteps drawing closer and I felt Micah's hands tighten on my shoulders and I knew we were both of us were trembling. _"Oh we are going to die!" _Micah's voice sounded so certain.

The things that Micah told me about my brother seemed a lie because he ordered me and Micah to get out while he stalls and stay close to the area. Micah and I ran for our lives and I made sure no one will have the chance to spot us. As we got out safely I pointed out a wall that had a clear view of the apartment and sea port. We crouched down just to be safe. Horrors filled Micah's thoughts and me hearing them isn't helping, _"Sylar is going to tell them where we are! I wonder if those stun darts really hurt?! Where are they going to keep us when we all –?!"_

There was commotion coming our way as we glanced where the source came from, all the men were chasing after a boy who was a mirror image of Micah! We both glanced confused at each other and turned back to the scene. "Micah" was surrounded by the men and the sea. We watch in silent terror as the men came closer.

One of the men in front stopped and yelled hoarsely in the radio, "Sir, he's just a kid,"

The radio responded, "Do it now!" The man hesitated with the command.

"Micah" looked at the man with braveness and had a weird evil look in his smile as he was shot by three darts and tumbled backwards into the dark sea below.

We both glanced bewilderedly at each other and the sea port now as the men were now searching with boats and spot lights, five minutes after the boy got shot into the water.

_"Rachel I think that was your brother! That's an awesome power! I didn't know he can have that many!" _

_"I – I think you're right."_

I hushed him after all the men in black left and a bald man was the only one left. As he was eyeing the sea he was intruded by a set of footsteps. He turned slightly but wasn't surprised to see my brother. My brother stood next to him looking at the sea.

"Why didn't you kill the boy to get his power Sylar?" The man asked.

My brother looked sideways at him and replied coldly, "Well I think talking to machines will be too much of an over kill."

He sighed annoyed, "Pity a powerful boy drowning in the sea," The man started to walk away.

"Yes very pitiful," My brother whispered and grinned secretly. He turned around and walked in the same direction the man went.

I felt a presence behind us and turned quickly to find Gabriel behind us.

Micah spoke up, "How did you do that?!"

"One of my abilities that I stole, now come on!" he ordered.

He started to walk ahead of us and Micah and I followed closely afraid the government might get us if we are too far away from him.

He was silent the whole entire walk I tried to get in his head but something was interfering his thoughts I can only make out muffles. So Micah and I were taking all about what happen in our minds.

_"That was so cool! No wonder nobody could tell where he is!" _Micah though amazed.

_"Yeah being anyone he wants is sure hard for people to catch him. Still have doubts about my choice?" _I pushed the thought to him.

Micah shook his head grinning wickedly, _"Nope this will be awesome! Besides I'm just glad he isn't looking to kill me!" _I stared at him but something tells me it's hard to be on the 'not kill list'.

We speed walked to a hotel. _Wow! This place is awesome! _The lobby had marble flooring, and counters with gold and silver tables and expensive furniture. The elevator had enough space for a dozen people and has so many buttons for all the floors. We halt at a door near the elevator. When Gabriel opened the door we were facing a beautiful master suite!

Both Micah and I gasped, "Whoa!" As we stepped onto the marble floors we could see the whole room, two bedrooms, sitting area, kitchen and a huge bathroom.

Gabriel finally spoke up, "Just to be clear, I'm not responsible for you two."

As Micah and I relaxed in the sitting area; when he was about to shut his door I called, "Thank you for saving us back there sir." Micah gave me a question look I snapped back, _"What? I'm just being polite!"_

Gabriel stared at me like he has never been address as _sir_ before, "You called that saving you? I just call it protecting my back,"

"I don't think so you really didn't need to do anything to help us, but you did so I'm grateful," I replied feeling a little offended about him saying to 'protect his own back'.

Micah shook his head at me, _"Rachel, don't push it' cause he can change his mind and kill us!"_

Gabriel examined me and just shut the door and I heard him lock it.

Micah turned on his laptop, "What are you doing?" I asked

"Going to see what the bold dude's name is," Micah answered.

"Also can you type in my name to see if they have a file on me?"

"Why? Scared that they will track you down?" he smiled. I stuck my tongue at him.

"The bold dudes name is John Dranko, he was hired to be a bounty hunter to catch us has a metal for tracking down terrorist and protecting the country; looks like he's also in charge of this whole mess."

"Great, we have a trained psycho government killer on our tail." I sighed.

_"He's not the only psychopath in the government," _Micah thought. I threw a pillow at him, "Hey! What? It's true!"

"You just go back to your typing my name," I snapped.

"Your wish is my command," Micah smirked. He typed in my name in seconds flat, "Well looks like you don't exist. Lucky for you…"

"Good and I would like to keep it that way," I replied.

"So… when are you going to tell him," Micah nodded to the door.

"How about you tell him?" I whispered angrily.

Micah responded, "That's not any of my –."

"Tell him what?" we jumped _Man I didn't even hear the door open! _Gabriel stared at us suspiciously. "Well?"

Micah and I looked at one another and Micah nodded towards Gabriel.

I hesitated, "Well it's funny and hard to explain…"

"I can catch up," he coldly responded. Micah just was staring at him and at me.

_Well how can I put this? _"Well – I'm sort of your – um… sister." I finished_ that was harder to say, great how would he react to this?_

He looked shocked and outraged, "You're telling me that you're my – sister?"

I sighed and steady my voice, "Yes, my name is Rachel, and I was there that day when you visited my father's trailer…"

"I can tell that you're telling the truth," he stared hard at me and turned away from me.

"I heard what my father did to your mother. He killed mine also when I was eight – I can tell that you're confused why he kept me – and not you but they aren't the answers you might want to hear. He kept me because I was a scared little girl who knows how to clean and work. Also I would do anything he wanted because I know what he can do. I'm telling you that you got the better life and you shouldn't be angry…"

He stared back at me for a few minutes and made up his mind, "Fine… you're allowed to stay."

"Really?!" I ask surprisingly shocked smiling.

"Sure… it's been a while since I had ever had a family member living with me..." He kept on examining me with those chestnut eyes.

He turned around and was about to head back to his bedroom until I called, "Wait, what do you want me to call you by, Gabriel or…uh…Sylar?"

He stopped and turned his gaze back to me, "Gabriel, call me Gabriel. My family should call me by my birth name." he glanced hard at Micah, "But you're little friend needs to call me by Sylar alright?" Micah nodded and Gabriel went back in his room again.

I got bored and took out my sketch book and added my brother's and Micah's faces (I always draw the people I encountered.) Micah looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I handed my book to him as he began to glance at it from the beginning. I got up and stretched and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Micah called over, "Who's the woman in the third page?"

"My mom, I copied the drawing from a picture of her." I replied as I stick my nose into the fridge.

"And the guy on the next page...your boyfriend?"

My face burned red, "No, he's my best friend since I was little." I smiled as memories of Luke having his arm around me smirking crazily at me and laughing. I glance back at Micah and added, "How about you stop calling out questions and I tell you who else is next; my father, Gabriel and you."

He flipped through the pages. As I sat back down he was gazing at his picture, "Wow you're a great artist!"

"Thanks, and you're very good with electronics." I complimented back. He closed the book and handed it back to me as he relaxed on the couch, "You know there is another bedroom," I commented.

"I know, but I think you should have it," he yawned and closed his eyes.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah you're the lady in the house just being polite." He responded smiling slightly.

_Can't argue with that! _I picked up my stuff and head to the door next to Gabriel's. As I opened the door I found a queen sized bed calling me. As I sat on the bed I was overwhelmed by the softness. I put my head down on the pillow and stared up at the roof. _This is so nice! I can definitely get used to this!_ I reopened my sketchbook and stopped and stared at my father's picture his black murdering eyes staring deep into mine… _"Then why did you kept me alive?" _I whispered as my father just sneered, _"Because I knew when you were born that you are special. Something inside of you kept you alive all these years I couldn't kill you like the others…" _I stared in disgusted at the picture _others? How many people have he killed? _My thoughts were interrupted by whispering coming from the door next to mine leading to Gabriel's room. I can't make them out, but they sound like it's coming from two different people. _Weird, should I really be going into his privacy? Why am I asking this question?_ I crept out of the soft bed and carefully walk slowly to the door. I sat criss-cross and put my ear to the door listening quietly.

"…It was the right thing to do taking care of the children Gabriel," It was a women's voice very high pitched but in a soft whisper.

"But I don't know anything about taking care of kids," this time is Gabriel's. I listen closely wanting to learn more about my brother.

"Sure you do. I raised you just fine. They are teenagers the only thing you need to do is feed them…"

"I know but what happens if I lose control of myself and kill them?"

"I doubt that you will ever hurt children,"

"About three years ago I was looking for a little girl who can find people and I killed a lot of people to get her."

"Still one of the children I heard is your little sister… and big brothers are suppose too take care of them. You wouldn't hurt her will you?" the woman asked.

There was silent for a few minutes, "I – don't think I'll hurt her but what I'm involve in will get her killed –,"

"Then don't involve her in anything… Could I see her?" The woman asked surprisingly excitingly.

I rushed to my feet and headed quickly to the bed and slid my body under the warmth of the covers and pretended to sleep. I heard the door open to the sitting area then it closed… _One_ pair of foot-steps headed to the door connected to my room. I closed my eyes but sneaked a little peak.

The door opened and I saw the woman, she was wearing a dress and her hair was a rat's nest. She looked about 50 or 60 years old but it was too dark to see her features. She spoke in a whisper, "She's such a beautiful girl!"

All of a sudden, the scariest thing happened—her whole entire body transformed into Gabriel! It took my whole will power to not gasp in shock.

"She is… The weird part is that she makes me feel different. It's like my anger and hunger just goes away." He whispered. He walked closer to my bed and hesitated before stroking a part of my hair away from my face.

His hand changed smaller and ice cold, "She's the key to your struggles," the woman whispered. Gabriel changed back to himself and he picked up my sketchbook _damn I forgot to put that away! _he stared at the drawing of our father then at me, "She has a long painful past… but I couldn't get the whole story…"

The woman was back, "When the time is right she will tell you…"

The woman changed, "We should go I don't want to wake her," Gabriel put down the sketchbook and the footsteps disappeared as the door shut.

I glance nervously at the door, _Oh my god! What was all that about! It's like he has two personalities in him! That's creepy! I'm going to bed!_ I stuck my head under the covers and zoned out.

Gabriel Grey/ Sylar

Gabriel sat on his bed memories filling his mind; he smash a man's head with a rock to steal his power, dozens of people screaming in terror and agony as he sawed off their head, a woman with a rats nest stabbed to death… He glances mournfully at the door his mind was filled with the girl's smile and her voice, "_My name is Rachel, and I was there that day when you visited my father's trailer…" _Gabriel thought for a second… _Why didn't I see her there? _He remembered a man glaring at him and disappearing in a blink in an eye and back in that abandon apartment when she ran at him. _Hmm could she be that powerful at this young age? _He glance at his hands they twitched slightly _She's powerful – No… I'm not going to do anything… _He shocked his head trying to get the horrible thought out of his head a harsh whisper responded _Not yet…_

Rachel Grey

I was woken up with the jolt of someone shaking me. It was still dark, "Wake up! We need to leave now!" it was Micah, he pointed at the blue phone that is flashing red, "Dranko is coming – I think he really didn't believe Gab—Sylar's story about me dying. And he bringing back up." He was already packed. I took my bag and ran to the door.

"Are you coming?!" I snapped at Micah as he ran towards me.

"Gabriel, are you coming?!" I asked.

"Remember what I said—I'm not responsible for you two. Besides if I go Dranko will be suspicious." He replied and added, "Just make sure you don't get yourself caught,"

I grab Micah's arm and forced him to follow as we headed down the stairs.

We finally emerged from the bottom of the stair case's exit and we dashed through the lobby. As we were half way to the glass doors I heard a gun load up. I stopped dead in my tracks and gazed around as men came out of the shadows of the lobby and some came in the glass doors. We are surrounded! Guns all locked on us.

"Well, well, well…looks like you survived the fall," It was Draco, the hunter. I glanced at the exits and the stair case to see my brother looking anxiously at us.

Micah was shaking with fear next to me holding my arm tightly.

"Well men you can fire now!" Dranko yelled.

All the orange darts came out of the guns in second's flat. I closed my eyes and wished that the darts wouldn't hurt. While Micah screamed bloody murder in the back ground.

_Why haven't they hit us yet?_ I opened one eye to see all the darts stop midair an inch away from us. _Close one._ I remember my brother's ability to control objects.

"How did you do that?" Micah asked shaky as he hesitated to touch one of the darts. I glanced at my brother to see if he did this but he looked just as shocked as everyone else in the lobby.

_I'm doing this?_ I raised one hand and copied what my brother had done in with the tubes. I moved two of my fingers downward and in a flash all the darts flew back at their owners.

As all the men fell unconscious, I grab Micah's arm and fled the scene out of the hotel and into the streets… and didn't dare to look back.

When we ran a couple of blocks away from the crime scene Micah gasped, "Wait I know – a man who can help us, he works for the government, but he would help us."

We walked four blocks to a Sushi bar and nervously glance around.

"That's him," Micah announced.

* * *

**Chapter 7 "The Man with the Glasses"**

Micah and I walked up to one of the men sitting at the bar. Micah sat next to him and I sat next to Micah, "Mr. Bennet sir, we need your help." Micah gasped for air. Mr. Bennet, tall, with brown hair and squared glasses over his gray eyes answered, "Sure Micah, but first you and your friend need something to drink and eat,"

Micah and I stayed and ate a little bit of sushi we didn't bother to say a work until we were finished eating. Mr. Bennet walked up stairs as we followed quietly. We entered a little apartment and sat on the couch.

"So how can I help you Micah?" Bennet asked closing the door behind us.

"Well sir, we got nowhere to go and we ran into 'the hunter' twice." Micah answered.

"Sure you can stay here, but don't go out in public around here. I don't want to get my family into trouble,"

"Why would you get into trouble?" I asked.

Mr. Bennet looked at me for the first time, "Well miss I don't want to get my family into this war… Besides, if they saw me helping specials then my family will pay the price." He answered.

"Well if you will get in trouble we can leave," I suggested without a second thought.

"No, no it is fine, so how did you get away from Dranko twice?"

Micah answered, "The first time Sylar saved us. And the second time Rachel saves both of our lives,"

Mr. Bennet looked shocked, "Sylar helped you? Why would he do that?"

"'Cause Rachel is his sister." Micah spoke out.

I glared at him, _"You call that keeping me a secret?"_

_"Sorry!"_

"Rachel is that your name?" Bennet asked me I just nodded stiffly. He looked shocked, "I didn't know he had a sister! Well Ms. Grey your brother is well – complicated… he never had been so outgoing to help people before," Bennet smiled greedily.

_I don't like that smile! Well Bennet, I have a weapon up my sleeve._

I picked through his mind, _"Sylar has a sister she will be great to draw him out of hiding…" _

I grab Micah's arm, "Well it was nice meeting you but we really have to go." Micah stared at me confused. I told him fast in his mind about what was going on.

He stared at Bennet responding, "Is that true? You are using us to get to Sylar?"

I nudged him hard, "You're an idiot!"

"How did –." Bennet started but pulled out a Taser gun or stun gun. We were shocked at his reaction. Without warning he pulled the trigger. Two lines of electricity came out. I focused on them and just like the darts they stopped in midair. I didn't dare lose focus on the gun.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Bennet was shocked but very interested.

I dropped my gaze to the floor and the lines did the same. Without another word I gripped Micah hard and gave Bennet the middle finger, while he shot bullets at us, and ran from the building into the streets once again.****


	2. Loses

"**The President's Party"**

_Great, I have made two people want to make a profit using me! My brother is going to hate me and we just met!_

I lost my grip on Micah but he kept pace with me, "I'm sorry! It was stupid of me to do!" Micah apologized.

I turned to face him, "I know you're sorry, you've been apologizing to me the whole walk!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Micah pleaded.

"You'll make it up? Ok… fine I need you to do something for me, if you're up for it,"

He looked puzzled and excited at the same time, "Tell me what to do?"

"Ok I need you to spy on Bennet to make sure he doesn't find me or my brother,"

"I can do that! I will put up cameras everywhere I can and also use the street cameras with my laptop – What happens if he knows something or leaves?" He asked.

"Well you can tell me, but please don't get caught."

"Here! So we can keep in touch," Micah pulled out a phone and handed it to me, "Don't worry I have four more," he added.

I thanked him and hugged him goodbye. He ran the direction we left. I dashed back to the hotel where Micah and I escaped from two hours ago. The sun was starting to rise as I went into the lobby. I went up the elevator to my brother's room. I banged on the door, "Gabriel!" I shouted.

"What!" He snapped as he opened the door. I ran inside the room.

"We have a big problem! Sorry about the Draco thing… but I met this man named Bennet—."

He put a hand up to signal me to stop talking. "Wait you met Bennet– what did he want?!" Gabriel asked little annoyed.

I hesitated, "Well, he wanted to capture me to get to you. He thinks if I'm in trouble you will come to the rescue."

"Well that's just stupid, why would he think that," He responded looking into my eyes to see any emotion, I bet he did.

"Well it's not! Family is there to help each other and be there for each other," I blurred out.

"You did a swell job helping me. Now Bennet will use you to get to me!" he argued.

I sat down _what have I done! _In a minute Gabriel's expression changed to an evil smile. I looked at him scared and confused.

"I have an idea for Bennet. When you and your friend left I told Danko that we need to get rid of Bennet, since Bennet was caught in so many times for helping other specials,"

"How is he going to get rid of him?" I asked

"Bennet helped his daughter from being captured – yes she has an ability," he added seeing my blank expression, "So Bennet will be arresting him and problem solved. I'm going to take care of Danko later before the party-." He stopped himself.

"What party?" I asked confused.

"The President's party I want to make sure the war is over and done with so we can stop hiding."

My brother is going on and on…he couldn't stop!

"How can you stop this war?" I asked.

"Did you see me as Micah distracting the hunters?" He asked _also as a scary woman _I thought to myself as he went on, "That is what I'm going to do with the President. One touch and I will call off the terrorist plan," he answered.

_This is way too much info to handle! _I stared at him trying to get everything in.

Gabriel went in his room and came back with two suit cases I glance puzzled at them as he replied, "Come on lets go to the hotel where the party will take place. I knew that I would be stuck with you or your friend soI got you this," He pulled out a beautiful sky blue dress, "I think it's your size."

"Oh my God, this dress is so beautiful! How did you know?!"

"I have my connections," He answered.

"I'll say!" I smiled knowing about his secret.

He raised his eyebrow, "You'll say what?"

I stopped smiling and thought up, "It's an expression, you know everyone says it today…"

"Sure," He replied skeptically examining me I turn my eyes away and just glance at the suit cases.

_Ok I'm getting a little uncomfortable being alone with him now, _"So are we going to that other hotel or what?" I asked heading to the door with the heavy suitcase and the dress in my hand with my backpack. _This suitcase is a pain!_ I trudged with the suitcase as it kept pulling me back. Gabriel just watched me struggle with the suitcase; he had a smirk on his face.

"What did you put in this suitcase, bricks?" I glared at him.

His smirk vanished, "No, just some clothes,"

"Did you buy the whole store?! This thing weighs a ton!" I gave up with the suitcase and crossed my arms.

Gabriel came to my side a pick up the suitcase with one hand while he carried his own in the other. The smirk was back on his face.

"Come on it's not heavy at all," Gabriel walked to the door and it opened without him touching it.

"You're the one talking you're a guy! And you beat me by like 18 years! It heavy for me…"

He chuckled and entered the elevator.

As we were in the elevator he asked, "So what happened to your friend?"

"He's spying on Bennet and is giving me the heads up," I answered.

As the door opened Gabriel commented, "Do you want to carry this or are you 'too young'?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You can carry on,"

Gabriel called a taxi at the front desk and waited outside as the cab halt next to us. We drove about a half an hour to a bigger, fancier hotel. Gabriel checked in and we went into the elevator.

As he was putting the key into the door he added, "Just to tell you, when the party starts I'm going to transform to a different man,"

As he opened the door we were welcomed by the smell of cinnamon. We stepped in the room: it had a kitchen, bar, sitting area, two bedrooms with their own bathroom with tub and shower.

"Your room will be on the right, mine on the left,"

"Ok see you in the m— afternoon then since it's already sunrise," I yawned and walked to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

_I'm so tired! But first, need to inform Micah about the plan. _

I pulled out the cell phone he gave me and it dialed his number (It just popped up as I turned it on).

"Hello?" Micah answered on the other line.

"Micah, its Rachel—I need to give you the heads up,"

"Sure, go ahead. It's not like I was sleeping or anything like that!" he yawned.

"Ok, Gabriel and I are at a different hotel where the President's party is going to be located at in the afternoon," I answered shutting my door and taking out pajamas.

"Ok, I know where that is…and what time is the party exactly?"

"Around 8ish I just wanted to let you know so you can give me info on any visitors,"

"Like whom?" he asked

"First of all, anyone who might have any connections with Bennet like family, friends, or partners," I replied.

I can hear him typing on his laptop through the phone, "Ok gotten all the names plus pictures. Do you want me to send them to you?"

"Sure, but I think Gabriel might know all of them,"

"Just to be safe, I will send it to you. Oh! ...and Rachel, be aware of what your brother is doing. Everyone has skeletons in their closets and he definitely has _a lot_."

"What do you mean about that?" I snapped.

"Uh… talk to you later, haven't slept the past two days!"

"Micah don't you dare –." I was interrupted by the _BEEP_ of the phone getting disconnected._ Thanks a lot. _

_Why doesn't Micah trust Gabriel? _As I lay my head on the pillow, Micah's words kept going through my subconscious, _"Oh and Rachel be aware of what your brother is doing… everyone has skeletons in their closets and he definitely has a lot," _

"**The Big Day"**

I woke up in the late afternoon with the mouthwatering smell of eggs and pancakes at my bed side. _Oh my God this is going to be the best breakfast I would ever have in years!_ I took a piece of the egg and a bite of my pancake._ Oh I was so right! Best breakfast in years!_

_What time is it?_ I walked to the sitting area and found the clock 5:10p.m. _Wow I was tired! Where's Gabriel anyway?_

Micah's words came back into my mind. _Really?! Am I going to be obsessing about this now?_

I walked over to his door and knocked twice there was no answer. _Should I?_ I hesitated before opening the door. "Hello?" _No answer… if he catches me – no I'm not going to think about that now._ I stepped through the door the room was so dark I was afraid to turn on the lights since there might be something in here that shouldn't be seen. _He didn't even bother to open the curtains._ As I moved around the room my soft footsteps echoed from the marble floor, I started to feel something was very wrong here.

_Why do I have the feeling he's behind me? _I hesitated before turning.

_No one is there. Ok calm down! I – I should leave before he really comes back! I'm getting the creeps! _

I ran out of the room and closed the door. I gazed at the front door _ok still no one is here. Just need to go in my room and get ready._

As I was one step in my room the front door opened, I took a deep breath and faced the door. It's was closed and no one was there. "Hello?" I called out puzzled my heart was pounding in my throat. _My mind is playing tricks on me. Just calm down! _I let out a quivering sigh and walked swiftly to the front door. My hand was shaking as I clutched the door handle and peered out into the hall—first to the left then the right. It was deserted. _Ok I think I'm way over my head…_ As I backed up slowly and closed the door my left hand brushed past clothing fabric. My body froze! I slowly turned my head a little to see Gabriel looking at me oddly.

I exhaled shakily and forced a smile, "You gave me a start, why do you sneak up on people?"

I walked pass him and was about to enter my room when he answered me, "I'm sorry that I frightened you. I thought a mind reader will tell if I'm coming…" he still gave me that odd look.

I thought about my answer for a minute and responded, "I don't keep my ability on the whole day because I would get everyone's thoughts. Sometimes, I'm able to hear all in this hotel and across the street and it just gives me a headache."

He looked at me impressed by my comments, "I never met a mind reader who is that powerful,"

"So you met some else with the same ability as me?" I asked sounding disappointed.

"Not exactly the same, but similar, his name is Matt Parkman," he tilted his head kept on examining me.

I felt a little uncomfortable, "I should get ready… You know a girl needs a lot of time to get ready,"

He stopped examining me and replied, "Sure take long as you like,"

I shut my door and just in case locked it and headed to the shower. _Just need to relax. I'm too young to have all this stress._ I jumped in and took and long warm shower.

When I finished my shower, I wrapped a white towel around me and walked over to my bed and took out my sky blue dress. I noticed that silver shoes were on the dresser's chair and on the dresser were crystal blue earrings, a silver flower barrette and a makeup set. _How did you get here?_ I looked over to my door to check if it was still locked. _Ok… looks like Gabriel has a lot of abilities that no one knows about…_

I quickly changed into my dress and put on my shoes. I sat down on the dresser's chair and glanced at my reflection. My face is pale white—I was a ghost. _I sure need that makeup! _ I brushed out the knots in my long curled hair and clipped the silver flower on the upper side of my hair. Also I slowly pulled out my white crystal earrings (Got my ears piece when I was little and kept my mom's plan small crystals that I found in her jewelry box). And put in Gabriel's blue crystal earrings. I touched my neck feeling my mom's cool sliver heart locket. I smiled remembering she gave it to me on my eighth birthday. I twisted opened the blush and eye shadow. (I learned a lot about makeup at school. In middle school, every girl wears makeup and I usually went to school five days a week to spend quality time away from my father.)

When I finished adding the eye shadow, blush, mascara and lip gloss I looked so much better. My color was starting to come back to normal.

I stood up and glanced at myself one last time in the full length mirror and left the room. My brother was already waiting for me. He was wearing a handsome tux and was adding a rose in his tux's pocket. He looked up and was shocked to see me, "Wow you look great,"

"You don't look too bad either," I replied and walked out of the door. He was right there behind me. I clicked the elevator's button and stepped in. Gabriel hit the lobby button and leaned on the wall.

"You're quiet all of a sudden," he remarked.

"Just a little nervous; I've never really been invited to an adult party before."

"There's nothing to be worried about. You will be at my side the whole time," he assured.

"Yeah but what happens if I kind of ruin the cover?"

"That's easy—if there is someone who isn't supposed to be here you just 'disappear'." He grinned.

"Why do I think that there is going to be an uninvited guest?" I sighed.

He laughed, "Well there is always an uninvited guest and that will be you and me,"

The door opened and he grew quiet. He stepped out first and I was just behind his shadow. There aren't that many people in the lobby but there were people hanging up decorations around the area. Gabriel stopped at an employee's office.

"What are –," I was stopped by him shushing me. As he opened the door I saw an outline of a man with his back to us bending down.

"Ah Nathan I knew you will come!" Gabriel grinned with his evil look again.

The man turned swiftly and I gasped! It was the man Micah showed me—the man who betrayed us, Nathan Petrelli!

"Sylar, I expected you would be here. But you really shouldn't have come!"

"Tell me Petrelli, why shouldn't I be here?" Gabriel challenged as he stepped a little closer to Senator Petrelli.

"We all know your plan to kill the president wouldn't work," Nathan commented.

"What does he mean?" I asked Gabriel.

"Why would you think I'm here to kill the president?" Gabriel questioned I glance up uneasily at him not hearing the objection in his question.

Nathan did even bother to look at my brother he just looked puzzled at me, "Who's the kid?"

Gabriel glance sideways at me then grinned, "Well you see everyone has family. By the way how's your lovely Claire?" Gabriel ended with a sneer.

Nathan glared at Gabriel, "You bastard! Stay away from my daughter!" Nathan yelled and _flew_, like a jet, straight at my brother. I stumbled away from the two men fighting on the floor. I hid behind the desk. _Why do I feel that I'm on the wrong side of this war? Oh yeah… my whole entire family supposedly is murders…_

My eye caught a reflection in the mirror near the opened door at the left. I poked my head out of the safety of the desk and saw Danko with a dart gun. He aimed his gun at the two fighting men and pulled the trigger. Two darts slammed into Nathan's back and he grunted as he hit the floor.

Gabriel pulled himself up and brushes himself off. He looked a little disappointed.

He stared at Nathan, "Why did you do that?" Gabriel asked.

"I didn't want you two attracting attention." Danko responded. Gabriel sighed and with a swift movement of his hand he moved Nathan to another open door (Which was a bathroom) and shut the door closed. Gabriel leaned on a chair and had the corner of his eye on me.

Danko glanced at the room and spotted me for the first time he looked puzzle at me, "It's weird every time I see this girl she happens to be with you…" He raises his gun and pointed it at me. I stared at him too shock to move an inch.

Gabriel swiftly flicked his hand and the gun flew out of Danko's hand, "Now, now…that's rude pointing weapons at children." He grinned without humor.

"What? Protecting her? That's new." Danko remarked staring at me curiously.

"What? Even cold killers can have soft spot for children," Gabriel smirked. I kept my position with my head poked up. Danko's face turned to a mask as he stared at my brother. Gabriel was moving around the room paying no attention to neither Danko nor I, he just looked at the pictures in the room.

"Tell me why you came here?" Danko asked my brother as he moved towards him and stopped two feet away from him.

"To stop this war of course," He responded. Gabriel turned his back to him and started to walk towards me nodding me to come with him.

Danko looked ugly mad—I guess he didn't like the idea; he pulled out a two inch dagger and before I could scream he stab the back of my brother's head. With one surprised look at me he fell to the ground, dead.

_Oh my god! _I was shivering with fright as Danko came slowly towards me with a crazed grin on his face. I began to stumble backwards.

"It looks like it's my day now –." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at my brother. I stared too as my brother blinked and stood up blocking Danko's view of me. Gabriel looked a little dazed. Gabriel put a hand on the dagger's handle and _pulled it out!_ Danko and I watched with horror and disgust as he pulled out the two inch dagger out of his head!

Gabriel glanced down at the bloody blade and felt his head, "That hurt!"

The next thing I saw was Danko pinned to the wall by my brother's power.

Danko was gasping for air. He was choking, "I thought – you get killed in the back of the head!"

Gabriel sneered, "Thanks to my new shape shifting power, that _you_ helped me get, I can move my death spot," He made a hand gesture of a little circle, "This small spot somewhere else in my body,"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Danko challenged, "If you do that then you might lose trust with the girl," he nodded to me.

"I already have a plan for you Danko and I'm not changing it." There was a door opening next door, someone must have heard my scream. Gabriel transformed into Danko and stole the real Danko's gun. Gabriel pushed me down under the desk. He walked next door and the thunder of the gun made me jumped. I stayed hidden under the desk. I focused my mind to let me be invisible from every human eye so I can see what was going on. Gabriel came back sneering and transformed into another man with black hair and crystal blue eyes. He let Danko drop to the ground and he pointed the gun at him, "In here!" He hollered. Two men came dashing in pointing their guns at Danko.

They cuffed Danko and he glared at my brother, "You bastard!" And he was carried away.

Gabriel turned back to normal, "Rachel? Where are you?" he looked under the desk I moved away from him_. I don't want him to see me. Please don't let him see me!_

"Rachel! Come out right now! You don't need to be afraid of me." He looked bewildered around he kept on passing me.

Scared tears poured down I started to sniff. Gabriel's ears perked up and turn and glanced around where I was, "Rachel please I didn't hurt anyone… Come out." I move far away from him my back was close to touch the door.

I spoke up but didn't let my guard down, "Not now you didn't, but you did before and are going to hurt more people,"

He started to walk slowly towards my voice and found where I was and put his arms around me, "I only hurt criminals and killers. Not innocent people," he assured me but I could tell he was only telling half the truth. I let my guard down and fell to the ground—I couldn't hold myself together. Gabriel kept holding me. He was trying to calm me down.

"Calm down, I'm here," he sounded concerned. He kept on patting me. _This is how it feels to have a caring brother. _

I finally stopped crying and look up at his brown eyes and he looked back, "Better?" he asked. I nodded wiping the remainder of my tears.

"Good. Rachel, go wait outside and clean up those tears. I'll be Nathan Petrelli. Ok? Wait outside."

I gave him a concerned look. He replied, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him. He is just pretty knocked out,"

I slowly walked out of the room.

"**The Twist"**

I walked into the women's bathroom in the lobby and tried to fix up my makeup around my eyes which were dripping down my face. The bathroom door opened and a blonde haired girl around 17 or 18 years old came in. She also looked in the mirror and checked if her makeup was fine. Then she glanced at me in the mirror and asked, "Are you alright?"

I sniffed and answered, "Not really, just broke up with my boyfriend on the phone," I hear that a lot from school lot of drama there.

"Oh I know how that feels—it bites! Do you need help with your makeup?"

"I think I will be fine, but I think I need to add more makeup." I stared at my raccoon eyes.

"Sure, here you go," she pulled out her purse and took out her mini makeup kit.

"Thank you. You're so kind," I smiled.

"Claire Bennet nice to meet you," she replied.

I thought about saying my name but answered, "Rachel Gilbert. So why are you visiting the hotel that happens to be holding the President's party? I'm forced here because I have to spend time with my uncle he's the Senator of New Jersey." _I'm a very good at lying…_

"I'm visiting my biological father who happens to be Senator of New York."

"Really, it's a small world…" I replied. I wiped off the streaming mascara and added more on. Claire was in the stall as I replied, "Well I have to go find my uncle he will be wondering where I am. I'll leave your kit on near the sink thanks again Claire."

I walked out of the bathroom and made myself be invisible to all the eyes in the area.

A few minutes later Claire walked out and looked around she was puzzled. _I think I left to early. Oh well_.

Gabriel as Nathan walked out of the office and looked around and spotted Claire and walked towards her.

"Claire, I've been wondering where you might be," he hugged her.

They started to walk and I followed,_ "What should I do?"_ I pushed the thought to Gabriel's mind he looked around surprised.

"_Just stay close to me all time, understand?" _

"_Yup,"_ I answered.

And followed them to the front desk and the man behind it responded on their passing, "Hello Senator Petrelli, I need you to sign in please,"

'Nathan' hesitated, "Sure," and signed the paper.

"I thought you were right handed," Claire replied suspiciously. I glanced at Gabriel anxiously.

He replied calmly, "I am ambidextrous."

Claire looked even more suspicious.

Gabriel smiled, "Come on let's go into my suite," He pressed the elevator button and we all walked in.

I studied Claire. Her voice just whispered in my head, _"I know Nathan. He is a righty with everything, even sports. This has to be Sylar. I need to call dad," _

I glanced at my brother, _"She's on to you," _Without looking around he just stiffly nodded.

We got out of the elevator and walked quietly to the hotel suite. Claire stood at the center of the room while Gabriel stared out of the window and I was sitting on the couch.

Claire looked frighten and suspicious at 'Nathan' _she really shouldn't be here. Hope Gabriel wouldn't do anything stupid._

'Nathan' turned around to stare at Claire, "Claire is something wrong?"

She hesitated, "No,"

He smiled and turned back into himself. With a shocked gasped Claire tried to run—but Gabriel's power stopped her at mid-run and turned her swiftly around, hands at her side, she was paralyzed.

Gabriel chuckled darkly, "Oh, Claire, you know that I can tell if someone lying to me," He transformed into Claire and snatched her phone out of her purse and he smiled darkly as he dialed a number. He put the phone on speaker and forced Claire's mouth shut so she wouldn't call out.

"Dad it's him," Gabriel spoke in Claire's voice, sneering at the real Claire.

On the other side of the phone Bennet's voice answered, "Claire are you sure?"

Gabriel turned back to himself, "I'm positive!" and hanged up the phone. _There's the stupid thing he did, great!_

Gabriel brush Claire's hair out of her face, "Claire have you met my sister yet?"

I made myself to be seen, "You're his sister? I thought you were the Senator of New Jersey niece!"

"Yeah – I sort of lied about that, sorry," I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Figures always lies— I bet you got that from him!" She snapped.

"Ladies come on now we don't want to fight – yet –." Gabriel calmly replied as he sat down on the opposite couch, "Claire while we are waiting for your father – and maybe Peter. Can you be polite and get a wine bottle?" With his two fingers gesturing legs Claire's own legs moved to the bar. She clutched for a glass and wine bottle. She poured red wine into a glass and wine bottle and walked stiffly over to him.

"Thank you," he responded sipping the wine.

Her voice rang in my head, _"What is he going to do now make me his personal puppet?"_

Gabriel responded as he could read her mind, "Sadly no you already did enough for me. Rachel would you like anything to drink?"

"No I could get up and get it myself without a puppet," I coldly replied.

"What did I do now?" he asked me puzzle.

"For starters, you promised and told me you don't hurt innocent people,"

"I'm not hurting anyone, besides Claire is alive isn't she?"

"But you are using her as a –."

He cut me off getting annoyed, "Rachel, she is fine besides I'm just using her as bait to get to her relatives. Claire why don't you give Rachel company,"

"No it's –." I couldn't finish Claire pulled on my arm and she pulled me to my bedroom.

She couldn't speak her mouth was still stuck but I knew she was cursing her head off at me and my brother. She stared at me hatefully as I pushed her down on the bed and stepped away holding my hands innocently.

"Claire I'm sorry that he did this to you…" She rolled her eyes, _"Really what are going to do about it?!"_ I thought for a minute, "I can maybe persuade him to let you go," I grabbed hold of her arm and exited my room, "Gabriel, I was wondering if you –." And before I could finish my sentence, Gabriel flung Claire out of the front door and into the hall with his thoughts alone. I stared completely frustrated with him, but he just pointed at the hall. There were two men—one I recognized as Nathan Petrelli. The other had long black hair to his eyes, and green hazel eyes. They both looked down at Claire then at Gabriel who now had mustered so much electrical power that he had blue balls of electricity in both hands—he's ready for action! Gabriel sent the electricity jolting at them and both men flew back and hit the opposite wall.

"Get out!" Gabriel yelled. I didn't know if he was talking to me or the men but either way I was out of there. I sprinted out of the door as it slammed shut behind me.

I grabbed Claire by the arm and asked, "Are you ok?" She nodded and stood up, "Come on!" I yelled and pulled her to the elevator.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"You helped me with the makeup and I'm repaying you since you seem to need help. It was a nasty fall."

"I'm fine I can heal!" she replied _so she's the cheerleader that my brother was talking about back in my father's trailer…_ The elevator moved down slowly to the lobby.

I heard the door open and I quickly made sure the newcomer couldn't see me; good call because when the doors opened all the way, Bennet came in.

"Claire oh my God, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine. Sylar's sister helped me," she answered.

"Where is she?" he asked. She looked at me confuse.

"_He can't see me. I can sort of do that," _I pushed the thought in her head.

"Claire well?" Bennet asked again.

"She's very nice dad she's nothing like Sylar," Claire told him.

"Claire I'm not going to ask again where she is!" Bennet was urging her to tell where I was.

"Fine, she's upstairs with Sylar." She lied smoothly.

"_Thank you!"_ I thought to her.

As the doors open again we hit the lobby.

Bennet told Claire, "Claire I need you to stay in the lobby Peter is going to come down soon."

"Sure dad," She stepped out and I followed, Bennet stayed in the elevator as it went up.

I was about to walk up the stair case until Claire tugged on my arm, "Where you going?"

"I'm going back up there," I answered as she let go of my arm.

"You can't! My father is outraged right now! Besides it's safer here,"

"For you your father said Peter will be here soon and I doubt he would like me being a 'killer's' sister," I replied.

She thought a minute, "You're right, what am I saying? Sure just go on ahead. But be careful of my father – and my whole family." She gave me a sarcastic smile.

I dashed to the stair case. I was making progress with four flights of stairs until my brother's voice pop up, _"Go to the bottom floor in the kitchen, I'm in a different disguise. We are leaving," _

I gazed over the railing to see all those flight of stairs. _Great looks like I'm going to get my exercise today!_ With a sigh I sprinted down and jumped a few steps all the way to the bottom and caught my breath before pushing open the door reading, Kitchen. I glanced around, looking around the counters and pans. My heart was racing!

_Where is he? _I walked cautiously around the kitchen and saw men in black tuxes striding in a pack; _the secret service perhaps? _I walked swiftly towards them. I was grabbed by the arm I was about to pull away until I looked up at the person who grabbed me, a man with light-brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled down at me, _"Gabriel!" _I grinned at him.

"_Make sure no one sees you," _He answered.

I did my thing. _I've been doing this more than I thought I would! _ Gabriel held on to my hand to make sure he didn't lose me in the wave of suits. They race to an underground garage which was filled with very expensive cars and limousines.

The men moved slightly away from Gabriel and one of them opened the door to the limousine. He let me in first and closed the door behind him. Gabriel was face to face with President Obama. _Geez I'm so glad I'm not into politics. _

Gabriel grinned, "Don't worry Mr. President you will be safe with me,"

The president just stared at him and said nothing. Gabriel stuck out his hand and the President shook it but didn't bother to let it go. Gabriel stopped grinning and glanced down at the hand then at the president little puzzled and uneasy.

Then both of them shape shifted back to themselves. The President was the man in our suite with the long black hair.

He was grinning wickedly at Gabriel, "What? You thought I wouldn't get that one?"

Gabriel was too shocked to do anything.

The man stabbed my brother in the neck with a needle and my brother went limb and fell to the side of the car. The man sneered to himself and laid back.

I screamed in horror and stumbled out of the limousine. The man inside looked around confused and at the opened door. I took off my shoes and ran to the stairs.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Is he following me? _I looked over my shoulder but the man just stayed in the safety of the shadows inside the vehicle.

I dashed up the stairs to the room. I was too frightened to go in the main door so I unlocked the door to my room. My bedroom door was peeking open into the main sitting area._ I need to get out of this dress! _I ripped off the dress quickly and put on jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. _Where's my phone! _I ran to my dresser and flipped on my phone.

_Need to text Micah! _I texted:**HELP I **

I froze; the main door opened to the suite!

"**Worst Nightmare"**

I stood silent in my room peeking out of the room from the small crack of my opened door. I quickly hit the send button. I watched a woman who looks in her 60s walk in followed by Bennet and a man whom has short dark brown hair and a little overweight. They were both holding on to my brother; he was knocked out cold.

The men threw Gabriel on one of the couches and his body bounced lifeless.

The overweight man glared at the woman and Bennet, "I told you I don't want to do this!"

Bennet answered, "Matt we need you to do this because no one wants to see this bastard's face again!"

_Matt? Where have I heard that name before?_

The man named Matt glanced at the woman and pleaded, "Mrs. Petrelli I really don't think this will work,"

The woman glared at my brother, "I want my son back!"

I moved cautiously to get my bag and stuffed my mom's earrings and the makeup kit in it. I cautiously peeked out of the creak of the door for a better look. On the other couch I could see a white cloth covered in blood on top of something. My body shuttered of the thought of what it is.

"…But he wouldn't be your son he will always be Sylar!" Matt argued quickly.

Bennet snapped, "Just do it before the drugs wear off! We don't want a pissed off Sylar now do we?"

"Fine! But it isn't my fault if Claire and Peter find out," Matt agreed. Matt put one shaky hand hard on Gabriel's head and started with a sigh, "Sylar you aren't Sylar anymore you are Nathan Petrelli –." He stopped as my brother shuttered.

"– You are a father of Claire, son of Angela Petrelli and Brother of Peter - ." Gabriel started to shake and gasp, "–You aren't Gabriel Grey forget that you wouldn't have any memory of your mess up childhood. You will only have memories of Nathan," After Matt finishes his last word Gabriel rolled over on his side and shape shift to Nathan Petrelli.

With a grunt he opened his eyes and glazed over to the old lady, "Mom?" he weakly asked.

A gasp of shock left my mouth and cold tears ran down my sweaty face. I only remembered the last seconds in slow motion. Bennet whipped around and pulled the trigger to the stun gun the bolts of lightning strikes my chest.

Agonizing pain shocked my whole body. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to the ground. Darkness started to flow all around me. _Help… _

Noah Bennet, Matt Parkman

Bennet stared as Rachel collapse to the floor 'Nathan', Mrs. Petrelli, and Matt stared at Bennet bewildered. Bennet waved his hand, "Don't worry she's just a little pain."

'Nathan' tilt his head glancing puzzled at the girl unconscious on the floor Mrs. Petrelli responded quickly, "Come on Nathan, Peter and Claire will be looking for us." Nathan glance blankly at her then back at the girl and walked out.

Bennet kneeled next to the girl and slap on the handcuffs.

Rachel Grey

Ice cold cuffs ran around my wrists and I slowly came back into focus. I opened my eyes to find a blurry image that was coming in and out of focus. Bennet was up at my face sneering. My body was still in shock from the gun._ I have the biggest headache… need to get out of here…_

"Hello Rachel nice to see you drop in," He sneered. He pulled me up on my feet. I had trouble not falling back over. But now I had little of my balance back. I glance around my eyes stopped at a contrite Matt.

"So how long were you standing there?" Bennet asked while forcing me out of the door.

I tried to look him in the eye but he had his arms tight behind my back I remarked, "I saw everything! You are a cold hearted no good –." I gasped. He threw me at the wall with a _BANG!_ I stumbled to the floor.

Matt strides over to me and clutched my arm and stepped in front of me protecting me from Bennet.

"What are you doing?!" Matt yelled.

"That's Sylar's sister!" Bennet snapped.

Matt looked skeptically at me and turned to Bennet, "You are going to punish her for being his sister?"

"That and she's as dangerous as him!" Bennet yelled.

"She didn't do anything! She just saw what happened that's it!" Matt argued.

"Really you think she's innocent? Read her mind and see the evil in her!" Bennet replied.

Matt turned back to me, I snarled, _"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO READ MY MIND!" _

Matt shut his eyes in pain and blood ran down his nose and the same goes with me. He put his hands on his temples.

He gasped, "I can't read her mind! My head is killing me every time I go close to it! What's this girl problem anyway?!"

Bennet sneered, "Told you she is dangerous –."

"I'm not dangerous! I just don't like people reading my mind that's my thing!" I stuck my tongue at Bennet; he gave me an exasperated look.

"Wait she can read minds? Bennet you should know that other readers can't go into each other's minds without their permission." Matt glared at Bennet.

"How should I know she read minds? I thought she only had her brother's powers," Bennet answered.

I chuckled _He knows nothing about me! And everyone's been telling me he knows everybody's ability._

"What's so funny?" Bennet spat.

I snickered, "Nothing, except everybody said you know all there is to know about specials but I guess you know nothing about me,"

Bennet glared at me, "You're some piece of work aren't you?"

"Yup, I get that a lot," I turned my gazed to the elevator, "So are we just going to chat here? Or you guys going to make a felony?"

Bennet nudged Matt away and took me by the hair and pulled me up, I screamed.

He pushed me along, "Felony,"

The elevator's door slid open and Bennet pushed me to the wall, "I don't want any funny business,"

"Can't promise that," I coldly replied.

In the elevator I whispered, "Now you see me now you don't!" Bennet turned around at me and his eyes dilated.

"Where the hell is she?!" Bennet barked at Matt. He shrugged and looked around. Bennet pulled out his gun, "She still has to be here! Get her before the door opens!"

The elevator's door slid open and I dashed for safety but I was tripped. I hit concrete floor; Bennet grabbed blindly at the floor and clutched my foot.

I screamed as he was trying to rail me in. I flipped on my back and kicked my free leg at his face and groin. He screamed in pain, but didn't let go. Matt got out of the elevator and tried to reach for my waist. I started to kick Bennet harder until he finally let go but Matt already grabbed me around the waist. He was giving me a bear hug.

"_Let me go!" _I screamed in my head Matt nose started to bleed and as did mine but he still didn't free me.

Bennet stiffly stood up straight, his whole face was red, and he was bleeding in the nose and around his eyes where the glasses broke and cut him.

"_I can't breathe!" _I screamed pushing the thought at Matt.

His death hold alleviated a nudge but he still had a grip on me.

"You are a pain in the ass!" Bennet snarled in my face, "I should shot you here so I will have an easier time to get out of the hotel."

"If – you do that then the FBI will match your bullet to your gun. I watch a lot of CSI. I know exactly what I'm talking about so you are stuck with me!" I sneered at him.

"I can't kill you with a gun but there are other ways…" Bennet grinned darkly.

A shiver ran down my spine.

"Ah now you're frighten!" Bennet chuckled darkly. Bennet started to stride towards parked cars. As Matt followed he now was carrying me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder. My blood was rushing to my head. _I'm very light headed now I should have kicked Matt before he gotten a hold on me!_

Bennet stopped at a parked black SUV. He opened the back seat door and threw me in; while Bennet and Matt sat in the front.

As Bennet drove I felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached for my phone with my hands cuff in the back. I tugged at my phone until it was secured in my hands. _How am I going to read it? _I stretched my arm as far as it can go to my side and flipped open my phone and clicked on the view button. I glanced at the men in front _Ok they are just watching the streets._

Micah texted me twice they read: **Rachel don't worry I have you tracked, following you in a van right now. Anywhere you go I'll find you.**

I smiled and texted only one word: **THANKS! **And hit send.

The car braked to a halt. Bennet turns to Matt, "I'm going to get the body while _you _stay with her. Don't let _her_ out of your sight!" Bennet slams the door and went in a building.

Matt glanced back at me, "Are you alright?"

I gave him a glare, "Oh now you care for my health!"

He gave me a contrite look. _Changing the subject now, _"What body Bennet is getting?" I asked.

Matt hesitated but later answering, "Another shape shifter that looks exactly like your brother."

"Wow you guys think you're so smart! Faking my brother's death! It's not going to work!" I yelled.

"Maybe it will, and maybe it doesn't," Matt replied.

"It's inhuman to erase someone's memories and making them into another person. Watch out karma will bite you back." I replied.

"I seriously doubt that," Matt answered shaky.

"Doesn't sound you are so convince about it not happening," I remarked.

"Just saying Sylar had done the unthinkable once and I'm not one hundred percent about all this…" Matt responded.

We grew quiet as Bennet came out of the building with a body bag. He threw it in the trunk and stepped into the front seat. _And the kidnapping goes onward! Great!_

I stared at the back of Matt's head, _"What is he going to do to me?" _I asked Matt.

He moved his head a little to have an eye on me, _"Don't know it isn't going to be good I'll tell you that. By the way don't bother to read his mind he is speaking in different languages so we can't understand him."_

"_Great I love surprises!" _I thought sarcastically.

We drove like forever! I almost fell asleep with boredom but choose not to I don't trust either of them. The car stopped with a _creak!_ _Finally! No more driving I thought I had to throw myself out of the door if this goes any longer!_

Bennet and Matt stepped out of the car. The back seat door open and I had to look upside down to see Matt.

"Another piggy back ride?" I asked him as he dragged my body out of the car.

"I sure hope not! Besides I think you are going to be smart enough to walk alone since there is nowhere to hide." Matt replied.

I looked around the surrounding area he was right the only thing I saw was dust, hills and – _are those summer camp cabins?_ I glanced at the out of place wooden cabins.

"What's up with the cabins?" I asked both men as I walked around with the cuffs. (Matt stayed close to make sure I don't anything 'stupid'.)

Bennet was the one to answer, "This used to be a camp for you specials back in the 1950's but it got shut down because there was a huge commotion and lot of them died. You know they are all still buried here no one knows that this place exist so it's the perfect place for burning you and the shape shifter to the bone," Bennet sneered.

"Did you just say 'burning'?!" My voiced cracked.

"Yup it's a perfect place to do it no one will ever hear you scream and no one will ever find your body!" He laughed.

I started to have fear shaking all over my body. As I turn towards them I started to step away backing up from the crazy man I fell into a hole. _Why there are holes in the ground! _As I tried to get back up I heard a cracking sound underneath me. I stared down in horror. A skeleton was staring back at me.

I shrieked in horror, "Get me out of here! Please get me OUT!" I desperately tried to climb out but I couldn't climb with the hand cuffs. Matt clutched my arms and pulls me out. I was freaking out! _Oh my god! He wasn't lying about dead people buried here!_

Tears started to fill my eyes, "Please don't tell me I'm going to end up like him!"

Matt glanced at my frighten face, "I'm sorry but I really don't have an answer."

I gazed at Bennet who was taking the body out and was setting up wood and branches piling up on each other.

"Please don't do this!" I pleaded to Matt he sighed and carried me over his shoulder I started to kick and scream at him. I was trying to aim for his head but I just kept hitting his chest.

"Stop kicking me!" he snarled.

"Not until you let me go!" I screamed. He dropped me next to the SUV and hand cuff me to the car's handle. My locked hand was force to stretch high. My free hand tried to free myself. I was forced to watch the two men piling wood and set the body (Who looks exactly like Gabriel) on top of the wood. I struggled with the door trying to rip off the handle.

Bennet started to work on another wood pile the only difference to the one for the shape shifter; he put a long wood pole (from the cabins). Bennet saw me staring at him and pointed to the 'alter' then at me. A shiver went down my spine _that one is for me!_

It is now really late maybe around midnight. But I'm not so sure. But there is starting to have activity around the camp. People started to gather around. I was placed on the wood and my hands and body was wrapped around the pole with rope. I'm really starting to struggle now. Bennet put gasoline around and over the wood. He set alight the wood underneath the shape shifter and he burst into flames. _Oh no I'm next! _

I turn away from the fire and stared at the newcomers. It was hard to see their faces but the flames light let me see some of their features. Two Japanese or Chinese men, Indian guy and the ones I already know, Matt, Claire, Bennet, and Angela Petrelli with her son Peter (who is the guy with long black hair) and my brother who is now Nathan.

All the newcomers stared back at me with curious and confused faces. But most of them glared at Bennet specially Claire, and Mrs. Petrelli.

I struggled with the ropes again trying to loosen it.

But Bennet announced to all of them, "Today is a very special day to finish off a pain that made us all suffer!" he pointed to the shape shifter.

Then he pointed at me and sneered, "You all must be wondering what this little kid doing here,"

Some of the people nodded their heads and others just yelled at Bennet by attempting to burn me to the stake.

Bennet hold up his hand for silence, "This 'innocent' girl is the sister of Sylar and she is very dangerous," he paused and added, "Look what she did to my face! She did this just too escaped –."

Matt cut in, "Bennet she was just defending herself from you and I,"

Some of the people nodded in agreement.

I stared at the area and heard, _"I'm coming Rachel!"_ it was Micah! I saw dust flying up a mile away he's coming to save me!

Bennet ignored the crowd and turned back to me, "Now it's your turn," and dropped the lighter on the wood underneath me!


	3. Carnival

**Here's the next chapter. I decided to go into the fourth season and then branch off into a new storyline.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Fire erupted all around me I screamed the warmth was to bearable and it was hard to breathe. The fire was burning right threw my shoes. _I need to stop this fire! Help!_ I kept on screaming but I notice that the fire couldn't touch the rest of my body! _I'm doing it! Need to stay focus._

Outside the flames I could see partly of the crowd most of them are trying to find my rescue. But most were frozen in shock especially the Petrelli Family.

"What are you doing?!" I cried out. _Need to distract them!_ Most of them gave mournful looks.

Bennet glared at me, "I already had this conversation with you,"

"How do you know I'm like? You know nothing about me –none of you! Just because I'm related to Sylar doesn't mean I'm like him! It's how you chose your life!" I had gotten most of the people on my side they started to nod and argue at Bennet.

"_Rachel if you can hear me I'm giving you a distraction. 15 seconds I'm going to use fireworks. Almost there!" _Micah yelled in his head.

I closed my eye and pictured my brother moving Father's tubes then the robes finally loosen and fell to the fire.

_BOOM! _The fireworks exploded! _My signal to go!_ I jumped through the fire and fell to safety there were gasps and fright. Bennet pulled out his gun. I dashed to the skidding white van. Bennet started to fire bullets, they flew right pass me but Micah drove the van right in front of me to block the bullets. I jumped to the safety of the van. I grinned at him, "May I?"

"Sure," he grinned back and gave me a firework he turned the van so my window was facing the camp. I pointed it at the crowd and set alight the firework.

"Bite this!" The firework zoomed straight at them. People were screaming and running as fast as they could until the firework exploded into purple flames.

Micah hit the gas and drove off.

"That was amazing! You are my hero!" I grinned.

He grinned back, "Did you see their faces when we shot that firework!"

I hugged him, "Thanks for saving my life!"

"Now we are even. That's what friends are for," he smiled.

"Want to shot one last firework?" I asked.

He grinned and we both clutched for a firework and shot them out of the windows we watched as they exploded green and red.

We drove 90mph for about 20 minutes to make sure we aren't followed. We kept driving to the full moon.

"So…" Micah broke the silence, "What happen to you? I thought you are 'keeping yourself from existing,'"

"I was, that changed when my brother was stabbed and I ran to the hotel room. Then they came in…" I started to break into tears.

Micah tilted his head towards me but kept one eye on the road, "What happen? What do you mean 'they came in'?"

I calmed down a little and answered, "Bennet, Matt, and Mrs. Petrelli. They had – had my brother—and Matt wiped out my brother memory and changed him to Nathan,"

"Wait, why did they make Sylar into Petrelli?" Micah asked confused.

"My brother – killed Nathan! There was a bloody sheet over a – body and that's why they went through all that trouble!" I cried.

"That's – that's inhuman! How can they change another human being to –,"

"I know! But it will not work!" I sniffed.

"Wait, what you mean?" he asked stopping the van in the middle of the road.

"My brother will fight back! One day he will come back – Ouch!" I yelled as my feet hit the bottom of the board.

Micah glanced down at my feet, "Rachel can you pull up your legs?"

"I guess," I pulled my legs on the dash board pain shout at me as I laid my feet out. I screamed in pain as Micah carefully pulled of my melted sneakers.

He gasped, "We need to go to the hospital right now!"

"Why –?" I looked at my feet and shrieked my feet are blistering red! I haven't felt the pain before since I had so much adrenalin but now the pain is agonizing!

"Ouch! Ouch! We can't go to the hospital they might find us!" I gasped out.

"Are you crazy?! Your feet are burned! We are definitely going!" He floored it and speed to over 100mph he typed something in his laptop (it was next to his seat) and it spoke up, **"Your destination is one mile north," **he speed on.

At the hospital Micah jumped out of the van and raced in the hospital's doors. A nurse followed him she put me on a wheel chair and was striding into a room.

She asked Micah, "How did this happen?!"

Micah thought for a minute and answered, "She was stupid and stepped too close to an exploding firework,"

"Ok I know what to do," and she ran out of the room.

I glared at him, "I was stupid and steeped too close to a firework?"

"What I couldn't tell the truth, now could I?" He snapped. The nurse came back in and slip on cold gel liquid it is freezing cold! But the pain alleviates and I felt 85% better. I laid my head back exhausted of this crazy day.

And I felt myself black out. _I would never forget this night…_

* * *

It's been two months after I lost my brother. Micah and I found a new fortress. A few blocks away from the hotel where we escaped Danko. We couldn't leave New York there's been so much good and bad memories here and we felt that we're more invisible to the outside world in the colossal city.

Since I was there our rooms were a little cleaner than they were when Micah lived by himself. We had all the files in neat filing cabinets so it will be much easier for us to find any special. And I made sure he kept it that way.

We were obsessed about what the government is doing now a day. I know for a fact that the 'terrorist' mission is canceled since my brother who is forced to be Nathan Petrelli actually did call off the mission. I was glad he still kept his promise – since I doubt he knows where the idea came from. But now I started to find out ways to change him back (if I could even get close enough to him.) Parkman is a mind reader also so if I can train myself to bring back memories then I can turn him back to normal.

I walked next door to Micah's room and knocked, "Come in!" he called.

I pushed the door and glanced at Micah who had his nose down at his laptop, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at government agents who gotten killed,"

"Why?" I asked, as I sat next to him on the table.

"'Cause they are the ones who were also involve with the 'terrorist' missions." Micah answered still typing.

"Ok what so important of the agents death then?" I asked annoyed.

"Listen to this, 'Four government agents were killed by drowning in homes. Reporters say that there was no sign of any water that could have killed the men, Police are still investigating,"

"So you're saying a special killed them, yeah I could see that since revenge and all that."

"I think it could be my aunt!" Micah replied.

"Are you serious? There are a lot of people who want them dead!" I argued.

"Look I went through files of the agents who were involved to capture my aunt. There are _five_ names counting Danko so I think I could find her." Micah urged.

"And why are you so sure it's her?" I asked.

"'Cause she can control ice and when ice melts it turns to water! In her file it says she can cause things to freeze and she may be able to control water!" Micah yelled at me.

"So you really want to go to Danko's place?"

"Of course I do what kind of question is that?" He asked.

"Micah, _Danko_ he might get to us before 'your aunt' gets him! And also Bennet might still be looking for us!" I argued.

"Oh come on Rachel! For old times' sake!" Micah urges I sighed and nodded giving in.

"Alright whose up for another adventure?!" He dashed out of the room. _I'm sure not! Oh well at least I'm getting out of this place._

I took my backpack with me because I knew I'm not coming back here again.

We hopped into the white van. "Ready for a road trip?" he grinned.

"Sure… so where are we going to go?" I asked.

He frowned and pulled out a map, "Well… all the killings are here in NY but the fifth person, I'm assuming its Draco is going to be the victim, lives somewhere in the Midtown area,"

"Midtown –that area of NY is huge! You better have an exact location or I'm not going!"

"Don't worry I'm already covered!" He smiled.

_Yeah I hope so! _I remarked to myself looking out of the window.

He finally made the van halt and we jumped out. And snooped around alley ways that are between apartments that is close to Danko's apartment. The alley ways cast shadows and it was hard to make out anything.

"Tracy! Where are you?" Micah called out the third time.

"Micah calling out her –," I started.

"Micah!" a woman voice yelled excitedly.

_I stand corrected._

Tracy stood out from the shadows she had long blonde hair. She rushed over to Micah and hugged him.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

He smiled, "Well it wasn't that hard,"

"You know you are the smartest kid I know!" she winked.

Micah pleaded, "Can I maybe stay with you? I – have nowhere to go!"

She thought for a minute and answered, "Sure kid,"

I smiled at the family renewing, "Micah have fun and watch yourself," I started to walk back to the roads.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Micah asked.

"Well I should go and try to find my family," I answered.

"But where are you going to stay or sleep? Maybe you can stay with us?!" Micah suggested.

"Micah that wouldn't be fair for either of us; besides I you gotten involved way too much with my family's problems. And I would like to give you something grateful back. And that is being with your family." I replied watching his emotion carefully.

"But—no you're right I have my family now and you need yours I understand." Micah responded a little disappointed.

"Micah you're a great friend!" I grinned.

He kept a straight face but lost it and grinned back, "Yeah I know! Hey remember your phone so we can keep in touch!"

I smiled at him and hugged him goodbye. _Off to find my brother!_

I step out of the subway train 7 and was facing Time Square. _Another adventure to find my brother! Wow it's like the first time I came here!_

* * *

I caught myself starring up at the executive building where the debates and stuff like that are held. _The first place I should look for Gabriel is Nathan's office…_ I stepped into the building and activity was all around. People were dashing everywhere to get folders and reports in. I stopped a woman and asked her, "Excuse me, ma'am where can I find Mr. Petrelli's office?"

"On the fifth floor," and she stormed off back to her business.

_Fifth floor… ok elevator…_ I glanced around and spotted the elevator its doors were closing I sprint to the door, _"Can you hold the door open!" _I pushed the thought to the man who was in the elevator he did what I asked. "Thank you!" and I pushed the button number 5.

On the fifth floor I glanced around and stopped at the door that read, Senator Nathan Petrelli. I opened the door without any hesitation. As the door creak open a woman turned around, Mrs. Petrelli!

"I knew you would come here," She smiled.

I gave her a glare, "Yeah I know what you can do –,"

"And what is that I can do?" She asked.

"You can see the future the only thing that sucks about it is if you interfere with it then you ruin lives!" I coldly answered.

"And I guess I ruined yours?" She asked staring at me. I shook my head annoyed, the tone in her voice was so dull, not even caring.

"You made it worst yeah, but my life has been a living hell for a very long time!" I snapped.

"You know looking for him isn't going to make anything better," she replied changing the subject.

"Really, why would you say that? Tell me where is he?" I asked snooping in her mind I sneered, "You don't know do ya? You're afraid that your dead son is gone forever, to get this straight he was long gone over two months ago."

She glared at me, "I knew that but I didn't accepted it –,"

I cut in, "So taking some else's family member is the right thing to do? So now your family has to be the only one 'happy'!"

"My family hasn't been happy in a very long time," she snapped.

I sneered, "Yeah you can't get everything you want can't you?"

"No I perhaps not, but you should leave," She pressed on. She nodded to the door.

"Why I'm ruining your plan?" I asked coldly, "Oh me in this picture is gonna mess up your family business –,"

"No your brother already did that long ago. I just want to spend the last Thanksgiving I have with my family." She answered sadly.

I glanced at her and understood her _the last Thanksgiving! Which mean Gabriel might come back soon!_

"Fine, but after Thanksgiving I'm allowed to do _anything _to get him back!" I agreed, knowing arguing will get me nowhere and I never cared for holidays.

She nodded sadly and turns her back on me as I left the office.

I walked out of the building into the cool weather of autumn. And I had gotten a bite to eat from a nearby hot dog stand and plumb down at a bus stop seating area. As I ate a strange man sat down next to me… I glance sideways at him. He looks like a Goth with his black spiky hair and black clothes plus nail polish.

He saw me staring at him and he grinned, "The name's Samuel–,"

I started to walk away from the creep. _He like 45 years old and he's talking to me! Yeah I'm alone and all but seriously with all these people out here! One word a pervert!_

I notice he was following me. _I wish Gabriel was here I bet he will take this guy down!_

"Wait!" He called behind.

"You stay away from me!" I ran as fast as I could and made sure I didn't hit to anyone. The man disappeared I broke into a walk and kept looking over my shoulder just to make sure.

When I turned my head he was right in front of me. I stumbled backwards stunned on how fast he got there.

"Wait before you run I would like to talk to you," He replied.

"You know I had a very crappy day you really shouldn't piss me off!" I snapped.

"Ok I will make it snappy I'm just like you – I'm special just like you and I could see that you really up –,"

"Nah really what gave me away?" I snapped _Can't this guy leave me alone?_

"Well your brother…" he trailed off.

I looked straight in his eye, "My brother? What about him?"

"Well, if you let me show you something –," he holds out his hand.

I hesitated _I don't know… but he said something about my brother… maybe he will help me get him back!_

I took his hand and the whole city around us swirl around like it was getting blended _I'm getting dizzy! Uh now I'm regretting for eating that hotdog!_ Then the city disappeared and it became a Carnival like the stands and theme parks rides.

I let go of him and stared around, "What did you do?"

He smirked, "I told ya I wanted to show you something." And he added, "This—is my family's home,"

I looked around closely to the people all around me. Two caught my eye. There was a man blowing out fire and another making objects disappear!

I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you all together? It's dangerous to be together with people hunting us down," I commented. _I really don't like their idea of being together. They are sitting ducks; Bennet would find this place easy and everyone here will be endangered. _

"Well we thought it will be safer for us to be together," he answered. I didn't argue I just want to get info about Gabriel and get back to the city. This place reminds me of the trailer in the forest…

"So about my brother…" I replied impatiently. _I don't know this place doesn't feel right…_

"Sure but first –," he hold something in his palm then threw it at me. I caught it and look down _it's a compass so what…?_ and he added, "It will show you back here if you want to come back…"

I put the compass in my pocket. _What's the big deal about this place anyway? _

"Ok on to Sylar… well he came in here a few days ago but something about him was off…"

"What do you mean about off?" I asked _Gabriel is back! _

"Well he wasn't right in the head… he had trouble remembering who he was an all…"

"So you're saying he has no idea who he is?" I asked _ok this might be harder than I thought._

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what happen to him… he just vanished out of thin air and I haven't seen him since – do you know where he might be?"

_Why does he care about my brother? _

"No, I don't know where he is… he doesn't care about me anymore," I lied. _ Yeah right like I'm going to tell him what really happen to Gabriel._

"Now I know that you're lying… because when I first found Sylar he was so confuse so I thought to push him to what a killer he truly really is… as he was learning little about himself he saw – I'm going to use his exact words, 'A girl with brown eyes and this cute smile,' even without his memories he still cares for ya," He grinned at me.

_Gabriel remembers me… _I smiled _looks like I'm really important to someone. _

"Tell me what do you think your brother will do for you… if you're in trouble?" Samuel asked.

I stared at him and back away a little, "Um… you're the one who should think for that answer since you know how my brother have – tempers." _Ok just need to get him thinking. Why would he ask what my brother will do for me?_

I snooped in his head, _"I need her to stay! If I have one sibling the other will have to follow. Ok just need to distract her for a while so I can—."_

I took off my backpack and aimed for his temple… _Boom!_ The backpack hit him flat in the face and I ran for my life. I ran with my bag to my chest. And I heard him stumble up and chance me! _Just need to get to the crowd of people and I'm s –. _

Shape pain ran through my back and it was so agonizing that it hurt every time I move and I tumble to the ground. I screamed in pain there was something very deep in my skin! Every breathe hurt…

I heard two pair of feet running to my aid. I winced in pain as I glance up to a woman with dozen tattoos and a man with brown hair in the style of a Mohawk. The man carefully picked me up and they both rushed into a trailer.

"Edgar, go get warm water and a needle with string," the woman ordered. The man nodded and zooms, literary as a rocket out of the room.

She turned her gaze at me, "Are you alright?"

"I guess so… But I really need to get out of here! Samuel is planning to keep me here to get to my brother," I replied.

"Don't worry you will be out of here as soon as I get these rocks out of your skin," she answered and pulled something out and I gasped in pain.

"Did you say rocks?" I asked. She handed me a bloody sharp pointed rock.

"There's more in your back at least five…" she added pulling another out.

"How am I supposed to leave? Samuel brought me here by… it's hard to explain like he moved me here…"

"Don't worry about that Edgar will get you back. By the way I'm Lydia," she replied.

The man named Edgar came in the towels and all the items Lydia asked for.

"That's Edgar," she answered. He nodded in greeting and put the things beside me.

"I'm Rachel nice to meet both of you," I responded and gasped as Lydia took another rock out.

When she finally took all the rocks out she'd stick up the holes they made in my skin. I glanced around the room and my eyes fall to a drawling, "Can I see that?" I nodded to the piece of paper Edgar scooped it up and handed it to me.

I glance down at the sketch it was me! In the sketch I was smiling at someone but I couldn't see the person the image was sketched over a shadow, "Can I ask who drew this?"

Lydia glanced over my shoulder and hesitated, "Sylar,"

I was shocked, "He drew this? He isn't the person I thought as artistic," I smiled at the portrait of me.

"Well there is actually more pictures of you, but I guess he took some with him or Samuel took them…" Lydia replied.

I stared at the floor, "Wait… so you know he's my brother,"

She smiled, "Well you kind of gave it away. My ability can show me what you desire and you want to be with him again,"

"Wow didn't know that I can give so much away with one thought…" I replied.

"Ok done! Edgar can you get Rachel out of here and get her back to New York City," Lydia smiled at him.

He nodded and carried me in his arms. With a loud _ZOOM!_ We were back in The City.

"There you go," he spoke for the first time! He had a British accent… he put me down carefully on the sidewalk.

"Thank you so much! Tell Lydia thanks also!" I replied.

He nodded and in a flash of wind he was gone. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the cold metal of the compass. _I don't really think I wouldn't need this… but just in case…_ I look around the streets and took one step to cross the street and agonizing pain from my back came full blast back to me. I fell to my knees in pain! It was so painful I couldn't move.

"Help!" I screamed on the floor. Tears started to pour down my face. _It hurts so much! _I felt arms picking me up couldn't see my savior's face but was thankful. The Harlem Hospital was a few blocks away.

A man was the one caring me, "Are you alright? You have blood seeping through your shirt!"

"I'm fine just in a little pain," I gasped I couldn't see his face since the way I was carried so the blood wouldn't drip more.

We are now in the hospital I heard a women's voice, "Can I help you –,"

"Yes this girl is bleeding really badly and I don't know how much she lost,"

"Don't worry little girl what's your –," I blacked out I couldn't hear anything but could feel that I was being carried quickly to a room. And I felt something warm underneath me. _Why this is happening to me? _I zoned out. _I can hear my brother calling my name…_ Darkness –then my nightmares came, my mother's bloody death and the night of the president party. Bennet holding a gun towards me, my brother getting stabbed and my mom falling to the ground screaming at the top of her lungs…

Bright lights were the only thing I seen when I opened my eyes… _Oh my head is killing me! Way worse than pushing a thought to Matt…_ my eyes started to see clearly. A mid-age woman was smiling at me, "Hello! Finally awake I see!"

I moaned and tried to sit up. When I was successful I glanced at the entire room, "Excuse me can you tell me how long I been here?"

She checked a clipboard on my door, "Let's see… you came here on the 27th of November. Today is the 29th so two days," she answered.

_Wow two days! I must been exhausted! _I threw my mountain of covers off me and stood up slowly…_ at least the pain stopped._ I stared down at my feet they are scars, from the night when I was torched alive, now my skin is light and dark brown always my reminders of the one of worst day of my life.

"Do you need anything?" the woman asked.

"Yes do you know where my clothes and bag are?" I asked.

She pointed to the closet and walked out into the hall. I dressed into my regular outfit jeans, T-shirt and sneakers. As I was tying my shoes I heard him, _"Oh where, oh where can Peter Petrelli be…" _I glance out of the door. _He's here! _I had trouble with my shoe and gave up and just made a huge knot to keep my foot from slipping out. _"I finally got you now!" _I rushed out of the hall and glace around to make sure there weren't any nurses around.

_Have to hurry before I lose him again. _I carefully (Not to hurt myself again) ran down the steps to the basement. I listen carefully…_Nothing strange…_

I opened the door a creak to see him there pinned to a wooden box, screaming. Peter Petrelli was nailing him in with a nail gun. I stared at them in shock. _What can I do?! _

Peter yelled, "I want my brother back!" he tosses the gun away and started to punch Gabriel.

Gabriel was gasping with every blow, "I like to see you try!" he was laughing urging Peter to try to make him change willingly.

Peter put a hand on Gabriel's head just like Matt did. I pushed the door and ran out and found my voice, "NO STOP!" They both turned their heads to me with shock faces.

"Rachel… it's nice of you to join us. But you have horrible timing though…" Peter answered.

Gabriel was trying to get the nails out of his skin, "Don't do anything to her!" Gabriel hissed.

"Only if you give me back Nathan!" Peter yelled back he jumped off Gabriel and walked towards me grinning evilly.

Gabriel tried to budge out of the nails, "Rachel! Get as far away from him as you can! He can take away your ability if you're close enough!"

I looked in horror as Peter towered over me, "I will show you how it feels!" And he punches me hard in the face. I tumble backwards and warm blood spilled out of my nose and mouth. I started to kick at his legs as he fell I scamper to my feet but fell over again as his hand clutched my foot.

"_Let me go!" _I screamed in my head. But he didn't so I started to kick him with my free foot.

He punched me again this time I couldn't get up. He pulled my head up to show my brother my bloody face.

Gabriel yelled, "Alright stop! I would let you get Nathan back! But stop hurting her!"

Peter pulled me to the wall and laid me to watch. And he turned his back on me just leaving me there.

He put his hand on Gabriel's head, "Come on Nathan I know you are in there come on!"

"Don't listen to him!" I only manage a whisper. I tried to move my head but it hurts so badly and I couldn't move just staring at my brother has he changes to Nathan. Peter help nail out his body from the box. And in an instant he was healed. Unlike me I had blood dripping down my face to my chest and legs. Nathan glanced at my direction and stood up and started to walk towards me. I was so weak to move. Peter clutched his arm, "What are you doing? If you touch her you might turn back to Sylar!"

Nathan nudged Peter's hand away, "You mean I will turn back to myself, Pete I'm dead,"

Nathan kneeled next to me and gently put his hand on my chin, "Pete what the hell did you do to her?" I was forced to looks in his green eyes they looked mournfully.

"I… didn't mean to do it, but Sylar was daring me to force you out – and she came bursting in and I was in a rage – it made me angry that he has a sibling and now I don't because he murdered you!"

Nathan stared back at Peter, "So using her as a punching bag to get me back was the right thing to do? Pete I can't take this anymore I'm tired he's killing me… And what you just did made him infuriated I don't know how long I can fight him much longer,"

Nathan glanced back at me and moved my head I heard a crack in my neck, "OW!" I whispered I'm too weak to scream tears ran down my face.

Peter glanced down at Nathan and me, "Nathan I feel horrible what I did but just leave her here… I need to show you something,"

"Peter! So we just leave a kid to die? What happen to you? You always thought about others – but now…"

"I changed a lot on the night Sylar 'died'," Peter added, "Come on Nathan I'll come back for her later,"

Nathan hesitated but nodded and let go on my chin carefully and both walked out leaving me to rot and die. _I'm going to die! I think my neck is broken and I'm bleeding to death!_

I waited to die, end my suffering. But it felt longer then I had expected. For a long time the only sound was _drip, drip, drip _from the leak in the pipes. _How long will I have to wait? Has it already been a couple of hours? _

A pair of foot-steps came my way I couldn't lift my head I was forced to stare at my chest. _Who's there?_

Finger tips went under my chin and I can finally see him, "Rachel are you still with me?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"_Gabriel!" _I pushed the thought to him.

"Ok you still here. Hold on I'm going to lay you down…" He carefully laid me down and grabbed my hand. In an instant I started to heal. I gasped as the cuts, bruises and my neck went back into place. I started to cry in joy and hugged him.

"How…did you do that…?" I asked exhausted.

"Don't know I just touched you and you healed!" he was so happy to see me he pushed back and looked at my face, "You look so different! I can see you had grown,"

"Well I was forced to grow up," I smiled, "I missed you so much!"

He smiled back at me and carried me out of the basement and into the road, "Time to go home,"

_Home… _I was so tired I fell asleep on his shoulder.

As my eyes opened I was in a bedroom with the curtains covering the sunlight. I slowly creaked out of bed and opened the door. I was surrounded by books and artifacts. I glanced around the unfamiliar apartment in the kitchen Gabriel was sitting down reading a newspaper with a coffee mug at his side.

"Morning," I yawned.

He glanced up from the newspaper, "No, it's the afternoon," _ha, ha, funny._ He smiled as I sat next to him.

"So… where are we?" I asked.

He gazed around and back to me, "This is my apartment, I use to live in before I had trouble with my abilities… want to eat anything? I think everything is still fresh,"

I stared at him, "You think? Aw… sure what do you have,"

He gave me a sarcastic look, "I'm not going to poison you with old food, come on,"

He stood up and search through the cabinets, "Here I have some cereal." He poured some in a bowl and handed it to me. He sat back down glancing at my face. I taste a spoon full of cereal, I stopped chewing sour and staleness filled my taste buds I almost made disgust face but stop myself and smiled at him. He stared at me, "So what do you think?" he couldn't help himself from smiling.

"It's great!" I swallowed.

He started to laugh, "You're lying, looks like I have to go food shopping!"

I stick out my tongue, "So I'm the human taster to see if the food is still good?"

He chuckled, "I missed that attitude of yours! Would you like to test the milk?"

I smacked his arm playfully, "No you can do the honors it's your places and your food!"

He changed the subject, "Why were you at the hospital?"

I hesitated but answered, "Well… I needed it because I've been attacked by a psychopath named Samuel,"

He stared at me, "That name rings a bell…" he thought for a few seconds.

"I can refresh your memory," and got up and seized my bag and came back at the table. He gave me a curious glance at my bag.

I pulled out the picture of me that Gabriel had drawn and the compass.

He picked up the drawling, "I… drew this… it's a little fuzzy… but I was in a trailer working on it…" and he picked up the compass and his eyes went far away and came back to reality and he stared down at the compass, "I remember, I was back to my original self but had no memory at all… I stumbled into a carnival and… Samuel took me in to his family…And he started to show me the horrible past that I had created and an image of you smiling sadly back at me…"

"Where did he show you your past and me?" I asked.

He didn't let go of his glazed on the compass, "In a house of mirrors… Also I can see you catching the compass and running away from Samuel…"

"Gabriel, snap out of it!" I shook him.

He glanced at me concerned, "How's your back?" I felt my back and I was surprised it was healed. I was curious about me being healed I pulled up my jeans and notice my scars has disappeared!

"I'm fine! You healed me even my old scars from two months ago,"

He stared at me, "I'm sorry if I'm acting weird it's just that all my memory is just slowly coming back…"

"Don't worry start touch stuff and your memory will come back… Do I look horrible?"

He gave me a blank face, "Define horrible,"

"Is my hair a mess, do I look like I just came out from a fighting arena?" I asked. He glanced at my face and just nodded.

"At least you're honest," I sighed and ran to the bedroom. Grabbing a change of clothes I raced to the bathroom to wash off the dried blood from my face and neck. I walked out of the room to find my brother waiting at the door, "Where do you think we're going?" I asked knowing he'll bring me into this.

"To pay Samuel a visit," Gabriel answered. _I'm not going._ Gabriel walked up to me and lifts me off the ground, "Oh yes you are!" He carried me under his arm like what people do with dogs! He wouldn't let my feet touch the ground.

"Why do I have to come?" I yelled at him.

"Because I don't trust you alone in my apartment if I come back I might find it burned down." He answered walking in the hall still have me under his arm. _Man he's strong! Where are the neighbors? I like to see him explain to them why he has a girl under his arm!_

"All the neighbors are in their rooms and nobody cares what I'm doing anyway," Gabriel read my thoughts!

"Hey that isn't polite to read minds!" I yelled trying to get my feet to touch the floor and tugged on his arm to try to break his holding bond.

He laughed, "You're the one to talk! You been doing that your whole life,"

"Let me guess you can steal my ability too?" I touched the ground and tugged myself out of his hold.

He turned around smirking at me, "I don't need to kill a person to get their ability, if I came in contact with them I get them. But you can do that also, you stolen mine. But you don't have the hunger which is strange…"

"Well maybe only the men in the family get that!" I stuck my tongue at him and started to run back towards the room. But he scooped me up and held me over his shoulder. "Come on put me down! What's so important in going?" I kicked him softly to make sure I don't piss him off.

"What wrong? Are you scared to go back out there?" He asked. I grew quiet. He walked out of the building and I was forced to look at the ground and his back the ground started to get far way then I saw the streets and cars. _Oh my god he's flying. _

The wind started to blow heavy and air went through my shirt, "Please don't drop me!" I prayed as we flew over the city getting higher towards the clouds. I clutched at his back to have confidence of not falling.

Gabriel laughed, "Are you scared of heights? Well you are going to be angry at me,"

I stared in horror as he said the last words, "You wouldn't dare!"

I felt him threw my legs over his shoulder and I dug my nails into his back as I felt my weight go over board and I clutch on to his legs and I slipped! I screamed as I free fall. _Oh my god! Oh my god! _I screamed, "AAHHHHH! Dear god please don't let me die!" I stared horrified at the buildings getting bigger by the second I felt myself dropped into arms. I glanced up at my brother who was grinning wildly.

"I hate you!" I yelled and cross my arms and stared at the moving clouds not wanting to even look at him.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry," he replied, "I was just joking have a little fun! I haven't had this much freedom in –,"

I glared at him, "The carrying part was fine but throwing me off your shoulder was way over the line!"

He stared back at me and shifted his glaze to the clouds. I can feel he was flying faster, from the way the wind hit us, I don't blame him. He would want to get me to land since I was really pissed off. Never liked heights, I liked the ground and walking better then flying!

We finally landed on sweet land! "Land!" I kneeled down calming my heart.

"I already said I'm sorry," Gabriel replied to my sarcastic shout, 'Land!'

I glanced up to see the carnival _great I'm back._

Gabriel gave me a warning look, "Stay close to me now. This time listen to me!"

"Fine," I replied and walked behind him I put a hand on his shoulder following him. I stepped out of his shadow as he spotted Samuel. Before he was anywhere near him a bold, overweight man came blocking my brother's way. _I'm fine I'm not going anywhere near—_

"I will not let you pass Sylar!" he yelled.

Gabriel sneered, "Hello Doyle," Doyle flew back and hit the table where Samuel worked. Gabriel pulled me behind him and gave me a warning look.

"I tried to stop him," Doyle gasped.

Samuel asked, "Stop who –,"

"Hello Samuel," Gabriel called to them.

"Sylar!" Samuel was too shock to react at first. He turned to Doyle, "Get everyone to safety! But not too far!" Doyle ran off.

Gabriel continued ignoring the retreating man, "It has been a long time since my body was with my mind; memories still coming back," He put his hand in his pocket and threw the compass at Samuel.

Samuel glanced behind my brother and smiled at me, "I know why you are here. You are here to have fun,"

"I doubt that," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm here to feast!" Gabriel snarled and Samuel was pinned to the wall by my brother's power.

_This not going to look good for Samuel… Hope no one else will get hurt…_

"I can help you! I can tell you more!" Samuel yelled.

"You already help me; you have a lot of people with abilities! I t will make me stronger!"

"_Gabriel calm down! You aren't going to hurt anyone else here!" _I pushed the thought to him. I ran in front of him and saw only hunger raging in his eyes. I wasn't tall enough to be at his face. _"Stop!" _ I started to jump up and down but he held me down with a strong arm onto my shoulder still staring hungrily at Samuel.

"No it makes me stronger!" yells Samuel.

Gabriel had one arm to hold me down and use the other he points his finger at Samuel's sweaty head. I focus on his face have no needing to see the gore that will happen. I saw Gabriel hesitating peering down at me quickly. Pile of dust and rocks came around us. I screamed before anything had happen, Gabriel pushes me out of the circle of dust in a second the rocks close in on Gabriel it _threw_ him; his whole body was invisible to see through the rocks. I watched in horror, it felt like hours as the rocks fell to see my brother's cut up body that was almost to the bone. He fell to the ground and I rush over to his aid to see if he's still alive. I check his head and the skin was already in the healing process. I put my brother's head on my lap and I glared at Samuel who was glaring back.

"You three come and take these two into Lydia's trailer," Samuel called as he'd brush off the dust on his pants.

Three men came towards my brother and I put my hands out protectively, "Stay away from us!" I flick my hands and two of the men flew back while the other glared at me. I sneered, "Warn ya!" And I send him flying too.

Samuel glared at me, "Come on now no one wants to fight,"

"Yeah says you! How 'bout you come and try me out?" I challenged him lifting my brother off my lap and stood up glaring at Samuel. I made sure my brother wouldn't be harm.

Samuel laughed heinously, "You're just –,"

I glanced at the table behind him with a flicked of my hand. The table flings itself at Samuel and he collapsed.

I sneered, "What? Still think I'm too young to fight an old geezer like you?"

Samuel stumbled as he forced himself up, "I'm not the one fighting you," He nodded behind me, "Eli,"

I spun around to find six men mirror image as each other and all tramped me down. I screamed and kick as four toss me up and carried me away to Lydia's trailer as two drags my brother. "Let me go!" I hissed.

"Sure," All of them answered and dropped me down and the other two placed Gabriel on the bed.

Lydia came in view, "What are you doing bring _him _in here?!"

"Samuel's order," One man answered then walked out as Lydia shooed him away, "Where's Samuel?" she glanced at me as I sat on the couch.

I closed my eyes and listen, _"I finally have both Sylar and his brat of a sister!"_ I opened my eyes.

I glanced up at Lydia, "Outside, he's on the left side of your trailer. He's having a swell time having my brother and me here!"

She nodded, "Stay here I don't want to have a problem." And she left.

I march up to my brother and sat on the bed his face was fully healed, "Gabriel?" I kept poking his arm.

It took him a few minutes to do anything. "What?" He moaned.

I pulled my face closer to his, "Are you ok? You know we are stuck here in this damn carnival since I 'made a big problem'. Lydia is coming in right now –,"

The door swung open and Lydia jumped in, "Rachel can you stay outside… for a while, I need to talk to your brother,"

I read her mind, _"I need to do this alone, and a little girl is too young to see this…" _

"Lydia—," I started. But Gabriel clutched my arm and nodded.

"Please it will only be a while," Lydia pleaded.

I stared in her eyes then at his. I nod and kiss his forehead and trudged outside into the freezing air. _They don't know me at all _I smiled to myself and place an ear on the air vent to eavesdrop on their little talk.

"I can feel what other people feel if you let me…" that was Lydia and added, "Samuel saw you hesitate I can tell you what it means," I couldn't hear anything else just… _I can't believe what I'm hearing…_

Lydia again, "So much sadness, and you are afraid to have a relationship. But to tell you the truth there is a little girl waiting outside for you who really cares for you."

"I doubt that, who will love a monster like me?" Gabriel replied.

"She does. She was very worried about you when you disappeared. It brought her all the way here to search for you… I can see you care for her also…"

"Stop it! Do you know what I do to people like you and her…?" Gabriel asked. I leaned in putting an ear to the vent.

"You slice open our heads and steal our powers…" Lydia answers.

"I know what you want too – I can get your power without killing you – I just like killing—you want me to kill Samuel…Hmm it appears everyone has a plan for me," Gabriel replied coldly.

The door burst open and Gabriel came out with his black long shirt halfway over his head. I stared at him. As he had his shirt in place he glanced back at me, "Come over here, I need help finding something."

I trudged over to him, "What are y—,"

He cut me off, "I'm looking for the ink…" he answered as he flipped over the table (that I threw) searching.

"Why?" I asked blankly.

Gabriel sighed, "Because it will help me find answers. Lydia told me that I'd hesitated before taking Samuel's life. I never really done…" he trailed off searching.

I stared at him as he kept searching, "That's what bothering y—,"

"It's all gone you destroyed the last of it," I jumped out of my skin and looked over my shoulder Samuel was five feet away from me.

Gabriel put his arm in front of me and guard me facing Samuel, "Make more," Gabriel commanded.

Samuel stared at him, "Fine," he picks up a broken pot and mix around the soil.

I stared at his face and saw a blacken bruise, "How's your face?" I sneered.

Samuel glared at me and laughed, "No thanks to you brat,"

"You have no successful experience of taking with children I believe, and I saw some running around here. Very ironic," I commented Gabriel chuckled.

"Huh you have a piece of work right there," Samuel replied to Gabriel.

Gabriel glared, "I know but I'm starting to get use to her,"

Samuel turned away and walked away with the pot. Gabriel followed I had an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You know Lydia told me everything, how you can't kill," Samuel replied over his shoulder.

"Really, I doubt she told you everything," Gabriel sneered.

Samuel looked puzzled and they both glance over where Lydia was staring back.

"It's done!" He answered.

Gabriel glanced down at the black liquid, "What now?"

"We watch the magic, come now let's get this over with," He placed the ink down on a table and pick up the end of a paint brush.

Gabriel took off his shirt and hand it to me. I watched anxiously as Samuel poked Gabriel's chest with the end of the wooden brush. Ink came spilling out of it and it travel around his body. Gabriel looked puzzled and anxious, "What's it doing?"

Samuel followed the ink travel around his body, "Stop thinking and let it be what it wants to be,"

Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes; the ink stopped at his left arm and we all stared at it. Samuel went on his toes to look over my brother's shoulder as Gabriel got a better look.

"Isn't that interesting?!" Samuel was amazed.

I bend closer and saw right there on his arm was a tattoo of Claire. I glanced up at him confused. _What does this mean?_

"Rachel come on we are leaving," Gabriel responded as he put on his black shirt again and pulled me along with him.

"Are we flying again because I –," I was interrupted by my brother pulling me on his back and flew in the cool twilight air.

"Ok this I can handle. Not the over your shoulder bit…" I replied hugging him tight so I wouldn't have a thought about falling… again.

He laughed, "Yup it's better for me too because I think you are getting heavier – kidding!" he added as I gave him an angry pout.

"Sure…" I mouthed.

* * *

It was dark maybe pass nine as Gabriel landed on a school campus. He let me down as he shot back up floating near a third floor window, "Hello, Cheerleader!" he whispered. I stared up at him as he stares into the room.

* * *

**Hope all of you liked it. Any comments or questions please Review!**


	4. Brave New World

"Gabriel! Are you going to stare at her the whole night?" I asked gazing up at him as he floated in air.

He gazed down at me, "No just making sure she was there,"

"Sure… like she will disappear if you turn your gaze away from her," I remarked in a whisper. I knew he can hear me he says he have a stronger sense of hearing.

"Funny, what time do you think she would wake up?" He asked dropping right next to me.

"I don't know probably 10:00 a.m. Why?"

"Because we are going to visit her tomorrow," he answered.

"Oh great I bet you aren't going to have a warm welcome… for me maybe." I remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprise," he replied under his breath. He took my hand and pulled me to the building. I wasn't surprised that it was locked.

"Locked what –," I stopped myself as Gabriel put his hand out and his hand went _through _the door. He pulled himself in when only his arm that was holding my hand. _I don't know about this!_ And he yanked me in I went tumbling through the door and landed on soft carpet.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied coldly as I brush myself off. He chuckled and walked to the first door and put an ear to the door, "Please no more going through –." He stepped through the door and unlocked from the inside. The door swung open and he gave me a smirk.

"You were saying?" He let me walk in. There were two beds on each of the wall. He picked the bed near the door.

I sat down to the one near the window.

"You need some sleep," he replied glancing at me.

I frowned, "No, I slept a little on the flight you're the one who needs some sleep you look horrible."

He chuckled, "Funny, so what are you going to be doing when I sleep,"

"What afraid I would escape? – kidding," I added at his face turned hard, "I might sleep after you or draw…"

"You draw?" he asked amazed. But I knew he saw it back in the hotel room the first day we truly met.

"Don't change the subject," I wined.

"Fine, but I'm going to have to see that one day, ok?" he grinned.

"Night Gabriel," I replied.

He chuckled relaxing and in a few minutes he finally was snoozing. I clutched my sketchbook and just glance through my latest sketches. The last few months I've sketched Bennet, Bennet, Samuel, Claire, the Petrelli family, Micah's aunt, Matt Parkman, Lydia with Edgar and now I'm drawling the man named Eli who tackled me from behind. After a while I fell asleep from the long day.

It was 8 a.m. when I felt Gabriel's warm lips on my forehead, "Morning," I yawned and stretched.

He was fully dress in new clothes but still worn all black. I glanced up at his face which was now refreshed.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Great! I haven't slept that good in a very long time," he smiled and added, "Get dress I would be waiting in the cafeteria for you. Hurry up." And he left the room.

I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out something that is fresher. After I changed and ran out of the room I tried to fix my hair better when I bumped into a girl who has long curly reddish hair.

"Sorry! It's my first day here and I'm going to be late to my class. Can you show me where the cafeteria is I need to eat first,"

"Sure right this way," she led me out of the dorms and we started to walk swiftly to the building on the other side of the campus, "My name is Lexi by the way,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel," I answered as we stepped into the bright lit enormous cafeteria.

"Thank you so much!" I replied she nodded and walked back outside. I walked in the food line and waited. I glanced around with no luck finding my brother and I started to choose my breakfast.

"Finally you showed up!" I jumped and glared at my smirking brother.

"Well I need directions!" I argued. I picked up my tray which had one pancake, an apple and two bacon strips.

Gabriel led me to a table that was in the back.

"Are you going to eat something?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pancake.

"Already ate," he replied scanning the cafeteria.

"Well I got these for you," I handed him the bacon strips, "I rarely eat meat,"

He picked up the bacon smiled and ate them with one bite.

"Yeah I can see that you ate," I mumbled. As I went back to eating my food, "You know I can tell you are lying to me now. Guess being with you for a while I learned a thing or two." I grinned biting into my apple.

"I know a lot about you too," he grinned back. He shut up and glanced up excitedly. I followed his gaze and found him staring at Claire. She was with a tall girl with black hair; it looks like they are arguing. I glanced at Gabriel whom has his eyes closed, I bet he is trying very hard to listen. I just ignored him and finished my apple. I stood up to through away my tray but Gabriel grabbed my shoulder forcing me down.

I sighed _one day I'm going to have bruises every time he grabs me. _I waited until Claire got up and walk away leaving the girl.

"Now can I throw my tray away?" I asked annoyed.

He ignored my question, "Follow Claire I would be ahead of you," I glanced at him puzzled but trod to catch up with Claire. When I glance back at Gabriel he was talking to the girl that Claire walked in with.

I ran behind Claire making sure she doesn't see me. She walked up stairs in another building on the school ground I followed. I stopped as she walked in to a classroom, "Is this Professor Inane lesson?" Clare asked I stepped behind her.

"Nope study group," replied a familiar voice. He turned around with a grin, it was Gabriel. He flipped the chalk board that read, Why Claire Bennet a dozen times.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Claire hissed.

"I came to learn," Gabriel sneered.

I walked pass Claire, "Hi Claire," she wasn't surprise to see me. I walked pass both of them and sat near the window ignoring the commotion that raged through her thoughts.

Claire was outraged, "Do you know how much I love to kill you – no offense to you Rachel I'll let you pass,"

"None taken he dropped me out of the sky," I replied Gabriel glared at me I smile sheepish.

"Listen I know you must hate me," Gabriel glanced at Claire then out of the window.

"You killed my father!" Claire yelled. She stared at me, "I can see it coming from him, but you? I thought you were a good person."

"I didn't know! I was too worked up about what your family did to my brother! I wasn't in any part of it," I replied.

"Hmm, it seem such a long time ago." Gabriel came back to his conversation, "I'm a little off my game. But you are going to help me get it back," Gabriel sneered at Claire.

"Says who? Rachel what is he talking about?" Claire turned to me not wanting to look at my brother.

I shrugged, "I will tell you when I know,"

Gabriel pulled his sleeve up and showed Claire the tattoo, "Says this; your face came showing in the ink. It wasn't my chose or I wouldn't be here. Destiny showing what I desire and what I need. I don't want to be a monster anymore and somehow you can help me."

"I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it!" Claire snarled.

"Who says it was your life?" Gabriel grinned evilly nodding to the table I stood up to see a green backpack.

"Gretchen," Claire gasped.

"Oh my God you are seriously going too far!" I glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel sneered at me, "If you don't want to be here then leave,"

"No way, I am staying to make sure you aren't going over your head," I replied plumbing down to a desk Claire sat next to me.

"Let's get this over with you don't have to hurt Gretchen," Claire replied coldly to Gabriel.

"I promise you will have your roommate back – if you answer some questions. This was what I was thinking about you and me –," he drawn a chart that has a C and the other side a S. Claire gave me a side way look I just shook my head. "– We both have some things in common we were both abandon –," he checked both sides of the chart, "Abandon by our parents and raised by people who didn't understand us –,"

"My parents know me just fine," Claire argued.

"Stop lying to yourself," Gabriel replied and went on, "Both of our fathers are cold blooded killers, which is ironic since both of us can't be killed," Gabriel checked both sides. I glanced down _he does have a point…_ I looked at Claire's lap as she clutched a pencil and hid it. I gave her a warning look and shuck my head. She just turned her attention back to Gabriel like nothing is happening. _This isn't going to go well._ I glanced at Gabriel but it seems he doesn't care.

"I get it we have a _few_ things in common, what is your point?" Claire asked getting up from her seat and walked away.

"We have the same blocks and we ended up so different," Gabriel responded.

Claire stopped and turns to face my brother, "Do you want to know why we are different?" _Don't say it Claire! _"You are a psychopath, mystery solved!"

_She has done it_. My brother had the look irritation. He flicked his hand and Claire flew on a nearby couch.

Gabriel glared at her, "You think this is a game? This is my life!" Gabriel yelled, "You are here to help me! Do you care what I do to your roommate? If you don't want to give me answers fine! I have to get them out myself!" Gabriel marched over to Claire I stood up and ran over to Claire just in case I need to stop Gabriel.

"What are you going to do? Slice my head open again?" Claire challenge struggling to get up.

Gabriel sneered, "No, my friend Lydia gave me an ability to feel what other people feel, to get in their soul. But she has a physical way to know what they are feeling… but what the hell its college," he bent down over her and kisses her full on the lips. I stared disbelief.

I warned, _"Be careful Gabriel, don't go too far," _he stopped and step back away from Claire licking his lips.

"Just tell me where she is!" Claire yelled spitting.

"Claire Bennet you been holding on to me," Gabriel answered.

Claire can finally lift her head, "What are you talking about?"

"We are the same. We used this gift to build walls to stay away from people like Gretchen… and Rachel. God all the memories in the room when I was tying her up in the room there was so many plosives."

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"Plosives," he repeated. And went on, "She had so many good times with you like…can I barrow your book and cut my hand… But you are pushing her away and you will be alone too. I'm trying to get used to having Rachel with me she the only thing that is different between you and me. I am not alone anymore, you on the other hand –,"

Claire had enough she pulled out the pencil and stab Gabriel in the eye. He yelled in pain I ran to help him.

While Claire shouted, "Your right you are off your game. You just told me where she is!" and she stormed off.

"I told you not to go too far!" I commented as he pulls the pencil out of his eye.

"Shut up," he replied. He stood up and tackled me and we flew straight out of the window. He zoomed to where the dorms are. He went through the window (without breaking it) and shape shift to the girl Gretchen.

"She wasn't harmed was she?" I asked

He just shook his head, "Help tie me up," he answered in a high pitch girl voice. I helped him or I would say _her_ put a bandana around hismouth. I made myself invisible to the human eye and waited for Claire to come and save her "roommate".

Claire burst in "Gretchen!" and helped "her" get out of the ropes, "I'm so sorry!"

"No it's ok," Gretchen replied.

The lights flickered just like lightning.

"Is it over?" Gretchen asked.

"No it –," The windows shattered and they ran into the hall, I followed calmly.

"Should we go out in the open?" Gretchen asked.

"No that what he wants," Claire replied glancing around anxiously.

"How do you know?"

"Because I sort of know how he thinks," Claire answered; _so do I. _

"Gretchen" gave me one of those sarcastic faces and turned back to Claire, "Someone is coming!" Gretchen yelled.

"In here!" Claire opened a closet. _Man, Gabriel a good actor._

"_Thanks," _Gabriel responded in his mind. I smiled and followed. Claire closed the closet door before I got in. _ Oh well I would just have to wait and listen._

"So Sylar…" Gretchen started.

"He just wants me to help him find out his problem. But I stabbed him in the eye… listen I'm sorry," Claire started.

"It's ok,"

"Not about that – well yes about that – but keeping you away from getting close to me. This guy Sylar sat down and told me that we are a lot alike. He told me if I don't stop building up walls I would be lonely then him… No wonder Sylar is so mess up. Too many excuses can mess up someone's humanity,"

"That's the answer. Becoming human again he needs to get rid of his powers," Gretchen sounded amazed _looks like Gabriel got his answer._

"Yea maybe," Claire agreed.

"Now was that so hard?" it was Gabriel's real voice it looks like he's back.

"You son of a bitch where is she?!" Claire screamed.

"It's dinner time I think she is where you left her," Gabriel answered.

"You never took her," Claire commented.

"I guess… I'm not really being myself," Gabriel stepped out and signals me to come with him.

We were back in the cafeteria and we watch as Claire and her friend walked away.

"You know I kind of like the new you, helping Claire with her life and all," I hugged him he gave me a small smile.

"I don't know this new me makes me feel…weak…" he mumbled.

"No, sparing someone's life doesn't make you weak it makes you human." I commented and stepped in line to get something to eat. I took two slices of peperoni pizza.

"Thought you said you rarely eat meat," He remarked as he cupped up spaghetti and meatballs.

"I like a little flavor on my pizza," I replied sitting down and chew the slice I bite off.

"You know I think you hesitated because I was right there with you," I commented.

Gabriel thought for a while, "Maybe," He changes the subject, "We will sleep here and leave early in the morning," he responded as he ate.

"Great, leaving early, not really a morning person," I sighed.

I was woken up by the air blowing my face, my brother carried me in the air, "You didn't even bother to wake me?"

He chuckled, "You said you aren't a morning person so I don't want to piss you off."

We traveled forever! "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see," he simply responded. _Come on! I'm so bored!_

He stared down at me, "Do you want me to drop you again?"

I glared at him, "NO!" He chuckled and went back to flying picking up speed.

We finally landed on the front steps to a beautiful open glass house. I gasped in astonishment, Gabriel knocked twice; I glanced up at him puzzled. The door swung open and a woman with the cutest baby boy; she looked up at my brother and at me.

"Hey buddy," Gabriel smiled at the baby and he giggles and hides his face in his mother's chest.

The woman smiled I smiled back, my brother replied, "My name is Gabriel and I'm a friend of Matt's." I glances disbelief at him and the woman. _This is Matt Parkman's wife and baby!_

"I'm sorry he isn't here right now," she replied.

Gabriel answered, "We can wait,"

"Ok come on in, do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

Gabriel led me in and we sat down in the kitchen table, "Yes please, I'm starving airline food is the worst," I replied.

"Oh I know and they call that food!" she responded and rummage through the fridge.

"By the way my name is Rachel, my brother doesn't introduce me to people very often," I remarked smiling crookedly at my brother.

I glanced at the baby who was playing in his baby crib. I stood up and headed over to the baby, "Can I hold him?" I asked his mother.

"Sure, just be careful he likes to pull hair," she answered handing me fruit salad.

I bend down to pick up the baby he reaches towards and I hugged him, "Aw! You're so cute! What is your name?"

"His name Matty after his father looks like he likes you!" She sat down next to Gabriel, "So how do you know Matt?"

Gabriel answered, "I – was one of the cops working with him. But I found a job in New York as a detective."

I played blocks with Matty as he stacked them up I asked, _"So are you going to tell me how you know where Matt lives?"_

Gabriel stared at me, _"When he made my body think it was Petrelli my own mind went to his head. So the past two months I was making his life a living hell until he helped me get my body back. I just recently remembered where he lives._"

I stared at him shock, _"Are you serious?!"_ he nodded.

I turned my attention back to Matty who was climbing on top of me. I laughed as he knocks me over and lies on top of my face.

_Ding dong!_ The door ranged.

"Oh that will be the day care," Matt's wife picked up her baby and opened the door, "Here you go, I will be picking up him up at 5 p.m." and she shut the door.

"Rachel thank you for keeping Matty occupied," she replied.

"No problem he actually made my day," I smiled.

She smiled back and went in her room getting ready for I'm guessing work.

The front door open and Matt came in, "Janice I'm home from the grocery store,"

Gabriel walked up to him sneering, "Wow, have you ever heard of getting two trips?"

"Oh my God, are you stuck in my head again?" Matt was white in shock and horror.

"That was so two months ago," Gabriel chuckled, "Calm down Parkman if I wanted you dead than we wouldn't be talking,"

"Then what the hell you want?" Matt asked.

"It's complicated, my life is taking a few turns and I'm here for a fact mission," Gabriel answered.

Matt's wife came into the room, "Matt honey the day care picked up Matty and Rachel and Gabriel have some stories they want to tell you,"

"Rachel…" he looked in the kitchen and I waved back at him holding his blank stare.

"We really need to catch up," Gabriel grins humorless.

We all sat down at the table. I kept my eyes on Matt and Gabriel's face.

"Matt let me tell you Matty is in love with Rachel!" Janice glanced at her husband she was about to leave for work.

"Really?" Matt glance surprised at me.

Matt got up and put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, "Honey I'm going to show Gabe here our basement,"

"Ok honey I'm leaving for work right now," She kissed Matt goodbye and left.

Gabriel stood up, "Rachel can you stay up here for a few minutes while I talk to Matt," Gabriel headed down stairs as Matt followed. _Yeah right like I'm going to stay up here! _I made myself invisible and headed down stairs. I sat down on the stairs. I was afraid that my brother will hear me. But I bet he knows I'm here.

Matt stared at my brother, "Okay what is your fact finding mission?"

Gabriel stared at him, "I have to remember husband, father, and you know sometimes you're more – stronger than me. You made a family with this gift – or curse whatever you call it—,"

"Look I don't really care but if this is about revenge –," Matt argued.

Gabriel glared, "What you did to me I was tempted but I don't want to be that person anymore, I have a kid to take care of now,"

"Oh," Matt glanced blankly.

Gabriel sighed, "I need you to get inside my head again,"

Matt laughed, "You're serious? You are insane,"

Gabriel glared at him and yelled, "If I am it what my powers did to me. I can't live with these powers. I don't want to get anyone in danger especially Rachel. You need to take them away!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Matt argued.

"I don't really care. When I'm free from the temptation I would be normal," Gabriel replied.

"You want to be normal? That ship sailed like fifty murders ago!" Matt yelled.

"I'm asking nicely," Gabriel snarled.

"Last time I went in your head you made my life a living hell! Why would I do it?" Matt asked.

Gabriel lift one finger, "Janice –," and put up another, "—and the kid. I really want to change but I'm insane remember and the only thing I need to do is point,"

Matt stared in horror, "Rachel wouldn't let you do it,"

Gabriel sneered, "She's a kid I'm stronger than she. And you know that no one can stop me,"

Matt hesitated, "Fine I would do it but leave my family out of it,"

"Fine," Gabriel agreed.

Matt went up first and I moved to the side to make sure I didn't hit him. Then Gabriel followed I stepped in front of him and he bumped into me.

"You aren't going to hurt them," I replied coldly.

Gabriel stared at me, "Can't promise that, if I'm pissed off I wouldn't be able to stop myself –,"

"Then I would stop you I doubt you will kill me," I replied turning and heading up stairs.

Gabriel caught my wrist and hiss, "I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself with you either Rachel. So don't get in the way,"

I pulled myself free from his grip and stared, "Can't promise that," and ran upstairs.

I found Matt waiting in the living room I sat down on the couch as my brother stood facing Matt.

I glanced anxiously at them.

Matt put his hand on Gabriel's head like he did back in the hotel room. He closed his eyes and started too gasped and let go.

I stood up, "Maybe I should –,"

"No! You aren't going to be part of this," Gabriel hissed at me pointing at the couch.

I sat back down and pouted, "I bet I'm stronger then –,"

"Rachel!" Gabriel glared. I stared back at him crossing my arms.

He turned back to Matt, "Try again I don't feel different come on!"

"Ok, ok," replied Matt. He tried a second time this time I could feel an invisible force pushing back again, Matt's nose started to bleed and again he bent down gasping, "I can't! I can't!"

"Try again!" Gabriel argues.

"Maybe – it's not me it's you. Maybe you are fighting, you don't want to give away your powers," Matt yelled.

"You're lying!" Gabriel hissed.

The front door is open Mrs. Parkman stared back at us. _Oh no, _"Matt honey I forgot my – Matt what's going on?" she screams as Gabriel pined her to the wall.

"Stop! Stop!" Matt yelled.

I ran at my brother trying to get his attention away from Janice, "Gabriel stop!" I flicked my hand and he slid away. But still had Janice he glared at me. He was blinded by anger and he flicked his hand back and _I _went flying hitting the table.

_OW! He's out of control! _ I stagger up and disappear. _Maybe I could get him._ I ran at him invisible and slam into him we both tumble backwards. He knocked me off and forced me down he stood back up having both me and Janice. I clutch my neck _I can't breathe. _

I can hear Matt yelling, "Let her go! I would try again,"

Gabriel yelled, "If you don't get them out I would use them all, I can be creative,"

"Look what you are doing! You are hurting the only person you love!" Matt screamed.

Gabriel snapped out of his trace and glance down at me. I was in tears _I can't breathe! _Tears fell and I started to kick my legs gasping, "I – can't – breathe!" He stared at me disbelief and stared at his hands and back to me. He put his hand down that was holding me. I felt the pressure leave and I was gasping for air. I started to chough badly. I took huge gasps of air. Gabriel stared mournfully at me.

Gabriel whispered, "How do you use your powers without hurting anyone?" he still has an arm out embracing Janice.

Matt answered, "You don't, and you just have to understand that you can really hurt someone. And need to stay in control."

I took one more gasp of air, "Gabriel… let her go," He put his gaze on me than at Janice and finally let go.

"Last chance Parkman," he sat down on the couch.

I raised my head and place a hand on my beating head.

"Rachel… I told you…" Gabriel had his face in his hands. I crawled over to my brother and sat next to him.

I sighed, "No you're right I shouldn't have interfere…"

Gabriel looked up at me, "No I shouldn't have done anything I almost killed you!"

"Almost," I gave him a small smile. He put his head back in his hands.

I glanced outside to the arguing couple, _"He wants to be normal and me to take his powers," _Matt whispered, _"I try to get in his head and that what he wants,"_

His wife hissed, _"Stop giving what he wants you need to destroy this monster before he hurts anyone else. You need to bury him so he will not hurt anyone!"_

I glanced back at my brother who was killing himself for hurting me. Guess he doesn't care what they were talking about. "Why do you want to be normal?" I asked.

He peers at me, "This gift made me a monster… Before – I never acted like this, always go by the laws and try to be a good American citizen. And I'm starting to lose –,"

I hug him he looks up at me disbelief, "Hey, don't kill yourself over one thing besides I'm still going to be around. I'm not leaving for one stupid thing. Trust me I been through worse."

He returned my hug and gave me a half-hearted smile, "You're right you have,"

"Gabriel, please be careful about this… I don't want to be alone again." I glance at the door as Matt walked in.

Gabriel kissed my forehead and faced Matt, "Ok get on with it,"

This time I went in Matt head just in case. He tried again and I saw in Matt's head flashbacks of Gabriel's memories like some victims of his as he point at them; all of them were screaming as their heads got sliced off. Also I see Gabriel as a little boy with our father in a restaurant. _This doesn't seem right._

Then Matt let go of Gabriel. I just stood watching them unable to speak! _Ok something is very wrong!_

"I don't feel different," I heard Gabriel.

"Try on me," Matt replied. There was a weird echo I tried to speak again but a ringing filled my ears. Matt looked way too confident at my brother, Gabriel flicked his hand but nothing happen to Matt.

Gabriel gave him a shock and excited look, "You did it! My powers are gone!"

"No they're not gone, they just buried where you can never get them out. You threaten my family for the last time," Matt replied.

Gabriel gasped, "What did you do?!"

"I know what scares you and it is being alone with your immortality!" Matt sneered.

Gabriel yelled, "What you do to me?!"

Matt chuckled darkly, "I trapped you in your own twisted mind so you are going to be trap here alone; and the best part about it is that you wouldn't remember what happen when I'm gone. You would think that you killed everyone and you are the last surviving human. You will live every day like it is real,"

Gabriel screamed, "No! I'm not going to fall with your mind tricks…Where's – where's my sister? I thought – I thought you were helping me!" Gabriel was frozen in shock and…fear!

"No, I lied which is ironic that you can tell if people lie! Oh and don't worry about Rachel after I leave you, you will think she's dead like everyone else. I might even take care of her myself," Matt sneered.

Matt laughed and knocked Gabriel in a chair, "Enjoy Hell!"

Gabriel snapped up, "Parkman! PARKMAN!"

I stumbled and broke the connection to Matt's mind and I found myself gasping and in cold sweat on the floor. I glanced anxiously around finding my brother lying on the floor eyes closed… in a coma. Tears ran down my face I crawled closer to Gabriel but I was startled as Matt screamed, "No!" and he tackled me to the floor and dragged me as far away he could.

"Gabriel! Gabriel!" I screamed. _"Let me GO!"_ I snarled Matt's nose bled.

He dragged me to the kitchen. I kicked him in the groined and stumbled to my feet. He winced in pain on the floor.

"_You are going to bring him back!" _I hissed in his mind.

He struggled, _"No! I'm stronger then you!" _he stumbled up blocking my way to my brother.

"Fine I will do it myself!" I flicked my hand and Matt flew and hit the opposite wall. "And you call yourself strong!" I ran to Gabriel but hesitate to touch him _what happens if I go into a coma if I touch him? But I might be safe…_ I felt bear arms twisting around me dragging me back. Then a hot electrical pain in my back I tumbled forward. _Man I hate those tazer! _And blacked out…

Fuzzy images came to my vision as I open my eyes I was strap to the kitchen table. I glanced down at the ropes and chains.

_OW! My head! Where's Parkman? _I glance around and land my gaze at the stairs. _Downstairs… Great I'm an idiot should have knocked him out! Next time I will. _

Scraping noises filled the air scared tears filled my eyes, "What – are you doing?!" I screamed.

Matt called up, "You will see," And laughed darkly.

I spring up and down moving the chair to see down stairs. _What the hell he's doing down there?! _

There was a raging knock at the door, "Matt!" It was Peter Petrelli! _Can't believe he would be the one to save me! _"Matt!" Matt rushed up the stairs grabbing a kitchen towel and he tied in around my mouth.

"_Peter don't trust Matt!" _I pushed the thought to Peter as he knocked again, "Matt!"

Matt answered the door blocking my view, "Hey, I was just working downstairs,"

Peter gave him a wary look but hid it, "Its ok been a long time," They shaking hands; a light came into Peter's.

Peter glared at Matt.

"What?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Sylar's here," Peter replied.

"How –" Matt asked.

"I heard what you're thinking," and he burst in. Peter ran into the kitchen and spotted me, "Rachel?" he took me out of the puzzle of chains and ropes holding me close, "Come with me,"

He turned facing Matt who looked crazed and confused. _"Peter he did something to my brother! He might do the same to us!" _I stared at him he stared back.

"People die Matt and he is going to save them," Peter replied heading down stairs with his arm around me.

"Peter, don't go down there!" Matt yelled, chasing us down. I glanced at the new built wall and my brother's body behind it.

_Oh my god!_ I gasped buried my face into Peter's chest. He patted my back.

"What the hell you do?" Peter yelled.

"I went in his head and trap him in his worst nightmare," Matt was getting closer to us, "He will never hurt anyone again," he added nodding towards Gabriel.

Peter lets go of me and pushes me towards the stairs and backed away, "I need to bring him back!" Peter dashed to the wall where my brother is and clutching Gabriel's head. I watched his actions in slow motion.

"No! Peter, don't touch him Peter!" Matt yelled as he ran towards Peter.

I watch as Peter fell to the floor. I ran towards him. _Oh God! _ In his mind I read, _"Matt! Rachel! Hello?! Hello?!_ _HELLO!"_ I stared at him in disbelief then at my brother. _I'm still connected to Peter! _

I stared back at Matt he was as shock as me. _Great now I'm alone with him! My two options of get out of here are A. to run or B. to join them… _

I ran for it I flicked my hand and Matt slid back into the bottom of the stairs. I was on at least five steps on the stairs but was tripped when Matt clutched my ankle and flings me back. My head hit the wooden steps. I clawed at the wood trying to get a grip; but was back on the concrete floor. I kicked at his head. He deflected most of my blows. I hit him at my favorite spot and he let go. I went on my feet and put up my fists like the box fighters.

"This is for my brother!" I punched with a right hook he flinches back, but got him at the left side of the nose.

"This is for Peter!" I gave him my left hook he grunted and landed on the floor.

I smiled approving myself. My legs were swiped away from the floor and I hit the floor. I gasped out in pain as blood chough up. Matt was back on his feet he bent down and punched me full in the face. I black out but came back again to see another fist blowing at me. I gasped a scream. I chough up more blood put couldn't split it out Matt was forcing me down! _He's going_ _to drown me in my own blood!_ "CU—CU!" I spat. I aimed and spat blood on his pants and shirt.

"You filthy –" He punched me again this time my vision went crazy and I blacked out.

* * *

(Matt Parkman)

As Rachel struggled with his weight, Matt bringing the fight to an end as he smashed Rachel's face for the last time and she fell back and went limp. He wipes her blood off of his knuckles and he slid away from the unconscious girl. He breathes heavily staring bewilderedly at the kid he used as a punching bag. He slows his heart rate and listened to the eerie silence inside his house.

_I can't believe I hit a kid! I'm going to hell for this! Need to restrain her when she wakes up…_

* * *

(Rachel Grey)

"Huh…" I moaned. _If I had a dollar on every time I had ever got punched I would be rich!_

Matt was standing admiring the new finished wall with my brother behind it and Peter slouching in a sitting passion.

"Help! HELP!" I screamed to no one in particular.

Matt jumped and stuffs a white dirty cloth in my mouth. I kept on screaming.

"Shut up! It's not going to help anyone!" Matt hissed.

He grabs my backpack and threw it to the wall under the stairs, "I saw you texting for help when Bennet and I were in the car," he added. Sneering at me I glared at the monster.

"_Look what you have done!" _I pushed the thought. He stared at Peter then the wall he looked mournful. _Got ya! _

"I told you not to touch him," He whispered over to Peter.

I smirked and concentrated on Peter's voice _now to mess with the beast._

"_Matt…" _I pushed as Peter's voice.

Matt looked bewildered at Peter, "Peter?!"

"_Matt… why the hell did you did this to me?!" _I made Peter's voice scream.

Matt stumbled backwards and ran upstairs slamming the door. I laughed _I guess I'm stronger… _My nose stopped bleeding down my neck and my mouth is dried of blood. _I wish I have water this taste is disgusting! _I glanced worried at Peter, _he first tried to kill me and now he tried to protect me._

"_Hello?!" _Peter screamed. I'm still connected! I closed my eyes and listened to see if I could help…

I can hear _BING! BING! Is that a pipe?_ _What is he doing?_ I listen quietly _"Hello! Hello?!" _ It was Gabriel. _Peter is with him maybe I am connected to both of them…_

"_Peter," _Gabriel sounded confused, _"Is that really you?"_

"_I came to get you out of here," _Peter replied.

"_It is you!" _Gabriel gasped, _"I thought I was alone here, everyone dead, what are you doing here?" _he asked.

"_Came to rescue you, let's go!" _Peter replied.

"_You can't get out of here I tried for three years," _Gabriel responded I stared at the wall _he sounds crazy!_

"_Three years? It only has been three hours when I left Rachel." _Peter laughed nervously. I glanced at his watch _yup around three hours…_

"… _what do you mean, we not really here? You – are trying to trick me! This is my mind!" _Gabriel yelled, _"Stay away! If you follow me I would kill you!" _There were running footsteps.

"_Peter you can't lose him!" _I thought trying to push the thought to Peter.

"_Sylar I swear I'm telling the truth! I went to Parkman's house to find you. I untied Rachel and went in the basement to find you asleep! This is a dream!" _Peter yelled.

"_No, this is not a dream!" _Gabriel replied.

"_It's a nightmare," _Peter edged off.

"_Yeah it's sure is," _Gabriel agreed.

"_Parkman trapped you here,"_

"_That is impossible," _Gabriel replied confused.

"_Really, what was the last thing you remember?" _Peter asked.

There was a long pause, _"Rachel and I went to see him… Then… everything vanishes and just Parkman and I were left and he told me I would be alone…" _

"_You see now you are alone. I got Rachel's ability so we can go…" _ Peter replied.

"_Wait you said you have Rachel's…," _Gabriel responded but then replied, _"Wait – why do you want to help me? I murdered your brother,"_

I sighed _why does he have to bring that back up at a time like this?! _

"…_Because I need your help to save my friend Emma, she is going to kill thousands of people," _

"_No you picked the wrong guy I'm not the saver type," _Gabriel replied.

"_Well in a dream I saw you save her," _Peter added a laugh, _"You had saved a kid a few times now…"_

"…_you're right – so you think you can really get us out of here? Go ahead." _Gabriel answered.

I hopped up and down moving the chair getting my hopes up but Gabriel broke it, _"See we aren't going anywhere we are trapped here forever!"_

"_Peter, you two better not lose hope or I'll go over to where you sleep and kick you!" _I yelled in my head.

"_OW! My head is killing me!" _Peter yelped.

There was a chuckle, _"What's wrong can't take the heat being trapped?"_

"_No! It's just I don't know my thoughts are fighting with each other..." _Peter snapped.

Another chuckle, _"Those thought aren't all yours I guess Rachel found a way to get connected to you,"_

"_Is that a good thing or bad?" _Peter asked.

"_Hmm both; she might be able to help but… it will weaken both of you and you will get mess up with her orders…"_

"_And how do you know all of this?" _Peter replied coldly.

"_Practice and experience… too bad I'm not connected to her it will be easier for me to control her own thoughts from mine…"_

_I doubt that… _I responded, _"Peter, don't let him get hot headed,"_

There was a chuckle _maybe from Peter? _

"_What are you laughing at?!"_ Gabriel asked.

"_I think you wrong having Rachel in here will make my day!" _Peter laughed.

"_What she say?" _Gabriel asked.

"_Don't get yourself hot headed!" _

"_Great, you are going to be listening to her sarcasm the whole time," _Gabriel replied annoyed and a little amused…

"_Giving up now? You can just not talk to me forever," _Gabriel remarked.

I jumped in my chair and just my luck it tip over. I slam my arm I screamed in pain. _Great now I'm stuck at staring at Peter's legs!_

"…_I don't really like staying here forever with you!" _Peter yelled.

"_Well it isn't really heaven for me either," _Gabriel replied coldly, _"So… you want to rescue – what was her name again?"_

There was a _BAM! Looks like someone got punched… _I bet a hundred dollars it was my brother!

"_Her name is Emma!" _Peter hissed.

"_Let's get this straight she kills thousands of people so she will be dead, everyone will!" _Gabriel replied coldly.

"_You only been here a few hours this is a dream! Do you even want to get out of this hell hole?!" _Peter yells.

"_Don't fight! That isn't going to help!" _I screamed in my head.

"_Yeah of course, I want to see my sister again!" _

I kicked at the floor _stupid chair! _

"_You don't want to get out of here do you?" _ Peter asked.

A moment of silence, _"Well… maybe I deserve being alone, I killed hundreds of people… and I put Rachel endanger! I almost killed her!"_

"_Well I need your help to save thousands," _Peter replied.

"_Alright Peter, I would help, saving thousands will tell Rachel that I'm a responsible, heroic guardian," _Gabriel agreed.

_Ok… how am I going to get out of this? I think I lost almost all my energy for the Gabriel's power to rip all the chains, rope and handcuffs… But maybe I could get my bag and get help… _I picked up my head but couldn't look over my shoulder. _This is pathetic… should have participate in gym class more! _I sighed and closed my eyes _need to picture my bag… _I heard dragging behind me. _It's working! _I opened my eyes and my bag accidently hit the Peter on the floor on the side of the head.

"Sorry Peter!" I whispered.

"_OW! What the hell was that?!" _Peter yelled. I glances surprise at the sleeping Peter.

"_That's Rachel's bag! Looks like you guys are connected strongly…" _Gabriel remarked.

"_Rachel! Why the hell you hit me with your backpack!" _Peter yelled.

I stared at the sleeping Peter. _How would I say this? "Um… sorry I was just trying to get it but it kind of hit you in the face… yeah sorry about that!" _

"_She said she accidently hit me and it ended up here. Makes sense since I touch you and end up in this black hole…" _Peter replied.

"_Hey don't blame me for this!" _Gabriel yells.

"_Oh so it's my fault then?!" _Peter screams.

"_Wait, where did that came from?" _Gabriel asked confused changing the subject.

"_What?" _I pushed the thought to Peter.

"_It's the wall in Parkman's basement…" _Peter replied.

"_What's it doing here?" _Gabriel asked even more puzzle.

"_This is our way out!" _Peter exclaimed.

"_What?" _

"_Don't you get it? We need to break through," _Peter answered, _"Rachel! Can you get us hammers or something? That will really help but please hit me softly!"_

I chuckled. _Ok I might be able to do that… Hammers, hammers… _Behind me was two enormous _THUMB! _And the hammers went sliding next to me. I smiled. _Man I'm exhausted I think I have one more burst of power to get them to Peter… _I made the hammers slide up to Peter and made them stood up so their wooden handle touch lightly to his temple.

There was an echo of a thud and Peter yelled, _"Thanks!" _ There was an ear buzzing smash but as I look at the wall right in front of me it just look the same. What really confused me was that there was only _one _hammer hitting the wall…

_Uh… so hungry… so tired! When can they just hurry, it has been like ten hours! _I wined I could hear someone sighing, extremely annoyed.

"_Any progress today?" _Gabriel asked. _I don't know what they think how long they been in there but I know for a fact that if they get out they will be crazy!_

"_No, just like yesterday and the day after that," _Peter answered, _"I don't know how long it's been – don't tell me how long," _ He added.

"_How long are you going to keep this up? Parkman is the only one –," _Gabriel was cut off.

"_I will keep it up as long as it takes," _Peter answered.

"You better not give up!"I mumbled under my breath.

"_Look… Peter I know I said this – I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed him, I'm sorry I took him away from you," _Gabriel is starting to break. Both of them are!

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That what you always say and that will not bring him back, it doesn't change anything!" _Peter yelled.

_Oh… this so doesn't sound good. Great they lost it! _I sighed closing my eyes and breathed out a dried mouth cough.

"_You're right nothing changes! We are stuck here you and me!" _Gabriel yelled, _"I can't take it anymore!" _

"_What are you going to do?" _Peter challenged.

"_This!" _Gabriel yelled and there was a bang. (They stop like an hour ago). _"I can't bring Nathan back but I sure can hit a wall with a slugged hammer,"_

Now there is a pair of bangs they are finally working together! _"I'm proud of both of you!" _I pushed the thought.

Peter's voice went over the bangs, _"Rachel says she's proud of us. I'm sorry for punching her… she's a sweat kid you know. You're a lucky guy."_

"_Yeah… I guess your right… Rachel has been everything to me. She's the reason that I still care to live." _Gabriel agreed.

"_So that why you need to fight to get out of here to protect her. I'm fighting for Emma now you have motive," _Peter replied.

They started to hammer again.

I checked Peter's wrist, his watch it read seven a clock in the morning.

_I've been down here forever! It's already sunrise! Great…now I'm hungry, thirsty and I need to go to the bathroom really bad! Hurry up!_

They have quit hammering around 30 minutes ago. But Peter broke the silent of dawn, "I'm glad you are being patient with me…"

There was another smash to the "unbreakable" wall.

Gabriel spoke up, _"Do you want to know something weird… every time you pick that thing up I feel you are going to hit me really hard with it…"_

Peter laughed, _"That is weird every time I pick it up I feel I want to hit you really hard,"_

"_Why?" _Gabriel asked wryly.

"_Because you are what you are I wish I accept you but if I do…" _Peter stopped.

"_Nathan, it not going to change what happened. I disliked you for years ever since I found out you can take other people powers too; when you stabbed me and hit my sister... But – if you let go of the anger you will feel much better. Now I forgive you – wait you kept that the whole time?"_

"_Yeah, but if I look at you I see you killing him again. You took my brother away from me,"_ Peter replied.

"_You know how long we were in here – but I have changed I'm a different person now. And you still want to keep me here… Peter I'm not that guy anymore. You know that?" _Gabriel asked.

"_Yeah, I know you're not," _Peter answered. Another slam of a hammer but this time I heard something shatter. The pair slammed faster and harder…

The Peter who was knocked out opened his green eyes he sit up and put an ear on the wall. There was a big, loud _whoosh! _Peter crawled swiftly to safety. The wall broke down. Dust filled the room. I coughed as the dust filled my mouth and eyes. As the dust clears I watch Gabriel step out, "How long it been in there, really,"

"About a day," Peter replied.

"Rachel?!" Gabriel called looking around. I coughed from the dust and blood. It got both of their attention. They both came to my rescue. As they untied me I had a hard time holding myself up and I was having a cough attack. I hugged Gabriel.

He held me tight, "I miss you so much," he kissed my head.

I coughed, "I –miss you —too,"

He put me in his arms carrying off the ground. I was too weak from, starvation, thirst and my beating. When Gabriel's skin touched mine my body automatically started to heal my cuts and bruises.

"Let's get out of here," Peter replied. Walking calmly to the stairs Gabriel followed. We stopped on the stairs when we saw a man with black hair and very muscle.

"Sorry to break the love fest, but I'm here to not make that happen," He was the same guy from the carnival. He surrounded us.

I clutch to Gabriel waist _oh I don't feel well. _ Took a big breathe and smirked at the men on the stairs, "Were you the one who tackle me at that carnival? The name is Eli right?"

There was a yell from upstairs and Gabriel threw Eli over our heads as he hit the floor all of his sidekicks disappeared.

Peter ran up first I could hear him upstairs, "Matt you ok? Ok, ok it's just dislocated,"

Gabriel dragged Eli up the stairs with a flick of his hand. He shifted his hold he had me hold on to his neck on his chest, "I look horrible right? I look like a psycho in those horror movies?" I moaned.

He replied smirking, "Like having blood coming from your mouth and you have that craze look yes, you do."

Gabriel threw Eli in the kitchen. Gabriel sat me down on a kitchen counter.

"What the hell he's doing here? I trapped him in a nightmare – you did this!" Matt yelled at Peter.

Gabriel ignored Matt and went into the refrigerator and he went in a room.

"It's a long story we just need to find Samuel," Peter replied to Matt.

Gabriel came back with new pairs of clothes and fruit salad with water! I took a long heavenly sip of the ice cold water and a spoon full of fruit. In seconds I felt better. Gabriel let go of my gaze and finally turned to Matt and Peter. While I stood up I notice Matt haven't taken is eyes off me. I trudge into the bathroom to change.

In the kitchen I heard Gabriel answered, "Samuel is going to kill thousands of people –,"

I felt an up chuck coming and rush to the toilet.

"So you guys are going to be super heroes together?" Matt added, "I can't believe you even trust him!"

I changed out my clothes and wash out the face and mouth. As I got out Gabriel flipped Eli around so his head was facing Peter.

Peter kneeled down and placed his hand on Eli, "All of the powers – New York City – Central Park – it's tonight,"

Peter opens his eyes and stood up facing my brother and Matt.

"What is he going to do with the powers?" Gabriel asked Peter.

"He's going to use them and buried them all," Peter replied.

Gabriel smirked at Matt, "Just like back in the day,"

"You only were in there a day!" Matt snapped.

I walked closer to them and Gabriel put an arm around me, "Hey, I'm not that person anymore,"

"Come on let's go, I'm not going to try to persuade Matt in thinking differently." Peter replied. I hold Gabriel's hand and followed Peter.

Matt yelled, "You leave with Sylar people will be dead and I can't let that happen,"

As I pulled Gabriel I felt him stopped dead, "I'm not going anywhere!" Gabriel blurred out.

"What are you talking about?" Peter and I asked together. Gabriel glanced at us confused.

Matt sneered, "See I still can push a thought – I told you Peter I'm not letting him out of here,"

_Oh I will show him! _I let go of my brother's hand and marched towards Matt. He eased back, "I can push a thought too! By the way I stayed in contact with Peter and my brother while you trapped them so don't you dare –,"

Gabriel pulled me away and Peter held onto my wrist and moved away from my brother and Matt.

"_Don't get yourself involve!" _Gabriel commanded.

"Sylar killed your brother Peter, remember Nathan," Matt replied to Peter.

"He forgives me," Gabriel answered for Peter.

"Really, he forgave you in a day!" Matt argued.

"It didn't felt a day for us Matt it felt like five years," Peter replied, "Matt; we need to stop what Samuel is planning,"

"You won't understand what happen in that nightmare but he forgave me and I know I killed a lot of people but I change," Gabriel glanced at me with Peter having a hold of me arm (to make sure I wouldn't get myself into trouble).

"Matt I went inside your head to see a good person… now go inside mine. And you make the call," Gabriel answered.

Peter tightens his grip on my arm and we both watched Matt. Gabriel walked closer to Matt and he read his mind.

"You see it? Right there," Gabriel remarked in a few minutes.

"What I saw was in your twisted mind. Not your heart," Matt snapped.

"I can prove it, just give me a chance," Gabriel pleaded.

_He's right Gabriel is different. I'd never seen him plead for forgiveness or chances…_

"You need to trust us," Peter answered.

Matt hesitated but sighed, "Fine, but get out of my home!"

Gabriel grinned at Peter and me, "Come on," We walked out I glanced back to see that Gabriel left Eli to Matt.

Before we were out the door Matt whispers, "Now you are going to do whatever I tell you –," We were outside in the cold breeze sunlight.

Peter put a hand on my brother's shoulder, light came into Peter's hand, "Now it will be easier to travel," Peter flew up into the sky.

Gabriel put me on his back, "Are you sure you can handle flying?"

I hugged his neck, "Yes, if not you can drop me…" I laughed.

"I take it that you feel better," He replied as he took to the skies. Peter was ahead about ten yards but Gabriel caught up to him easily.

"So… I'm not going to be slowing you two down?" I asked Gabriel and Peter who was five feet away from us.

"No," Peter replied smirking over to me.

Gabriel was quiet. I taped his shoulder, "Hello? Are you going to answer?"

Peter chuckled, "Oh, come on she isn't going to slow anything down,"

"Fine, you aren't going to slow us down but you need to stay close to me and listen, got it?" Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see if I understand.

"You know I can't make any promises," I smirked at him.

Peter laughed, "I love this kid!"

* * *

It was sunset as we landed in the carnival; different color lights flashing all around. The carnival was pack with people and in the back ground I can hear sweet soft music of a Cello. Gabriel dropped me off and walked close by Peter and me.

Gabriel glanced around and his gazes stop at the back of the rides where the trailers were. "Go find Samuel, Rachel and I will go find Emma," He tilts is head at Peter seeing his wry face, "Trust me in the dream you saw me save her,"

Peter held his gaze and nodded. He walked swiftly to the stage and he was engulfed by thousands of people. Gabriel held onto me to make sure we wouldn't be separated by the people who are here to enjoy the fun rides. We walked to the back rooms and trailers. Gabriel peek inside the second room I squeezed my head in to see a woman playing a Cello she looked sorrow and I notice she had blood running down her playing hand.

Gabriel pulled me away from the opening and he kneeled so he can be close to my eye level and he put his hands on my shoulders he looked very serious, "You stay out here where it's safe, please Rachel listen to me for once… Just stay out here," He stood up gave me on last warning look and he stepped in.

I poked my head in to watch. _He didn't say anything about watching…_

"Don't worry I come to save you," he grabbed the Cello. Without thinking he grab away with amount of force and one arm was dangling in the air like a brainless puppet.

The man Doyle came out of the other exit with his fingers acting as those wooden handles for controlling puppet strings. He chuckled, "What brings you to the Big Apple?"

_Yeah right like I'm going to stay and watch him get trap. _I moved cautiously to the other exit that Doyle went through, listening.

"Doyle, I don't want to hurt you. Please let her go," Gabriel nodded to Emma whom was frozen in shock.

"Now when do you ask politely?" Doyle asked mocking.

"A lot of people will die –," My brother tried to explain.

"Are you a shape shifter?" Doyle asked.

I moved behind Doyle; Gabriel gave me a warning look, "You can't hold us forever," he replied shaking his head slightly. _"Leave now!"_

"I know, just long enough until the show, right Emma. Wait I don't think she heard me," Doyle smirked.

I slip off my backpack and yelled, "Hey Puppet Man!" as he turned puzzle _here goes playing baseball with Luke, will pay off _and I swing my bag hard to his temple. He fell to the floor moaning.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked me and Emma. I glanced up at my brother he nudged his head. I stepped away from Doyle and went to him and Emma.

Doyle flips on his back. _Oh he's stuck now! _ He started to yell, "Please! Listen to me, Samuel made me do it!"

Gabriel sneered, "Oh, because I thought you were the puppet master,"

_Um… this really doesn't seem he changed that much… _I was scared to watch I'm sure if it will end up disgusting I'm running out of here with Emma finding Peter…

"What do you care about this girl anyway?" Doyle asked shakily.

I glanced up at Gabriel, "I'm here to save her," Gabriel announced.

Doyle couldn't stop shaking in fear, "That's – not you. You are like me,"

I was about to bolt out with Emma so Gabriel wouldn't show is true colors in front of us.

"No I'm a Hero," Gabriel answered smirking. I looked shock at Gabriel. He glanced over to me, "Rachel, go take Emma and find Peter," Gabriel replied glancing evilly at Doyle.

"Gabriel –," I started he stared at me. _Ok leaving! _Emma gave me a puzzled face as I pulled her out of the room.

"Okay, everything will be okay," I said to myself trying to calm this situation down, Emma looked at me frighten, "Don't worry he will be fine… we need to get to Peter," I pulled her to the back of the stage.

She shakes me I turn to look at her, "Should we – be… getting out of here?" She speaks in broken English. I poked my head in a tent of the back stage and replied, "We will after my brother… is done doing whatever he is doing…and we need to make sure Peter is ok,"

She forced me to look at her and she replied slowly, "Sorry – didn't hear that… I need to read your lips – I'm deaf…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I repeated everything I said earlier slowly to make sure she read it all. When I finished she gave me a thumbs up. We poked our heads in the tent I search the faces of the carnies.

I heard a familiar voice, "We need to get you all as far away from Samuel as possible!" It was Claire; she stood on top of a box while all the carnies circle her.

I hold onto Emma's shoulder and made us invisible to any passing people.

A man from the crowd (African American wearing a green carny outfit) replied, "You don't belong here Claire,"

Claire looked outraged, "I know what he told you, that tonight you will be coming out in the open and trust me no one wants that better than me. But this isn't your coming out party, it's his!"

Samuel came out from my exit I stepped back to make sure I didn't touch him, "Look who finally came out for air –," _flashback an image of Samuel burying a trailer with his earth power and another image of Claire and her father, Bennet,_ _screaming in a dark place as it started to shake,_ "– What are you doing here Claire? You aren't apart of this family –,"

"Your right I'm not! Well let me ask you something – does your family know what you are going to do tonight?"

"Well why don't you tell them," Samuel challenge smirking.

"He plans to expose you to all those people out there. That's how he is going to introduce you tonight!" Claire urged the crowd.

The man wearing the green outfit replied, "He gave a new life, a home, if he didn't we all be homeless," The carnies started to nod their heads in agreement.

"_Claire, you're losing them!" _I pushed the thought to Claire.

"They know the truth Claire, tonight is our night. Claire they don't need saving they know what I done for them," Samuel replied smirking.

Claire started to shake her head, "Do they know you get your strength from them? You all are his source, without your powers he will be nothing! Why do you think Joseph kept this family small all these years?" She gazed around the crowd some of the older crowd of people nod she went on, "Because he knew how powerful Samuel can be and he knew Samuel will lose control like he did with that town. All of you walk away now and you will be free and he will be weak, normal and he will be nothing!"

Samuel held a smile, "I think we all heard enough, right?" He turned to the crowd some nodded other just stared.

_I just want to give Samuel a piece of my mind! _I was about to walk up but Emma pulled my arm down. And she shucks her head no. I sigh to myself _calm down Emma's right can't blow cover._

Claire urged on, "He is using you and Joseph was trying to do is now nothing. Tell what you did to him,"

Samuel hissed, "That's enough!"

Claire edged on, "He killed him! He killed his own brother!" I had a flash of memory _Samuel holding his hand up as a rock floated up and as he made a fist the rock flew straight at a man the rock flew through his skull…_ The memory vanishes as Samuel pulled Claire off the box. The tent filled with gasps and cries from adults and small children.

He hissed at Claire, "You think they will believe you over me? They will be lost without me! There is no person who thinks I'm capable of killing my own brother –,"

Out of the crowd I saw a familiar Mohawk hair style. Edgar steps out of the crowd, "There's one actually,"

Then Bennet came out of nowhere and stood next to Edgar, "Make that two,"

Edgar spoke up as everyone whispers quiet down, "Lydia told me what happened,"

Samuel sneered at Edgar, "Well she isn't here is she; because he killed her," Samuel pointed a finger to Bennet.

Bennet smirked, "That's a lie, isn't it Eli?" Eli walked behind Bennet and stood in the middle of the crowd. His eyes were blank and his voice as he replied, "Tell the truth you made me kill Lydia," he was flinching. _Whoa Matt did a lot of work on him!_

"I did no such thing!" Samuel yelled.

"You blamed me to justify on what you will do tonight," Bennet announced.

Eli winced and glanced around his people, "I…know I can't stay in this family – by killing one of our own. But he has to be stopped," he pointed shakily at Samuel.

"All of you, Claire's right if you walk away he will be powerless. It's over Samuel," Bennet sneered. I shivered _hate that look._

"Come on let's get out of here," Claire left and all of the carnies followed.

Samuel glanced hastily around at his people, "Wait, wait where you going?! Don't you see you all victims all of you! Like Joseph!" He looked craze. When the last person walked swiftly away he yells, "Run as fast as you can because you will not get far enough!" Samuel bolted out of the tent onto the stage.

I pulled Emma to make sure she knew we are moving on. We poke our heads to see Samuel was in front of thousands of people, "Do yea want a show?!" Applauses exploded, "Well this is the greatest show on earth!" He raised his fist and the ground started to rumble. Emma and I lost our balanced and tumble to the floor. Screams and yells filled the cool night. I stumbled to my feet and just in time heard a _whoosh! _I tackled Emma to the ground as Samuel and Peter flew back into the tent and hitting the floor.

"_Nice landing!" _I pushed the thought to Peter. When Samuel staggered to his feet Peter snapped, "Rachel take Emma away from here!" I pulled Emma on her feet and we ran behind Peter. Samuel closed his fists and a huge hill as tall as his knees came speeding towards Peter. Peter mimics Samuel and pushing back the earth, all of us were surprise by Peter moving the ground. Peter gave me a nudged and I pulled Emma behind storage boxes. We hide our bodies under them but have our heads out to see the fight.

Samuel smirked, "So I see you gotten my power,"

"It's funny how that works. I'm not letting you hurt anyone now," Peter pushed the ground towards Samuel.

But Samuel can handle his own power. He sneers at Peter wickedly.

Samuel threw the earth back to Peter. Peter edged back but still had control of the massive pile of earth, "Peter you of all people should know they should fear us!" The ground exploded and dust and dirt filled the air he yelled, "It's the only way they will respect us! All you want is respect, you been living in a shadow of a brother. Joseph destroyed my potential, broke me down, just like your brother!"

"_Peter don't listen to him!" _I started to cough as the dust and dirt filled my lungs.

Emma held me as I coughed and pulled the collar of my shirt over my mouth.

Peter hesitated but shucked his head, "My brother didn't broke me down he brought me up!"

Peter raised his hands and pushed towards Samuel making the earth slamming into him sending him flying towards the tent wall making it collapse. In a second the ground stopped and came down David slowly stood up and raised his hands and started to struggle as nothing happened. _They made it! They are far away from here!_

Peter sneered at Samuel struggling, "How does it feel to be ordinary?"

Samuel stared bewildered at Peter and breathed heavily, "Where did they all go?!" He came at Peter. Peter easily defended himself by punching Samuel full in the face. He stumbled back. Emma and I walked closer to Peter but Peter held up his hand to make sure we didn't get to close.

"They can't all left! They're here somewhere!" Samuel bellowed crazily. He ran at Peter again this time Peter grabbed him by the shirt and fling him out onto the stage.

Peter walked slowly outside while Emma and I ran behind him. Samuel crawled around the staged shouting, "You can't leave me! You cowards! Where are ya?!" He looked insane! He stumbled up to his feet and ran right and left ignoring Peter.

"Come back here!" Samuel hollered. Emma put her arm around Peter waist while we watched, "You are nothing without me!" Samuel gave in and landed on his knees like his strength was suck right out of him.

I tilted my head to Peter, "Wow power can really turn someone insane," he nodded in agreement.

Peter was the first to notice Bennet walking up, "Rachel can you go and take Emma with you. Talk to both of you after I'm done with him,"

As Bennet saw me he replied coldly, "Rachel,"

"Bennet, see you got a new pair of glasses," I remarked.

He glared at me. Fear ran down me and I grab Emma and we went back in the tent.

"_Yup she's still scared of Bennet!" _I heard Peter snicker in his mind.

"_Oh yeah you try being brave to a man who tried to burn you at the stake!" _I snapped back.

I watched as Bennet ignored me running and stood next to Peter, "You know I never like carnivals,"

Peter nodded, "Nope,"

Peter left Samuel to Bennet and Peter walked back to us. Emma hugged him hard. _They are such a cute couple! _

He let go and glanced at her face, "I'm sorry I didn't talk earlier, are you ok?"

She nodded and showed him her bloody hand, "A man name Doyle made me play."

"Doyle," Peter nodded.

Emma glanced over to me and back to Peter, "Your friend took care of him,"

Peter was horrified I came over to him to try to calm him down, "Peter… I – we really didn't see anything. I haven't – seen him… well a few minutes before the earthquake. But he wouldn't – he wouldn't dare!" We both look at each other. He gave me a skeptical, concern look. We stride to the back room; where Emma and I left Gabriel alone with Doyle.

I ran in first while Peter and Emma on my heel. The first thing we saw was Doyle on two poles tied in flashing lights knock out. I glanced around to find my brother with an amused face and a smirk, "What do you think? I like it,"

Peter glanced shocked and relief at Doyle. I couldn't help myself from laughing at my brother's amused face and Peter's. Tears filled my eyes and my stomach hurt. Peter started to have a faint smile from the joke Gabriel did on Doyle.

Gabriel opens his arms and I ran into them, "Wow I think you will make a great sculpting artist and guidance teacher," I smiled up to him. He shrugged and hugged me tighter.

I glance at my brother, Peter and Doyle, "So… what are we going to do with puppet guy over here?"

Gabriel and Peter exchange looks and Peter replied, "Well the police have to be outside by now, and I'm sure Bennet will tell a story about why he's a Christmas tree…"

Gabriel let me go and he transform into the man with blue crystal eyes and black hair. He smirked, "I will get the police while you three get out of the crime scene,"

"Ha, ha funny, him tied up doesn't make it a crime scene," I remarked.

Gabriel grinned, "When I'm involved it's a crime scene," leaving the room. Peter waved me over as we walked out the tent. Just in time as two heavy–duty equip police officers rushed in there. Gabriel was behind them as they dragged Doyle away.

We all walked in the cold breeze of night; Peter and Emma hand in hand and Gabriel with his arm around me.

Gabriel and Peter were side to side. As we all stopped Gabriel turned to Peter, "It was amazing Peter!"

"What was?" Peter asked. He was distracted looking at the Ferris wheel. I just glanced at it in a second and look back at them.

Gabriel went on, "When I saved her. I didn't have a thought for myself. I could have killed Doyle but I didn't. It felt good – it felt right,"

Peter was still distracted so I replied, "Well I'm glad you didn't kill him either," He hugged me tighter.

Peter blurred out in an outrage, "What the hell she's doing? She'll ruin everything!" I glance back at the wheel seeing Claire climbing up it.

Gabriel replied calmly, "That's right she is going to make a brave new world," Claire jumped off as he finished smacking the floor. Camera crews scramble around her.

_I hope it's not going to be us verses the world! We all will be finished._

As Claire hit the floor feeling of horror struck everyone. I glanced around at the remaining specials. They vanished into the shadows. _I understand that no one would want to be Breaking News on the News Channel! _ Peter was glancing wryly around to make sure no one spotted us.

"We should be going I don't want to bring attention to ourselves, met at the hospital where – you know what I'm talking about," Peter replied hastily. Peter held Emma to his chest and shot up in the winter air.

Gabriel waited a few seconds. He was glancing at a proud Claire and a grudged Bennet as they were getting interviews by the camera crew. Gabriel picked me up and I wrap my arms and legs around him, koala style. He shot up into the air. I glanced down at Bennet who was staring back hungrily, it ran my blood cold.

* * *

We caught up to Peter and Emma at the hospital where I first found Peter and my brother weeks before. We went into a lounge which was deserted.

"So what the hell should we do?!" Peter asked to no one in particular.

"What we had always done. We could flee and make new lives or we can fight if any soldiers come knocking at our door step," Gabriel suggested.

Emma and I relaxed on a couch while the two men make suggestions on which plan would be the best.

"Look we both know that the best way is to fight but –," Peter glanced over to where we sat and he moved more to the exit out of eavesdrop. _Peter, I don't need ears just your and Gabriel's thoughts! I will be using yours! _ I smirked to myself. Focusing on Peter's thoughts and sights, _"– it's not safe for both of our families," _Peter whispered to Gabriel. I smirked.

Gabriel glanced at me and saw him nodding to Peter, _"You're right but not 100 percent." _ He gave his famous evil smile. From here I can tell Peter was uneasy, _"You say that we can't fight for the sake of our loved ones but I always have a plan. We can do both flee, and fight,"_

"_Okay so what are you suggesting?" _Peter asked.

_Yeah what are you planning? _I thought quietly.

"_I'm saying we find places we can stay awhile – away from the city. Peter you take Emma and your mother somewhere maybe out of the country; while you and I will be working undercover at any government groups. Knowing Bennet he will convince people that the dangerous ones you and I, which he is very true, need to be stopped. Also we may help other specials getting away from the country,"_

Peter was amazed by the idea, _"So we just leave our families defenseless?"_

Gabriel shook his head, _"They wouldn't be defenseless. Your mother can see the future and she will take Emma with her if there is any danger,"_

Peter sighed, _"Fine I will do it. But what about Rachel, if what I heard is true, I doubt you'll bring her back to that father,"_

Gabriel stared at him then at me; I turned swiftly away from his gaze. I can tell he hadn't made up his mind yet, _"I will think about it later. Besides we should talk later. We have an eavesdropper," _Peter followed his gaze and wasn't surprise to see me. I smiled sheepishly at them both.

* * *

Another war is upon us. This one is worse than the one all those months ago. Families will be force to separate and live under the radar, while others try to protect their families by fighting what they believe in. The Government knows us too well and Bennet will crush everything in his path to find what he is looking for. He will not stop until he puts everything on the line. Old rivals will come together and friends reuniting together to protect each other from the evil laying too close for comfort.


	5. Home

**I like to thank everyone who has read this story and are sticking to it, you guys are the reason I still write this story and I'm not giving up!**

**Here's the next chapter must hint this chapter and the next will tell about the past. As well the future holds for every special... enjoy!**

* * *

"I wanted to know more about your plan," _Don't be nervous! He will turn you down easily! _Gabriel was on one of the kitchen chairs, so he can have a better look at me from the couch where I laid in my long sleeve pajamas.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't made up my mind," He stared longer at me and narrowed his eyes. I turned away from his eyes and tried to shut down my thoughts. I knew the moment he laid his eyes on me he tried to read everything about me.

But too late he simply answered, "Aw, you want to come with us."

"And?" I asked but I knew the answer too well.

"No, Rachel your just a little g—,"

"No I'm not! I take care of myself since I was eight!" I yelled storming off the only bedroom and slammed the door.

I can hear him sigh like he was annoyed or ashamed. He knocked on the door. Flow of horrible memories came back to me I started to sob I didn't want upset him. I tried to steady my voice, "Leave – me alone… please," _I tried. _I glance up at the door to see if he let himself in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped high off the bed. It was Gabriel.

"Don't do that!" I yelled through my tears.

He was expressionless, "Look I'm sorry if I'd upset you. But Peter and I are more experienced – no, just I don't want anything to happen to you,"

My anger went away, "I'm sorry. I just – get emotional about being told I'm too young or helpless,"

Gabriel glanced away from me and in a second I was in his arms, "Just let it out. I can tell that you're holding something back from me," he held me tighter.

I touched my neck and pulled out the necklace, feeling the cursive A on the front; that I kept under my shirts just in case I lost it.

"This was my mom's. She gave it to me in the morning before she'd died. You know it bothered me a while, like she knew she will die…" Tears spilled down my cheeks, "I was in the same room when he killed her!" I sobbed Gabriel held me closer to him. He made it more comforting. _I always had this bottled up inside of me now it's all coming out! _

"They were having an argument and he'd slapped her. She – fell on the table where I was playing with my dolls –," I started to shake as the memories spills out, "She was bleeding – but she calmly told me to go in my room – she kicked him away from her but he was too strong. I ran – I ran to my bedroom but I could hear the terrible – carving sound – and her –her screams!" I cried so much there was nothing left.

"Rachel you can stop," Gabriel whispered softly.

I shook my head, and kept on going, "I didn't know what to do – I was eight! I can hear his footsteps racing up the stairs." The memory came back as I relived it! "I moved my chair to the door's handle. And opened the window… he was banging on the door he kept on saying 'Rachy I didn't mean to— mommy made me do it!' He broke open the door – I was so frightened that I jumped out the window… I fell into the rose bush and I ran off to Luke's house…" I gasped; Gabriel pulled me back so he can look at my wet face.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. That's what happened to both of my moms –," He stopped himself.

I asked, "What happen to your second mom?"

He looked sickish, "She was my adopted mother – she was – um… murdered too,"

"Who killed her?" I asked.

He looked at the window and changed the subject, "You know I got a place to keep you safe."

"You do?" I asked.

"It's a surprise—I'll tell you when the time is right," Gabriel smirked.

_When is the right time?_

* * *

After December second, when we were at the carnival, Peter visited the apartment like twice a week. It's now three weeks from when we were exposed from Claire's stunt. Now Bennet has been on every News Channel known to man! He explained that there are monsters out there; I knew he meant us, and he asked every man to join in to protect their families. Thank God he hasn't shown pictures or names. Gabriel says he wants us for himself. The news had clippings of photos of armed men in full black protective armor. And in some clips there were the men getting taken away by the big black wave of soldiers.

It reminds me of the war so long ago. But I knew this will be much worse.

Peter told me that Emma and his mother, Angela, are in South America where there's a private community that is highly armed.

He kept on asking me why I haven't left to safety. But I just tell him "I don't know, my brother hasn't told me where I'm supposed to go,"

They both have been working hard. Gabriel found a job inside enemy lines. They both have to shape shift into someone in the base.

* * *

Four weeks passed in a blur and I rarely notice my brother around here. Most of the time I went on the railing painting the noisy city but today I'm taking a stroll with my sketch book and iPod. I packed up my bag with my sketchbook and lunch; my iPod in my pocket and ready to go. _Time for fresh air! _I pulled on my leather black jacket and snow hat and walk out of the door.

_Ok, the only place that will be awesome to go for drawing is Central Park. _I smiled running down the stairs to the main floor.

_Wow this place is great! _I took in a deep breath of fresh air of the trees and exhale white breath. I relaxed on an oak tree eating my lunch which is a ham and cheese sandwich with hot chocolate in a container. I glanced up in the sunshine as the warmth filled me up. _I love this! I just hope Gabriel wouldn't come back yet. He might be frustrated with me if he found out that I'm out in the open… oh well he will understand. _I glanced back down my sketchbook sketching the blanket of snow covering the tree tops and ground.

I flipped my phone on _haven't talked to Micah in a while… I wonder how's he's doing? _

I dialed his number…

"Hello Rachel?" Micah replied on the other end.

"Hi how're you doing?" I replied smiling to myself.

"I'm out of the States; in the northern border. It's not as great but at least out of the action…" He replied then sighed, "Oh well just hope the Bennet thing wouldn't take very long… So, are you still in the States?"

"Still in NY, but I'm fine Bennet doesn't even know that I'm here," I smirked.

"Really wow… well hope you don't get caught. I have to go, I have tons of homework!" Micah replied.

"Yeah ok besides I should go to 'cause my brother thinks that I'm at his apartment…" I answered hanging up. _Time to get back now I'm freezing! _ I packed up my things and headed off to the streets; as the sun started to set.

I unlocked the door and dropped my things on the kitchen table. _Good he's isn't –._ Gabriel came bursting in, _that's what I call perfect timing! _

"Get everything you can carry!" Gabriel snapped. I stared at him disbelief as he dashed in the room clothes flew everywhere. He came back with two huge suitcases glaring at me, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

I ran and pack up everything throwing in my clothes and electronics. I wish I stayed in Central Park. Bennet and his army are coming…

I quickly packed up everything I saw, "Why are they coming?! Did Bennet find out about Peter and you being undercover?!"

Gabriel hesitated as he ripped the articles and newspaper off the board, "No… he didn't but he was planning this invasion for months,"

"And now you thought of packing! He'll be here any minute!" I screamed. I slipped open the window and dragged the suitcase onto the fire escape. Gabriel lifted his suitcase and he raised his hands and the suitcases lifted in the air and slowly dropping them to the concrete floor. Screams in the halls caught Gabriel's attention and he stepped back in the apartment, before I could follow the window slammed down locking itself. I could hear raging doors slamming and people running out into the streets. _They're here!_

Gabriel stood up tall glancing over his shoulder in his eyes I could see a raging spark of fire. Our door slammed open and men in protective uniforms came rushing in. I was frozen in terror. They took aim and pulled the triggers as blue sparks of lightning shot straight back at them. Gabriel forced back the wave of men who kept on coming in the door. _What is he doing? We should be leaving NOW! _

I could hear the men's frighten thoughts, _"Sylar!" "Sylar is going to kill me!" "I should have stayed home!"_

My brother flicked his hand and men flew everywhere and blue sparks flew.

One man didn't scream in horror. I watched horrified as he took of the mask, revealing his face—Bennet!

I staggered backwards on the fire escape hitting the rail. I clutched hold staring in the bright lit room as I was covered by the darkness of the night.

Bullets, darts and whatever you can name were shot at my brother. But most of them froze in place and shot back at the men in black. Their bodies scattered the ground, my brother still played around. If he was really going for the kill, all of them will be dead in there.

"_Stop playing around!" _I snapped.

I watched as Bennet shot a bullet that totally missed my brother but it hit the window. I staggered to the floor afraid to get hit.

"Sylar, it's so nice to finally meet up with you!" Bennet sneered.

My brother raised his hands morphing electric sparks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Bennet sneered backing up a little and the surviving men pulled the dead out into the hall. Bennet held a grenade, "Give me Rachel or this whole place goes out,"

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at me. In his eyes was the crazed look of murder snarling, "Now why would I do that?"

"Suit yourself." Bennet flicked the grenade to the floor and dash out. It felt like the whole world went in slow motion as it hurled to the floor. My brother flew through the window tackling me as the apartment blew up in flames. We both smacked the floor and I rolled away from my brother's grip.

"OW!" I screamed as I felt a crack in my arm. I scrambled away from my brother, "What the hell was that! You almost got us killed!"

He stood up brushing himself off, staring up at the bright orange and red light filling the city. I could hear ambulance's sirens in the distances with the screams of terrified citizens.

He glanced at my direction, "No, I got both of us out safe,"

"You didn't need to fight! Just make a distraction and fly out!" I snapped back.

"I don't know I just wanted to have a little bit of action –,"

"You want a little action?! Are you serious! Getting me involved to get some action isn't going to make –,"

He shouted, "I know! Ok I'm starting to lose it! That's why I need to get away from you a while –,"

"What do you mean?" I replied scampering up to my feet.

"I mean I can't take care of you anymore!" He snarls walking over to me.

I moved away from him afraid what he might do, "What are you going to do?"

He dashed at me before I could pull away he took off. He flew over the city, I felt a little relief. I couldn't see his face since he had me in a bear hug looking over the passing city.

I could hear something flying behind us I flicked my head upside down trying to see through the darkness.

"It's the suitcases." Gabriel responded overhead.

_Why does everything happen to me?_ "Tell me something why does Bennet want me?"

"Don't really know exactly but I'm guessing he wants information and you can die while I'm immortal,"

"Take that smirk off your face," I replied in annoyance. I knew him too well; when he talked about himself he always has a sarcastic smirk.

We landed in a neighborhood outside New York it was partly lit by the street lights and the house door lights. _Finally, I thought he would be going to a different country._

"So why are we here?" I asked looking around at the rows of houses.

I glanced up at Gabriel. He was smiling, "Don't recognize it?"

I stared more closely at the houses, "It's poorly lit – wait no way! This – this…"

"This is your hometown!" Gabriel finished my sentence.

"Oh my god, don't tell me my safe house is here!" I smiled picking up my suit case while Gabriel took the other one. We walked over to a cream yellow house. Gabriel pulled the suit cases behind a hedge, "Wait here,"

Gabriel leaned on the iron-gate as the front door opened. I poked my head out. A teenage guy walked out and stopped midway. Spotting my brother, "What the hell you doing here?!" From the poor lit lights of the house and street lights I could only notice his voice was wild with fear and hate. But I couldn't get his face—it was covered in shadows.

Gabriel half-heartedly laughed, "What, I can't have a reunion?"

"Hell no, after what you did to me! You left me behind in that abandoned restaurant as you go running to your daddy. How did that turn out?" The teen asked spitting on the dead grass. _That guy is so familiar –._

"Well let's just say I got a little talk with him – but I also met a person there…" Gabriel sneered waving me over.

"Who'd you met?" The teen asked wryly.

"Rachel I think you have met Luke." Gabriel replied putting both hands on my shoulders.

I smiled at my best friend, "Hey Luke it's been a while,"

He stared at me in shock then grinned, "Hey Rach!"

Gabriel let go of my shoulders and I ran hugging Luke.

Luke hugged back smelling my hair then glanced closely to my face, "Wow you look hot!"

I blushed and glanced at my brother who pretended to hear anything.

"You don't look bad yourself," I laughed.

"Sorry to cut in but would you mind if we both come in, it's late," Gabriel faked yawned.

"I'll let Rachel in, but not you. My mom is still frightened about what you did to that –,"

"Never mind, I didn't plan to go in myself I just want to make sure that my baby sister is safe…" Gabriel cut in. He picked up my suitcase.

"Hey I'm not a baby –," I started.

"Figure of speech, besides this _hood_ is rough in this area," Gabriel remarked giving me a sly smile.

Gabriel shaped shifted into a man with sandy blonde hair and caramel eyes walking into the house.

"That's new," Luke commented under his breath. He walked behind my brother as he put his arm around me. I had my first glance at Luke's mom; she looks much older than when I last saw her. Her long beautiful brown hair is now gray.

In the kitchen Gabriel responded, "Excuse me ma'am –,"

Luke's mom jumps up in frighten dropping silverware she was cleaning, "Who are you?" she asked shakily.

Luke and I watched near the opening of the kitchen. Gabriel sat down on a kitchen chair, "Sit down," he commanded his voice was expressionless and inhuman. I glanced at Luke he was amazed as his mother sat.

Gabriel glanced over to me and winked ensuring me that nothing will happen to Luke's mom. He turned his attention back to Mrs. Cline, "Now, you are going to do everything I tell you to do –," she repeated what Gabriel told her expressionless and her eyes were blank. It gave me the creeps how he can control people way better than me, "Rachel is going to stay with you and your son for a while. You will treat her like your daughter with respect; unlike you do with your son… Also you will forget about the little incident that happened the last time I was here." She repeated then he continued, "Tell everyone she is your niece from Pennsylvania whom is under your care as your brother-in-law is in Afghanistan; she will be going to the same school as Luke."

I gasped,_ I'm going to high school! What I heard it's a whole different ball game then middle school. _Luke laughed at my excitement. Luke's mom was dazed as my brother stood up and walked over to me. He hugged me goodbye and kissed my head, "I will be watching." He grinned then gave a glare to Luke and he walked out.

As the door slammed Luke's mom snapped out, "Is anyone hungry?"

* * *

I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulders. As I peek through my eye lashes I could see Luke.

"What?" I yawned. He stopped shaking me and sat near my legs. I slept in the guest bedroom next to his room.

"Sorry to wake ya but you definitely need school supplies for tomorrow. C'mon get dressed it's already noon! How are you going to handle wake up at five tomorrow?" Luke remarked.

"It's going to be a huge difficulty," I replied, he chuckled and left the room.

I dressed in my wool long sleeve shirt, my Eminem shirt on top, long underwear, jeans, and furry boots. I jumped down stairs and found Luke waiting impatiently as I put on my snow hat and jacket.

"So getting supplies huh where at the famous mall?" I asked as we walked out to the winter air.

"Yup, you're going to need lots of stuff." He replied unlocking a car.

"You drive?" I asked surprised.

"Just got my licenses last fall," he grinned.

I hesitated, "Are you sure you know how to drive? Because I'm not getting in that car if you failed a driver's test!"

He laughed, "If I didn't do well then I couldn't have this!" he flipped open his wallet showing off his license.

"Fine," I slipped into the front passenger seat next to him and he put the key in the ignition and the engine roared alive.

Luke grinned before driving, "Or maybe I got this 'cause a friend has a dad that works at that place."

I stared at him horrified he grins wickedly and floured it making the car jumps down the street.

We stopped at the Middletown Mall. Luke is an ok driver but I wouldn't give him the driver of the year award. He smirked at me and got out I did the same and followed. He looked very hard core—almost a gothic look but not quite, minus the make-up. He just looks so different from all those years ago when I was away from home. I don't know maybe I'm just shocked that I'm finally back at home.

Luke opened the mall door for me and put an arm over my shoulder. "So how does it feel being back in NJ?"

"Feels great, like being home and everything; I think I'm going to have a great time away from the action…" I smiled.

"Really – yeah I can see that since your brother is a serial killer and all…" Luke trailed off he glanced over to the fountain where other teens hang out.

"I thought we are getting supplies." I replied staring at some of the kids. Most of them were making out and just loitering around. I used to come here almost every day after school but usually to catch a movie on the northern exit and didn't really cared for just sitting around and look around the area blankly.

Luke replied, "We are, just need –,"

"YO! Luke!" A guy bellowed over. He came striding over to us. He had black wavy hair and green avocado eyes, "Who's the beaut?" He checked me out I gave him a small smile.

Luke took his arm off me and responded, "This – is my cousin Rachel,"

The guy gave me a sly smile, "The name is Patrick but people call me Pat."

I gave him a sweet smile, "Ok, nice to meet you Pat. People around here usually call me Rachel or Rach. But Luke usually the only one who call me Rach..."

He grinned at me, "Ok, you already have a nickname I guess I'll give you another nickname how 'bout Ray?"

"Uh… sure doesn't matter," I replied, "Luke and I got to go we're–,"

"Nah he can come besides more hands the quicker we get out of here," Luke insisted.

Pat walked with us to a supplies store that had mainly paper and notebooks, "Ok I'm going to find protractors and stuff. While you two can get notebooks and pens…" Luke replied running off.

_He left me here with this guy! _"Ok lead the way," I responded as Pat searched for my school supplies I already knew where everything was but just like to see how much Pat knows the stores.

"Are you staying here a while?" Pat asked me as I picked out five notebooks for each period red, black, purple, green and blue. He never kept his eyes off me.

"Actually I'm going to be stay for the rest of the year," I replied. _I just hope I am…_

"So why are you staying with Luke?" He asked tilting his head sideways.

"Um…my dad is stationed in Afghanistan and Luke his kind of the only family I got," I lied smoothly.

His eyes widen, "Oh my bad I didn't mean to ask a question that upset you –,"

"No, it's fine really." I replied seeing that he was edging off.

"Ya know it's weird how almost one family member goes to war…" Pat remarks.

"Which family member of yours is at one of those Middle East wars?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh… my uncle did but he was killed in a friendly fire." Pat mumbled trailing off becoming silent for a few minutes.

"Where did Luke go?" I asked changing the subject. _Come on Luke leaving me here with his friend!_

Pat hesitated but gave a sly smile, "He probably with his girl or out for a smoke…"

I stared at him disbelief, "Luke smokes?!"

He gave me an unease smile, "Well everybody smokes in these parts he started a few months ago – what you don't?"

"Of course not I would like to stay healthy!" I responded in disgusted. _I can't believe he smokes?! What else I don't know?_ "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Pat gave me a hesitant look, "Nah told ya everything," _Why do I feel that he's lying? _

"Can we just buy the rest of my school supplies?" I asked annoyed.

Pat grinned slightly, "Yeah, I guess you're done. Got some pens, pencils and notebooks, yeah you're all good,"

I sighed and walked over to the counter pulling out fifty dollars Gabriel snuck around two thousand dollars in my suit case before leaving. Then I walked out with a two bags of supplies while Pat swaggering next to me.

"Your Luke's friend so where do you think he is?" I asked Pat.

He glanced at me, "I bet the food court." _Of course Luke is always hungry! _He went ahead of me while I almost had to run to catch up with him.

He stopped at a pizza place and I saw Luke making out with a blond haired girl.

"That's sick," I mumbled under my breath. I glanced at his hand which was holding a bag _at least he got the things he promised to get…_

Pat stared at Luke admiringly, "He was lucky enough to get the third hottest girl in school…"

"Yeah really lucky," I replied sarcastically, "Let's break up the love fest shall we?"

Pat grinned wickedly, "All up for it!" We stride over to the kissers.

"Uh hum Luke, are you ready to go?" I replied glanced over towards the blond.

Luke pushed the blond away his ears turned bright red, "Uh yeah… done with the shopping?"

I gave him a stare, "Yeah thanks for ditching me back there,"

He gave an anxious smile his blond turned around glaring at me, "Who's this bit—,"

"My cousin Rachel," Luke cut in before she can say _that_ word.

"Wow you're a great welcome committee," I remarked at the blond.

Her gray eyes glared at me Luke cut in, "Wow look at the time got to get home. See you at school tomorrow Ashley!" Luke jumped up pulling me along as Pat jogged next to him.

"Bet your cousin can pick up a fight!" Pat commented.

Luke shot him a glare, "Yeah but picking up fights don't lead anyone anywhere and we are both living proof."

Pat smiled gratefully, "True that!"

"Great I'm with delinquents!" I replied sarcastically.

They both laughed as they went in the car I sat in the back.

"Hey Rach… you really shouldn't be – um talking like that with Ashley…" Luke trailed off glancing in the mirror at me.

I half-heartedly laughed, "Me, how 'bout her! She's the one who just came out of nowhere saying 'who's this bit—,"

"Rachel!" Luke cut in, "I'm just saying that she not really the person you want as an enemy,"

"Oh she isn't 'the person you want as an enemy' Luke you must have forgotten who I am…" I replied.

Pat gave me an admiring grin, "Wow I'm starting to like your cousin's attitude Luke!" nudging Luke hard.

Luke gave me an apologizing glance in the mirror knowing what I really meant, "Just saying, I don't want any trouble…" I definitely knew he meant my brother.

Back at Luke's house Pat jumped out first opening the door for me, "Thanks…" I smiled.

Luke walked into the house, "Ma? I'm home!" I couldn't help it to read Pat's thoughts, _"Now is my chance to be mister smooth…" _and Pat tried to put an arm around me but I gave him ''are you serious'' look. He glanced down quickly face burning. I smirked at him and laughed as he tried to apologize I responded, "Its fine." And I jumped down on the couch yawning.

Luke threw a pillow at me, "Hey you can't be tired it's only four a clock!"

"I'm not tired just relaxing gosh!" I grinned throwing the pillow back.

"Hey I actually got a backpack for ya for school," Luke pulled the plastic bag revealing a blue backpack.

"Awesome!" I grinned stealing the bag and putting all my school supplies in it.

When I settled back down from packing I asked Luke, "Tell me something, how you meet the blond?"

Pat laughed and took a Coca-Cola out of the fridge, "I'll tell you he 'saved her.'"

Luke gave a glare to him, "No, she simply bumped into me and then she broke up with her boyfriend…"

"Yeah sure, that's the story!" Pat snorted taking a huge gulp of soda.

I stared at Luke "What happened?!"

Luke replied, "I said that she'd bumped into me and she started to like me and broke up with her boyfriend –,"

"Luke shut up I know your lying!" I scowled.

Pat stared at us sensing a family show down, "Yeah I'm going to go… See you tomorrow Luke and Ray!" And he dashed out taking his drink with him.

"Luke…" I started.

He sighed, "I know I'm lying…"

He sat down sighing, "Fine I'll tell you the truth… She didn't really break up with her boyfriend… I liked her since the beginning of high school and her boyfriend was drunk and… he was forcing her – any way I got in a fight with him and accidently burned him…"

I cut in "Burned him?"

He hesitated, "Did Sylar ever tell you what he did or how he found where you and your father were?"

"Bits and pieces…" I replied. _Hmm, Gabriel never told me anything about it…_

He nodded sadly, "I'll tell you what happened – everything. It was back when the government was after people like me –,"

I gasped, "Wait you have an ability?"

He nodded, "Why do you think your brother knows me and why the geezer liked me?" Luke gave me a few seconds to think. _True… Gabriel wouldn't bother to leave me here with Luke if he thinks he's powerless and father didn't have that too evil look he gives to everybody…_

When Luke thought I had enough to think he got back to his story, "I found out when I had _a super power_ when I came home… It was maybe a year after I'd visit you last time in that forest. I was with my mom and we were having an argument 'bout something – right know I can't remember what the argument was about though. Somethin' about school – any way when we came in we notice the T.V. was on we saw a man sitting in front of the T.V. at first I thought it was my dad. But when we got closer we noticed he was _strapped_ to the chair. But not with ropes or tape… his – hands were nailed to the chair he was bleeding so badly. He was beaten to a pulp almost unconscious."

"Luke… I thought you were telling me how my brother found the trailer –,"

"I am but this is how it happened… The guy had a black uniform – you know lookin' like a ninja – and as we were looking at him he was warning us… Then Sylar popped up behind us and somehow we were forced to sit and couldn't move. Sylar was acting like he's the boss of the house; he got a coffee mug and just sneered at us. Mom was closest to them; the man spat at Sylar 'You going to torture me in front of them?'

Sylar just laughed 'No I'm going to torture them in front of you.' That frightened us big time… You know what he said kept on floating in my brain. Well he was going to start torturing my mom first and he kept on telling her how much it will hurt, and how slowly she goin' to die, it pissed me off; I was so angry, I got my arm free and… heat waves or something like that, and Sylar was holding his coffee cup and the coffee exploded over him…" Luke smirked liked he was reliving it.

"Wait, so you can heat things up?" I asked surprised _how didn't I know that after all these years?_

"Yeah but it's nothin' much wish it came earlier though will save me plenty of times when the pigs were on my tail…" Luke jumped up and grabbed a cup of water plumbing back down. He placed the cup carefully on the coffee table. I watched carefully. Luke took a deep breath and stretches his arm out. He focused on the cup, red and pink rays shot out of his hand and the water started to bubble and it exploded.

"Luke! I knew that you were different; no wonder we were great friends when we were little!" I grinned.

Luke glanced up puzzled, "Wait, so you have one too?"

I hesitated, "Yeah I kind of found out the hard way. I guess my whole family has them…"

Luke grinned at me, "So it is a very small world. Thought Sylar was the only one. So what are you stuck with?"

I flicked my hand and the cup flew in my hand, "That and… reading minds,"

Luke's mouth dropped, "You can read minds all this time?"

"Yeah but I usually turn it off when I don't really need it," I replied sheepish.

"That's cool!"

"Yours is cool too you know… Ok back to the story." I urged. I really want to find out what happened.

He sighed and went on, "Sylar was amazed about my power and he started to test other objects to see if they will melt; and every time I raised a hand to an object they'd all melt. Ok Sylar was distracted and the soldier guy got loose and was about to shoot Sylar in the head; I'd reacted so fast I accidently over heated – his blood and skin – and he'd stagger to the ground…" Luke glanced down in disgusted.

"Luke you killed an evil man you –,"

"I know that! To us but not to the U.S.! But I didn't know that back then. Sylar was the evil one." Luke glared at the floor, "I killed him there." He pointed to the carpet; there was a light red stain…

"Luke…" I put my hand lightly on his arm. He glanced into my eyes I saw tears filling them and he stormed off upstairs slamming his door.

* * *

Sylar Grey and Peter Petrelli

Sylar studied the map on the board pictures of specials hanged near the red circle of their last location. His eyes stopped at a black and white street camera picture it was blurry. His sister was running with the boy, Micah. It was the only picture the government can find of the mysterious sister of Sylar.

"Hey Howard, what are you doing checking out that picture for?" Agent Todd asked glancing at the picture.

Sylar dropped his hand to his side, "Just thinking how we can only manage a street picture of Sylar's sister and she's our top priority."

Agent Todd nodded, "Noah Bennet said that she's been a ghost until recently. But I doubt we will be able to find her."

Sylar raised an eyebrow _good they are denying it_, "Why would you say that?"

Todd shrugged, "She was well under the radar without Sylar… but now it might be impossible."

"Better not let anyone hear you say that, they might think you give up to easy," Sylar grinned walking towards the offices full of computers and searching devices.

He knocked on the officer door reading, Agent Bill Thomas without a response he barged in. The man known as Bill Thomas had brown curls that curled over the chair as he was typing on a laptop; he didn't even glance up as Sylar walked him.

Sylar slid the door close and the shades down, "Peter –,"

"No, I don't know a Peter its Bill." Peter smirked.

Sylar cocked an eyebrow, "Ok, _Bill_ did you hear what happen yesterday?"

Peter twirls his chair around staring at Sylar with his chestnut eyes, "Well rumors are going around that –," Peter glanced nervously at the door, "– that Sylar killed a dozen agents…" Peter stared at him accusingly.

Sylar sat down on a leather chair next to Peter's desk, "Well I – _he _didn't really have a choice." Sylar lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "Rachel was with me so I just went over –,"

Peter cut in annoyed, "I told you that you should have moved her earlier. Now look what happened—Bennet is working over board to find her because you were stupid enough to raise his interest on her!"

Sylar glared, "Either way he will try to find her –,"

"Bennet is starting to think that you're losing your common sense –,"

"Where did you hear that from?" Sylar hissed.

Peter edged off, "Bennet was here earlier telling this team that you're getting sloppy."

"Really why the hell would he said that?" Sylar asked little puzzled.

Peter sighed, "One, you left your kid sister in an apartment that is known under your name. Two, thought to get her out of there when Bennet slammed the door down. And three, you talking with me right now and someone might be listening –,"

"No one is listening. Everybody is too busy trying to find Rachel. Besides I came here for a reason."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "And what is this reason?"

Sylar bent a little closer, "I need you to act as Rachel's father tomorrow."

Peter glanced at him puzzled, "You want me to do what?"

Sylar rest back on the chair forcing Peter to bend closer to hear, "Rachel is going to attend school tomorrow and 'her father' is in the military. So he's going to be there tomorrow at 7:15 on the dot to sign her in."

"Wait and why does it have to be me?" Peter asked.

"Look at yourself." Sylar nodded to the black screen of the snooze mood of the laptop.

Peter glanced at his reflection at the brown curls and chestnut eyes. Peter looked at Sylar in disgusted, "You planned me to be this guy all along didn't you?"

Sylar smiled mockingly, "You can pass as a relative since you have the curls and almost the eyes. Besides you know more about school sign ins and you have a military uniform from your brother."

Peter frowned, "Why am I supposed to do everything? It's your kid…"

"Rachel will be happier to see you then me –,"

Peter cut in, "What happened now?"

Sylar glance mournfully at the floor with his new caramel eyes, "I sort of risked her life when Bennet came to the apartment… I told her I wanted more action –,"

"Why the hell would you say that?!" Peter hissed.

Sylar sighed, "I don't know it was half the truth anyway. And I left her with one of her old friends and a year ago I kind of tortured him to give me answers about where my father was…"

Peter looked at him in disgust, "I don't blame her I would be pissed off too…I'll do it since I'm better with kids…"

Sylar glared at him. Peter smirked, "It's true and you know it or you would have never knocked on that door."

Sylar sneered "Fine your plane leaves at midnight –,"

"Are you serious?!" Peter argued.

"Yes, here's your ticket and some fake papers about Rachel. Make sure you have that uniform on and you'll be Mr. Cline." Sylar slid the ticket and a folder of papers in front of Peter.

"Is there anything else I need to know?!" Peter asked annoyed before he left.

"Right almost forgot you will be landing in Middletown, NJ and you be meeting Rachel at North High School." Sylar replied he had his hand on the door knob, "Have fun in high school." And he walked out.

Peter glanced at the ticket _great high school the worst school days of my life, well at least I'm not taking classes…_

* * *

**Hope all of you like it. Please review I would love to hear what all of you think!**


	6. Frenzy Fire

**Thanks to everyone who stick with this story and who had recently followed and favorited! Hears the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Ah!" I yelped the alarm clock flew to the door. The beeping died. _I hate waking up in the morning!_

Luke opened the door to my room he was almost fully dress he only had his jeans and sneakers. I couldn't help to stare at his muscular chest, "Uh what time is it?" I asked glancing out the window it's still dark and snow rest on the floor.

"Five fifteen. If you want a shower you better hurry up the bus comes at six twenty."

I trudged out of bed and locked the door to the bathroom. _ I'm so tired… ah! The water is freezing cold! Oh God! _

I ran out of the bathroom with a red towel. My body was trembling I saw Luke as he passed he'd gave me a smug expression. I stuck my tongue out at him as I slammed the door.

I dashed into long pants, furry boots, tank top, and long sleeve grey wool shirt. I stuck my phone and iPod in my pockets. I dashed down the stairs meeting Luke and his mom in the kitchen.

"Morning, I feel like I only slept two hours!" I replied pouring a bowl of cornflakes. My eyes felt heavy.

"I thought you would never wake up." Luke mumbled. I lifted my head and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

I put my head in my hands and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Um… it's six ten." Mrs. Cline replied.

I sighed and chowed down my cereal. I washed down my cereal with a glass of milk and cleaned my dish in the sink.

"Aunt Sara do you want me to make my own lunch?" I asked. I hate when Luke uses his mom as a servant I usually help her for it feels the best thing to do, since I never got the chance to help my mom out…

"No, I have both of your lunch money here," She handed me a 20 dollar bill and Luke a 10 dollar I grinned at him flashing the dollar. He just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." I replied adding a smile.

"Come on Rach we are going to miss the bus!" Luke replied running out of the house with his jacket hanging over his head.

"Bye!" I shouted at Mrs. Cline placing my black snow hat and gloves. I clutched my black leather jacket as I dash after Luke who was way ahead of me.

I was multitasking zipping up my jacket and turning on my phone. Luke still didn't wait for me he was like ten yards away. _Oh yeah I can play hard ball! _I grinned to myself as I flicked my pointer finger, Luke's legs sweep under him. He tumbled backwards and into the snow.

"That's – what you – get for not waiting for me," I laughed as I was bending over him.

"_Oh yeah I can play that game!" _ Luke twisted his legs and they swept mine.

I tumbled on top of him, we laughed at one another. _Now it feels like old times. _I threw a snowball at him as I scampered to my feet. He clutched my foot and I tumbled into the snow again. We laughed even harder.

"Just like old times!" Luke smirked. He stood up and helped me up. I started to shiver my face felt frozen from the snow.

"I'm freezing thanks to you!" I nudged him.

Luke grinned, "I can help warm you up." He put his arms around me his hands glow a dull red-purple, "Better?"

"Much better, you should hurry up because Pat and your Barbie are at the bus stop." I nodded, Pat had his arm around a girl about my age, with straight brown hair tied in a ponytail. The Barbie had three girls with her, one as blond as her and other two had black and red-brown straight hair.

Luke kept his arms around me as we stopped next to the other students. Ashley looked jealous, Luke let go of me and hugged his devil girlfriend and they made out.

_That's disgusting _I turn away and walked over to Pat and the girl with him.

Pat grinned at me and put his free arm over me as a quick hug, "Ray this is my little sister Heather. Heather this is Luke's cousin, Rachel." Heather had a load of makeup on, dark, thin and black eyeliner, and light greenish eye shadow matching her green hoody and black pants.

She glanced at her brother and over to me, "Hi, so I hear it's your first day?"

I sighed in disgusted, "Yeah, going into the ninth grade."

She grinned, "Well I hope we will be in a class together 'cause school is such a drag!"

I laughed, "Tell me about it!"

Pat grinned at both of us, "I'm so glad you two are now friends, Heather doesn't really make –,"

"Patrick shut the hell up!" Heather scowled. He chuckled uneasy and edged off _brotherly love! _I thought to myself smirking slightly.

The yellow bus skid to a stop in front of us, Ashley nudged in front of me pulling Luke with her who gave a sorry looking glance. The three other girls pushed me in the snow.

"Oh you're going to get it!" I was about to tackle the last snotty girl but Pat and Heather held me down, "Let me go! I will give them a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down, you don't want to get suspended on the first day!" Pat hissed in my ear.

"Besides don't let the Social Reapers get you into trouble." Heather added. Pat clamped his hands on my shoulders letting me walk up the bus. Heather was ahead of me and Pat behind. On the bus were only the Social Reapers and Luke. I glanced at Luke who just glanced down at his hands mournfully. Ashley just sneered at me.

Heather forced me down next to her in the dead back of the bus as it went back in motion. Pat sat in front of us forcing a smile, "Don't worry about Luke he is only a jackass with her around."

"That makes me feel much better." I mumbled pulling out my phone.

Heather shot him a glare, "You wouldn't need Luke to show you around you have Pat and me."

"I know it's just that I haven't seen Luke awhile since my father wanted to be with me before he goes back to war." I lied smoothly. She just sighed and started to talk with her brother about something. I just put my attention to my phone and my iPod blaring with song "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull and Ne-Yo.

I got a text message from Peter I smiled as I read **Hey Rachel; I'm going to be meeting you at school to sign you in, so just don't act so surprised when you see a guy with curly hair :O. **

I texted back, **Oh I can handle getting away for a while. So you have a curly look? Whose idea was that! Just kidding bet it was my brother. **I hit send.

I glanced up as the bus stopped to pick up five big buff guys. All of them had black snow hats under caps and they all have the dictionary definitions of gangsters. Three were African American, while one was tan with black eyes and a sly grin, and another was all American blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The tan black eyed one sat next to Pat while the rest sat around us.

Heather nudged me, "Careful with Mather…" I raised an eyebrow about to ask her who she was talking about but I let it slip as she started to talk to the blond one.

Pat fist pumped him and started to talk. I pulled out my earphones and tried not to be antisocial.

I sighed as my white breathe escaped my lips. Heather was talking to the blonde haired guy who was happy to be talking.

Pat glanced over his shoulder and grinned at me. He nudged the guy next to him he turned his whole body around checking me out forcing an attractive grin.

"Alex, this is Luke's cousin Rachel. Rachel this is Alex Mather." Pat introduced me to the tan guy _so he's Mather… what's wrong with him?_ I was about to read either Heather's or his thoughts to see what's up with him but he interrupted my train of thought.

Alex nodded and grinned, "So your Luke's cousin we been hearing about."

I asked smirking slightly, "And where'd you hear that?"

Alex punched Pat, "This boy right here and Ashley."

"Oh I bet you got two different perspectives about me." I replied.

Alex chuckled, "Yup, but I can see one of them is actually true…"

"Oh, which one?" I asked grinning.

Alex's black eyes had a small spark to them, "I will say Pat's perspective. Your hot, a smart mouth and have a great attitude." He smiled at me.

I felt my face burn_ I think I'm going to like this school. _"Well I have heard that my attitude isn't the greatest."

"Don't know where you were when someone said that but here it's fine." He smirked at me.

"Hey Ray, Alex here is in the same grade as Heather, you and also Timmy over there." Pat nodded to the blonde guy flirting with Heather.

"Great! Guess I am not going to be that lost through the halls." I responded thankful to have Luke as a friend.

"Yeah don't worry 'bout getting lost 'cause me and the MNJ will help you through. Also if you don't find us I bet your coz and Pat or Heather will be happy to assist you." Alex grinned, "YO crew!" The guy named Timmy and the three Africans glanced up as Luke glanced over his shoulder, "Hey this is Luke's coz it's her first day and y'all can be gentlemen and help her around the school."

All four of the gang members jumped up and greeted me. They all told their name, Jason, Emmanuel, Romero and Tim. The bus squeaks to a stop at a school, it was packed with different races of kids. I glanced at the name of the school North High School. Everybody jumped off their seats racing to get out first. I stretched and followed the line. I clutched the arm of my backpack nervously. _This school is way bigger than middle school! _

I jumped off the bus and saw Alex talking to one of the Social Reapers, the red-brown haired one. They were laughing and smiling at each other; bet the girlfriend. I notice that I was alone on the sidewalk everybody at their own business. _Great on my own once again… Maybe I can get Luke away from – Pat!_

I saw Pat about to walk off I shouted, "Hey Pat! Can you help me find the front office?!"

Pat glanced up and nodded, "Sure I ain't doing anything." He nodded his head for me to follow.

As we walked the side walk to the middle building I asked, "Is Alex like the leader or something?"

Pat tilted his head with a raised eyebrow and laughed, "Nah his older brother used to be in this school last year. Since people liked his brother they usually have respect for him. But –," He grinned wickedly, "Luke and I are the oldest so we are the bosses of the MNJ. So Alex can't 'command us', we make the rules. That's why the gang will be taking care of you 'cause your Luke's family."

"Yeah I'm glad I'm his family too!" I grinned. Pat put his hand on my shoulder as we had to pass through huge groups of students into the building.

"Excuse me! Why are you in here?" A tall white haired man walked to us. I gazed up at his eyes they were cold gray. _Wow I think he's taller than Gabriel!_

Pat laughed uneasy, "Hey Mr. Walker I was taking Rachel here to the front office." I nodded smiling innocently.

Walker stared at him suspiciously, "She can walk by herself."

Pat glanced at me and winked, "It's her first day and I promised that I'll look after her. You know I can't break promises…"

"Fine Mr. Pero but I do hope you'll find your way out." Walker turned away. Pat grabbed my hand and ran off pulling me with him.

"What up with him?" I asked as Pat pulled me.

"He's the top security guard in da school." Pat replied, "Ya so don't want to be on his bad side."

"Who said I want to be on his bad side?" I replied sarcastically.

We stopped at a door, "This is where I leave ya. Ok I bet you will find anybody in the halls." Pat flash a grin, "Trust me we are all loud mouths and it's eight of us so the halls seem small."

"Yup thanks anyway." I replied as he ran off before Walker came back.

I sighed nervously I opened the door entering a bright room. _"Peter? Are you here yet?" _I pushed the thought around the room. I trudged to the front desk, "Excuse me –,"

"Rachel!" I jumped turning around to find a smirking curly brunette haired chestnut eye man "Took you long enough."

"Peter? You weren't kidding!" I glanced at him more closely he was wearing an army uniform.

Peter sighed, "I know." I hugged him, "Not too hard because I might get your ability."

"Excuse me are you the Clines?" A blonde hair, overweight women asked.

"Yes we are. Hi my name is Rachel Cline." I stretched out my hand as we shook hands.

"Bill Cline," Peter shook hands with the women his chestnut eyes sparkling.

"Hello, follow me. I'm the assistant principle Mrs. Barrington," Mrs. Barrington replied. We followed her to an office two doors down the principle and Walker's office. Peter and I sat together as Mrs. Barrington sat in front of us.

"Mr. Cline you have informed this school a week ago that you are enrolling your daughter…" She pulled out a folder full of paper work, "Rachel, I see here that you took elementary and Middle School classes… but you haven't finished the eighth grade."

I hesitated, "Well ma'am I then had homeschool classes since I wanted to spend time with my dad before he has to go back to Afghanistan." I nudged Peter softly.

"Yes it's true. I'm supposed to be going on a ship to the Middle East after I sign Rachel in." Peter nodded as he clutched my hand tightly. He was very nervous.

The bell rang for first period but Mrs. Barrington kept going.

"May I ask where Rachel will be staying as you leave the country?" Mrs. Barrington asked writing on my folder.

Peter glanced sideways at me I replied, _"Tell her that I'm staying with my Aunt Sara and Luke!"_

Peter answered, "She's staying with my sister-in-law and her son Luke."

"Ah… Luke. Well Luke's another story. From the files about you, Rachel, I can see that all the teachers say that you were an excellent student in behavior but had struggled little in math, and English."

"Well I can get better." I replied smiling.

Barrington glanced up and nodded agreeing, "True. Mr. Cline on the phone you wanted some specific classes for your daughter. Like what exactly?"

Peter glanced at me hopeless, _"He never told me about specific classes!"_

I spoke up, "Well I was more thinking about having an art class, American history and… maybe gym."

Peter smirked at me, "Those classes are available right?"

Mrs. Barrington picked up a binder and flipped through classes, "Ah yes. I have a perfect class schedule for you." She wrote down five classes and handed them to me. Peter glanced over my shoulder. _Ok homeroom World History. Period two art! Algebra is period 3. Spanish 4, English 5, last period biology._

"If you follow me I will take you to Mr. Jane classroom." Barrington packed up and walked out of the room Peter and I followed.

Peter sighed in relief, _"I thought it will never end!"_

"_Funny. Besides after I go to my first class you are set to go." _I replied pushing the thought.

We followed Barrington up the stairs. I found Walker patrolling the halls when we moved along he stared blankly at Peter and I. Guess he didn't suspect me being with an army man!

"This is your homeroom. Don't forget its room 211." Barrington replied as she opened the door. I stop in my tracks as she walked in _don't be nervous… everything with be – _Peter pushed me in as he walked behind. I gave him a quick glare and glance nervously at the students and teacher.

"Class… you will have a new student. This is Rachel Cline and she will be with you for the remaining of the year." Mrs. Barrington responded to the blank, curious faces.

I shuffled my feet nervously Peter put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The teacher had black hair and blue eyes, also he's British accent when he gave me a warm welcome, "Well it's very nice to meet you. Class can you be respectful to your classmate."

"Hi." They replied half-heartedly. _This will definitely be an interesting day… _

"Rachel you can take an empty seat." Mr. Jane replied. I glanced at Peter nervously. He smiles nodding to an empty chair, _"Go ahead don't show any fear…"_

I trudged over to the empty desk and plopped down glancing around the room. The whole entire classroom was full of newspaper articles about important parts around the world; one had a 9/11article with the World Trade Center, others about the past wars, even the one about us.

Peter and Mr. Jane shook hands as Peter and Mrs. Barrington left the room, _"Relax the first day is always tough." _Peter assured as he left.

"Now back to History, shall we?" Mr. Jane turned back to a map on the board. I tried to listen to him but I keep on getting my classmates thoughts, _"The new girl is smoking!" "Have so many tests to study for…" "Come on bell ring!" _So on and so on! _Need to turn it off before headache… too late… _I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes and calmly sighed and forced it off.

I felt something hit the back of my neck I opened my eyes and swing around glancing behind me. The guy behind put up his hands innocently and shuck is head.

"Piss! Rachel!" I glanced around and spotted Alex grinning wickedly. He was sitting next to the red-brown hair social reaper to the left; the right was Jason, he also waved.

"Uh hum!" my body froze I turned around seeing Mr. Jane in front of my desk. I smiled innocently at him. It didn't work, "Ms. Cline can you tell the class where the 'shot heard around the world' happened in the 1760s? When Great Britain and the Americans fought."

I hesitated _never tell Peter or Gabriel… _I pick through Mr. Jane thoughts and replied, "At Lexington and Concord."

He gave me a disbelief look, "Next time can you actually pay attention." He went back to his lesson. I sighed in relief _that was a close one!_

* * *

"Hey, close call!" Jason yelled as we walked in the halls. Alex and _Krystal _went to their classes. At least I have Jason, Tim and Heather next class it will be the best! Even the best subject Art!

"Yeah it sure was!" I replied as we walked to the art gallery. The smell of fresh paint filled my nose.

"YO Mrs. S you have a new student!" Jason shouted as he entered as I was behind him. He pushes me in front of him so I can meet the teacher.

She glanced up from her self-portrait and smiled warmly at me. She clutched a towel and tried her best to clean of the brown and red paint. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Stamen." I shook hands with her and got a little of red paint on me.

"Rachel Cline," I replied.

"Mrs. S, are we going to do something exciting for once?" Jason asked grinning.

She gave him a glare, "We always do something exciting! Today since we have a new student is free draw and paint."

"Yes Graffiti!" Jason whopped and sat down at a table.

"So Rachel, now I can talk with you since Jason is gone. Do you have an artist inside of you?" Mrs. Stamen asked as she went back to her portrait. She added a little green in her brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am I actually sketch and did a few portraits." I replied.

"Ah really good then, take a seat anywhere, the bell is about to ring."

I sat next to Jason. The table can fit four people and as the bell rang Tim and Heather walked in. They both sat at our table smirking.

"So how was homeroom?" Heather asked me.

"Well I had Alex and Jason but I had to answer a question in class." I answered truthfully.

"So you got in trouble?" Heather asked.

I sighed and grinned, "Because of him!" I nudged Jason.

"Hey it ain't my fault. Alex was the one who threw the ball!" Jason replied. He went back to his spray painting on the construction paper.

My stomach growled as I almost finished my sketch of the forest. I sighed clutching at my stomach, "When's lunch?! I'm starving!"

They all chuckled Tim replied, "Don't worry 'bout it lunch is next period for us."

"Is the whole ninth grade eating together?" I asked.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Uh… all the grades eat together."

"Really, there enough room for everyone in the cafeteria?" I asked surprised.

Heather replied, "Everyone has the choice to eat in the cafeteria or outside in the football field." She went back to her model a bus on the paper adding color.

I added color pencils to the forest adding blue, black, brown, purple, and green.

Tim sighed, "Show our work on three… one… two… three!"

We pick up our master pieces and showed them to each other. Jason had his name Jay in blue and black spray paint. Tim just had a blub of different colors and Heather had a picture of a school bus that has lights flashing out the windows.

"Ok they all are – wow that's over the top!" Tim stared at my drawling.

My face burned, "Yeah I practice a lot."

Tim took my drawling and stared at the multitude of colors of the trees and the mysterious trailer in the back. "Wow you must be like a Picasso or something!" exclaimed Heather.

* * *

When the bell rang to go to lunch my stomach flip with joy! Tim, Jason and Heather showed me where usually the whole gang sits for lunch which is on the bleachers. Tim smirked, "If it gets cold Ray I'm here for you to snuggle against." Heather snuggled with him as I just sat near them, waiting for the rest. The rest of the guys came outside Alex, Emmanuel, Romero, Pat and Luke. The guys huddle around Heather and me; I smiled warmly loving the attention.

"_Why do all the guys like her?"_ I heard Ashley's growling thoughts as she walked over to us with her followers. _Well_ _here comes the biggest social reaper herself, great. _When she walked up to me I glared at her nice and hard. Sensing the tension between us everyone in our groups gathered around. I stood up sneering _time for some action! _Everyone stopped eating and stared. I walked down the bleachers facing her. I could hear Luke, _"Oh great…"_

My mind was cesium by my friend's thoughts, _"What the hell is she doing?!" "This will be good!" "We are going to get a chick fight!" "Ashley is going down!" "Chick fights so hot!"_

Ashley glared at me as I approached, "Bring it on!" I smirked. She threw me a right hook and I ducked quickly.

I opened to hear her thoughts, "_Punch and kick her as she is distracted!" _Her hand flew out fast, and soon her foot. I quickly put my hand out, catch her hand, twisted it, and flipped her over my head. As Ashley hit the ground all the guys stomped out from their state of confusion and excitement. Before the other social reapers could act Alex, Luke, Pat, Jason and Tim circled them out and pulled Ashley and me away from each other. Alex, Pat and Jason held me back; while Luke and Tim picked up the dazed Ashley and pulled her away. Luke checked on Ashley's condition and he glares at both of us.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Luke snarled at me then and Ashley.

* * *

In Algebra, I had one of Ashley's social reaps in my class; it was the one named Krystal. I kept my guard as I listened quietly, "_She will pay! She better watch out or we'll make her life a living hell." _

Since I skipped a grade I really don't understand what the linear equation of a line was… so I'm screwed in Algebra going to need a Tutor big time!

* * *

Spanish 1 I met Heather and Emmanuel… I thought he was a sophomore? When I walked in I sat in a seat near them. As I sat down, I asked Emmanuel, "Hi… I thought you are a sophomore?"

Emmanuel gave an uneasy smile, "Well uh…"

"He failed last year, so the teacher gave him another chance." Heather replied next to him. I laughed and the teacher walked in.

Señor Martínez smiles at me, "Hola clase, tenemos una nueva estudiante! Please give Rachel a warm welcome." Everyone mumbled their hellos to me in Spanish and English. "Now everyone open your books to page 214!"

* * *

Finally, the last class of the day! Biology, I'm lab partners with Tim. We were working on the genic carriers of diseases and again I had no idea what it meant._ Everyone will think I'm an idiot…_ I just let Tim do the work.

"Hey, I am so glad you're my partner because I need to ask you something…" Tim replied uneasily as he cut the bean.

I raised an eyebrow, "Its ok you can go ahead."

Tim sighed then glanced at me serious, "Do you think… I would have a chance with Heather? You're a girl and you and Heather are kinda are friends…"

_Oh I did not expect him to say that._ I thought a minute before I answer, "It looks like Heather likes you too. I think you should ask her out I'm sure she will say yes."

Tim smiled dreamily, "Really? Thanks!"

As the bell ranged Tim and I went down to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

"Hey Tim I'm going to get a hot chocolate before the bus. You want anything?" I asked pulling my jacket on.

"Nah, I'm fine you should hurry up though…" He trailed off as he spotted Heather.

"Yeah, ok!" I yelled as I ran to the food court. _Ok hot chocolate… there you are!_ I poured the steaming liquid into a cup and placed the cap on top. I rushed back to the bus stop and read the bus list and saw that bus 1060 left! _Great! _I glanced around seeing the rest of the students spilling into their buses.

I ran to one of the teachers in charge of the buses, "Excuse me. I just missed my bus…"

"It's your fault young lady. I'm sorry but the bus waits for no one and it can't come back to get you."

"Great thanks for your help…" I sighed walking away pulling out my phone.

I dialed Luke's number, "Rachel where the hell are you?" Luke was very hard to hear over the yelling kids.

"Hey Luke… yeah, when you get home can you pick me up. I kinda missed the bus…" I replied sighing _bet he's going to say something sarcastic…_

"Tell me, how did you miss the bus?!" Luke asked.

"I… got a hot chocolate…"

"Rachel, c'mon are you serious! Huh –." I could Luke yelling over the ruckus, "Pat is anyone in detention?"

I could barely hear Pat's voice, "Um I think Romero is but Mike loan him his car when his old man pick him up… why?"

"Rachel missed the bus." Luke replied annoyed.

"Here give me the phone." Pat replied, "Hey Ray?"

"Yeah I'm still here." I answered sitting down on a bench.

"Ok just wait for Romero at the classroom next to gym. I'll give him a text to make sure he sees you." Pat suggested.

"Ok I'm walking over there now. Is he a good driver?" I asked a little concern.

Pat laughed, "I don't know – I guess."

"That makes me feel much better." I replied sarcastically.

I ran over to the gym and found Romero walking out to the parking lot.

"Hey Romero wait up!" I shouted as I burst open the doors. He glanced up with the key in the door.

"Hey! What are ya doin' here so late?" He asked as I rushed over to him.

"Missed the bus Pat should have texted you about driving me back to Luke's." I replied as I catch my breath.

He took out his phone and glanced up, "Oh yeah here it is. Uh sure hop in."

I jumped in and pulled my seat belt in the buckle. _EW there is lots of junk in here!_

Romero ducked in and put his key in the ingestion.

The car braked at the gate of Luke's yard I glanced at the house as 'Aunt Sara' came out and glanced worried at me when I slammed the door shut.

"Rachel! Where have you been?" She asked bewildered glanced over my shoulder at Romero speeding away.

"Luke didn't tell you? I missed the bus getting something warm to drink before the bus came… but it came without me knowing…" I sighed as she pulled me in to the house slamming the door behind us. _Homework time… Just what I need…_

* * *

Two weeks later…

Noah Bennet

Bennet glanced up as the alarms went off flashing red and wailing, pursing the ears. He walked over to the ringing phone answering the call yelling over the alarm, "What's wrong?!"

The other line yelled back, "Sylar has been seen in the west wing! He's waiting in one of the confection room he'll like to talk to you what shall we do?"

"Don't do anything! Just make sure he doesn't leave until I get there, also set a camera to record everything he might say!" Bennet ordered.

"Well get down here sir!"

Bennet hung up the phone and raced to the west wing confection room. Agents stayed outside the door looking wryly at the surprising visitor; while others watched in the tinted room next door as Bennet shut the door to the confection room.

"This is a surprising visit…" Bennet remarked standing far away from Sylar and held out a gun for defense. Bennet examined him…under his eyes were dark purple-black as if he haven't slept in weeks and he had his sinister aura back. Sylar flicked his hand and Bennet's gun flew out of his hand and Sylar caught it and in an instant the gun melted away.

Sylar sneered, "I'm starting to get bored…"

Bennet raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean by bored?"

Sylar sat on the table examining Bennet, "Well I haven't had any fun in a while."

"So Rachel gone makes it less fun?" Bennet asked listening carefully.

Sylar stared at him and smirked shrugging, "No, it makes it easier with her out of the house… also Peter gone as well."

"What happen to Peter?" Bennet asked trying to push more information.

Sylar sighed annoyed, "He spending quality time with his fiancé-to-be, let's stop with the rhetorical questions."

"Fine, why are you here?" Bennet asked holding his ground as he stood.

"You know this is starting to look like the Holocaust… us specials are the Jews while the U.S. government is the Nazis…" Sylar stopped and smirked at the puzzled Bennet but he kept going, "Parents in the world war, hiding their children with other families so their child can have the life and education without getting threats or get deported… Rachel is a sweet kid, but I'm not really – the real guardian. "

Bennet stared horrified at him, "You're starting to lose it."

Sylar gaze a heinous smile, "No, I've already lost it… being a serial killer and all…letting Rachel leave actually saved her from me killing her. You already know she's powerful I can feel her power roaring in her it actually makes me sick having thoughts of me killing her and taking that amount of power…" Sylar glared at Bennet, "If you could have just left me alone five years ago I wouldn't be here now – I would have been long dead in my coffin rotting away – Does it haunt you that you made a monster?" Sylar glanced at his hands which were twitching slightly.

Bennet stared at him, "Many times I regret it… if I didn't cross paths with you then over five dozen people will have be spared."

Sylar smirked, "It wasn't my fault I was consumed by power and rage…"

"What are you suggesting then?"

Sylar stared at the tinted glass hiding six agents listening wryly, "I want to let all your followers know what they are really dealing with… you're responsible for hundreds of deaths, it's all about the past… The victims of the older war this one and all of my victims that I abused to gain these…" Sylar sneered as his body disappeared threw the floor, _"Who's the killer now?"_

Bennet sigh annoyed, "Did you record everything?"

A speaker went off, "Yes sir,"

"Good, I know how he thinks. He's playing a game; he always has to make easy things so difficult… Get everyone in the conference room and set the recording."

Agents raced to the conference room, all the chairs filled up and many others stood watching the clip of Sylar confession. Bennet stopped the tape freezing at the part where Sylar commented about the Holocaust, "Right here is an important clue…"

Agents scribbled down the comment. Agent Todd spoke up, "His comment about the families hiding their children tells us that he hid Rachel with another family also…"

"True the only problem is where she is. I doubt she's in Germany." Agent Dillon replied.

"But he did say that he isn't 'the real guardian' so there must be another family member that might give Rachel a better life…" Todd suggested.

Bennet checked Sylar's file, "We have nothing about Rachel's home life but we know plenty about the brother…" Bennet put the file under an Elmo showing the file on the board, "Sylar was adopted by his aunt and uncle at the age of four –," Bennet showed a picture of a little boy with glasses smiling, "The father gave him up when he needed money. Simon Grey stayed under the radar but as the first war raged he ran off."

"Does the father have an address?" Todd asked.

Bennet nodded, "But it will take time… most of the Greys' files been destroyed from older rages from Sylar a few years ago."

Agent Jasmine Garcia replied, "Hold on a sec, we don't know anything about Rachel's home life. How do we know that the rightful guardian is the father? All that we know is that the father might have been abusing her or raped…"

"That's the problem we don't know anything about Rachel… but her brother's life can tell us plenty –,"

"That tells us plenty! Sylar is a psychopath and both of his mothers were killed. One by the father the other by Sylar himself! I'm an expert of children and I work cases of abused children. This girl is a survivor from an abusive home. It shows how the father felt about his first child." Agent Garcia responded.

"Then you will be helpful…" Bennet smirked.

* * *

Rachel Grey

A week later…

"C'mon where are we going?" I asked with my eyes blind folded from Heather.

"You need to loosen up you've been stuck in the house for weeks!" Heather answered.

"I was studying and doing homework! I'm very behind!" I rejected.

"You need fresh air!" She took off the blind fold and grinned, "You need to party!" She moved away and we were in front of a house blasting with music.

I sighed, "Are you seriously bringing me to a party?!"

"Yeah that is what friends are for! Besides its Romero and Emmanuel's house anyway everyone is there! Let's go inside. Your cousin and my brother are there and I bet Alex would be there..."

"Oh now you are trying to get me in there by putting Alex into this it's not going to work. He's a little bit cute, but I don't think he's my type. And you know he has a new girlfriend –,"

Heather smirked at me, "He broke up with her yesterday. And you think he's a little bit cute? And you don't think he's your type?! Ooh I'm seeing some tension between you two!"

"Heather shut up." I responded waving her away.

She grins, "You know I see the way he looks at you I swear I never seen him look at someone like that! Oh my god I'm telling you this at parties he always loosens up. I bet he will talk to you."

"You really think so?" I asked sounding a little too excited.

"Definitely now let's GO!" She urges jumping up and down.

I glanced nervously at the color flashing house, "I don't know –," Heather pulled me up to the house and opened the door. The hip hop music of Memories by David Guetta blasted through the T.V. stereo students and the gang from school partied around. Heather ran off and joined Tim. He gave her a quick kiss and they raced to the dance floor where guys were having break dancing battles. Heather dragged Tim over where I was and she pulled me up and all three of us danced around Heather and I jumped around Tim and he laughs trying to join in our jumping/dancing.

I took a short break and relaxed on the couch near the dance floor watching Tim, Heather, Pat, Emmanuel and Romero dancing to Lose Yourself. I'd laughed as Tim backed flipped and knocked into a table flipping drinks everywhere. Tim tried to brush off the food and drinks off of him _I should get paper towels… oh and I wonder if Emmanuel was smart enough to get a couple of other drinks._ I walked away from the living room and turned left to the kitchen; it still had more partying people as in the living room, but this time I found alcohol, pot and pizza. _Oh that's not good… Ok I'm not going to touch anything. _I searched for paper towels and found a roll under empty cans and plates.

"Hey girl there you are!" I jumped glancing over my shoulder Alex grinned wickedly, "Thought Heather wouldn't bother to bring you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really why's that?"

Alex laughed, "'Cause you are—hiccup—so addicted to studying you're like a book worm –,"

"Trying to get good grades a crime?" I challenged. I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. I bet I'm the only person in this party who will stay sober.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, "Nah just it's not really the easy way to do school…"

I nudged his arm off backing away, "Well I'm the sort of girl who likes do thing the hard way."

He chuckled again spreading his arms, "That's what I like about you." He smirked at me.

"Yeah you're drunk… I'm gonna go…" I replied turning away.

"Hey – hiccup—wait!" He ran in front of me but staggered as he stopped, "It's weird, you're the only girl that isn't interested in me…"

I stared at him, "No I'm very interested but not to a drunk. So I'm just going to wait until you are clean." I walked passed him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him _I hate drunks always trying to abuse people… _"Alex I know that you're smart so don't you dare do anything stupid." I glanced hard at him, he looked confuse and mournful.

"It's – hiccup—you aren't flirting with me you're doing nothing. I can't get you to –." He stopped and pick up a bud light.

_He's crazy… _I clutched the bottle from his hand and stared into his eyes I took a deep breath _going to need more practice…_ He stared back confused, _"Alex you just need to sleep it off… If I were you don't tell anyone about your little love problem…" _He stared blankly at me and dropped to the ground. I got caught under his shoulders and he dragged me down with him "I didn't mean it literally!" I glanced up to see if anyone noticed but everyone was minding their own business. _Crap! Need to get him out of here so he wouldn't get trampled on… _I picked up his chin his body was lifeless but he was sound asleep. _Hum… he's hot but he's going to need more of a challenge to get me. _

I dragged him to the front porch and laid him on a sofa the best I could… _Bet when he wakes up he'll have a huge headache – like me right now! _I slid next to Alex and closed my eyes trying to get the dizziness away. I took a shuttering breath. _It's freezing out here! Man he might freeze to death! Great I'm so smart! _I got my head back in the game and went back inside scavenging for anything warm so he wouldn't freeze. I glanced around at the partying people and spot a guy making out with a girl with his jacket and shirt off. _Doubt he'll need it._ I snatched the jacket and headed back outside, Alex was still unconscious and it seems he isn't affected by the blaring music. I sat next to him and forced his arms in the sleeves of the jacket as I zipped it up; I laid his head on the pillow and pulled the hoody over his hat, so his face is shield from the freezing needle wind. I glanced at his face he looked younger; and peaceful all the stress gone high school does that…

The front door slammed open and I was expecting someone I care for like Luke's gang but not his girlfriend and reapers. I sighed knowing that they'll spot me any second. The social reapers grew from my first day of school now it's pretty much the whole cheer squad and five football players were with them.

When Ashley was on the lawn she spotted me with Alex's head snoozing on a pillow and me sitting on the floor next to the sofa. She sneered and all of her followers glanced blankly at my direction, all of them were pretty high guessing from the pack of beer in the football players had, guess they aren't going to do the smart thing. "Well look what the storm brought in!" One of the players responded as all of them crackled in laughter _one day can I just have peace? _

I stood up and left Alex sleeping on the porch and I peer at them over the railing of the porch. I yawned getting bored by their cliché comebacks. I walked down the porch's steps, "You guys never give up do you? Hey, I'd already busted her ass –," I nodded towards Ashley, "Do you really want to get another whooping?" The football players cracked in laughter while the cheerleaders stared at me.

Ashley glared at me, "Cline you – really don't have a chance it's eleven to one."

I ignored them walking on the lawn heading onto the side walk I glanced over my shoulder at her crowd, "The only thing I'm seeing is five dooshbags and six sluts." I sneered knowing that will enrage them _finally Luke isn't going to stop me giving a piece of medicine to his brat of a girlfriend. _

"Get her!" One of the football players bellowed.

I stopped listening to them running; I gazed behind me the football players came running, more like staggering, at me. I shook my head smirking at them at first I was confident since they're drunk but as they ran closer, now getting uneasy, since only one weak insult can really turn them vicious. I took a deep breath, turned on my heel and right hook the first jock then I'd broke into a run I pushed onto a car's hood and jump over it landing to the other side.

A car screeched over the side walk blocking my way, the others slammed the doors blocking me. I raised my hands in front of my face making fists _ok I'm ready… _as the first jock sprint and was close enough I kicked him the sweet spot. As he kneeled down in pain I clawed his face. When he went down the rest came I kicked, punched, and even flicked some of them away. I raced into the street four jocks chasing after me I looked over my shoulder and raised my hand and flicked my wrist and the first one went backwards into the others I laughed, "Strike!"

"Run you coward!" yelled Ashley. I skidded to a stop glaring at her. I ran at her in rage, "Nobody calls me a coward!" As the jocks were disorientated, I was in a locked combat with Ashley I punched her in the face. "This is what happens when you mess with me!" When I dragged her down I felt something hard and sharp hit me in the back of the head. _OW! What the hell was that?! _I hit the slush feeling the back of my neck. I felt myself black out then coming back to focus. I struggled getting back up, but the reapers surrounded me and started to knee and kick me while I was down. I felt my body going into a defense position trying to protect my head and chest. I felt myself black out a couple of times… I screamed for help as I was still getting kicked but the music was roaring muffling my screams and I was already four blocks away from the house.

_Uh stop please… please stop… _my body is in agony; the kicking stopped as someone pulled my head up and punched me, as my vision was in haze, I heard a mumbling voice, "Nice chain," I was to disoriented to understand the voice. And I blacked out completely…

* * *

Agent Jasmine Garcia

"Hey, Mr. Bennet I'm here at the Greys' house… But it looks deserted." Agent Garcia replied on the phone. She stared at the ruined wooden house the glass windows are shattered and there was a dark presence arising in the house.

"It should be since Simon Grey left it to rot to get away from us. But check it." Bennet snapped.

"Sir, it looks like the kids play here to scare each other to death because there are a lot of beer bottles here I doubt there will be anything here –,"

"Just check!" and Bennet hanged up the phone.

"Yeah you are at home while I go in a haunted house!" Garcia spat annoyed. She sighed mournfully, _poor girl I just hope she's in good care away from her father and brother…_ A shriek of horror came blasting out of the house.

She jumped and pulled her gun out. The Agent rushes up the steps to the house. She slammed down the door and searches the living room. _Oh my god someone is in here! Where are the screams coming from?! _

"AAAAAHHHHHH SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The screams came up stairs and Agent Garcia raced up slamming down a door to her right. A beaten girl wailed on the floor sobbing her heart out and she was shaking in fright. It was hard to see her features from the blood and mess of her black or brown hair…

* * *

Rachel Grey

My eyes were all hazy and I couldn't see the figure. I pushed back feeling my back on the wall. The figure crouching next to me hugged me close, "SSHH you're fine, you're safe. I'm special Agent Garcia; do you know where you are?" I can hear her soft voice assuring me I was safe. The shock was starting to calm down. I sniffed the air around me and remembered the stench of the cigarette and the old musty dust.

My heart was thumping in my ears and I gasped, "I'm in the Slaughter House! It –,"

"Slaughter House?" Garcia asked.

I shuttered my memory is a little hazy but my gut tells me to lie, "Everyone knows it – the old man – slaughtered women here…" My body shakes in aftershock I wailed clutching myself.

Agent Garcia pulled me gently to my feet, "Who did this to you?"

I shook my head getting over the shock, "You can't help,"

"Why can't I?" Garcia asked clutching me as we went down the stairs.

I thought back to dark figures surrounded me…"You – don't know how things run here. It's just a gang war." I replied as she put me in the car. Pain came as my adrenaline were off I clutched my side and took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" she asked as she turns on the engine.

I hesitated pushed my bloody hair from my face and glanced out of the window. A guy… Pat… called me Ray… "Ray," I replied. My senses came back and I remember my problems with cops,"Where are you going to take me?"

"Hospital –,"

"How 'bout you take me home?" I asked stupidly knowing the answer.

She stopped the car and glanced skeptically at me, "What's so bad about the hospital?"

I felt my face, it burned as I touched. I thought hard coming up with something, "Lady you don't know how things are done here. Besides I don't have any kind of insurance."

"Where are your parents?"

_I hate when people asked that question, _I closed my eyes a flash of memories came back… my brother instructing Mrs. Cline and Luke with his gang. I flickered open my eyes and answered,"My dad is in Afghanistan… and my mom died in a car accident when I was a kid."

Agent Garcia glances pitiful at me, "Do you have any relatives nearby?"

I shook my head, "My friends are the only real family I got." That's true Luke and his friends are the only people who actually cared for me sometimes more than Gabriel.

She nodded slowly, "Fine, you don't want to go to the hospital so where do you want me to drop you off?"

_Can't go back to Luke's house I don't know a lot about this Agent._ I thought of the party house,"Turn left here and park at the house that's blasting music…" I replied.

She raised her eyebrow and just turned left. I glance at myself in the mirror _I look like a vampire! _I glanced at the Agent _I wonder why she was at the house… _"Thanks for saving me back there but what I don't get is why you're at that house."

She hesitated at the wheel but replied, "I'm with child services and heard that the owner to the house has a daughter…"

I stared at her remembering the horrors in that house _that explains a lot need to think of something, _"Yeah she isn't living here anymore last time I saw her was about ten months ago… You know she has a pretty horrible life I just hope she runs away from that father of hers."

Agent Garcia asked, "What troubles does she have at home?"

I stared at her wryly _I doubt she can help me_, "She doesn't really say. Rumors say that her father murdered her mother when she was eight and he beats her. A kid found her in shock whispering 'she's dead he killed her' the only problem is that they never found her mother's body…" I glanced sickly at the floor my body was cramping all over.

"If she did run away where she might go?"

_Yup she wants to know things about me, working with Bennet. _I responded, "Anywhere but here, this place has too much good and bad memories especially in that house," The car stopped at the house which was still in party mode, "Thanks for helping me."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked getting out the car helping me out of the car. When my feet hit the floor they collapsed I gasped in pain Agent Garcia caught me pulling my arms over her shoulder, "Still don't want to go to the hospital?"

I nodded, "Do worry there are people in there to help me." _I hope they aren't too drunk! _ We walked to the front I glance at the couch where I left… Alex, he was gone. The front door opened and Pat trudged out with a cigarette in his mouth. He stared puzzled at the Agent then he stared blankly at me. When his senses came back his mouth drop, cigarette fell, and he stared at me in shock he cursed, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Is Luke inside?" I asked feeling my head was hurting as I picked it up. Pat staggered in the house in a minute the music died down and rush of footsteps ran out of the house the whole gang came out; Luke, Pat, Heather, Alex, Tim, Emmanuel, Jason, and Romero.

Agent Garcia put me down on the couch, Luke crouched next to me, "Who did this?!"

Tears filled my eyes _great I'm crying in front of everyone! _ He hugged me as I sobbed. I hid my face in his chest _I can't tell him not in front of everybody. _"Calm down…"

"I – can't!" I whispered dreadfully.

"_Rachel, tell me who did this to you?" _I heard Luke whisper in his mind. _He's drunk if I tell him something I don't know how he'll handle it. And I'm not positive what happened _I told myself.

"_Luke a woman from the government is here she's looking for me. She's the one who brought me here. Tell her my name is Ray…" _I replied back.

Luke glanced up at the Agent then at Heather, "Get some ice and Band-Aids." She nodded and rushed in the house Tim following her. I moaned the pain was excruciating Luke clutched my hand and glared at the guys, "Don't just stand there as idiots get her inside its freezing out here!" They all stared at each other and rushed over to me. Alex and Pat held my shoulders as Emmanuel and Romero held my feet and they rushed me in the house into a bedroom. Tears dripped down my face from their touch, my eyes felt heavy as they laid me on the bed.

Alex sat by my legs, "Rachel? Are you ok?" he looked extremely worried.

I glanced at him and shook my head holding back a sob, my eye lids fell over my eyes and my body relaxed…

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke stared at the Agent clearing his head before talking, "Thank – you for bring her here." Luke replied to the Agent outside the house.

Agent Garcia nodded "No problem what's Ray short for?"

Luke stared disgusted at her but took a few minutes to reply making sure nothing slips out of his mouth, "Raven what it to ya?"

Agent Garcia stared at him, "Just wondering –,"

"Where did you find her?" Luke asked cutting in wanting answers.

She hesitated, "At the Greys' house."

Luke's face darkens, "Damn – Miss thanks anyways but I need to get back to her."

"So there are really horrors that even the neighborhood is scared about huh?" The woman asked.

Luke nodded, "No kidding been like that for decades even our parents as kids knew da dangers in the house."

She peers at him with curiosity, "And what dangers are there?"

Luke thought for a minute and shrugged, "Don't know the stories are always changing ask some of the people next to the Slaughter House." He wanted to end the conversation and just get into the house to see how Rachel was doing.

"Are you her family member?" Agent Garcia asked.

Luke stared at her trying to find a way to answer, "Yeah only family she got."

Agent Garcia nodded, "Take care of her. She'll need Aspirin for the pain." She headed to the car driving off.

* * *

Jasmine Garcia

Garcia pulled out her phone and dialed Bennet's number, "Mr. Bennet you would never believe what happened in that mess up house!"

"Did Simon show up?" Bennet asked.

"No, but there are some really cruel people in this neighborhood, I just found a girl inside that house and she was almost beaten to death! Some gang came along and attacks her!"

"Where's the girl now?" Bennet asked impatiently.

Garcia sighs annoyed, "I drop her off with a group of her friends –,"

"What the girl's name and the other group of kids?"

"The girl named Ray, short for Raven and… there are eight other kids I only got one name. One of the boys is named Luke."

"Get back as soon as possible we have some work to do," Bennet replied hanging up the phone.

She sighs, "Just need to know what happens in that house… I need to ask those neighbors."

* * *

The MNJ Gang

Luke rushed back into the house he followed Heather into the bedroom. The whole MNJ gang glanced up as he walked in but his only thoughts were Rachel. He kneeled next to her wryly glancing at her face and body. She snoozed softly he gave a small smile. Everyone was quiet until Pat asked, "Did she tell you who jumped her?"

Luke shook his head standing up tall. Everybody was in the room Alex and Tim sitting on the bed while Heather applied the ice and bandages on Rachel. She turned her head slightly and gasp quietly seeing a huge gash in her neck, Heather quickly add a few bandages and place her neck back in place. Jason and Romero sat on chairs while the rest were standing. Luke glared and held all their eyes for a minute, "Who was with her at the party?"

Heather and Tim nodded to each other and Tim responded, "We were dancing with her and she wanted to take a break and I'm guessing she went to get somethin' to drink, saw her goin' to the kitchen."

Luke nods, "Ok, who was with her in the kitchen?"

Alex dropped his gazed but Luke notice, "Mather got something you want to add?"

Alex looked bewildered and smiled uneasy, "I was with her but –,"

"Tell me what the hell happened?!" Luke snapped.

Alex looked uneasy. He glanced at Rachel and back to Luke, "I talked to her –,"

Luke asked glaring at him, "What ya talk about?"

Alex felt himself heating up and responded hastily, "I – I was drunk… I don't really remember what happened –." The whole gang looked perturbed as Alex confessed, Luke ran at him and pulled him off the bed and slammed him in the wall, "You tellin' me you did this?" Luke yelled.

Alex shook his head bewildered, "I swear! I wouldn't do that to her!"

Luke gave him a raging, skeptical look, "I know what you do to other girls at school I swear to God if you did that to Rachel…!"

Alex stared at him baffled trying to find a way to calm Luke down, "Luke I wouldn't do that. You're my bro –."

"Right now I ain't trusting anybody until she wakes up!" Luke hissed dropping Alex's collar. "Y'all hear? If I find out one of you did this I swear it ain't good."

Luke walked out of the room steaming. Everyone glanced horrified at one another. Pat ran off after Luke while Romero and Jason walked behind him shutting the door.

Tim and Emmanuel stared accusingly at Alex, "Dude right now ain't the good time not remembering things."

"I'm tellin' you I swear I didn't do this! I woke up outside on the couch. Rachel wasn't there she probably went back to the party." Alex replied softly staring mournfully at Rachel.

"Sorry man but you do have a bad reputation," Tim replied hastily getting up gazing at Heather stepping away from Alex.

Emmanuel shook his head getting up, "If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. Luke is pissed and you'll be his punching bag."

Alex sighs following Emmanuel as they walked back to the living room. Luke had his head in his hands Pat, Jason and Romero stayed out of harm's way.

Emmanuel sat next to Luke, "You can keep her here until she gets better."

"Thanks man, but my mom will be freakin' out. It's late and even though it's Saturday doesn't mean I can stay out the whole night, especially with Rachel…" Luke nodded glancing back at the bedroom.

"What time do you have to get home?" Emmanuel asked.

"I'm supposed to be home a long time ago… I have to go but I hate to move her…"

"I can help you get Ray in the car." Alex spoke up.

Luke scowled at him, "Oh now you care 'bout her, where did that go when you were at the party?!"

Alex just stared at him, "Hey, you weren't even paying attention to her either too busy with your chick and playin' beer pong–,"

Luke jumped up, "Boy, you so don't want to be messing with me right now –,"

"Hey nobody was paying attention to her. Everybody was drinking and having a swell time! Maybe that's how she ended up like that!" Alex glares at everyone especially Luke.

Luke charged but Pat and Emmanuel held him back Alex stepped away heading to the bedroom.

"Luke hey, don't worry I'll come also." Pat clasped his hand on Luke's back. Pat steered Luke to the bedroom where Alex waited impatiently. Heather and Tim glanced at them puzzled as they attempt to pick up Rachel.

"Stop, stop we might hurt her! Try picking her up softly." Luke ordered as Alex, Pat and himself picked up Rachel. Alex jumped on the bed and carefully scooped his arm under Rachel's and pulled her up. Pat grabbed her waist and Luke her legs; she felt weightless as the three boys carried her to Luke's car.

"Wait we shouldn't be driving, we have all been drinking you should let me drive. I slept some of the alcohol off and I'm pretty sturdy." Alex suggested.

Pat and Luke glance at each other but both nodded in agreement; Pat let go and opened the back door and motioned them to put her in. Luke sat in the back while Alex took the wheel and Pat next to him. Alex turns the key and the engine roared to life.

"Why do you want to come anyway?" Luke asked glaring at Alex.

Alex glances behind in the mirror, "'Cause I feel it's kind of my fault that she ended up like that. I was the last person who saw her – I just blacked out I guess. I… remember that I was talkin' to her in the house – then the next thing I knew… I was on the couch outside wrapped in a jacket."

Luke turned away glancing at his broken friend sleeping peacefully. The ride was quiet all the way to Luke's house. When Alex parked the car they all pulled Rachel to the house. Luke glanced at the dark house _good mom's asleep, _"Wait let me first unlock the door." Luke fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door pushing his back against it so he could hold Rachel.

Luke steered them upstairs cautious about falling since he was afraid that the lights on will wake up his mother. Luke opened Rachel's bedroom and steered Alex and Pat to her bed. As they place her on the bed Alex whispered, "Wait, we should get the bloody clothes off her, so your mom doesn't freak out."

Luke spat at him, "Hell no, we ain't stripping her!"

"I was just sayin' if your mom sees all that blood…" Alex went on.

"Both of you turn around if I catch you lookin' Mather I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Luke hissed Alex put his hands up innocently and turned around and Pat didn't need to be asked.

Luke sighed and took off her two layers of jackets and left her with a tank top, her arms were already becoming black and purple; also he took off her shoes and tucking her in. As he pulled the covers over her his hands stopped at her chest he glance puzzled at her neck _where's her necklace? _Luke glanced around the floor, "Where is it?!"

Pat and Alex stared puzzled at him, "Where's what?" Pat asked.

Luke rampage through the clothes he pulled off, "Rachel's necklace! It was her mom's, uh she will be heart broken when she notices it's gone!" Luke raced around trying to find the necklace.

Pat whispered, "Maybe it fell off when she got jumped or when she was carried –,"

"Or her attacker stole it." Alex finished glancing mournfully at Rachel, "What does it look like?"

Luke stared at the floor remembering when Rachel was younger pulling out a necklace it was the only thing that made her smile from that day, "It's a silver heart shape locket and it has an _A_ for her mom's name… Arianna,"

"Luke we'll find it, you need to get some sleep, besides if the attacker comes from school he might be wearing it…" Alex replied.

Luke shook his head, "I doubt that –,"

"It's gonna be like a trophy for the attacker, trust me I watch a lot of cop shows," Alex added.

"You never know. Someone who is pigheaded enough to attack our family ain't smart." Pat replied grinning softly. Luke nodded and showing his friends to the door he went back up stairs and went to his room and he fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed! Review maybe? Until next time!**


	7. Dark Secrets

Rachel Grey

_Uh…my head… _I opened my eyes and glanced around, I was back in my room… I pushed myself out of the sheets, but pain shot through my veins, "Ah! OW, OW!" tears ran down my cheeks as every move I made hurt.

I heard running footsteps and my door slammed open Luke flashed in and kneeled next to me, "Are you ok?!"

Tears filled my eyes, "I – was jumped…I – I – I," Luke held my hand softly he motion me back in the covers.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Luke asked.

I stared at the ceiling I closed my eyes thinking back to the attack… _It was loud huge group of people but their faces are a blur_ I shook my head getting frustrated, "I – can't remember! It was a few blocks from the party house – there – there was a group of people surrounding me… but I can't see their faces!" I sprung up and pain hit me again, "OW!"

"Calm down! Don't move you are really banged up –,"

"Luke how bad is it?" I asked. He looked uneasy, but he flipped his iPod over showing my reflection on the back. I gasped in shock my face was bruised around my eyes and cheeks and I'm guessing my whole body was worse.

Luke shuttered, "Rachel do you remember anything else?"

I stared at him then nodded, "They threw me in my father's house – Luke I could hear him! He wanted to throw me in the basement and lock the door to keep me from escaping –,"

Luke held my shoulders I winced, "Rachel he isn't there –,"

"I know what I saw! He was mocking me how I was weak and pathetic… how did I get out?"

Luke looked concerned, "The agent brought you back to Emmanuel's…"

I thought for a minute as I tried to remember, "Agent… Garcia, she was looking for me – the real me, she's working with Bennet–,"

Luke interrupted, "Rachel, you need to relax. Get some more sleep because school is tomorrow –,"

"Luke! How can I go to school? I can barely pick myself up!" I argued.

Luke sighed, "The gang is coming over to help you. Heather's aunt knows some meds that you'll have to bathe in to get some of the pain away."

I covered my face in the blankets, "I look horrible! Why –,"

"They all saw you when you were worse last night." Luke replied.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" I replied sarcastically under the sheets.

"Rach please, you can't miss school people will know something is up."

"I know besides I don't want to skip school I have a biology test tomorrow and that reminds me, I need to study!" I lifted myself up but Luke pulled me down gently he shook his head, "No you don't! You are on bed arrest, besides you need to relax you study too much, and Tim will give you help –,"

"No I'll help him because he's horrible at biology," I replied smirking. He laughed but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You stay put! If I catch you out of bed –," He smirked at me and race down to open the door.

_Huh… bed arrest, how can I handle being in bed for a whole day?!_

"Luke! Come on I can't stay in here the whole day!" I hollered. Numbers of footsteps headed up stairs. I was greeted by grinning Alex, Pat, Heather, and Tim.

"C'mon being in bed wouldn't be that bad, you'll be served food in bed… you'll have us as personal slaves." Alex chuckled.

I grinned, "Very true! So who'll go get my backpack from down stairs?"

Everyone stared at Tim, he sighed and race down the stairs everyone chuckled. "So what you been doin'?" Pat asked me relaxing on my dresser.

"What do you think I've been doing? I've been laying down here for ages! I just want to get up –!"

Luke wiggled his way through the gang and replied seriously, "You ain't going anywhere! And y'all –," he glanced at his friends, "—don't let her out of your sight! You hear?!"

Everyone nodded their heads, since they don't want to mess with Luke. I pushed myself up again ignoring the agonizing pain in my upper and lower back.

"Rachel!" Luke snarled racing to me trying to push me back down.

His touch hurt, "OW! Luke stop!" I pushed his hand away.

He scowled at me, "Rachel come on now you'll still have to go to school."

"I know! But if I practice resisting the pain I'll survive sitting in a chair for five hours." I argued _I won!_

Luke sighed shaking his head, "You know you can be so stubborn… Fine – but stay in this room! I don't want to see you falling down the stairs –,"

"Oh come on I'm not that confident…yet!" I smirk as he shook his head disagreeing with me and he walked over to Heather, "She's all yours. Call me at work if she's a handful ok. And Rachel, stay off your feet!"

"Luke I will—geez you're worse than a grown up!" I replied.

Everyone laughed Luke chuckled, "I'm responsible for all of you kids –,"

Pat cut in, "Hey I'm the same age of you!"

"That's why I'm leaving you in charge. Is there any more arguing? I'm late for work! See y'all later." Luke flashed out of the room while Tim walked in with my backpack.

"Finally he's gone." Tim replied as he sat on my bed taking out my biology folder, "So you still feel the need to study?"

I pulled my pillow higher I winced as I laid my back to it I smirked at Tim, "No I already know everything I'm going to help you."

Tim gave me a bewildered look, "I know it!" Heather laughed, "Sure you do…"

* * *

While Tim and I went over the study guides for our biology test, Pat shook restlessly awake. Alex and Heather played poker on the floor using coins as the poker chips.

Pat yawned getting bored, "Is anyone hungry?"

Alex put down a flush and took the entire 'chips' and replied, "Now that you asked, yeah, I am. How 'bout you get us some pizza grandpa –,"

"Why I ought a –," Pat tackled Alex all of us laughed as they summersaulted across my room.

Heather replied, "C'mon Pat you know he was kidding you."

Pat pushed Alex away. Alex chuckled, "Yeah,"

Pat stood up and smirked at his sister, "I know but I just want to give him a piece of his own medicine. Ok everyone up for pizza? I'll go but I'm leaving Tim in charge –,"

Heather cut in, "What's wrong with me being in charge?!"

"Nothing, just I know you too well." Pat replied racing down the stairs before Heather can throw her shoe at him. _Guess some of them are a little drunk since they'll never leave anyone in charge of fifteen year olds and especially Tim! _

Tim smiled mockingly at Heather, "He left me in charge!" She came over to him and sat on his lap. He kissed her neck.

I replied sarcastically, "Get a room! Anywhere but mine and take Alex with you I need to change."

Heather responded, "You need anything before –,"

Tim picked Heather off the bed and they raced out of the bedroom.

I laughed, "Huh… nope!"

Alex glanced back quickly as he walked behind them and shut the door. I slipped my legs out of the covers my jeans were covered in dirt and blood. Pain filled my legs as they brushed the carpet. _OW! How can I get out of these jeans with my body cramping up?!Maybe I can use my ability but I think I could get it… _I cautiously lifted myself up. Pain filled my throat I swallow a shout. "OW, OW! Crap—!" My legs collapse and I tumbled to the floor. As my body hit the floor a scream left my lips and my body went numb with pain. The door slammed open and Alex came to the rescue he put my head in his arms, "What the hell were you thinking you should have asked!"

"I thought I could get my other clothes in the dresser." I replied swallowing back the painful tears.

Alex glanced at the dresser then back at me and said again, "You should have asked before we left." He helped me slowly on my feet and sat me on the bed. "Tell me what to get." He pulled the dresser drawers.

"I need jeans and get any shirt on the top." I replied pointing to the dresser.

He brought me a fresh pair of jeans and my skull T-shirt. "Thanks." I clutch the clothes and laid them on the bed. He just stood there.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know you can leave right?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked. _Remember how crazy he was about me being different than the others, besides I'm so not that confident being alone with him. _"I'm sure, besides if I need help I will call Heather." I replied.

He nodded a little disappointed and walked out.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex trudged down stairs feeling sick to his stomach. _What the hell was I doing just standing there?! She'll think I'm some kind of pervert…man I should have known she'll need help. Stupid! _He hit himself on the head annoyed. He glanced at Tim and Heather who were making out on the couch. _That was always me kissing the hot chicks… _He sat on the kitchen table annoyed glaring at the window. He heard Tim yell harshly, "What the –!" Alex heard a thump he glanced up bewildered and saw Tim's body hitting the floor. _What the f—! _A hand covered his mouth and darkness fell around him…

* * *

Rachel Grey

I carefully pulled off my bloody, mud stain jeans. I examine my legs they were blue and purple on the sides and were burning numb. I clutched for the fresh jeans and carefully stood up and slipped into my jeans. _That was easier than I thought it would be… _I slipped my tank top over my head slowly and I glanced in the mirror only seeing my shoulders and head. _Geez, I really got beaten to a p— wait, where's my necklace?! _ I clutch my neck, under my shirt, and glancing around my room from my bed. Tears filled my eyes _I can't believe I lost my mom's necklace! _I scornfully pulled down my fresh shirt. I carefully walked out of the room holding the bed frame and furniture, ignoring the pain of my feet supporting my weight. I glance around the hall no sign of anyone. I wiped my tears away and held onto the wall as I move towards to the stairs.

"Alex? Heather, Tim? Where are you guys?!" I hollered down stairs. _Where are they! I hope they aren't eating the pizza without me! _"You guys better not eat all the pizza!" I held onto the stair railing and slowly trudged down stairs. Every step down came with a hot stinging pain in my lower back. "Hey! Alex… Tim… Heather!" I finally made it to the first floor and held onto the railing for support, "Where –," I spotted Tim first unconscious on the floor I stared bewilderedly at him and around the room Heather was laying on the couch and Alex was laying on the kitchen table. _What the hell?! _ I stretch towards the sofa and held myself gazing around for the cause. I heard a small creak behind me my body froze as I felt a hand on my bruised shoulder. "OW!" I yelped jumping away and I flicked my hand backwards sending my attacker flying. I didn't glanced back when I heard the crash I hop away over the couch trying to get to the back door, but my legs collapsed underneath me. As I fell I attempt to crawl but my arms stung painfully keeping me stuck in a hot agony, I stared horrified behind me. But I realized that I was facing a face that I haven't seen in weeks, Gabriel. He brushed himself off after I sent him flying.

He stared at me, then gazed at my bruised arms, "Rachel, what happened to you?!"

I held my place on the floor afraid to feel the pain, "I… fell."

He glared at me, "Don't you dare lie to me –,"

"What are you going to do?! I've been taking care of myself for weeks –,"

He half-heartedly laughed, "Yeah you sure are doing a real good job taking care of yourself…"

I sat up, but my back disagreed with me filling with the paralyzing pain, "OW! Damn –!"  
Gabriel kneeled next to me he held out his hand about to touch me I brushed his hand away feeling a part of my face cleared from burning pain, "No, you – can't heal me or someone will think something's up when all of the bruises are gone –,"

"I'm not letting you be in agonizing pain –,"

"You can heal half way then…" I replied back he stared into my eyes I glance away closing my every thought. He held out his hand and clutched one of my legs. I close my eyes feeling the pain extinguish in my legs and back I push him away as the pain stopped in my upper back.

Gabriel stared at me getting frustrated, "So are you going to tell me what happened –,"

"What did you do to my friends?" I asked cutting in as I stood up slowly staring at my unconscious friends.

Gabriel sighed, "Just knocked them out. At first I didn't know that they're friends of yours…"

I stared horrified at him, "So you erased their memories!"

He raised an eyebrow, "No just knocked them out, why, you want me to?"

I glared at him as he raised his hands innocently, "So how did this happen?" he asked nodding to me wanting answers.

I sighed, "I got jumped by a group of people."

He stared at me skeptically, "You aren't telling me everything… So this is how it works if you don't give me answers then maybe your friends will." He nodded to Alex and Tim.

"You wouldn't dare!" I scowled at him.

He sneered walking slowly to Alex. I couldn't help it to run in front of him and held out my arms to block him, "Fine I'll tell you! That's a new low for you black mailing me. What the hell happened to you?"

He smirked at me, "I've always been like this, but you didn't seem to care." I examined his eyes they were black holes—no emotion in them at all. _The job must get a whole lot out of him._ I moved him over to the living room and he sat in a chair near Tim's body, while I sat on the couch near Heather's legs. I didn't let my shoulder touch the couch they were the only things that really hurt.

I sighed knowing I can't hide everything from him, "Fine I was at a party and got bored so I went outside… then a blur of figures were above me –,"

"A blur of figures…" he raised his eyebrow still thinking I'm holding something back. I was –about the reason for going outside, but I couldn't remember the faces of the people.

I scowled, "I got beaten up and my memory of the attack is a little fuzzy. Guess I got kicked in the head and punched way too many times!" I shot at him and continued, "The next thing I knew I was at my father's old place and an agent was hugging me."

He nodded, "Agent Garcia, she came back to the government building early in the morning saying what she found in the haunted house. Didn't expect you're the girl who was beaten and thrown into the house…"

"Do you think Bennet expects it was me?" I asked.

"Who knows. He doesn't have solid proof and besides putting your name as Ray stirred his suspicions and now he's trying to find information about the kids at the party house." Gabriel replied unworried.

I glanced pitifully at my hands. Gabriel notice and replied, "There's still something else you didn't tell me."

I stole a peek at him his face was a mask, "I lost my mom's necklace…"

"Don't worry it'll turn up some day –,"

"I'm just worried that I would never get to find it! It was the last thing that was the only thing she gave to me that was hers!" Tears filled my eyes I brush them away quickly.

"Rachel… look at me." I glance up seeing that he was serious, "I don't want you to be snooping around in that house or anywhere else to find it. The streets and the house are under surveillance and I don't want to go back and hear that you've been spotted. You need to be under the radar."

"Oh come on –,"

"I'm serious Rachel, if I find you out in the streets…"

I challenged, "What are you going to do?! Erase my memory or throw me in a ditch?" _Now it's time to confront him._

"I might have to if you aren't serious about –,"

I cut in, "Tell me Gabriel why did you come to Luke's house a year ago?"

He stared surprised at first but his expression vanish, "On business –,"

"Oh come on! Do you really think I'm that stupid?! You kidnapped an agent, and threatened to kill Luke and his mom!"

He stared hard at me, "I only want answers on where the old man was hiding –,"

"You could have handled it a different way!"

Gabriel shot back, "I was unstable back then –,"

"You seriously think that you're stable now?" I stared at the floor as tears fell from my eyes, "Get out."

"Rachel –,"

"Gabriel, please get out! Like you said, I have to stay under the radar." I answered.

He scowled at me knowing we wouldn't get anywhere by arguing, "Fine…" he stood up and vanished in thin air. Tim, Alex, and Heather stirred awake and I put on a smile as all of them dazed around.

"Geez… what happened?" Tim asked clutching his head.

"Guess you guys had a little too much to drink last night." I replied.

Tim responded, "But there was –,"

The door opened and Pat jumped in two large steaming pizzas, "Pizza delivery! Who ordered a pepperoni pizza?!"

"Me!" Everyone moaned.

"What happened to y'all?" Pat asked staring at us.

Alex rubbed his neck, "Guess we didn't have enough sleep last night…"

"Yeah me either let's eat!" Pat replied opening the pizza box and pulling out a slice and rubbing it in our faces. I rushed over and took a slice and chowed down to pizza heaven.

Everyone stared at me and I raised an eyebrow glancing at my pizza making sure nothing was wrong with it, "What?"

"How did you get downstairs?" Pat asked.

"With difficultly, but hey, at least I know that I can walk." I replied smiling innocently and took another bite out of the pizza. We all devoured the pizzas in minutes and my belly was about to explode, we all kicked back our seats relaxing. I still had pain in my shoulders, arms, neck and face but lesser then I had before. Heather and Tim left the table and sat on the couch watching some kind of horror movie… hearing the creepy music, it's got to be One Missed Call.

Alex took a quick glance at my legs then at my face, "How are you doing?"

I smiled at him feeling the little burns coming from my cheeks, "Much better. Guess Luke was right about taking it easy."

Alex nodded, "Yeah you don't really look too pale anymore. Besides how did all the pain in your legs just disappear? 'Cause when I was in your room you can barely stand,"

_What could I say?! _"Guess they only hurt for a while but my shoulders and neck are still killing me." I responded hesitating to touch my neck. As I touch the back where I got hit by a sharp object my whole body tingled. "OW!" I winced, "I got hit in the back of the neck by something sharp yesterday."

Alex stood up and brushes my hair away from my neck and pulled slightly on a bandage, "Ouch! That looks painful… looks like a glass beer bottle or something."

"I scratched one of the jumpers in the face… guess he was pissed off. Does it look that bad?" I asked while he examined my neck.

"You mean bad as in a gash in your neck then yeah. Geez somebody must really want to take you out… Do you remember the guy's features?" Alex replied.

I thought a second, "Um… brown hair… that's the only thing I got,"

Pat glanced over me, "That what I call gross you definitely need to put some kind of bacteria cleaning thing and another Band-Aid…" Pat search in the pantries.

Alex kneeled in front of me as Pat came back with Band-Aids and some bottle called Bactine. I glance wryly at Pat as he went behind me. Alex held my hands as Pat sprayed the Bactine on my neck. Agonize stung me, "AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as it went on. Pat and Alex held me down as Pat tried to add the Band-Aid to my neck. _OW, OW, OW, OW, STOP!_ Tears filled my eyes as the stinging alleviates and it felt cool. Alex and Pat smiled innocently and I glared at them, "You could have warned me!"

"Yeah… but you will never want to try it, besides it saved you from infections." Pat replied casually.

"Pat you should have told her!" Heather yelled over on the couch.

"Sorry, but it did save her from getting sick!" Pat shot back.

I kicked Pat and Alex softly at the legs, "Next time, tell me or you'll have a little visit from Luke!"

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Huh…" _I so hate that stupid clock! _I punch the snooze button and the clock died. _Another day of school is just what I need!_ I trudged out of bed and glance in the mirror. My face was still a little swollen from the other night and the bruises darkened _going to have to put a lot of makeup on to take away the blue and black! _

I rolled my shoulders feeling the pain yet again. Trudging to the bathroom, I washed out my rat's nest of hair and put some of Heather's aunt meds on my body. Glancing at my battered and bruised body, I noticed my upper back was black, blue and purple; but the waist down was the ugly color of brown, yellow, and my natural skin color. _Geez! Going to have careful to not show any skin… I doubt it will be a problem since it's at least 40 degrees outside. _

I grabbed jeans, boots and a black sleeve shirt out of my drawer. Putting on the jeans and boots was the easy part, but the shirt was difficult, every time it brushed my skin my body tingled.

Before I went down the stairs I added a lot of powder to my face and gently added blush so I wouldn't be the walking dead. As I quickly checked myself over I pushed all my hair in front and behind my neck so I wouldn't show my bandages.

Luke walked me out with my backpack swing over his shoulder with his and he replied, "So tell me why you can walk all of a sudden?"

I looked at him and sighed, "My brother came yesterday and he healed me half way to my waist. I still have some bruises on my legs but they only hurt if you press real hard on them."

"Does anyone suspect some thing's up?" Luke asked me.

I shrugged wincing forgetting about my shoulders, "Maybe Alex but I doubt he thinks something is wrong."

Luke nodded and smirked, "Today you're going to get the royal treatment. Jason thought of it about you getting carried like a queen up the stairs and in the halls – so you wouldn't get hurt by the herd of people." He added as I sighed embarrassed.

"I wouldn't –,"

Luke laughed, "Hey! C'mon I bet it will be fun! Gettin' carried around like royalty! Which reminds me –," Pat came behind Luke and they both scooped me up off my feet both of them had me sitting on their combined arms. I clutched their shoulders trying to hold back some of the pain in my upper body.

I laughed as they carried me down to the bus stop, "You're kidding me! Through the whole day you guys are going to do this?!"

Pat grinned, "Not just us the whole MNJ!" _Oh my god, people will definitely be staring! _

As we were approaching the bus stop, Tim and Heather laughed seeing me held high sitting in a human chair. Pat and Luke grinned wickedly at them. I laughed, "Come on guys you can let me down now! I wouldn't need to do any walking while waiting for the bus!"

Pat and Luke let me down gently but Luke still kept my backpack. As I sat on the bench Heather and Tim accompanied me and I made sure I wouldn't lie back hitting any sensitive area. I glance up as The Social Reapers came walking by. One girl had a small bruise on her left cheek but I really didn't pay any attention, just Ashley who wrapped Luke around her. _What does Luke even see in her? _

I was saved by the bus pulling in. I jumped up, but Pat and Tim picked me up, they grinned at one another as they carefully walked up the bus's stairs, Heather laughed behind them. They sat me on the front seat while Heather slid in next to me. Tim and Pat sat across from us. As the Social Reapers climbed one by one they all gave me dirty looks, as they always do. As Ashley got up she sneered at me hearing her say, _"Nice face." _

I glance down at my hands Heather raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I glance up at her, "Did I put on too much powder?"

She nodded as the bus went in motion, "Yeah, here let me get some off for you." She brushed her palm over my face.

"OW! Not too hard I have bruises remember?!" I replied as she softly took off the powder.

"Um… the bruises are visible… I think I took too much off."

"Great! Now everyone will be asking what happened," I sighed, "Oh well…"

"Hey at least you'll be the talk of the day." Heather replied.

"It's bad enough that I'm going to get carried!" I sighed but smirked at her, "I bet Ashley would get super jealous, I'll be getting carried by the finest!" We both glanced over to the reapers. All of them were checking their hair and makeup, we burst out in laughter.

The bus went to a halt and the door opened to Jason, Alex, Emmanuel and Romero. Jason grinned at us and in the seat behind us with Alex, "Hey how's ninja girl?" Jason asked smirking.

I laughed, "I'm fine so is that going to be the new name for me now?"

"Hum… nah just wanted to say it!" Jason grinned wickedly. We all burst in laughter Jason can always get people laughing.

Emmanuel, who was sitting across Jason and Alex, replied, "You want to know what happened yesterday?"

"Sure," We all responded.

"Pigs came by my house and they were looking for the girl who got beaten –,"

I laughed uneasy, "Did you tell them where I was?"

Emmanuel snorted, "Why would I do that? When the Popo is looking for one of my homies, I just make somethin' up. Besides they just wanted info about your family. I just told 'em that I know nothing about you and just the person you know was at my house."

"Is that all you said?" I asked bewildered.

He thought for a second, "I'm pretty sure they all called you by Ray and they got that name out of you. I just didn't really understand why they wanted you."

"Did Luke tell you that the fed found me in the old Greys' house, maybe I was on private property?" I lied, covering up my brother's past.

Everyone gasped Jason replied, "Maybe they wanted to know who attack you, they might be thinkin' that the old geezer beat you."

I shook my head, "No, I definitely know he didn't attack me, I thought he left a year ago."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah you might be right, but it's a theory or the jumpers threw you in there thinkin' nobody would find you."

A shiver went down my spine, "Let's not speak about this again 'cause you guys are freaking me out with the ghost tales."

The bus screeched to a stop and we all lined up. I got up and Heather went down the stairs first. I was about to go down myself until Alex and Jason got a hold of me and carried me down. The worst part about it is –they are both in my homeroom! They grinned at me, "We ain't goin' to put you down until we're in Mr. J's class!" Jason replied.

I sighed, "Fine but I first need to get my bag from Luke!"

Alex and Jason held onto my back and legs as they race towards Luke. I clutched onto their shoulders not trusting their strength. "Hey Luke, the Princess needs her royal bag!" Alex hollered as they skidded to a stop I was swung forward but Alex stopped me from tumbling off their arms.

Luke and Ashley glance up at us. Ashley was glaring and Luke smirked at me, "Princess huh? So that will make me the king or something! Sure here you go." Luke took off my bag and handed it to Jason who swung it over one shoulder.

The bell rang and Jason and Alex raced to the doors _If I survive today I don't know how I'm going to survive another one! _They stopped as a herd of peers thrashed around trying to get in the building first. Someone brushed past my arm and a small burning pain responded back. _OW! How can I handle one day?!_

I ducked when we went through the doors and Alex and Jason went on towards the stairs, "Wait! Before you guys go on the stairs you should let me down! I don't want to fall up high down the steps!"

Alex and Jason glanced at each other and both nodded, "Yeah you'll be in a worse condition if you'd fall…" They let me down and both walked up with me both sides. People were pushing us up the stairs and every time someone stumbles behind or in front of me I winced in pain. Jason and Alex tried their best they could to be my "bodyguards" most of the time through the halls as they both pushed people out of the way. Jason pushed too hard a couple of times sending kids flying in the opposite direction! Finally we made it up the stairs and into Mr. Jane's history class. I sighed in relief as Alex motioned me to sit next to him and Jason. In the hard metal chairs, sitting even hurt! Jason gave me back my backpack and I made it a back cushion. Krystal sat in front of Alex ignoring us.

"Good morning students! Now everybody pass up your essays about War World II please. I'm going to choose some of you to read it out loud." Mr. Jane replied as the tardy bell rang.

Alex reaches over for my bag I shooed his hand away, "I can get it myself thank you." I twist my hips and felt a small crack, but I ignored it and pulled out my three page essay. And I hid my face; Mr. Jane loves to make me go first…

"Ms. Cline! Would you do the honors to read your paper? Come to the front please." Mr. Jane announced. I glanced nervously at my hands; I stood up and walked quietly to the front of the class holding my paper in front of my face shielding my face from the stares.

"Rachel we will need to see your face when you read." Mr. Jane replied.

_Hope Heather didn't take too much makeup! _I pulled down the paper, I sighed and reading, "In… the World War – many historical events had occurred. The attack at Pearl Harbor, the Holocaust, the Hitler Youth, and fighting all across Europe… Millions of people perished, soldiers and the innocent by standers… The death toll is still unknown but we all know in those times we've lost millions. It all started when the first war world ended and left Germany to pay. When the citizens of Germany was at mercy Adolf Hitler took the stand and brain washed most of the citizens, especially teenager and kids, which later will be form into the Hitler Youth. When Germany built their army they form alliances with Japan and Russia and the surrounding countries around Germany.

When Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, Hawaii they brought the United States into the War. U.S joined forces with Great Britain and Russia, after Hitler tried to ambush Russian territory. Most of the soldiers that make up the Germany forces were children to ages 10 to 20. And most of the other soldiers from different countries hesitate to attack children.

In Poland, and other countries had contraction camps that was responsible for killing thousands of Jews. Many died from hard labor, burning in gas chambers and starvation. As the American and Russian soldiers broke down the doors they were horrified by the sight –," I jumped as Mr. Jane claps his hands.

"Bravo Rachel! Now let's have someone else do the honors. Rachel come over here and hand in your essay please." Mr. Jane replied smirking at my presentation. I walked over to him and pushed my hair in front of my face. He glanced at me and examine more closely. I glanced down at my boots knowing he was staring at my bruises, "Ms. Cline can you step outside with me." He raised his voice, "Amanda! Can you come up and read in front of the class please." Mr. Jane motions me to follow. I glance helplessly at Alex and Jason as I step out in the hall.

Mr. Jane shut the door and glanced at my face, "Is there something you want to share with me?"

I shook my head, "No sir, it's nothing –,"

"Rachel, do you know how serious this is? You need to go to the nurse right now –,"

"But sir, I don't want any trouble with the nurse or Mr. Walker. Besides I'm just having problems at home…"

"Rachel…"

The door slammed open and Alex came out shutting the door behind him, "Mr. J it's nothing, you know we get a lot of enemies…"

"Mr. Mather you're telling me that this is nothing?" Mr. Jane stared skeptically at him catching the "we"part.

The door slammed open and Jason rushed out glancing at all of us then and Mr. Jane. Mr. Jane stared at the two boys deliberately, "Don't tell me Jason is in this sort of gang also,"

"Yes sir, if you want names I'll give you names. Rachel is a part of this 'cause her cousin is the… leader…" Jason confessed.

Alex nudged him so hard knocking him slightly to the side then added, "Besides we all take care of her."

Mr. Jane stared hard at all of us then he turned his attention to me, "Do you have any other bruises?"

I nodded mournfully _I knew this will happen! _"Have them all the way from my waist and I have a cut on the back of my neck." Mr. Jane is the only teacher that every student feels comfortable to tell what bothering them.

Mr. Jane sighed, "You kids these days need to be more aware of the evil in this world. I'm going to hate myself for saying this but it's my duty to report all three of you to Mr. Walker."

Our blood ran cold. Mr. Walker is the most fearful adult in the whole school even the toughest guys are scare of him.

"All of you get your things and head down to the main office." Mr. Jane commanded. We trudged back inside and grabbed our things the whole class went quiet as we entered and left. _Great, I bet we're going to have a lot of explaining to do…_

* * *

Jason and Alex were quiet as they walked next to me down the stairs. They didn't bother to carry me, the halls were deserted. We glanced nervously at the main office's doors and trudged in. The lady from the front office glance up from her laptop, "Can I help you?"

I replied, "We're here to see Mr. Walker."

"Go right in. He's in his office," she answered staring at each of us. Alex went in first while Jason went after me. Walker looked more frightening in the lightly lit office with the shades closed. He stared at us with those dead, hard gray eyes. "Mather, Norris, welcome back."

We sat on the couch facing Walker's desk. We all glanced down not wanting to meet those eyes. Walker went on, "Tell me why you three are here today?"

I glanced at both of them, but I knew that neither Alex nor Jason would talk, so I spoke up, "We're here because our homeroom teacher saw my bruises…"

Walker examined my face not bothering to get up, "And how do these two fit in with the bruises? Did they beat you?"

I shook my head, "No, they were one of the people who helped me –,"

Walker cut in, "I doubt that, these two have been in here for many reasons especially Mather who had a case that was a part of assault…"

"That's not true!" Alex hissed.

Walker glared at him, "Really, so all those girls who ended up dazed in the bathroom wasn't you?"

I stared horrifyingly at Alex remembering what he said when he was drunk, _"You're not flirting with me, you doing nothing, I can't get you –," _

Alex stared hard at Walker, "I didn't hurt 'em!"

Walker shook his head annoyed and he pulled out two files and opened them, "Both of you were caught for drinking and using drugs on campus and gang related fights… But Cline you haven't had a criminal school record, you're an A, B student, all the teachers love you… I just don't understand how you fit with these delinquents."

I glanced at the boys they both didn't look me in the eye, "My cousin knows them…"

Walker didn't look surprised, he just pulled another file out, "Ah Luke he's been suspended for fighting, and smoking on campus. It's a shame that your father is in the military and I can't inform him that his daughter is running around with gang members."

_Doesn't matter, Gabriel doesn't care and since 'my father' is at war I wouldn't get in to much trouble. _"'The gang members' are the only people who I really care for, my real family," I shot back.

Walker raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Tell me, were you the girl that was found in the Greys' old place, the news are trying to find?"

I stared at him, "Who knows maybe I am, maybe I'm not,"

"Cline, come over here," Walker commanded.

"I would rather stay where I am." I argued staying put. Alex and Jason looked uneasy.

Walker slammed his fist on the desk and leaned over his desk, "That wasn't an option! Mather, Norris, wait outside my office now!" They raced out of the room leaving me with Walker, "Has anyone told you that I used to be a Sargent in the military?"

I smirked slightly, "I could tell –,"

"You little smart mouth. That will cost you a detention," He walked up to me and pressed his hand on my shoulder. I winced in pain and dropped to my knees, "AAHHH! Let go of me! This is battery and you – can go to jail for touching a kid –," He flicked my hair from my neck and found the bandage, "So you are the girl who was jumped two days ago!"

Tears filled my eyes as he kept on examining my bruises I flicked my hand and he fell backwards. I stood up and the pain took a hold of me Walker jumped back up and tried to restrain me, but I pop out both of my hands and forced him down tears ran from my eyes. Walker stared at me in horror and rage as he struggled with my power. The second period bell ranged but I held my ground with Walker.

"_Shush you are going to listen to me!" _I pushed the thought to Walker. He stopped struggling and took deep slow breaths. His eyes were blazing I ignored them and went on, _"You are going to forget everything that happened and won't remember any of my gang members names. Also forget about the incident about the girl who was jumped and thrown into the Greys' house." _Walker grunted and his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. I gasped taking big long breathes and used my power to move Walker under the desk to make sure nobody will see him. I glanced at the folders that Walker pulled out and I stuffed them into my backpack. I stepped over Walker and opened the door Alex and Jason glanced up at me, "Does he want us to come in?"

"Nah, he wants all of us to go back to class. He just wanted to see how severe my cuts and bruises are." I responded as I carefully placed my bag on one shoulder.

Alex raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything outside the office. He tried to take my bag from me but I smacked his hand away. I asked "Was it true what Walker said about the other girls?"

Alex face darkened, Jason just went ahead of us with the late students not wanting any business of it, "It… I –,"

I stopped and glancing sickly at the floor Alex stopped also, "Were you going to do the same to me at the party?" I glanced up at him.

He hesitated, "No—,"

"Don't lie to me!" I spat.

He glance down with embarrassment his face burning, "Well I would have if you were wasted also… I'm like the guy – who every girl loves and wants –,"

"I can't believe you! At that party I thought you were crazy but you were actually telling the truth!" I went up to his face he stared into my eyes ashamed, "How dare you! I'm not that kind of girl. If you really want me, try and work for it," I slapped his face in anger and tears rolled down my face.

He glanced up mournfully, "Ray –!"

I continued to spat, "I trusted you and felt safe around you but you just trying to use me as another piece of your game!" I stormed off meeting Jason in our second hour class.

Jason opened the door to the class where all were talkative since this was our free hour and we sat at our usual table with Tim and Heather. Heather glanced worriedly at me then Jason, "Where have you guys been?"

"Walker's office about Ray's jumping incident," Jason replied.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Heather asked.

I said nothing but Jason answered, "She had a showdown with Mather she found out about his dark secret,"

Heather sighed, "That guy is a creep ever since middle school… But don't think about him. I'm just glad you didn't fall into his spell,"

I whispered, "You insisted on me to talk to him at the party," I stared at her, "Why didn't any of you warn me?"

She went on trying to ignore my question but couldn't, "I just want you have a reason for you to go in the party and I wanted you to have fun…"

"Yeah I had plenty of fun!" I responded sarcastically pointing at my bruised face.

Heather went silent for a long time and urged herself to finish her statement about Alex, "He's a womanizer, a player, ever since sixth grade he had almost all the girls in school under his charm, I was one of them." Tim hugged her tightly and she kissed his cheek, "But I have my man right here,"

"You're lucky to find the right person," I sighed.

Heather pushed Tim away and glanced at me and her face turned guilty, "I'm a horrible friend –,"

Tim, Jason and I stared at her bewildered and we all assured her, "No you not!" or "You're awesome!" But Heather kept shaking her head, "I should have never encouraged you to go to that party!"

I sighed, "Heather –,"

"No I'm serious I should had known that Alex will be a bastard when he's drunk and I told you he'll be easy to talk to!"

"He was and I turned him down when he was talking crazy stuff. I told him I'll talk to him when he wasn't drunk."

Jason stared at me baffled, "And he just let you walk away when you talk to him like that? Damn took a lot of nerve I swear he's scary when he's drunk and angry!"

"Guess I'm lucky…" I responded twirling my pencil.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and I limped away quickly before Heather, Tim or Jason could catch up. I painfully raced down the stairs and every time someone pushed me I just pushed back just wanting to get out into the fresh air.

I threw a plate of chicken fingers and French fries on my tray and stormed off to the bleachers. I sat at the very top and I pulled out Walker's folders fixed on the folder that read **Mather, Alexander …**

* * *

Jack Walker

Walker groaned as he hit his head underneath his desk _how… did I get here…? _He struggled back into his seat and dazed around his office. He clutched his head unable to remember what happened and he was having a migraine. _Jesus something hit me hard… _He went through a small box on his desk and pulled out a tape recorder remembering that he always record encounters with students just in case he needs the proof to any of the student's parents… He pressed play and he listened as the door opened. He listened to himself saying, "Mather, Norris, welcome back." Walker took out a pen and a paper, _Mather and Norris ok._ And he press play again.

Listening to himself go on, "Tell me why you three are here today?" He took a note of three kids.

He listened as a girl answer, "We're here because our homeroom teacher saw my bruises…" He wrote, _One a girl…_

"And how do these two fit in with the bruises? Did they beat you?"

She responds, "No, they were one of the people who helped me –,"

Walker listens with interested and curiosity feeling his head as he said, "I doubt that, these two have been in here for many reasons especially Mather who had a case that was a part of assault…"

"That's not true!" Walker stopped the tape and scribbled down _Mather delinquent with assaulting girls._

He played it again and stared at the paper puzzle, "Really, so all those girls who ended up dazed in the bathroom wasn't you?" _Earlier I knew everything about these kids and now nothing!_

"I didn't hurt 'em!"

Walker listened to rustling of paper and himself, "Both of you were caught for drinking and using drugs on campus and gang related fights… But Cline you haven't had a criminal school record, you're an A, B student, all the teachers love you… I just don't understand how you fit with these delinquents."

"My cousin knows them…"

"Ah Luke he's been suspended for fighting, and smoking on campus. It's a shame that your father is in the military and I can't inform him that his daughter is running around with gang members." _Luke Cline, military family. _Walker scratches down.

"'The gang members' are the only people who I really care for, my real family," She shots back.

"Tell me, were you the girl that was found in the Greys' old place, the news are trying to find?"

"Who knows maybe I am, maybe I'm not,"

"Cline, come over here," Walker wrote down _Last name Cline._

"I would rather stay where I am." She argued.

"That wasn't an option! Mather, Norris, wait outside my office now!" He heard the door slammed and listened, "Has anyone told you that I used to be a Sargent in the military?"

"I could tell –,"

"You little smart mouth. That will cost you a detention,"

Walker went bewildered as she started to scream, "AAHHH! Let go of me! This is battery and you – can go to jail for touching a child –,"

"So you are the girl who was jumped two days ago!"

The sound of rustling and him shout made him very curious and when there were him gasping made him baffled and his breathing harden. Walker hears a grunt. Then there was softer gasps and scraping from the floor. _What is happening? _Walker thought to himself. The rusting of paper was the last sounds on the tape and the door slamming. Walker stopped the tape and stared at the filer organizers _Hmm…a few are missing. This is going to be harder than I thought. _ His eyes wonder to a newspaper article. He rocked his chair back and tried to think what he remembers about the kids but nothing came to his thoughts he thought of his job. He picked up the phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" The other end answered.

"I think we got you one of those specials at our school." Walker replied rubbing his head.

"What's the name of the child?" The other end asked.

Walker replied, "Cline,"

* * *

Rachel Grey

"What you doing Rach?" I jumped up from the files and slammed them down. Luke raised an eyebrow and slid next to me, "Nothing just – going over my homework assignment for Algebra," I replied not trying to look at him. Ever since we were kids, he could always tell when something's wrong.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked as I dipped a fry into ketchup and popped it in my mouth.

"She's eating with her cheer squad, besides I told the gang to leave you alone during lunch – so you can 'look over your homework'." He smirked at me.

I sighed, "Did Jason tell you –,"

"Tell me what?" Luke asked glancing curiously at me.

_He didn't tell him? _I picked up my tenders and chewed slowly. Luke waited knowing I would tell him.

_I hate when he does that! _"All right I'll tell you! Jason, Alex and I were sent to Mr. Walker's office…" I glance down at my food.

"What happened in the office?" Luke moved his face under mine to force me to look at him.

I glance into his brown eyes, "Luke I'm sorry… Walker was asking for it –,"

"Rachel, tell me what happened!" Luke urged.

"When we in his office he was reading out our school records. He wanted me to come closer to examine my bruises and when I refused he send Alex and Jason out of the room. He forced me on my knees and – he knew that I was the one who the news wanted to find… I panicked! I forced him down and erased his memory from ever encountering us."

I felt ashamed. Luke put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him, "Are you sure that you erase his memory?"

"I should have… I did some practice," I replied I pulled out the files, "I also took these so if I didn't erase everything he wouldn't tie my connections to you, and the rest of the gang."

Luke took one look at the files then at me, "Rachel you know that I'll do anything to protect you?"

I smiled, "I know you have been at my side a long time,"

He hugged me, "And I still will be,"

"Class put down your pencils and hand in your test on my desk!" My Biology teacher ordered. Tim and I turned in our papers I smiled at him, "So how do you think you did?"

He sighed but smirked, "Thanks to you I think I got at least a B,"

"Am I the best teacher or what?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed and led me down the stairs as we followed the other students. We met up with the whole gang and went on the bus. Alex face was expressionless and he sat as far away from Heather and me.

* * *

Alex Mather

_Were you going to do the same to me at the party? _Rachel's voice whispered in his ears he glances at the back of her head she was laughing at Tim who had slush thrown at him. He shook his head trying to get the images out of his head but he was overwhelmed by a flash of memories _Alex I will do anything for you… _He felt himself becoming sick as he heard his voice reply… _anything huh? Take off that pretty shirt… _Walker's voice roared in his ears, _all those girls dazed in the bathroom wasn't you?! _Alex rubbed his eyes guilt raged through his body. _Shut up shut up!_ He yelled at himself.

Rachel's voice whispered in his ear… _How dare you! I trusted you and felt safe around you but you just trying to use me as another piece of your game! _The bus stopped with a screech Alex glances up noticing that his stop had already left. Rachel, Heather, their family members and the cheerleaders walked off. Alex followed he went the opposite way of the Clines and the Peros but the cheerleaders were ahead of him. Their voices ringed in his ears as they walked next to him. He knew almost all of them—personally the girls glanced over their shoulders to sneak a peek at him; he just ignored them and walked ahead.

"Hey Alex want to go to a party with me?" One of the girls asked. He glanced over his shoulder and notice Ashley asked him.

He felt sick, "What happen to Luke? Not bothering to bring him?"

She shook her head, "Nah he's too busy with his sissy cousin."Alex stopped in his tracks and stared at her. _Don't do it man, don't do it!_ "Ah sure where's the party at?" _Who cares Luke will never find out - doubt Ashley will tell him… _He thought to himself.

"Well the party started after school and all the important people from school are going to be there," She replied offering him her hand. He stared at it then took it and him and the Social Reapers walk off down the street.

They walked along the road and cut through the fence heading into a backyard. Alex walks in with the girls and smirked and nodded to Look at me now. At the party all the cheer squad, football players and any other team player was there. Alex raced to the dance floor and did a backwards flip showing off to the crowd. It was like any other party he was invited to, lots of girls, loud pop music, and beer. The only difference to this one was there weren't any of his fellow gang members here to stop him; he had any girl to himself and nobody will notice him being gone for a few minutes… In less than an hour into the party he had two bottles of beer, which was less than he had ever took, Ashley on the other hand was having trouble standing. He smirked to himself _time for the fun to begin! _Alex walked over to Ashley and whispered in her ear, "Come with me…"

She chuckled and followed him into a bedroom. Alex went into her face and she kissed him full on the mouth. He grabs her body and dragged her down on the bed. When he was just getting started his conscious sounded very much like Rachel _How dare you! Stop! _He quickly stopped and glanced around annoyed Ashley glanced puzzled at him, "What's – wrong?" He sighs, sitting down on the bed putting his hands on his face. Feeling sick again his body was warm and sweaty and he felt hazy. Ashley touches his shoulders; he stared at her then kissed her neck; he felt himself stopping as his teeth grabbed a chain and looking at her neck a heart locket with a cursive _A _carved into it, "Where'd you get that?"

She glances at the necklace then she smirked at him, "I found it,"

Alex glance hard at the necklace trying to remember why was it was so important about it… Luke's voice ranged in his ears, _"It was her mom's, uh she will be heart broken – it's a sliver heart shape locket and has an A for her mom's name – Arianna…" _Alex stared horrified at Ashley, "Can I see the chain?"

She laid closer to him kissing his neck as he took off the necklace his thumb rubbed against the A he carefully opened the locket a small picture of a little girl with massive curls smiled at him on the other side was a beautiful women with the same curls…

Alex pushed Ashley away raged bubbled in him, "Where the hell did you say you got this?!"

She twisted her blond hair with her fingers, "Does it matter?"

Alex replied in disgusted, "Rachel Cline was wearing this when she was jumped two nights ago," He stared at her shoulders they were slightly bruised.

"Oh that –,"

"You selfish bitch! Rachel didn't deserve that beating!" Alex spat.

"She was taking all of you away from me! She was taking all of Luke and you guys away from me!" Ashley argued.

His raged exploded and he punched Ashley repeatedly until she was limp. Hatred filled his bones as he rushed out of the bedroom placing his cap on his head. He stared at the partying crowd his fist held Rachel's locket. A few guys caught his eye Rachel's voice whispered, _"I scratched one of the jumpers in the face…" _He replied, _"Do you remember the guy's features?" "Brown hair…" _One of the football player's laughter filled Alex ears he stared at him he had brown hair and had three claw marks on his left cheek… _You bastards mess with the wrong gang! _Alex grabbed a beer bottle and raced up to the brown hair jock and slammed down the bottle on the exact spot where he had hit Rachel. Alex raced out of the house into the cool night before the other party guest realized what happened.

* * *

Alex sighed as he walked up to the Clines' house he washed the blood from his hands in the slush before he stepped up the steps. He hesitated at the doorbell _what am I supposed to say? Oh I found the necklace I beat up Ashley to a pulp and bottled a jock… _He sighed and hit the doorbell. In a few seconds the door opened and Luke stared at him, "What you want Mather?"

"Can I come in?" Alex asked looking into the house over Luke's shoulder.

Luke stared at him and sniffed the alcohol off Alex, "What the hell have you been doin'?"

"Can I just see Rachel—it's important," Alex responded hastily.

"What's so imp—," Luke's words were lost as Alex raised his fist showing the small sliver heart, "Where did you find it?" Luke asked as Alex walk past him and glance around the house the T.V. was onto wrestling and books were on the kitchen table.

"I was invited to a party and I took care of it," Alex replied, Luke stared at him wanting the real answer.

"Tell me where you found it or I'll throw you out of this house!" Luke argued clutching Alex's shirt forcing him to look at him Alex gave him his famous sly smile. Luke shook him harder. "Mather what the hell did you do?!"

"Luke! What are you doing?" Both of them glance up at the stairs Rachel walked down in her long sleeve Bobby Jack pajamas. She glanced at Alex and her surprise face turned to shame.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Luke hastily replied, "I – was just showing him the door –,"

Alex pulled Luke's hands off of him, "Rachel… I'm sorry about what you heard at school –,"

I stared at him I notice that his clothes were swiftly put on, "Yeah it was big I guess judging by your clothes our conversation didn't bother to stop your actions –,"

Alex glanced down at his clothes and sighs shaking his head. Luke noticed the clothes too and pushed Alex to the floor, "I told you if you did that again –,"

Alex smirked at Luke and shrugged, "I couldn't help it Ashley was a babe –,"

Luke roared in raged and tackled Alex and he clobbered him with his fists. I felt there was more to the story of Alex being here then just picking a fight with Luke. I raced to Luke and tried to pull him off, "Luke stop!" Luke's hands were around Alex's throat and I saw pink and red glowing in his hands, "STOP!" I flicked my hand and Luke went zooming backwards I forced my hand on Alex's chest to keep him down and I raised my other to keep Luke at bay. Alex coughed and clutched his red marked neck, Luke's hands were sizzling he stared at Alex with the look of aversion. Alex just chuckled I stared warningly at Alex and he stopped.

"Luke can you give me five minutes so I can talk to Alex –,"

"Hell no! I want to end him now!" Luke roared.

I sighed, _"Calm down, he came here for a reason," _I pushed the thought to Luke he stared into my eyes and stormed up stairs.

I turn back to Alex and sat in front of him I notice his sleeves had some blood spattered on them, "What have you been doing?"

He stared in my eyes and he pulled my hands into his I felt something cold in my palms as I opened them my eyes filled with tears _mom's necklace! He found it! _I stared into his black eyes and smirked, "Thank you so much!"

He smiled slightly, "It been through a lot, I caused a lot of trouble getting that back to you,"

"What do you mean?" I glance nervously at the sleeves.

* * *

Alex Mather

He sighed glancing into her big brown eyes, "Ashley had it around her neck and I just gave her own medicine and then I saw the brown hair guy with the claw marks and I just lost it…" He watch as her eyes grew big in shock his heart bounded rapidly. _How can I tell her this? _He clutched her hands softly and stared into her eyes, "Rachel I never felt so… good around you…" She smiled slightly and waited for him to talk. _Huh why am I having such a hard time sayin' this? _"Ray, I never felt the troubles of trying to impress a girl before. I swear you're the first girl, I think I'm – falling for you…"

* * *

Rachel Grey

I stared at him as he confessed that I was the first girl he truly loved. _Alex Mather likes me? Am I dreaming? _He glance nervously at me and went on, "The first day I met you I felt a sort of challenge and I always wanted to get your… attention and approval –," He bent in to put on my necklace and kissed me. The shock went away and we both closed our eyes. _This is my first true kiss! _I pulled away and his ears turned red.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for bringing back my necklace, Alex."

He grinned back dreamily, "No problem, anything for you."

I smirked at him and peered at the stairs, "You should go. Luke's still – steaming about the Ashley thing. I'll have to be the one to tell him,"

He nods and stood up and helped me up, "Oh…ok, see you tomorrow then," I showed him the door and he kissed my cheek goodbye. As I closed the door, I felt my cheek with my hand and felt my face burning.

I walked up stairs and into Luke's room. He had is earphones on and he didn't notice that I walked in. I tapped his shoulder he took them off, "Mather's gone?"

I nodded, "Luke… Alex got my necklace back –,"

Luke cut in, "And he did it with Ashley –,"

"Luke that was nothing you know why? Ashley was wearing my mom's necklace she was a part of my jumping incident," Luke stared at me in disbelief so I went on, "She hated me since my first day of school – no, since the mall. Alex said that he also took out a football jock that I'd clawed."

Luke shook his head but thought over a second but knew the odds…


	8. There Goes the Neighborhood

**A big thanks to the people who had followed and favorited this story you are awesome! And to the people who still stick to reading this story! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Luke and I walked down to the bus stop Ashley didn't bother to come to school so finally Luke stayed with Heather, Tim, Pat, and me. As the bus came Heather and I sat together while Tim sat behind us and Luke and Pat sat across. I brought my voice to a whisper so only Heather can hear, "Will you keep a secret?"

"Sure," She replied curiously in a whisper.

"Alex came to my house last night and he kissed me."

Heather replied excitedly, "Tell me the scoop!"

"Ok he told me that I was the only girl he really tried to impress and he just leaned in and kissed me!" I replied smiling wickedly.

"Wait so he didn't do any crap to you?"

"No, he just told me the truth and he gave me a full hearted kiss!" I answered.

Heather grabbed my hands and jumped excitedly, "Oh my god! Alex Mather's has a crush on you! Oh my god this is big! Did you tell Luke?"

I shook my head lowering my voice, "No, if I do he'll kick Alex's teeth in,"

"I'm so happy for you! Now we both have a guy awesome we can do double dates! But don't let him use you like a brand new toy," Heather warned.

"Don't worry I would never let that happen," I assured her as the bus screech to a stop.

Heather held out her hand, "Promise?"

I laughed and nodded, "Promise."

The door slid open and the rest of the gang jumped on. Alex sat behind us with Tim he secretly smirked at me and I gave him one back.

"So…" Heather responded glancing at me then at Alex. I nudged her and we both laughed. The guys glanced puzzled at Heather and me.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked curiously.

Heather and I held back a laugh, "Nothin',"

Pat nudged Luke, "So what happened to Ashley?"

Luke glared at him, "We're through. I found out she was cheating on me last night,"

Pat grinned, "Good for you! Teach that chick a lesson."

"I wasn't the one who taught her anything, another dude did." Luke replied not wanting to say any names.

Alex glance apologetic to me. I just smirked assuring him it was fine.

* * *

As the bus screeched to a halt, we all jumped off and walked our separate ways. I walked with Heather and Tim. I could hear Alex following quietly behind me. Heather raised an eyebrow at me then nodded to Alex. Tim and her stopped and watch as I waited for Alex to catch up. He smirked shyly at me and we walked as a group with Tim and Heather.

Tim raised an eyebrow Heather answered him, "Alex has some explaining to do,"

Alex glanced at her then at me replying, "Fine you got me I'm in a relationship with Ray."

"I don't know you would call it a relationship just yet…" Heather trailed off Alex peers at me questionably.

"What do ya mean?" He asked her and me.

Heather smirks at me, "Well Ray need to say it to be official…" Alex peers at me and glances down quickly embarrassed.

"Yes." I responded Alex glances back up to me and grins excitedly.

Tim stared at us in shock then grinned, "Way to go! Finally my bro has a girl for more than one day –," Heather nudged her boyfriend, "What?! Just saying you do have a bad reputation Alex…"

"Well I wouldn't abuse Rachel, I would take things slow." Alex assured him putting an arm around my shoulder I wince, I still have bruises, and he noticed and wrapped it around my waist instead.

Tim nodded, "You better not or Luke will definitely kill ya with his own fists,"

"Oh that reminds me Luke doesn't know." I replied to both Alex and Tim. Both of them stared at me horrified.

"There you go—Luke will kill you before you do anything abusive." Tim replied and raced off as Alex chased after him.

Heather and I watched Alex grabbing on Tim's shirt but Tim smack him away running full speed away.

"Do you think this will hurt Tim's and Alex's friendship?" I asked watching Alex cursed Tim out as he runs after him.

Heather laughed, "Nah they always fought with each other nothing will break their friendship trust me."

We got bored and walked towards the building knowing the bell will soon ring. Neither one of us will try to stop Alex from getting a hold of Tim; first Tim deserved it for being a smart mouth. Also there's a 60% chance that Alex wouldn't catch Tim again, because Tim is on the track team.

As the bell rang, Tim raced up behind us and replied, "Your boyfriend's behind me! See ya, let's go Heather!" He pulled Heather's arm and they ran off. Alex was a few seconds behind him but I pulled his arm and he glance back at me. He was out of breathe and sweaty I laughed, "Don't worry. You'll get him at lunch."

He smirked at me and put his hand into mine. We walked into our class and sat next to Jason he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Congrats just hope Luke doesn't –,"

"Geez, would everybody stop sayin' that?! Already had a problem with Tim 'bout it and I sure hope I don't have one with you." Alex barked at him.

Jason raised his hands innocently, "Just sayin',"

Alex chuckled and kissed my cheek; to me he seems way happier and stresses less. The tardy bell ranged and Mr. Jane closed the door, "Ok class today we're going to have a video about the World War." The class cheered.

As the movie was on Alex held my hand and grinned admiringly at me. I smirked, into twenty minutes into the movie I felt my stomach cramp up and I raised my hand to go to the bathroom. Alex asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," I still had some trust issues and just playing safe… I closed the door and race to the bathroom and puked up my breakfast _uh… what did I eat to make my stomach feel so horrible?! It might have been eggs or the ham… _As I was feeling light headed in the stall, the speakers wailed, "Students and factuality go into a practice Code Red drill!" I raised my head glancing around _what the hell does that mean? _I wiped my face with toilet paper and carefully raised myself and opening the stall's door I accidently hit my shoulder on the door and cried out in pain. _Geez stupid door! _I massage my shoulder walking out into the halls; they were dead silent not even foot-steps heading up stairs or kids skipping class. I walked on back to my class I finally hear some life in the halls two pairs of foot-steps going up stairs. When I was half way to my class I glance behind me looking at the stair case. Walker gazed at me, "Cline, you shouldn't be out in Code Red drills."

I blinked twice, "I was in the bathroom before the announcement came on Mr. Walker."

"Don't argue with me." Walker growled.

"But I was –," I stopped gazing at the figure pulling beside Walker. My body froze in fear as I was looking at the face of Bennet… he sneered at me, "Looky here got myself one Cline and Grey." Bennet pulled out a gun with a cylinder on the nasal making it silent and deadly, "Get her!"

I didn't think twice I zoomed down the halls screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Alex Mather

The speakers wailed, "Students and factuality go into a practice Code Red drill!" Mr. J sighed and orders all the students to get as far away from the door following the schools' procedures on drills. He stopped the video and kept the lights off Alex and Jason glanced nervously at each other. "Hope Ray doesn't get caught outside of class during the drill, it'll cost Mr. J big time!" Jason remarks laying on his backpack waiting for the all go for the drill to be over with. The class was dead silent as a horrible scream filled the halls. Alex and Jason froze thinking about Rachel racing to the bathroom. "Geez do I have bad luck or what?!" Jason responded. Alex hit him on the arm and pulled his phone out and text rapidly to Luke, **Ray is in the halls right now! Jay / me r goin now to find her!** He hit sent and both boys race out of the classroom ignoring the teacher's yells.

* * *

Luke Cline

A scream filled the halls Luke and Pat didn't even feel worried just thinking a kid trying to make a whole big deal of the drill until Luke got the text from Alex, **Ray is in the halls right now! Jay / me r goin now to find her!**Luke cursed under his breathe and Pat read the text horror filled them as another murderous scream filled the halls Luke dashed out of the class with Pat on his heel.

_Rachel always has to get herself into trouble! _Luke thought to himself thinking of the worse.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I raced down the stairs not wanting to endanger my classmates. Bennet and Walker are yards behind me. I focused on my ability that they wouldn't see me and as they were still chasing me in the halls, when I disappeared Bennet shot the fire alarm and the wailing pierce my ears and I shuttered as I got a migraine he shot a bullet close to my head. I glance over my shoulder and flicked my hand he was sent flying backwards but still try to shoot me. Walker seemed unarmed but I was mistaken as he pulled out the stun gun. _I hate those things! For once would they leave them at home?!_ The fire alarmed wailed as I raced for a hiding place, I hit Walker with a fire extinguisher on the wall. As he went down, I turned on the corner and raced at full speed, finding a janitor closet and hid there trying to force myself to breath quietly. I pulled out my phone texting Luke, **911** **Bennet is trying to find me in a janitor closet on first floor please hurry!** I shuttered as minutes past, I desperately tried to stay quiet I heard foot-steps close by. _Oh God please help me! Please, please!_ The handle jiggled and it slowly opened, I whimpered pushing myself far into the junk… Two heads popped in and I was relief that it was Alex and Jason. Alex opened his arms and I raced into them. I sobbed in his chest as both of them walked me out.

"We – need to go! There's a guy with a – a gun…" I sobbed. Alex hushed me as we heard foot-steps from the corner. Jason pulled out a pocket knife and Alex let me behind him shielding me. One hand came out of the corner and Luke's face popped out with Pat behind him. We relaxed and Luke hugged me glad I was safe. "Never scare me like that again you hear?" Luke replied. I nodded, "Luke we need to get out he saw me! He'll call back up!"

"You kids!" We stared at Walker running in our direction. I pulled on Alex's and Luke's arms.

"Go! He's with Bennet!" I shouted pulling the guys to run with me.

Luke pulled on the puzzled face guys as their confusion disappeared when Bennet came from behind Walker aiming the gun at us. A bullet hit over our heads shattering the lights, I shielded the guys with my power if Bennet shot again. We all back up slowly Luke was in front of us protecting his gang hands out stretch ready for battle.

Bennet chuckled, "Oh come on you got to do better than that!" he fired a bullet everybody screamed but I stopped it a sent it back to him he jumped out of harm's way, "That's better!" Pat and Luke were both in front shielding us younger kids we all huddled together not breaking the bound of our hands on each other's shoulders. We all backed away to the exit to the field I motioned the shield to the front and back in case there was an ambush.

"Come on now Rachel do you really want to see your friends die?" Bennet asked mockingly.

Alex stared at me puzzled, but I shook my head. "Nobody is dying today!"

I opened the door to the field and we all broke out into a run. We ran together as we break over the fence. I slowed down before going to the fence and flicked my two hands up and the sprinklers came to life high in the air they forced Bennet down. Luke opened his palm as we ran and melted part of Bennet's handgun Luke grabbed onto the fence and melt the fence letting me through first and we met the others in the woods behind the field we went deeper until we didn't hear anyone following. Luke and I bent down wiped out from running and using our ability. The rest of the gang stared nervously around the woods I sat on a broken branch and Alex accompanied me hugging me as I took long deep breaths. Luke stood up and glanced around his scared fellow gang members, "So this is what it feels like when the pigs are after you."

They stared at him nodding stiffly. Pat replied, "Why the hell was that guy looking for her." he nodded towards me. I shuddered Alex hugged me harder.

Luke answered, "'Cause she's a living witness that can shut down this war the government is in now."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Jason asked.

Luke sighed getting irritated, "Let me tell you a secret, I might get killed for saying this but… Rachel and I are specials –," he stopped himself if anyone had questions then went on, "Rachel isn't really my cousin we're just best friends for a very long time…"

I stood up and Alex stayed seated glancing puzzled at both me and Luke, "My real name is Rachel Grey… I'm the daughter of the old geezer in the Slaughter House… Luke was just helping me out because the government is after me to get information about my brother… or I think…"

Alex stared at Luke and I, "You're telling me that y'all some kind of terrorists?" I felt hurt that he even said that.

Luke snarled, "No! We're telling you that our lives are endanger because we are different from y'all. Now listen—that bastard back there wouldn't stop until he gets his hands on Rach he'll kill anyone of you if you stand in his way."

Everyone glanced nervously at one another. Pat replied, "What 'bout my sister?"

"She'll be fine if the bastard doesn't find you. He'll torture her to get information. Now listen up, I'm not going to let anyone hurt our family you hear? If someone tries to touch a hair on one of our girls we beat the living crap out of 'em. And I ain't going to let him have none of you." Luke answered.

* * *

Jason got over of his shock, "So what you mean about special?"

Luke smirked at him, "Glad you asked… give me your Red Bull from your backpack."

Jason glanced puzzled at him and threw him the Red Bull. Luke set it on the floor and ordered everybody to back up he opened his palm, purple and red heat waves hit the can and it exploded. Jason mouth fell open, "That was totally awesome!"

Pat and Alex stared in disbelief and they both grinned wickedly, "Awesome!"

I sighed in relief when all three of them accepted Luke with his ability Jason grinned wickedly at me, "So what you got?"

I gave a little smile, "Do you want to be my assistant?"

Jason looked uneasy at first but then grin, "Sure!"

I made him stand in the middle away from any trees Alex and Pat watch with interest, "Jason come and try to attack me." I replied waving him to come here.

Jason smirked at me then broke out into a sprint when he was close enough I ducked from his blow and flicked my free hand away Jason was sent back and hit the floor. "Geez Alex you got a girl that can fight!" Jason answered dazed.

Alex walked in front of me and replied, "Can I try?" His face was expressionless, but his eyes were excited and pleasurable.

I raised an eyebrow at the way he asked it and smirked, "Sure, how 'bout you try to catch me."

Alex held his ground and took a deep breath and broke into a run. I focused on their eyes and disappeared. All of them glanced around uneasy. Alex glanced around taking a few steps where I was. I laughed and all of them jumped I reached for Alex's hat and ran off with it on my head. Their eyes followed the hat and Alex raced after it I stopped and he bumped into me we both fell in the grass and laughing.

"Nice trick." Alex smirked as he reaches for his hat and tipped it back on his head and kissed my check quickly.

Luke cleared his throat and Alex helped me up to my feet, "So are you guys with us or not?"

Jason replied, "Yup it will be fun being with Superman."

Alex winked at me and responded, "I'm up for it."

We all glance at Pat who hesitated, "Fine but we ain't leaving the rest of the gang to the creep."

"Ok when the lunch bell rings we head for the rest and get out… but we will have to get proper equipment." Luke responded.

We look uneasy at each other Luke stared at me, "Does your brother have anything that will help us?"

I shook my head, "Luke, his own hands are weapons, but I have a friend who knows where to get supplies…"

Luke nodded and we all headed farther into the woods to get to the road as we heard police sirens heading to the school. I pulled out my phone and dialed Micah and put on speaker, "Hey Rachel how's it goin'?"

"Hey I'm kind of busy with Bennet and was wondering if that smart head of yours knows where there might be a storage area for equipment…" I replied. Alex raised his eyebrow and mouth, ''who's that?''

I heard Micah clicking rapidly on his laptop, "Ha! Wow must be important if you really needed to sweet talk me! Where's your location?"

"Middletown North High School, NJ." I replied.

"Ok so why do you need guns and all that stuff for? Please don't tell me you are goin' to do somethin' stupid!" Micah asked a little worried.

I glanced at Luke and he raised his voice so Micah can hear, "We need 'em to equip me and my crew so we can get our loved ones out of harm's way,"

"Who's that?" Micah asked.

I sighed, "Luke –,"

Micah replied, "Oh your boyfriend –,"

"Micah you're on speaker! And no he isn't my boyfriend just my best friend. So can you help us or not?!" I argued.

"Sorry, just sayin' yeah um there's a storage building just a 20 block radius from your school…"

I sighed, "Thank you –,"

"Hey I was just wondering, how's the scary brother?" Micah asked.

I sighed, "Micah, are you really going to be talking about him?"

We hid in the trees following Micah's direction as Micah kept on talking to me not caring that he's on speaker, "Oh you having problems with him again… you know you really need to put a leash on him!"

"Micah what did he do?" I asked curiously.

"Oh what he do? He freaked me out when he was in my house a few days ago he just was wondering if I had talked with you!"

"Are you going to tell him that you're talking with me now?" I asked smirking knowing his answer.

"Hell no I was happy enough when he left I swear I don't know how you're related!" Micah replied. Everyone cracked up in chuckles. "See I can be right 'bout people!"

Luke agreed, "Yeah don't worry, he did got me running for my money too,"

"You see Rachel; I bet you are the only person who likes the guy." Micah remarked.

I shrugged, "No… I think Peter is ok with him –,"

Micah interrupted, "Peter. Peter Petrelli? My aunt knows him I think she talked with him a few days ago… he hates him. I overheard him sayin' that your brother is a pain in the ass and he is finally free from him. He ran off with his girlfriend."

Luke laughed, "Good for that guy!"

I sighed, "Good for Peter too bad I couldn't go to vacation for a while like in Paris or Rome…"

"Too bad you gotta be stuck and get chance around by the feds." Micah responded.

We slipped through the gate and I asked Micah, "Ok what's the number?"

"Um for the guns, knives, or stun equipment?" Micah asked.

"This thing has all that? Why weren't those people arrested? …Uh all of them I guess," I responded shocked to hear it.

"They did got arrested so the government put them in a holding chamber that's very equipped with high tech alarms but I can take them all down… number 8881 for guns and for stun equipment 8883." We glance up at the numbers and race down to number 8881 first, Micah talked while he worked, "Ok shutting down cameras and alarm and you guys are good to go,"

Luke opened his hand and shot waves at the high bolted lock and in minutes melt away, "Everybody be careful what you touch in there make sure you don't get any prints,"

Jason went in his bag and pulled out a pair of gloves everyone stared at him, "What? It comes in handy!"

We rushed in glancing around the huge boxes filled with cargo Luke replied, "Get everything that you can carry!" Lucky for us we never leave our backpacks behinds incase a student snoops around them. I raised my hands and forced all the tops of the boxes to break off. I glanced sickly at the amount of guns that were in the boxes. All the guys stuffed their backpacks with handguns and bullet casings. Jason grinned wickedly as he picked up a sniper case.

I walked out of the holding chamber and went to the one with stun equipment. I pulled open the huge metal door and I opened a box that has stun guns, pepper spray, and some of those bombs that explodes stunning light. I would rather have those then guns. I stuffed as many of the bombs and pepper spray in my bag while I had only pick up two stun guns. I stuffed two cans of pepper spray in my back pockets.

Alex found me in the other holding chamber, "Hey Ray do you have any more room for casings?" Alex asked. I nodded as he threw in two packs. Luke and everyone else were loaded and we ran off with so much equipment in our bags.

* * *

Heather Pero

Heather glance up as the speaker crackled, "Classes will resume normally," _On to the last five minutes of art. _She walked in and met up with Tim. They glance puzzled as Jason and Rachel didn't show, "Where are they?" Heather asked.

"Beats me did you hear what was happening in the halls?! There was screaming and men shouting out orders! I caught up with Emmanuel and he told me that bullets shot threw his class door! I still can't believe we are going back to normal classes after all that shit." Tim replied.

"Maybe it was set up to teach us what it feels like when man with guns feels like," Heather suggested.

"Um… I doubt it cops won't just shoot out bullets for show they will be afraid to kill a kid. Besides I'm thinkin' it was real! I never saw a pig with that much balls to shoot bullets around in a school not caring about kids and teachers lives!" Tim went on.

Heather froze, "Do you think something happened to Jason and Rachel?"

"Who knows maybe Walker wants to talk to 'em again…" Tim answered.

"I don't know…" Heather replied worried. The lunch bell ranged and Tim and Heather race towards the bleachers. They waited until Emmanuel and Romero came along Emmanuel was worried, "Have you guys seen Alex he didn't meet up with us at the pizza line where he usually does…"

Heather shook her head, "Rachel and Jason weren't at art – hey there's Pat and Luke!"

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke and Pat walked swiftly to the last of the crew all of them looked puzzled at them, "We got to go." Luke replied.

Heather raised her eyebrow at her brother, "What's wrong?"

"You heard the yells in the halls?" Pat asked.

"Was there a gun involved? 'Cause my classroom got shot at." Emmanuel responded.

They nodded Pat went on, "Well the creep was shooting at us and it isn't safe for y'all."

Heather went white, "Are you guys ok? Where are Rachel, Alex and Jason?"

"They're fine but we all got to leave now!" Luke replied hastily glancing around.

They all looked at him and nodded seeing the terror in his eyes. One by one they all jumped the fence to the woods and met up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Rachel Grey

We ran over to join with the rest of the group and Heather hugged me, "With you and Jason gone I thought something was wrong!"

I nodded, "Yeah we're definitely in trouble."

Luke glanced at his crew making sure they haven't lost anyone, "Ok we need to get out of town –,"

"Why what happened?" Romero asked.

"I'll explain later who has family out of town?" Luke asked.

"My uncle has a house six hours outside of town…" Emmanuel replied confused.

"Good we need a bus to fit all of us… Mather, go take Rachel with you and hurry up and pick us up at the edge of the woods!" Luke ordered. Alex clutched my hand and we race to steal a bus…

I watched amazed as Alex ripped wires under the wheel and played around with them. In a second the engine roared to life he grinned at me, "Had a lot of practice since my old man run a garage." He sat on the driver seat and drove it slowly out the bus area so it wouldn't look that obvious that kids are stealing it. He stopped the bus at the edge of the woods and everyone crawled on it to freedom. Alex floured it and race off to Emmanuel's uncle's place.

Heather glanced uneasy at me I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Luke told us what happen the guy was shooting you since in his eyes you are a terrorist."

I shook my head, "No he just hates me; my brother and him have a horrible history…and I flicked him off."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Um… my brother kissed his daughter, tried to kill her once and he's pissed off that my brother isn't dead." I replied.

"Oh he's seems like a swell guy," Heather responded sarcastically.

I glance at the guys all of them were checking out the treasures that we stole I sighed, "I never wanted this…"

"Hey we never chose our lives," Heather replied as she glanced at my bag full of goodies.

"I'm sorry that I brought you and your brother in this." I responded.

"Nah it's fine besides we wanted an adventure!" She smiled. I laughed loving everyone's sarcastic attitudes.

* * *

Noah Bennet

Bennet glared at the map on the police station's board. Agents filled the room waiting to hear the news, "You know who I just encountered when I was looking for Cline?"

The room was quiet and Bennet went on, "Rachel Grey, I almost had her but she escaped because I didn't have back up!"

_Agent Howard_ replied, "You're the one who said you didn't need any –,"

"I know what I said! Now Grey is gone with Cline's group of friends. Check out all the friends off Cline's records from school…" Bennet replied.

"Sir… the files of the school are gone C—Grey taken all of them with her," Walker replied.

Bennet slammed his fist on the desk, "Do you know any of them?"

"I—use to but she erased my memory but I have only two names Mather and Norris…" Walker went on.

Bennet sighed banging his fist down on the table, "Can any of you do anything right?!"

The phone ranged and Bennet picked it up annoyed, "What?!"

"Sir nine students counting Rachel and Luke are missing… Five went missing during the code red and four just vanished after lunch."

"We have them! What are the names of the missing students?" Bennet asked having a marker on the white boarded.

"The names are: Rachel and Luke Cline, Patrick and Heather Pero, Jason Norris, Alexander Mather, Timothy Marshall, Emmanuel and Romero Macula."

"Good do any of them have delinquent school records?" Bennet asked scribbling down notes on the white board.

"All of them except Heather Pero and Rachel."

"Team, get all of their family members and find all of the children alive!" Bennet told them.

_Agent Howard_ disappeared into the crowd wanting to know what was going on with his delinquent sister.

* * *

Darkness fell on us as Emmanuel steered the bus out of town. Almost everyone was asleep I sat in the front beside Alex he asked why Luke and Micah didn't like my brother.

"It's a long story… he's not well – he has a history of violence…" I replied.

I had my head on his shoulder exhausted he put his head on mine whispering, "Like what your old man did?"

I sighed, "To other people he's worse but he actually cares about me more than my father ever did. It's just my brother had a frightening past and I argued with him about it a lot."

"Do you think he'll find all of us?" Alex asked in a low voice.

I sighed, "My brother is the most powerful person alive he can do anything, be anyone… I bet he find me sooner or later."

"Are you afraid?" Alex asked.

"No… he wouldn't hurt me but I'm just not so sure about everyone else I am exhausted and in pain while he is invincible I just don't want to see anyone to get hurt." I answered feeling my eyes getting heavy. Alex snuggle me and we both fell asleep…

* * *

"Wake up you guys! We're here!" Emmanuel yelled we all jumped up from our sleep. I hit Alex's head; "OW!" we yelled feeling our heads.

"Our uncle is in Florida for the winter season and we can use his house, I got a key so we don't have to kick down the door." Romero replied.

We all got out I trudged inside feeling that any second I'll collapse Luke yawned and responded, "Ok Pat and Heather gets the bedroom –," Pat glared at Tim and added, "If I see you in that room… you're goin' to get it!" Luke went on ignoring them, "And Romero and Emmanuel get the other one since it's their uncle's house."

Everyone went into their room Luke ordered them in while I, Luke, Jason, Tim, and Alex had to decide where we sleep. I sighed, "Luke how can we sleep in the living room?"

"Rach, not now just take a chair or the floor," Luke groaned as he hit the couch and fell asleep. Jason took a chair and snoozed while Tim stole a pillow and slept on the kitchen table. I grabbed a pillow and lay on the floor I felt an arm around me when I glance next to me it was Alex knocked out from exhaustion. I laid my head on the pillow and zoned out…

* * *

"Wake up kid." I felt someone shook me softly.

"Hmmm," I opened my eyes staring into dark brown ones I blinked and notice it was Gabriel I jumped up and glance at my friends everyone was exhausted. "Is it that easy to find me?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled pulling up a paper that had a sketch of me, "For me yes, for Bennet not so much." I yawned then put Alex's arm off me. Gabriel raised an eyebrow I replied, "Please I'm not in the mood for sarcasm right now." I stood up walking to the kitchen. I felt my body healing from my brother's touch. I glance at the clock it was eight in the morning.

Gabriel swiftly followed me, "What were you thinking bring all of these teenagers with you?"

I sighed, finding in the fridge only water bottles, "They are my friends –,"

Gabriel cut in, "Will they risk their lives for you?"

I thought of Luke, Alex and Heather, "Some of them might…"

Gabriel examined me, "You have feeling for them –,"

I stared at him, "I'm human! I feel everything pain, love, fright, sorrow… It's killing me that I might get all of them killed!"

Gabriel watched me closely as I opened a water bottle, "So you'll do anything to keep them safe?"

I glared at him, "Yes, they are all my family just like you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes I don't get you –,"

"Sorry that I care about people!" I argued hate when he wants me to see his way!

A gun loaded Gabriel froze and stared at me, "I see you gave them protection,"

I glance over his shoulder and saw Alex holding the gun to my brother Gabriel gave me a warning look and replied glancing over his shoulder, "Go ahead kid pull the trigger find out what with happen."

Alex glances at Gabriel then at me, "Who's he?"

I sighed, "I told you that my brother can find me easily… Alex put down the gun please."

Alex lowers his gun and stuffed in his pants, "So you're the brother."

Gabriel turned around glancing at Alex and smirked, "And you must be the boyfriend…"

I sighed, Alex look bewildered at Gabriel and I explained, "Calm down he does that."

Gabriel smile mockingly, "Hmm I don't really think that he's your type –,"

"Gabriel! Come on when are you an expert?"

"I thought you'll be with more of a good kid not a delinquent… and that reminds me you should have thought your school escape plan a little better…" Gabriel went on being the annoying brother he loves being.

I turned on the lights and the other three boys' groaned Luke shout at me, "Rachel! –Oh I see he's back…" Luke stared at my brother.

Gabriel sneered, "I was never fond with you either."

I ignored him, "Luke my brother wants to talk about – wait why are you here again?"

Gabriel smirked at me, "Just want to tell you that you should really plan out things better…"

Luke glared at him, "We weren't expecting Bennet to come to the school I thought you will be warning us if anyone was coming too close!"

Tim and Jason glance uneasy at my brother and Tim race into the bedrooms waking the whole household up. As the whole MNJ gang came in Gabriel glances sideways at me, "Thought you kids can take care of your selves and right now you kind of are. Besides you weren't in any harm –,"

Luke snarled, "Getting shot at isn't any harm?"

Gabriel stared at him, "To me no, and I know you been through worse than getting shot at once–,"

Luke yelled, "Yeah I have been through worse you son –,"

I shouted, "Luke! Nobody wants to fight with –,"

Gabriel smirked at me, "Smart girl, you better listen to her Cline or I would have shut you up in seconds flat…"

The room went silent everyone stared nervously at Gabriel he smirked at everyone, "Finally we are on the same page… all of you need to stop hiding in the obvious places or you'll get caught, so I'm going to help you…" he stopped holding everyone's eyes.

"Ok so what are you going to help us with?" I asked cautiously if there were any ifs.

Gabriel grinned at me, "Glad you ask well…cash and I would offer getting your stuff from your houses in a second."

Luke stared at him, "Ok but Rachel goes with you just in case…"

"What don't trust me?" Gabriel asked but sneered, "You're getting smart… fine who wants to go first?"

Pat and Heather talk a few seconds and Heather came up to me and nodded, "I'll go first…" Gabriel examined her with his eyes and smirked at me, "Ok you two would want to hold your breaths…" we stared horrified at each other as Gabriel touched us and we were hit by darkness.

In a second we were blinded by light from inside a house Heather glance around looking uneasy, "How did you know where I lived?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Went through your thoughts…" She stared at me and I nodded Heather ran into a bedroom and started to pack quickly.

Gabriel glance at me, "You know most of them trust you."

"I know they always been there for me the past couple of weeks." I replied.

Heather threw two backpacks at me and stormed off to a room next to hers. I walked over to the bedroom where Heather thrown clothes, makeup, and a laptop.

"Ready!" Heather responded as she huddled up four backpacks. In a flash we were back in the hide out. Everyone stared as Heather threw a backpack at Pat.

"I'm next!" Romero rushed over to me.

* * *

Emmanuel yelled at him, "You better get some of my stuff!"

After Tim went with my brother and me it was Alex's turn. He walked up next to me and held my hand as my brother clutches our shoulders and we flashed inside a messy room. Alex held my hand and pulled me with him as he grabs clothes and everything else he considers he needs. I peer around his room noticing biker chicks and rapper posters of Eminem, and Lil Wayne. I stared at my brother as he picked up one of Alex's watches and stuck it in his pocket, _"What are you doing?!"_

"_I am getting background information of your little boyfriend." _Gabriel answered staring at me and turned his gaze towards Alex his expression darkened.

"_What don't trust my judgment?" _I asked.

"_Sorry kid but you are terrible at these things."_

* * *

The last person was Luke and we rushed in both of our rooms and grabbed anything that was important to us. I took my sketchbooks, laptop, makeup, and tried to get all my clothes to fit in one suit case while I gave Luke my other one to put his belongings in. I wrote quickly on a piece of paper assuring Luke's mom that both of us were fine. And we headed out Gabriel looked bored and he sat on the couch arms out stretch. All the siblings search in their bags to make sure his sister or brother got everything they needed.

Gabriel kept his eye on Alex and Luke he grinned at me I just rolled my eyes and thought of something that will make him stop mocking me about them, "So how's Peter?"

Gabriel turns his attention towards me, "Who knows last time I talk to him he was having a swell time with his fiancé –."

"They're getting married!" _I'm so happy for them! _

"Yup I finally got him out of my hair… he's a worse pain then you," Gabriel smiled mockingly.

"Ha, ha you're funny!" I replied sarcastically.

Gabriel close his hand and as he opened it money flew out Tim watched wide eyed, "Cool how come you don't live in a castle or something if you can get money out of thin air?"

"Money doesn't come out of thin air I just transport it to me," Gabriel smirked, "Besides it will be boring having a huge guarded area there wouldn't be any fun for taking out robbers –being on the run is way more fun than just waiting in a house –,"

"I thought you are under cover in the agency," I replied.

Gabriel thought for a second, "True and it's boring knowing what the enemy is doing and I can't do anything about it –,"

Tim interrupted, "You can give info to us."

Gabriel grinned, "Huh I like this kid, I can do that but –,"

"You wouldn't tell us anything." I finished his sentence.

Gabriel nodded smirking at me, "You need to learn how to take care of yourself… but if Bennet gets too close to you I'll help then."

"Thanks! That makes me feel so much better!" I sighed Alex sat next to me and loaded the gun.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and I knew what was coming, "So Alex you got the hots for my baby sister?"

I sighed covering my face from embarrassment Alex stared at Gabriel, "Yup and I'll prove to you that I like her very much,"

Gabriel pierced his lips, "I can tell that you really like her but from your thoughts I see other things…"

Alex stared at him bewildered Gabriel continued, "Your past is very ecstatic and I swear if you do anything like that to my sister… you would wish to die, understand me?" Gabriel's hands sparked slightly and Alex jumped back nodding stiffly.

Luke was busy with putting things in the bus but he heard the conversation, "Don't worry I already had a little chat with Alex 'bout that."

Gabriel glanced over to Luke, "Finally you do something right for a chance." Luke went back to packing mumbling remarks and curses.

Alex glance nervously at me then to my brother I grabbed his hand assuring him he has nothing to worry about… but it's my brother and when he meant something he meant it.

Gabriel kept on morphing up dollars and Jason and Tim reach desperately for the money as it flew in the air. "That should be enough for all nine of you. I should be heading back…" Gabriel kissed the top of my head and evaporated.

Luke glances back in the house, "Finally he's gone everyone on the bus!"

We all rested on the bus and each seat had at least a machine gun or hand gun. _Geez Bennet will have a hard time getting us! _We are heading south where nobody will find us… Also have a little fun in the sun.

Alex sat behind me relaxing on his bag of clothes he remark, "Now I can see why Luke doesn't like him."

"Told you, he's just – over protective." I replied. I glance over to the driver who was Luke I walked over to him and asked how he was doing.

"Fine… just a little shaken up a bit from being on the run …" Luke sighed.

"But at least you aren't with a stranger." I replied remembering my brother took Luke on a joy ride to find my father.

"True… just hate that I have to bring them into this." Luke sighed.

"But if you haven't taken them then Bennet with torture them to find answers about where you and I went."

Luke nodded in agreement he glance in the mirror overlooking everyone talking and relaxing.

Romero sat behind Luke and remarked, "This bus need to get trick out maybe spray paint it and take off the name… I'll do it personally from experience –,"

"I'll help to," Alex interrupted.

Romero nodded, "What ya say Luke?"

Luke thought for a minute, "Fine but don't paint it flashy like any neon colors –,"

"How 'bout a nice color army green and black? Also we tint the windows to keep the sun out." Romero responded.

"I don't know… just keep it one color and not too much tint," Luke replied.

Tim butt in, "Oh and you should also make the windows bullet proof since we'll have the feds on our tails."

Romero thought for a minute, "It will be hard to get that but I know a few guys we'll start when we hit West Virginia."

"Hold on I'll need to get this bus some gas… when we stop get the school's name off." Luke responded as he pulled into a gas station.

While Luke and Romero worked on the bus the rest of us went into the station and started to buy snacks for the road and bathroom breaks. Heather and I pay for the food that all the guys wanted and the guy at the gas station check us out, "So what you pretty ladies doing with a bunch of hood boys?"

We glance at each other I replied, "It's not our fault that our field trip will bring so many hoods along."

"Hmm, where y'all headed?" the station guy asked.

Heather answered, "Hersey Park."

The cashier grinned, "I love that place! You guys are going to have a blast!"

We grinned as we pick up our bags of food and drinks walked out to the bus.

"Where you get Hersey Park?" I asked.

"It's a theme park in Pennsylvania went there once with my dad." Heather answered. When we were at the bus I sneak a peak of the name and number of the bus, the number on the bus was switched around and the name was just High School.

* * *

Pat Pero

Pat was in the driver seat as they headed into Ohio and parked the bus behind abandon shops. All the teens carried their belongings to a motel while Alex and Pat walk in to get four rooms for all of them. Lucky for them it was a young woman in her late twenties behind the desk. Alex winked at Pat and grinned at the woman while Pat followed.

"Hi can we get four rooms?" Alex asked as the woman looks up.

She glances at Alex then at Pat, "Name?"

Alex smiled crookedly, "Alejandro and yours senorita?"

She smiled, "Jamie so are you staying long?"

"Hmm depends how long you're working here." Alex replied smoothly ending in a fate Hispanic accent.

She giggled, "Well I'm hoping I'm working a while." Alex puts on his sly grin.

Pat got irritated how the way Alex can just forget why they are here, "Jamie can we just get our rooms?"

"Sorry for mi amigo here he just broke up with his gal." Alex assured her Pat shot him a glare and Alex smirks uneasily.

She handed Alex four room keys and he handed her money, "If you need anything just call the lobby." She smiled at him.

He grinned wickedly at her, "Oh I'm definitely calling, and maybe you can come on up to party with us."

Pat stared at him as they walked out the lobby, "How the hell do you do that?"

Alex grinned mockingly at him, "You need good looks and a lot of practice."

"Geez I'm surprise that you didn't have every girl in school…" Pat remarked.

"Who said I haven't? I got every girl… maybe not your sis but I'm very happy with Rachel and I'll never do that to Timmy." Alex replied.

"You better not get my sister 'cause I already have Marshall to worry 'bout." Pat responded.

"Like I said I'm staying with Rachel she's different from the other girls –,"

Pat interrupted, "That's because she's has super powers and a psychotic brother –,"

"No, I notice before I knew 'bout that stuff. Like she gets me doing things the hard way…" Alex sighed dreamily.

They headed back to the group and handed out the keys to Luke. Luke examined the gang, "Ok this is what I'm thinking the girls get their own room while the rest of us break up into twos and one need three…"

Heather clutched the key and Rachel and her grinned at each other, "Slumber Party!" The two girls race off as the boys watched them go upstairs.

Pat and Luke glared at Tim and Alex, "We will be checking on them so no funny business!"

Alex and Tim nodded quickly Tim remarked, "Come on you really think that it will be romantic –,"

Pat slammed Tim on the concert floor, "If I catch you with my sister I swear I'll leave you in a forest and execute you with the pistol in my pocket!"

"Come on Pat he was kidding –," Alex stopped himself as Luke glared at him.

"Calm down I'll take a room with Alex while Emmanuel and Jason get Tim." Romero assured them knowing if either one got one of the boys they'll kill them.

* * *

**There you have it hope all of you liked it!**


	9. Never Get Teenagers

**Thanks to everyone who had favorited and followed! Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

Heather called out of the bathroom, "It feels so great being in a warm shower!"

I laughed _it sure does can't wait to go in after her. _I flicked through the channels to a news station, putting the volume up high as a reporter show clips… of our school! "It's said here in this school nine kids went missing after and during a code red drill lock down. Officials say that these students were the reason for the lock down and are in a terrorist group –," _Sure just blame us for the gunfire! _As the talk host kept on telling the story they showed all our school pictures "The student's names will not be said _yet_ but if you see any of these teenagers please call the number below the screen." I peered at all of the pictures most of the guys had longer hair in the pictures and the Macula brothers, Jason and Alex now look different from their pictures. Alex hair was chopped close to his head and Jason, Romero and Emmanuel shaved in designs on their sides of their heads rather than the almost Alfaro hair. I examined Heather's picture and she looked exactly the same.

"Hey Heather you better want to change your hair style, we made the news!" I shout over the water. I stared at the picture they had of me, I wasn't able to get my picture taken from coming to school so late for the school year, so I'm guessing Bennet hacked into the school system's video cameras and got a picture of me when I was walking to one of my classes. But it was difficult to see my face, by the zoomed in picture to my face made it blurry.

She race out in a towel and glanced at all nine of our pictures, "Oh great just what we needed! Most of the guys changed their looks after the pictures but I look the same! Uh I love my hair!" Heather wined.

"I can help, maybe you can cut it a couple of inches –,"

"You are the one who is talking! In that picture you can't even really see what you look like!" Heather complained.

"Oh come on if I cut your hair we can cut Tim's because his hair is the same also it's kind of long…" I remarked.

Heather frown turns up side down, "Ok I can handle him having short hair but we should also cut Luke's…"

"You got a deal!" I bargain Heather sighed as I started to cut her hair.

"How short will it be?!" Heather kept on asking.

"Don't worry it's up to your waist so I'll cut it over your shoulders," I replied she whimpered as she watch in the mirror as I cut her long straight hair.

"Calm down I'm almost done!" I assured her. I smirked at her as I finished she glance at her shorter hair she glance at it and twist her finger on the ends.

"Hum your right it doesn't look that bad!" She grinned then grabbed the scissors, "Time to cut the boyfriend's hair!" We laughed as we race to the boys' motel room.

We knocked on the door and Jason opened the door, "Hey what do you know it's the gals come on in," he let us through Emmanuel was in a towel while Tim was in his boxer shorts.

"Hey what you guys doin' here?" Tim asked puzzled gazing at Heather's short hair.

Heather raised the scissors he eyed it cautiously, "The news showed our pictures and we need to change our looks. C'mon I cut my hair now it's your turn."

He pulled his snow hat lower over his ears, "You ain't touching the hair!"

"Oh come on please for me?" Heather responded giving him the puppy eyes. Jason and Emmanuel chuckled as Tim sighed.

Heather pulled off the hat and Tim's blond hair fell over his eyes Tim glance nervously as Heather snipped the bangs and started to cut any strain of hair that covered his face… When she was done his blond was spiked up into a Mohawk, Heather put some gel from her bag to keep it up. Heather kissed his cheek, "See you look so handsome!"

"Oh we should also cut Pat's hair while we are over there," I added, Pat's hair is long too.

Heather's eye went big with excitement, "I call to get my brother's!" I laughed as we said goodbye to Jason, Emmanuel, and Tim. We walked over to the room next to Tim's when the door open Alex answered it.

"Oh I thought this was Luke's and Pat's room sorry!" Heather apologizes.

Alex smirked at us, "No problem why you need to know where they are?"

"Because we are on a hair mission!" I replied.

Alex glances nervously at the scissors Heather laughed, "Don't worry we aren't coming after your hair since it's short enough."

Alex laughed, "Thank god I got short hair!"

"Yup, well night guys! I'm going to find my brother!" Heather responded and ran off.

I smiled at him he smiles crookedly I answered, "Well I have to go also… night!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him so he can kiss me goodbye and I race off to the next room.

As I open the door both Luke and Pat were arguing about cutting their hair. "I'm not letting you cut my hair!" Pat yelled at Heather.

"Oh c'mon it will be fine besides you need a new look anyway!" Heather urged him.

Luke glances over to me, "So this was your idea?"

"Yeah…I saw our photos I figured we could change our looks to make it easier…" I answered.

Heather tackled her brother and she kneed him down, "Come on Pat! I cut mine and Tim's! I promise I'll do a good job –,"

He got a hold of her and flips on top of her, "No I'm not letting you! You are crazy with scissors leave me alone!"

"Wait let me do Luke's first," I responded as he torn the scissors out of his sister's hands.

Luke look at me bewildered, "No way I'm not going first!"

"Luke, I swear I'll do a good job besides just look how good I did Heather's!" I argued.

He glanced nervously at Heather's short hair then at the scissors, "I don't know –,"

I took the scissors from Pat's hands and force Luke to sit still he close his eyes as I worked on his hair. Luke has the hair look when it has volume on the bangs curving to the sides. I cut all the bangs and leave the hair close to his scalp.

"Ok you look like a different guy," I replied smoothly.

Luke opens his eyes and glance at his reflection in disbelief, "Geez I look like I'm going to the military!"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

Luke sighed, "… its hair right?"

"It's your turn Pat!" Heather replied smugly.

Pat glared at her while we girls force him down and held him while Heather cut his long skater dude hair. In the end with his long hair gone you can see his sideburns and green eyes. "Much better if aunty have seen you now she'll thank me!" Heather laughed.

Heather and I walked back to our room, "That was so fun to bad none of the other guys needs haircuts."

I laughed, "Yeah too bad!"

"Hmm… what should we do now?" Heather asked as she skips back to our room.

I laughed, "Well I need a shower and maybe nails after?"

Heather's eyes brighten up, "Alright! I definitely need a pedicure I think I have nail polish in my bag…"

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex walked out of the shower and spiked up his hair and glance in the mirror _hmm looking good. _

Romero raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you checking yourself out?"

Alex glance at him in the mirror, "Hey got to make sure I look good for the ladies –,"

Romero knew what was coming, "No you ain't! You are goin' to stay in this room you can't just go out and party –,"

"I'll take ya with me if you shut up…" Alex replied putting on jeans and a long sleeve black and gray strip shirt.

Romero looked uneasy, "I don't know if Luke or Pat finds out…"

"They won't find out! Only you and me are goin' nobody else. Just close the shades and turn off the lights so if they walk by they won't expect a thing. What do ya say?"

"Alex what happens if the girls come by again. Ray will be piss at you if she finds out we're at a club or something,"

"She won't find out geez what with you being a pussy? C'mon I want to have fun not just sit back in a dingy motel!" Alex argued.

Romero sighed, "Fine but you have to take the pussy part back." He started to grin.

"Sure whatever you say bro c'mon!" Alex places his DC hat over his spiked hair and grinned wickedly he grabbed his black hoody and opened the door. He looked both ways waving Romero over. They both race to the streets.

"Should we use the bus?" Alex asked.

"Nah then they will think something's up. We should just walk to the closes party place." Romero answered. Alex nodded and they headed out into town with their fake in their pockets…

* * *

Tim Marshall, Jason Norris, Emmanuel Macula

"Is there anythin' good on this damn T.V.?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Here give me the remote." Emmanuel replied and flicked through the channels and stopped at a motorcycle stunts show, "There you can entertain yourself now." Jason sighed and sat back and watched.

Tim glances at them, "How do these people live like this?"

Emmanuel chuckled, "Who knows! I bet everyone else is asleep from boredom. I'm just surprise that Alex and my brother didn't come over to our room. Guess they are asleep too."

Jason remark, "Yeah I bet Luke make it official no moving around –,"

Tim cut in, "I thought that was the rule for not goin' to the girls' room?"

"Guess he's just playing safe," Emmanuel replied.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I lay on my bed blowing on my freshly painted nails feeling a little puzzle Heather glance over from her bed, "What's wrong?"

"It's just weird how quiet it is… I would have thought the guys will through a party or something," I replied.

"Yeah it does sound quiet… Guess the guys went to bed –,"

"No I doubt that back at home everyone – especially Alex always where the parties at –,"

"If it makes you feel better we can check out the rooms," Heather suggested. I nodded putting on my boots and jacket while Heather put of her boots and a robe. I close the door behind us and Heather glance in the window to Tim's room they we're relaxing and watching television. We didn't bother to check Luke and Pat. We cross over to Alex's room but the blinds were close. We glance puzzled at the door and put an ear to it nothing not even the T.V. was on. I close my eyes trying to get at least one of their thoughts but only got Heather's. Heather knocked nothing…

"They aren't in there are they?" Heather asked.

I shook my head, "If we find them we are going to kill them. Come on!" We race to our room to get into "party clothes".

We race out with skinny jeans and sparkled shirts, Heather let me barrow her second one, with heavy jackets to protect us from the cold. We glance cautiously at the streets and found out the bus was still where we left it.

"Why do they do this? Sneaking out at night?!" I asked annoyed.

"That's Alex and Romero for you, guess they aren't that far," Heather sighed as we stride down to town.

"Which place do you think they are at?" I asked Heather.

She shrugged, "Anywhere that has drinks and music… let's check out if there are sports bars and clubs."

I sighed, "Just hope that there isn't that many bars, I don't feel like getting the whole gang down here." She nodded and we headed in the first restaurant we saw…

* * *

Alex Mather, Romero Macula

Alex and Romero were in the center of the dance floor doing back flips and break dancing to Low by Flo Rida. Romero kneeled and cross his arms as Alex flips off them. _This is what I call fun! _Alex thought to himself as the crowd cheered. They took a break and sat at the bar. Romero was flirting with the waitress while Alex took a sip of his Magritte, his third drink. He played around with his I.D card that says he's twenty-one.

A girl in her twenties walks up to Alex and smiled, "Nice tricks back there… Do you want to dance?"

Alex checked her out and grinned, "Sure, do ya have a name?"

"Alice." She replied with a smile. He took one last sip of his drink and swagger with Alice to the dance floor.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I sighed as we checked the third restaurant _can there be any more bars? _We walked in cutting to the pumping music in the back of the restaurant. As we hit the bar table Heather nudged me and nodded towards a guy in one of the chairs. As we walked closer it was Romero drinking a bud light. Heather taped his shoulder as he turns his grin turn into shock.

"Shit! I told him this will happen!" Romero cursed as he took on last sip of his beer before Heather pulled him by the ear.

I glanced around and spotted him with his blue DC hat on and he was dancing with a girl that was way too old for him. My face burned as a marched down the dance floor. As I was right next to him the girl he was with stopped and stared, "Is that you're girlfriend?" She asked. Alex body froze and turned around.

I stared at him shaking my head, "Ex," And walked off.

"Ray c'mon babe!" Alex raced after me I walked faster out of the restaurant, "Rachel! Rachel!" As we met up with Romero and Heather Alex grabbed my wrist I didn't want to look at him, "Ray c'mon!"

"Leave me alone!" I responded glaring at him. His face was surprised and guilt filled his face he dropped his arm walking away from me towards Romero.

Romero and Alex glance at the floor uneasy. Heather peers at me I just wave my hand not wanting to talk to them so Heather yells, "What were you two thinking?!"

Alex glance up his ears were red he peers at me then looked down, "Well we just wanted to have fun…"

"You want fun?! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You're lucky that the news wasn't on or both of you will be on the market!" Heather yelled.

Romero replied, "Hey it was all his idea!" Alex glared at him.

"Yeah I can see that!" I responded.

Alex stared at me with irritation, "C'mon Ray I'm sorry! I was only dancing with her that it!"

"Alex come on when can't you just stop for once?" I asked annoyed turning on my heel and walking off.

"You're lucky that we aren't going to tell Pat or Luke. But if you do that again…" Heather threatens from behind.

Heather pushed the boys back to the motel both of them kept on staggering. When we were back at their room I opened my hand, "Give me the fake ."

Alex and Romero glanced at each other than sighed handing over the cards to me. I place both of them in my pockets. As Heather left Alex asked me if I could talk to him outside.

When we both walked outside Alex close the door, "I'm sorry – we just got bored –,"

"Alex, do you care about anything?!" I hissed hitting him on the chest.

He was expressionless and didn't bother to stop me just letting my anger out. When I stopped hitting him he responded, "Rachel, I care about you –,"

"Do you even care that the police are after us?! That they will through us away in cells and do experiments on me and Luke?!" I asked him he glanced down knowing that I'm still piss.

"I do –,"

"Then why do you go ahead and do something so stupid?!"

He glances up in my eyes, "I wasn't thinkin' alright?! Romero warned me that you'll be pissed but I didn't really think that –,"

"Alex you never think! Just go by your own rules!" I yelled.

"Ray, I don't want to fight with you. You're my world you know that, you changed me so much; I'm not really doing the things I'm use of doing… I feel good around you, and when you're gone I go back to my old habits." He put his hand under my chin and he stared into my brown eyes. _He needs to be careful… maybe when I'm with him more he'll never do anything reckless again…_

"I'm so sorry, I swear to you I will never ever, touched another girl, kissed another girl or even look at another girl. I'll prove to you that I love –," I silence him with my lips he stared at me bewildered.

"Alex do you know why I'm mad at you?" I asked he was about to answer but I went on, "Because you never think and I'm afraid something with happen to you if you don't be careful." I kissed his cheek.

He hugged me whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry." We stayed in that passion for a very long time and I kissed his lips one last time and said goodnight.

* * *

On the road again heading into Virginia we let Tim take a spin at the wheel because he was annoying both Pat and Luke begging to drive and wouldn't speed over the speed limit too high or make a ruckus to any trucks making them hunk their horns. Tim grinned wickedly as he sat on the driver's seat, "I'm drivin'! I'm drivin'!"

"Tim, you ain't gonna drive if you keep sayin' that!" Pat hissed.

"Ok! Ok!" Tim answers gazing in the rear mirror and buckling his seat belt and driving onto the highway.

Alex sat next to me and he remarked, "If Timmy can drive I am too right?"

Luke glares at him, "Don't push it Mather!"

"Hey just sayin' it will only be fair. I have experience of driving so does Jason… Hey Ray, I bet if you sweet talk Luke he'll let you drive…" Alex grins at me.

Luke peers at me and smirked slightly I responded, "Unlike you guys I have no experience of driving…"

Alex mouth dropped, "None at all?! Drivin' is a piece of cake! We can show ya how to drive later right Cline?"

Luke glares at him, "Yeah sure."

Emmanuel peers around in the front seat watching for cops and remarks, "Luke ya sure Marshall can drive right? He's just a kid if any cop drives by –,"

Tim turned his full head behind him glaring at Emmanuel Luke hissed, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Tim quickly went back to looking at the road but he growls, "I ain't a kid I'm one year younger then ya Macula! So shut the fuck up alright?!"

Emmanuel grins, "Just sayin' you do have a baby face Timmy…"

Tim turned his head and shot a snot rocket at Emmanuel. Emmanuel yelled out a curse and Luke roars, "Would you two stop fighting?! Macula, get in the back a stay away from Marshall while he's drivin' alright? And Marshall, stop picking up fights with everyone!"

Tim argues, "I ain't he started it!"

Pat sighs, "Do you want to keep drivin' or do you want us to choose someone else?"

Tim quiet down and keep his eyes on the road Pat nods, "Thought so."

As we pasted the border into Virginia everyone quiets down as we pasted a parked police officer. Tim mumbled to himself, "Don't look at it. Don't look at it." Tim passed him quickly and he sighed with relief but the sirens kicked on and the police car zoomed behind us.

"Shit told y'all he can't drive!" Emmanuel yells watching the cop driving in to the side of our bus.

The cop yells over a bull horn, "Pull over!"

Romero and Emmanuel pulled out guns. Luke yelled, "No! We ain't gonna kill the cop!"

"Who said we are gonna kill him?! We are gonna shot the wheels!" Emmanuel shot back.

"Oh! Ok shoot away!" Luke yells. Emmanuel and Romero pulled out the gun through the window and shot wildly at the wheels. The cop car squealed away from the bus and slammed into our bus we flew to the opposite seats I slammed into Luke and Alex tumbles on top of us.

Luke roared, "Mather, get off!"

Alex glares at him, "I would if I could!"

I pulled myself off of Luke and Alex threw himself away from him. And Alex shouts at Tim, "Go faster!"

"I'm trying!" Tim shots back flouring the bus over eighty. Everyone moved over to the side where Emmanuel and Romero shot at the cop. The car slid away but other cops came zooming behind it.

_Oh great! _Emmanuel yelled at Luke, "This is what we get when we let the little white boy drive!"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Tim shots back.

Jason shook Luke, "Have you ever seen _The Fast and The Furious_ movies?"

"Norris it's not the time!" Luke yells grabbing a machine gun and shooting and one of the cop cars.

"No Luke I mean in the movie the street racers shoot the first cop car in front of all the others makin' a chain reaction of smash cars!" Jason shouts over the gunfire.

Luke shouted, "Shot the cars in front of the other ones!" Everyone changed their targets to the first cars and shot them down making them spin out of control and slammed into the other cop cars. Everyone cheered and Pat orders, "Tim get us off the next exit we need to get out of this bus before the helicopters come in!"

"Gotcha Pat!" Tim hollers driving to an exit and searching for a place to stop. Romero yells, "Turn here!"

Tim screeches the bus to the left and raced down toward the directions from Romero. When Romero told him to stop he did and everyone grabbed their belongings and the guns. We were in a rough area we were parked behind a building with broken windows and a rotting door.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked wryly.

"I told y'all I have friends in Virginia." Romero responded. We walk down the street there had a little life on the streets and few men watches us from a distance smoking cigarettes. "Don't mind 'em they're just curious."

"Remember what my brother said? We can't hide in the obvious places or the cops will find us." I reminded them.

Romero waved me away as we entered a store, "We ain't staying long just need some stuff…" Romero grins as a man peers up at us curiously, "Hey Johnny!"

Johnny stared bewildered at all of us and put a smirked on, "Well I'll be Rome and Em Macula comin' back in the neighborhood."

Emmanuel nods, "Yeah but just a little while." Emmanuel man hugged Johnny and introduces everyone else, "Johnny, this is the MNJ gang." Emmanuel pointed to each one of us, "Luke, Pat, Jason, Ray, Alex, Tim, Heather this is Johnny Olton."

Johnny nodded, "So what bring y'all here?"

We sat around the shop Romero responded, "The feds and we need advice…"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I saw it on the news man you really need to shot the school bad ass!"

Luke replied, "That wasn't us the feds are rewriting what happen to blame us for what they did!"

Johnny snorted, "Never trust pigs. I told ya they never good to anyone… so that is one advice I'm givin' y'all."

Romero smirks, "We need to know where we can find anything for transportation."

"Y'all need transportation huh? Hmm what ya lookin' for buses, train, airplane?" Johnny asked.

Romero peers at every member of the gang and nods "Bus."

"Ah well we got a bus station a few miles up the road." Johnny responded.

"Thanks man I owe you one!" Romero thanked him and we moved out.

"Hey kid! Say hi to your folks for me!" Johnny hollered.

"Look like we are gettin' some exercise!" Jason remarks sighing feeling his stomach.

Alex remarks, "Jay you need it you startin' to look fat…"

Jason smacked Alex in the head making his hat fly off Alex lashed out towards him I yelled at them, "Stop both of you! Do you really want to make a crowd?!"

Alex let go of Jason and shook his head Jason grins at me, "So glad you're here Ray –,"

"Jason, don't push it." I replied.

"Sorry just sayin' you can really calm people down it's kinda scary…" Jason went on.

Luke remarked, "Too bad she doesn't have that effect on you Norris…"

* * *

Heather and I were at the counter asking questions about the bus routes while the guys snoop for the best bus they can find. The guy behind the counter was gladly answering our questions.

I asked, "Does the buses have air conditioning and heaters?"

"Yes they all do ma'am." He answered.

"Is there different routes for each bus or they just go anywhere the tourist are going?" Heather asked.

"Hmm there are different routes but usually our customer's choice which bus they want to go to a specific area." The guy replied.

Heather and I glance around the area of all routes, "Do you have smaller maps?" I asked.

He nodded and hand us over two bus route maps we thanked him and ran off telling him that we need to talk to our parents about which route we'll be taking.

We glance around as a Greyhound bus pulled up next to us and the door open and Pat smirked at us, "Well hop right in!" Heather and I jump on as the bus went into motion. The bus was blasting with music and all the guys jumped up and down excitedly.

I took a seat next to Alex he grinned, "Guess where we're going?!" he didn't let me answer, "To Miami, Florida!"

"Sweet!" I replied.

Emmanuel and Jason came behind us, "We are going to relax on the beach seeing some hot babes and party!"

Alex fist pump him then grinned innocently at me, "But I wouldn't do the second thing 'cause I already have a babe." He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me softly.

* * *

_Rachel! _Screams filled my ears first it was my mother's voice then everyone that I love. I race through a dark forest, I check over my shoulder _Run! I'll find you brat! _I scream as my father sneered wickedly he reach for me with bloody hands I crawled away as I hit something as I glance up Bennet sneered down at me holding me down. I screamed to let me go and for help. Shadows of my friends were in front of me all of them in chains. I cried as all of them stared at me in terror and disgusted. Gabriel hid in the shadows staring mournfully at me not bothering to help. _Help me! _I cried.

Gabriel shook his head disappearing into the shadows _I can't you need to learn how to take care of yourself._ I screamed in terror as hands grabbed me and pulled me through a grave. I glance down in horror as a skeleton was underneath me it had long curly hair and a gash in its head. My mother's voice screamed at me _Run Rachel run! _

"AH!" I screamed the whole bus shook up awake. Alex jumped and stared at me concern Luke race over also.

"What's wrong?!" Alex and Luke asked.

I shivered in cold sweat, "Just – a nightmare,"

Luke stared at me, "Have you been having them lately?"

I shook my head, "I use to get them all the time until I lived with my brother. But this one was worst… I usually have nightmares about my mom's death –,"

"What was it 'bout?" Alex asked.

I shook my head trying to get the screams out of my head, "I was being chase by my father and Bennet and I just keep on hearing screams. When they got a hold of me all of you guys pop out in chains – and my brother just watch not bothering to help and then I was thrown into my mom's grave…"

Luke shook me, "Rach hey, it's only a dream nothing can hurt you –,"

I shook my head tears stream down my face, "Luke it felt so real I almost thought that I was awake when you guys were caught and when I was thrown in the grave –,"

Alex hugged me hushing me calming myself down. My body was shaking tremendously. Luke grabbed my hand worried that I'll go into shock.

"Why – do I have horrors – which even adults never accoutered?" I asked to no one in particular, "Why does it always have to be me?!"

"Rach look at me." Luke responded I glance at him he held my eyes, "You are one of the bravest people I know!" I glance down skeptically. "Hey don't you dare look down on yourself! You have survive fourteen years with that bastard and when we were kids I was so amaze how sweet you were and didn't give a damn what people thought of you! You also survive a psychotic brother for months. And finally you kept your head up as you lived with me and had crap with school and these people."

I laughed Luke grinned, "See there you go! You have great friends that will be there with every step of the way!"

Alex added, "And you have a great boyfriend that loves you so much," He kissed my cheek I smiled hugging his arm.

Luke hugged me and sat across from us, "We'll be here when you wake up. Get some more sleep; we will be at the beach later."

"Hey Luke…" I replied.

He glances up, "Yeah?"

I smirked a little, "We should get some short sleeve stuff and swim suits…"

They laughed Luke replied, "Yeah we definitely will we'll stop by a beach store before goin' onto the beach."

Alex added, "Besides only you and Heather will need a bathing suit."

* * *

Hours later Romero stopped the bus at a parking lot with other buses. Heather and I wore our shorts, we had brought a few since we'd though we will be staying up north, as we jumped off the guys followed, all of them were grinning wickedly. I spotted a surf shop and race in. While the guys checked out some boards Heather and I went bikini searching. _This one looks great! _We smirk at each other as we chose our bikinis and race to the dressing room with the new flip-flops.

I put on my bikini which was black with colorful flowers decorating the top and short swim shorts. Heather and I paid the clerk before we put on the bikinis so we just kept the bikinis on as we wait for the guys. Heather had an all green one with black strips.

"Hey girls check out what we found!" Jason called behind us. We glanced over our shoulders and he was carrying a red and black design skim board. He glance at our bikinis "Nice choice –," Jason got smacked behind the head by Tim. Tim wrapped his arm around Heather showing off his green and blue design skim board.

I remarked, "Is everyone getting a board?"

"Nah we are only getting three, we can't surf at the same time." Jason replied feeling the back of his head.

The rest of the guys huddle around us, all of them were in boxer shorts or an actual bathing suit. Alex and Jason kept on their hats, for some reason they are their prides and we race to the sand. We went over to the left side of the peer since mostly on that side was teens our age. Heather and I were in charge of the towels and the guys go and purchase water.

I lay down nine towels and Heather and I sun bathe. Heather sighed peacefully, "This feels great! Hope we stay awhile."

I close my eyes soaking up the sun, "Sure does." A huge shadow covers the sun, "What happen to the sun?" I open my eyes and Emmanuel and Jason were in front of me holding a cooler of ice. They grinned wickedly, _Oh they better not!_ They poured the ice cold water on Heather and me. We screamed those two raced like lightning in a blink of an eye.

Heather yelled, "Ooh you better run! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna kill you!"

The other teens stared at us as Heather and I flashed over to them to beat the living tar out of them. Emmanuel and Jason dived into the water but we were right behind them they kick the water but I hold both my hands at them and they were stuck in the same place. They force their speed but I got them, Heather tackled Emmanuel while I jumped on Jason. They splash wildly as we sat on both of them.

Heather high five me, "Alright let's give them a piece of our minds!" Heather pulled Emmanuel's head out of the water to let him breathe while I did the same with Jason. They spat out sea water and laughed flipping us over into the water. I was held down under water I glance around seeing the beautiful green water and sliver small fish swimming by. I felt light headed and flicked one hand forcing Jason over the water and back flopping four feet away.

Emmanuel chuckled, "Nice one –!" I flick my hand he flew five feet away splashing a tsunami at four guys playing football.

Heather laughed, "I'm so glad I have you as back up!"

Jason and Emmanuel glance at each other and grinned wickedly, "Awesome!"

I relax in the cool water as more splashes were around me I glance up puzzled from the water the whole gang jumped in splashing water everywhere. I pushed my head under water swimming away from them before I get trampled on. But I got jumped on and someone pulled me out of the water I laughed pushing away. Alex gave me a bear hug and fell backwards bringing me in the water too. His short hair floated in front of his face, he smiled at me. I felt someone grabbed me by the waist flipping me backwards into the water. Luke grinned at me and the guys started to play football diving for the ball into the water.

I trudged out of the water lying on the towels drying off in the sun. I watch the guys playing tackle football taking anyone down if they had the ball. I glance around there was other teens playing volleyball, football and just plan relaxing. My attention was on four guys who were doing flips on the water's edge with skim boards. One was very talented he was tan as Alex from the sun and he had flash neon colors on his bathing suit. I watch amaze as he cruises by a few girls missing them by an inch and flip off a wave making a 360. Crowds of girls sat on beach chairs close to them giggling and cheering the surfers on. Emmanuel and Pat watch as the surfers surf by them then eyed the girls. They grinned at each other running out of the water clutching on two skim boards of the three near me and racing back over to the other surfers.

I watched them as they examined the others kicking sand underneath the board and throwing the board onto the shore and gliding over the wave. Emmanuel pushed Pat to go first and Pat ran throwing the board and jumping on as a wave crash on the shore. Pat stayed on a few seconds then went tumbling head first into the water. Emmanuel laughed Pat stick up the finger then laughed also. Romero came out of the water too and took the last board walking over to his brother and Pat. Pat slapped him on the back as Emmanuel went and did even worse than Pat.

They crack up in laughter and Romero went next and glide over a wave land softly on the wet sand. Pat and Emmanuel stared at him in disbelief I laughed and called, "Nice goin' Romero!" Romero smirked at me and waved, all the surfer guys eyed me. I lay back down and went back to sun bathing…

I felt cold water dripping next to me as I open an eye Heather relaxed also.

"The guys still playing football?" I asked.

"Most of 'em but our boyfriends are skim boarding," Heather replied putting on her sunglasses. I glance up and wave at Alex as he surfed for a few seconds and the board went to a holt on the sand, he smiled and waved back I laid on my back sticking my earphones in my ears and playing the songs on shuffle.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex watched excitedly as other surfers flip off a wave. Tim went over a wave a raised his fist whooping exhilaratingly, "I didn't fall! In your face, Em!" Emmanuel stares and hurled the football at him. Tim dropped the board and catches the ball the impacted knocked him into the water. Alex burst into laughter as Tim spits a mouthful of salt water from his mouth and flung the ball to Jason. Tim ran a hand through his hair spiking it up walking over to Alex, "Your turn," Alex race at the edge of the shore and thrown down the board zooming a couple of feet he turn his left leg making the board flicking off a wave. Getting out of the water he flash a grin at Tim, "Am I good or what?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever," Then he'd nudged him nodding over to their girls relaxing under the sun, "After a few waves I'm going to sit with the girls,"

"Ok sure, yeah I'll do the same," Alex agrees throwing the board down and jumping over a wave splashing a few girls on the way who were sitting to close. "Sorry 'bout that!" He apologizes to the girls.

Tim surf by and hit Alex they both splash into the water Alex pushed him away both of them laughed. The girls smiled one of them asked, "You guys come here often?"

Tim shook his head, "Nah we're from the north."

"Really tells us about it…" Another girl asked.

"Well it's cold up there unlike you girls hot and smoking," Alex grins Tim nudges him, "Girlfriend remember?!"

"I'm just being polite!" Alex hissed back as Tim pulls him away from the girls and back into the line of surfers Pat stole Tim's board and run to ride a wave. Tim glares at Alex, "Are you forgetting someone important?"

Alex shot back, "No, I'm just being nice! Why do you think all the girls in school feel comfortable around me?"

"Because you give them that fuckin' grin and cheesy lines, you might not care about girls' feelings after you break their hearts, but I do so I'm just hoping that you ain't goin' to hurt Ray. She Heather's friend and –,"

Alex pushed Tim in the water Tim stood up and went in his face, Alex hissed, "I'm not goin' to break her heart so stop being a jackass to me alright?!"

"I'm just sayin' damn you don't have to be so aggressive man," Tim replied turning his back from Alex walking towards their girls. Alex followed him and he lied down and put his arm around Rachel. Tim did the same with Heather glaring at Alex then laid back and snoozed. Alex thought over his older flirting experiences, _Geez why do I always do that?! Ok remember the promise! I ain't goin' to talk to another girl, touch another girl, or kiss another girl! _Alex thought over to himself putting his head on her curly wet hair wrapping an arm around hers.

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke tackled Jason and clutched onto the ball. Jason tried desperately to get it back, "C'mon Luke! I'll –," Luke flipped Jason over his head Emmanuel laughed.

"Hey Luke let's take a break. Like I said before we came here I would like to do some sightseeing," Emmanuel replied.

"Yeah like get some girls 'cause I hate feeling single on vacation." Jason added pulling himself up from the water.

"You guys go ahead then." Luke responded.

"No… we are taking you too also Pat and Romero since we are the singles," Jason replied urging Luke to come since it will make him less bossy about the whole situation.

Luke sighed, "Fine but not too long –," Jason and Emmanuel pulled him out of the water and they met up with Pat and Romero.

Before they started to walk around Luke glance over to the couples Alex arm was around Rachel's shoulder and he covered his face with his hat. The two girls let the sun take in Luke spotted Tim and yelled over to Tim who sat up to reach for a water bottle, "Hey we are goin' to check this place out if you guys get bored we might be at a restaurant."

"K, have fun you guys!" Tim replied waving them off lying back down with Heather. They headed out down the shore following bunch of girls.

* * *

Rachel Grey

My face and chest started to burn and felt uncomfortable, "Is there anymore suntan lotion?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes.

"Uh… yeah here you go." I heard Alex's voice then felt the cool bottle in my hand. I sat up and smiled at him his hat was covering most of his face.

"Thanks," I replied adding lotion to my burning shoulders and cheeks I rubbed the white away to my pinkish skin. I glance at Alex's chest his muscles bulged out a few centimeters and were getting red. I poked one muscle it turned back to his normal color then back to the tomato red, "Hey Alex do you want some lotion, your chest is starting to burn."

He glances up then looked at his chest, "Hum… Nah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically then squirt lotion on his chest.

He spring up, "Whoa that's cold!" He rubbed it in the grinned at me telling me he's kidding.

He pulled me back down and I laid my head on his chest, "So how you likin' Florida?"

I sighed feeling great, "It's awesome! I did do some traveling but didn't really stay to long. Once I stayed a day in California but… it wasn't really my best experience."

He tilts his head glancing at me, "By best experience you mean you didn't enjoy it?"

"Yeah I was stuck with my brother's 'work' and didn't really see California beautiful beaches or cities." I replied.

He nodded, "Guess it's hard being the youngest… my brother is in college somewhere in New York and we see things differently –,"

"Yeah I know how that feels my brother doesn't really care for things… Also it is harder for my brother and me 'cause I didn't grow up with him. My father put him up for adoption and everything, like I don't know he takes things so differently than I would have taking them."

Alex thought for a minute, "Hey at least now we make our own rules and no brother will ruin our fun –,"

Heather sat up and glances around, "Speaking about brothers, where's Pat? I would have thought he'll get bored by now,"

Tim yawned, "Him and everyone else is walkin' around here… told me that if we get bored they'll be at a restaurant. I'm fine to go if you guys want to,"

Heather glance down at Alex and me, "Are you guys hungry? I'll go if you guys go."

I glance at Alex, "What do you think?"

"Hmm… I'm a little hungry besides we can come back." Alex replied when he stretch and jumped up.

"Ok but I'm not leaving my phone!" Heather replied. I nodded and pulled on my shorts putting my iPod and phone in the pockets.

Tim and Alex were already ahead as Heather and I put on our shirts and we had to jog after them. Heather slapped Tim softly on the arm when we caught up, "Thanks for waiting!"

"Hey wasn't our fault y'all were taking –," Tim stopped then grinned innocently at Heather, "Sorry for not waiting…"

Alex laughed at Tim as he edged off with Heather I glared at Alex and he stopped, "Sorry too…" I laughed and put my arm around him.

"So what kind of restaurant will they be in?" Tim asked as we walked with a crowd of tourist around restaurants and shops.

Heather flip open her phone and dial a number and responded, "Hey Pat where are you guys at?" she waited a while then glance up at the signs of the restaurants, "Ok we'll meet you guys there." And hanged up opening the back taking out the card replacing it with a new one to be untraceable, "They are at a sports grill call Blue's Room I think I saw it a while ago…" We walked across the street to the huge sports restaurant. There were booths outside and flashing lights coming from dozens of TVs.

Alex grinned at Tim, "I like their choice! I guess they found some chicks…"

We walked into The Blue's Room and glance around there was sports jerseys, flat screens and helmets everywhere. _That's so them all about the sports!_ Pat race up to us and grinned, "Finally you guys made it!" We followed him to booths. The rest of the guys filled up four booths all of them had at least two or three girls. Tim and Alex jaws dropped to the floor as all the other guys were surrounded by Miami girls.

Heather and I stared in disbelief at them Heather remarked to Pat, "Wow you guys were busy…"

Pat grinned, "Tell me about it!" He sat next to three girls and smirked at us, "This is Sonia," He put an arm around a girl with black hair and tan skin then pointed in front of him to a blonde girl, "Lindsey." Then pointed to the girl with black hair with blonde strips, "And this is Jade." Jade stared at Heather then me and at our boyfriends with midnight blue eyes. That look makes me think of Ashley back in Jersey you know that jealously look, but there was something else it's hard to explain like a sly look... I stared at her uneasily. Tim and Alex said their hellos with an accentuate stretching out the one simple word. Heather and I just stared at all the girls that were just with one guy.

Heather and I held onto our boyfriends arms to make sure they didn't get any ideas I glanced at Luke he was enjoying himself with one girl they were both laughing and I'm happy for him. Alex made a low whimper I peer at him he and Tim were begging us to go sit down with the rest of the guys. Heather and I glance at each other than nodded letting go of the dogs. Alex and Tim grinned and was about to run over but I pulled on Alex's hand, "Hey I better not find you making out with one of these Miami girls all right?!"

Alex remarked, "Come on now we been through t–," he stopped as I gave him a glare, "Alright I won't! Remember the promise? But I'm misusing the talkin' part." He kissed me while Tim did the same knowing Heather will be just as piss if he'd kiss another girl. Heather and I walked away I glance back wryly at the girl Jade she checked out both Alex and Tim as they sat next to Romero I listen, _"Ha guess I pick the right day to go to the beach didn't really expect to –," _the connection broke as Heather dragged me out of the doors. I remembered we left for our own benefits and the guys. We'd don't want to be in that cougar zone with all our friends besides we don't want to bust their fun.

Heather sighed, "You know I never saw my brother that happy before in a very long time."

I glance at her losing my train of thought, "Luke either he always looked after me when we're little and he never had time for relationships – well any good ones though… I'm just glad he's having time off with the stressor."

"So where should we eat?" Heather asked.

I thought for a second, "How 'bout sea food 'cause I had too much pizza and BBQ."

Heather nodded as we walked out and went over to Red Lobster for our craving for steaming buttery lobsters with shrimp cattail sauce. When we were seated I asked, "When should we check on them?"

She shrugged, "Guess after we eat we'll met up with 'em just hope Tim doesn't do anything stupid…"

I giggled, "I think Alex will be the problem I caught him once dancing with a girl back in Ohio."

Heather nodded knowledgably, "Yeah guess us letting 'em off leash will have to test what our relationship statues are."

I nodded and Heather added, "How 'bout we make a bet. Five dollars if one of our boyfriends is caught with another girl." She put out her hand onto the table.

I smirk shaking her hand, "You're on!" _God hope Alex holds his promise…_

* * *

Noah Bennet

Twenty eight hours later…

After a long plane ride and a car trip, Bennet's car slid to a stop on the sandy parking lot and him and four of his closes agents walk out and onto the crime scene. Bennet and the other agents duck under the yellow tape. Bennet peered around the police cars and parked cars a few yards to the ocean. The body was covered with a police sheet to make sure the civilians don't get any pictures of the corpse. Bennet kneeled next to the sheet and lifted up to show his agents.

"Well looky here! Guess she isn't so protective after all!" Bennet remarked revealing the girl's bloody face. He stared at her cloudy eyes and chalky face he frowns putting the sheet over her face _Guess I'm going to plan B_, "Get the body loaded up and ship it back to headquarters." The agents nodded and the autopsy crew lifts the body in a clear body bag and zipped it up.

Back in the office Agent Howard heard the news as Bennet came in telling the whole team. When nobody was looking Gabriel slipped through the crowd heading down to the autopsy _I like to see this myself. _He slip under the floor and walked into the room. The worker glance up puzzled, "Howard what…"

Gabriel stared into his eyes, _"Leave me alone with the body and stay outside the autopsy until I call you back in."_

The worker turned swiftly and headed out. Gabriel glances uneasily at the cloth covering the body. He hesitated to uncover the body not wanting to believe it. He flips the cloth over and kneeled, it was unbearable to see. Gabriel felt sick to his stomach as he stared into her cloudy eyes, once brown… _Oh Rachel what have you got yourself into?! _ He felt pity as he stared at her ashy pale face remembering how alive she was and her spunky attitude, _"Hey I'm not a baby!" _Her voice argued. He smirked to himself as he replied days earlier on her birthday, _"Ok I think you need to get some shut eye." _And she denied it, _"Come on I'm not tired a bit!" _

He just kept thinking back to the good times with his sister trying to get her lifeless image out of his head, _"You didn't bother to wake me?" _she had asked when he was flying carrying her in his arms and he had responded, _"You said you aren't a morning person so I don't want to piss you off…" _He sighed hating this new emotion that he is encountering. Now he finally understood that the only person he every love is gone… _Why was she there? I thought I gave Luke proper instructions! _ Gabriel glared at the floor. _That's what I get for leaving a child to do a man's job. I'm definitely going to pay Cline a visit! _Gabriel pulled the whole cloth off and glances at her injuries at the chest. She was shot twice and beaten her purple cover up was all bloody; the bullet casing lay in a pan. He glance puzzled at her bare chest knowing that she should have a bathing suit at the beach.

"_Gavin get in here!" _The worker strides in and glance blankly at him.

"What the statues with Rachel?" Gabriel commanded in his inhuman voice.

Gavin pulled out a file and gave it to Gabriel responding in an expressionless tone, "She was shot by a Beretta 90- Two, her death was around ten p.m. and I found two traces of DNA on her –."

Gabriel stared at his sister, "Wait that's not right… Rachel wouldn't –," he stopped himself staring at her face. Remembering a threat he gave her boyfriend.

"DNA shows it's –,"

Gabriel raised his hand, "Let me guess Alexander Mather."

"Yes and an unknown female that's not in the gang…" Gavin responded. Gabriel stared at him then opens the files revealing a black hair girl glaring at him he glazed at her name Kristen Domino… _ Domino… I heard that name before… where did I hear that name? _He stared at Gavin, "Don't tell anyone that I came by here especially Bennet." Gavin nodded stiffly.

Gabriel pulled out a watch and he rubs his thumb across the dial getting memories of every place it and the owner been, raged filled him as he watched the damned bastard take advantage, and even exploited young girls. _I'm going to kill you boy, I'll break you until you beg for death! _

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Shinning Stars

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed you guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

I smirked and shook her hand, "You're on!" _God hope that Alex holds his promise…_

* * *

After our mouthwatering dinner Heather and I decided to pack our towels on the beach and put it back on the bus because it's already dark out. The cops were everywhere around here during late hours. _Geez it will be harder to get our stuff then I thought it would! _ Heather and I slip under the peer and snatch up our beach bags and the guy's boards. I pulled on my shorts as the bags got caught on my phone chain. It was so quiet and peaceful the only things you can hear are the calm waves brushing over the shore and the light noises of ongoing traffic. Heather and I trudged up the hill of sand and J-walk to the Blue's Room hoping the guys were still there. We walked over to the tables and there they are laughing and talking wildly.

"Hey you guys still partying I see." I responded throwing the bags off my shoulders and placing one of the skim boards down next to the booths.

Jason smirked at us, "Yup so how was girl time?"

"It was awesome thanks for asking." Heather replied peering around the booths searching for Tim. I glance around also but couldn't find Alex Heather walk over to Tim who was sitting with Romero and talking with the girls.

"Hi Heather!" Tim smirked and kissed her. I stared at Tim _where can Alex be?! _"Uh Tim where's Alex?"

Tim glance at me puzzled, "He left with – you about twenty minutes ago…"

I stared at him skeptically, "I was with Heather the whole time."

"Tim, are you sure it was Ray?" Heather asked.

Tim thought for a minute, "Yeah I'm sure but you were wearing somethin' different though I think a dress or skirt somethin' like that…" Tim added, "I was like before you guys left 'wow didn't really think you wear dresses' – ha, but that ain't a bad thing at all…"

"I didn't bother to pack a dress… and I was with Heather –," I stared horrified at them having a flashback of my brother shape shifting into the guy with blond hair, "Oh my god Alex is with a shape shifter!"

Tim grinned, "Cool like the blue chick from X-Men?"

I glared at him, "There is no time for sarcasm! Come on!" Heather pulled Tim along as I race before them.

"Rachel, wait up! Why do you think it's a shape shifter?" Heather asked running behind me with Tim on her heel.

I thought of the girl Jade staring at me with jealousy… and now that I think of it she knew about me! "That girl with the blond strips she was staring at me like she knows what I am. Why didn't I think of her being a special? Let alone a sneaky shape shifter!"

"Still you don't know for sure she's like you."

"My brother plays that trick all the time besides we are going to find out." I replied rushing to the bus.

"Ray, wait!" Tim shouted I slowed down to a jog and he pulled a gun out of his jean shorts.

"When did you have the time to get that?" I asked staring at him and still speed walked towards the bus.

"Thought it will be a good idea for putting one in my change of clothes and I guess I'm right." Tim replied loading the gun up.

I nodded and stopped at the bus's door, "Ok you guys stay behind me you don't know who you'll find up there. On my cue we all go up," They both nodded and I slid open the door hiding my head as I crawled up the staircase. I beckoned them up and I listened quietly, my ears perked up as I heard sighs and kissing my face burned and I jumped up yelling, "You bitch stay away from my boyfriend!"

Alex head pop out from the back and he stared at me bewildered, "Ray? But –," Another head pop up in the back she sneered at me just what I expected she stole my looks.

"Well you're a smart one. I didn't really expect Sylar's sister will be in these parts of the states." She responded pulling on her cover up. I glared, Tim pointed the gun at her ready for the right opportunity.

"Oh so I see you know my brother." I replied marching to the back ail.

Alex stared at me horrified, "Shit, Rachel I—thought it was –,"

"Alex shut up," I replied staring at Jade. Alex quiet down staring apologetic towards me, I ignored him.

She glared a second her eyes flickered midnight blue then back to my brown _does that what I really look like when I'm piss off? _"Your brother killed my father to get this." She showed off her body which was really mine! She sneered and her body turned into Alex. Alex stared at her or him with dumb founded shock. The shape shifter smirked at me with Alex's sly grin, "You know your boyfriend is very good at–,"

I yelled and ran at him/her, throwing him down and he pulled me over him. We punched each other as we summersaulted to the front, "You stay away from my boyfriend!" I hissed dragging him down the stairs. As we hit the floor she transformed back into me and we clawed at each other. Tim and Heather race out while Tim still held the gun.

"I don't know what he sees in you!" She remarked. I throw her onto the concrete floor. Her nose blooded from my right hook. Tim held the gun steady confuse on which one to hit.

Under my arm she yells, "Shoot her Tim!"

I release her from my gripped and hissed pointing at the imposter, "No shoot her!" She attacked me pinning me down.

The shape shifter shook her head bewildered, "Tim don't listen to her she's the imposter!"

I growled flipping her down punching her to shut up put she kept screaming Tim stared bewildered and puzzled, "Uh…" _C'mon Tim, use your senses! He can't work the gun. _I quickly hold up my hand and flicked the gun but it went off. I screamed flinging back crying holding my shoulder, "Tim you fucking stupid bastard!"

The imposter stared at me giving me a grin, "You got her!" I held back a scream breathing hard trying to keep as much pressure on my shoulder.

I gasped wide eyed as Tim, Heather and the monster tower over me I gasped, "HEATHER! The promise –," I gasped, "at Red Lobster!" Heather gasped and quickly points the gun towards the imposter and pulled the trigger two bullets slam into her chest and she flipped onto the floor across from me.

Heather quickly grabbed me, "Oh my god Rachel!"

I cried out as she pulled on my arm bringing me up to my feet. I held my shoulder tightly as blood poured out I snarled, "Your first reaction was to pull the trigger?!"

Tim face was ash white unable to come up with words. Heather tied clothing to bandage to my shoulder as I nudge her off angry at both of them. I stared at myself on the floor her eyes were closed and the two holes in her chest filled up quickly. I nearly jumped out of my skin as she cough out blood and opening her eyes big with agony, "Told – government – you're here – guess I wouldn't get the three grand…" I stared at her horrified as she coughs out a gasping laugh and her life was suck right out of her, she took her last dying breathe and her body went limp. Silence filled the air as I stared into the dead eyes that look exactly like mine. _That could have been me…_ I winced as my shoulder stung and breathe deeply trying to ignore it.

Tim glance shakily around, "What are we going to do with the body?"

I stared back into the lonely eyes and closed my eyes turning away, "Leave it, it will make it easier to escape, with me dead nobody would even bother to look for you _humans_." I responded bitterly.

Heather stared at me shaking her head, "You think it will work?"

I turned away walking towards the bus with my hand clutch to the clothes, "We better hurry up before the police come from the gun shots." They followed me up on the bus I ignored all of them, especially Alex who just gaze at me bewildered.

Alex said anxiously, "I heard gun shots –,"

"Glad one of your senses is working." I growled glaring at the floor rubbing my shoulder. Everyone went silent and Tim brought the bus alive and we drove straight towards the restaurant.

* * *

Heather Pero

Heather ran inside the restaurant leaving the other three behind, she skidded to a stop in front of the booths Pat grins, "Hey how's – what's wrong?" He searches her face seeing horror and fright. Pat jump out of the booth and pulls his sister away from the crowds, "Heather, what's wrong?"

"We need to go right now!" Heather manages a whisper pulling her brother to the MNJ gang and the girls. Pat held her and rushed towards Luke, "Dude we got a problem!"

Luke pulls away from the girl he was kissing and apologizes for him leaving, "Come on!" He orders the other kids as they took their stuff, running out the doors.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Tim opens the doors as we spotted the rest of the gang running out.

_Hope they just hurry up and just do something right for a chance we can take care of ourselves._

Luke was the last to jump on as Tim stepped on the gas taking the bus straight out of the area Luke stares at me seeing my bloody shoulder, "Can someone tell me what the hell is happening!"

* * *

Tim pulls the bus to a motel in a quiet town in Alabama Luke glaze into my eyes and peered at my shoulder, "Tim go with Romero to get rooms try to get at least five." Tim and Romero didn't bother to argue it has been a very long day. Luke pulled me up putting his arm around me directing me outside. I glance down at my feet hearing the gun shots ringing in my ears and my shoulder hurt…

Luke walked with me we glaze into a peaceful forest near the motel I whispered, "Tim shot me."

Luke put his hands on my shoulder and stared into my eyes, "Rach he didn't mean to, it was a close call but we're all safe –,"

"You call this safe? On the road for days?! Luke when that shape shifter was dying for a split second I thought that was me and I felt the one that was the cold blooded killer like my –,"

"Hey Rach you are nothing like your family!" Luke hugged me to tell me that he believes it, "You know why? 'Cause you are feeling regret for the bad guy; and it wasn't your fault! You were another victim lucky too only be shot in a less life threating area. You're different from those Greys – you are a smart-ailc angel while your brother and father are the cold blooded demons."

I sobbed, "I'm vulnerable, I let my emotions get to me everybody tells me that! And I'm injured! You don't see my brother caring 'bout anything and he's the most feared person in the U.S. and I'm just his powerless kid sister –."

Luke shook me softly, "Hey you ain't powerless! You can read people's minds and you can control any object also you made a plan in seconds flat…"

I shook my head, "I got shot it wasn't plan–,"

"Rachel shut up; stop comparing yourself with Sylar alright? You ain't like him hell you ain't like your whole mess up family… You know who you remind me of? Your mom I remember her when I was a kid and I always thought she was a goddess from Olympia or something. Never knew what she saw in the geezer."

I glance up into his eyes, "Do I really look like my mom?"

Luke smirked at me, "Nah you look better. You have this glow to you always make someone want you and crack up in laughter. While your mom had the looks of a model but in her eyes was sorrow and grief. You on the other hand have happiness and a spark of sarcasm."

I sniffed laughing, "You always know a way to make me feel better."

He hugged me tight, "Yup I sort of do that!"

I smirked, "Ever since we were little we always thought of one another as brother and sister…"

He laughed, "Yeah guess we still kind of are. Speaking of that… Let's get you clean up alright?"

"Yeah…" I replied.

Luke thought, _"Gonna have to clean up the trash around here to make sure nothin' like this recklessness wouldn't happen –,"_

"Luke I don't need you to do anything." I interrupted.

Luke stared hard at me, "So you don't want me to have a little chat with Mather with the whole issue?"

"Luke… you don't have to do that…besides I was super angry at him but that's just his dumb personality…"

Luke muttered, "You got that right."

I continued, "I kind of went through his head and he's beating himself up… He feels that he cheated on me – he kinda did in a way – but I don't know I don't see that, he was tricked and his old habits just took over him." I sighed knowing he was misled and anyone can be fooled by shape shifters even the most experience people do too.

"Rach you sure, 'cause I can be really reasonable…" Luke urged I nudged him and we headed back to the rest of the gang which are fighting over what rooms they should get. Romero gaze up at Luke, "Hey we got five rooms so what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Luke tightens his arm around my waist, "I get a room with Rach, Romero you get your brother, Tim and Mather share one. Pat and Heather share one while you Jason you can get your own room since last time you had to sleep on the floor."

"Thanks Luke." Jason yawned clutching on one key and trudging up to the motel.

* * *

After being in the room for twenty minutes Luke finally opened the door with an actual AID kit. He sat on my bed taking the clothes that wrap my shoulder. Luke took out tiny tweezers out and he warned, "This might hurt…"

I prepare myself as he dug it into my shoulder I yelled and he quickly pulled out the bullet. "Ah!" I gasped holding my shoulder.

Luke apologized holding the bloody bullet to the light, "Huh a 92 nice –,"

"You know your guns." I remarked as he smiled sheepish he pat down cotton on the wound and wrap it around with white tape.

I peered at the door wondering why the shape shifter told me about the government coming to Miami _why would she give me the heads up… _I gaze over to Luke's bed he gazes back, "What you thinkin' 'bout?"

I sighed, "Why would the shape shifter tell me that the government was already heading to Miami? Why not just let them get us?"

Luke shrugged, "You said she wanted money guess she feels that she's not gettin' it and just thought to loss Bennet's chance on gettin' you. Don't blame her everybody like us has to hate that bastard."

"Maybe… but why though? She said that my brother killed her father to get shape shifting powers and she just lets me go free?"

Luke sighed rubbing his eyes, "Rach I don't know she might have thought the bullet wound from you would be fatal and didn't really care about the rest of the gang – or she just crazy guess she thought letting the normal walk free while the specials just dies, looks like she stopped fighting and just accepted that she's goin' to see her old man again."

I nodded agreeing with his theory, I sighed _I should at least straighten out Alex's habits… _"Luke… is it alright with you if I see Alex?"

Luke peered at me, "Uh I wouldn't like it but… I would rather go in first and you just come maybe ten minutes after 'cause I would definitely need to knock sense into that kid."

"Luke…" I sighed he isn't going to changing his mind.

* * *

Alex Mather, Tim Marshall

"Geez I'm such an ass!" Alex yelled.

Tim sighed _Alex just needs to stop its worse enough he's still on that subject rather than me shooting Ray_, "You been duped that's all –,"

"Shut up!" Alex argued, "I don't know why nobody kicked me out yet –,"

"'Cause Ray doesn't want anybody to get split up…" Tim replied lying on his bed glancing up at the ceiling feeling he would barf if he looked at anything that reminds him of red, fleshy blood.

Alex glared at him in the mirror and spat out tooth paste and wiped away the remainder of spit and paste. "I promise her I won't do nothing stupid and of course here I go doin' something retarded!" Alex then sighed jumping on his bed pushing the remote on button the T.V flickered on then went black.

Alex tried again and this time it didn't bother to turn on he sighed annoyed, "This thing is a piece of –," Alex was irrupted by Tim slamming into the wall his legs dangled wildly Tim screamed. Alex pulled out a handgun and jumped up peering around. Alex gun flew out of his hands Alex flipped backwards and slammed into the wall next to Tim. They held their necks as it felt like they're being hanged.

Dark laughter came from the darkness Alex and Tim's yells quiet down Gabriel scowled at both of them his arm stretch out, "Don't bother to scream nobody is going to hear a thing…" Gabriel stared detestation at Alex, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Alex shook his head stiffly Gabriel flicked his hand and Alex scraped the floor he yelped in pain from rug burn Gabriel continued walking slowly towards Alex ignoring Tim.

He hissed, "I told you if _you_ do anything to my kid sister I'll torture you –," he flicked his hand and Alex was force on his feet and Gabriel sucker punch him in the gut and slammed Alex face with his knee. Alex grunted and kicks his foot out for defense but Gabriel froze his leg and twisted it Alex howled in pain. Gabriel hold up his hand and Alex's body slammed on the ceiling.

Alex gasped his blood rush to his head as he looked down, "I didn't –,"

Gabriel hissed, "I have evidence of your DNA on her dead body!"

Alex shook his head bewilder he was shaking in fear almost to the break of bawling. His breathing heightens as the force enclosed more over his body. Gabriel hands sparked white and blue Alex struggled with the wall pounding hard trying to get someone to hear his cries for help. Alex wheezed pounding harder trying to force his body away from the sparks. A knock on the door made Alex and Gabriel glance over. Alex sighed quickly with relief. Gabriel glares at him, "You think this is over?" Gabriel shape shifted into Alex. Alex stares at himself and struggled more with the ceiling. Gabriel glared at the door as it knocked again. He glares up at Alex and spins a small blue ball of electric and slammed it over his head and it zaps Alex throughout his body. Alex screams through his teeth spitting out blood glaring at the imposter.

"Don't try anything stupid or I'll kill your friend first while you watch." Gabriel nodded to Tim struggling with the wall. As Alex Gabriel walks towards the door and opened the door a crack.

* * *

Luke Cline

Alex opens the door only to show his face Luke stared at him, "Mather I need to talk to you –,"

Alex interrupted, "Luke…what do you want to talk about…?" Luke stared at him like he was kidding.

"What happened back in Miami," Luke responded.

Luke noticed Alex's eyes darken, "What we did wasn't right."

_What the hell he talking about? _"What? Are you serious? It wasn't anybody's fault for Rach to get shot. Besides what we did got the police off our tail –,"

Alex snarls and punches Luke in the face, "Can't believe you of all people are saying that!"

"What the hell wrong with you Mather –!" Luke stops himself noticing how Alex was speaking, he wasn't using a small bit of Ebonics, which he always do, and he never speak proper not even to the principle or any adult.

Luke stood up narrowing his eyes _seriously another one of those bastards?_ "Come and get me you son of a –,"

Luke was slung into the room and he skidded on the ground. "Luke!" He gazed up noticing Alex stuck on the ceiling and Tim on the wall. Luke was slammed by the wall by the imposter's hand. Luke stared stunned at first as Alex, turned into Gabriel, but he came over his shock quickly. Luke clawed his hand with his as Gabriel's hand tightens around his neck.

"You know I really hate that damn power of yours," Luke growls as Gabriel tightens his hand more.

Luke breathed heavily and closes his eyes, red and purple heat waves shot out. The stench of burnt flesh filled the room Gabriel howled in agony and he let go of Luke. Gabriel wave rapidly as the wound healed. He scowled at Luke; Alex felt the gravity coming back to him as the floor rush towards him. He gasped getting the air kick right out of him. Luke raced over to Tim and Alex whom fell to the floor as Gabriel been burned and lost his concentration of holding the two boys down while he faced Luke.

Luke raises his arms protecting the younger boys, "You leave 'em out of this –,"

"No they are much involved in Rachel's death!" Gabriel snarled his eyes were blazing in rage.

Luke stared at him, "Rachel's – oh! You don't know? She's –,"

"Cline I've lost my patients, I just came for Mather and I'll be on my way –,"

"Hell no, I ain't letting you take anyone it wasn't his fault the shape shifter was hot –," Luke responded quickly making it snappy to get the truth out.

"What did you say?!" Gabriel snarled.

Alex gulped, "It's a shape shifter that is in the freezer not Rachel she's a little shaken up but she'll be fine."

Gabriel stared at them bewildered, "You telling me she's alive?" He stared at them skeptically, but his ability tells him that they're telling the truth.

Luke nodded the door creaked open and Rachel stared bewildered at all them.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I stared horrified at my three fellow gang member standing stiffed and my brother who stared back bewildered, "Rachel… you're in so much trouble!" Gabriel pointed to one of the beds and I sat down while the guys stayed as far away from my brother.

Gabriel kneeled in front of me and shook me his eyes were both relief and enrage, "Do you know how I've been through all this?! I was going through hell! What were you thinking?!"

I stared into his eyes, "Well I found out that a shape shifter was in the group of girls that the guys invited for dinner and when I couldn't find Alex I was in blind rage and went to the bus… It happened so quick the gun shot out of control and ending up killing her and hitting me." I felt my shoulder, "It was my idea to leave the body since that worked for you in the past and I thought I could handle it…" _But we shouldn't have killed her…_

Gabriel stared at me, "What you did was childish! Why didn't you at least tell me?" I glance down tears filling my eyes _worse enough Tim and Heather to make a homicide just to save my ass for getting shot first. And Gabriel thinking what I did was useless._

Luke ran over to me pulling his arm around me ignoring my brother, "Shh… its fine." Luke glared at Gabriel, "You know being a little nicer to her will make things better she's already killing herself for getting the bitch killed."

Gabriel stared at him then his face softens, "Hey kid." He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him, "Listen I'm so proud of you for doing something right for a change!"

I shook my head skeptically, "We killed my own kind–,"

"Hey everyone is killing specials now a day it's like a new sport –,"

"Don't dare say anything like that! I'm nothing like that I don't kill!" I argued.

Gabriel's eyes sparkled, "Well it's now how the world looks at it and if you can't handle it – if it'll make you feel better I can erase your memory." Gabriel suggested.

I jumped off the bed guarding myself from my brother, "No! I'll never let anyone erase anything!" I glance at the guys and added, "Or anyone in Luke's gang got it?!"

Gabriel chuckle slightly, "Good just checking if you are really depress about it."

I glared at him, "I really never like your ways to get information."

Gabriel just shrugged, "Hey at least my way works."

I stared at Alex, he clutched his body and blood ran from his nose and I gazed at Tim he had one hand to his head feeling his temple, "Let me guess you're just here to kill Alex and Tim for 'killing me'."

Gabriel smirked at me, "I was, but now knowing you're not dead I'm sparing them, but I'm still having second thoughts about Alexander…"

I walked over to the rest of the guys and Alex clutch my hand making it numb his body was shaking, "Gabriel it wasn't –,"

Gabriel shook his head stubbornly glaring at Alex, "I warned him if he does anything like his past I'll torture then kill him and since he thought that was you on that bus he still broke our agreement –,"

Alex interrupted hastily, "No. The shape shifter made me and the agreement was if I did anything. I didn't do nothing like the past. If I did then she'll –,"

"Stop talking!" I whispered to him hastily Alex then shut his mouth and said nothing more.

Gabriel stared at him for a long time then sighed knowing he's telling the truth and stared at me, _"I'm still going to keep an eye on your little boyfriend."_

* * *

"So you're the only one who was smart enough to find out if Rachel is alive?" Luke asked settling down on a chair while my brother stood in the glow of the moonlight.

Gabriel stared at him, "I'm the first to know but Bennet will find out sooner or later."

Luke grinned mockingly at my brother I knew what was coming, "How did you feel when you found out she played a joke that even got you –,"

Gabriel flicked his hand and Luke was send flying to the wall and Gabriel held him there Luke struggled but then burst into laughter, "Bet it made you feel powerless!"

Gabriel glared at Luke but Luke just laughed even harder I sighed jumping off the bed and pulled my brother's arm, "He's just playing around –,"

Gabriel interrupted staring at Luke, "You think playing with me with my sister here going to stop me from hurting you?"

Luke smirked at him and winked at me, "Yup I know that Rach has that magic touch on people."

Gabriel glared at him I pushed myself in front of him and wave my hand in front of his face until he glances down at me I gave him a sweet smile holding it until a small smirk went on his face and his eyes relaxed from anger. Luke fell to the floor and Gabriel just stared into my eyes I hugged him and I felt his body relax and felt relief. _"Never scare me like that again."_

_ "I promise I wouldn't." _I pushed the thought to my brother; he held me tighter and kissed my head.

* * *

Noah Bennet

Bennet stared at the board profiling all nine of the teenagers he place a picture of the corpse under the school picture of Rachel. He thought it will be a good idea to also profile the rest of the teens since it might give him information on where Cline and them are heading, "Ok we need to know what happen in Florida to draw the conclusion to this." He tapped the picture of the corpse.

Agents circled around the room taking note. Most of them were all assign to study Luke and Rachel personalities and history, "Todd you were responsible for information about the teenager boys."

"I travel to the school and had information from the staff and classmates." Agent Todd stood and faced his collies, "Jason Norris and Alexander Mather both had the same homeroom as Grey, and Norris had her the next period." He added the information under the pictures of Jason and Alex. Bennet glances into the profile that Todd handed him. Todd added, "Almost every member had at least one class with her except Luke, Patrick and Romero."

"Ok we get it they all knew each other but is there any personal relationship with them?" Bennet interrupted.

"I was just getting to that. A few of the classmates told me that there are two couples in the group." He tabbed Tim's and Heather's picture, "Timothy Marshall, and Heather Pero also…" he tabbed Rachel's and Alex's picture, "Alexander Mather and Grey are the newest couple."

Bennet smirked, "Hmm and Grey ends up dead guess it wasn't the best relationship out there. Gavin give me the statues on Rachel." Bennet opens his hand as Gavin dropped the file. He stared at the print reading traces of DNA, "Never mind it's was a very strong relation—," he stared at the other trace of DNA, _Kristen Domino… hmm that name sounds familiar _"Someone search this name!" Bennet interrupted the agents glance at each other and one flipped his laptop open, "Put in Kristen Domino."

* * *

Bennet waited impatiently for the girl's face, but it popped out and he examined her _hmm I know her… _he scrolled down the profile and his eyes were glues to the text,** "Kristen Domino disappeared with her father Elliot Domino as the first special war upraised** …**"** he stopped and thought back to the first war he clicked on the file of the father, **"… Domino was last seen fleeing the scene as an agent and was lost from the crowds of Memphis**…**"** Bennet stared at the description and almost gagged reading, ** "A class three shape shifter"** Class five is the most dangerous special only few had made level five rating and Sylar is one of them. But everyone feels he's on a higher rating then any of the class fives.

Bennet thought back when a body classify as Gabriel Grey drop into the autopsy he was certain that Sylar was alive he pulled a dagger out of the head and the body remained dead. Back then Sylar just started to experience his new shape shifting power and Rachel didn't arrive in New York yet. Bennet ordered the lower class agents to run the DNA of "Sylar" and came back to Elliot Domino.

Bennet came back to reality and race down to the autopsy Gavin jumped up from examine a dead man found in an alley his face was crushed by an object. "Mr. Bennet sir –,"

"Show me the girl!" Bennet commanded Gavin dash to the freezer and slid open the slap Bennet flipped the cloth and he used his thumb and pointer finger to move her face. _Shape shifters can have a glitch if they are in a lower class…_Bennet force one eye open _and here's the proof! _"Gavin what do you see here?" Gavin stared at him then lean in to have a look at the eye, "The cloudiness had disappeared which was odd when a person dies their cornea – hmm the eye is –,"

"Dark blue other known as –," Bennet smack the file of Kristen Domino over the body's chest pointing to the description of the girl, "Midnight blue we got the wrong girl…"

* * *

Bennet glared at the wryly agents, "I just found out that we have a shape shifter down in the autopsy –,"

"And how do you know?" One agent asked.

"Because I am a specialist of specials I know that lower class, also the children with abilities have defects or glitches and in these glitches show the weakness or the category of the small doses of the special gene in the person. Sylar used a shape shifter once to fake his death to run from the agency and I'm too believed Rachel had done the same with a low class shape shifter. When I came down to the autopsy I open her eyes and notice that her transformation is starting to disappear I notice that the eyes had change to midnight blue and sooner or later the rest of the body with change as well."

"So we are back to square one…"

Bennet sneered, "No we know that she has a soft spot for Mather and Cline… Also I'm going to call some assistance to help us find where the kids are and going to be."

* * *

Rachel Grey

Gabriel's arm loosen around my body as he felt me awake I yawned and pulled my head off his chest where I slept next to him as he comforts me clearing the nightmare away in my dreams. He smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"The best I have since leaving the apartment." I replied, "Can't you stay just one more day just to make sure that our drive is safe to the west?"

Gabriel glance at me worriedly, "You're that scared?"

I responded hastily, "No! Just want a smooth trip that all!"

"So you mean to say that you just want to have quality time with me and want me to protect your little friends…"

"No… well kind of but I really want to spend time with you. I haven't seen you in days so please." I smiled innocently.

He sighed, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked throwing my feet off the bed.

"To get me to do things that you want,"

"And you are saying it's a bad thing?" I asked in the bathroom as I change into my shorts and tank top.

I heard him chuckle, "No."

I walked out and smirked at him, "Have I ever told you you're the best brother anyone could ever want?"

He glance at me skeptically, "No you haven't told me that but I don't really think I'm –,"

"No you kind of are. Minus the whole issues in the past and abilities – you're a caring, lovable, protective big brother." I smiled.

He smirked at me and kissed my head, "You don't know how much that means to me." I hugged him.

* * *

Everybody trudged up the bus and Luke (he slept in an extra bed in Jason's room) was the only person who wasn't surprise to see my brother on the bus next to me, "Gettin' protection today?"

Gabriel put his arm over my shoulder scowling, "Yes, but only one day and I'll leave you kids with all the dirty work."

I hit Gabriel softly in the chest, "Hey be nice." Gabriel glance sideways at me a grinned furtively. Luke sat in the driver's seat and glances in the rear mirror and smirked at me. Everyone was a little timid because Tim told everybody what happen last night before we came on the bus. Alex sat in the back with everyone else not wanting to get on my brother's bad side. As the bus was in motion it was dead silent.

"Is this how it always is on the road?" Gabriel whispered.

"Not usually…" I stood up and walked to the front of the bus where Luke drove with earphones in his ears. I pulled them out and he glance at me swiftly then at the road, "What – are you doing?" I ignored him and plugged his iPod into the speakers and his rap music boomed. _This will get everyone loosen up. _I smiled at Luke and he nodded to the beat and smirked, "Ok so you're going to make my bus into a party mobile." He sighed, "Just what I needed."

I nodded and walked back to Gabriel who gave me a funny look, "This is what you listen to?"

I laughed, "Well not all the songs but most of them."

After a few minutes the eerie silent filled with fun. Heather forced Tim to dance with her in No Handsby Waka Flocka Flame. Dancing on the bus was very, very difficult… Heather laughed as Tim jumped on a seat and tried but failed to skip one by one on each seat on both sides over the lane. Everyone laughed as he fell on top of Pat and Pat throw him into the lane.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow hearing some of the lyrics, "This is such a bad influence on you."

I laughed, "I lived with this kind of music my whole life."

A few minutes Gabriel started to get use to our music and lessen his guard and close his eyes relaxing for the first time I guess in weeks. His hand clutched mine making sure I was still there. _Yeah right like I can get up without him grabbing me. _I knew one step in the lane he'll wake up and force me back down a smirk went upon his face. I watched as my friends danced and had fun Alex caught my eye and he grinned at me quickly I smiled back.

* * *

Luke stopped the bus at a gas station somewhere in the outer boarder of Mississippi and while Luke pumped the gas everyone else race into McDonalds just to be safe Gabriel transformed into a guy with black hair and crystal blue eyes. Gabriel felt generous and paid for everyone's golden brown French fries, burgers and chicken fingers. I was across from my brother as everyone else sat in their own tables. I felt little lonely but hid it well away from my brother, "Are you getting any 'action' working in the agency?"

Gabriel popped a fry in his mouth and replied, "Caught seven specials all with exciting abilities and different ways to catch each one. Without using any of my powers it was a little more challenging."

"I bet you kinda do everything with your powers."

Gabriel thought for a minute, "No…"

I shook my head taking a bite of my Quarter Pounder with Cheese. I peeked over to my friends Alex glance down quickly. I sighed and took another bite out of my burger, "Can you excuse me…" I jumped up and went straight to the bathroom.

I glance at myself in the mirror and stared at my pale face and the dark circles under my eyes I try to smile but it looked all wrong. _This stress is going to kill me… _I splash water in my face I glance up in the mirror when the door opened. A little girl about ten came in and stared at me I smiled kindly, "Hi there, these long rides are killing me. Glad I'm finally stopping." _At least I have someone to talk to._

She went into one of the stalls and responded, "Yeah mommy and me been driving for two days. We're heading to New York."

I smiled she sounds so cute, "Really, well you're going to have a blast there. The sky scrapers are an amazing sight."

"You'd been there?" The girl asked in the stall.

"Yup I'd actually lived there but it's very costly there." I replied wiping my face with a paper towel, "Nice talking to you,"

I walked out of the bathroom and accidently bumped into a woman, "Sorry, excuse me ma'am." I walk out of her way towards the table. Replacing where Gabriel should have been was Alex. I sat in my seat he peers at me, "Your brother left telling me sorry he had to leave he said business calls. And told me that I'm going to be responsible for you –,"

"Really, he actually said those exact words?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no, he threatens me if anything happens to you again my head will be on the chopping block… so I just figure in his terms I have to look after you and if I don't I'm dead."

"He only talked to you?" I asked finishing my food glancing skeptically at my boyfriend.

Alex smirks at me, "He doesn't really like me that much… hey most parents don't. Look I'm a horrible boyfriend –,"

"Alex it's nothing –,"

"No it was; I've been a bastard since day one. I'm used to having multiple girlfriends at once… and having one right now is different. I love you so much – but I don't think I'm the kind of guy that's all…"

"Alex…"

"Look I'm always gettin' girls jealous with one another… and I guess I been trying to do the same to you… Ray… I'm not so sure that I'm the right guy that can make you happy,"

I stared at him he glances down at his lap _what did my brother do to him?! _"Alex, you aren't like other guys, yeah you can be misleading sometimes but always reliable when it comes to helping your friends out. You went all that way to get my necklace off Ashley's neck and you stayed by my side throughout this road trip."

"But I been horr—,"

I silenced him with my lips he closed his eyes and put a hand through my hair. _"I've been such a bad boyfriend… I shouldn't even be with this amazing girl…" _I pulled away he opened his eyes the look of regret filled his face. I kiss him again whispering in his head, _"I love you, I would never ask for you to change."_

He gazed at me, "Do you really mean that?"

I smiled at him pulling him off the chair and leading him to the trash to throw away the food, "I always did. I'd already told you I'm not like most girls you had."

He glances away from my eyes, "I'm sorry I was just pushing everyone's buttons with the whole player act… I swear I'm not going to be doing nothing like that anymore." He held my hand walking out the door towards the bus.

Almost everyone was there as we got on I clutch his hand harder, "I know you won't."

Luke sat in the front grinning at me, "Brother left?"

I nodded sitting across from him Alex sat next to me putting his head on my shoulder taking a snooze, "I wasn't really surprise with him leaving though. He has to work to make sure nothing's wrong."

"He kinda left in a rush though," Luke remarked, "So Mather what Sylar got to say to you?"

Alex groans digging his head on my shoulder pulling my arm over his shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it. My head is killing me."

I pat his shoulder, "I think my brother made his threats and pressed a thought to make Alex feel over regretful."

"He didn't make me feel this way. I felt sick to my stomach since the whole Ashley thing," Alex replied under my arm not bothering to open his eyes.

Luke stared at him doubtfully, "Sure…"

* * *

Gabriel Grey

As Gabriel walks into the building everywhere he goes and around the halls hearing from every person that there's a shape shifter in autopsy _there goes the extra time for the kids to get a good lead… _Gabriel stopped on mid walk hearing a small part of a conversation. "Everyone is at their post. Got men around the states that could be hot spots for teenagers… The only problem we don't have any description of the vehicle."

Gabriel stood near the door listening to Bennet's conversation, "It has to be a large vehicle like a bus, and there are nine of them… call all police units and take the high ways for searches."

Another man responded in a low whisper, "Noah we have someone outside the door…"

Gabriel stood up tall making sure he's Agent Howard the door opened, "Mr. Bennet sir, I… was just walking by didn't mean to disturb you…"

Bennet forced a smile on his face, "Not at all come in,"

Gabriel gazes at him puzzled walking in his puzzle face went away as he walked into the room. _Hmm just what I need, the Haitian… _Gabriel eyed the Haitian and the other man as he sat down. He took a silent breath and held his image of Howard. The Haitian has the power to drain out abilities, he stared at Gabriel. Bennet sat in front of Gabriel, "You came late to work today, since everything we been through its hard times. We can't afford slackers…"

"It wouldn't happen again. I had a family emergency." Gabriel responded glancing at the three men.

The Haitian tilt his head and the other man gaze to him then to Bennet, Bennet sighed, "I'm sorry if my men are frightening you, but I'm going to do anything in my power to get Rachel."

Gabriel peered at the men gulping trying his will power to keep his form, "Bringing specials to capture one little girl, I got to say you got style."

Bennet smirked, "They have always been useful working side by side with each other. A couple of kids can't be that hard to capture."

Gabriel nodded stiffly, "Sir, these kids are very bright they all have street smarts and know what to do when cops are on their tail. I have suggestions where the shape shifter's body was traveling buses parking only. So the kids are certainly in a tourism, or school bus. The only problem we don't know where they're going."

Bennet's grin went bigger Gabriel couldn't help it to be curious, Bennet pointed to the Hispanic man, "Lorenzo here can fix that problem, can't you Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo smirk slightly, "Got men all around the area where they would soon be…"

Bennet sneered, "What are we waiting for get everyone to their location."

_This will be interesting…_ Gabriel thought gazing at Lorenzo.

* * *

Rachel Grey

In Louisiana we stopped at a sight of the Mississippi River for dinner. Emmanuel bought hot dogs, buns and every day food. We pile out of the bus with towels, soda, chips and hot dogs. We park off the road and headed down to a small meadow. It's around twilight and low traffic, Tim thought it'll be a good idea to have a little camp out.

"Get some twigs so I can light a camp fire." Luke responded placing chips on the grassy floor. And Luke rubbed his hands together making dull pink light.

Alex pulled me along towards an opening of the rushing water, "Wow it's beautiful!" I gasped in astonishment. Alex laid out a towel and we sat together watching the sun disappearing towards the earth. "How's your head?" I asked.

He peers at me, "Better guess I just need to get some shut eye." He put an arm around me.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're –,"

"So y'all ready for a camp fire?!" Tim boomed jumping onto the towel Heather grinned at us. While Pat rolled his eyes as Tim jumped excitedly around. Alex smirked slightly to his best friend and nodded.

Everyone else put towels around us and Romero and Luke pilled branches in the middle where we sat. Luke rubs his hands together and stretches out an arm and the leaves sparked and in seconds a fire emerged.

Ember flicker off the wood as we roasted our hotdogs in the peaceful, starry night. Taking our minds off our situation we sang camp fire songs and ghost stories. I slid my hotdog off the stick and laid it in the bun adding mustard and ketchup as Romero grins started his story to this, "It was a stormy night me and my brother decided to walk home –,"

"When was this?" Emmanuel asked Heather shushed him and Romero scowled at him, "Last year during spring break after Mike's party,"

Emmanuel thought for a minute, "Oh… now I remember."

Romero went back to his story, "I was sayin' we decided to walk home. And y'all know that we had to pass the Slaughter House."

"I hate where this story is going," I sighed Luke peers at me and Alex put an arm around my waist.

Romero made his voice low and terrifying, "Everyone knows the old man with the fanged teeth… we gazed at the house and Em made a bet for both of us to get to the house the closes before the geezer can catch ya."

Emmanuel nods, "We both stared up to the second floor where a dull light flickered. We walk quietly on the lawn hearing the squeaks of the old house moving in the wind. I got on the porch first –,"

"No, I did," Romero interrupted.

Emmanuel ignored the interruption, "My hand shook as I was 'bout to knock on the door. But the sound of braches snapping from the side of the house made us froze. When there was more braches breaking we dashed out of there –,"

"When Em was in front of me I glance over my shoulder towards the window…" Romero held all our eyes, "He was staring back! Those hard black eyes and pale face still haunts me…"

Luke yawned, "Is that the best you got? I actually went inside that house,"

Romero narrowed his eyes, "When you were younger, besides I bet you snuck in all those times."

Luke grins, "Yup climbed up the tree to the second floor." Romero threw chips at Luke and everyone burst into laughter, Luke grins at all of us as he caught a chip with his mouth.

"What day were you guys at the house?" I asked as everyone quiet down a bit.

Romero and Emmanuel gaze at each other Romero shrugged, "March somethin',"

I smirked at them and took another bite out of my dog, "Then those branches breaking probably have been me."

Romero boomed, "Girl! You gave us heart attacks!"

Everyone laughed I smiled, "Sorry didn't see you guys there I was too busy climbing the tree with popcorn and candy in my hand and mouth… Usually I spend my free time at the movies or at Luke's house to get away from him. And during the spring break every night I'd went to the movies."

"Fine, if my horror story isn't that scary then you tell one." Romero nodded towards me bitterly.

I sighed wondering what to tell them, they already know most of the horrors in the house from rumors… "Ok I'll tell you one." Everyone gaze at me fascinated, "You know the rumors of him killing women…" Everyone nodded, "Well I'll give you one that I know that's real, it was the year 2003 it was an average weekend. I sat on the kitchen table playing with my favorite doll, mom told me that it was my last day living in NJ and I was already packed up ready to go." I stopped glancing at Luke he nodded to go on, "The only problem was my old man found out and confronted my mom. They argued right in front of me and he slammed her with his full strength. The blow knocked me out of my seat as she tumbled onto the table.

She screamed at me to go run along to my room. Her voice was petrifying I ran up the stairs hearing her horrified screams as he murdered her. I gaze back seeing him covered in blood and he eyed me hungrily I locked my door and pushed a chair underneath the knob. His foot-steps came closer, and closer to the door." I hold everyone's eyes they were in a mixture of astonishment, horror and interested. I continued, "He slammed on the door, 'Rachy I didn't mean to do it! Mommy made me!' I opened the window and looked behind me he punch a fist through the door. I stared at him too petrify to jump." Everyone held their breath Alex clutch on me tighter, "He finally got through the door and grabbed at me with those bloody hands I screamed falling out the window into the bushes. I stared up in horror as a few drops of her blood fell onto me – I ran off as he cursed the wind not turning back…"

"Why the hell did you go back?" Alex whispered.

"I didn't he found me and dragged me back, but every opportunity I got I left the house." I responded, "I was too scared to actually leave and never come back, I was afraid he'll kill the last person I ever cared about." Luke smirked slightly clutching my hand softly.

Luke replied, "In the summer I decided to go on a ride to see if Rach was fine. You see a few weeks earlier I told the brother where the geezer was hiding… well not really told him he'd forced the words out of me. Anyway, I knew that he was a killer and it was killing me what was happening with her. It took me a few days to actually get to the geezer's hide out. As I went to the trailer I found it quiet… I didn't know Rach left. I noticed the door was opened, which was strange he was always picky about getting bugs into his stuffed animals. I could smell something horrible coming from the inside," Luke clutched my free hand tighter, "In it I found him. He was dead, it was gruesome, the half of the body was gnawed guess the damn cancer kicked in and a bear decided to have a little snack…"

I could feel myself about to become sick, "He's dead?"

Luke nodded, "I was glad to see you weren't there. Yeah he's dead."

I sighed in relief, "Thank god it's been haunting me that he'll find me when I was back living at home in New Jersey."

Everyone sighed thankful their horrors disappeared, a branch broke and everyone jumped Alex, Tim, Jason and Romero pulled out a gun gazing around pointing them towards the dark forest. I clutched on Alex's chest closing my eyes. I concentrating around the gang hearing all their terrified thoughts, but I didn't hear anyone else. "It's fine no one is here." I assured them Alex put down his gun and stuffed in back in his pants.

"Still think it's a good idea to stay outside?" Alex asked everyone as the calmed down and went back to their cook out.

Luke peers at me then back to him, "I doubt anyone would stop around here at this hour of the night."

"I'm fine, I can protect us from anything," I replied. Alex lay down and held me towards his chest. I put my head on his shoulder and I looked up into the stars the fire still burn giving us warmth. He wrapped his arms around my chest as I closed my eyes letting myself drift away from exhaustion and focus on the surroundings.

* * *

The MNJ gang

Luke roasted a marshmallow taking guard just in case Rachel was too exhausted to listen for intruders. Most of the gang was still up only the girls were really zoned out sleeping next to their boyfriends. Jason and Emmanuel were on their backs playing on their PSPs versing one another in a boxing game. Pat stood watch too, but his attention was more on Marshall sleeping next to his sister.

"I wish we can go back when we were all younger, so I won't be worrying about this boyfriend crap." Pat remarked staring at Tim.

Luke and Romero smirked at one another, "Come on Pat, Heather can take care of herself."

Pat sighs, "Yeah I know but I don't want her to do anything stupid –,"

Luke assured, "She won't, you always been there for her and told her a million times what might happen to her if she takes a relationship with a guy too far –,"

Romero laughed, "Oh yeah! Remember in seventh grade in science when we had like three weeks of that Sex Ed thing and Pat went ballistic when he found out all of those disease and symptoms." Romero laughed harder, "And after school he ran off to Heather and scared the living shit out of her!"

Pat smirked, "Yeah good times…"

Luke remarked, "Hmm I'm surprise Mather don't have any of those diseases." The three boys laughed.

Romero nodded, "Yeah I was too, but I found out he's super careful 'bout that stuff –,"

Pat and Luke stared at him skeptically, "Yeah right he's a manwhore and you're talkin' like fifty times –,"

"Would y'all stop talkin' you know I can still hear ya!" Alex interrupted pulling his head up, Rachel was next to him, but her body was facing the fire.

Pat laughed, "Sorry man we are just curious –,"

"Then stop! I'm not happy 'bout the things I did back then alright?! So shut up and move on!" Alex hissed hating when the guys teased him about his choices.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Sure like you just change your ways just like that!"

Alex glares at him he was about to tell him off, but Romero came in, "Cut us some slack man, tell us you're successful secret…" Romero kidded.

Alex glares, "I'll tell ya somethin' else how I'm gonna kick your ass –,"

"Geez I was wondering man you're like a legend!" Romero smirks.

Luke watched how Alex would react. Alex glances down at Rachel then back at them, "Fine, I would tell ya if you never speak about it again you hear?"

The guys nodded Pat didn't really care for Alex's bad reputation on girls but listened anyway, "Ok, it's simple. You just need to sweet talk 'em when you first meet 'em. Then let the girl talk 'bout her life and problems and you need to sound very interested and talk to her about your problems. That's one of the easiest parts, just need to let them feel comfortable around you. The hardest part is gettin' 'em to do it with you. I got to say you just need to pre-pressure them telling them you will stay with them and that I'll love them more… but it's easier at a party when they had too much to drink and or –," He gazed down nervously at his girlfriend, "— slip a small dose of any kind of drug into their drink."

Emmanuel and Jason stopped their game a second and all the boys stared at Alex Luke hissed, "You telling me your trick is to get 'em drunk and drugged?!"

"Shh! No I rarely used that way; I just normally sweet talk them until they can trust me! I told you I'm not proud what I did in the past and I swear to you guys I'm not gonna do that again. Please don't tell Ray about that last part! She's already pissed 'bout some other stuff and I don't want to lose her!"

Luke stared at him, "You know you're lucky to have her, she's a sweet girl –,"

Alex nods, "I know, I love her so much man, like she changes me."

"Yeah she has that effect on people…" Luke smirks over to her sleeping he look back towards Alex and his voice went serious, "Rachel been through so much pain, and I don't want you to hurt her more –,"

"Luke I won't –,"

"I know you won't but just be careful how you treat her and talk to her about things…" Luke responded.

Alex peers at Rachel, "Luke can I asked what happened in that house? I'm too afraid to asked Ray myself…"

Luke peers at him shaking his head, "I don't know she really hates when people knew what really happened to her."

"So she never told you?" Alex asked the boys stopped what they were doing and listened to Luke's and Alex's conversation.

"No, she did alright and it just sickens me…" Luke sighs, "Ok, but none of y'all goin' to bring this up?" All of them nodded their heads interested in the story. "She wasn't being truly honest about her whole story… Yeah it was her last day in NJ, and the killing of her mom thing but she lied about the part 'bout escaping… She did fell and ran out but the geezer jumped off behind her and caught her when she was racing down the street. It was painful for her to tell anyone this though… One time when she was over at my house she told me everything that happened to her, since she knew I would never judge her about the crap she's been through."

Luke took a sip of Root Beer and continued, "You see after he caught her he forced her to bury her mother's body… She was just a little girl and she was forced to drag the body out in the back yard and through the opening of the woods, while the bastard watches from a distance. While she dug she took the earrings and the mom's college ring off her mother and stuck them in her pockets wanting to have something to remember her… When she buried her she quickly put her jacket over her face and said a prayer and put flowers over her grave before he dragged her inside the house.

I confronted her one day before we went to school I notice she was pale and her eyes were swollen red. When I asked her what's wrong she hugs me and cried telling me the whole story. I asked her if she wanted to stay at my house she just shook her head. She was afraid that I will get hurt – me! I tried to spend every minute with her to protect her from her father.

But as she grew older the horrors came worse and got more difficult… he smacks her around a bit, makin' her do chores that a grown men should do… and he raped her makin' her cry out for her mom and to asked forgiveness for just living and to be able to live through all the torture. I'm telling you this to inform you what kinds of bastards are in this world." Luke stares at Alex, "You should never tell her anything about those drunk and drugged girls you forced to sleep with you 'cause that might just make her go back into that state she was in when she was little."

"I would never say anything… thanks for telling me what happened, I can't imagine how she lived through all that…" Alex trails off brushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

Luke shook his head, "Me neither, that's what makes her special. She can live through tough times and you will never see her go insane she got some angel lookin' after her… You sometimes can see her wipe a tear from her eyes a while, but she will never let her past take away her advantages in her future."

Jason responded, "Huh now I'm thinkin' about it why is Ray so different from her brother and the geezer?"

Luke shrugs, "Don't know the reason why… but Rach always like caring for other people, ever since she was a kid. She never cared for her own health just other people. The brother on the other hand… well he had a hard life too… not as worse as Rachel though… Sylar was like the geezer's favorite child or something, he played with him, but when Old Grey needed money he sells is only kid at the time to get some cash… Well he did had the better life but Grey took Sylar's mother's life also –,"

"How do you know all this?" Jason asked.

Luke sighs, "The geezer had a liking of me he told me he use to have a son but sold him… he also told me when Rach was a proper age he'll sell her to one of those pervert girl auctions – I didn't had the heart to tell Rach that I was afraid to scare her and make her do suicide… and I found out later when Sylar took me with him to find the geezer, that he also killed his mother. That man is messed up, he already got one kid insane but at least I'm glad one turned out ok…"

Pat replied, "I don't really see how the brother is insane though."

Luke answers, "Well he's gettin' better as he spends more time with Rachel, but he's a serial killer. I don't think he's still kills, but when you piss him off at a point you'll see his evil side –,"

Alex interrupted, "Yeah I'll say! He almost killed me and Timmy just 'cause of that shape shifter plan –,"

Luke shook his head, "No, he thought that you slept with her, and he was being like any other older brother, right Pat?"

Pat nods agreeing, "Hell, I'll do the same thing if I found out that you did that to my sister and found her beaten and dead."

"Word to the wise, never piss off an older brother," Jason remarks. Alex waved him away ignoring his remark and lay back down next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Luke when we get to California what will we do?" Emmanuel asked playing is PSP again.

"Well we could stay there a while since it's a huge state and a big population… Maybe get jobs and try to get our own apartments near each other," Luke suggested.

"You think that'll work? We'll have to get new names and stuff to actually work in some place…" Emmanuel responded.

"If we change names I call dips for Michael Jason, get it? Like Michael _Jackson_, but my first name!" Jason smirks at all of them.

Emmanuel grins, "Ok I'll get… Edmund William Smith – Aka E Will Smith,"

"Seriously gettin' you're names from famous people?" Luke asked amused.

"Come on its fun! Luke… what would be a good name for ya?" Jason asked thinking for a name.

"How 'bout… Logan Howlett from X-men?" Emmanuel responded smirking.

"Oh! What about Logan Cowlett, you can't just take a name from someone who's already famous for it!" Jason adds.

Luke rolled his eyes as the two keep on going with the names, "Ok Tim will be, Timmy Hawk… Heather, Helen Peler…"

Emmanuel smirks, "Oh! Romero can have Romeo Mullet, Pat can have Perry Peler –,"

Jason adds, "Ray can get Raquel Ray and my favorite for Alex, Zander the Player! What do y'all think?!"

"I think you have too much time alone every single day!" Romero remarks.


	11. Catch Me If You Can

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

On the road again for four hours heading towards some where we can stop to go to the bathroom and take a break to eat lunch. Pat drove gazing around any sign of the cops. I rest my head on the window staring out Luke played the card game BS with Alex, Heather, and Tim while Romero, Emmanuel, and Jason cleaned the weapons. My phone buzzed I pulled it out surprise to see Gabriel's name pop up I answered it, "Hello –,"

"Don't stop!" Gabriel yells through the phone I held my phone shakily and I glance up bewildered as Pat drove the bus into a bus station. "Pat! Don't stop!" I yelled.

On the phone Gabriel responded hastily, "Turn around right now!"

Pat glance behind puzzled I ran in front gazing out the window two S.W.A.T. vans pulled out behind the building. "GO! GO! GO!" I screamed he slammed on the gas everyone screamed as the bus slammed forward Pat turned swiftly as one van went out into our lane.

"Rachel! Get away from the buildings! There's snipers –," I gaze around and spotted a sniper on the roof, "Get down!" I forced Pat off the seat everyone jumped to the floor as bullets shattered the windows. We screamed as the bullets kept coming, "Get the guns!" Luke ordered the gang. We clutch for everything Luke grabbed a machine gun, "Rachel cover me!" I forced a field around Luke as he jumps up and shot wildly at the roof and the vans bullets flow towards him, but I stopped them quickly and race them back outside. Luke jumped down I went on the driver's seat and stepping on it making a close call with bullets zipping by me I turned swiftly as another van went in my path the bus turned a 360 and the back slammed into the van's front. I was slash around from the crash. The bus raced around the parking lot I turn swiftly as another van came I race towards an exit but I soon braked as I saw a figure in the middle of the road. In front of the bus was one man with gray-white hair raised his hands and the bus shook wildly.

Gabriel yelled demandingly, "Go now! Don't just stay there –,"

"Stop ordering me around how 'bout you help me or just let me do all the work!" I shout back through the phone and hanged up.

I was having second thoughts if I should run him over, but instead I grabbed a gun and fired at him he side stepped shaking his hands harder making the bus unbearable to stay sturdy. _Sorry guy but you are pushing my patients! _I hit the gas zooming towards the man, he dug his fists in the ground and the road around him exploded making debris flying everywhere making him vanish in the black smoke I slammed on the brake glancing around for any perils then in an incent bullets shot wildly around I hastily guarded the shattered windows.

"Get all the guns we need to go!" I shouted sticking two guns in holders wrap around my chest. I put the bus in reverse in and zoomed backwards, the tires squeal I glance in the mirrors trying desperately to see where we were going. I found out as the bus crashed everyone flew forward I gaze quickly behind; _Great hit the damn building!_ I peered in front of the bus I could barely see anything but made out two figures approaching one was a woman while the other I'm guessing was the man because specks of white and gray came to view of the black air around us. She had fire in her hands, _"Let there be light!"_ She crackled. I raised my hands forcing to block out the fire. The fire engulfs the windows I screamed in frustration holding it with all my might. "Luke, get everyone out!" Luke inflamed his hands melting the door slightly as he'd race out while everyone followed Alex grabbed my arm and we jumped out.

The guys held two guns at once running around the building I threw back punches of energy as the smoke lifted I'd flipped two men in black. _"Everyone hold on to each other!" _I pushed the thought to my friends. Everyone locked arm in arm or hand on shoulder. We all ran like the wind into the forest I took my whole will power to make us disappear. Alex was behind everyone he held my shoulder pushing me to go faster as he shot quickly over his shoulder hitting a man in the shoulder. I yelled, _"We need to find a place to hide until they're gone!"_

_ "Screw that! We're running out of this place!" _Luke roared leading the gang through the forest fast.

_"I don't think that's the best plan I would like to live thank you!" _Romero responded next to me pointing his gun at the oncoming agents.

_"We need to out run these bastards!" _Alex pressed on gazing bewilderedly behind us pushing us harder to go faster.

I glance behind us men lingered throughout yards of the forest waiting for the right opportunity to ambush us, I flicked one free hand making earth and trees blow in front of a few of them. They start shooting away I forced the bullets away, feeling exhaustion over powering me, _"Luke we need to move fast!" _I struggled holding back the bullets and keeping everyone hidden.

"Come on you guys faster!" Luke hissed making us run through the weeds and roots at top speed we finally went through a clearing near a Subway restaurant. Luke directed us towards park cars I finally felt some kind of relief.

Luke pulled everyone along, "Almost there you guys –,"

I shut my eyes in pain clutching my head crying ear piercing noise ringed in my ears and head and a flicker of an image of a dark man glaring at me, "Ray! What's wrong?!" Alex voice sounded horrified I can feel him holding me tightly, "It's nothing we need to go now!" I cried opening my eyes tears strolled down my face. Huge pressure tumbled on me; it felt just like when Matt Parkman tried to read my thoughts. I struggled with my ability to keep my friends safe.

Alex pulled me to my feet we followed the others but we all stopped dead in our tracks when two S.W.A.T. vans threw themselves in front of us while one and the men in black came out of the forest. We gaze around dreadfully for a way out everyone had some kind of weapon for defense while I had my ability. "Nowhere to go Grey…" I turn my gaze towards Bennet grinning heinously. All the men raised their massive guns when Bennet spoke three men caught my eye one was the guy who was in front of the bus when it shook rapidly, another was a dark man whom stared at me examining me with those dark eyes. My body ran cold when my mind kept pressuring on the weight of the protective field I made, weighing down on me _The Haitian! _ Then there was the man with the blond hair and caramel eyes, _"Gabriel, help me!"_ He peers at me with sorrow I glared at him, _"Thanks a lot! Fine I don't need you!" _

I glanced at my friends all of them look frightened but want to have action before going down. It all started with one shot coming from Jason then all of hell broke loose… Bullet flew everywhere I held up my hands forcing bullets away getting the MNJ out of harm's way. I struggled just holding everything back I peered at the Haitian and he was struggling too. I clutch on Alex's free hand he was too busy shooting down unprotected men, because there was also two men who can also control any object by a flick of a hand. One man brought what looks like a tarpon I stared at it horrified Luke pointed his machine gun and the sound of it was ear piercing the man drop the thing but the bullets didn't even touch him thanks to the other specials.

I tried to look all around to make sure none of the enemy was too close I flicked four men back into the wave of black suits. I felt weak my nose finally bleed I screamed forcing my hands to the sky and a huge shock wave send the government flying back into cars. The windows of the Subway restaurant shattered, shards flew everywhere and the civilians screaming in fright, I kneeled down out of breath; I wipe away the blood from my nose and mouth. Alex pulled me up, supporting my weight having my arm over his shoulder and hugged me tightly, "I can't handle it anymore." I gasped taking huge gulps of air.

We watched as the men stood back on their feet Gabriel was first he didn't even bother to pull out a gun to fight us, Gabriel can be horrible at helping me, but he'll never try to take me down in a fight; he just gaze away from my eyes and focused on the Haitian which gave me an idea, _"We need to get rid of the Haitian!" _I pushed the thought to the gang a wash of dizziness consumed me but I forced myself to stay focused. Alex was the one to shoot he held my hand as he raise the gun and shot twice at the Haitian, he never saw it coming before the other specials can protect him. He flipped back getting the full blow in the head and chest Gabriel followed the movement of the gun and the Haitian getting shot he gazed up blankly hiding his impress look. Alex pointed the gun at him I put my hand on his and he glance puzzled at me I shook my head.

I felt the weight of pressure and dizziness lift from my shoulders slightly. Luke glanced at his hands and inflamed them grinning wickedly, "Oh it's on!" most of the agents came back up from my full blast Luke grinned at all of us and ran at the daze agents, _"Luke come back!" _I snapped holding back Emmanuel and Jason making sure they don't have any reckless ideas.

I watch Luke as he smashed a man with a heat wave punch burning the man's cheek. Luke smirked at me waving that he's fine. _Luke is sure a piece of work._ A man was creeping behind Luke before I could yell at him I notice Gabriel's hand twitched slightly and the man shoot six feet in the air over the grave yard of smashed cars. I smirked slightly at my brother thankful for helping Luke; he pretended not to notice and ran around trying to help the fallen dug into her bag and pulled out a few stun guns she threw one at me. Heather turns around and to aim at one special and shocked him. I was about to shoot at the special woman with the firing hands. _This for – _I screamed as I was thrown out of my protected circle I skidded on the road crying in pain as my arms and knees bled. I lost focus a split second and I held out one hand towards the gang trying desperately to protect them from any bullets.

"Rachel!" Alex shouted.

"Stay with the group!" I yelled banging a fist to the floor I raised my head the man from before with the white-gray hair raised his hand I felt my body skidding backwards, "Ah! OW!" I flicked my hand he skidded back an inch. I cried flicking my hand again this time he didn't even went back _Oh no, this can't be happening!_ The man sneers, "Not so tough are you?"

"I am!" Alex jumped and sucker punches him in the temple he went down and Alex spat on him in disgusted, "Nobody messes with my girl!" And Alex kicked his gut.

He bent down and hugged me tightly, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, where's everyone else?" I asked brushing the pebbles from my cuts.

Alex brushed my hair from my face, "Everyone's –," A scream made us both glance behind us. Bennet had his hands on Heather. He had a hand locked in her hair and he had a gun pointing to her neck.

"Nobody moves or she dies," Bennet snarled as he'd wipe away blood from his mouth with his shoulder.

Tim and Pat glared at him I turn towards Luke whom stopped with a fist of hair from lifting a man's head.

"Drop you're weapons!" Bennet hissed.

Two agents came behind Bennet they had those tranquilizer guns Gabriel slowly move behind Bennet he stared at me. _"Don't be stupid." _Gabriel warned.

I glared at him then at Heather streams of tears dripped off her face, _"No, I'm not letting –,"_

_ "Rachel! You're weak you don't have enough power to save all of them,"_

_ "I'll show all of you!" _I hissed. I stood up Alex held my arm staring at Heather, "Come on Bennet you don't have to hurt them. It's me you want. So let her go and you would walk free with me under you in custody."

"Rachel, are you crazy?!" Alex asked bewildered holding my arm tighter afraid I'll run off letting Bennet have me.

"They all have been with you for this long, and we like to see how far they're willing to go!" Bennet growled digging his gun deep to her throat.

_"I'm sick and tired of this guy!" _Luke shouted he raced at Bennet and the men forcing heat out of his hands he was able to burn a man slightly until Gabriel swiftly took one of the men's tranquilizer gun and shoot Luke twice. We stared in horror as Luke went down with two darts in the chest. _How could he do this!_

Alex held me back making sure I wouldn't run Bennet sneers, "Got any better ideas Grey?"

Gabriel scowls at me, _"Don't you dare –,"_

I stared at my brother, _"I'm nothing like you or our father." _I took a deep breath and flicked my hand Bennet's gun flew to the right hitting an agent I pushed Alex away from me, I cried, "Run!" Flicking the whole gang away from the agents near the forest Alex stared at me I smiled sadly dashing towards the agents forcing the last bit of strength left.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex stared in horror when she was hit by two darts she kneeled in pain, but she kept a sneer towards the government,she collapse Alex back away and stared around Tim had Heather around him and Pat held a gun at the men. Romero dropped his guns raising his hands as two agents pointed guns at him. Jason and Emmanuel were already on the ground having their hands on top of their heads when police handcuff them.

Alex froze when a gun load behind him he stared over his shoulder a blond man pointed his gun at him towards the ground, "Get down kid." his caramel eyes sparking with rage.

Alex turns around glaring at him, "You can't make me bitch."

The man stares at him, "Mather I wouldn't tell you again."

Alex smiles stubbornly shaking his head, "I'm not doin' nothing,"

"Rachel wouldn't like it if I shot you here, but it's very hard to resist,"

Alex stared disgustingly, "You fuckin' bastard you traitor –!" Alex smack the gun away and left hook Gabriel in the neck Gabriel coughed then grabbing Alex's hand forcing him down Alex screamed out curses kicking wildly, "Get your – ,"

Gabriel pulled Alex up by the arm pulling him to a S.W.A.T. van, "Shut up –,"

"When I get out of these cuffs I'm going to beat the living shit out of all of you!" Alex snarled when Gabriel slammed the door on him.

Alex breathes heavily glaring around Pat, Tim and Heather was in the same van with him with an unconscious Rachel. Alex gazed at her sadly he glance up quickly as the doors opened three armed agents slid into the seats. All of them cuffed the kids to the wall so none of them could make contact with each other or have the ability to move far. Alex glares at them as they sat next to Rachel. "Y'all are goin' to regret it." He scowls at the man who he'd sucker punch to protect his girlfriend.

That man punches Alex and he gasped spitting out blood, "Quiet boy!" The man had a very deep southern accent. Alex glances up at Pat he just shook his head stiffly staring at Heather. Alex glared at all of them and sat back expressionless. _They're going to pay for it!_

* * *

"Good evening America, I have important news today. Here in Louisiana FBI agents have captured nine teenagers involve in the New Jersey shooting; Luke Cline (18), Rachel Grey (15), Romero (17) and Emmanuel (16) Macula, Alexander Mather (15), Timothy Marshall (15), Jason Norris (16), Heather (15) and Patrick (18) Pero. It all started in this parking lot in front of this Subway restaurant. This is what witnesses have to say, a teenager and his father have to say, 'It was like a battle field out there! There were bullets flying everywhere!' Hollers the son as he described the fight. His father responded, 'I'm surprise none of us got killed or any injuries.'

An employee had videotape the fight in this video you can see here on your screen all the teens running out of the forest as S.W.A.T. vans and men surrounding them. I will warn you what you about to see will be very graphic." Millions of people all tone into the news channel watching and hearing civilians screaming as bullets fires. The phone zoomed into Luke Cline as he was shot and when Rachel Grey pushing Mather away as she ran towards the remaining agents and get shot twice letting the other girl get a chance to run away.

An elderly woman had to comment of the experience, 'I watch in silent horror as the FBI shoot the two children. I was crying silently thinking what kind of people shoot children? How can they shoot someone's child?'

She wasn't the only witness to think negatively about the FBI's chose to shoot; a teenager shook his head in disgust, 'They were trying to protect each other what I saw change my view of this whole "special" thing. The chick Grey and guy Cline were fighting to protect the other guys. Like Cline ran at the cops 'cause the old guy got a gun to the other girl's neck. And when another guy had Grey on the floor and he towered over her. The kid, Mather, knock him out to protect her. I'm saying they ain't evil terrorist just kids fighting to keep each other alive. But if they were terrorist then I won't be talkin' to y'all none of us will.'

A woman yells, 'The police just took all of them! The two kids they shot and the others they hand cuff and thrown them into those vans.' This is CCN news."

* * *

Emmanuel and Romero Macula, Jason Norris

Jason glares at the four agents two were African American _oh yeah! We got some home boys! _As the vans zoomed on the highway he asked, "So y'all going to experiment on us and interrogate?"

The one with caramel eyes replied, "Don't know you'll see when you get there,"

Romero glances at Luke he gaze at the tube that was force into his nose, "So what the thing in his nose?"

The agents stared at each other one said, "You kids have a lot of questions don't ya?"

Emmanuel shrugged, "We're kids, we're curious, so you gonna answer his question?" One agent sucker punch him in the gut Emmanuel gasped the other agents force him to stop. Romero and Jason stared at each other Jason thought, _Man these Pigs are brutal never got hit by a cop before… got flicked with the finger by one, but never really got hit!_

"Just something to knock him out," The blond one replied sitting back expressionless his mind was engrossed of the fight he didn't notice he had answered the question.

"Like some kind of drug?" Romero asked peering at his brother who smirked slightly, _Luke will be conscious in no time the drug would have a slightest effect on him, he built a tolerance to drugs over a year now! Suckers!_

Jason gaze at the agents bored to death wistfully wanting to get knocked out to let the time to fly faster, "So what you guys do for fun on road trips? I think I have cards in my pocket but not so sure anymore…"

Romero and Emmanuel stared at him Jason raised his eyebrow making a silent remark "What!" Jason had a great deal of experiences with cops the best thing to do when you're in trouble was to make a friendly appearance and they will edge off a bit.

Jason let that question slip his mind and he asked, "Where y'all taking us to, area 51 or Witch Mountain?"

A few of the agents laughed, "Sorry kid can't tell you."

Jason thought a few minutes to bring the mood up, "Have you guys every seen the movie _12 Rounds_? The wrestler, John Cena, is an ok actor but he did put awesome stunts in it though."

Romero sighs, "Norris do you ever shut up?"

Jason looked offended but grins, "Nah if I did then your mama would faint –,"

"Why? Doin' those lame mama jokes!" Romero asked exasperation Emmanuel and Jason burst in laughter.

Two of the agents smirk slightly Jason winked at Emmanuel, "Yo momma is so ugly Bob the Builder looked at her and said, 'I CAN'T FIX THAT!''' Romero glares at the two idiots but they both crack up in the jokes, "Yo mama so poor when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she said 'Moving'!"

"Someone shoot me please," Romero remarked as his brother and Jason kept on going with their jokes Jason lean closer to Romero, "Yo mama twice the man you are."

Romero shot back, "Yo mama so poor she had to fuck a woman to pay to keep the clothes on your back."

Jason stared at him, "Dude so lame –,"

"Then shut the hell up!" Romero yelled trying to attack Jason but the cuffs locked on the seat behind his back prevented him.

Jason smirks at Romero, "You liked that mama joke didn't ya? Good? Well… nowhere near as good as yo Mama was last night."

"You're sick." Romero muttered the boys cracked up and most of the agents laughed also.

Jason smirked at the agents, "Sorry for my friend here he's just hates mamas,"

"Em, can you just shut your friend up?" Romero snapped Emmanuel laughed and nudged Jason.

"Can we have music back here? I swear to you I'll stop if you put some on man." Jason responded Romero stares at him then pleaded, "Please, or you'll regret it, he has worse ones trust me!"

Jason went on nodding to one of the darker agents, "What part of the states you from?"

"Detroit, Michigan" He briefly replied Jason beamed, "YO! That's the hood right there baby! Got some pretty tough gangs around there, that's why you became a cop?"

The agent stared at Jason he lost his hardness and smirked at the boy, "Sure did," a few minutes later he banged on the side of the wall a little rectangle slide out and the agent replied, "Could we get some music back here? You know to pass the time, Bennet wouldn't find out besides driving for hours with dead silence…"

* * *

Alex Mather, Tim Marshall, Heather and Pat Pero

"Are we there yet?" Tim asked being an exasperation pain the agents glared at him as he asked the question the fifteenth time.

"Shut up!" A black haired agent yelled.

"Geez I'm just askin' a question!" Tim yells back Alex grins slightly, "Lay it off will ya? He's just allowing the time to pass by."

Alex got hit in the gut yet again he spat at the agent, "C'mon is that the best you got?"

The white haired man stared at Alex and pulls out a tazer and turns it on blue electric sparks between the two hilts Alex smirks _I can take that pain any day! _Alex leaned forward to get shock, but the other agents stopped their fellow officer, "He's just a kid, he already been through a lot already –,"

"Thank you, you should have thought of that early when he was beating the shit out of me. While you watch –,"

"Just stop Alex! Will you?!" Heather yells.

Alex stares at her and he nodded to Rachel then glared at the agents, "You people call yourselves the good guys! Look what you doin' taking kids as hostages and drugging two of the kids, what would you're families say?!"

"Alex shut up!" Heather shouts as he kept on saying threats and curses.

"Make me –," Alex stops as both Pat and Tim glared at him. He edges off, "Would this damn ride be over with?! I'm starting to feel cacophonic…" Alex spat a clear snot rocket at the agent who kept on nailing him. The agent sucker punches him in the gut again and Alex kneed down coughing and breathing heavily.

Tim stares at him noticing he wants to get hit by the agents Tim smirks slightly, "Are we there yet?!"

All the agents yelled in frustration, _You capture Alex and I we'll give you a living hell!_

Pat stared at the two younger boys making a fuss with the agents, _Man they going to get themselves killed. Sooner or later the cops gonna put 'em out._

The gray-white haired agent forced a hand up making Alex's head to hit the wall fast and he stood up and held onto Alex's neck. Everyone started to shout out Tim was on top of all the shouting he shouted out curses and kicks the gray-white haired man. The van creaked to a stop and the van's back doors slammed open. Men pointed guns at them Pat yells, "Whoa! Hey now!" Pat kicks Tim to stop beating the agent. A gun went off and everyone quiet down.

"What's going on here?" A man shouted.

The man let go of Alex's neck and Alex coughs heavily turning away from the door.

"Nothing sir." One man responded.

"Doesn't seem like nothing… Get the kids out to calm them down before going on the road again." The same man ordered. The agents took off the cuffs to the teenagers and forced them off the van.

The teenagers glared at the man in charge Pat protectively stood in front of Heather. Bennet sneers at all of them, "Now, now no long faces."

"Easy for you to say." Alex mutters under his breath.

On the side of the road the teens kneeled behind the vans, hands over their heads. While four agents pulled the two stunned children with the rest. Alex caught the unconscious Rachel while Pat and Romero caught Luke. Pat and Romero pulled Luke's arms over their shoulders and both of them stood up to hold Luke easier. Alex let Rachel lay on his chest he tried to hold her with his arms around her, but the agents didn't want any contact.

"All of you get up; leave the two specials on the ground." Bennet ordered. They pointed their guns at them warning to shoot if one tried to pull a stunt. Alex glares at them and slowly pulled his girlfriend to the ground and stood up and was pushed with the rest of the gang. Pat and Romero glanced at each other and they both let Luke down and walked with the others lining up for the agents to search through their pockets pulling out any belongings. Pat stared at them as they tossed out packs of gum, cigarettes, deck of cards and phones, iPods and PSPs. Alex ignores everything around him, he watched as one of the agents rumble through Ray's pockets and threw her phone and iPod in a bag the agents ran a hand through her hair and touches her necklace, Alex growls out curses, "Get your filthy hands off her!"

The man sneers, "Make me." Alex glares ready to charge, but the agent with blond hair pulls the other agent away from Rachel, "Leave the girl alone." The man snarls. The other man back off and collected the items.

* * *

Noah Bennet

Back on the highway Lorenzo sits back in the SUV as Bennet sat in the front with the fire creator Sandra. "Something's bothering you my friend," Bennet remarks peering in the rear mirror.

Lorenzo gazed up his eyes were white as snow and changed back to black, "Yes, something is… May I ask what's so special about this girl?"

Bennet responded, "She'll fix all of our problems –,"

"Noah, stop talking in riddles –,"

"Why do you ask questions that you know the answer to?" Bennet asked.

Lorenzo stares at him, "I see five possible futures, all of them resolve in death –,"

"And whose death is it?" Bennet asks glancing at him curiously.

Lorenzo shook his head, "Hard to tell, but all revolves around the girl. She's a bad omen Noah worse enough to have a spy in our mists…"

"Sylar's here, not a big surprise –,"

"Bennet listen to me, I know what you going to do. And pushing Sylar's buttons going to kill everyone on this planet –,"

"Do you see that in the future?"

Lorenzo responded in a harsh whisper, "It's changing the more I'm seeing the worst the situation gets! We need to end this before it gets too far –,"

"Are you scared of Sylar?" Bennet asked challengingly, "I already have a plan for him; Sylar is my least of my problems."

"Bennet…" Lorenzo warns, "You are a fool to underestimate him!" he trails off looking into their imminent.

"Let's see – anything can happen," Bennet responded.

"I knew you'll say that." Lorenzo responded expressionless gazing out of the window trying to get off this subject.

* * *

The MNJ Gang

The teens were all strapped down on a plane for fugitive. As they were all getting strapped Jason remarks, "MNJ welcome to _Con Air_!" They laughed trying to get their minds off the situation. Tim was separated from Heather and Alex, because the agents that were in the van with him knew he'll cause trouble. Alex was locked in one of the cages and was seated in a chair. He glares at all of the men cursing out the wind. Alex was the worse on the flight many of the agents need to keep an eye on him. Romero sat next to Heather and on her other side was Jason and then Rachel. Behind them was Tim on the left of Luke, Luke next to Emmanuel then Pat. All the agents sat in the front of the plane a gate with a key separate the kids and agents. Alex was the only one closet to them, for he was locked in the cage.

Emmanuel tilt his head to look at Luke's condition noticing he was wearing some sort of gloves on his hands and he had a hood over his head he nudged Pat, "Tell me when those cops look back."

Pat nods as he watched the agents Emmanuel kicks his shoe off and quick picked up a switch blade with his toes Tim watched in amazement. _Ha! They think they're so smart never thought to check shoes! _Pat nudged him as an agent looks back Emmanuel glance up trying to look innocent as the agent looked away he went back to the knife. He was able to pick it up and he carefully balanced it on top of his foot and flung it hit his chest and landed on his lap. He smirks at Pat and he grabbed the blade and opened it. He cautiously moved his arm as far as the cuffs strapped to the chains could let him. He swiftly sawed the tube making small holes to stop the drugged air to get to Luke. He winks at Pat and Tim as he dropped the switch blade back in his shoe.

"Hey man wake up!" Emmanuel whispers kicking Luke's leg fast. Tim kicks his other leg. Pat hisses through his teeth, "Stop they're looking!" Tim and Emmanuel glances up quickly when the coast was clear they kept kicking Luke until he moves his head to other side and groaned silently.

"Uh where am I?" Luke asked he moved his head around but couldn't see clearly under the black hood.

"Dude, don't move! Act… like you're knocked out!" Tim whispers glazing around.

Luke whispers staying still, "Where are we?"

Emmanuel whispered, "We are on a plane for criminals, the Five-0 caught us, you and Ray been knock out for hours…"

"Is she ok?" Luke asked under the hood.

"I guess, she's still unconscious, I only got the chance to cut your drug tube…" Emmanuel trailed off as an Agent opened the gate and walk around all of them checking if they are still strapped in. As he went back with the other agents Luke asked, "Where's everybody?"

Emmanuel lowered his voice, "Pat is next to me everyone else is sitting in front of us except Alex… he's in the cage, he really pissed off the cops."

Luke chuckled, "Leave it to Mather to piss the cops!"

"Man we're doom, all the agents are in the front and they are all loaded. We are in deep shit without our guns and with Ray down."

"Wait, why do you just need Rachel? You have me don't you?" Luke remarks.

"Sorry Luke but we are cuffed and we can't get out of this with eleven agents and counting the two pilots. Besides we are a thousand feet off the ground!" Emmanuel responds.

Luke flecks his hands turning on his ability but nothing happen, "My power isn't working!"

"Wow, guess those gloves actually work…" Tim remarked.

"Ok Luke you really need to act dead. If they find out you're awake then they are so gonna kill us!" Emmanuel whispered.

"These bastards are gonna pay big time!" Luke hissed.

"They definitely are goin' to pay but not now in the sky thank you! I really doubt we can take over the plane like in those movies." Tim whispers.

"How 'bout we try in those vans?" Emmanuel suggested.

"Hmm yeah I think that might work…" Tim glanced up as an agent checks again then he went back to his conversation, "They think Luke's out cold… so they wouldn't have their guard on him."

"Like that idea boys but what about everyone else?" Luke asked.

Emmanuel sighs, "Yeah it was a great plan, but also the drivers in the front?"

"Damn I hate this." Tim sighed, lying back gazing at the ceiling.

* * *

Alex struggled with his chair and he kept slamming his weight around the cage, "Come on you bastards! A cage is the best you got?" A man unlock the cage and had duck-tape in one of his hands Alex struggles as the man forced the tape around his mouth Alex screams out threats and curses before the tape went on he kicked at the man as far the chains could let him. The man punches Alex in the side of the face making the whole chair slam into the cage. Alex shook his head getting the dizziness away from him. _Uh one more punch then it'll be light outs for me… If Ray can take this much pain then I can too…_

_ "You two never use your heads!" _Alex glances up startled staring at the agents the caramel eyed one stared back.

_No, she does she is always careful 'bout things. _Alex thought glaring at the man.

He heard his voice again, _"Really, then why did she choose you?" _

Alex snarls _'cause she loves me! And I love her back and I know you know that you son of a bitch! She put herself in this position to protect all of us!_

Gabriel stares at him, _"I never get you kids these days –,"_

_ Ray cares for everyone but herself, doubt you know how that's like! Can't believe you just let her get captured some brother you are… _Alex remarked always being on Rachel's side.

_"You will never understand why I didn't help her to escape –,"_

_ Saving your own back? _Alex asks in disgusted.

_"If I helped her escape then Bennet will never stop!" _Gabriel growls making Alex shutter as he got a migraine.

_Oh so when she gets experimented on you will finally say it's enough? Ya know she's been through too much already, gettin' raped and burying her own mom… Huh do you even care for her at all? _Alex went on trying to knock sense into Gabriel and make him feel regretful.

_"I do, the nine of you aren't dead are you? I made sure all of you live through all of this so Rachel will still want to fight to protect all of you. Making sure she doesn't give up –,"_

Alex smirks slightly under the tape; _you know nothing 'bout Ray, she never gives up… _

_ "I wish she does the thing the easy way…" _Gabriel trails off looking at Rachel under the hood.

Alex smiles sadly at her. _If she does things the easy way then she wouldn't be herself. And I wouldn't be likin' her so much she'll be like any other girl I gotten. And I would never ask her to change. _

Gabriel stares at him, _"You know I starting to see why she likes you…"_

_ Finally you see it… _Alex remarks as he stared at his shoes getting bored.

* * *

The plane finally lands and the agents first took out Rachel and Luke. Emmanuel smirks slightly as two men dragged Luke they all got rallied up and cuffed behind their backs. They walked down the stairs reaching dusty, sand, ground Jason remarks, "What ya know we are in Area 51." They gazed around the desert land and notice they are walking into a huge white building.

Alex walked next to Tim staring at the vast land _guess it'll be harder to get outta here then I though… _The agents circled around them making it hard to really see the place. Romero stayed close to Heather and Pat when Heather started to slow down. Emmanuel followed the funny routine with Jason, "Do y'all think we are some kind of aliens? Man, I would had never known…"

Jason nods, "Man, if we are aliens we'll never been in this situation."

"How would you know?" Emmanuel smirks.

Jason shrugged, "Uh we'll beam ourselves up into space not just walkin' here goin' to be tested on."

As all nine of them walked into the building the huge magnetic doors shuts they stared at all different kinds of jets Alex smirks, _I doubt those things are hard to drive… _The agents pushed them into an elevator going down three stories as the gate opens quiet white halls greets them Romero look at the plain white walls and doors _they should have at least added some kind of color. _Bennet opens a door on the far right, "Get all of them in here."

* * *

Noah Bennet

When the last kid was pushed inside the agents locked the door and put in a locked code. Lorenzo stared at Bennet's choice, "All of them together?"

Bennet nods, "At first I'll let them stay together seeing if any of them will fight with one another. If that doesn't work then we separate all of them and try to break them… I have many ideas when they are here."

"Noah I don't see any good in your methods." Lorenzo remarked, walking off with Bennet behind him.

* * *

The MNJ Gang

* * *

When the door closed Luke put his head upside down making his hood fall to the ground and checked on how Rachel was doing. "Someone take off the hood and the cut tube." Luke ordered struggling with the gloves.

Alex kneeled next to her and back up making his cuffed hands pull the hood off and he ripped the tube off. Everyone stared at each other as she didn't move Alex looked worried at Luke, "Why she ain't waking up?"

"She's not really use to drugs it has a more effect on her." Luke responded.

Emmanuel and Jason sat next to each other back to back Emmanuel had his switch blade out and he tried to break the lock off of Jason's cuffs. When there was a snap Jason quickly took off the cuffs and helped Emmanuel. "Man they think we were born yesterday. They forgot we are professionals at breakin' out." When the two were out they help unlock everyone else's cuffs. When Luke was finally out he tried to rip off the gloves but they stuck on. He grew frustrated, "Can someone get these damn things off!" Romero came over and examines the high tech gloves he tried pulling on them but they stayed on, "Man, I'd never seen anything like 'em!"

Alex held onto Rachel, she looked so pale and under her eyes were very dark, "Luke do you think that the drug can make her really sick?"

Luke shrugs as he hit the gloves on the wall, "Don't know try wakin' her."

Alex shook her slightly, "Hey Ray wake up."

She moved slightly but didn't open her eyes Alex shook her again, "Ray say somethin'!"

"My – head…hurts…" She whispers.

Alex hugs her, "Don't worry 'bout it. You just had a big dose."

"Alex…" She whispers as he held her letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked laying on the wall looking at her.

"You never listen." She responds a little smile was on her face.

He grins, "Yeah I never really do." he hugged her tighter.

She opened her eyes glancing around the brightly lit white room, "Are we in heaven?"

Alex stared at her concern, "We got captured, and this is like a prison holder."

Luke kneeled in front of them and he asked Rachel, "How you feeling?"

She yawns hiding her face in Alex's chest, "I feel like I'm going to puke…"

Luke rubbed her shoulder, "Trust me that feeling will go away I felt like that when I first had those doses… You can puke on Mather if you want…"

Alex stared hard at Luke, "Nah you don't need to do that." Rachel ignored both of them and fell asleep. Alex brushes her hair away as she slept.

"Man she exhausted do you think she'll be able to get us outta here?" Tim asks staring through the door's window.

Luke responded, "Not now just let her rest up to get some of her power back… Ok when that door opens again don't let anyone go alone when a man asks you to walk out for a second got it?"

Jason remarks, "Hell I would never trust one of those guys anyway!"

"Hey Luke what do ya think they're gonna do to us?" Pat asked gazing nervously at the door.

"Have y'all every seen one of those cop shows?" Luke asked all of them.

"Like _Criminal Minds_?" Tim replied knocking on the walls seeing if they are hollow he knocked on the one facing where Alex and Rachel sat he knocked harder hearing it echo.

Luke nods, "Yeah like Criminal Minds they are gonna try to break us make us scared, vulnerable. Remember in that show they usually keep the suspect in the confession room for hours makin' him reckless –,"

"Uh guys I think I found our confession room… We're in one." Tim knocks on the wall harder, "This wall ain't made of concrete somethin' softer, don't know if they see us or not but they might be able to hear us…" Tim glances up and down the wall at the very top he notice a small rectangle he stared at it curiously, "Hey, someone boost me up." Emmanuel came over and glanced up at what he was looking at. Emmanuel kneeled down and Tim jumped on his back Tim peers through the rectangle seeing a dark room, "Hey there's just –,"Tim got startled and yelled as a camera pops out of the rectangle. He fell backwards and hit the ground, everyone huddle around him Emmanuel remarked, "Saw a mouse?"

Tim steady is breathing, "Shut up! No a damn camera came out of that hole!"

"Guess they can see and hear us." Luke responded.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel passed up and down the halls anxious what they want with the nine teenagers. _I need to see how Rachel is doing, but I can't risk of getting too close to them or Bennet will suspect something… _Gabriel slips through into the technical room. Three agents were already in the room laughing as the blond one fell back as the camera burst out. Gabriel keep watch as all the kids settled down huddling close together for protection. The girls and the two younger boys were in the middle while Luke Cline and the boy with black hair cover the front. His sister laid next to her boyfriend and the other girl on her right.

The door opened again and Bennet walked in, "Ok boys what do we got from the kids so far?"

Agent Todd replied, "The two funny guys, Macula and Norris aren't as dumb as you think… Macula pulls out a switchblade and unlocked all of the other kid's cuffs. Cline is still struggling to get those high tech gloves off and Grey is having a few effects from the drug."

"Is she thinking clearly?" Bennet asked.

Todd shrugged, "Hard to tell, Mather and Cline been smuggling her. But I did notice she woke up a few times, but she's weak."

"Good, let's get all of them out of their little box and put them in different clothes shall we?" Bennet responded.

* * *

The MNJ Gang

Jason bangs on the door, "Yo! Do y'all use the bathroom?!"

The door slams open and men in guns yelled, "Get down on the ground!"

The teens all jumped down with their bellies on the floor. Alex lay on Rachel protectively Rachel stayed asleep Alex peers up seeing the men pointing their guns at all of them.

Men pulled all of them up pushing them into the hall. One man flips Alex off of an exhausted Rachel. Alex growls throwing him on top of the man and he clobbered him. The man over powered Alex and slammed him on the ground, "Get up and be a good little boy."

"Man you don't know how the MNJ acts." Alex responded standing up he glance over to Rachel struggling to stand up Alex runs over to her and put her arm over his shoulder as he helped her up. She had trouble keeping her eyes open, "Come on Ray, I know you're tired but you have to walk."

She wines, "I can't! My whole body hurts –,"

Alex walked out with her she tried hard to walk with him, "Rachel, come on now you been through worse…"

She opened her baggy eyes, "You're right…" She forced herself to walk tall Alex cautiously walked next to her keeping an arm around her. She accidently tripped Alex caught her, "Geez am I a mess…"

The blond agent came behind them and he helped Alex to walk Rachel toward their destination, _"Come on kid you can make it." _Gabriel thought. His arm was helping her to walk and he clutches her hand she gazed up at him puzzled. She tried walking on her own feet again with Alex and Gabriel close by.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I stared at them my vision started to go back to normal and my head started to clear I rubbed my eyes and I could see them clearly, "Ray you ok?" Alex asked worriedly walking with me a few yards behind the rest of the gang.

I nodded feeling my head, "Man do I have a headache, I think the drug is wearing off."

I stared at my brother in his disguise, _"Did you take the drug away?"_

He nods slightly pointing the gun at us, "Come on move."

Alex and I walk faster to catch up with the rest of the gang all of us walked into a dark lit room. We glance at each other puzzled then Bennet came, "Welcome New Jersey delinquents to prison,"

Jason nudges Emmanuel and remarked, "At least he know who we are,"

"Ok this is how this goes, all of you are going to change into the proper uniform and report to the lunch area." Bennet responded.

Luke stared at him skeptically, "You really think that we are going to be feeling right at home in this place?"

"Not up to me." Bennet responded shutting the door the agents through ugly gray jump suits and white shirts.

Heather and I stared at the uniforms in disgusted, "You call these clothes?" Heather remarked.

I shrugged, "At least they aren't orange."

"You got ten minutes to change." One agent orders as they let all of us alone with the clothes.

"What no privacy?" Remarked Jason as he took off his shirt Heather and I turn our attentions away from the guys we both stared at the wall, "Tell us when you are done!" Heather yells covering her eyes not wanting to see anything I nodded too turning away.

Alex walked over to us only in his black boxers grinning, "Come on, it's a fast change up and we're not showing nothing."

Heather shots at him, "Just get your clothes on Mather!"

Alex grins, "Ooh feisty!" He winks at me and pulls on the jumpsuit and shirt. Of course he needs to add is own style he left the long sleeve almost dragging on the floor and the shirt showed off his almost huge bulging muscles and kept his hat. The rest of the guys changed also Luke and Tim were the only ones to actually put on the long sleeves.

"Ok guys let's get the girls some privacy here." Pat ordered giving Heather the ugly clothes. Pat pulled Tim and Alex away with the other guys all of them look away. Heather and I quickly took off our jeans and slip into the suits I quickly took off my shirt replacing it with the dull white. I hid my necklace under the shirt and worn the long sleeves and I pulled the collars up. When Heather and I were dressed the door opened and the agents came in all load we all raised our hands. "Put all jewelry and clothes in the bins!" Bennet ordered pushing the bins in front of us.

Another agent adds, "And the knife in the shoe,"

Emmanuel glares at him pulling out the knife and dropped it in the bin. The boys glance at one another then they all took of their chain, earrings, bracelets and any hidden weapons.

Alex and Jason kept their hats saying, "We got nothing hidden in our caps so you don't need to take 'em."

The agents took off their hats and examined the insides for any objects they nodded and gave them back. Alex and Jason smirked at each other as they place their hats back on their rightful place.

I pulled out my mother earrings and her ring but I hid my necklace. Alex noticed that I'm not giving up my necklace and also my brother, _"If they find you with that necklace of yours it isn't going to be good."_

_"They aren't gonna find out," _I replied.

"Come brats it's lunch time," Bennet responded the agents forced the guns at our backs I glared at Bennet he sneered at me, "Feeling better Grey?"

Alex stared at him, "Want me to bust his ass?"

I shook my head, "He's not worth it." I hold his arm keeping him with me as the agents walk all of us down towards the elevator.

"Wait before they go I need to put this on Grey…" Bennet added holding some weird helmet.

I eyed it wryly, "What does it do?"

"It minifies you're ability –,"

I remarked, "Bennet I have no power left. You and your army suck out all my strength. But if I did had my abilities we wouldn't be in here." I knew I had some of my ability but only a little amount I could only hear Gabriel's thoughts right now no one else's and his voice is only in a whisper.

Bennet thought for a minute, "Hmm true… but I have special gloves just in case you're brother's power comes back." An agent pushed me away from everyone else and held my arm pulling me towards Bennet. One of the specials raced his hands forcing mine to stretch out in front of me. Bennet pulled high tech metal gloves on me and locked them with a weird electric device. He smirks at me, "Now, let's all go to lunch shall we?"

I pushed his hands away from me and walked back to the MNJ. The gloves felt so heavy I had trouble to just raise my hands. Alex put an arm around me and we were forced to walk inside the elevator. "So is the food good here?" Jason asked.

"For prisoners no." Bennet responded. Jason groans feeling his stomach.

"Is there bathrooms?" Jason asked another question.

"Boy do you have questions!" Bennet smirks pushing the down button.

Jason shrugs, "They are questions that will be good to know."

The elevator stopped and Gabriel slid open the door. We gazed nervously at the other prisoners most of them were all grown men. "You think you are the only dangerous prisoners?"

Luke glared at the agents as they were pushed out, "You call us dangerous? We are kids! All those people down there are killers!"

A few agents mumble to each other but Bennet smirks, "Cline you better keep your girls close all these men are very abusive to women and children…" Luke glanced at me and Heather we stare at each other shaking and looked at the other prisoners.

"You are a sick bastard! Would you leave your kids to the hands of criminals?" Luke snarls pulling us away from the agents going down the stairs.

"Keep the girls close and everyone stay close together; we don't know what powers these thugs have." Luke orders. They made a circle Heather and I stayed close together looking around wary. Many of the prisoners stared at us as we approached the food line. We went in the line Tim held onto Heathers hand Pat was in front of Tim watching the prisoners. Alex held my hand also while Romero, Emmanuel was behind him, Jason in front of me and Luke in the front with Pat. Luke had a little trouble clutching his tray with the gloves, but Pat held Luke's and his own. We walked out the line looking for an empty table. Some of the men whistle at Heather and I we tried to ignore them as we sat down at a table that had enough room for all of us. But a few men sat there also. The stronger looking guys sat on the ends, Luke, Romero, and Pat. While we sat in the middle trying to feel more secured.

"Man guys we are really in a prison! I would have thought they would put us in Juve but in a prison for real criminals!" Jason whispers.

I glanced around on the top of the area the agents were all armed peering around for danger. I look around at some of the prisoners, many had those gloves, a few had weights on their legs, and I'm guessing they could fly. One prisoner sat in front of us smirking at all of us, "Never knew this prison is for children…"

"Well it is now!" Jason responded poking at the mystery meat.

The man examined all of us curiously, "What you in for?"

"What's it to ya?" Luke hissed before Jason could say anything.

The man shrugged, "Curious never thought as little boys and girls can be dangerous…" He smiled at me I ignored him. "What your name pretty lady?"

Alex hissed, "Go fuck yourself!"

The man stared at him putting his hands on the table showing off the gloves, "If I didn't have these you'll apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for nothin' how 'bout you go back where you came from!" Alex snarls.

The man stared at him then started to smirk, "Boy I run this prison and I have connections." The man whistled and three buffed men came behind him, "Now are we gonna have a problem?"

Alex got up and I tried to pull him down, "Alex, don't!"

Jason got up with Alex and slowly did Emmanuel then Romero, "If y'all don't get outta our faces then we will have a problem!" Luke responded.

I stood up putting a gloved hand up, "Guys we really don't want any problems…" The guys stared at me and they all sat down wanting to pick up a fight. I turn towards the men, "You really don't want to mess with us I have my connections too."

"Really? Just these eight?" The man challenges.

I smirked _I was hoping he would say that! _"No, you might know him… His name is Sylar."

The men's faces darken and they looked uneasy, "How do you know him?"

I sneered, "Let's just say he owes me, so if you bother us I'll just bring in Sylar into this fight." I glanced around at the agents all of them were looking at us pointing their stun guns if any actions came out. I spotted Gabriel he stared at me nodding slightly.

"Yeah right like Sylar will come for children aids –,"

I stared at him, "Have you ever seen the news? I'm his sister…" The men quickly back away, "We are sorry to bother you –," They ran off to their table. The other prisoners scooted away from us I sat back down.

"Whoa, people are really freakin' out now…" Emmanuel remarked watching the prisoners walking away from us.

I sighed in relief pushing my food away as I laid my head still exhausted, "Well they won't be bothering us anymore…"

I heard Jason whine, "Wished they had better –,"

"Ok prisoners, time for work!" Bennet hollers I cried softly. _Uh I'm so tired! How can I work? _I picked up my head glancing up at the agents. All the prisoners were already moving out. The gang glance around at each other Bennet yells, "You too delinquents!" We got up and trudged with the rest of the prisoners.

"Wonder where we workin' at…" Romero mumbles jumping up to see over the heads. All of us walked up all the flights of the stairs to the hot sun. "Oh… I'm gonna hate this!" We glance nervously at the vast desert area. A wired fence stretches at least two hundred yards north, south east and west. I stayed close to Luke and Alex as the line of criminals stopped. I poked my head to one side seeing agents handing shovels and hammers to the thugs. As we got closer the white haired special pulled me out of the protection of the MNJ he used is ability to scrap me through the orange dirt.

"Is it really necessary to do that?" I hissed brushing myself off. The white haired man dragged Heather out of Tim's and Pat's clutches, "Women to the right." He orders.

The agents held the guys back as they tried to get Heather and I back in the group. The white haired man pushed us to the right. Heather clutched onto my arm as we got pushed farther away from the guys to the other side of the building. Another agent was in front of us giving hammers to two women in their thirties. The agent smirks at the white haired man and at us, "Well looks like we got us some fresh meat Silva."

Silva sneers at us and pushed us along, "Yup, but I doubt they are going to work hard enough as the rest of the ladies…"

Heather spat, "I bet I can work harder then you old man!"

Silva smacked her, Heather went down into the dust before she can get up I turn on my heel and right hook the white haired geezer with the hard metal glove. _Huh guess these gloves do come in handy! _As Silva went down the agent smashed his gun butt across my face. I groaned feeling my head Heather helped me up and we back away from a steaming Silva.

"You are going to pay for that brat!" He snarls.

"Run?" Heather whispers I nodded, "Run!" Heather and I raced across the desert ground with Silva right on our tail. Heather was in front of me, I was slowing down with exhaustion Silva tackled me I screamed as we both tumbled on the ground. "Get off!" I screamed kicking him every place I could. He held my hands down with his power and I was forced to stay still as he raised his other hand and a scream tells me he had Heather. Heather was in front of us her feet were off the ground and her hands stuck to her side. Silva raised his other hand and I felt my own body left the ground and he shook his finger, "Can't escape me…" Heather and I struggled as he forced us back with the other women. I closed my eyes trying to give him his own medicine but I was too exhausted.

The gravity came back and we both were flung towards pills of rocks. We screamed as we slammed into the rocks, "AH!" Dizziness filled my head as we got helped up by some of the women. "Thanks…"

* * *

The MNJ Boys

The guys dug with the splintering shovels under the scorching sun. They all huddle close together as they dug. Luke and Romero were forced to slug hammer rocks close by. They wipe away sweat from their brows. The sound of the shovels picking up gravel and dirt and the hammers smashing rocks were swirled together making rhythm. Jason thought of his favorite movie and picked up the beat and hummed a song then came to his voice he nodded singing, "You've got to go and dig those holes…" Pat and Tim stared at him and smirked nodding to the beat and dug harder making scratching noises, "With broken hands and withered soles… emancipated from all you know, you've got to go and dig those holes."

The rest of the gang sang along to the chores, "Dig it uh oh oh, dig it, dig it uh oh oh yeah, dig it uh oh oh, dig it, dig it uh oh oh yeah!"

The agents and other prisoners stared at them as they sang Alex smirks and took another beat to the song as the rest of the gang kept the chorus, "With two suits, two tokens in hand… I got no respect 'cause I'm the new man, got my shovel, shoes full of sand… check out the tag, the name Caveman!"

Jason laughed getting to his favorite part into the song, "Take a bad boy and make him dig five feet, the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat, ok, you've gotta find somethin' never found before if not we'll just have to dig some more!" The gang laughed all of them humming the chorus.

Emmanuel remarks, "What ya know we are 'em!"

Romero remarks, "Too bad no yellow spotted lizards!"

Luke smirks slamming the hammer down, "Or radial snakes, just these cops…"

Romero sighs, "Yeah too bad…"

Jason flicked dust and gravel on the side of his hole getting some in Tim's. Tim glares at him, "Hey! C'mon Norris I'm almost done!"

Jason shook his head, "No you ain't they gonna give ya another one to dig…"

"How you know?" Tim hissed throwing back gravel.

Jason shrugged, "Just know they want you to work 'til you're hands bleed and they ain't."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes at Tim and Jason arguing, "Like to see 'em doin' this! Seriously what we diggin' for?"

Jason remarks, "To build character makin' a bad boy into a good boy –,"

"And maybe loot!" Pat adds picking up a load of dirt.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever what we do know they are makin' us work and keeping us in this prison and we are separated from our girls!"

"Hope they are ok…" Tim mumbles peering over where they last saw the girls.

"Hey it's just diggin' how bad can the girls be at it?" Jason asked.

"Depends Heather might be able to but Ray is tired man…" Pat responded.

Alex threw gravel at Pat, "She can handle it!"

* * *

Rachel Grey

I slammed the hammer down only making a small crack in the rock I kneeled down on the gravel and gasped for air and brushing my hair out of my face. Heather slammed her hammer down on my rock and it shatter, "Hey Rachel just take a break –,"

"No, no I'm fine… just needed to take a short breather." I assured her picking my hammer up and hit another rock I bend down as a flow of dizziness filled my head. _Whoa got to stay focus here. _"It's so hot! I'm gonna ask some of the agents if we can have water."

"Rachel I don't think they are goin' to care about our health…" Heather started as I stood up and dragged myself towards the first agent I saw Heather yelled, "Rachel!"

I ignored her and walked straight towards the agent he stared at me curiously as I stopped next to him I bent down from exhaustion, "Sir, can we get some water?"

He glanced around then to me, "Look you will get some after you're done working…"

"But I _really _need some sir!" I pleaded glancing up at him.

The agent peers at me, "I'm sorry but I can't –,"

I put my hands on my head and move around acting sick, "Oh I don't feel so good…" Then I dropped my legs down and fell shutting my eyes.

"Whoa are you ok? I – I'll get you some water!"

_Always get my way! _I peeked through my eye lashes watching the agent run for water I smiled secretly keeping ground.

* * *

**Hope all liked it. This is what I figured they did with the specials when the whole world knew about them. When people are scared of something either they kill them or lock them up - but government want to seem humane. Review maybe?**


	12. Family is Everything

**Like to thank everybody who's reading and who has favorited and followed! Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

We rarely slept our first night in the prison we woke up to the sound of the door slamming open. I still felt tired but little by little I'm starting to feel stronger every minute that I rested. As the door slammed opened the gang stayed put in our positions waiting what insane order an agent will make up. Of course it was Bennet that came in first, "It's time to get all of your facts straight –,"

Luke snorted, "C'mon Bennet y'all know everything 'bout us and –,"

"I'm not saying it's us who wants to hear you out." Bennet sneers, "But someone else wants to know…"

"And who will that be?" Luke asked sounding not so interested.

"You would just have to see for yourselves…" Bennet smirks I waved him away laying back down until he adds, "Grey you go first."

I yawned trying to be hard for them to handle, "Bennet I'm not interested besides if someone wants to see me then I doubt it will be my brother or Peter or the president of the U.S. so I got nothing to go for –,"

Bennet walked over to where everyone sat and he stared at me, "Come on Grey your little friends are coming too."

"Bennet, I'm not –," The whole MNJ were skidded back away from me by Silva and another special. I stood alone as everyone was forced against the opposite walls. I felt my body slashing backwards and I slammed upside down on the wall I glared at Silva, "I really hate you…" The blood rushed to my head and I felt dizzy Silva twist a hand and my body turned over making my stomach to the wall. I felt someone cuff me and before my vision hazed from my blood Silva let go and I fell to the floor as my cuffed hands hit the floor when the rest of my body fell on them I gasped in pain standing up quickly; I flecked my hands making sure they weren't broken. Bennet held onto me from the back and he orders, "Cline you coming with me also, while the rest of you are being assisted by Agent Todd, Howard and Dillon."

"I would rather stay with Rachel and Luke." Alex comments the rest of the gang nods and stood up with him.

"Don't worry you will see all each other shortly…" Bennet responded pushing me out of the door. While Silva flicked Luke out of the door making him smash into the wall.

"Can you people just walk us out like normal human beings?!" Luke spat at Silva as he was flown ten feet ahead of us and he smashed to the floor.

Silva remarks, "I'm not what you call normal –,"

Luke snorts standing up, "Not to 'em but to specials you're normal."

Bennet dragged me along to the elevator as Luke walks himself pushing Silva away from him assuring him he's not going anywhere. We went to the second floor and they pulled us into a dark room. Luke and I eyed what was in the center of the room.

"What's with the cages?" I asked nervously _really? Making us go in cages like animals?_

Bennet replied, "To make sure neither one of you hurt our guests –,"

As Silva pushed Luke to a cage I saw him roll his eyes, "We ain't wild animals, stop makin' us look like it. Your friend here ain't an animal and neither is us!"

"Just proper procedures –,"

"Yeah I'll say…" Luke remarks as Silva chained his gloved hands to each side of the cage. Luke stared up at the light coming over his head. Bennet pulls me in the second cage and did the same like Luke. Luke peers at me, "Whatever happens up there don't listen to it and or take things personally."

I nodded putting my hands on the bars as the cages moved up to the ceiling. The light blinded me a few seconds but when my vision cleared I notice we were in a huge room looking very much like a court room but where the people watched us was six feet higher than the ground we were. Also there were seven chairs with hand cuffs at the sides… I peered at Luke but he was too busy looking for something I'm guessing the rest of the gang or the mystery guests. _Hope it's not the president or high generals or they are going to sentence Luke and me to death! _Luke and I were the only ones in the room for a few minutes. But as the door to our ground level opened both of our attention went towards it.

Tim and Romero were first pulled in they both glanced at us bewildered as they were locked into their chairs. Tim twists his body around glancing nervously at Luke, "Are we being judged? Dude we didn't do nothing! What do they got against us? Where is our lawyer?!"

Luke sighs, "They think all of us are hoodlums and I guess they are racists against specials…"

"Damn I hate this! I – I never went to jail or been in court!" Tim blurted.

Romero hits Tim with his arm and shoulder, "Marshall, shut up you ain't helpin' much!"

The next to get pulled in was Heather and Alex; Heather calmly walked down to her seat but Alex was being his normal self. Alex kicks the air trying to get back on the ground. Silva held up his hand making Alex weightless. Alex curses, "Put me down you mother f –," Alex was fling to the wall in front where Heather, Tim and Romero sat. He slid down and he landed on his back.

"Alex, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded, "I'm fine I can take that move any day…" He was forced up by another agent and was locked to his chair. Then came Jason, Pat, and Emmanuel as all of them were seated a few agents stayed close to our cages and the ground level door shut then the door from above opened. We all waited nervously as hurried footsteps came closer to the railings. _Here we go… _As the first face appeared over the railing I heard one of the guys gasping. I stared up at the face it was a woman maybe in her late thirties she looked furious.

Luke groans I peered at him, "What?"

He sighs, "We are goin' to get killed literally!"

"Why…?" I asked but stopped myself staring up at the railing more people came most of them were women all of them looked furious but when one screams, "Jason Leo Norris I can't believe you get into trouble again!" I knew these had to be the parents. _Oh great this is our punishment! _Luke's mother stared at her son and me, "Oh my god –,"

"Ladies and gentlemen please have a seat we will get to each of your children momentarily…" An agent assured as every parent sat down restlessly. Bennet sat in a chair and I'm guessing he may be the judge. I glance at my friends all of them stared at the floor not wanting to meet their parent's vicious eyes.

Bennet clears his throat, "Thank you for coming…"

"When can we have our children back?" One of the parents demands.

Bennet waved his hand, "Easy we will get to the questions later… know all of you may had heard or watch the news of the destruction you're children have done –,"

"We didn't do nothing!" Luke hissed thrashing around in the cage.

"_Anything_, and you had, destroying the school, a restaurant and murder –,"

"Bull shit! Y'all done that to cover your own shit!" Luke roared steaming _we did killed the shape shifter intentionally but the other stuff all them_.

"Luke calm down!" Luke's mom ordered.

Luke stared at her and laughed lifelessly, "C'mon Ma! Ya gonna listen to these guys? They are lying! You know me I wouldn't do all of this!"

"Luke, I don't believe anything right now –,"

Luke looked bewildered at me then at his mother, "I can't believe you are sayin' that! Ma you think that me and Rach are dangerous? Is that what y'all believing?"

Luke's mom stared at both of us in the cages she had tears in her eyes I responded looking into her eyes, "Aunt Sara… you know we aren't dangerous, Luke can get angry a few times but never over the top and you know me –,"

Bennet responded hastily, "She's not you're niece she been militating you her real name is Grey, not Cline…"

I glance around for Gabriel when I spotted him I yelled, _"Get her to remember me when I was a kid! Take out the niece part you put in!" _When he nods I replied, "Mrs. Cline you took care of me ever since my mother was killed. You and Luke always has been there for me – remember when I had to take yearly checkups and you always took me with you so I can have proper hospital care? And had me over for the holidays, you and Luke are my family for a very long time."

Luke nods remembering the good old days Mrs. Cline smiles warmly at me, "I remember…"

"I'm still the same sweet, scared little girl, I'd never changed…" I responded urging her to listen to me rather than the poison Bennet is putting in their minds.

Bennet hit a remote controller that sent down a screen the gang and Luke and I had trouble seeing it from where we were, but as it started we could hear what was happening… It was us I'm guessing from a recorded video when we were close to that Subway restaurant.

Bennet adds after his little clip, "Ms. Grey and Mr. Cline are very dangerous they are here to be controlled –,"

"And why do you have the rest of our children? They're normal." One of the parents argues.

"Critics…" Luke mumbles.

"Yes they are normal but they intentionally went with them and helped them to get away from us. We are keeping them under custody for a short period of time." Bennet assured. The gang mumbled to each other knowing this has to be a lie.

Jason under-go his fright of his mother and said, "We followed 'em 'cause we are best friends. And Luke has always protected us and we always protect each other from bastards like you!"

"You see Grey and Cline had brain washed them and we are just keeping them here to fix that problem. Just give us a few days and your children will be freed." Bennet responded.

"Brain washed?" Alex hissed staring at Bennet, "Really we're 'brain washed' and how can you 'fix that problem'?"

"You're little girlfriend will solve that problem…" Bennet responded I stared at him confused and wary.

A man was on the railing smirking down at us, "Al having a super girl finally gettin' a girl that suits him!"

Alex sighed embarrassed peering at me, "Thanks Pop I really appreciate it…"

Some of the other mothers yelled at Alex's dad, "How can you be happy that your son is dating a freak?!"

Heather and Alex were the ones who really looked offended Heather objected, "She's a freak because she's different?! Well nobody is perfect would you tell someone who uses his left hand then their right a freak? Or someone that doesn't have hands or feet from fighting in a war you call 'em a freak?!"

Alex argues, "Would you call us freaks and put us in prisons if we're different huh?! Would ya?"

All the parents mumbled to each other shaking their heads Alex went on, "All of you known us your whole lives! And you guys know that all of us are best friends and never rat each other out for nothing – Oh Mrs. Marshall remember when you found that mud trail and started screaming on me then Tim took the blame? Mr. Macula and the party –,"

Emmanuel and Romero whimpered as their father and mother roared, "What party?!"

Emmanuel gulped, "Ha ha funny story… it was all Romero!"

Romero stared at them bewildered, "No! He told everybody that you would be gone I swear! That's all him I did nothing!"

Their parents stared at both of them their mother remarked, "At least they are still our same boys."

"Emmanuel when you get out of this you will be grounded for three weeks!" His dad ordered.

Emmanuel nodded quickly, "Yes sir!"

Romero sighed in relief but his father yelled, "Romero two weeks!"

"But –!" Romero stopped himself quickly as his father scowled at him, "Yes sir…"

Jason chuckles quietly, _one big happy family _I thought to myself.

"If you follow me outside I will take all of you to the conversations room and you soon will be met with your child or children." Bennet responded.

All the parents went out and all the agents grabbed hold of the gang and pulled them out of the room while Luke and I had to wait to be unlocked by one of the specials. "I'm happy everyone's parents are here, they'll never let them get hurt."

Luke shook his head, "Gettin' hurt not the problem it's their parents makin' 'em to tell _the nice little cops_ the whole truth and everything they want to know…"

"They wouldn't –,"

"Yes they would if they're parents' pressure 'em but it depends on who they're asking…" Luke trailed off as Silva unlocked the cages. I watched as Silva pulled Luke out first and walked him out leaving me with the fire woman.

"So got any family members of mine to pressure me?" I remarked as she pulls me out.

"You are going to do this one alone like a big girl." She replied. I rolled my eyes while we walked out. She threw me into a room and locked the door. I stood up and glance around the room had a huge tinted window and this room was horribly lit. _Get on with the interrogating already! _ I sat on the table and waited recklessly. I yawned _wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes a bit…_

* * *

The Pero Family

Heather and Pat anxiously looked at their parents as they both were pushed into the room. Their mother brushed away her tears. The door opened again and Bennet sat down on one of the chairs, "Please sit –,"

"I will rather stand!" Pat hissed holding his sister arm not forgetting that Bennet pointed a gun towards her neck.

His mother and father sat in the chairs, "Patrick, don't be rude!" His mother ordered.

Pat stared at his parents like they were crazy, "Mom have you seen the news?! He pointed a gun at Heather!"

"Because you children were shooting at them and they were trying to get that disgusting vermin girl –,"

Pat slammed his fist down, "Don't you dare blame Ray for this! She and the rest of the MNJ are a better family than you –,"

Pat's father punched Pat and made him flip to the floor. Heather helped her brother up he glared at his parents, "You are a bunch of drunks!"

Heather warned him, "Pat…"

He stopped and peered inside his sister's eyes Bennet smirks, "Tell me how you met _Ray_?"

Pat stared at him, "What it to ya?"

"Patrick, tell the man!" His mother hissed.

Heather gazed at her brother shook of her head he replied, "Sorry but I'm no snitch. You are gettin' nothing out of us."

* * *

The Mather Family

"Hey Pop…" Alex grins giving his father a bear hug.

Mr. Mather grins back, "All this for a girl I gotta say she must be very special."

Alex nods, "She sure is…"

"You know she reminds me of your mother, wild, dangerous –,"

Alex responded hastily, "She's ain't wild or dangerous! She just gets into bad situations –she's sweet and cares for everyone but herself."

His father thought for a second, "Hmm she different then some of the other girls you talked 'bout…"

Alex shook his head, "Pop you don't get the point she's not like other girls that I had before –,"

"I'll say she's a super hero." His father smirked.

Alex waved him away as the door opened Bennet stepped in Alex remarked, "Look what you know big shot wants to talk!"

"Well Mather I'm here to ask some questions –,"

"Ask away bub." Alex responded sarcastically.

"Tell me about your girl." Bennet replied smirking.

Alex eyes went big, "What you want know 'bout Ray?"

"Start with the nickname." Bennet responded.

Alex shrugged, "Just a nickname the gang calls her. Thought you know everything 'bout her 'cause you hate all the Greys…"

"Is Rachel the only Grey you like?" Bennet asked.

Alex snorted, "The father is a bigger dick then you and not so crazy 'bout the brother neither."

"So you met both of them huh how about the mother?" Bennet asked.

Alex shrugged, "Nobody really knows the mom, well except Luke and her –,"

"Why only Luke knows?" Bennet asked trying to get enough information to use.

Alex sighs, "Man you are horrible at your job are ya?"

Alex's father responded, "Everybody knows what happens in that house…" Alex went silent glancing down _but not everyone knows what it felt like. _

"And what happens in that house?" Bennet asked.

"That Simon Grey killed women in there. First tortures 'em real slow and finally kills 'em –,"

"You don't know what he does." Alex mumbles.

"Oh and you do?" Bennet asked.

Alex stared at him he shook his head, "I got no more to say to ya."

* * *

The Cline Family

"What happened when you kids ran away?" Mrs. Cline asked.

Luke sighed he was forced to sit down and his hands cuffed behind him, "We weren't planning to run away… first we got some of our cloths and ran to Em and Romero's uncle's house."

"I saw the note. Why didn't you at least call me? I was worried sick about you two!" Luke's mother responded.

"Ma I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't want this guy to find you…" Luke replied.

"Get hurt? I'm more worried about you and Rachel – when is she going to be coming in here with us?"

Luke looked worried, "I don't think so – they don't consider her family to us…"

"We had known her for years –,"

"But she's not family, just a friend." Luke added.

"Oh Luke what have you kids got into?!" His mother cried.

Luke stared at her, "We got into all this 'cause what I am… and we had to know the Greys'…"

His mother looked bewildered at him, "How can you say that!"

"Ma I didn't mean it like that it's just I involved myself in so much of that crap in that house and I should have known I was gettin' myself into big shit when Sylar had to come into the house lookin' for the old man."

"Luke what are you talking about?" His mother asked.

Luke sighed, "Don't worry about it he's the last person ya want to meet trust me!"

"Why does the FBI want Rachel so badly? She never got into trouble –,"

"I don't know I'm guessing they want to know about Old Grey." Luke replied.

"It's not gonna help them much though knowing Rachel she wouldn't want anything to do with him." Luke mother responded while Luke nodded in agreement.

"But Rach won't have any more problems with the geezer, he's been long dead." Luke responded picking up his feet and putting them on top the table.

Luke's mother sat in front of him staring at him bewildered, "How would you know that!"

Luke glances down and mumbled, "I went to the trailer to check on Rachel and I found him just sitting there and was dead –,"

"How many times – did I tell you to not go there alone?!" Luke mother yells.

Luke sighed, "Just about a million of –,"

"And you still go there –,"

"I go there to make sure my friend ain't murdered like her mom and give her support!" Luke argues.

Luke's mother edged off, "You're right I should had also supported her through those terrible months in that horrible forest…"

"You should have– but at least you actually let her stay over our house for over three weeks –,"

"When was that?" His mom asked puzzled trying to think when Rachel ever slept over that long before.

Luke thought for a minute trying to see how he could put this, "Well she needed to stay low for a while and that was when we ran away."

"I remember you two running away but I don't remember her sleeping over three weeks though…"

_Whoa guess Sylar can get into people heads real good! _Luke thought to himself.

The door opens and Bennet smirked at him. Luke's mother stood up from the opposite chair and move her way behind where Luke was cuffed to the chair, "Mrs. Cline, Luke –,"

"Mr. Bennet what the pleasure…" Luke remarks; still having his feet on the desk glaring at Bennet.

Bennet sat down with a file Luke looked uninterested, "Luke I just like to talk –,"

"Talk 'bout what exactly?" Luke asked yawning planning to tell Bennet nothing.

Bennet smirks, "You know it's ironic that you are a threat to this country and your father serves in the military –,"

"I ain't no threat to the country y'all just trying to make us look like it and you have no right to talk 'bout my father!" Luke snarls.

"I wonder if he is hearing the news about you kids…" Bennet continues.

Raged filled Luke his mother put her hands on his shoulders, "You have no right to talk about my husband, I know he's proud of his son and he will never listen to that shit on the news! You better leave my family alone or we will have a problem!"

* * *

Gabriel Grey

_This is starting to look bad… Bennet won't be able to break Rachel… but bringing all these parents in might break the other kids. Huh I can't believe I told her I wouldn't bother to help her in these situations… _Gabriel walked down the hall about to enter the conversation side where the agents should be listening in on anything the kids say, but an annoying buzzing sound bothered his sensitive ears and it distracted him from going in. He peers around listening to the sound; he glances at the door leading to the small offices. He automatically moved towards the door and just walked threw it he stopped and listened as the buzzing got louder. He noticed that there was nobody in any of the offices _now where is that noise coming from?_ He curiously moved towards the noise he stopped when the noise was ear piercing. _Peter's old office… _Gabriel slips through the door that read Agent Bill Thomas. Peter's equipment was still inside and the noise was coming from his laptop Gabriel curiously pushed the enter button and the laptop came alive.

A screen character pops up screaming, "Calling, calling, calling!" Gabriel stares at it puzzled _what the hell is that? _A chat screen showed up at first it was all static but a face shown. Gabriel kneeled down to see the face, "Oh it's you…"

Micah remarked, "Not so happy to see you either. Look I'm not here to know if you like me or not!"

Gabriel changed back to himself and rolled his eyes, "Then why are you here?"

Micah yelled, "Why do you think?! I'm here to bust out Rachel and the other specials all of you locked up!"

"Sorry but I'm not helping you get in here –,"

"I don't need your help! I got prisoners out before without even being there I just need ya to give Rachel and her friends a message –,"

Gabriel hit the end call button Micah's face disappeared but a few seconds later he came back on glaring at him, "You ain't gonna to get rid of me that easy! So are you going to help the only person you love to get out of that hell hold or you gonna let her rot?"

Gabriel stared at him for a minute, "What's the message?"

"Tell her to get ready in four days. I'll shut down the security and door locks. When the lights shut down the first time get out and get as much as the prisoners out wait on the dirt ground area. While I come with a surprise –,"

"Don't you always have surprises?!" Gabriel remarks.

"Ok are you gonna tell her or what? Or do you want me to tell her?"

"I'll tell her –,"

"Also get one of those keys to get those damned gloves off of everyone." Micah ordered.

Gabriel said sarcastically, "Oh somebody wants to be the boss today…"

Micah rolled his eyes, "I'm just here to help." And the screen went black. _I got to say the kid got a wild imagination hmm but I like it. Ok he wants to make a living hell for Bennet alright then I'll help him _Gabriel smirk to himself and disappeared. He reappeared in the technology locker. Gabriel watched as one of the workers played around with a flame torch and worked on metal.

Gabriel walked over to the worker before he could ask a question Gabriel asked inhumanly, _"Where are the keys to the gloves?!"_

The worker points to a work space where the gloves hanged up and strapped. But the finger pointed to a metal box. Gabriel put a hand on top of the worker's head and he fainted. _Time for the fun to begin… _Gabriel examined the metal box with a code and simply put his fingers through the box and pulled out two magnetic keys.

Gabriel walked out of the work room and hid the keys in his pocket and he walked into the room he should have gone thirty minutes ago. He watched the five cameras watching the other children and the tinted side of the confession room where Rachel napped on the table. _She so tired soon it'll be over with and Micah will get them out safety. _He calmly watched as Bennet walked into where she was. Rachel shook awake and sit up tall.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I stared at Bennet as he sat in front of me smug, "Hmm being alone must be frightening."

"I'm used to being alone." I simply said.

Bennet sneers, "Yes you are, I'm surprise you are still here…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you surprise? I told you I used up the last bit of power –,"

"Sylar won't help you escape?"

I stared at my reflection from the tinted window I shook my head, "My brother wants to teach me a lesson."

Bennet grins at me, "You must have done something to upset him…"

I shrugged, "My brother does things differently and I respect him for that."

"I bet he's the only family member you truly respect –,"

I stared back into his eyes I responded emotionless, "You know nothing about my family."

Bennet sneers wider, "I know plenty, your mother leaving you with a heinous man…" I glance down the horror came back to me ears I shook my head and stared at Bennet as he continues, "He done many, many horrible things…"

"Like you know what he has done…" I whispered glancing at my lap not wanting to look at him.

"No I don't –,"

"Are you a better father than you are as a cop?" I asked.

Bennet stares at me, "Yes –,"

I shook my head, "Don't lie. You put your work first than your family and one day they will all vanish just like my family. Don't waste your opportunity to be with them I swear you are making bad choices and you will never get a chance to see them again." I leaned closer to him, "When my brother is through with you no one will ever give a damn about you."

"Is that a threat?" Bennet snarled.

"It's a promise. If you kill me I know my brother will give you a living hell and he will end everyone in this building." I replied.

Bennet smirked at me, "I won't kill you…" He faced the tinted, "You hear me Sylar?! I'm not going to kill her!"

* * *

Gabriel Grey

As Bennet yelled out, "You hear me Sylar?! I'm not going to kill her!" All the agents glance at each other puzzled. Gabriel tried to look puzzled too but he could tell that Bennet so far is telling the truth. _What you planning… you already know I'm here but what are you going to do? _Gabriel thought to himself. Bennet left Rachel in the room and kept the door locked. Bennet walked into the room, "We need to keep all of the kids in the rooms until visiting time is over and make sure you bring food in for them."

Gabriel watched as Bennet slipped through the open door and walked into the hall. Gabriel stared at Rachel as she sighs and put her feet up.

* * *

Rachel Grey

_I'm so bored… when can all of this be over with? _I sighed putting my hands over my head.

_"It will be over soon…" _My brother's voice whispered in my head.

_What do you mean? _I asked him.

_"Look Micah has a plan –,"_

_ Micah! What plot does he have in store? _I asked smirking.

_"Uh he told me to be ready in four days. Tell every prisoner he wants everyone out of this place. Ok he will shut down all the security cameras and open the door locks. The signal is when the lights power down, get out and wait for him on the ground level."_

_Wait for him in what? _I asked

_"How should I know? I bet he'll make an incredible entrance!" _Gabriel remarks.

_And how will over three dozen prisoners escape so easily? _I asked not feeling so confident.

The door opened and Gabriel came in with a tray of food he placed the tray on the table he stared into my eyes, _"Listen to me I have two keys for the gloves under the tray get all the prisoner's gloves off but don't let them take them off. These keys turn off the technology that minifies their abilities. Be careful Bennet already knows I'm here –,"_

_ I'll be fine –_

Gabriel was about to walk out the door but he replies, _"Promise me Rachel."_

I stared at him and smiled, _I promise._

_ "Good," _And he walked out of the room.

* * *

Noah Bennet

Bennet walked down towards the offices he notices that Lorenzo had followed. Bennet closed his office door and confronts Lorenzo, "Which man is Sylar?!"

Lorenzo stared at him and smirked, "Now you want the easy way?"

"Tell me! I need to get rid of him now!" Bennet hissed.

Lorenzo sat in the office chair shaking his head, "I told you, you already made your choice and I'm not here to take you back on the right roads."

"Then why are you here?" Bennet asked.

"To see you fail and to see this agency crumble to the ground… I had never supported you with this whole idea Noah." Lorenzo responded.

Bennet looked baffled, "Do you see that in the future everything I done had led us to destruction?!"

Lorenzo shook his head, "You leading the human race to destruction. And I'm guessing this to be the right future. I see five possible futures, in one you won what you were fighting for and wiped out the special race…"

"You don't seem that happy with me winning –,"

"Those are my people and I'm not going to be happy for you to kill them." Lorenzo glares.

"Are you going to finish me off to prevent the extinction of specials?" Bennet challenges.

Lorenzo sighs, "I cannot interfere… I will let fate take charge of the things that would come…"

"Ok but first tell me what I want to know!" Bennet urges.

"The man you are looking has confronted us before –,"

"That's not helping! Is it Agent Dillon?" Bennet asked.

Lorenzo shook his head Bennet continued, "Agent Todd?"

Lorenzo sighed shaking his head, "Noah I'm telling you I'm–,"

Bennet continued again ignoring the interruption, "Agent Howard?"

Lorenzo froze and quickly shook his head didn't want to meet Bennet's eyes. Bennet smirks, "Howard… good to know –,"

"Noah Sylar isn't the person you want to mess with!" Lorenzo warned.

"You are telling me this to change the other future?" Bennet asked.

Lorenzo got up and warned again, "I'm telling you this as a friend. You know what he done, nobody could change who they are."

"That's also good to know." Bennet replied sarcastically walking out of his office.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel watched anxiously as his sister roam around the room yelling, "C'mon! You people can't keep us in here for hours!"

Agent Dillon hit a red button and spoke calmly, "Calm down little girl –,"

Gabriel smirked slightly as Rachel yelled back, "I'm not a little girl! Sheesh I'm fifteen when can I be called a lady or something?!"

Agent Dillon smirked around him to his fellow agents and replied back to the speaker, "Ok then calm down little lady."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, "Can we just go outside and work its better than to just stay in this freezing room!"

Dillon responded, "What's so important to go outside?"

Rachel stares at the tint window with annoyance, "I just told you I'm freezing in this room! Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

Dillon remarks to the men, "She's a tough cookie…"

Gabriel remarks, "You have no idea."

Dillon nods, "Must be frightening for those kids to wait and see what we are going to do with them."

Todd remarks, "The only problem is that we don't know what we are going to do with them either. I doubt Bennet doesn't know what to do with them –,"

"Oh I think he has a plan but I doubt he knows how to confront it or he isn't bothering to tell us." Gabriel responds.

The other agents shared glances at each other Todd sighs, "I just hope it ends soon I really want to go back home to my kids."

Dillon nod, "I hear ya…"

Gabriel asked, "Does anyone want coffee before we are all stuck here looking after the kids?" The others nodded and Gabriel walked out for something to do rather than babysitting. _This job can be so boring! Just hope when Micah comes there will be more action… _

Gabriel put a coffee cup under the machine and waited impatiently for it to fill up. His ears perk up as the main door opened. Four pairs of foot-steps heading to his direction he held his ground waiting if they might pass. As they stopped he looked behind him Bennet smiled at him and Gabriel didn't feel at all welcomed. Bennet wasn't alone he had three lean men.

Gabriel forced a smirk upon his face, "Mr. Bennet sir I was just getting coffee for –," Gabriel screams as an ear piercing noise gave him a migraine. "AW! What are you doing?!" He clutches his head he kneeled down in pain.

"I know who you are." Bennet hissed shooting a dart at Gabriel.

Gabriel got hit by the dart and flicked his hand and slipped through the floor. He hit the ground felt himself changing back into himself. He gasped clutching his head _He finally knows! I need to get out – no I have to get Rachel first. _Gabriel stood up and had trouble changing back into Agent Howard. He was over flown with dizziness but he pushed himself to get his sister. The elevator scrolled down Gabriel stretch out his arms preparing for battle _can't run from them so bring the fight to them! _Fire shot out towards him and he twists a hand and the fire spin opposite directions.

"You think you can fight me?!" Gabriel hissed as the specials were in front of him _Ok four are telepaths, three can do telekinesis, a fire thrower, water and electric… and an illusionist interesting. _Gabriel inflamed his hands, "It's your funerals!" He flung out fire at them. The one with water extinguished his flames. He smirked, "Just getting started!" He slammed all of them to the wall. He laughed half-heartedly, "You really think you could stop me?!" He tilted his head towards the three that can do telekinesis, "What levels are you? You aren't strong enough to overpower me!"

"Let's see about that!" One growled. Gabriel laughed he flicked his hand and that one was sent flying Gabriel turn away from the others and focused on only that one. Gabriel went through his thoughts to find a name when he did he smirked, "You are going to die Erik. Very slowly…" Erik whimpered clutching his neck. Gabriel was forced back a couple of feet he laughed again, "Try harder is going to take a while for you to –," Gabriel clutched his head as he got another migraine he kneeled down trying to block out the telepaths. "AW! Get out of my head!" He snarls forcing electric around him and he muffled up fire and tries to force them all back. Gabriel growls in frustration trying to get up but the pain was unbearable. He felt himself flip on his back and his hands forced down.

* * *

Noah Bennet

Bennet walks slowly towards the fuss and stopped in his tracks. He saw Sylar forced down by the telekinesis and the telepaths all having their eyes blazing at him and the others stay by just in case anything happens. Sylar roared forcing fire and electricity everywhere the water creator, Melinda, extinguished the fires and the electric creator suck in the electricity Sylar produced.

Bennet walked straight towards the steaming Sylar, his hands burned the floor beneath him, "Get him off the ground he'll burn through the floor!"

Erik and the other telekinesis slammed him to the wall. Sylar laughed humorless, "Oh Bennet – getting specials to do your – dirty work!" He shuts his eyes in pain but kept a sneer on his face. "Oh I'm going to kill all of you starting with you Noah!" He hissed.

Bennet stood in front of him a few feet as the other specials stayed close. Sylar yelled and Bennet was flung back to the wall. Bennet struggled and wasn't able to move he stared at Sylar laughing, "You think a couple of mind readers can push a thought to keep me from doing what I do best?" He opened his eyes, his eyes were blazing and painful tears strolled down his face, "The pain hurts like hell but it's not stopping me!"

Sandra and the electric muster, Jackson, struck Sylar with fire and electricity. Sylar yells and Bennet drops to the floor and watched Sylar healed. Sylar coughed out blood and stared into Bennet's eyes and sneers, "It's not going to work Bennet. I let it happen once and I'm not letting it happen again!"

The elevator came down again and six more telepaths came down walking towards the crowd. Bennet sneers as the migraine for Sylar became worse impossible to control his abilities, "I used one mind reader and you were able to get out in less than three months let's see if you can with ten…"

Sylar struggled with the wall closing his eyes in pain and yells, "Don't worry I'll get out!"

Bennet sneers walking straight towards him, "But when you do get out it will be too late to save Rachel!"

Sylar opens his eyes and raged filled him, his body consumed by fire, "NO! I'm not letting you!" Melinda forced a flood of water towards him and exhausting the flames. Sylar eyes glared deep into Bennet's soul and he shot electricity at Melinda and Bennet. He was able to break free slicing only Bennet's cheek before the mind readers forced their whole power to give him a migraine and to try to calm him down to conduced finish their plan. Sylar dropped to the ground in exhaustion he growls, "Mark my word I'll kill everyone on this planet if you hurt her!" The telepaths circled around and they forced their hands upon him. As they took every bit of him he kept screaming forcing a wave of power through the halls cracking the walls and destroying the lights and ceiling.

"Someone shut him up we don't want him to frighten our guests…" Bennet sneers.

* * *

**There you have it! Next chapter there will be more action and surprises...**


	13. Prison Break

**Thanks for favoriting and following!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

I've been inside that room for I don't know how long I'm just hoping I could get the message out to all the prisoners before Micah goes out with his plan. The door opened and Bennet sneered, "Lunch time!"

"Finally…" I remarked _Ok been inside the room a day. _I walked in front of him not wanting him to touch me.

"How's everything?" Bennet asked.

I stared at him, "Now you care about my health? I'll feel better when I can walk out of this place."

_"In a couple of days you will…" _Bennet thought I stared at him _what does he mean by that? Does he know about the plan? _

I walked into the elevator and Bennet followed he hit the up button and the elevator moved to the cafeteria. I raised my hands showing the cuffs, "I need these off to eat you know."

Bennet stares at me and unlock the cuffs I remarked, "Why thank you sir!" And speed walk out of the elevator and down to the line. _I hate him can't wait to get out of this place! _I slid my tray in front of the server I could feel my power coming back and got a name out of the server, "Is there anything good here Tony?"

Tony stared at me and shook his head, "It's the same old mystery meat."

"Do you have any idea what meat is the mystery meat?" I asked.

He smirked, "If I did it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?"

I nodded in agreement and smiled as I heard the gang wooing behind me. Alex hugged me from behind and kissed my neck, "Hey long time no sees!" I turned around and smiled at him and kissed his lips, "Yup missed you too!"

As we got to a table I huddle everyone close I look around and whispered, "Ok everyone listen." The whole gang stopped eating and stared at me curiously I put my gloved hands on the table and smirked, "Luke watch this…" I moved a finger and his fork moved slightly.

He gasped and whispered, "How did you – but the gloves…"

"Put your hand under the table." I ordered he did what I asked and I handed him one of the keys, "It turns off the tech that takes away abilities – don't take the gloves off though."

Luke took the key and turned off his gloves, "How did you get this?"

"That's not important, ok listen my friend has a plan to get everybody out of this prison. In three days the fun begins…" I smirked at everyone, "Ok the signal is when the power goes down and the doors will automatically open. That's our signal to run out and get on the desert grounds."

"How would all of us get out of here?" Heather asked.

"The keys will. Almost all these prisoners have these gloves and all of them have power to get out in one shot." I responded.

Jason smirked, "Oh I love this plan!"

I whispered, "When we go outside to work go tell all of the prisoners we are getting out in three days and unlock their gloves to let their abilities to come back. Tell them to wait for the power to go out and head up stairs to the desert ground."

Alex glances around and noticed some had weights buckled to their ankles, "What 'bout the ones in the chains?"

I quickly took his fork and dropped it in my pocket, "Give them the utensils and tell them to get out of them until the power shuts down." Everyone stuck their silver wear in their pockets and looked innocent. "Does everyone know what to do?"

Everyone nods Luke whispered, "Let's make history!"

"Oh yeah let's be famous!" Jason replied.

We smirked at each other as the agents yelled, "Let's go to work!"

Luke remarked getting up, "MNJ let's go to work!" We nodded and followed him out to the desert grounds. Heather and I walked away from the guys and towards the women work area.

"Ok, work close to the other women to tell them the plans and –," I hit my pocket, "And give the ones in chains a fork and the ones in gloves sent them close to me so I can turn the power off of their gloves."

Heather nodded and banged her hammer close to the other women whispering the plan. I bagged my hammer to the other women. There weren't as many women as there as men. The women notice me getting close and look at me curiously. I peer around and whisper, "You want to get out of this prison?" All of them nodded and slammed their hammers down, "Ok in three days there will be a power outage and the doors will open. Don't wait too long by then the agents will wake up from their confusion. Get to this area and I promise you everyone will be getting out."

"And how are you planning to get all of us out?" One woman asked I glance down to see gloves. I peer around and pulled out the key to turn off her gloves.

I smirked, "With this. It turns off the tech for your power. You don't need to take off the glove though just lets your ability to come back for the escape." I turned off all of their gloves and slipped a fork in one of the women's pocket.

"I can't believe we are getting out!" One woman whispered excitedly.

"Well believe it all of us are going home." I replied.

* * *

The MNJ Boys

The guys whispered around the plan and Luke worked over time unlocking gloves and peering around for cops. Jason mutters, "Let's all do a prison riot when we are all running down the halls towards freedom!"

Alex slipped forks into the chained men pockets and dug around the area. The man from their first day in prison walks up to him, "So y'all are going to break all four dozen of us?"

Alex nods the man sneers, "Count me in so when's the escape plan?"

"In three days when the power goes down." Alex responded.

"Wow you really doing this…" He nods, "If you kids need any help we could help." He raised a glove which was off.

Alex asked curiously, "So what ability ya got?"

The man smirks, "I could suck the life out of anything with one touch…"

Alex backs away a bit, "Ooh that can come in handy."

The man stuck out a hand, "We got on the wrong foot, the name's Dom."

Alex shook his hand quickly, "Alex."

"What I know is that there are going to be ten more prisoners coming on that very same day, when will the power go off?" Dom asked.

Alex thought for a minute, "At night, when the new arrivals comin' in?"

"They should be coming in at noon." Dom responded.

"How ya know all this?" Alex asked wary.

Dom smirked at him, "I told you before I have my connections in this prison."

"Hmm guess there good connections…"

"So how did you kids get to be friends with Sylar's sister?"

Luke dug behind them and replied, "Known her for years before Sylar was even called Sylar."

Dom nodded, "It's an honor to help Sylar's kid. He's a legend."

Luke smirks _To these thugs Sylar is a god!_ "Hmm had you ever met him?"

Dom stared at him like he was kidding him, "No one who ever met him had survived."

Luke chuckled, "Really? Then why did his sister survived and me?"

Dom thought for a minute and shrugged, "I don't know you are kids and I doubt he wanted your powers."

"Oh that makes total sense!" Luke remarks digging down. Luke stopped and thought about the holes all around them, "Hey we should use these!"

"What?" Tim asked digging close by.

"These holes, we are running out of here at night and if we remember were all of them are we can use 'em to slow down the feds. All these holes are like two feet apart of each other and the cops ain't gonna know how to run through this." Luke turned towards Jason and yelled, "Hey diggin' boy Norris how deep are all these holes?"

Jason got out of his freshly dug hole and jumped into an older one his whole body disappears and he guessed, "Um 'bout six feet my head is almost at the top of the hole." Jason jumped up and lifted himself out of the hole.

"Ok then. If the cops are running full speed blind by the night down this area then most of them are goin' to be running through those holes and will fall into 'em."

Emmanuel smirked, "These feds are gettin' dumber and dumber every day."

"Shh, Dillon is coming!" Dom hissed. Dom dug and glance up at Agent Dillon smirked at him, "Hey Dillon how's the babysitting doing?"

Dillon smirked at all the boys, "Same old but more worked because all of you are in different rooms."

Alex remarks, "Aw so sorry to hear that! Go whine to your boss!"

Dillon stares at Alex with annoyance, "Jesus, Mather you're the worst pain in the ass kid I'd ever met!"

"Thanks I get that a lot!" Alex grins as if it was a compliment.

Dillon rolled his eyes and walked off Dom stared at Alex impressed, "I'd had never seen someone who can piss someone off so quickly!"

Alex grins, "Guess that's my specialty and I'm great with the ladies!"

Luke waved Alex off and asked Dom, "So what kind of prisoner's are comin' in?"

Dom shrugged, "Who knows I just know there is ten coming in and they are supposedly a threat to the feds like all the rest of us."

Another prisoner came behind Dom and went into the conversation, "Well there are two flyers, three telepath, guy with super strength, a speedy, invisibility, ooh a Clairvoyance and an Hourglass interesting…"

The MNJ boys stared at the man bewildered Dom smirked, "Well now we know whose coming this is Ethan he's a Seeker. He can see anyone's ability whose will come close to where he is… a Clairvoyance and an Hourglass huh? Man I haven't met one before…"

Ethan nods and smirked at the confused children and banged at the helmet he was wearing that was turned off by the same key as the gloves, "The government wanted me to help 'em to find what abilities that are close to their radius when they are driving around the country and when I turned 'em down they locked me up here."

"What's an Hourglass and a – a Clarion—thing?" Tim asked curiously.

Dom answered, "A _Clairvoyance _is a special that can find anyone around the world just by thinking about them. It depends how strong it is though… a high level telepath can easily hide himself from the Clairvoyance's just by pushing a thought to it making it look somewhere else. Also a speedy, they are so fast if they stopped a while the Clairvoyance can find them. An Hourglass are tricky little bastards… they could change their age by will it's hard to tell what age they really are though. I wonder how they going to hold that one…"

Ethan grins, "They are going to keep it a variable child… I asked Jake about it and he told me their putting the gloves on it when it turns itself into a young kid around ten maybe."

Dom added, "Jake can see the future. I'm telling you getting those helmets off with those keys are giving us a lot of information."

"I'll say! I can't wait to see the feds face when we all run out of here!" Luke grins wickedly.

* * *

Lorenzo Cajal

Lorenzo stared at all of the prisoners from the roof where a few agents with guns watched for any funny business. He already knew what will come but doesn't necessarily know what will result in the escape. If there will be any deaths or captures, it keeps changing to different prisoners and it's irritating not knowing what exactly will happen until the last second someone decides to do. The effect on Sylar it's keep changing also and the whole plan of Bennet's… Lorenzo peers at Agent Howard glaring at all the prisoners. _What will happen to all of us? If Sylar breaks out and is too enraged will he murder us all? Or will he never get out from the powerful pull from the telepaths? That last one he reunites with his sister and keeps specials out of his mind and he just kills the agents? I would rather see the two of those future prediction come… why does it have to be too hard to tell right now…_

Lorenzo curiously walk over to and asked Howard, "How are you feeling?"

Agent Howard turned his attention towards Lorenzo, "Why do you care you filthy special?"

Lorenzo stared at him baffled _hmm anger towards specials…so far this isn't starting out good… _and Lorenzo smirks, "I'm just a caring curious man. A wise man told me that it's how you respect every living thing that will give you fortune in the future…Many agents respect me, while I will respect them if they like me or not. I'm not asking you to change the way you think about my kind."

Howard searched his face and his expression lessened, "I'm fine just a little headache."

Lorenzo nods and noticed Bennet glaring at him and he walked towards Bennet, "What looking after him to make sure he doesn't have soft spots for specials?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm making sure you don't say anything that can change his perspectives." Bennet hissed.

Lorenzo looked offended, "Me changing perspectives? I'm just asking how he was feeling."

"Really…?" Bennet said skeptically.

"Yes… I can't change what has already happen." Lorenzo responded walking away leaving Bennet glaring.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Two days till break out…

I rarely got to see Gabriel since the plan came out, when I do see him he just gives me a scowl or ignores me! It seems he's playing his evil agent role really well but now I'm not so sure anymore… As the door opens and the man Gabriel should be, Agent Howard, come in; I smiled _should I go to a snotty, annoying act to see if Gabriel will come out of this dumb agent act and yell at me as always? Or play the cool and the smooth?_ I smirked at him, "So where am I going exactly? Isn't it too early for lunch…?"

"Stop talking," He mutters.

I stared at him as he walked me out in the hall cuffing me from behind. "I was just asking a question you don't need to be rude!"

He glares at me, "You better act respectful to adults –,"

I laughed, "Oh my god! Me act respectful to adults?" I turn around and stared at him, "I have less respect to an adult let alone cops. The only adults I respect are my teachers and my brother!" I watched as the act didn't go away I curiously went through his thoughts but he wasn't thinking about anything.

"Then you should start respecting me. I'm not the person who will let children walk over me let alone specials." Howard hissed pushing me along.

_What did I do to get him angry at me? I can make him see that he's being a dick, _"Man you're such a dick!" Howard smacked me and I slammed into the wall. My check burned from his hit I stared at him stunned.

"Don't use that language towards me!" Howard snarls.

I stood up and glared at him _Bennet did something to him. Gabriel will never hit me not even playing a role. _"I can speak anyway I want! I'm held as prisoner and I'm just expressing my feelings!"

"Oh you want to express feeling huh?" Howard held my hair and I held back a cry as he pulls me along towards the elevator.

"Geez let go!" I cried tears filled my eyes as he held my hair higher I stood on my tippy toes trying to lessen the painful grip.

"I will only when you learn to respect people." He hissed.

I tried to grab at his hand that was pulling my hair but I was cuffed and he was literally pulling my hair from the scalp, _"Let go now!" _I hissed trying to control him. I felt his hand let go of me and I gasped throwing myself away from his clutches, my head throbbed crazily. He stares at me blankly. I shut my eyes as the pain started to alleviate. I opened my eyes he step far away from me the elevator opens I quickly ran out only to get caught by Silva I slammed to the wall, "Where you going Grey?"

"No where you already know I can't just walk out of here!" I shot back _Not yet but you'll see when every person you lock up will be free! _

Silva lowered his hand and I fell with a dud. He pulls me up by the arm and turn to Howard who just stared, "That will be all. I'll bring the brat in."

I struggled with Silva clutching my arm as he pulls me down the hall. I was thrown into a room. Bennet sat in a chair with a smirk as Silva forced me down and cuffed my hands to the chair.

Bennet waved him away, "That will do." As Silva left Bennet sneers at me, "Feeling scared yet?"

I glared at him, "My brother will get out of it –,"

Bennet shrugs, "Well it'll take him awhile to get out of this one…"

"You want me to beg for him to come back? Well fuck you, I will get him back and I will stop you!"

Bennet sneers, "You really think you can fight all on your own?" I stared at him as he continued, "Must be horrifying not know what will happen to you and no one to protect you…" I glared at him trying to read what he was planning but a shield was hazing his thoughts _guess there are mind readers close by… _

"Ya must really be enjoying yourself…" I spat.

"It feels like Christmas." Bennet remarked smirking _I would love to smack that grin off his face!_

* * *

At lunch break I felt like I was a hero all the prisoners respected me and all of them looked excited for the last day to come. I was the first one out from the MNJ I swished around the mystery meat not hungry for the slop. A few of the prisoners stared at my face I'm guessing from the smack mark left by Howard. When the gang went down one by one Alex and Luke was the most outrageous about the red mark on my face, "Who did that?"

I sighed, "My brother –,"

"He hit you?!" Luke roared in raged the prisoners next to us glance at him curiously.

I nodded, "Well he isn't really my brother right now. Bennet used telepaths to make him forget who he really is. So Bennet making him act like the agent he wants him to be."

Jason replies, "Well let's knock sense into him!"

I shook my head, "No, let him get out himself. I don't think I'll be able to get him back to himself before the break out he's like in a trance, sleeping while his body is doing its own actions. Just need to snap him out of it."

"Ok then let's snap him out!" Alex suggested.

"It's not that simple you gotta shock him back into something that reminds him of something. I tried to get him angry but I thought he wouldn't hit me – boy was I wrong!" I felt my cheek.

"Damn this will be a problem… does he know he has abilities?" Luke asked wryly.

"I don't think so… I made him stop pulling my hair easily. If he knew he has powers he'll never have let go of me."

"Ok so he thinks he's normal that's good for us so far." Luke nods. I stared at him reading what he's thinking.

"Luke I don't feel good just leaving him when we break out." I whispered.

"We ain't shutting this down we can't save him now, we have no time Rachel." Luke argues.

* * *

Agent Howard

One day till break out...

Agent Howard tapped his fingers in a rhythm on his desk as he search through the nine teenager's files. _Jason Leo Norris went to a Juvenile Detention in Pemberton New Jersey for smoking weed on campus. _He flips the page just seeing his personality and grades from school. He moved on to the next kid _Emmanuel Daniel Macula suspended from school for fighting and for possession of a knife._ He went to the brother, _Romero Matthew Macula arrested for drinking and driving two years ago in the summer. All these kids at least had one complication with the federal government. _He pushed the folders he saw already and scans through the other ones. _Patrick Pero suspended for fighting in school. Heather Mary Pero has a clean record an A, B student she runs into all of this because her brother and boyfriend in this gang… _

He peers at the remainder files _Timothy Marshall suspended for fighting… Luke Cline power, heat waves, connections with the Greys neighbors, longtime friend with the daughter Rachel. Year ago ran away from home with Sylar Grey… _He picks up the remaining files. _Alexander Mather suspended for having sex in school bathrooms… God how can Grey even like this one?_

_ Ok onto Grey… _

**Rachel Grey age: 15 Description: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes 5-foot 9 Level Four Telepath and Level Three Telekinesis. **

** Father: Simon Grey **

** Mother: Unknown**

**Home life: Raped, Beaten, Runaway**

** Guardian: Sara Howler/Cline, Brother Gabriel Grey/Sylar**

* * *

MNJ Boys

As they worked in the hot sun they kept thinking back to the escape to freedom.

"Ok just one more day of this shit!" Jason mutters to himself assuring him everything is going to be fine.

Dom nudges Alex and pulled him to a man known as Freddy. Freddy nods and fist punch Dom, "Freddy this is Alex, he's a bad ass. Alex you need to fake fight Freddy and when the feds pull you guys away from each other Shane and Carl will get to work and destroy any information on all of us."

Alex replied hastily, "What why me?!"

Freddy shrugged, "We need to make a show so Shane and Carl can disappear and run to the building while the feds are distracted. C'mon kid, have one last action with a special and we're done!"

Alex hesitated, "I don't know man my girl might kill me…" Luke and Tim stared at Alex Luke sneers, "C'mon Mather one little fight you can handle it…"

Jason and Romero smirked also and nods Tim was the only one thinking, "Man I don't know these feds might shoot you guys down…"

Freddy and Dom grins at them, "Nah they won't they want action also so they are gonna try to pull the fight apart with their bare hands and might hit us a few times…"

"Ok I'll do it!" Alex smirks. Freddy nudges Shane and he grabs onto Carl and they waited until the fight breaks out.

Alex starts digging and bumps into Freddy, Freddy pushed Alex away, "Watch where you going bitch!"

Alex glares at him and smacks him with the shovel, "Who you callin' a bitch? Bitch!" As Freddy went down he tackles Alex and they both rolled away swearing and punching each other.

Jason chants excitedly, "Fight! Fight, FIGHT!" And all the men wotted as Alex and Freddy punches each other. Carl and Shane disappeared into the crowd when Agents ran towards the fight.

"Break it up!" An Agent roars.

Alex grabs the agent's foot and dragged him down and punches him and Freddy. Dom started another fight and soon almost all the men fought each other. Pat and Tim stared at all of them bewildered Tim was horrified going against a grown man. Pat shook his hand, "Nice knowing you!" And Pat ran into the fights. _Oh we're dead. I ain't fighting these thugs! Where's Jason at? I would rather fight him than any of these other bastards!_ Tim thought running to find someone around his age to fight.

* * *

Shane and Carl

Shane held onto Carl as they ran to the offices. Shane hissed, "Go left agents going from the right!"

Carl followed his direction as long as Shane was holding onto him he will be as invisible as him. "Wait offices in here!" Shane whispers and Carl opens the door and they walk in.

"Is anyone here?" Carl whispers as he peers around all the offices.

Shane closed his eyes and listened, "One, but his radio is on he should be running out now –,"

"We need back up down here!" The radio crackled as Howard ran out of the office down the hall.

"We're alone let's hurry I doubt Freddy can hold up that fight with the kid long!" Shane lets go of Carl and they ran around the offices shredding the papers inside each file and placing the empty ones back in their boxes. They weren't done with the papers in the offices but it was more important to delete files on the computers. They raced out of the rooms and raced back towards outside before the whole fight ends.

* * *

MNJ Boys

Agents were able to pull away Alex and Freddy but they needed more back up to stop all the other fights. A machine gun went off and everyone stopped yelling and gaze around. Bennet walked down lanes of prisoners holding the machine gun, "You specials need to stop behaving like animals!"

Luke mutters to the prisoners close to him, "He's the one talkin' I'm only seeing humans act like that…"

Bennet stares at Luke and yelled, "Cline front in center!" Luke quickly ran towards him eyeing the machine gun wryly. "Were you the one to start this fight?"

Luke stared at him, "No."

"No what!" Bennet hissed.

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at some of the prisoners they shook their heads and mouthed "sir!" Luke looked Bennet straight in the eye, "I already told ya no!"

Bennet glared at him, "No sir."

Luke smirked, "Now Bennet you don't need to be callin' me sir –," Bennet smack the gun's butt to Luke's head. Luke hit the floor near Bennet's feet and felt his head.

Bennet pointed the gun around the prisoners all of them backed up and held up their hands. Bennet hissed, "Now if any more of you want to be a smart mouth you are gladly to be joining Cline." And Bennet kicked Luke in the stomach he yelled out a cry and held his chest as Bennet kept on kicking him Luke landed on his stomach. Then Bennet walked away the MNJ ran towards Luke lying on the ground the prisoners surround him.

Pat shook Luke, "Luke come on wake up man!"

Tim asked, "Is he dead?"

"Shut up!" Pat hissed.

Romero asked, "Can anyone help him?!"

Dom dragged Tony towards them, "Here he's a healer." Tony bend down and examined Luke his nose was broken and a few broken ribs. Tony pulled off a glove and pressed his hand down on Luke's heart.

"Hmm, he's still alive, but one more blow to the chest he would have punker a lung and easily drown in his own blood in minutes… I could heal his already broken bones, but if I heal anymore the agents will know I'm out of the gloves." Tony responded lifting his hand off of Luke and slid his glove back on.

"Would he be ok?" Jason asked.

Tony nodded standing up, "He'll be fine, but he needs to rest."

"Thanks." Pat thanked him. The whistle ranged telling them work is over.

Pat and Romero dragged Luke along towards the building. Dom noticed Carl and Shane back in the crowds and nodded in approval.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Heather and I heard of the shouts fight but agents were guarding us away from the men and when the whistle we ran to find the guys. "A fight just what they need!" Heather remarks as we waited to see them. Heather was the first to see them, "Look there's Emmanuel – oh no!" Heather and I ran towards them as we saw Pat and Romero dragging Luke.

I stopped dead right in front of them and picked up Luke's head staring at his bloody face, "What happen? Did he pick the wrong person to fight?!"

Pat mutters, "The crazy bastard at the school kick the crap out of him when he was being himself…"

"How did the fight start?" Heather asked.

Romero nods towards Alex as they walked Luke back to the building. Alex's face was starting to bruise up and blood ran from his nose he glanced away from my face walking far away from me.

"Hey come back here!" I yelled running after him. I grab a hold of his arm making him stop and look at me, "Of course you had to start a fight!"

Alex wiped his hand under his nose taking some of his blood off him, "It was for show so a few guys can get in the building and destroy records." He mutters pulling me along with him.

"Seriously, a fight what the hell were all of you thinking?" I hissed.

He sighed, "What other way do we have Ray?!"

I replied hastily, "Well – I don't know! Anything that wouldn't get anyone killed or hurt!"

Alex replied stubbornly, "Oh you're just angry at me 'cause your precious Luke got knocked out!"

I smacked Alex in the face, "Luke always been there for me he's nothing more than a very good friend how could you say that?!"

Alex felt his face where I slapped him and stared at me, "Sometimes it's feels like you care 'bout him more than you care 'bout me!"

I shook my head and responded, "Luke is like family to me I never truly had family Alex. You and everyone in the MNJ are my family. I care about everyone equally! You don't see me kissing Luke or any of the other guys do you?!"

Alex shook his head, "My bad, it just feels like it sometimes…"

I sighed and hugged him, "You don't need to be jealous of anyone because I'll always be your girlfriend." I kissed his lips and he hugs me and we both walk down to our cells and kissed each other goodbye.

* * *

Noah Bennet

"I can't believe we got a fight in this place!" Bennet mutters.

Lorenzo knew Bennet wanted more answers, "That happens all the time even in real prisons…"

Bennet glares at him, "You should have told me –,"

"No, I haven't told anything so far and I'm not planning to…" Lorenzo adds.

"Is anything worse is going to happen?" Bennet asked.

Lorenzo glares at him and smirk, "It depends on who has the bad luck, that's the question you should be asking…" Lorenzo walked off leaving Bennet hanging by his statement.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Break out day…

Every prisoner waited anxiously for night to fall when the plan breaks through everyone was doing the same old at lunch, the only time we could really talk. I sat next to Luke putting a cold carton over his bruises, "How are you feeling?"

He sighs closing his eyes showing his purple lids, "Not so hot…"

I pat his shoulder, "Rest more now before we go outside." He nods and put his arms cross on the table and hid his face on the cool table.

Jason remarks throwing his tray away from him, "When I get outta here I'm gonna get a large pepperoni pizza with a bud light…" he close his eyes and groan feeling his stomach.

Emmanuel nods, "I'm goin' to get smoked BBQ Ribs and chili fries at the Harmony Bowl."  
Tim grins at them, "How 'bout hamburgers and French fries from McDonalds you can get 'em anywhere in the states so when we ditch this place we can run over to the closest one…" Emmanuel and Jason nodded feeling their stomachs.

I move over where Alex sat and dipped a napkin in water, "Ray you don't need to –," Alex went quiet as I rubbed the blood off of his face.

Dom sat down in front of us I growled, "So you're the reason for the fight!"

Dom smiles uneasy Alex remarks, "I told ya she'll gonna to kill me." I hit Alex softly on the arm.

Dom adds quickly, "We got ten new prisoners coming in a few min—," The elevator to the top of the lunch area opened. "Never mind they are already here…" Everyone's attention was to the elevator as fresh new prisoners trudged out in chains, weights strapped to their ankles, gloves and helmets. A few of the men whistled seeing a gorgeous blond woman with weights chained to her ankles. Dom mutters, "Good lookin' group…"

"Remember to inform them about the plan to night." I whispered.

Tim nudges the man named Ethan, "Which ones are the Clairvoyance and Hourglass?"

Ethan whispers keeping his eyes on the new prisoners, "Just wait…"

"An hourglass and a Clairvoyance what are you talking about?" I asked Tim.

"Their different types of specials hourglass can change their age and Clairvoyance can find anyone they want..." Tim trailed off I followed his gaze and saw the little girl.

"Why is there a little kid in here?!" I asked in outraged about to get up and get the girl before any of the other male prisoners have any ideas. Alex held onto my shoulder and he shook his head, "That's the hourglass –,"

I replied, "So! It's a little girl –,"

Dom adds, "Don't trust those things their very viscous they take advantage of you trust me I met a guy once who told me about them…"

I watched as the little girl stared at all of the dirty thugs Heather noticed her too before Tim can grab her she runs towards the girl. Tim and I ran after her, Heather was bent down talking to the girl, "Hey everything is goin' to be alright."

Tim grabs Heather's hand and tried to pull her away, "Hey you shouldn't trust that thing she ain't a little girl."

Heather stared at him bewildered, "What are you talking about?!"

I examined the girl she looked frighten but her eyes had mischief written all in them, "Hey we're on the same side if you want to play games play them with the feds that are keeping you this age."

She smirks at me, "I'm not trusting anyone in here –,"

"Good you shouldn't because there are very nasty people in here waiting for the right moment to get a vulnerable kid." I responded walking back towards my table.

I could hear her close behind me, "Wait! Why aren't you on high alert you're a kid."

I sat down and she sat across of me eyeing Dom nervously, "You're right I am a kid but I have connections around this place. You know if you stay close to me they're not going to hurt you."

Dom whined, "Aw I wanted –,"

I glared at him and he raised his hands innocently she looked amazed at me, "How do you do that? You must had been here a while to not worry about –,"

I smirked at her, "Actually I've only been here around a week and I already know most of everyone's names…" I pointed to the gang she looked at each of them, "I came in with them we got caught in Louisiana. This is Alex, Pat, Luke, Romero, Jason, Emmanuel, Heather and Tim. I'm Rachel."

She nods, "I'm Jerri. What happened to uh Luke?"

I sighed and shook my head, "You got to be careful around the agents they don't play easy. There was a fight yesterday and Bennet assumed it was Luke who started it."  
"Bennet…?" Jerri asked.

I nodded and peer around and spotted him I tapped her gloved hand showing her Bennet, "The mastermind of this plot to keep us here I swear I hated him for a very long time."

Dom grins at Jerri she felt uncomfortable, "Never met an hourglass before…"

I glared at Dom, "Don't mind Dom he's harmless when I'm here."

Dom peers at me, "Just wait after tonight I'm going by my own rules."

"Ok fine by me I'm not going to stop ya. As long as you're in here you can't do anything."

Dom narrowed his eyes and sneered, "I can wait."

"I'm confused what are you talking about?" Jerri asked puzzled. I peered at her _Boy does she has a lot of questions!_

I lowered my voice she bends in closer, "I got a friend from the outside and tonight when the power goes off everybody is running to freedom to the ground level."

"Everyone is getting out of here? How with these stupid gloves and the equipment on everyone it's impossible." Jerri replied.

I grabbed her gloved hand and slip off the power with the key I grin at her, "Nothing is impossible." And I unlocked her other one.

She grins at me about to take them off I shook my head, "Don't take them off not until tonight." She nods and put her hands under the table. I peer around and noticed the newer prisoners with the chains talking with the older prisoners and slip a fork in their pockets.

The ones with the gloves and helmet peered at me hopefully. Two of the newer ones sat next to me and whispered, "Heard you got the key to take 'em off."

I nodded, "You two already know you can't take them off until tonight right?"

They both nodded eagerly the one close to me put his hand under the table and I unlocked his and his friend did the same. The men grin at me, "Thank you Ms. Grey!" And they casually walked away.

I shook my head embarrassed _guess I'm the new celebratory! _Jerri was wide eyed, "You're thee Rachel Grey?!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Yeah she is, didn't really think it's a big shocker…"

"Yeah the one and the only," I smirked at her I guess that's another reason why all the prisoners respect me not only for the break out mission.

"Cool is your brother here he's like my ideal!" Jerri replied.

Alex gave her a bewilder glance, "He's your ideal? He murders people!"

Jerri shot back at Alex, "Not because he kills people! He is one of the most powerful special in the world!"

I knew Alex wasn't going to change is opinion about my brother, "He's powerful because he stolen –,"

"No my brother isn't here. But if I have any problem with any of the prisoners I could just ring him up."

Jerri grins at me, "Black mailing nice! I like you kid."

Alex looked to her then to me, "Wow that sound weird when a kid younger then you is callin' you a kid – I know your older then us but still it sounds weird…" I raised an eyebrow at him, _"It's true…" _I heard him thought.

Tim remarks, "By the way how old are you?" Ethan gave him a "are you kidding" look.

Jerri smiles at him, "I don't have a specific age."

"Oh…what year were you born?" Tim asked not letting go of his curiosity.

Jerri thought for a minute, "Uh 1962."

Everyone's mouth dropped Tim gasped in amazement, "You're forty nine?! Man you look good for your age!"

Ethan hit Tim in the back of his head, "Of course she looks young you dumbass that's what an hourglass does!"

Jerri laughed, "Yup it's good to know you'll never look old if you don't want to!"

"Man I would love to have that!" Heather grins, "So you already know what you look like even as an older woman?"

Jerri nods, "Yes…I was curious to know how living a long time can do to you skin."

"Cool! Jerri we are going to have a great conversation when we go slamming hammers!" Heather replies.

"Slamming hammers? We are doing yard work?" Jerri asked bewildered.

"Yeah they are making us work in the hot sun every day after lunch." I responded.

"Let's go to work!" An agent hollered and adds, "If there is another fight we'll shoot you down this time!"

"Whatever." Alex rolled his eyes and got up. Pat woke up Luke and we walk towards the stairs. Jerri stayed close by me and Heather I explained, "Women work in a different area then the men do so you'll have nothing to worry about."

Outside we grabbed our hammers and went to work only two women came over to unlock one of their gloves and helmet. And I guess that the rest of the prisoners will have their gloves off by the end of the day.

* * *

Agent Howard

At the end of his shift Howard went back into his office and turns on his computer. He glances at the clock reading eight p.m. when his computer was fully on a cartoon yells, "CALLING! CALLING! CALLING!" _What the hell is this? _A face pops on the screen the kid sneers at him. Howard orders, "Identify yourself!"

The kid laughed, "How 'bout you suck this!" And the screen went black and the whole power shuts down. _Oh great…_

* * *

Rachel Grey

I waited smug as the power shut down and my door locked open. _Alright Micah! _I raced out of the room and all around me doors opened and prisoners whooping and hollering in excitement throwing their gloves and chains off zooming towards freedom. I threw my gloves off and dashed with the flow of the prisoners. All around me people disappeared and zoomed by with incredible speed others that had freezing as their power froze the agents inside their offices unable to get out. _We are finally leaving! _Everyone dashed towards the stairs running up to the ground level flyers zoomed up towards the dark sky being the first to be freed. I jumped up and down curious what everyone is running towards and I found a plane parked over where the fence should had been. I slowed my speed making sure everyone gets onto the safety of the plane first.

I felt hands on me and I looked behind me seeing the whole MNJ they grin at me, "Let's go!"

I responded, "Get on the plane I'm making sure every prisoner gets on!" Alex gave me an outraged look but said nothing and he ran with the rest of the gang onto the plane. I was only a step away from the plane and I could see everyone strapping in. I yelled to the late comers running out of the building, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Micah grinned, "Ya know we need to stop meeting like this!"

"I promise you it's not happening again!" I smiled. I waved the prisoners to come on, "Micah get the plane started we are going to have company…" I trailed off as agents emerged through the building.

"Micah, the plane needs to move it!" I yelled the plane started to roll I ran with the last minute prisoners to catch the plane and I forced away the darts. Before the plane can go full speed I flicked the last prisoners through the plane's opening and I jumped onto the edged. Alex and Luke hugged me as I landed.

"We made it!" Luke yells everyone cheered.

"Yes we –," my legs fell underneath me and I felt myself slid towards the railing of the plane's opening I clawed at the floor I screamed, "Ah! Help me!" I held onto the edge my legs in the air dangling _Oh no they got me! _The prisoners that weren't seated started to scream as they too got drag towards the edge with me. I forced up one hand forcing them away from the plane's exit, "Get strap in!" Other prisoners help them into an empty seat and put them in. The plane rattled and the lights flickers Alex and Luke grabbed my hands trying to pull me back in but I could feel the telekinesis pulling me so hard my bones can pop out of their sockets! I stared hopelessly at Luke and Alex trying to pull me back in I could see the rest of the gang running over to keep us all from falling out of the plane.

The plane left the floor and I screamed in pain as I was being pulled back to the building, "Micah! Don't go too far your killing me here!" I scream through my teeth I felt I was being pulled like taffy. A burst of a huge pull dragged Alex and Luke to the floor but they still held my hands with a painful grip. I looked up into their eyes both of them had the look of horror. _They are going to pull all us back in the prison! _"Hang in there Ray we'll get you!" Alex yells. I peered at all the other prisoners the look of fright was on everyone's face as the plane shook again. I felt my body dragging more towards the edge only my chest and my arms were inside the plane. _Luke and Alex are going to fall with me I can't let that happen! _

I cried and let go of their hands they screamed, "NO!" and they dove grabbing my wrists. My whole body was out of the plane and Luke and Alex was half way out. I gazed them a small smile and tried to wiggle out of Luke's and Alex's clutches.

Luke snarls, "Ooh no you don't!"

I could hear shouts coming from the plane and I was pulled up a foot. I shook my head tears flown in my eyes, "If I don't let go they will get all of us!" Bullets shot up around us and I tried to deflect them. The plane was circling around the area and I felt I was going to rip out of my skin I cried, "Let go!"

They both shook their heads Alex hissed, "I'll never let go!" I was pulled farther away from the plane and Alex and Luke were completely out of the plane I could see Romero, Emmanuel, Jason and Pat screaming desperately holding onto all three of us.

I screamed at them, "Please! LET GO! I would want to see all of you free rather than locked up!" Darts started to fly towards us and hit the edge of the plane.

"Ray I would never be free if you ain't with me!" Alex yells pulling all his upper body strength pulling me higher Luke nods in agreement. I shuttered about to pass out from the powerful pull.

I shook my head crying staring into his beautiful black eyes, "M—Micah! Take care of them! Shut the doors!"

"NO!" Alex roars grabbing the collar of my shirt I cried shaking my head, _"I love you I'll never forget you. Take care of yourself…" _

Alex shook his head there were tears in his eyes, "Don't do this please!" I closed my eyes bursting my power towards them forcing them back in the plane and I fell. "RACHEL!" the power pulled me towards the earth. Air burst through my body as I free fall. Memories of them came to me and I cried all the way down. _I did the right thing... _I screamed when electricity filled my body. The only thing I saw before I closed my eyes was my family that I left moments ago…

* * *

Agent Howard

Agent Howard and a dozen other agents watched the girl fall 80 feet in the air. The special's raised their hands dragging her down to the earth and others shot darts at her as she fell closer to them. Agent Howard ran faster than the rest having the urge to catch her. He ran underneath her and as he caught her the telekinesis made her fall slower making sure she's kept alive. Howard peers down in his arms seeing her secured in his grasped. She looked peaceful he tilts his head admiring her. As he stares at her longer a flash of her image bloody and exhausted in his arms he glanced up bewildered when more agents came towards him Bennet grins at him, "Great catch!"

Howard nods looking down at her again Bennet nods towards Silva, "Take her in – you know where…" Silva nods and put his arms under Howards and took Rachel out of his arms. For a split second Howard felt lost, but Bennet remarks smirking, "Huh, out of 63 prisoners we only get the most important one… wow she must really be powerful to keep all the others from being dragged out…"

"How is the girl important?" Howard asked puzzled.

Bennet grins, "Her gift will come in very handy."

Todd replies, "Doubt she's going to be handy she'll never help –,"

"I know she won't help freely with that attitude of hers…looks like I just need to change her…" Bennet sneers Todd and Howard looked uneasy not really liking the idea of change.

"How will you change her exactly?" Howard asked.

"She just needs to get straighten out by a friend of mine." Bennet grins heinously to himself and walked off towards the building.

* * *

Lorenzo Cajal

Lorenzo ran into the darker tilt room and found Bennet, Agents Howard, Todd and Dillon watching Silva cuffing Rachel Grey to a chain that was cuffed to her ankles. Lorenzo peers at Bennet and then at the girl. Lorenzo hissed, "Can I talk to you outside…"

Bennet smirks and walked out of the room with Lorenzo close behind him as Lorenzo closed the door he whispers, "Noah what you're going to do is very wrong –,"

"I need Grey for my plan to work!" Bennet hissed.

"Find another way if you want her to help you. But you're going to do might get her killed!"

"I just want to break her so I can easily use her ability!" Bennet argues.

_Oh you're going to break her alright… _Lorenzo thought to himself glaring at Bennet.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I opened my eyes but I could barely see anything only dead silent and darkness. _Did everyone get out safely?_ I put my head in my hands I could feel the cool cuffs around me and the dull clambering of the chain. I stood up and took one step and I fell from the ankle cuffs. "Hey! What? Giving me the special treatment or something?"

"You can say that…" Bennet answers over the speaker.

"I got to say did I get every special out? Not counting the traitors that got me off that plane." I asked smirking as he responded, "Yes."

"So you gonna interrogate me? Asked me how it was all done? I'm telling you, you have the worst security on this place."

"Well it's going to be hard to get out of this place Grey since you're our only prisoner –,"

"Oh I'm flattered!" I remarked sarcastically. And I add, "Is it too expensive to put lighting in this place? I swear I can hardly see a thing!"

"Don't worry you'll get lighting…" Bennet replied in an eerie way.

I sighed and stayed on the floor putting my back against the wall. Few minutes it was only dead silent I closed my eyes just waiting for Bennet to ask away questions. The door opens it made a ray of light for the dark room a shadow blocked some of the spots of the light I stared at it curiously. A treacherous voice whispered harshly, "_Rachy!_ Rachy…!" my heart stopped and I stared petrified at the limping figure. _This can't be happening! No! No! It—it can't! _I pushed myself back towards the wall as far as I could. "Rachy, I can smell your fear!" Harsh laughed came from the figure. The lights flickered on and I screamed in terror. I pushed myself as far away from the door I could.

He sneers at me half of his body was rotting away and half of his face was bloody and bone. I found my voice I replied shakily, "You're—you're dead…"

He grins heinously at me his jaw was barely holding on by flesh, "Aw you would wish I was dead but I'm back!" I stood up quickly as he moved closer to me I moved away from him the table was the only thing that stood between me and him.

"Luke—Luke saw you –,"

He sneers, "Little Luke, how's that brat doing? I bet he's having a swell time being free from this place – oh so you must be all alone…" He walks closer to me I could smell the death off him he put up a rotted hand about to touch me I ran away from him.

"Get—get away from me!" I screamed.

He laughed darkly pieces of flesh fell from his face, "Who's goin' to stop me? Who?! Luke? Gabriel? Well nobody is here kid it's just you and me!"

I shook my head putting my hands up, "I—I would."

He boomed in heinous laughter, "You? Let me tell ya somethin' you stayed alive this long 'cause of your filthy mother's words. She can persuade anything she wants and I was forced to obey her words." He examines me and grin, "You know I could feel your abilities getting stronger… your mother's last words before I murdered her kept me from killing you for all these years! She yells, 'You will never kill Rachel as long as you live!'"

_She protected me? _Simon laughed more and gazed at me hungrily and moved towards me, "Guess what? I'm not living anymore!" And he charges at me I screamed running away from him he grabbed at me and I ran behind the table and flung it at him. I held my hand up forcing the table to crush him.

He roars, "Ooh you ain't strong enough for me!" The table crashed towards me and I slid to get away from it. He flicked his hand and I slammed to the wall he grin crazily almost all of his skin was off of his face making him look like a bloody skeleton. "Oh this is going to hurt!"

I shut my eyes and screamed _Get away! God help me!_ As I screamed I forced my arms towards him flinging him backwards and the tinted window shattered. I fell to the ground breathing heavily. He stood up and glares at me I ran to the door and I prayed to God it was unlock and I flung it open running down the hall screaming. I felt myself falling over and I stared behind me horrified. Simon ran with all four making him look like a creature from hell.

"AW!" I forced my hands flipping him over. I broke the chain and scampered to my feet, "HELP ME! HELP! HELP! GABRIEL!" I ran down the hall and I was tackled by my father.

I screamed as he sat on top of me flesh fell onto me and I cried _he's going to kill me! _He laughed, "Nobody is going to help you now!" I screamed trying to push him away but he held my hands down with his shape bone fingers.

He roared, "Time to join Mommy—!" Simon's head blew up and he fell forward I pushed him away. He look around and half of his face was blown away he roared like an animal and charged at me. I screamed crawling away from him. A shot went off and it hit Simon's shoulder. He hauls and kept charging. He dived and grabbed my ankle and reeled me in. I screamed and kicked him in the face until he let go and I crawled swiftly away from him. More shots kept coming and Simon's scream was ear piercing and he was still. I back away farther and felt someone's legs I peered up and it was Agent Garcia. I cried and held onto her legs afraid my father will come back and drag me away.

She bends down and hugs me I cried holding her she responds, "You're alright he isn't going to hurt you anymore."

I shook my head, "But—but everyone else will!"

"Shh I won't let them…" Agent Garcia pulls me up and I hugged her as she walks me back. The door to the room open and Bennet glares at us. Garcia spat, "Save it!" and she walks me to a room and responds, "I'll be back just a sec." and she walked out of the room leaving me hugging myself flashing back to the horrors.

* * *

Agent Jasmine Garcia

The men stared at Garcia as she closes the door and guarded it she snarls, "What the fuck is a matter with you! You almost scared her to death!"

Bennet glares at her, "That's the point –,"

"Ooh no it's not! You are an evil man how you could do such a thing to a child?!" Garcia hissed. The three men who were agents glance down horrid. The special, Lorenzo, nods agreeing with her. Bennet glares at Lorenzo then at her, "If you don't like my methods then leave."

Garcia shots, "No I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to let you torture a helpless child with her past –!"

Bennet laughed halfheartedly, "You think that brat is helpless?! Huh you don't know that little –,"

"And neither do you!" Garcia hissed.

Bennet scowled at her and argues, "That's why I'm bringing in people who do know her!"

Garcia looks bewildered, "How 'bout you do the normal thing! Bring in a real live people not zombies!"

"Here's the problem with that – everyone that knows her is on a plane going who know where! And Sylar isn't an option." Bennet roars.

"And I wonder why…" Lorenzo mutters Bennet scowls at him.  
"Here's something to do – leave the interrogating to me. She trusts me a whole lot then you bastards!" Garcia suggested.

"That's not an option. I didn't inform anyone to go by their own rules!" Bennet snarls.

Lorenzo interrupted, "Let her do it Noah, before you go on with your other idea."

Bennet glares at him and stares at Garcia, "Fine, but you only get fifteen minutes with her and you're done."

Garcia walked in and sat down with a frightened Rachel. She nervously looks at the door and shivered holding herself close. "Hey Rachel your safe with me here, nobody is coming through that door."

* * *

Rachel Grey

"Is – is he dead again?" I asked shakily.

She nods, "Let's not talk about him now… let's talk about – how did you get every prisoner out of this place?"

I stared at her and nod _get – get your mind off of him. Get your mind off of him. _"I – have a friend who – can control technology. He easily took control of all the locks and I spread the word about the escape to everyone."

"It's amazing how you got all 63 people out in one night…" Garcia adds smiling at me.

"Yeah, I made sure everyone was strapped in and on before I jumped on the plane. The telekinesis got a hold of some of the prisoners. But I stopped the pull towards them and made it all go towards me. I knew if I didn't let go then everyone will still be captured. I couldn't let that happen to them they already been through a lot."

Garcia smiles at me, "You know you're such a kind heart I had never met anyone that will give up their freedom for the other people."

I smiled, "Luke and Alex always say that…"

"You're lucky to have them." Garcia adds.

"Yeah, if I didn't have Luke when I was little I didn't know how I would have lived…" I trailed off remembering my father saying my mother's word protected me.

"Bennet said that your brother isn't an option for seeing you."

I shook my head, "Yeah he wouldn't, my brother is already in his own mess and sooner or later he'll find a way out of it. Bennet can be really cruel…"

"Tell me about it." Garcia remarked rolling her eyes.

"Your time is up!" Bennet yells through the speaker.

I stared at her bewildered, "Don't go!"

Garcia peers at me with sorrow, "I have to." I frown at her as she left me in the room.

* * *

Noah Bennet

When Garcia met the rest of them back in the tinted room Bennet replies, "Now I'm doing this my way…"

Their door opens and the illusionist, Meg, walked in with Lorenzo. Bennet looked outraged and Lorenzo adds, "You want her alive yes? So let Meg, step in so Rachel doesn't get a heart attack or anything like that… it will be good for everyone in here with a weak stomach… Have everyone here saw the pictures in those death camps in Europe?" All the agents nods and Lorenzo smirked at Bennet, "Good, because if we don't have the illusionist here then all of you will see a worst sight then those poor souls in those construction camps."

Bennet hissed, "You wouldn't need –,"

"Oh yes I do. Simon Grey looked revolting and he's only been dead around a year…" Lorenzo adds.

Todd replied, "I would rather have the illusionist sir." The others nod.

Bennet glares at all of them and he stared at Meg, "Make her look more alive but not too alive I still want the kid off her guard."

Meg nods and closed her eyes waiting for the call to bring in the next person.

* * *

Rachel Grey

_Nobody is going to hurt you. He's gone he's not coming back. _I insured myself I kept myself on high alert when the door opened again. I stood up and back away from the door. She walked in she looked just like the last time I say her when I was forced to bury her. Unlike my father she still had all of her skin no bones showing, the only difference was the marked that killed her and she had blood running down her face.

She smiles sadly at me and sat down on in a chair behind the table. I stared baffled at her _I'm dreaming she should be a skeleton with dirt and blood all over her… she looks like she just died…_ She responds, "Wow look how much you grown. You're definitely turning into a fine young woman…"

I shook my head tears started to come, "I would have look better if you had never left me with Simon!"

She glances down and sighs, "Rachy –,"

"No save it! You leave me behind so I could suffer! I've been through hell! Why did you choose him? Any man would have been better than him –!"

"I was stupid back then I choose him because I knew he'll give you incredible power! A child of two special parents will be invincible… I soon regret what I'd done when he wanted to collect your and my power I didn't want –,"

"I think he only gave power to his first child because Gabriel is extremely powerful –,"

She glares at me, "Rachel you need to stop doubting yourself. Your half-brother is powerful but he has one problem that you never got. He has no conscience and he has trouble understanding the right and wrong from things –,"

I thought for a second, "He's getting better—,"

"That's because you showed him you can change someone and bring them back to justice… I've been watching over you ever since I died… Luke is starting to grow into a fine man being a leader and protecting all those kids. I over hear him a few times saying how you had that magic touch on people…"

I smiled remembering him saying that to me when I was upset about the girl Jade. "I don't think I have that 'magic touch' on everyone though…"

She shrugs, "Nobody does… it worked a little while on your father but in the end none of it really mattered."

I eased towards her and sat across she smiles at me as I asked, "Is heaven like what everyone says it is?"

She smirks at me, "You'll find out when your time comes."

I sniffed wiping a tear away from my eye, "I missed you so much,"

She clutched my hand softly, "I do too. But keep on going forward never look back in the past." I nodded.

She yawns closing her eyes I asked, "Mom, are you ok?"

She nods, "Just a little tired hone." The door opens and Silva walks in peering at me and my mom. She nodded and smiled at me, "I got to go I love you always know that."

I replied, "I love you too mom!" She smiles and walked off with Silva behind her.

* * *

Noah Bennet, Lorenzo Cajal, and Agents

"Was that so hard?" Lorenzo asked Bennet glares at him and everyone stares at Bennet.

"What are you going to do with her exactly?" Howard asked peering at Rachel.

Bennet grins at all of them, "She's a very high level telepath and she can change what's happening to this world right now."

"And what's wrong with this world right now?" Lorenzo asked but he already knew what his goal was he wanted to change what happen with everyone figuring out about what his daughter done. And he also knew he's putting in a few transporters in his plan also…


	14. Reunion

Rachel Grey

I felt exhausted when Silva came in I yawned, "What time is it?" Silva carried me over his shoulder I kicked him hard in the back, "You know I really hate when you guys carry me like this!"

Silva ignored me and kept walking he opens a door and I peered around there were other people in here in weird I don't know what – some kind of capsules. I stared at all of them bewildered as Silva walked towards an empty one, "W– what do those do?!"

"It sucks the powers right outta you!" He sneers I screamed kicking him hard to let go. _"Let go of me!" _I screamed pushing the thought to him. He stops and flung me over a capsule I hit the wall and fell backwards. I stood up slowly and felt my head Silva shook his head quickly and scowls at me, "You little brat! You're going to regret for using mind games with me!" He waves his hand throwing me towards him and he slammed his hand down grabbing my throat.

I clawed his hand feeling his hand tighten around my neck I pulled my head back feeling light headed. _Bennet is going to kill me here… _I forced my hand on his chest and flung him backwards hitting the door. I coughed holding my throat backing away from him glancing around. _There has to be another exit around here somewhere! _I glanced at the ceiling seeing the air vent. _Alright need to get up there! _I moved my pointer finger slightly and the air vent flew off. I jumped on a closed capsule and ran at it and jumped up grabbing at the narrow walls. I coughed when dust flew around me. _Need to move before Silva finds out what happening. _

I wiggled my way anywhere but that room. I heard shouts coming from beneath me and I moved faster. I glanced over my shoulder seeing hands grabbing at the entry. _Ha! You guys are too big to fit up here! _I moved faster down the vent I stopped as the vent started to tilt down like a slide. _Wow that looks steep! _I nervously glance down at the dark vent and I looked behind me. Ruckus came towards the way I escaped _Looks like they finally found someone who can fit! _The vent started to get lighter and warmer I stared down the vent curiously then found the source. _Oh great the fire starter! _I pushed away the blow of fire but it pushed me off the lift and I tumbled down the shaft with a loud bang from my face slamming on the cool metal.

_Ok need to find another vent hole to get out of here before I turn to roasted human! _I crawled to the left and peek through the air vent seeing I was above the hall. I pushed onto the vent and got it loose. I slung my legs over first and slowly lower myself with my arms and I held onto the railing and let go. I hit the floor and my legs went numb for a few seconds from landing a high distance. _If I wasn't in a bad situation right now I would totally do that again! _I ran down the hall every floor looks the same _should I go on the first floor and run out or hide out? _I remembered the capsules _first floor Bennet wants to kill me! _I raced towards the wall knowing every corner there's a least a stair case. I pushed open the door and jogged up the stairs _what's the plan to get up to the first floor? _As I peered through the door the area was guarded by specials and agents I grinned seeing jets and black SUVs.

_Time for my escape! _I closed my eyes and put all my concentration on hiding myself I slowly opened and closed the door and I quietly moved towards the SUV I had a better chance of getting out with that then in a jet. The door to the stairs slammed open and Bennet came out yelling, "Grey escaped!"

_Need to get out of here pronto! _I opened the door and quietly shut it _Oh great no keys! _I rummaged through the car. And I finally found them in a holding place where sunglasses should be. I looked in the rear mirror watching more agents piling around the area. I stuck the keys in the key hole and turned it. The engine roared to life and I took the wheel. _Ok when Alex drove the bus he pulled on a stick… _I grabbed the stick behind the wheel and pulled it down towards me to the D. The agents started to run as I floured the car towards the big door. I laughed as they tried to grab at the car.

I drove it out towards the digging area _just need to get pass the holes and on my way. It'll be easier taking the route towards where I worked… _I turned the wheel to the left driving where the women worked and I raced the car through the broken fence. I heard another roar of engines when motorcycles and more SUVs. _Oh great just what I need. _My back window shattered as bullets shot throw it. I duck my head and kept accelerating the motorcycles were right next to me and they slammed their police clubs at my windows blowing shards everywhere inside of the car. I peered at the window seeing a cyclist grabbing at my wheel. I grabbed his arm trying to pry his hand off the wheel.

_"Get your hand off!" _I ordered he let go of the wheel and I forced my hand out of the window and opened my palm making him fly off of his motorcycle. I quickly look back as the SUVs came closer towards me and bullets kept on shooting. The bullets stopped and darts came one hit my shoulder I cried and pulled it out. I felt dizzy but I urged myself to keep going putting my mind on my friends flying off. _Come on keep going soon you'll lose them and you can be reunited with Alex and Luke. _More darts came at me and I forced them away from me. _Keep your eyes on the road and make sure nobody is shooting at you._ The other cyclist came at me with dart guns I turned the wheel to knock the car into their bikes making them spin out of control.

A flyer slammed threw the top window and grabbed at me. I screamed forcing him with a blow of telekinesis. He flew out of control a few feet in the air and dove back into the car and tackled me in the front seat. He opens the door and we both tumbled out. I smacked him as he grabbed my waist and flew off towards the speeding SUVs I cursed at him and tried to wiggle out of his grip. I sank my teeth into his arm and he howled in pain letting me go I fell onto the hard rocky ground and ran. I forced a blast of power sending the flyer back to the SUVs.

I disappeared from their sight. I kept looking over my shoulder and saw Bennet aiming a bazooka looking thing up towards the sky and hit the trigger. A cylinder shot out towards the ground releasing white smoke. I put my hands to my mouth as I started to cough as I ran far away from the gas. My coughing worsens as I ran I held my throat and mouth my heart pounded when I was having trouble breathing.

I fell my eyes were tearful and I couldn't breathe from the coughing. My vision started to haze as I hadn't got one breath into my lungs. I wheezed hearing doors slamming and I forced my whole will power to move. But I felt someone pushing me over so I couldn't go anywhere and I tried to breath but I couldn't and I felt myself go into darkness.

* * *

Agent Howard

Agents Garcia, Todd, Dillon and Howard watch in shock as Bennet shot a stunning gas on the plain floor to stop Rachel from escaping. Agent Garcia check the trunk and found an aid bag and she rummage through it to find a gas mask. They ran out of the car and ran down towards Bennet and Rachel. Garcia slid next to her while the men huddle around them. Rachel had her eyes close, and she was wheezing and grabbing her neck Garcia put the gas mask on her from keeping her from suffocating.

"Now she won't be escaping anymore…" Bennet grins picking her up and walking towards the cars. The agents stared after him bewildered Bennet threw Rachel in the backseat and slammed the door.

* * *

Back in the capsule room Bennet straps the unconscious Rachel in an empty one and closes the top. While the agents watch from the bullet proof, fire proof, see through wall. Todd and Garcia looked frantic when Bennet came back in grinning, "I'm not watching this!" Garcia yells.

Todd agrees, "I didn't sign up for this assignment to watch children get hurt."

"Ok leave I'm not stopping you." Bennet responds. Garcia and Todd peers at him cautiously and walked outside. Bennet stares at Lorenzo, Howard and Dillon, "You three can go as you wish."

Lorenzo responds, "I like to see how this plays out…"

Howard and Dillon stayed put watching the capsule. Bennet smirked, "This machine sucks the power out of any special I'm hoping Grey has enough power to power it up all the way."

"What'll happen to her?" Howard asked.

Bennet shrugs, "The other telepaths died in the process but I think Grey can make it…"

"You sure…? She's just a kid." Dillon asked.

"Let's find out…" Bennet pushes a button and the capsule started to light up and made a whoosh sounds. The two agents jump as Rachel started to scream in pain after a few minutes Dillon shutters and shook his head, "I – can't take this!" and he runs out.

Bennet stares at Lorenzo and Howard watching them closely as Rachel kept screaming. Howard shuttered every time she screamed. Lorenzo looked white Bennet grins and watched the child screaming and struggling to get out.

As she screams again Howard shuttered images of Rachel laughing and smiling at him. Then he came back to the place where she was screaming. She screams again and he had bloody images of people with gashes in their heads and Simon Grey laughing. Another scream sets an image of a little girl running and falling out of a window. Howard glanced up at her as she screams, "GABRIEL!" His eyes widen as images of him smiling at the girl and hugging her. He sees himself sleeping next to her when she was having nightmares. Howard held on the wall feeling overwhelmed by memories and images. _Rachel… _Howard glares at Bennet and shutters as Rachel screamed and cried out in pain.

Howard closes his eyes and yells as he shapes shifts into Gabriel. Gabriel ran through the wall and raced towards Rachel. He ripped off the top and pulls his sister out of the strips and he held her in his arms. She was still he shook her and put his ear towards her chest hearing a faint heartbeat. "Rachel! Come on kid wake up!" Gabriel hugs her and puts his head on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

She opens her eyes he gasped and held her close to him, "You – don't need to be sorry for anything…" He smirks at her and held her and kissed her head. Bennet spoke on the speaker, "Well welcome back Sylar! Took less time than I thought…"

Gabriel roars, "You bastard I'm going –,"

"Gabriel…" Rachel whispers holding onto him.

Lorenzo walks in peering at him Gabriel glares at him reading his thoughts, _"If you want this game to be over finished it! Rachel isn't powerful enough to finish this but you can. You'll save the special race if you finish what she started!" _Gabriel had images of the future from Lorenzo.

Gabriel peers down at his sister she had trouble keeping her eyes open and he nods, _"I'll finish this once and for all."_

Gabriel stood up and he had Rachel head on his shoulder half-conscious Gabriel let's Lorenzo hold her. Bennet asked shakily, "What are you going to do?"

Gabriel slid into the capsule, "To finish what she started." And he closes it; he calmly closes his eyes waiting for the pain to start. _This will be over soon… _The lights started to twirl around him. He opens his eyes as piercing noise came through his head he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the sudden headaches. _I'm going to take care of Rachel and start a new life. _He growls as a shot of pain ran through his body. _I can take this I been killed three times, shocked by lightning, burned badly – _A scream escaped Gabriel's lips. Gabriel shuts his eyes and set his jaw _Don't scare Rachel… _The pain heightens and Gabriel was having trouble converting it.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I opened my eyes hearing my brother yell. I peered around Lorenzo smiles at me. Bennet was too busy watching nervously as my brother kept at it with the machine. "What's – he doing?" I asked.

"Ending this war once for all…" Lorenzo whispers. Gabriel yells again and a flash of light shot through the window. Bennet collapses Lorenzo laughs, "He's done it!" And he carries me towards the buttons and hits the red button. Then he walked towards the capsule as it opens. Gabriel falls out gasping he looks up as he saw us come closer. He coughs and Lorenzo puts me down next to Gabriel. Gabriel hugs me close afraid I'll disappear from his grasp. Lorenzo laughs and claps his hands, "You did it!"

Gabriel peers at him, "And what exactly did I do?"

Lorenzo grins, "You changed everything! That machine did what Bennet wanted it to do but he didn't know it doesn't effects specials! This machine erases human minds all around the world about unnatural events that happened to them. It needed a lot of telepaths to power it to get everyone. Bennet thought it would destroy the special race but he actually hid them again!"

"Wait your telling me that my normal friends won't remember me?" I asked horrified feeling I'll lose them forever.

Lorenzo examines me and his eyes flickered white and back to normal, "They still remember you but I seriously doubt they remember the adventure and the prison full of specials. They know you as a normal girl not a powerful person."

Gabriel stood up and carried me, "I doubt Bennet remembers me because every time I was near him there were 'unnatural' things going on…"

Lorenzo stares at Gabriel knowing what he's going to do, "The specials that helped capture you only did those things because I told them you'll be the key of their new lives. So please leave them out of this they only did those things for everyone's benefits."

"I'll spare them. But if they cross paths with me there are no promises." Gabriel growls.

Lorenzo shook his head, "I doubt they're going to go anywhere near you. They don't want any trouble with you Mr. Grey."

Gabriel smirks slightly, "I don't blame them I won't want to bother me either after I'm done here…"

"Gabriel, don't…" I whispered _if he kills Bennet he might not want to stop… _

"Shh…" Gabriel whispers giving me to Lorenzo, "I'm going to finish this so we won't have any more problems…"

"Gabriel you promise you'll come back?" I asked. He stopped and glance behind at me and smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel walks through the wall and grabs Bennet by the collar _finally I get to kill you… _Gabriel shot up through the ceiling up two stories and threw the unconscious Bennet at the wall. Gabriel sneers and said darkly, "Bennet… Bennet…" Gabriel flicks his hand slamming Bennet towards the wall again. "Wake up!" Gabriel snarls.

Bennet groans and feels his head Gabriel bend down next to him and sneers "Had a nice nap buddy?"

Bennet stares at him puzzled, "Who – who're you?"

Gabriel laughed halfheartedly, _Looks like that thing really works! _"Well I'm the guy who's going to kill you!" Bennet yelps as he was shocked by blue lightning zaps him Gabriel laughed, "Man I wished you're this easy to begin with, it would had saved me five years of being a pain in my ass!"

"What did I do to deserve this?" Bennet screams as he was shocked again.

Gabriel moved his hand and Bennet moved with it and he slammed into the wall. Gabriel growls, "_You_ made me a serial killer. _You _manipulated me and used my little sister to get to me. And I'm going to torture you showing you what you'd done to so many people." Gabriel pointed at Bennet's leg and he used his ability to carve throw his bone Bennet screams.

Gabriel grins, "That was one soul there's many more to go…" He pointed at him sneering.

* * *

Rachel Grey

"So how is all of this going to work out? Like every leader is bound to have records of specials!" I replied.

Lorenzo smirks, "I know a lot of people. When the humans are down there's over a dozen different kinds of transporters flashing in and taking all files and changing things around a bit. For example if your brother wants to still work as an FBI agent we can change his name back to Gabriel Grey. By clearing his records so he doesn't need to hide, just live a clean life with you."

I smiled, "You can really do that?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Knowing things can get me really good connections."

I stood up and opened the door to the hall I stopped dead seeing Agents Todd, Dillon and Garcia, "So when they wake up…"

"Already planned it out…" Lorenzo followed me out of the room peering at me curiously, "Hmm it amaze me how you have such a different personality then him… so are you going to asked me where the items the agents took from you and you friends?"

I smirked, "Why should I asked when you already taking me to them?"

Lorenzo grins, "Huh as you put it that way… follow me." Lorenzo jumps over the unconscious agents and I followed him to the first floor and he opens the door that had boxes full of items they're all categorized under the person's name and information. I noticed some boxes already ripped opened and emptied. Lorenzo added, "A few prisoners came in here before going onto the plane."

A few of the names caught my eye I glanced back at Lorenzo, "Could you get all of their belongings back to them?"

Lorenzo smirked, "Enrique!" In a flashed a younger man around his early twenties smirks at Lorenzo, "Si señor?" Lorenzo said a few works in Spanish and Enrique looks at me a smirk went on his face nodding when Lorenzo kept talking.

Enrique peered at a name at one of the boxes and pulled it off the shelf and he turns to me, "Como se desee…" And he was gone.

I remarked to Lorenzo, "I was in Spanish class only a few weeks."

Lorenzo grins, "He said 'As you wish' he is happy to bring back things to other people; he's one of the most generous kids I know."

I pulled out the boxes that had my name on it and the rest of the MNJ I opened my box and it even had my suit case that I left on the bus back in Louisiana. Enrique was keep on popping in and out grabbing more and more boxes as he went and he kept yelling a few words to Lorenzo as he pops out and in. Lorenzo replies, "So far he found all of the owners. He says it's not so hard since they are the only ones awake in the world."

"Wow he can find them that fast?" I asked.

Lorenzo nods, "He's a Tracker; he has the ability of a transporter but has the finding instinct as a Clairvoyance. He's very useful when he wants to help…" Enrique pops in again and grins as he takes another box and disappears.

When Enrique pops back in I grab his arm to make him slow down a bit he peers at me curiously I replied pushing Luke's box towards him, "Ah… Esto a mi amigo – y decirle yo estoy bien y…"

Enrique raised an eyebrow and looked confused at Lorenzo asking, "Como?"

I sighed _I said it wrong… _"Can you tell him to give this to my friend telling him I'm safe? When he comes back also take the other seven boxes to Luke and tell him to hide them somewhere in his house until I'm there." Lorenzo nods speaking fast in Spanish and Enrique nods and winks at me picking up the box, vanishing.

I held onto the rest of the gangs boxes waiting for Enrique to come back Lorenzo looked amused, "Hmm so you're going to try to jog their memory by bringing their stuff back to them… smart idea."

"Is it going to work?" I asked.

Lorenzo shrugs, "Sorry can't say."

"Sure…" I remarked, "But you know what I'm doing so it has to work right?"

"Remembering things that were erased are very hard to get back. It's not impossible but it may take time."

Enrique came back and spoke towards me in rapid Spanish Lorenzo translates, "He's saying that your friend is at home and is with seven human kids."

"Are they asleep?" I asked and Lorenzo translates back to Enrique and he nods. _Great the machine got all the way to them. _I rip out a page in my sketchbook and wrote down a note to Luke:

_Luke,_

_ I'm safe with Gabriel again and I'm hoping I'll get a chance to see you guys again soon. Here are the boxes of the MNJ give the boxes to them when you think is the right time. I'm hoping they can get the others to remember our adventures these last few weeks. I'll explain this to you more clearly later, right now I'm in a quick in and out business._

_Hope to see you soon, Rachel_

Enrique grabbed the letter and the seven boxes, three and two a time, to where Luke was. When he was done he nods to assure him he did it right and Enrique took the remainder of the boxes and said his goodbyes and disappeared.

I carried my own box out of the room and Lorenzo replies, "Your brother is here." And when he finished his sentence Gabriel came in through the floor. Lorenzo adds, "I think you're done here."

Gabriel hugged me with one arm, "We won't have any more problems anymore right?"

Lorenzo thought for a minute , "If we destroyed all records then we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Gabriel responds grabbing my box and walking out with me.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked putting my arm around his.

"Hmm… well we can get a hotel here a while and I can figure something out."

"Sure but I'm not really best dress…" I replied looking down at my dirty grey jumpsuit.

Gabriel grins, "You got some of your clothes in here right? And besides doubt anyone is up yet."

"Oh so we are just going to check in without paying great…" I remarked. Gabriel nudges me and laughed. I took my box and he grabs me and shot up into the sky. "Which state we're in?"

"Arizona." Gabriel replies flying fast towards a city. We dropped on the walk way and peered at the unconscious people Gabriel remarks, "Wow didn't expect it to take this long…" We walked into a hotel and Gabriel walked behind the front desk and grabbed a key for a double sweet.

I smiled as we walked inside the elevator, "Ok how about when I'm ready we can get ice cream somewhere?"

Gabriel grins, "Sure."

* * *

After my shower I brushed out my hair and pulled on a tank and shorts. I walked out of my room and went in the small kitchen and TV area. Gabriel was flicking through channels without looking up he said, "Everyone's awake so it won't seem too weird…"

"Let's go!" I grinned and ran out of the room Gabriel was right next to me. In the ice cream store Gabriel asked, "So what you want kid?"

I look at all the choices and responded, "Strawberry." Gabriel smirks and orders, "Can we have a strawberry ice cream in a cone?" Gabriel looks down at me I nodded and he added, "And chocolate for me in a cup."

We sat down on a booth I asked, "Bennet's gone?"

Gabriel peers at me and put a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, "He's not going to hurt us anymore…"

I nod quieting down Gabriel mutters, "We're going to start all over again, new lives I'm not going to be a murderer and you'll be able to finish school…"

"Ok but I'm not living, or going to school in Arizona."

Gabriel shook his head, "Rachel I don't have everything planned out right now so just give me time to think of something."

"How 'bout you stop thinking, I know a perfect place to live –,"

Gabriel glances at me, "I don't think that hood is what you call a good place to live."

I stared at him _Come on_ _don't be hating on the neighborhood. _"Who says the hood is where we're going to live? I lived around that area my whole life I know a few richer neighborhoods around there so I can also go to the same school I went before!"

"We're supposed to start a better life not your older one." Gabriel responds.

"Hey we're living somewhere at least one person knows me very well and he'll have to baby sit if you're working too late!" I remarked.

Gabriel scowled at me, "Who said I'm going to be working?"

"You did you want to start a new life so you ought to have a job. Have any plans? Lorenzo said he has connections on keeping that FBI job."

"I don't need help –," Gabriel stops himself when I gave him a look and he adds, "That's nice of him I'll think of it. But I'm not so confident on having Luke 'babysit' I know well enough that he's going to bring those other delinquents."

"Not always. And if you asked him he can't say no." I smirked knowing Luke is scared of my brother.

Gabriel thought for a minute, "You know having someone know you are a good thing. I can make orders and they listen." He smirks at me. And he adds, "But I won't allow Alexander anywhere near the house – if I'm happen to be gone. I'm going to have to make sure Luke knows."

"Don't worry Luke knows. But I doubt Alex really knows me well anymore…"

Gabriel remarks, "You're saying that's a bad thing?" I glared at him and he responds, "Kidding, don't worry how someone can forget you?"

I sighed, "In seconds flat…"

_Hey Ray where ya been?! _The MNJ asked grinning at me as I walked down the street their smiles turn to frowns and the look of terror. I stared at them puzzled Luke yells _Run! _Everyone screamed and run off every direction. _What?! _I turned around and screamed. The skeleton sneers at me _You're not going to get rid of me that easy! _ I ran for my life but the neighborhood around me went into a blur and the dark laugher followed me.

I gasped jumping up in my bed I sighed _It's just a dream… It's just a dream… _I laid back down a rubbed my eyes.

_"Rachy…!" _I held my breath and closed my eyes shaking my head _It's just a dream! It's just a dream! _I hear a whisper I peered around nervously in my dark room. _It's nothing you're just being stupid… _I reach over for the lamp as it turned on a bloody skeleton sat on the chair near the bed. I jumped out of my bed moving away from it.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them and it was gone. I sighed quivery and turned to open the door. _"Rachel…" _A shiver went down my back and I looked over my shoulder he was there half his body decomposing he sneers, _"You really thought I'll leave you?" _I back away out of my room and ran he popped right in front of me I fell back. "You're not really here!" I gasped crawling away. He disappears I took long breaths and stood up moving towards Gabriel's room. I looked over my shoulder he smirks at me, _"Oh yes I am! I'm stuck in your little head!" _

I ran into Gabriel's room and shut his door, "Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned his head towards me and yawned half-awake, "Hmm…?"

"Can – can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked shakily looking around his room.

"Sure…" I jumped on his bed and went under his covers he put his arm around me. I looked at the side of his room and there was my father sneering at me I shivered and huddle next to Gabriel. "Had another nightmare?" He asked.

I replied, "It was nothing…" Simon grins at me and put his head on the edge of the bed, _"It's just you and me kiddo!" _

Gabriel hugged me close and whispered, "Are you sure? You're shivering…"

"It's just cold." I replied pulling the covers over my head trying to get Simon out of my head.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel squeezed her lightly knowing she was lying. Gabriel looks around his room seeing nothing. _What's scaring you? _Gabriel closed his eyes and focused to get through into her mind. He slowly let go of her and moved out of his bed. Gabriel listened quietly to the dark room and tried to get at least something in her head. A chuckle from outside of the door made him froze, he walks through the door. He listened and closed his eyes trying to get deeper in her head. As he opens his eyes Simon grins at him and Gabriel slammed him in the wall. Simon was almost see-through but his flesh and bone he can see. Simon chuckles as Gabriel hand went through him. "You can touch a ghost!" Simon laughs.

Gabriel growls, "You call yourself a ghost? I call you a coward!"

Simon smirks and walks around him, "Gabriel, Gabriel! C'mon son –,"

"I was never your son!" Gabriel hissed.

"If you say so… What you doing, trying to be Rachel's protector? You better off killing her then –,"

Gabriel stricken Simon with blue lightning Simon yells through his teeth and bends down, Gabriel snarls, "I protect her from bastards like you!" And hit him with more lightning bolts. Simon gasped grabbing his chest, "Looks like you can touch a ghost!" Simon stared at him bewildered and Gabriel shocks him again and this time he fell to the floor, "This time stay in hell!" And one last blast sends Simon's body into fog and he vanishes. Gabriel went back into his room and laid back down with his little sister protectively putting his arm around her. _Nothing is going to hurt her any more…_

* * *

Rachel Grey

Gabriel kissed my head waking me up he smirks at me, "You up?"

"I am now!" I yawned sitting up.

"Today we're house seeing," Gabriel grins.

"Are these houses in New Jersey?" I asked not giving up on living there.

"Some…" smiles Gabriel.

"Yes! Ok we need to get furniture lots of it –,"

"Hey slow down I didn't say we're actually living anywhere yet –,"

"_Yet_ besides you'll like the neighborhood and it'll be good for your FBI job none of the neighbors are going to be messing with you." I smirked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt that. I'll be a cop not some thug –,"

"Exactly a cop, nobody in Luke's neighborhood likes cops and they don't want to get on their bad sides!" I replied.

"Is this supposed to make me like this neighborhood?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"Well… hey you said we're not living in 'the trashy' area so it's not going to be too bad!" I argued.

I smiled wider as we walked up the first house it was in the more secured area in Middleton but it was still a good two mile walking distance in Luke's neighborhood. The realtor guided us around the house, "This has three bedrooms up stairs and two bathrooms, one upstairs and down. The backyard is about twenty yards length and ten yards width…" She kept talking about the kitchen, living room and the bedrooms I was too busy looking out the window towards the smaller, older houses. Gabriel ignores me following the woman around the house asking questions about it. _"If you want to go then go, but if you're not back in an hour I'm looking for furniture without you." _Gabriel replies peering at me as he went upstairs.

_"You don't have to I'm going to surprise them tomorrow I think it's spring break – I am going to school right?" _I asked.

_"Yes, but I think I'm going to sign you in." _Gabriel responds.

_"Ok do we need like a huge truck to get everything in?"_

_"I know just let me do all the papers and stuff ok?" _I walked upstairs and opened the doors I found a bedroom and it was a great size and had the view of the driveway and the neighborhood. _I call this my room! _I walked out and looking into the other room. The other bedroom had a bigger space and has a bigger closet space. _Oh this one has a bigger closet… _I ran into the other room it was in the middle didn't really had a good view of anything. _This can be a guest room! _I jumped down stairs, Gabriel look up from the paper work and smirked at me and went back to the signing.

I walked out to the backyard and the grass needed some water and the fence needed to be painted. I jumped up and down trying to see what the neighbor next door has in their backyard. _Hammock, chairs, table, and a TV might be cool with a BBQ grill. _I walked back in through the sliding door and stood next to my brother as he finished signing and the woman smiles handing him the key.

* * *

"Ok I call the room with the view of the neighborhood!" I grinned walking into the furniture store.

"Ok, I'm not competing for which room to get." Gabriel nods.

I jumped on a brown leather couch and put my hands behind my head, "So we getting couches, chairs, beds –,"

"Right now we're getting what we need." Gabriel responds checking the selections of couches and chairs.

"What's the stuff we don't need?" I asked thinking we need almost everything I was thinking of getting.

"Well first of all no hammock, we can get TVs and desks later –,"

"No! We need TV what am I supposed to do when there's nothing to do?"

"Easy, get out of the house and do something." Gabriel smirks I rolled my eyes and wave him away.

I jumped up from the couch and ran off to find furniture for my room, "Hey don't go too far!" Gabriel yells after me. I skidded to a stop seeing bed frames _alright a bed, and dresser. _I examined a beautiful white dresser and a bed frame isn't really hard to choose from.

* * *

What we got for today were only four chairs for the kitchen table, a couch and two queen beds with covers. Gabriel didn't bother to get any paint or decorations yet but it doesn't really matter when he goes to work I can easily do that.

I woke up the first day in the house feeling restless. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen Gabriel was having his morning coffee, "Lucky you, getting a week off of school." Gabriel sighs, "I'd ready check in the school and they already have your name down as a student; guess Lorenzo has very good connections…"

"Are you going to work?" I asked.

Gabriel stared at me, "Yes, but I don't really think I should leave –,"

"No you have to work besides I'll be fine!" I assured him.

Gabriel sighs, "I don't know last time I left you with Luke you ended up bruised and beaten…"

"Hey that wasn't my fault I just pissed off a few people that's all! Come on I told you I wanted to see him yesterday!" I replied, "Besides if you tell him to look after me he won't dare loose me! Please!"

Gabriel cover his head with his hands, "Fine but I'm not working late; so no funny business!"

"Thank you!" I ran upstairs to get change. In minutes I ran back down stairs and yelled, "See you later!" And I raced out of the house down the road. I skipped down the street heading into the more, as my brother puts it, the more hoody area. I raced down with more speed as I passed my old house. I jogged up Luke's house and knocked. The door opens and Mrs. Cline opens the door she gasped and hugged me, "Rachel it's so good to see you!"

I smiled, "Hi Mrs. Cline is Luke home?"

She grins at me and said, "Come in, Luke I think is up stairs getting ready for his job." I walked in and sat down in the kitchen Mrs. Cline asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Oh no I'm fine." I assured her.

Luke ran down stairs a yells, "See ya – Rach!" He grins and ran at me to hug me, "Hey welcome back from prison!" He grins crazily and walked out with me.

"So how are the bruises?" I asked examining his bruised up face.

"They don't really hurt that much. When people asked what happen I tell 'em the truth, a cop kicked me when I was down."

"Guess they think you are a bad ass…so how's everyone?" I asked walking down the street with him.

Luke sighs, "Weird stuff been goin' on… nobody knows nothin'; they only got up to the point before that bastard shot around our school!"

"Wait does anyone remember me?" I asked bewildered.

Luke shrugged, "They don't remember me as a special and I don't know if Mather is goin' back to his old self… but I guess that's not a very good thing is it?"

"Did Alex even ask what happened to me?" I asked feeling lost.

"Rach I don't know, but we're goin' to find out. I work at the Harmony Bowl and the gang comes by to play a few times and just relax in the game room."

"Are you the shoe boy?" I asked smirking.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha no. I work in the food area cookin' burgers, and food like that. Best part it's free food for me." Luke changes the subject and asked, "Explain to me, what the hell happen when we left?"

I sighed, "Well I found out why Bennet wanted me… he wanted to use my ability to erase everyone's memory from knowing about specials –,"

"Huh, yeah it kinda worked!" Luke remarks as he put on his apron and name tag.

"And my brother snapped out of his agent act and I've been with him ever since. I gave you everyone's stuff did Enrique got it to you?"

Luke nods, "The Hispanic dude scared the crap out of me I thought he was one of 'em agents comin' back to get me when everyone was down… so what you goin' to do with everyone's stuff exactly?"

"Well I was hoping to kinda jog everyone's memory a bit and tried to fix the missing memories but it'll take a lot of work."

"Why should we let 'em know about us again? It'll keep 'em out of trouble."

"Well the best time and memories was when all of them accepted us as we are. Right now they don't know anything about us."

"Yeah they do just not the super hero part." Luke replied.

"I'm telling you I think it's best for both of us to have at least to have someone to talk to and to tell them everything makes our relationship better!"

"Ok but when we do tell 'em how do you know they won't call us freaks?"

"Luke they respect you as a leader. I doubt they'll call you that besides Pat, Alex and Jason thought it was awesome remember?"

Luke nods, "Man it'll take forever all those weeks on the road, all that drama and the prison thing too. Geez so much stuff they miss…"

"I know but if I at least can have maybe thirty minutes in their heads I can put back the memories –,"

"You sure you're strong enough for all that?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Well I'm hoping I'll be… and I think Gabriel might help if he's not working."

"What job he gonna get?" Luke asked.

"I think the FBI agent one –,"

"WHOA! Serial killer turning into a good guy wow he's really is takin' a change!" Luke grins.

"You should say that in front of him…" I smirked.

Luke grin turned into a frown, "Nah keep it to ourselves I don't want him to kick my ass."

"Ok then." I smiled Luke puts his arm over my shoulder as we walked into the bowling alley. The smell of fast food and sweaty hands blew into our faces Luke adds, "You gonna stay awhile?"

I nod, "Yeah Gabriel is at work and since its spring break I got nothing to do."

"Alright, you can stay near the food station 'til some of the guys come over." Luke replied jumping over the counter and walked into the kitchen, turning on the grill. I peered around seeing familiar faces from school.

Luke placed some hamburger meat on the grill and grinned at me, "I never had thought of me being a chief."

"You're barely cooking, it's simple just put the meat on the grill and wait a few minutes and done!"

Luke smirks, "Hey it's not as easy as you think! You need to have a precise time on when to flip the burger and make sure it's cooked just right."

"Luke it's a hamburger how hard can it be?" I remarked.

Luke grinned, "If ya think it's easy come over here and try it!"

"Nah I'm good right here, you'll get fired –,"

Luke laughed, "No I won't nobody cares what I do. Now get your butt in here before I have to get ya."

I laughed and climbed over the counter into the kitchen Luke hands me the spatula and remarks, "Ya think you can do this? We went through two newbies!"

"Wow they must not be that bright to get fired for not flipping patties well!" I smirked putting the spatula under one patty and flipping it over making a hiss.

"They burned 'em, our customers need the best food out there!"

"Luke, this is a fast food joint I don't see how it can be the best food out there." I remarked he stuck his tongue at me and took the counter for any orders while I flipped the patties.

"You know my brother is expecting you to baby sit me." I replied over the hissing of the fryer and grill.

Luke looked over his shoulder, "I thought he will be. What you think I'm doing now?"

"You're forcing me to work." I replied.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah that and I'm lookin' after ya." Luke turned back to the counter as people started to order in Luke yelled at me, "Ok two hamburgers with fries and nachos!" I flipped off two burgers and placed them in buns Luke expected them over my shoulder and gave them a thumb up, "Not bad. Ok place 'em over here so I can put fries on the plates and get the nachos ready."

I glanced around and found the chips, "Ah Luke what the nachos supposed to have on them?"

Luke replied not looking over from the fries, "There should be hot cheese maker next to you and put chili and jalapeños on it."

_Thanks for the help…_I put the chips in a plate and stuck it under the cheese maker and pulled down the lever. I glance around for the chili and jalapeños I placed a handful of jalapeños and poured the chili on top. Luke ran over and picked it up placing it on the counter. He pressed a button and spoke into the speaker, "Number 1 Jake, your order is ready at the counter!"

"This is what you do the whole day by yourself?" I asked bewilderedly as I placed more hamburgers on the grill.

Luke shrugged, "Not always another guy comes to help around 2ish but usually in the late mornings I'm alone. But the MNJ helps a lot when they come around."

"Why did you pick this job exactly? You're alone most of the day." I responded flipping the burgers.

Luke thought for a minute, "Well, everyone I know come's here and it's not a boring job."

"I doubt this job pays well, what are you going to do for college?" I asked.

Luke shrugs, "I always knew I ain't goin' to some rich university. I don't know I might do some years in a community college and try to go on with life…"

"You're not following your kid dream to be a marine?" I asked bewildered as long as I could remember Luke always wanted to be in the military just like his dad.

Luke sighs peering at me, "Well I can't really leave my mom and the gang behind, they need me… I guess I might try it if my old man comes back from the war." Another customer came over to the counter and Luke order towards me, "Six hamburgers!" I put four more burgers on the grill and placed two on buns and Luke added fries. I waited a few minutes then flipped them over. Luke placed the rest of the food on the counter and speaks into the speaker, "Number 2, JJ your foods ready!"

"What's the highest number you got up to?" I remarked.

Luke sighs, "113"

"Wow long day…" I grinned he rolled his eyes and pop a fry in his mouth.

"Hey you gonna pay for that?!" a voice from the counter hollers Luke and I glanced over Jason grins at us.

"Jason shut up." Luke rolled his eyes.

Jason grins at me, "Hey Ray can't believe he's makin' ya a slave!"

_At least they remember me and my nickname… _"It's not really by choice just waiting for you guys to save me!"

Luke glared at both of us, "C'mon don't be mean, just at least help me!"

"C'mon man ya know I'm here for the pins and babes. Not for workin'!" Jason replies.

"Is everyone else comin'?" Luke asked, "'Cause Pat and Romero are a better help then you Norris!"

Jason looked offended, "Well! I'll be rolling balls –!"

"The only balls you gonna roll are you own!" Romero remarks grinning at Luke, "Don't worry I'm here save the day! Hey Ray step aside I'm gonna be in charge of the burgers!" I moved over as Romero jumped the counter.

Romero took the spatula and flipped the patties Pat came over the counter and grinned walking over to me and hugging me, "Hey where ya been? You missed the last week of school before spring break!"

"Sorry I was in a tight situation with my brother! Was the last week fun?" _I thought they got out of the prison three days before spring break? _

Pat thought for a minute, "It pass as a blur… you have a brother? Thought you're an only child never thought Old Grey had other kids…"

Luke stared at me, _"Guess memories are coming back quicker than I thought…" _"Yeah he's older – he's actually my half-brother –,"

Romero remarks, "I would thought so I doubt you guys will have the same mom, she'll have nothing left to make you –,"

Luke swatted Romero in the back of the head Pat nods, "It's weird you lived here for years and I'd never seen him."

_Oh you saw him, you just can't remember_ "Well, I'm now living with him so any time you can come over and meet him."

Alex came in and grinned, "Hey what y'all talkin' 'bout?" He notices me and his grin turned sly and attractive.

"We're talkin' 'bout Rachel's older brother." Pat replies.

Alex hugs me from behind and puts his head on my shoulder, "Well –I won't want nothin' to do with him!" _He didn't change his perspective about Gabriel!_

"Well you'll need his approval to date me..." I grinned as Alex sighs.

"Ya know parents –."

"Don't like you." I finished his sentenced and he nods. I kissed him slightly grief and relief of him not remembering me falling out the plane to save their lives…

Alex pulls away with a tight grin, "It's just the parents find out rumors –,"

Pat snorted, "They ain't rumors…"

Alex glares, "How 'bout you shut up!"

"Would you two stop fighting!" I responded.

"Hey Mather starts it always!" Pat replies Alex was about to hit him but I held his arm.

"Let's bowl before this gets ugly!" Tim remarks behind the counter with Heather next to his side.

"Rachel! Hey haven't see you a while! Finally I'm not the only girl!" Heather grins I smirked at her and went over the counter and hugged her and Tim. Alex and Jason followed me.

"Hey Romero where's your brother at?" Pat asked.

Romero shrugged, "He might be gettin' a lane for y'all."

Alex puts his arm around me and responds, "Good enough for me! Let's bowl!"

We walked over to the shoes and found Emmanuel he smirks, "So only six of us are gonna play?"

Tim shrugs, "Romero, and Pat are workin' with Luke."

"Ok I think we have enough for one lane and if they come around we can put their names on the board for the second lane. What y'all sizes Jay ten? Tim, Alex, twelve right? Heather 9, Ray what size are you?"

"Nine is fine." I replied.

Emmanuel turned back to the shoe guy, "Ok we'll need three 12, one ten and two nines." Emmanuel handed out all the shoes to us and we sat on the floor tying them on and taking our regular shoes off. Alex pulled off his Nikes and tied on the old raggedy bowling shoes. Emmanuel jumped up and carried his Vans and beckoned us over to lane 16. He slid in a chair, spun around and typed in our names on the board, making our names short and snappy Jay, Em, Heat, Tim, Ray, and Alex.

"Get your balls!" Jason shouts racing for the racks.

Alex grins at me, "I can help you to pick up the ball if it's too heavy."

I kissed his cheek, "I think I can handle it, I'm not going to pick a ball that's extremely heavy!"

Alex smirks and pick up a ball with a 17 on it, "The heavier the ball the better chance of makin' a strike!"

"Let's see about that!" I replied picking up a seven ball.

"Ok you're on!" he grins and we walked back to the lane and placed our balls on the railing. Heather came back with an eight ball and Tim a twelve. We sat on the table and Emmanuel yells, "Jason you're up!"

"Alright, get a load of this! I'm picking the eight-teen!" Jason grins and he wattle with the ball up to the lane and rolled it, the ball made a thud and rolled slowly down the lane, hitting into the middle and knocked down eight pins.

Heather smirked at me, "Let's make a bet, to see who the better bowling couple is!"

Alex and I grinned at each other and I nod, "Ok you're on what's the loser going to get?"

Heather responds, "Loser has to clean up the whole bowling alley when it's closing time. Winner watches and enjoy ice cream my treat."

"Alright prepare to lose!" Alex roars.

"In your dreams you're so gonna lose!" Tim shouts.

"Is that right? It looks like we got us a game!" Heather smirks and went up and bowl. She threw down the ball hitting five pins then her next turn made a spare. She grins, "C'mon beat that!"

Tim went after her and made a strike he grinned wildly. "You guys are gonna have tough competition!" Jason howls grinning.

Alex smirks at me, "Show 'em how it's done!"

_Ok going to have to do well! _I picked up my ball and exhaled and pulled my arm back and quickly let it go I watched it roll down the middle and hit three pins I moved my pointer finger quickly flipping a pin making a chain reaction leaving one pin left and hit the last one making a spare. I smiled Alex jumps up and embraced me and kissed my lips, "Alright! Let's beat 'em!"

He picked up his ball making a strike Tim glares at him, "Oh this ain't over!"

Alex grinned mockingly, "I know it just begun!"

Emmanuel and Jason stared at us, "Y'all making a real fuss about winning ain't ya?"

Heather nods, "Hey it fun makin' bets!"

I grinned and nodded Alex sat next to me and put an arm around me nodding also. Jason remarks, "What ya say Em wanna go as a duo and beat these amateurs?" Emmanuel laughed and nodded in agreement.

I smirked at Heather and looked at Jason, "You know we're playing as the best couple win… so you guys are gonna be a couple?"

Emmanuel looked sicken but Jason grins, "Ooh yeah! As a couple we'll beat y'all!"

We laughed and Heather remarks, "Ok fine by me! How 'bout you Ray?"

I nodded, "Yeah the gang needs another couple!" Heather and I laughed and high five each other.

Emmanuel scowls at us and shots, "Ooh you'll won't be laughing when y'all gonna clean up this place!" Jason shots a strike and high five Emmanuel and when Emmanuel shots he also made a strike. Emmanuel sneered at us, "Start cleaning girls!"

Tim and Alex glared at them and Tim replies, "Heather start makin' some strikes we gotta bet 'em!"

Alex hugged me, "Make strikes too I ain't that good at cleaning."

Heather gets up and picked up the ball and held it towards her face then she pulls it back and lets it go we watched as the ball went straight down the middle making nine pins go down the last one wiggled _we can't let Emmanuel and Jason win! _I flicked my finger and the pin flew backwards. Heather jumped up and down Tim ran up to her and carried her wotting. Alex and I grinned as Tim made another strike.

"Looks like you have some bowling to do my friend!" Tim sneers at Jason as they sat back down. I walk up and threw the bowl down with speed and it made a strike I jumped up and down excitedly and laughed as Alex picks me up and jumped around.

Emmanuel rolled his eyes, "C'mon it's just one strike!"

"Hey, it's my first strike so far!" I responded smirking at him as Alex hits a strike.

"Oh you want war do ya? It's on!" Jason roars running towards the lane throwing the ball with top speed and slamming the pins making a loud boom sending them everywhere. My mouth dropped _these guys have too much time to be bowling every day! _

I smirked at Alex, Tim and Heather, "Looks like we need more power to win this! I'll get some nachos and hamburgers, don't let them take my turn!" I ran towards the food stand and grinned at the older guys.

Luke smirks, "Well I'll be, so what ya need Miss?"

I laughed, "Well sir I'll need four hamburgers and nachos please."

Luke grins, "Aw you're turning into a very polite girl, Sylar must really be changing ya!"

I rolled my eyes, "Call him Gabriel, he's letting go of that past so no need to use that name."

Luke smile widen, "Oh my bad! But I'll call him whatever I want. When he's around I might call him Gabriel or something else…"

"C'mon Luke he already doesn't like you." I replied.

"Well that's his problem!" Luke glanced over his shoulder and yelled, "We need four hamburgers and nachos for Rachel!"

Pat grins, "Ok, so how's the bowling?"

I replied, "Well Heather and me made a bet to see who's the best bowling couple –,"

"Who's winnin'?" Romero grins flipping the burgers onto buns.

"So far your brother and Jason are winning." I smirked.

"What! I thought you said its couples!" Romero yells bewildered.

We laughed and I responded, "Well, they want to be a team so they can win the prize –,"

"What's the prize?" Luke asked.

"Well the prize is ice cream and to watch the losers clean up the whole bowling alley."

Luke laughed, "Oh I would love to see you guys clean! Besides we need help cleaning this old place anyway!"

"Oh shut up!" I remarked Luke grins and pushes the burgers on the counter I put ketchup and mustard on my burger and waited for the nachos. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

Luke looked baffled, "It's on the house my treat –,"

"Luke I can't let you give me free food. Just tell me how much." I replied pulling out cash.

"Rach c'mon I can't do that. You done so much for me it's just food." Luke answered.

I put twenty dollars in his hand he look down at it and looked back at me, "You need this, and this is my treat for you." I replied.

Pat came over and slid the nachos next to me, "Hold on a sec there's six of you why only four burgers?"

"Well Emmanuel and Jason is our competition so Heather and our partners need food to beat them!" I grinned and Pat laughs.

"Hey need help picking up the food?" Luke asked.

"Yeah thanks." I responded picking up four plates Pat came over the counter, "No you gonna drop it give me two." And he took two burgers and the sauces we walked over to our lane Heather ran to get hers and Tim's burgers and Alex got his own.

Emmanuel and Jason glared at us, "You got everyone food but us?!"

I laughed, "You guys can have the nachos if you want." Jason grabbed the nachos out of Luke's hands and they sat at the table. I sat down and took a bite out of the hamburger.

Luke asked, "So how's everything doin'?"

"All good how's workin'?" Alex asked.

"Fine got lots of customers!" Pat replies.

"It's always busy!" Heather yells.

"Hey Ray it's your turn!" Jason mutters sticking a cheesy chip into his mouth. I jumped up and rolled the ball went down making a split.

Emmanuel boomed, "Ha! It's gonna be hard to get out of that one!"

"Oh let's see about that!" I grinned and rolled the ball down and smack one pin I made it fly hitting the other one. Everyone clapped in astonishment Jason looked bewildered. Luke was the only one glaring at me I smiled at him. _"You little cheater!" _Luke thoughts shaking his head disappointed.

I glanced down face burning Alex came up and grinned, "Nice going – what's up?"

"Oh just a little hungry…" I sat back down and took another bite out of my hamburger Luke walked away with Pat back to the food stand. Alex made another strike grinning.

Heather remarked to me, "Well the guys are keep on making strikes 'cause they have nothing better to do! They come here almost every weekend and play. Seriously they have no life!"

Tim hugged her, "Hey I get a lot of practice, you and Ray need to play more –,"

"Well at least we have lives to go to!" Heather replies grinning.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Sure so what you calling right now?"

"It's called hanging out!" Heather replies I smirked as Alex let it go.

"So what do you got goin' on tomorrow?" Alex asked us.

I shrugged smirking, "I don't know hang out…"

Heather laughs, "OMG me too!"

"You girls are so weird… how 'bout tomorrow you come to a party with me and 'hang out'." Alex replies grinning.

"Sure whose house is it at? I'm not goin' to one of those snotty cheerleaders party!" Heather responds.

Alex rolled his eyes, "The cheerleader's parties are the best! They live in those rich houses down the street! How 'bout you Ray?"

_Oh I'm in the cheerleader's territory! _"Oh I don't know my brother is very picky about me going to places… besides I don't have the best history with the Social Reapers…"

Heather nods, "I'm telling you Alex I'm not going to their parties they are bitches to me and Ray."

Alex stared at her, "They ain't gonna bother you two if the whole gang is coming –,"

"Ashley is Luke's ex-girlfriend and I doubt he will be coming, and if Luke's not going then Pat's not going. If Pat's not going he's not going to let me go. And if I don't go then Tim and Ray –,"

"Ok I get it!" Alex hissed, "C'mon it's not Ashley's party besides I hate her guts I won't be goin' to any of her parties not even if she begs me!"

"Oh so whose party is it then?" Heather asked.

Alex glares at her, "Krystal's –,"

Heather looked disgusted, "Oh Krystal the Reaper that's third in charge –,"

"Oh c'mon she ain't that bad besides we'll be crashing it!" Alex replies.

Heather and I looked at each other I shrugged, "Crashing sounds good, but I doubt my brother is going to let me go –,"

"Sneak out!" Alex urges.

I shook my head, "No, he'll catch me –,"

"Lie!" Alex urges again, "C'mon I don't want to go if my girl ain't there!"

I sighed, "Ok, but he'll need proof where I'm going…" I looked at Heather, "Heather can I go over your house and we both can go over together to the party."

Heather nods, "Ok but the party will be late you should also cover that up… oh tell him that you're sleeping over!"

I grinned, "Alright! I'm totally going!"

"Yes!" Alex yells excitedly and kissed my cheek.

Tim remarks, "Ray this time stay close to us, we don't want another accident –," Heather hit him in the back of the head, he stared at her bewildered, "It's true! Last time when she went out alone she ended up beaten so I'm just giving her advice!"

"Thanks Tim, I appreciate it." I replied popping a fry in my mouth.

Alex peers at me then at Tim, "We ain't goin' to make that mistake again!"

"Huh good Luke was furious, I never seen him that angry before!" Tim replies Heather was about to hit him again but he jumps up.

* * *

The game ended and Emmanuel and Jason won, they grinned mockingly at us, "Ha! Let's go, where our ice cream at?!"

Heather glares at them and she pulled out money I did also, "Here buy them with our money!"

Jason grins, "Alright good game guys! Now clean!"

Alex mutters, "Oh I'm goin' to kill him…"

Jason and Emmanuel high five each other and ran to get ice cream. I sighed, "Cleaning time…"

"I wished we didn't let them be in the bet!" Heather replies as the four of us walked towards the food station. Luke, Pat and Romero stared at us, "What's with the long faces?" Romero asked.

"Let me guess y'all need to clean?" Luke asked. We nodded and they burst into laughter. Luke took a deep breath and said, "Ok the brooms and mops are in the employee closet. But you guys might want to wait until closing time, the messes will become messes again trust me!"

"When closing time?" I asked peering at the clock that read 6:14.

"Midnight…" Luke trails off peering at me, "What time are you supposed to be home?"

I shrugged, "Gabriel might be home late but I'm not sure…"

The look of horror went across Luke's face, "I really don't want him to kill me, call him now to tell him you might be home late."

"Ok." I walked outside of the bowling alley and dialed Gabriel's number. Heather came out and sat on the railing waiting with me as the sunset.

"Hello?" Gabriel asked on the other end.

"Hi Gabriel I might be home late…"

Gabriel asked bewildered, "Why what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine it's just that I made a bet with my friends and me and Heather lost the bet and now we have to clean the bowling alley when it closes." I replied.

I heard Gabriel sighed, "Huh… what time does it closes?"

"Midnight –,"

"Rachel –,"

"I need to finish the bet besides I'm with everyone I know I promise you I'll be home like maybe twenty minutes after midnight!"

"Are you walking back or is Luke driving?" Gabriel asked paranoid.

"I don't know… hold on –," I cover the phone with my hand and whispered to Heather, "Is anyone driving?" I knew Luke and I walked but not sure about everyone else.

Heather nodded and mouthed, "Pat and Romero brought cars." I nodded and put the phone back to my ear, "Driving back."

"Ok but I'm not going to let every day be a late night Rachel, understand?"

"Yeah I understand… Oh before I forget I'm sleeping over Heather's tomorrow." _So far I'm not lying so he won't know keep it to the truth… careful with the words._

"Really what are you going to be doing at her house?" Gabriel asked trying to make me slip from telling anything that wasn't true.

I looked at Heather for help I asked Heather, "Hey Heather what are we going to do at your house tomorrow?"

Heather shrugs, "I don't know yet… we can paint each other's nails, watch movies talk about boys…"

I glared at her when she mentions the last part, "Did you hear her? We're going to watch movies, manicures and having girl talk."

Gabriel took a while to answer, "I'm glad you're hanging out with a girl rather than the delinquents. Ok I'll drive you to her house tomorrow. Where does she live?"

I glanced at Heather and put my hand over the phone, "Tell him where you live, just that!"

Heather nodded and took the phone, "Hi, Mr. Grey…" She stopped and kept going, "Gabriel, uh it's hard to explain the directions uh…do you know where Luke lives?"

She waited and said, "Ok, after his house go all the way down the road and turn right and I'm the fifth house on that corner." She smiles and hand back the phone to me Gabriel replies, "She's nice I'll let you go. When should I drive you?"

I mouth the words, "When's the party start?" She shrugged and ran into the building in a few seconds she came back and put up seven fingers I nodded, "How about six a clock?"

Gabriel responded, "Ok I'll make sure I get back early."

"Ok, see you later." Before I could hang up he remarks, "Have fun cleaning." And he hanged up.

I sighed in relief Heather grins, "Great we're all set for tomorrow!"

"Now we need to wait 'til all the bowlers are gone." I replied as we both walked back into the building. Emmanuel and Jason grinned at us with ice cream dripping off of their faces. Alex asked, "So you're all good?"

I nodded, "All set."

"Yes! This is gonna be great. Since I'm with y'all there's gonna be drama." Alex grins widely.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Hold on a sec, whose house is it?"

"Krystal Star one of the wannabes!" Heather spat.

Luke sighed, "Oh there's going to be a lot of trash talk…" But he put on a sneer, "Alright then if any of the jocks come near us I'm gonna beat the shit out of 'em. Just to give a little pay back from winter what the sluts and douchebags did to Rachel."

Everyone nodded in agreement I replied hastily, "Hey I don't want any trouble if the cops come my brother will find out!"

"No cops are gonna come. They really never come they are too busy eating donuts!" Tim responds grinning.

"And besides if the pigs come everyone knows to beat it out of there and run over the fence in the backyard." Alex adds.

* * *

At closing time we were forced to work when Emmanuel and Jason watched smug. I picked up the liter off the ground and threw them in the trash. _There are trash cans everywhere and they have to throw their cups and plates on the floor!_ I finally picked up the liter and looked at everyone's progress Tim and Alex were moping around the sitting areas and Heather washed the tables. The manager of the whole place was talking with Luke. I picked up a rag and help clean the counters and tables.

Jason walked over and grinned at me, "How's cleanin'?"

"Oh it's just swell!" I replied.

"Aw sorry to hear that…" He grins wider. I looked over Jason's shoulder seeing Alex coming up behind him with the mop.

"Hey Jason…" Jason turned around and Alex smacks Jason full in the face with the wet mop. Jason falls back Alex laughs, "Yo y'all need to see this!" Jason jumps up and tackles him. The whole gang had expected that, Luke ignored both of them. Jason cursed Alex out and got on top of him and pries Alex's hands from the mop. Jason smacks him with the mop and kicks him in the groin. Alex gasped and turned his face towards the floor, Jason clobbers Alex. Tim and Emmanuel pull Jason off of Alex. I slid next to him, "Alex are you ok?"

Alex turned over and gasped, "I'm – fine." I helped him up he groan and held his private. Alex yells, "C'mon Norris I was joking! You don't have to nail me!"

"Oh shut up!" Jason hissed nudging Emmanuel and Tim off of him.

Luke ran over, "Ok guys time to go." I held Alex's hand as we walked out. Romero unlocked his car and Jason and his brother went in, "Alex you coming?"

"Nah man I'm going to ride home with Pat." Alex replies jumping into Pat's car I moved in the back with him while Heather and Tim follows. The girls sat in the boys laps and Luke sat in the front with Pat.

"Hey drive Rachel home first." Luke replies.

"Ok Ray where you live?" Pat asked.

"Drive into the neighborhood I'll tell you where to go." I responded. Alex put his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. Pat drove into the neighborhood and asked, "Ok where to?"

"Keep on going until you get into the richer neighborhood…" I mutter.

Pat stared at me in the mirror, "Wait you live in the rich area?!"

"Yeah… I got to live here with my brother if we live in the richer area…" I responded.

Alex hugs me tighter, "Man your brother must be loaded!"

"Well the job pays well…" I mumbled.

"You should have a party at your house sometime!" Tim responds grinning Alex fist pump him.

I responded ignoring Tim's and Alex's last comment, "Turn left I'm the first house when the road starts to turn."

Pat turns and parked on the drive way there was a black car in front of us. Luke gets out and pulls his seat forward so I can walk out. "Bye!" I hugged Heather and Tim. I kissed Alex while I got out and hugged Luke. "Bye Pat." I waved as I jumped up the porch and they drove down the street.

I knocked on the door and Gabriel opens the door, "How was bowling?"

"It was awesome! And the sleep over tomorrow will be so fun!" I smiled as I looked at the newly put furniture, "You bought furniture without me?"

Gabriel smirks, "Well you were late so I got more furniture." I noticed the TV and table first, I jumped on the couch and reached for the remote, but Gabriel popped up in front of me and grabbed the remote before I was able to get it, "No, you go up to bed now!"

I stared at him, "C'mon just one show!"

"It's already past midnight; if you don't go upstairs now then you're not going to sleep over." Gabriel pointed to the stairs I sighed and trudged up stair and slammed the door.


	15. Pranksters

I woke up late and Gabriel already left for work I jumped back up stair excitedly and took a shower. _Need to pack pajamas and clothes so I could convince Gabriel! _I threw in my short-shorts Grinch pajama pants and a plain white baggy t-shirt and zipped up my bag. I left it on my bed and I ran down stairs for breakfast. I poured myself Apple Jacks cereal when I was pouring milk the doorbell rang. I jumped up and raced to the door and peek through the eye hole, it was Luke with my books.

I opened the door and smiled at him, "Hey you got my books!"

"Yup you'll need these for the exams." Luke smirks placing the books on the table.

"Great exams just what I need," I sighed.

"Hey don't worry about 'em now tonight is going to be fun." Luke replies. I sat back and took a spoonful of my cereal. Luke looks around my house, "Man this place looks great! You'll be popular if you through a huge party!" Luke jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

_Yeah a party will be cool! _"The only problem with that I won't be able to through a party with Gabriel around."

Luke grins at me, "Well anytime you want to through one give me a call and I'll help you to get rid of your brother."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait how'll you get rid of him exactly?"

His grin widens, "You remember my older cousin Jessica?"

I thought a second, "Can you refresh my memory?"

Luke laughed, "When we were little she was like in her late teens and I got her to drive us to that drag race, you know that show with the motorcycles?"

"Oh yeah, how is she?" I asked.

Luke shrugged, "I think she's still single, she moved back in Jersey when she finished college."

"How old is she?"

"Uh maybe in her late twenties, how old is your brother?" Luke asked.

I stopped eating, "Uh I don't know… never asked him."

"Well you'll need to ask him later if ya want him outta this house." Luke responds.

"Hold on how we know Jessie is his type?" I asked.

Luke shrugged, "She's a blond, and guys love their blonds." I narrowed my eyes he grins innocently, "Hey most guys."

"I'll see but he needs to be gone for the whole night though, to make sure he doesn't come by. It's too risky I'll think about it." I replied putting my dish in the dish washer.

"Sweet! So what ya goin' to do today?" Luke asked.

"Is Heather doing anything today?" I asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. What don't want to hang out with me?"

I smirked at him, "Well I was hoping to get more of a party shirt for tonight."

Luke grins, "Oh so you want to shop alright, nobody got nothin' to do we can walk around the mall with you girls."

"We need protection?" I asked sarcastically.

Luke grins, "Hey you know I love being a guard." I rolled my eyes he laughed and turned off the TV and hop off towards me as I walked out. He put an arm around me and mutters, "Hey I just want to make sure nothin' happens to you girls, that's all."

"Luke c'mon –,"

"I'm serious when you fell out of that plane I felt that I'd lost you forever and didn't want to lose anyone else." Luke peers down at his shoes.

I hugged him, "You know I had to fall if I didn't then we all might be still stuck in that prison."

Luke changed the subject, "Yeah… you know the party will be awesome!"

"Yeah I know but you guys can't be near my brother for the whole day or he'll get the party out of your head!"

Luke grins, "Don't worry we ain't goin' to be staying at that party super long."

"Why?" I asked wryly.

"It's a – what you girls call 'em?" Luke asked.

I smiled, "Social Reapers."

Luke nodded, "'Cause it's a reaper's house and since that whole Ashley thing we haven't really been great fans."

"No kidding!" I replied. Luke laughed and pulled out keys, his car was parked in front of the neighborhood entrance I raised an eyebrow, "Why did you park so far from my house?"

Luke shrugged, "Well I like walking." I jumped in the passenger seat and Luke drove over sixty into his neighborhood he slammed on the brakes when he spotted the basketball court at the abandon park. He grins watching Romero jumping high with the ball and dunking it.

"Whoa!" I gasped in astonishment.

Luke laughed, "The guy is great at basketball," Luke parked his car and we walked out to the court. Everyone was there Emmanuel, Romero and Jason was one team. And then the other was Alex, Tim and Pat.

They noticed us and Jason yells, "Hey Luke we're play teams, Chocolates verse Vanillas!"

Luke remarked, "Dude, what's up with the team names?"

"Hey everyone was fine by the names nobody cares 'bout it!" Jason grins Luke rolled his eyes and I sat down next to Heather she was listening her iPod. She smiles at me and kept the earphones on.

Alex grins at me and ran over he was about to hug me but I screamed and pushed him away, "EW you're sweaty!"

Alex laughs, "Yup now give me a big hug!" I laughed and ran off while he chased me and bear hugged me. "How you like the smell darling?"

I laughed and pushed him away, "You're disgusting!"

He grins and kissed me Jason yells, "C'mon man we still got a game to play!" Alex walked back with me and I slid next to Heather I watched all the guys on the court.

"Ok pick different teams it won't be far if they have Luke and Pat together." Emmanuel replies.

"C'mon we can beat them – fine new teams!" Jason grins, "Ok how 'bout we have teams of shirts and skins to make sure we don't pass to the wrong person."

Heather remarks, "I bet Jason wants to make an excuse to see the guys without shirts."

I laughed and nodded Jason hissed, "I heard that!"

We burst into laughter Heather replies, "My bad didn't mean to let you hear that! I'm fine to see the guys shirtless… right Rachel?"

I nodded grinning, "Oh I'm all good with that."

The guys looked at each other Jason rolled his eyes, "Ok who wants to be team captains?"

Tim replied, "Should let Pat and Luke so no cheating."

"Fine, ok who wants to be skins?" Jason responds.

Pat and Luke shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Fine I'll be skins." Luke replies taking off his shirt.

"Ok Pat picks first." Jason responds.

"Romero." Pat grins high fiving him.

Luke pointed, "Alex."

Pat nods, "Emmanuel,"

Luke points, "Jason."

"Timmy." Pat responds. Alex grin at us and took off his shirts, Heather and I eyed his abs.

Heather caught herself staring at Alex, "Look away!" Heather whispered to herself and looked at the house next to us. Not wanting to see my boyfriend's sweet muscular body.

"Hey girls keep the score!" Pat yells.

We watched as the guys went in the middle and pass the ball to each other. Luke snatched the ball and raced down the court.

"Heather after this game, want to go to the mall to go get clothes for the party tonight?" I asked.

Heather nods, "Ok we can go now, the guys won't let me play they think I'm too slow and weak."

"I doubt they'll let me play either." I replied.

Heather and I jumped off and started to walk the guys were too busy to notice. "Don't we need a car?" I asked.

"No worrying already got that cover." She grins and held up keys, "My parent's car."

"Alright –,"

"Hey! Where are you girls goin'?" Alex yells.

We shouted, "To the mall!"

"Hey I want to come!" Alex yells running over.

"Sure… what happen to the game?" I asked.

"Don't matter." Alex replies, "Hey guys goin' with the girls!"

"I'm goin' too!" Tim yells racing over to us.

The other guys looked at one another Jason responds, "Hey we'll met up with you guys!"

"Yes! Let's go!" The four of us raced towards the car. Heather grins, "I get to drive!"

"Sure nobody is stoppin' you!" Tim yells running in the front seat Alex pulls me in the back with him. Heather turns the key in the car and put it in drive and we zoomed off.

"So you girls gonna buy somethin'?" Tim asked grinning.

"Yup," I replied.

Alex smirks at me, "You're goin' to buy somethin' that's goin' to be sexy?"

I smiled, "Depends…"

Heather looked in the rear mirror at Alex, "What's wrong with you?"

Alex stared at her bewildered, "What?"

"You heard me never asked a girl to wear something sexy it makes her feel not hot." Heather responds Alex rolled his eyes.

"You know it's kinda true…" I trailed off Alex stares at me and hugged me tightly.

Tim laughs, "Yeah Alex you're goin' to hurt her feelings!"

Alex glares at him and kicked Tim's seat Heather shots, "Stop playin' around I'm driving!"

* * *

In the mall Heather and I ran down to any store that had party clothes, the boys tried to follow us. We ran into Macy's and looked for the junior section. "Hey wait up!" Alex hissed.

"You need to catch up!" Heather yells behind her as she grabs my arm and ran through the racks. She stops spotting sparkly shirts, Alex and Tim ran behind us and Alex grabbed my shoulder keeping me from running far.

"What's the rush?!" Alex scowls.

"Well we need to get a perfect outfit before it gets too late!" Heather shouts looking through clothes.

"Why don't we ask a person for those sequence dresses or somethin'?" Tim asked.

"Good idea…" I replied I walked over to a woman who was folding clothes Alex was right behind me, "Excuse me ma'am I was just wondering if we can use your perspective about clothes."

She turned and looked at us, "Ok what are you looking for?"

"Well my friend and I are hoping to find a great party outfit for tonight and we are having hard time of what to wear like having sequences and shiny," I responded.

"What kind of party are you going to?" She asked raising her eyebrow walking with us back to Heather and Tim.

"Well a high school blast." I replied smiling embarrassed.

She smiles, "I know just what you girls need!"

Heather and me high five each other the woman search through the clothes "Are you looking to be sharp, casual or want to stand out a bit?"

Heather and me looked at each other and shrugged, "Well sharp, and not really want to stand out too much."

She peers at the boys, "I see less standing out how about you try these!" She hands us over a more gothic green and blue design dress and a golden sequence dress.

"Thanks!" We grinned looking for our sizes on the dress and ran into the dressing room. Alex and Tim waited outside I yelled, "Hey let's try both dresses and you guys pick which ones look best on us!"

"Ok." They responded. I slipped into the gothic designed one first and looked in the mirror _nice! But it might be too short though…_I walked out and Heather did the same she was wearing the golden one.

"So what you think?" I asked.

Alex mouth dropped, "Babe that's a good look for you."

I felt my face burn Heather asked Tim the same he replied, "Very hot."

We looked at each other, "Want to try both on?" We nod and ran back into the dressing room and traded dresses. The golden dress was a bit longer than the other one; Heather looked at me with the dress, "I think that one is better the other one was way too short for you."

I looked at the dress on Heather that one looked great on her, "You think?"

She nods, "Yeah you don't want to look like a prostitute, and you already have a boyfriend. But if you didn't it would be great."

I nodded, "Yeah I have no needs on having more guys hitting on me."

Heather laughs and we both showed off to our boyfriends, "They're both great."

Heather raised her eyebrow and pushes me towards Alex, "What do you think about this dress?"

He examines the dress and me, "I don't know I personally liked the other one."

Heather winks at me, "Of course you do, Ray I think that dress would be best."

Alex looked puzzled, "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothin' just showed both of us that the guys that are just like you won't be hitting on her." Heather simply replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Alex asked annoyed.

Heather glared at him, "Yes if you don't want another guy to get your girl!"

"Hey I can take care of myself besides I'm not interested in any other guy that's going to be there." I butted in before Heather could enrage Alex.

Heather nods and replies, "I think we have clothes but onto shoes!"

"Like sandals?" I asked.

Heather shrugged, "Sure if they match or sneakers do you have any all-white and black ones?"

I shrugged and looked at my black Vans, "These I guess…"

Heather shook her head, "We need to get sandals! For the gold dress we need to look for a creamy or sliver… for mine maybe black." I nodded and we changed out of our dresses and put back on our regular clothes.

When we walk out to the shoe section Heather grabbed my shoulder, "Skank alert!" I looked where she was looking and saw Ashley and her wannabes.

"They ain't going to bother you." Alex mutters. We grabbed the boys and went through the clothes, "Seriously with Tim and me here they ain't gonna try."

"Shh right now I'm not in the mood for them!" I whispered pulling him along.

Heather through her head up and looked around, "They're gone."

"Ok let's try on shoes and get out of here knowing them they'll start a fight and we'll be pulled out by mall cops." I responded.

"Agreed," Heather nods and we moved towards the shoes. We sat on the chairs and peer around the selections. Alex and Tim stared at both of us, "Why are you scared of 'em?"

"We're not, just don't want any problems now. If we start a fight then I won't be able to go to the party!" I responded.

"Ok whatever you say…" Alex mumbles. I grabbed cream shoes and slid my foot into one and strap the side under the buckle. I examined the dress near the shoe and it looked great. Heather put on black sandals and nods.

We jumped up and walked over to the register, "Hello, found everything you were looking for?"

We nodded and I put my clothes first the price pop up with the shoes _geez… _The man behind the register smirks, "You're lucky the shoes are on sale." And the price dropped ten dollars. _I can handle that. _I pulled out forty dollars and he gave me the reset and bag. Heather paid for her clothes and when we walked off she adds, "I'm going to have to return these after the party…"

When we got out of Macy's we heard some shout behind us, "Look who's back in town!"

I sighed I turned finding Ashley and her posy behind her, "What do you want?"

I held onto Alex's arm Heather did the same with Tim glaring at Ashley, "Nothing just wondering why you came back."

"Well I couldn't stay away from my friends." I responded we started to walk off ignoring her.

Heather looked over her shoulder, "Hey Ashley how's your face? I heard rumors saying you got drunk and slept with the wrong guy."

"Heather!" I whispered hastily.

Ashley glared at us, "Beat it snobs or –,"

"Ooh you touchy about that subject?" Heather asked sneering.

"C'mon let's go." I urged pulling onto Heather, Alex pulls Heather along also Tim glares behind us.

"What was that?! I told you if the cops pulls us away and put us in mall jail our parents have to pick us up!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry just hate those girls!" Heather grumble.

"Let's save the action at the party!" Alex responds.

"What?" I sighed.

"Jason thought of bringing spray paint and silly string hey we're crashing the party. What's the fun without wrecking anythin'?" Alex answers.

* * *

Heather dropped me off at five to make sure I hide the party clothes in my bag before my brother comes back. I jumped upstairs and threw the clothes in my bag with the shoes. And walked down stairs with the bag and turned on the TV. _This party is going to be great… C'mon Gabriel I thought he said he'll be home early?! _The door opens Gabriel grins holding Chinese takeout.

"Dinner is served!" Gabriel puts Lo Mein on two plates and throws a fortune cookie at me.

"Every meal we'll have takeout?" I asked sitting at the kitchen table as he slid the plate in front of me and he sits next to me.

"Just for a little while." Gabriel responds taking a spoonful of noodles.

"How's work?" I asked.

Gabriel shrugs, "Right now I'm not really on a team yet, but when I do I'll be traveling whenever a serial killer strikes."

"That's cool, how long will you'll be away when you're traveling to hunt down killers?" I asked.

"I don't know as long it takes to find the killer." Gabriel responds.

"You'll tell me when you won't be home right?" I asked thinking about having the house to myself.

Gabriel sighs, "Yes… good thing you have friends to look after you, because when I'm not home I don't won't you to be in the house alone."

"I'm fine with that –,"

"If I'm gone over nights you are only to sleep over at Heather's house only hers. You'll call me every night I'm gone and you'll tell me where you are."

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere else while you're gone only school."

"And no boys –,"

"Gabriel you're being a little over protective –,"

Gabriel glares at me, "No boys in the house –,"

"Heather has a brother." I replied.

"Do you want to sleep over her house tonight or not?!" Gabriel orders I stared at him and nodded he adds, "Promise me."

"I promise!" I mumbled finishing my dinner and putting my plate in the washer.

Gabriel drove his car onto Heather's drive way he parked the car he peers at me, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

I stared at him like he was kidding, "Uh no, I think I'll be alright."

He raised his eyebrow, "You're right, you're right… just let me meet the parents –,"

"Gabriel! I'll be fine! See you tomorrow!" I hugged him and opened the door.

He rolled down his window, "Rachel, I'll call you just to check up on you."

"Gabriel! Ok call me later bye!" I waved at him as I knock on the door Heather grins and pulled me in.

"C'mon go upstairs!" Heather pulls me to the stairs I peered around the messy kitchen and living room. "Pat's playing Xbox in his room he'll walk with us." She motions me into her room and she closed her door. Her wall was full of posters of movie stars and music artist. And she had a small TV near the window, a green fuzzy circle chair and her bed had a character from some TV show.

"I love your room!" I smirked.

"Thanks! I decorated my whole room with people I idol."

"Who's the guy that's your covers?" I asked not familiar with his face.

Heather gasped, "You don't know who he is?! He's Jason Stackhouse the sexy guy from True Blood!"

"Oh sorry didn't know!" I smirked.

"You need to see it sometime great show." Heather adds.

"Ok let's just get ready for the party before you get over your head about this Jason guy!" I pulled out my dress and shoes. "Hey can I use your bathroom?"

Heather nods, "Sure go right ahead but prepare yourself the lock broke."

I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom shutting the door _dress fast and do hair later. _I took off my shirt and jeans and slid into the dress. I walked out bare footed and placed my shoes near the door replacing them with the sandals.

Pat walked out of his room with a soda in his hand and he stopped when he spotted me, "Hey, wow you're really sleeping over… nice dress."

"Thanks, is that what you're wearing?" I asked staring at his baggy jeans and sweat stained blue shirt.

He grins, "I'm starting to think of wearing somethin' different. Don't like the shirt?" I shook my head he sighed, "Alright I'll wear a black shirt then happy?"

"Very!" I smiled Heather opens her door and showed off her dress Pat stared at her, "Man I really need to change!" he raced back into his room.

Heather smiles, "Alright everyone else will met us there."

"We're going to drive?" I asked.

She nods, "Yeah but we know not to park near the house –,"

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because if cops come they are bound to block the cars that are near the driveway, so they can grab people who are running out." Heather responds.

"Man I'm glad I'm going to a party with you I would have never thought of that!"

"Consider yourself lucky!" Heather jump down stair and I followed.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

She shrugs, "Don't know they always leave early in the morning and come back late at night too drunk to talk."

"I'm sorry –,"

"Nah its fine, I'm just glad I have Pat." Heather replies gazing out of the window. Pat jumps down stairs and grinned twirling the keys with his finger we jumped out of the house and skipped down towards his car.

* * *

Pat parks his car in front of the neighborhood entrance behind a bunch of trees. "Ok Luke should be here…" A car parked behind us and the yelling and wooing told us it was them.

"Shh y'all want to give us away?!" Pat hissed. The guys grinned and walked into the neighborhood Alex walked next to me and shake a spray can, "This will come in later."

"Oh fantastic!" I replied sarcastically.

Luke walked around all of us, "Ok we are going to have fun and if the jocks and cheer girls tell us to leave or wanna have a show down hell breaks loose!"

"I'm all good with the plan!" Emmanuel grins sticking the can in his pocket. We speed walk towards the house and jumped onto the porch. "Ok guys don't wonder far from each other I know that the football squad will come at us."

"Let's go!" Jason grins opening the door we walked into the house, music blared in our ear drums. We heard the song "How To Love" by Lil Wayne. Alex put an arm around me and Heather walked close to us towards the living room. Alex held my hands and circle around me grinning. I smiled at him and hugged him. We move around in a slow dance I put my head on his shoulder and we dance around with the other couples.

Alex put his head on mine and whispered, "I love you." I looked into his eyes and smiled kissing him.

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke grabbed a bottle of Corona and took a sip. He looked over his shoulder seeing Pat close by socializing with some of the girls. A jock wattles towards him Luke grins _Here comes the fun! _"What are you doing here?"

Luke took another sip and burp, "It's a party man chill."

"You're not wanted here –,"

Luke yelled, "Whoa! Do you live here?"

The jock glared at him, "No –,"

"Well it ain't you're decision!" Luke yells.

"My girlfriend isn't a fan of you Cline –,"

Luke glares at him, "Who's your girlfriend?" Luke peers around and spotted his ex, Luke stares at the jock, "You know man she's a whore sleeps with everyone! I ended my relationship with her when she slept one of my boys."

The jock swing at him but Luke ducked, "C'mon man can't hit me I still hadn't had enough to drink yet to be pushed around like trash!" Luke kicked him in the groin and when he kneels down, Luke threw back a right hook and the jock went down. Luke laughed taking a huge gulp of his beer, "Told ya bitch," and he kicked him in the gut.

Luke walked off into the crowd trying to find anyone else from the MNJ to watch him take down football players.

* * *

Pat Pero

Pat grins at the girls he was surrounded by, one was a soccer player he checked her out, "Hey Jayme how's was your soccer season?"

"We went to the finals but lost in the last minute…" She smiles shyly.

Pat smiles back, "Bummer hate when that happens you play forward right?"

"Patrick I have a boyfriend," Jayme mumbles.

Pat grins wider, "Hey he won't know 'bout me talkin' to ya."

Jayme nod behind him, "He's right behind you."

Pat froze and turned around peering up at the guy's face, "Oh your boyfriend is caption of the basketball team damn… how tall are you six/eight somethin'?"

"Why were you talkin' to my girl boy?" He hissed.

Pat glared up at the tall kid, "Boy? Did you just call me a boy? I'm older then you sunny boy!"

The basketball player punched Pat and he flipped backwards Pat jumped up and whipped his mouth, "You hit like a bitch!" Pat tackles him and throb him with punches. The caption flipped him over and clobbered Pat holding him down. Emmanuel came to the rescue slamming the caption with his whole body sending both of them towards the table. Crowds cheered around them hollering as Emmanuel left hooked the caption repeating it again as his head kept coming up.

Pat came over and both of them clobbered the jock down until he stopped fighting. Emmanuel high fived Pat "Got your back man!"

"C'mon let's go!" Pat grabs Emmanuel and they ran through the partying crowd as the whole basketball team dashed after them.

* * *

Jason Norris

Jason watched as Emmanuel and Pat ran out of the house with five guys racing after them. _My turn! _Jason pulled out spray paint from his pocket and jumped up stair and ripped down photos of Krystal and her family. _Krystal you're goin' be grounded for a life time girl! _Jason pulled off the cap and pressed the top. Red paint sprayed out on the wall Jason grins as he wrote in all caps KRYSTAL SUCKZ BALLZ He still pressed the cap as he jumped down the stairs. _When Romero runs out pig time! _Jason grins watching the two couples dancing with each other.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex smirks at his girlfriend as they twirl around to "Backseat" by New Boyz. "Hey are you thirsty? I can get both of us somethin' to drink."

Rachel nodded, "Ok but can I have a soda I'm not a drinker."

Alex raised his eyebrow, "Sure I'll be right back." He moved his way towards the kitchen he noticed two guys down on the floor he smirked _I missed the fights! _He opens the fridge and picked up a Coke and a bud light for himself. When he closed the fridge door he jumped seeing Krystal grinning at him slyly.

Alex grins, "Hey Kris nice party –,"

"Thanks parents gone for two days and have the whole house to myself…" She grins at him moving closer to him.

Alex smiles anxiously, "Hey Kris I have a girlfriend –,"

"Alex we both know that relationship won't end long…" Krystal went close to him and put her arms around him moving them slowly and lower. He closed his eyes as her hands touched him sending a sizzling sensation. Krystal pushed herself on him and whispered, "I can make you happy…"

Alex opened his eyes seeing her face she smiled at him and tugged on his ear he examined her he tried to put his hand on her waist but his palms were full. He glanced down seeing the beer and coke. He quickly backed away holding the drinks shaking his head making clear thoughts, "Krystal – this has been my longest relationship – and I'm not lettin' you ruin it for me."

Krystal smirked slyly, "I'm not the one that will ruin it…"

* * *

Rachel Grey

I sat on the couch's arm watching Heather and Tim dance. Heather spotted me looking and walked over to me, "Where's Alex?"

"Getting drinks –,"

"Wait did you say in a can or bottle not open?" Heather asked concern.

"Uh I don't know –,"

"Rachel this is serious don't drink it if it's open." Heather orders.

"Heather we been dating for like two months, he won't pull anything like that!" I replied.

Heather shook her head, "Just be careful, Alex been known to do stupid things."

Alex came back and grinned handsomely at us holding a can of Coke. I smirked at Heather she rolled her eyes and went back to Tim. Alex sat next to me and ripped open his bottle and took a sip. I opened my coke he grins quickly at me and put an arm around me, "Having fun?"

"Yup," I smiled kissing his cheek.

* * *

Romero Macula

Romero examined a hot girl talking with the running back. _Bust some guys before Jason calls the pigs. _Romero walked over to the girl, "Hey hot stuff."

The running back pushed him, "Hey man this is my girl!"

Romero grins at the girl she giggled, "You sure about that?"

The running back charged at him but he side stepped and pushed him down. Romero grins at the girl, "This is for you babe."

Romero started to kick the guy down and the running back drag his leg down and smacked him. Romero spat at him and punched him in the gut. Three football players came up from behind Romero and put him in a head lock. Romero grabbed the guy's head whose was holding him and pulled down choking him. Romero kicked out the table flipping it and food flew everywhere. Romero got away from the hold, and grabbed bottles smashing them in the face. He broke out in a run as they charged out behind him.

* * *

Jason Norris

Jason watched as Romero jumped over a jock and racing out of the door. _That's my cue!_ Jason pulled out a phone and dialed 911. "911 what is your emergency?"

Jason cleared is voice and speak in a deep voice, "Hello police there's a damn party out here and it's making a huge ruckus I can't sleep!"

"Sir where is your location?"

Jason looked out of the house giving the full directions, "Hurry I hear gun shots!" Jason hangs up and grinned running towards the last four members of the MNJ.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Jason runs over to us, "C'mon guy Popo comin' in a few minutes let's go!"

Alex pulls me up, "Let's go if they see us runnin' they'll get us!"

Tim pulls Heather along too we ran in the back yard and Jason hop the fence easily, "C'mon!"

Alex kneel and put his hands cupped together, "Ray I'll push you up!" I put my foot on his hands and he boosted me up I sat on the top. Heather went up the same Jason yells, "C'mon jump I'll catch you!"

I slid off and Jason got me he let me go and caught Heather. We waited nervously as Alex and Tim jump over and landed smoothly. Alex held my hand as we ran through the backyards into the other road behind the house. Other houses were in front of us and we walked swiftly on the sidewalk.

Police cars zoomed to the left towards the party house Jason grabbed our shoulders pulling us along. "Oh this was great! Finally those bastards belong to the pigs!" Jason yells.

Alex grins, "Yup, I bet they will get at least a few days in jail for making a ruckus, underage drinking, and finding cocaine in the house –,"

"Wait there was cocaine in there?!" Jason gasped.

Alex grins pulling up his shirt having two plastic bags of white powder, "There is now!"

"Alex!" I yelled hitting his arm.

He raised his hands innocently and pulled his shirt down, "I wasn't planning to take it only to plant it in the house –,"

"Throw it away!" I yelled.

"What! Do you know how much this cost?!" Alex argues holding his pants.

"My brother is an experience cop! He'll be able to find those drugs, throw it away!" I argued stopping pulling off a trash can cover.

Alex looked at his stuff and then at the trash can I put my hands on my hips, "Alexander - it's either me or the drugs. What will it be?"

Tim and Jason stared at him then towards me. Heather watched arms crossed Alex stares into my eyes he sighs and threw the drugs in the trash can, "It'll be always you." He kissed me and put his arms behind me. He whispered, "You look so sexy when you're angry…" He walked behind me hugging me from behind.

"Oh shush." I giggled as he kissed my neck.

Tim puts a thumb up Heather hit his chest, "Get a room."

"No, we won't need one." I replied bringing Alex next me rather than behind.

Alex grins at Heather, "Nah, I'm not goin' that far. Trust me, I'm changing my ways."

"Good, because I'm never going that far until I'm older." I replied.

"What! When…?" Alex asked bewildered.

I shot him a glare, "When I finish college and get married."

Heather smacks Alex, Alex glares at her. He turned his attention back to me, "I didn't mean to ask that – it was wrong to ask that. Married really?!" I rolled my eyes walking out of his grip Heather walked next to me and we were far ahead of the guys.

* * *

Alex Mather, Jason Norris and Tim Marshall

"Damn Mather what the fuck is a matter with you!" Tim hits him.

Alex sighs hitting his head, "I'm such a dick!"

"No kidding! Dude Ray's old school man she ain't any of those hookers you done with in the past man!" Jason hissed.

"I know –,"

"Then why the fuck you need to bring up the next level shit?!" Tim shouts.

"I don't know I would think she thought the same way." Alex mumbles.

"Dude, you know she's different then from the other bitches around here and dating you a while won't change her mind about giving up her virginity!" Tim shots towards him.

"I doubt she's a virgin she was raped by her old man right?" Jason asked.

Alex and Tim punched Jason Alex hissed, "Never say that! You know she's touchy about that subject!"

"Sorry! I guess I'm a little drunk, man…" Jason mutters feeling his cheeks.

"Damn… you think she'll break up with me?" Alex asked staring at her with Heather arm over her shoulder.

"Don't know man, I think she'll forgive you if you're nicer to her…" Tim replies.

"I am nice to her, it's just I get sick thoughts in my head sometimes." Alex responds.

"Then take out those damn thoughts and just think about the great times you already done with her. I think a lot about those things sometimes and Heather won't let it happen either, 'cause Pat told her every sick detail and freaked her out. Also I know Pat will kick my ass and hide my body where nobody will find it. Think of the consequences and it'll stop those thoughts." Tim replies.

Alex nods thinking_ Consequences… ok she has a brother that it a cop, he'll kill me and hide my body and no one will find me. Luke's her best friend and he'll get the whole gang to kick my ass… if I get Ray pregnant I'll ruin both of our lives… _Alex stared at Tim, "It does work…"

"See told you. Now apologize to her man!" Tim urges.

* * *

Rachel Grey

"Hey forget him, that's all he thinks about. When he gets you to do it he moves on to another victim and you can't let him win Rachel!" Heather replies putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Heather it's not helping…" I responded.

"Don't take it seriously he's just – crazy about being in a relationship with you long. He's crazy high with drugs and alcohol. Ok you forget about him, tonight it's just girl time. We'll have makeovers and watch movies." Heather urges.

I sighed, "Do you think he'll do anything to –,"

Heather nods, "Yes, that's the kind of guy he is so you need to be the tough person in this relationship and make the rules! Don't let him make the rules!"

"Ok, but he never tried anything like that on me before –,"

"That's because he never saw a good opportunity, the MNJ is always around you and he can't risked anything –,"

"You starting to make him sound like a bad guy, he's not. I know he loves me, he's not going to hurt me –,"

"I know he isn't going to hurt you! It's just some mistakes he's done that'll come back and bite him in the ass and you'll be a part of it." Heather argues.

"So now you're saying to break up with him?" I asked.

Heather sighed, "It might be the best… he needs to change his perspectives about things." We heard running footsteps, we turned around seeing Alex running towards us and Heather muttered, "He never gets a break…"

Alex ran in front of us and holds out his hands, "Rachel can I talk to you for a sec…"

I shook my head, "Alex, just leave me alone for a while ok?"

Alex stared at me mournfully, "Please?"

"I got nothing to say to you!" I muttered crossing my arms looking away from him.

He put his hands on my shoulders Heather try to push him away but he locked his hands hard on my shoulders I winced. He responds, "I never meant to say that… I'm alright with your choice; it's just that you shocked me a bit –,"

"I shocked you because you would think you can get me in bed early." I shot.

Alex shook his head bewildered, "No you just caught me off guard that's it! I don't care about waiting because I love you and I would never love anyone else more then you –,"

"Oh you must say that to all of the girls before you slept with them!" Heather hissed pushing Alex away, holding me next to her as she storms down the walkway.

Alex ran in front of us again, "Get out of this Heather! Rachel you know I love you, you make me feel free and I would never free if you ain't with me…"

I stared at him remembering him on that plane when I was about to fall, _"Please! Let GO! I would want to see all of you free rather than lock up!"_

_ "Ray I would never be free if you ain't with me!" _I felt tears coming in my eyes I wipe them away Alex came closer, "Please don't cry… Ray I remember all we been through –,"

I shook my head remembering the machine taking their memories, "No you don't –,"

Alex stuck in hand in his collar and showed a necklace, "Yes I do…" I stared at the necklace it was mine… _The plane…he grabbed my shirt before I fell, he must had ribbed it off my neck… _"I remember everything…" I ran towards him and hugged him crying over his shoulder. He patted my back whispering, "It started coming back at the bowling alley… when I saw you there was images came back when we were lying next to each other at the beach, in the woods and when you said you're brother a cop and talked about him. I just remember that horrible night he was at the motel about to kill me and Tim…"

"Do you remember what's wrong with me, Luke, and my brother?" I asked want to know how much he remembers.

"Shh… there's nothin' wrong with you, you're special…" he hugs me kissing my head.

"How long did you remember about me being different?" I whispered.

He hugs me tighter and put his head on my shoulder whispering, "Just now, you are so beautiful, I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too." I replied hugging him tight.

He sighs and pulls away smiling he took off my necklace and put it back on my neck, "You gotta be a tough cookie to survive that fall."

"Yeah… I tried to drive out of there."

He chuckled, "See driving is such a piece of cake…"

I kissed him on the lips and he hugs me again walking with me, "I thought I lost you forever…"

He shook his head, "I was always here just took a while to remember what was so important about you…"

"It was part of my fault for everyone to forget about me not being normal…"

"No it wasn't…you were forced to do that –I don't blame you besides it's not that bad forgetting a few weeks of your life…" Alex smiles softly.

"Oh be quiet I'm already stressing about not freaking out about everyone else…"

Alex kissed my cheek, "You ain't goin' to scare 'em just shock 'em back into memories…"

"You think?" I asked.

"I know…" he pulled me along towards the parked cars. The cars lights flashed to get our attention.

"Hey what took so long?!" Luke yells waving us over.

Alex grins softly at Luke and we walked over patting Luke on the back, "Sorry to start that fight back in the prison man I didn't mean to get your ass kicked badly."

Luke stared at him bewildered, "You remember? He remembers?!"

I nodded hugging his arm, "He did it all by himself."

Luke grins, "Alright so you know what I can really do if you hurt her."

"C'mon Luke let's not do this now." I urged.

Alex replied, "Its ok, I don't want to pick a fight with fire hands here."

Luke pointed to the car, "Both of you get in the car more police are comin' in to arrest the rest of the partiers. Heather! Tim! Jason! Let's go!" Alex pulls me in the car and I sat on his lap. Heather came in with Tim also. We drove off just in time to see police cars zooming into the neighborhood.

* * *

Only Luke, Tim and Alex were the only ones that came inside the Pero house hold. Luke was playing Xbox in Pat's room while Heather, me and our boyfriends went into Heather's room, "Ok we can do nails!" Heather grins.

"What colors do you have?" I asked.

Heather moved Tim away from her dresser and she search finding blue, red, black, purple and green. She smiles and we both jumped on the bed opening the nail polish. Alex and Tim weren't interested in it so they turned on the TV to MTV. I grinned at her writing on a paper, _**When we are done with our nails let do the guys!**_She giggles and nodded.

"What color do you want?" She asked.

"Purple." And I mouthed, "Red for Alex."

She nods and she responds, "I'm getting Green for me." And she whispers, "Blue for Tim."

We did each other's fingers first, then toes Alex grins at us, "How can you girls like doin' nails? There's nothin' exciting in it."

"Oh yes there is! Painting nails gives us relaxing time and we can talk about everything." I replied.

"Really… I haven't heard any secrets!" Tim grins.

"That's because you boys are here!" Heather replies throwing a pillow at them.

"Seriously I thought this will be girl's night?!" I remarked. Alex grins at me and came over and kissed me.

Heather thought, _"Soon it'll be girl's night!" _

A phone ringed everyone looked around I gasped and rustled through my bag, "Everyone quiet especially you guys!" I got my phone and sat on the bed answering, "Hello?"

"Hey just checking up on you how's the sleep over?" Gabriel asked.

I waved at Alex and Tim to lower the TV, "The sleep over is great! Right now we are doing our nails and watching TV."

"Really… that's all you did so far?" Gabriel asked not so convinced.

"Well no, right now we are doing nails before we – dressed up and did make overs." I replied. _We did dress up for the dance and did do our makeup to look better._

"Are any boys at the house?" Gabriel asked.

_Shoot! I can't lie or he'll know stay with the truth. _I hit Alex and nodded to the door mouthing, "Get out!" He nods and grabs Tim and ran out of the room, "There are no guys in the room." I took a deep breath.

"Are there any of them in the rest of the house?" Gabriel asked trying to know exactly what's going on in the house. _At least he doesn't think they are in the room._

"Gabriel I told you Heather has an older brother and they are playing video games in his bedroom they aren't bothering us." I replied.

"Ok, you're right I know you're not lying to me. Just making sure..."

"Thanks for checking up on me; well I'll see you tomorrow got to go finishing painting my toes."

"Ok, I'll see you around five." Gabriel responds hanging up.

I sighed, "Close call!" Heather nods and yelled, "Hey get back in here!"

Alex opens the door and grins pulling a puzzle Tim back in. Heather smiled at Tim and pulled him on the bed and kissed him. Alex grins at me and kissed me. Heather held Tim and whispered, "Do you know what I want?"

Alex and I stared at them shocked not believing what we were hearing Tim asked shocked, "What?"

Heather grins at me, "I want to paint your nails…"

Tim looked at her like she was kidding we laughed I sat on Alex making it harder to get off the bed and smiled at him, "Want to be fashionable?"

He stared at me, "You got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head Heather held onto Tim's hand, "Please Timmybear…"

Tim sighed and kissed her. Heather smiles happily and uncaps the blue nail polish. Alex sighed and let me have his hands I uncapped the red one. Alex remarked to Tim, "Timmybear really?"

Heather shot at him, "Hey it's a cute nickname!"

"Sorry I thought that guys only give their girls nicknames…" Alex replies.

"Whatever!" Heather hissed and she painted Tim's left hand first.

Alex watches me as I put red on his nails he sighs, "How long do I have to wear this shit?"

"Not long you can take it off before school." I smiled.

"The only problem I don't know how to take this off!" Alex whines.

"It's easy!" I responded I finished his right hand and started his left.

"Don't expect me to wear this too long!" Alex mumbles.

"Finish!" I smiled he stared at his nails disgusted. Heather smiles at Tim and she went in her closet then she ran out of the bedroom. We watched her puzzled as she came back with two long baggy dresses. "Oh my God, why haven't I thought of that?!" I screech jumping up from the bed. Alex and Tim stared at the dresses confused.

"Tim, come here…" Heather grins mischievously Tim shook his head. She pulls him up and pulled him out of the room. Tim shouted a few time and Alex looked anxious. Tim came back face red with embarrassment Heather grins behind him. I gasped Tim had eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick. His hair was pinned back only leaving two strands in his face.

"Alex, run!" Tim shouts.

Alex stared at him in horror I laughed and held Alex. He struggles, Heather sat Tim in the chair and she puts mascara on Alex as I hold him down. I kissed him in the lips a long time trying to relax him as Heather quickly put on eye shadow and when I pulled away Heather puts lip stick.

Alex glares at me when Heather pulls away and grabs Tim, "C'mon guys it'll be for fun only to do somethin'!"

Alex mutters, "I really hate this…"

Heather grins, "Oh you are really goin' to hate this!" Heather holds up the dresses.

"Hell no! Rachel, please don't let her!"

"Nobody is here Alex, besides we want to play dress up and it's more fun using people rather than dolls!" I responded giving him my sweet smile. "Besides you need to make it up to me for saying those awful things…" I added peering down.

I glance back up seeing Alex scowling, "Nobody will see this alright?!"

"I promise!" I replied.

Tim groaned taking off his shirt, "I'm only putting on the damn dress no heels and I'm keeping my pants on!"

"Ok nobody wants you to take it off!" I remarked.

Tim sighs and puts on the dress it went all the way to his sneakers. Alex laughs, "Hey pretty boy!"

I smiled at him, "C'mon you too!"

Alex glares at me, "Ooh don't worry you'll goin' to get it!" He pulls off his shirt and unzipped his jeans.

Heather remarks, "You don't need to –,"

"Shut up I want to get this over with!" Alex hissed in his boxer and pulled over the dress.

Heather and I giggled Heather adds, "You guys look so pretty!" Heather pulled out a camera, "Ray I'm going to take a picture for the scrap book I'm making!" She pulls me over with the glaring guys and Heather and I smiled as she outstretched her arm out taking the picture.

Alex scowled, "None of the guys are goin' to see that picture!"

"They won't I'm making a book so I can remember the great times we had in high school before Pat would move on to the world." Heather smiles and I looked at the picture only Heather and I looked we were having a good time.

The door opens at Pat yells, "Hey g— what the fuck is this?!" Alex and Tim screamed and dove behind the bed.

Luke stared at them in shock, "What the hell you doing!"

Heather and I stared at each other I responded, "We were bored so Heather and I dressed the boys!"

Alex took off the dress and yelled, "Don't tell anyone else!"

Pat and Luke looked at each other and they burst laughing Pat remarks, "Man I would never thought a hood can look so pretty!"

Alex tackled him, "Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't I won't!" Pat laughed pushing him away. Tim already had his shirt on looking horrified at Luke and Pat, "Please if this gets out!"

Alex stood up and glared at the older guys, "Don't! Ray and Heather made us –,"

Luke remarked, "Man you guys went too far! To make 'em happy you let yourself be their own dolls. Damn that's mess up!"

"Luke shut up just leave them alone they already hate us right now!" I hissed.

"My bad; I won't tell the rest of the gang!" Luke chuckled, "Man Mather, Marshall you guys made my day!" He walked out of the room with Pat laughing behind him.

Alex and Tim ran out of the room and a few minutes they came back in with all the makeup off and there was only mascara running around their eyes. "You hate us don't you?" I mumbled.

Alex waved me away ignoring me putting his head in his hands. Tim peers at Heather, "Thanks now Luke and Pat know and will make fun of us forever."

Heather looked down, "Who cares what they think? They don't have girlfriends so they won't know the temptations of making us happy… I shouldn't have put makeup or the dress on you… I'm sorry. You can be mad at me forever!" Heather started to cry and ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

Tim shook his head and sighed, "Heather!" and he ran after her.

I peered at Alex he stared at the floor, "Alex?"

He turned his head towards the window. I sighed moving towards him I pushed his back and sat on his lap. He ignored me not looking in my eyes. "Alex… do you really hate me just for dressing you?"

He finally looked into my eyes, "I'm pissed about Luke and Pat walkin' in! They will make my life a living hell!"

I put my arms around his shoulders he put his arms on my hips pulling me closer, I kissed him, "Luke and Pat won't dare I'll talk to them…"

Alex sighs and kissed my cheek, "Ray, don't –,"

"No I'm serious Luke will listen to me and Pat would just need to be quiet." I stood up Alex held my arm peering at me, "Ray don't, they will think that we're really pissed –,"

"Well you are pissed, that's why I'm going to talk to them!" I wiggled out of his grip and he watched me walk out of the room. I made my way towards Pat's room and opened the door; Luke and Pat were playing Xbox in the dark room. I flipped on the lights and Luke peered at me then to the TV, "What Rach?"

I picked up the remote and turned off the TV Pat and Luke glared at me I replied, "Don't tell the rest of the gang and stop making fun of Alex and Tim!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "C'mon it was classic can't believe they dressed up 'cause you told 'em to!"

"That's because they both don't want to disappoint us and it was wrong for Heather and me to make them. I swear if you tell anyone or make fun of them –,"

Luke yawned staring at me skeptically, "What will you do?"

"I will tell everyone… that you and Pat are gay –,"

Luke jumped up and grabbed my arms, "That's bull shit! You know both of us are straight!"

"I know that but if I told everyone they will believe me rather then you! I can be very influencing, and being in this room by yourselves isn't helping you…" I respond.

Luke snarled, "Seriously blackmailing me? Really! I've been your friend for ten years Rachel and you're blackmailing me!"

"I won't if you leave Alex and Tim alone, please, I hate fighting with you. You're always been a brother to me so please just stop being an ass to Alex and Tim!" I stared at Luke as he kept glaring at me.

"I wasn't planning to tell everyone else. So don't ruin my rep Rachel." Luke glares letting go of me and mumbled, "I need to go." And he walks out of the room slamming the door.

Pat stares at me stunned, "Damn I would had thought Luke would had hit you."

"I know Luke, he'll never lay a hand on me, he promised me that a long time ago…" I sighed.

Pat replied, "You know you're lucky to have him for a friend. You know he worries about you a lot that's why we went in Heather's room to make sure you guys are alright. He doesn't really like Alex very much, ever since he met him when Alex's older brother brought him to a party and Alex was such an asshole to everyone. I just don't get why you don't see that Luke likes you too?"

I sighed smirking slightly, "Luke's always been like my guardian, he even told me that when my mom got killed… I know Luke likes me but it's more of a brotherly love rather than boyfriend material. He's like you with Heather. Always protective about her and pushing Tim."

Pat pierced his lips, "But Luke is more protective then me with Heather. Why do you think he stayed here this long to play Xbox? Nah, he wants to make sure Mather doesn't get over his head…"

"Damn why does Luke always have to play the pokerfaced?" I ran out of the room out of the house. I looked right and left, "Luke!" I called. I noticed someone walking off under the street lights, "Luke!" I ran towards him and he looked at me expressionless, "Luke I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!" I hugged him, "Please, you been there for me for as long as I could remember…"

He put his arms around me, "I could never be angry at you, it's just some of the stupid mistakes you done…"

"What mistakes?" I asked staring at him.

He sighs, "Why Mather of all people Rachel? You know what he had done!"

I hugged him, "I didn't pick Alex, he picked me… Luke I don't need you to tell me what he's done, I already know and I won't let him get me that easy."

"I know you won't it just kills me that you're gettin' older and you're not that little girl I loved to take care of… I'm trying to get you away from all of this crap…but you keep on comin' back! I want you to have a better life away from this shit hole. Just leave the past and have a happier life alright?"

I hugged him tighter not wanting to let go, "Right here is my life, this neighborhood is my home and all of the people living in it. I want to keep everyone safe –,"

Luke peers down at me shaking his head, "We can take of ourselves I know comin' back here gotta be painful seeing that house every time you walk down here. I want to make all of this to go away wishing the bastard never did that to you and all of these rumors about it will come back to you if you go to school… I just don't want you to get hurt again –,"

I kissed his cheek he surprisingly felt his cheek, "Luke, don't worry, Gabriel is already making sure nothing happens so stop stressing."

Luke hugged me, "When Sylar ain't here I'll be the boss."

"Come back in the house." I urged pulling him back to the Peros.

Luke didn't fight back he put an arm around me and walked back into the house. Alex, Tim and Heather were waiting for us in her room. "Mather, Marshall, time to go. Girls it's gettin' late."

Tim kissed Heather goodbye and Luke pulls him out of the room I hugged Alex and he kissed me goodnight and walked out freely with Luke smiling at me closing the door. Heather raised her eyebrow, "Too late my ass! The latest I went to bed was not going to bed at all!"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked lying on her bed.

She shrugged and pulled out movies, "Want to see horror, comedy, or a love story?"

I sighed, "I'm not in a mood for a love story right now."

Heather nods, "Luke's being tough on you huh? Alright horror it is!"

"Yeah but nothing too scary I want to sleep tonight you know!"

Heather searched through her stacks of movies and grinned, "The Ring will be perfect!"

* * *

Luke Cline, Alex Mather

Tim walked ahead almost half asleep Luke grabbed on Alex's shoulder, "I'm not goin' to tell anyone about what you and Tim did for the girls."

"Ok… so why are you grabbing my shoulder tightly?!" Alex winced from Luke's hard grip.

Luke muttered, "You remember everything right?"

Alex nodded, "I think I got everything –,"

"Ok remember when I told you guys the story about what happen to Rachel back in the forest?"

Alex nods, "About the bastard raping her and making her bury her mom, yeah I remember…"

Luke pushed his hand off him, "Good so you know to not to bring up any of your crap to her about your past girls –,"

"You keep tellin' me that!" Alex hissed.

Luke glared at him, "I talked to Norris and he told me that you pop up a sex question –,"

"No I didn't! Heather started it when I was kissing Ray and she said, 'Get a room!' and Rachel was like that won't be happening until she gets out of college and married –,"

Luke stared at him, "What's wrong with that? She –,"

"Nothin' I told her I was fine with it!" Alex growls.

Luke went in front of Alex to make him look in his eyes, "Nothing is wrong with Rachel choice she lost half of her life already from that father of hers and the feds on her. She ain't goin' to ruin more of her life gettin' involved in anythin'. Rachel dreamed about going to college and try to start a better life away from the hood."

"Then why she move back here?" Alex mutters.

Luke glared at him and poked him hard in the chest, "You're such an asshole! She came back here because she has nowhere else to go! She afraid to move on with different faces! She came back to be with you, to be with the whole gang that she jumped out of the plane for!"

"I want the best for her alright? I know you don't like me as her boyfriend, but I swear I ain't goin' to do nothin' to hurt her. I kicked Ashley's ass for Ray and picked up fights with anyone who is a dick to her. So stop treating me like I don't love her, I do man."

Luke walked on Alex follows, "I know you do. But remember keep things at a low level, I don't want to kill you or see you get killed by Rachel's brother alright?"

Alex nods before he went the other direction he asked, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah…?" Luke turns around.

"When did I lose your trust? Like you always have your eye on me watchin' me makin' sure I'm a 'good boy'!" Alex yells.

Luke sighs, "I never lost your trust; it's just I think differently then you that's all."


	16. Back to the Past

I woke up on the floor in Heather bedroom as I stood up I saw her already dress watching TV. I felt my head, "Did you push me off the bed?"

Heather shook her head, "Nah you fell asleep during the movie and when I jumped when something pop up you accidently fell I went to see if you were ok you were still sound asleep."

"Wow didn't know I was a heavy sleeper." I felt my head and grabbed my backpack, "Hey can I have breakfast at your house?"

Heather shrugged, "Don't really have food here…"

"Oh… want to have breakfast at my house then? Pat can come along."

Heather smiles, "Ok I'll tell Pat." I changed into my clothes and walked out down stairs. Pat grinned, "How was the movie?"

I shrugged, "I fell asleep into thirty minutes into it."

Pat nods and added, "Hey Ray you don't need to be –,"

"No, I want to it's what friends do." I smiled Pat smiles back and walked us out of the house we walked down the road, "What happen to the car?"

Pat sighs, "My folks came by around three in dah morning and just took it… so we need to walk."

As we were crossing the intersection a voice yells, "Hey where y'all goin'?!"

We looked to the left seeing Alex and Jason running over to us grinning. I smiled at Alex as he put his arms around me, "We are going to get breakfast –,"

Jason smirks, "I'm starving!"

I stared at them, "There's no food at your houses either?"

Alex shook his head, "Nah my old man goes out for a bite to eat every night and I usually eat somethin' at the Harmony Bowl."

Jason replies, "My mama is workin' and I don't bother to get somethin' by myself."

Alex hits Jason, "Lazy bum!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed the five of us walked down the street when we passed Luke's house he came from his backyard with a trash can. He stared at us puzzled, "Hi… where are y'all headed?"

"Supposedly all of us are going to my house for breakfast." I replied.

Luke grins, "Feeding everyone huh? I'm in but already had breakfast."

Luke left the trash can in the yard and walked with us out of the neighborhood. A bike jumped up in front of us Tim grins making a wheelie on the bike, "Hey what ya know everyone is here!" Romero screeched his bike in front of us Emmanuel was right behind him.

I sighed, "Ok while everyone is here you can come in my house – but don't break anything!"

Heather jump on Tim's handle bars and Pat went on his back pegs. "Hop on you guys!" Luke jumped on Emmanuel's handle bars and Jason in the back. Alex pulls me towards Romero's bike I held onto the handles, Alex went in the back and Romero started to peddle. I nervously held onto the handles.

Romero laughed, "Ray lighten up we're not goin' to fall."

"I will until we get to my house!" I yelled through my teeth.

"Rachel you're goin' to be fine, almost there." Alex replied smoothly. I watched the other bikes peddle ahead of us into my neighborhood. When we got to my house I was happy to get off the bike. I looked through my bag and pulled out a spare key. The gang walked behind me and all of us went in.

"Ok everyone stay down stairs I don't want you guys to mess with any of my brother's stuff. That go's for you especially Jason!" I added looking through the fridge taking out milk. I pulled out two boxes of cereal for the guys who haven't eaten.

"Thanks…" Heather mumbles taking a spoonful of cereal.

I walked over to the living room the rest of the guys sat around watching TV.

Alex grins, "You have a nice place!"

"Thanks!" I smiled.

Jason came from upstairs grinning, "Damn nice bedrooms!"

"I told you to not go upstairs!" I sighed, "Did you touch anything?"

Jason responded, "Only the doors."

I jumped up and walked upstairs pushing Jason out of my way, Alex follows me I peered over to my brother's room _never saw what it looks like. _Jason was behind me also I asked, "Did you see what's in that bedroom?"

Jason shook his head, "The door is locked."

_Why would he lock it? _I put my hand on the door and wiggled the knob. I closed my eyes focusing on the lock on the other side of the door. A clink from the door told me it was unlocked and I opened it. I turned on the light the room was spotless it had a high tech computer on a desk and he had a book shelf with folders and thesauruses.

"Geez what's all of this stuff?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, "Don't touch anything!" Jason and Alex nods keeping their hands off everything.

I examined the files they had my name and his on them _why do he have these? I thought Lorenzo destroyed records of all specials… _I looked at the other two Jason was looking outside the room in case anyone came in but Alex tap a key. The computer flashed on, I hit him he grins at me innocently and stared at the locked screen, "I bet a hundred bucks the password is your name." Alex tipped in my full name and hit enter the computer wrote in red letter incorrect.

"See it's not my name! Let's go!" I mumbled pulling on him. He nudged my hand and looked around the room.

"Password… password…" Alex mumbled he asked, "Where is your brother from?"

"Uh…I think Queens, New York. Alex it's not going to be that easy, if he doesn't want me on this thing he won't do easy passwords!" I hissed.

Alex ignores me and typed in the words and hit enter. The computer went to the wall paper of the seal of the FBI. Alex grins, "Told ya!" A site went on a newspaper ad of my old house. I stared at it puzzled Alex stared at it also, "What the hell does he have this on?"

"I don't know…" I mumble as I scrolled down, "Alex, print this out for me…" Alex nods opening Microsoft word and copying the page to the blank one and hit print. The printer turned on and copied the article. I quickly folded it and put in in my pocket, "Ok put back where it was let's gets out of here I don't know when my brother will be getting back!" Alex puts the computer back to sleep we jumped up. Jason gratefully ran out of the room Alex and I was about to walk out until a cold breeze came from behind us.

"You know it's rude to go inside someone's privacy…" a dangerously calm voice came from behind us. Alex held onto my shoulder tightly I turned around seeing Gabriel staring at me. I screamed Alex raced out pulling me with him we jumped down stairs. Gabriel was already downstairs scowling, "Tell me, do you always want to be in trouble?"

I smiled innocently, "No… just curiosity gets me into bad situations…"

"No kidding…" Gabriel peers at Alex who clutched onto me nervously, "I can tell you have your memories."

"Gabriel…" I mumbled. He gazed at me and put on a smirk I walked down with Alex Gabriel smiled at the gang in the living room, "You must be the MNJ."

"Guys, this is my brother Gabriel." I responded forcing a smile.

"So I've been gone a couple of hours and all your friends came…" Gabriel mumbled.

I hit his arm, "Well I wasn't planning it but nobody else has food at their houses so I thought to give them something to eat…"

Gabriel walked over to the couch and sat down, "Well you kids are welcome to have anything you want."

Alex was a nervous wreck not keeping his eyes off Gabriel. Heather smiled at him, "Thanks!"

Gabriel smirks, "My pleasure."

Gabriel kept an eye one me I felt pressured, "I thought you were at work…"

Gabriel forced a smile on, _"Oh you would wish that!" _"I was but I came back early feeling the need to get back to the house, and I was right."

I stared at him, "Yeah very right…"

"So how was the sleep over?" Gabriel asks examining me.

"It was great." I responded hastily closing my thoughts and tried to close everyone else's.

Luke replies peering at my brother cautiously, "Hey Rachel we should go to the court…"

Alex nods stiffly, "I'm good with that…" everyone peers at them curiously. Luke nods to them and ran out of the house everyone follows swiftly. Gabriel smiles amused I was about to walk out but the door slams closed and locked.

I sighed peering at my brother who just stared at me, "Rachel, do you have something to tell me?"

I answered smoothly, "I was curious about your room, I never had the chance to see it and I got more curious when I found it was locked…"

"Has it occurred to you it was locked for a reason?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"Well I know now all of your FBI stuff is in there…" I replied by the files on the bookshelf.

Gabriel nods, "I don't want your friends to mess up any of my things –,"

"Only Alex and Jason was up with me and I told them not to touch anything –,"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "And did they listen?"

I thought for a few seconds, "Well Jason did –,"

"What about Alexander?" Gabriel asked knowing that I know loop hole in his lying detecting methods.

I sighed, "He touched one key on the computer –,"

"Just one key…" He stared at me skeptically I nodded not saying anything. Gabriel smiles mischievously, "Last night there were police sirens coming into this neighborhood…"

I nodded, "I heard –,"

Gabriel titled his head continuing, "Some high school kids had a party… which is a coincidence that very same day you went over your friend's house…"

_Oh great he's suspicious… _"I told you I slept over her house –,"

Gabriel stood up examining me, "Did you go to the party?"

My heart raced I took a deep breath and responded, "Gabriel, it was a girl's party that Heather and I hate. You really think I want to go to some preppy girl's house?"

Gabriel growls getting frustrated, "You aren't giving me straight answers did you go to this girl's party yes or no?"

_C'mon can he at least let this go?! _"I told you I hate that girl –,"

Gabriel gritted his teeth, "This is your last chance give me a straight answer Rachel!"

I sighed, "Yes –,"

Gabriel sighed annoyed, "Of course you did –,"

I argued, "Hey I didn't have a swell time! We only were at that party for like twenty minutes no fun just give them their own medicine –,"

"Whose idea was it?" Gabriel asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked annoyed.

Gabriel glares at me, "Yes it does police came to that house –,"

"That's because we called them! More than half of us were already out of the house when we called the police. I told you we wanted to get even with them so almost everyone at that party is arrested –,"

"What you did was wrong and you know it!" Gabriel growls.

I shrugged, "Hey at least nobody got beaten to a pulp like they did to me…"

Gabriel froze and his expression turned into a mask, "The people at that party did that to you?"

I nodded, "Most of them but we fight our own battles so I don't need you or any of the other cops helping."

Gabriel replies, "You know this is serious –,"

"There weren't any big charges to them –,"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "That was a lie right there…"

I sighed, "Ok maybe one or two big charges but they are only be in the joint for a few days…"

"What were the charges?" Gabriel asked.

I watched him walking around the room, "Under-age drinking, but before you say anything I don't drink. And disturbing other neighbors…" I left out the other major thing so he won't have bad perspectives about anyone.

Gabriel sighed sitting down on the couch putting his head in his hands, "That's it you're grounded –,"

"For what?!" I asked in outrage.

"For lying to me about just sleeping over Heather's and for going to a party without telling me –,"

"I knew you'll say no! C'mon it's a high school party besides have you ever went to one when you were my age?!" I yelled.

Gabriel glares at me, "Upstairs now!"

"You're not my parents!" I screamed.

Gabriel face was full with rage, "I know I'm not but I'm putting more responsibility for you than those people ever did!"

I replied, "My mother did! It was just the bastard who –,"

"Upstairs now Rachel you just made it three days for cursing –,"

_For cursing?! _"You call that cursing? You curse why I shouldn't?!"

Gabriel grabbed me and carried me towards my room I tried to pull him away he threw me on my bed and he slammed the door locking it. I crossed my arms glaring at the wall. _Seriously for cursing?! I didn't even curse! I was speaking my mind! He's the most strictest person alive! He thinks what I did was wrong?! He murdered dozens of people and he thinks that I did something horrible!_

I walked over to my window watching the MNJ riding their bikes around the houses. I quietly pulled out my phone texting Luke and Alex… **Brother grounded me for stupidest reasons! Can't get out of my room for three freakin days! **

Luke texted back **Damn...**

Alex wrote back in all caps **WHAT! SNEAK OUT OR IM COMIN UP!**

I sighed writing to Luke **I think we are going to need Jessica earlier then I thought... Call her and tell her that I have an older brother who is super lonely and needs to get out of my business!**

And to Alex **Don't you dare come up! He's still in the house!**

Luke remarked **Alright get him a girl and calm his strict ass down! Ok giving her a call and tell her my friend has a 'hot' brother who's single.**

Alex wrote… **Who gives a damn!**

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel sighs putting a fist over his temple; he turns on his computer and dials his boss's number, "Sir I need to stay home and look over my kid, I can still pull files for the case in on my computer…"

"You can't afford to lose another day of work Grey –,"

Gabriel sighed, "I know sir but –,"

"Do you have anyone that can look after your kid?" His boss asked.

Gabriel thought for a minute and he nods, "I do but–,"

"Then get him to baby sit your kid and come back to the office pronto!" He orders and hangs up Gabriel sighed again and vanished. _He better look after her! Or I'm not giving him another chance of living! _Gabriel pops into a marble floor house. He peers around and spots the guy he was looking for.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I opened my window spotting Alex running up the porch steps. I whispered in a hiss, "Don't!" I heard footsteps on the steps I waved Alex warningly and swiftly pulled my curtains in front of the open window as my door unlocked. Gabriel walked in with Peter, Peter smirks at me slightly I stared at my brother, "Got to go back to work?"

Gabriel ignored my question, "Peter is going to babysit you until I get back –,"

"I don't need a babysitter…" I mumbled.

Gabriel glares at me and he turns to Peter, "Don't let her out of this house and none of her friends are allowed to step a foot through the door."

Peter nods, "Got it."

Gabriel evaporates I crossed my arms annoyed, "You know you don't need to look after me, he's just piss."

Peter remarks, "Huh what did you do to make him to ground you?"

I sighed, "Told him I was sleeping over my friend's house and I went to a party…"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "That's it? He needs to lay it off –,"

"Also the party was hosted by a girl I hated so me and my friends trashed the place and called the cops on them."

Peter looked impressed, "High school… the parties were the best. Are the parties still crazy?"

I nodded, "Crazy with alcohol and loud music," I added seeing his curious face, "And no I didn't drink any."

Peter grins, "Good for you. I don't think he'll be too pissed it's just a party."

I noticed Peter's wedding ring, "How's Emma?"

He smiles, "She's fine pregnant too, she's extremely excited but I don't think I'm cut out to be a dad yet…"

I smirked, "Don't worry you'll be a great dad! Have any names yet?"

Peter shrugged, "If it's a boy maybe junior, or Nathan. And if it's a girl maybe Monica, or Juliana not one hundred percent yet."

I smiled at him the curtains blow and I stepped in front of them Peter noticed, "Going somewhere?"

I shook my head, "No…" A hand went through the curtains touching mine and I nervously smiled at Peter I pushed the hand out. "So you are going to stay in my room the whole day?"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "If I have a daughter I would never let that kid come into her room."

"What kid?" I asked hastily looking around my room.

Peter didn't looked fooled he walked over to me and pulled my curtains showing Alex kneeling down on the steep roof. Alex smiled sheepish at Peter, Peter peers at me I smiled, "Oh that kid…"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah that kid, boyfriend?"

I sighed, "Yeah…"

Peter sat my dresser, "Kid you are really pushing his buttons."

"He did say through the door, he actually coming in through the window…" I replied Alex waits patiently.

Peter remarks, "This is why you're grounded… kid get in here I don't want ambulance coming if you fell." Alex jumps in and nervously smiles at Peter and me.

Alex mumbles, "Are you like her brother?"

I nudged him Peter raised an eyebrow, "What you mean by that?"

Alex shrugged, "Like powerful…"

Peter stared at him, "Yes… if you know about power why you are risking coming up here?"

"Not really scared of what you guys can do." Alex shrugs.

I remarked, "Oh really? Why you ran out when my brother caught us in his room?"

Alex smiles, "I'm only scared of him since he tried to kill me."

Peter replied, "Wow he tried to kill you… nice a kid who enrages Sylar is a friend of mine." Peter grins and put out a hand.

Alex cautiously shook his hand I replied, "Alex this is Peter."

Peter grins, "Nice meeting you. Rachel if he finds you're little boyfriend in your room I'll just save my own back and tell him I didn't know."

I remarked, "Wow you're nice. But it won't work he'll tell your lying."

Peter cursed, "Ok I'll beat it out of here when I have an opportunity to get that cool power of his."

Alex looked puzzled Peter added, "I can steal any power from anyone if I come in contact with them."

"Cool." Alex replies.

I remarked, "So you of all people have to make sure I don't leave this house."

Peter shrugs, "Yeah guess he doesn't have many options. But he knows I won't let you out though –,"

"To save your own self from his wrath," I added.

Peter grins, "Yeah I bet he'll give a threat saying you will never see your wife and child again if you don't listen! Which reminds me," Peter grabbed my hand and it glowed transferring my power to him, "If any funny business happens up here I'll know. So no getting out, other people coming in or…." He trailed off reading my raging thoughts and grinned wider. He walked out closing the door.

Alex grins, "Wow he's really different from your brother."

"Tell me about it!" I sighed.

Alex drew a breath, "Can't go outside?"

"Nope…" I fell back on my bed Alex peers at me, "So why he ground you?"

I sighed, "I supposedly lied about not staying over at Heather's house, going to the party without telling him."

"If you told him he would said no."

"That's what I said! Also he grounded me for cursing –!"

"Cursing? Really that's totally lame everyone curses when they're pissed off!" Alex replies bewildered.

"He's overly strict! Won't let me do anything! I had to convince him to move to New Jersey!" I muttered Alex put his head on my other pillow and put an arm around me.

"I wonder what he do if he's only around Luke's age…"

I shrugged, "I don't know he'll care less about me… but at least he told me he actually cares for me."

"What's caring if you can't be a teen?" Alex asked.

I sighed, "Well he just needs a girlfriend."

Alex nods, "Luke said he's calling in his hot older cousin." Alex pulled in and kissed me; I put my head on his arm he played with my hair whispering, "Did you read what the newspaper thing says?"

I shook my head and pulled it out of my pocket he peers at it when I read it:

Middletown New Jersey has its own ghost stories creeping around everyone's minds. The stories of 'The Slaughter House' still scare our first and second generations. It is said that a psychopath killer lurked in that very house… stories started to buzz around after the year 1981 when the owner of that house, Simon Grey, disappeared for a few weeks with his wife and four year old son. When Grey came back there was no report of his son or wife.

At that time the neighbor next door was suspicious, "I woke up one night hearing scraping noises coming next door in the backyard. I curiously looked out my bedroom window seeing Simon digging a ditch at first I thought he was doing yard work but I saw him throw in a seat from a car." We asked him what he thought Grey was doing, "Well he was definitely hiding something." A few days afterward police found Simon Grey's wife in a canal fifty eight miles away from the neighborhood only thing around the area was a diner police ran a profile on Grey but there wasn't enough evidence to hold the investigation together and the case went cold. No one ever found the son.

Other rumors came around when neighbors saw women going into the house with Grey and never came out… People around the area say that they could hear screams and late at night also people can hear him digging. Police had repeatedly come into the house and asked Grey questions about the women. He just simply told them that they broke up and they left. Police searched the house and never found any evidence about the murder of his wife and the missing of these women.

But police still tried to hold Grey against some crime and the suspicion inflamed again when Grey's second wife had a daughter in 1995. The mother and her child were seen walking to and from the little girl's school. In the year 2003 the neighborhood heard what they called hell. Screaming came from the house reports the next door neighbor. The neighbor took a day off work and heard the screams. "It was horrific hearing that. In this neighborhood there are a lot of horrible people but this was the worst thing I had seen." He described it as a monster snatching a child away from its mother. "I quickly ran towards my window seeing into the little girl's room. I could see her running into the room and tried to block the door. I watched in frozen shock when she pulled up the window and hesitate to jump. The father was right behind her when he tried to grab her she fell out of the window into the bushes. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed 911 seeing Grey jump after his daughter and dragging her into the woods."

Many of the rumors had a similar story to it. Police held Grey in custody and put the daughter in child services but days later he was freed dragging his daughter with him. The child was seen the following day heading up the school bus people didn't have the heart to ask the girl what happen that day. "She's such a sweet little girl always walking around the neighborhood helping me with my groceries." Respond one of the elder women. The girl never talked about her home life and she is rarely seen going into the house. Neighbors became worried seeing bruises around her wrists and arms; police officers charged Grey with battery and possible rape charges but when on the day of the trial Grey vanishes taking his daughter with him.

Police marked the house around and they dug up the backyard finding a seat of a car with dried pool of blood and a woman's body. DNA shows on the seat it was Grey's first wife and the body was his second. The other women who had been seen walking into the house bodies were never found. But blood stains were found in the house and came back with four other victims still unable to find.

"Four other women were killed!" I gasped.

Alex shrugged, "Pigs can't find their bodies I'm thinking they didn't try hard enough…"

"They search throughout the whole house!" I replied.

"I doubt they search through the walls…" Alex trails off seeing my horrified face.

"In the walls?" I asked bewildered.

Alex nods, "Saw it in this movie with Shia Labeouf, the serial killer hid the women's bodies in his basement, and in the air vents in the walls. When the dude was trying to get Shia mom he and his friends sneak into the guy's house and when he fell found a body of a women wrap in plastic –," He stops noticing I was freaking out.

"Those women families…" I trailed off.

Alex looked bewildered, "Hell no, we ain't goin' in that house to search for those women!"

"Their families must be devastated! If that was someone you know will you want to search for them too?" I demand. Alex sighed nodding, "See? I bet if I tell Peter he might let me go to find the women I might know where they are…"

Peter walked into the room and stared at me, "Wow somebody wants to play the detective!"

"Are you going to let me give justice to those four families?" I asked.

"Sorry no deal, I don't have getting killed on my to do list thank you very much!" Peter replied.

"You can come if you like…" I responded.

Peter thought it over again and knowing Peter he always wants to play the hero. He sighs I pulled on both of their arms and ran down the stairs. "Alex, call everyone else and tell them to go to the Slaughter House."

Alex held onto my hand and Peter walked next to me, "We're doing this without calling the police?"

"When we find one body we'll call them!" I replied.

* * *

Everyone stared at each other nervously and at the house Luke remarks, "What happen to the brother?"

I pulled onto Peter's arm, "He hired a babysitter."

Peter tried to ignore the comment, "Actually he pulled me out of my own house and told me to look after you not babysit."

"So what gave you the idea to search the house?" Jason asked hastily staring at the abandon house.

"The newspaper article that said four women was never found after they went in that house." I pointed towards it.

Luke stared at me skeptically, "You sure you're up for it Rach? If you don't want to go in its fine –,"

"No I want to, my father ruined so many people lives and I'm going to fix it!" I replied.

Luke sighed, he remarks, "If any of you scaredy-cats don't want to go inside you are free to go."

Everyone stared at each other seeing if any will chicken out when nobody did Luke grins, "Ok there's nothin' to worry about the bastard died months ago!"

"Oh that makes me so much better Luke," Heather remarks.

Luke glared at her, "Would it be better if you have an adult with you?" Luke pushes Peter towards Heather.

Heather peers at Peter, "Yeah… also I would also be better if Tim and Pat are with me!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Sure what ever, Rach you with me. And I bet Mather is coming also."

Jason yells, "C'mon man, don't let Em, Romero and me alone! In horror movies the black guys always die first!"

Luke growls, "If it makes y'all happy come with me!"

Jason, Romero and Emmanuel gladly follow Luke I peered at Peter he looked calm but Heather clutched to his arm not caring that he's a stranger to her and had Tim and Pat walk close by her. Alex clutch my arm I grabbed Luke's and he calmly walked up the steps. I moved the pot over and took out the key I stuck it in the door but it was already open.

We quickly walked into the kitchen the smell of dust and smoke filled my nose. I took a breath and responded, "Ok they might be hidden in the floor or walls so break down everything if it looks suspicious."

"Rachel – why the hell are we doin' this without cops?" Heather asked.

"The cops last time stopped the search and they didn't bother to tear this place apart, well now we can!" I replied.

Luke replies, "Alright the places we should look are in the bastard's bedroom, the basement and Rachel's room –,"

I felt disgusted, "If he put a body in my old room I think I'm going to be sick…"

"So who wants the basement?" Luke asked everyone peered at each other anxiously Luke grins, "Alright my group gets it y'all get the rooms." Jason whimpers as we open the door to the basement.

I nervously clutch onto Luke and Alex, "Luke do you know what he did down here?" I cried shakily.

"Shh I know just think about bringing the families their daughters back…" Luke turns on the light. It flickered showing knives, axes and chains with blood on them. I felt a shiver go down my spine. _There was never this kind of stuff down here!_

"Damn I would have thought the pigs would take everything out of here!" Alex whispered staring at the eerie objects in the basement.

"They did guess some amateur wants to make an impression to scare kids who trespass." Luke simply replies picking up an ax. Luke walked over to one of the walls knocking on it, "Cement nice, strong enough to cage somethin'…" Luke slammed the ax at the wall cracking it slightly. He bangs it again the wall broke off slightly he kept smacking it making the whole bigger as a kickball. The smell was revolting I cover my nose and mouth, Luke coughs and axed the wall more to the left when the wall crumbled it showed bundles of bloody clothes and sheets.

Jason stayed far away from the corpse Emmanuel and Romero held their breaths. "Luke, don't touch it…" I responded teeth chattering standing stiffly.

Luke coughs, "Looks like she's been down here awhile gotta be up to 16 to 20 something years!"

"You think the other three are down here?" I asked holding my breath.

"Let's find out!" Luke walked over to the other wall and started to ax away when part of the wall fell Luke pulls out of his phone shinning it through the wall he yelped jumping back.

"What!" Jason cries.

Luke clutched his chest and took a long breath, "Found another one but this one been in here longer, it's already all bone, the geezer didn't even bother to warp it or nothing!" Romero picked up another ax and smashed it into the last wall he smashed it in three spots cracking the whole thing, when he hit it a fourth time the whole thing collapse but there was nothing in it. Romero took a quick sigh of relief.

"So far we found two, two more to go…" Luke pulls us towards the stairs we closed the basement door. I coughed getting in the fresher air. A scream from upstairs told us that they found the third body. We ran upstairs and ran into my father's room Heather clutches Tim tightly Peter and Pat covered their mouths looking down at the floor where the bed should had been. _When I was thrown in here by the reapers I was almost on top of her! _Peter mumbled holding his mouth from becoming sick, "Telling by the way this one was dress she had to be shove in there in the 90's…"

Luke replied, "Found two in the basement just one more to go…"

Peter remarked, "Damn this guy actually put her in his bedroom! This one was important to him."

I moved towards the body seeing her head carved open, "She's a special, see her head?"

Peter nods, "I thought Sylar was the only serial killer for specials…"

"You thought wrong, why do you think I was so scared of him?" I whispered.

"Is there another here?" Alex asked.

Pat shook his head, "Already checked the double floor board around her and smashed the walls."

I closed my eyes feeling the sick feeling again, "Please don't tell me the last woman is in my room!"

Everyone ran down the hall and opened the door all of my old furniture was gone Peter pulled up a hand and the boards flew. The skeleton had its arm on its face and stomach. And her mouth was open like she was screaming Peter shuttered, "Looks like she was put in here when she was live."

_I'm going to be sick! _I ran out of the room and went into the bathroom I threw up Alex ran in and held my hair back when I puked. "Let it out…" Alex mumbles. I felt lightheaded when I stood up Alex put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to walk down stairs to the others. Heather was pale and shivering, "Can – can we call – the police now?!"

"I'm good with that!" Jason chattered his teeth.

Luke came from outside and replied, "Called the cops."

We waited outside on the porch Peter was talking to Emma on his phone as the first cop cars came. Each car had two officers and they all stared at us skeptically one recognize Jason, "Well Norris you playing cop now?"

Jason shrugged, "Actually I came for the adventure of finding out the rumors of The Slaughter House was true and we found out it was!"

The officer asked, "Which rumor?"

Luke responded, "The rumors of the four women that dated Grey after the mysterious disappears of his wife and son never left the house…"

The officer looked white, "You telling me you found them?"

Luke nods, "You'll find two down in the basement and the other two upstairs in the bedrooms."

The officer stared at each other than to the ten of us. Two officers walked into the house we waited when they came out holding their mouths, "There're bodies down there alright…"

The officer that knows Jason beckon us over to him, "How did you know they were here?"

I replied, "Well I saw a newspaper article telling the ghost stories about police not finding four other victims and Alex –,"

Alex finished, "I remember a movie I seen when a serial killer who invites his victims in his house and the nosy teens went inside the house. They caught a glance of one of the victims in the air vent. And when y'all couldn't find the other women I thought he must have hid 'em in his own walls and floors. So we came to investigate…"

The officer peers at all of us, "You kids need to come down town –,"

"Why?" Jason asked bewildered, "My mama will kill me if I'm –,"

"Norris! You're not in trouble but the FBI was working on these cases around the area and they would like to ask questions and congratulate you." The officer responded.

Romero grins, "What we're gettin' special metals or somethin'?"

The officer shrugs, "It's up to them but I doubt it."

Romero grin widen, "Wow get a load when the whole neighborhood find out we solved a case!"

The officer rolled his eyes, "C'mon," Peter hanged up his phone and walked over with the rest of us as by twos and threes into each police cars. One of the cars stayed behind calling for more back up and autopsy crew down to the house pronto.

* * *

We walked freely into the police station Jason was very famous here. He grins at each police officer as the remarked, "He's back!" or "New record." The officers took us towards offices and desks. Men and women wearing suits or work clothes were busy working on white boards and files; I'm guess they were the FBI or CIA. The whole gang grinned and looked excitedly at all the cops.

Luke remarked, "I'm glad they ain't bringing us for the joint."

Peter walked near me looking anxious, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You should be in your room…" Peter sighs shaking his head.

The officer motions the ten of us into an office I caught a glance of the agents and groaned seeing him glaring at me.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel sighed annoyed seeing his sister, Peter and her eight other little friends walking into his boss's office. Gabriel got up and asked one of the police officers that walked them in, "What did the kids do?"

The officer grins, "They just found the four missing women connected to the Slaughter House."

"Did they now…" Gabriel trails off and walked over to the person second in charge on his team, "Rose I need to get into the boss's room –,"

Rose raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

Gabriel sighed, "Because my little sister is in his office right now, she supposedly solved four missing person cases."

Rose smiled her face wrinkled up, "Good for her, sure you can go up." She walks up to the office and he follows.

* * *

Rachel Grey

The man in the chair smiled warmly at us, "Hello my name is Agent James Patterson." We nodded our hellos. He continued, "You kids just solved four missing person cases over ten years old!"

Alex clutched my hand while Peter puts his hand on my shoulder. Agent Patterson smiles, "It's rare that nine children and one adult come across this… how you found them?"

Alex responds, "Well nobody found their bodies and stories around the neighborhood said four women never came out of the house… and I thought you need to think the unlikely. So the obvious places the geezer can hide four women had to be the walls and floors."

The agent asked, "And you are?"

Alex took a few moments but replied, "Alex Mather."

"Well Alex you and your friends were right about that, but what trigger the thought of searching for them women?" Patterson asked.

I peered at Luke he shrugs then nod I responded, "Well I thought to give justice to the four women families…"

Patterson peers at me, "You are Miss?"

"Rachel Grey."

"Hmm, is the man holding your shoulder your brother?"

I shook my head Peter adds, "I'm supposedly looking after her –," The door opens and Gabriel and a woman walked in Peter sighs pointing to Gabriel, "That's the brother…"

Gabriel glares at Peter and walked over to us, "I deal with you later," He whispers harshly to Peter. Peter smiles anxiously. Gabriel replies, "Mr. Patterson I'm sorry for my little sister –,"

Patterson grins at him, "No need to apologize Mr. Grey you're sister actually helped us to finish these cases! All of you will be recognized to the press, I think they are out in the offices." He peers at the offices the gang grinned excitedly and jumped out in the room. Gabriel held onto my shoulders keeping me from going. Peter touched Gabriel's shoulder it quickly glowed and Peter smirks at me quickly and swiftly walked out of the room. _Peter is going to run before Gabriel gets to confront him!_

Patterson lean on the desk front, "So this is your sister."

Gabriel squeezed on my shoulder painfully, "Yes… I told you I should had stayed with her, she gets herself into things –,"

"I'm glad she did or it would have taken longer to find those women." Patterson replies, "You're last name is Grey right? Are you related to the owner of that house?"

I responded, "I lived in that house for almost my whole life and I felt giving justice to those families that my father destroyed."

Patterson nodded, "Very generous of you, you know I read old police files about your father's charges –,"

"Sir, I really don't think we should disgust this manner right now…" Gabriel responded hastily holding my shoulders.

"No it's fine, I already know the charges and I don't like this bottled up." I whispered.

Patterson peers at me then at my brother, "He's right Ms. Grey you're allowed to step out of my office I need to speak to your brother."

Gabriel let go of my shoulders and I quickly walked out.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Patterson responds as the girl walks out, "You didn't mention that you're too involved in this case."

Gabriel replies, "I'm not too involved –,"

"Your father is the killer and he has rape charges on –,"

"I know but I don't know him well he gave me to his brother when I was young. And I just want to get the facts straight and profile him." Gabriel answers.

Patterson examines him, "Police also put you as a missing person in 1981."

Gabriel shrugs, "Guess you solved five cases."

Patterson asked, "Did she ever tell you where your father fled to before he was trailed?"

Gabriel responds, "She spoke of it but I'm not letting her go back in fear what that man did to her."

Patterson nods, "I understand."

Gabriel said, "She told me that he lived in a trailer surrounded by a forest, somewhere around New York and Pennsylvania boarder." Patterson nods writing down the notes.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Peter smirks at me and walked out of the station disappearing before my brother gets his hands on him. I listened to the gang as the grinned in front a camera crew and CNN spokes people.

The host was facing the camera and we all smiled big behind her as she talked, "The ghost stories of a neighborhood in Middletown just told the world that these rumors are true. Unsolved cases of four missing women in the early 1980s and early 1990s had just been solved thanks to nine brave and curious teenagers. These kids came together and thought the unthinkable that parents will never believe…"

She hands the microphone to Luke everyone just smiled behind him Jason grins and waved mouthing, "Hi Mom!" Luke took a deep breath when the camera was on him, "Well my friend Rachel –," He grabs my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "Had a paper article tellin' the story about the Slaughter House and the four women that never came out of the house."

She pulls the microphone towards her, "And who thought of the idea of going into the house and trying to find these women?" She points the microphone towards us.

Luke nudges me and I took the microphone, "I wanted to give the women's families back to them because they must have been looking for them for years. And my boyfriend thought of the idea of where to look for the women."

Alex put an arm around me and spoke, "Police can't find 'em for this long and I thought of 'em not lookin' hard so why not try and tear the whole place apart? If someone I love was missing I would want the whole suspected place search through every brick and wooden floor in the place –,"

"Where was these women found?" The host asked.

Luke responded pulling Romero, Jason and Emmanuel in front with me and Alex, "We searched in the basement. While –," Luke pulls Tim, Heather and Pat towards the front, "They searched the bedrooms upstairs."

The host nods, "But where exactly where they hidden?"

Luke replies, "In the basement two were put in the walls."

Pat responded, "And the others were in the floors of each bedroom."

The host turns back to the camera, "This is CNN New Jersey." The camera red light turns off and the host smiled at us, "Is it's alright with you kids if we have your names when we go on at six?"

We nodded she smiles, "Great!" The game wrote down all of their names but Luke stopped me from putting mine on the paper and he gave it back to her, "Thank you." And she walks out with her camera crew.

I frowned Luke remarks, "Lighten up at least you know you got credit they don't need to know anything about you or they'll come back with more questions." I sighed knowing he may be right.

"Cool we hit the news!" Romero grins.

Emmanuel remarks, "At least we actually did a good thing to be on the news."

Luke turns towards me, "Geez you think your brother is pissed?"

I nodded, "He might but I think he's angrier at Peter then me!"

Luke looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

I smirked, "Peter beat it out of here before the news people came in."

"I think we should do the same thing Peter did…!" Luke mumbles staring behind me.

Gabriel put his hands on my shoulders, "You missy should be at home…"

"Ha, yeah about that…" I smiled innocently turning around he cross his arms, "I was playing hero…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Uh huh…"

"So are you going to take me home and lock me up?" I asked.

Gabriel sighs, "No, I still need to work but I'm thinking of putting my trust in all of these police officers to keep an eye on you rather than Petrelli."

"Peter was watching me he didn't let me go in the house by myself."

"Rachel, don't push it." Gabriel warns.

"Ok, ok sorry I was just saying…" I replied.

Gabriel pulls me away from the gang they wave nervously bye to me and ran out. Gabriel sat me down on a chair, "Stay."

I rolled my eyes and twirl around in the chair I pulled out my iPod and ignored all the cops working. I twist my iPod to the side and played Angry Birds.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel went back to the table where the rest of the agents were. He tried to keep his mind off of his sister and more on the case. Rose smiles at him, "It's hard to be a single parent."

Gabriel sighed nodding, "Tell me about it, it hard enough not growing up with her –,"

"Well you must know something about her."

Gabriel smirked slightly, "I know she's not the best listener…" Gabriel stood up getting annoyed with the shrieking of birds and walked over towards Rachel.

He grabs the iPod out of her hands, "Hey!"

Gabriel put it in his back pocket and opens his hand, "Give me your phone."

She glares at him, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Think of something. Phone." Gabriel kept his hand out.

She scowled, "You really love boring me don't you –,"

"Want to make it longer?" Gabriel asked.

"No sir." She growls putting her phone in his hand.

He put it in his pocket and walked back towards the table Rose shook her head, "I don't think taking her phone and her game would help much."

"Well she's supposed to be grounded so no technology." Gabriel replies he pulls out her phone as it started to vibrate.

Rose warns, "Gabriel, don't get into her business."

Gabriel peers at her then at the phone _Hmm Alexander just texted her…_

* * *

Rachel Grey

I sighed and peered at my brother, _what to do? _I looked at the desk and pulled out paper and a pen sketching a bunch of roses. I felt my pocket and pulled out three dollars I sat up and peered around for a snack or soda machine then I spotted a snack machine at the front door. _Mmm snack machine… _I took one last glance at Gabriel but he was too busy in his work, I slowly stood up and creep over for candy. I examined every snack in there and I pushed my dollar and pressed E2 Twix fell to the bottom of the machine. I bend down and scoop it up I smiled and took a delicious bite of cookie and chocolate.

I walked back over to the spot I was banished to be in. Gabriel watched me coming back to my seat I smiled at him and waved my chocolate bar he tried to hide his amused face. I twirled around and hit a key on the computer it blinked on I smiled and turned my attention towards it. I put my chocolate in my mouth as I went on the internet typing .com I smirked at Gabriel he stared at me knowing something's wrong. I typed "Drop the World" by Eminem and Lil Wayne. I looked around for any earphones remembering Gabriel not taking my own just my iPod… I plugged it in and put them in my ears hitting play for the music video.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

After he packed up his things he peered over to Rachel, she had her feet up with her in her chair. She was asleep with the earphones in her ears, it was fifteen minutes to eleven Gabriel said goodbye to everyone and grinned softly walking over to her. He pulled out the earphones and put them in his pockets he twist the chair and put his arms under her and picked her up easily. She moved slightly and lean her head on his shoulder, wrapping her feet and arms around him. The late working women smiled at her Gabriel walks out of the building unlocking the car. He opens the backdoor and put Rachel in the car, she opens her eyes peering at him and laying back closing her eyes again.

Gabriel jumps in the car and drove back to the house when he opens the back door he caught himself admiring her _she looks so cute when she's sleeping… why can't she be like that all the time? _"Come on Rachel." He whispers.

She groans putting her arms out whispering, "Carry me!"

He sighs smiling picking her up all the way to her bedroom and tucking her in. He watched her turn her head sideways on the pillow and he quietly pulled out her things onto her dresser. Gabriel disappeared and came downstairs and turned on the TV. While the news was on he searched on through the fridge finding left overs.

* * *

Rachel Grey

_"You found my women congrats!" _Simon grins mockingly, _"Too bad I didn't have the chance to put you down there…"_

I nervously opened my eyes the skeleton was sitting near my feet. Goosebumps covered my body, _"You're not so smart a fifteen year old found your hiding places."_

The skeleton laughed heinously, _"I only wanted you to find them! Did you like the beaut blond I stuck under your room?"_

I shook my head swiftly, _"You're a sick bastard –,"_

He laughed harder, _"Ya know I knocked her out and stuck her under the wood when she woke up she scream and cried! I heard her getting weaker and weaker and finally the air left her lungs! I love that feeling!" _He jumps on top of me and held his boney hands around my neck. I kicked and held his hands trying to pry them off. My heart started to burst and I had trouble breathing I tried gasping out a yell but I couldn't. I cried trying to kick him off. He chuckled, _"Oh and you thought I couldn't hurt you 'cause I'm dead!" _I closed my eyes and wished for him to be gone, when I open them he was gone I gasped and coughed. I clutched my neck I ran to the door and opened it running down towards Gabriel's room. When I open it he wasn't in there but Simon was he grinned, _"Can't get rid of me!" _

_"Oh yeah let's see about that!" _I yelled shutting the door I ran down stairs I found Gabriel on the couch he stared at me puzzled. I raced towards him and put his arm over me, lying next to him. Gabriel peers down at me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded closing my eyes feeling safe next to him. Gabriel sighs, "Is he bothering you again?"

"No, it's just my mind playing tricks on me –,"

"Are you sure? That happened to me once you know…" Gabriel replies tighten his arm around me.

"Please don't say that…" I whispered afraid to open my eyes.

Gabriel sighs, "Rachel, you can stop this you just need to try to control it –,"

"I tried I finally made him go away just before he kills me!" I cried.

Gabriel pulls me away slightly from him to look at me, "He tried to kill you?"

I nodded, "It's not a big shocker! He was strangling me and I could feel myself suffocating I wished for him to be gone then he was only for a few seconds."

Gabriel examines me, "Rachel he can't hurt you if you don't let him."

"It's hard! When he shows up just the horrible things he –," I trailed off and cried hugging him.

Gabriel hushes me, "He's not going to hurt you with me here…" Gabriel puts me on his lap hugging me close to him.

"You promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," Gabriel turns off the TV and peers at me, "I can help by taking him off of your hands."

"You don't need to he just bothers me sometimes when I have a restless day…" I whispered closing my eyes.

I felt Gabriel getting up and walk up stairs, "You can sleep in my room as long as you want."

* * *

I groaned when the sunlight hit my face I covered my eyes but I was too awake to go back to sleep. I could hear the water running from the bathroom across the hall. I yawned and hop out of bed to change. I noticed my phone and iPod on my dresser I flipped open my phone seeing two messages from Alex. **Damn can't believe your brother works at Popo central! **Alex also texted… **Hello? You there! The bastard took your phone didn't he? alright talk to ya later. **

I sighed writing back. **I finally got my phone back!**

A few seconds Luke name pop up **Hey Jess is coming over my house in a few hours so tell her to dress up?**

** Yup, I'll make sure Gabriel is dressed up too!**

** Hold on how old is he? **Luke asked.

I frowned _The newspaper! _I pulled out the paper and scan the words seeing a year _1981 he was four… ok that was thirty years ago, so he's thirty four! Ok I bet Jessie is at least in her early thirties! _**Ok Gabriel is 34!**

** How did you figure that out? You asked him? **Luke asked.

**It was on the newspaper he was reported missing in 1981 he was 4 so I did the math. How old is Jessie?**

** She just turned thirty in February I think a four year difference ain't too bad! **

I put on my Vans and jumped down stairs for breakfast. My phone started to buzz and I flipped open my phone, **Should both of us go? If we leave them alone then your brother will suspect we're doing this on purpose Jess already knows so I guess I'll have to dress ok too... **

** Yeah I'll go too are you going to drive over to my house or meet at restaurant? **I asked when I was putting a waffle in the toaster

** Uh... meet up I guess... which restaurant?**

** I don't know somewhere romantic I guess... **I pulled out the warm waffle and searched the fridge for any syrup.

**Romantic eh...? Alright how 'bout an Italian restaurant I think you know the place it's down in the city.**

** Oh I know where ok met you guys at what time?**

** Huh what time your brother gets off of work? **Luke asked. _Hmm…_I spotted Gabriel coming down stairs, "Hey Gabriel what time are you coming back from work?"

Gabriel thinks for a minute then replied, "Uh around seven why?"

I shrugged, "Just wanted to know, am I still grounded?"

Gabriel examined me, "I'm still thinking about it, but if you behave yourself then I'll let it slid."

I smiled, "Great so can we go to a restaurant? I'm starting to get bored of take out and I would like to change the scenery!"

Gabriel smirks, "Sure what restaurant?"

"It's a great Italian place! Since you're from New York and all I would think you like pizza and different sorts of pastas…" I smiled.

Gabriel chuckles, "Ok, where's the restaurant located?"

"Oh don't worry I know where it is, oh and you should dress up it's a fancy restaurant and a lot of important people go there! One time the senator of Jersey was there!"

Gabriel remarks, "I'm not the problem you never dress up."

"Well I never go anywhere that needed to be dressed up for! So don't worry about me."

"Ok I won't!" He grins.

* * *

I looked through my books for a few hours trying to at least know a few stuff before the finals next week. Spanish won't be a big problem since the teacher will be saying things out loud in Spanish and he says the answers in English in his head, so score one for me! Language arts might just be writing a five paragraph essay. Science and Algebra on the other hand might be tough. History won't be a problem and Art no sweat it's a fun elective.

I told Luke what time to go and I ran into the shower brushing out my tangled hair. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and I looked through my closet for something nice for the dinner. _I should wear that gold dress only worn it like an hour, but I should wear all white or tan pants I bet Gabriel would think it will be too short for dinner. _I looked around my closet for pant but I only had jeans not really dressy pants. I pouted _Geez I should had at least got some good pants… Oh! Heather might have some! _I picked up my phone and searched for Heather's name and hit the call button.

"Hey Heather do you have like dressy pants to match my golden dress?" I asked.

"What it for?" Heather asked.

"Going to dinner to hook up my brother with Luke's cousin." I responded.

Heather replied, "Nice! Ok you said the gold dress right? Um…I got white jeans but I never really wear them because they get dirty really easy…"

"Sure I promise to not get a stain on it!" I swear to her.

She laughed, "Nah its ok don't really care for 'em."

"Ok great can you come over?" I asked.

"Alright you can't get out of the house?" Heather asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not risking it I really want my brother to go to dinner."

"Ok, ok I'm on my way!" She hangs up.

I put on the dress and I brushed out my hair and made my line to the side changing my style a bit then dosed it with gel. I stuck in my crystal earrings and fixed my necklace on my neck. I smiled putting lip gloss on and the rest of my makeup. The doorbell rang I jumped down stairs and opened the door.

Heather smiles, "Hey got the jeans!" She walks in and handed me the white jeans.

"Thanks!" I grinned sliding into them.

"So trying to hook up your brother and Luke's cousin together… hmm…" She grins.

"Yeah…" I smirked.

She sat on my bed, "So what scheme you planning?"

I stared at her bewildered, "Why would you think I'm planning something?!"

She shrugs, "Well you don't just try to hook up your brother without a reason…"

"Well he has nothing to do just work, work and more work! So I'm helping him to have a good time…"

"Uh huh…" Heather replies still not convince.

I sighed, "Alright I want him to be less strict and hoping to get him out of the house a few times."

Heather raised her eyebrow, "Uh huh so you want the house all to yourself 'cause…"

I shook my head knowing what she's thinking, "Not that! Just maybe throw a party…"

Heather raised her hands, "Are you trying to get yourself grounded for life?!"

I sighed, "No… he won't find out I might want to throw one when he's traveling on business… it's too risky throwing one when he's out on a date you can never know what time he'll be back!"

"Why you trying to get a girlfriend if it's too risky for partying –,"

"So when he gets back from business he'll want to take her out on a date and it'll be a longer party day…" I grinned.

Heather nods, "Smart thinking, wow you definitely goin' to be popular with kids at school if you have a full party day! Day through night blast that's gonna sound hot when the whole school talks about it!"

"Best part I'm not lettin' the Social Reapers in!" I smirked.

Heather laughed and high fived me, "Oh I would love to see their faces! Oh you should have Luke and Romero definitely be the security guards so they won't let any Reaper or jock they hate in!"

"Oh yeah they both can easily throw them out!" I laughed.

She nods, Heather ripped a page out of my notebook for school, "You'll need to make a list of things we'll need! Ok first thing Luke and Romero guards the door –,"

"We should make a list of people who are invited –,"

"Nah where this is going we'll have kids from different schools coming, it'll be a chain reaction!"

"Then let's make a not invited list…" I replied.

Heather nods, "There you go!" Heather scribbled down names and circled a thousand times on Ashley's name, "Ok, definitely Ashley, Krystal and the rest of the cheerleaders…" she trails off writing all of their names.

"Wow you know all of them don't you?" I remarked.

Heather nods, "They have been major pains in my life since middle school so I know all of them."

"Don't forget football players –,"

"Don't worry I know Luke and Romero hate their guts and they won't let any of them in if they're on the list or not!" Heather wrote the name of the party "Day, Night Blast!" and list of people she dislikes and list of food and drinks.

"Also put down bathing suits we'll use the pool in the backyard!"

She grins, "Alright this will be the party of the year!"

"Shh! It won't be if my brother hears about it, ok he'll be home soon take the list –,"

"When you think the party will be? The weekend school starts in a few days you know…"

"Don't remind me I also have to study for finals…" I sighed.

"Tell me about it! I don't want to get held back so I'm studying my butt off!" Heather replies grabbing the list.

"I should get pool stuff and chairs…" I replied.

Heather nods writing it down, "Don't worry about seating we'll bring in chairs from everybody's houses." Heather jumps down the stairs and she grins, "Tell me how the dinner plans out!"

"I will!" I smiled.

* * *

When I was finishing writing down a note for one of my exams; a knock on my door distracted me, "Come in!" I shouted not looking up scanning through the page for any good advice for knowing.

The door opens and Gabriel smiles wearing a dressy long black and gray shirt with black pants and shiny shoes, "I'm glad to see you're using your time wisely…"

"Yeah… I need to get caught up I have exams all of next week!" I replied.

Gabriel looked at what I was wearing, "Where did you get that?"

I smiled at him, "Well I went shopping with Heather and we found great outfits!"

"Huh uh I can see that, are you ready to go to dinner?" He asked.

I jumped off my bed and slip into my sandals, "I am now!" he walks behind me and unlocked the car. I jumped in the passenger seat my phone buzzed and I read what Luke said, **Ok we're driving now!**

** I'm too, see ya there! **I replied Gabriel peers at me, "Who you texting?"

I closed my phone and smiled at him, "A friend."

Gabriel nods his head knowing I'm not saying who and put the car in reverse. I changed the subject, "When can you teach me how to drive?"

Gabriel tilt his head to look at me, "You're too young to drive isn't the law to drive is eighteen?"

I smiled at him, "Well yeah but everyone knows how to drive I'm the only one with less experience!"

Gabriel shook his head, "If everyone jumps off a cliff will you?"

I frowned, "If we had bungee cords yeah!" Gabriel glared at me I added, "No, I'm scared of heights anyways."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I might if there are no other cars."

I replied, "I drove twice before you know! One time the bus and the other a SUV –,"

"Last time I check you drove the bus into a building and the SUV was smashed by other people driving too close to you." Gabriel remarks.

"Hey that was their fault I was trying to run them over so I can get outta that place!" I argued.

"See? That's why I'm not letting you drive you get too caught up in where you want to go. You don't pay attention on the road."

I sighed watching him drive out of the neighborhood, "The restaurant is in the city." Gabriel turns the wheel and turned right I muttered under my breath, "Well Luke will be happy to teach me how to drive…"

"I won't let him," Gabriel replied hearing me easily.

"I promise I'll be a good drive –,"

"I know you will but not now, you're underage." Gabriel responds keeping his eyes on the road.

_Sometimes I hate being a kid! _I stubbornly thought.

"Not driving isn't going to ruin your life kid." Gabriel replies.

"Well I won't be able to go anywhere –,"

"Even with a license you won't be going anywhere because I'll have the car and I'm not buying another one." Gabriel adds.

* * *

Gabriel parked the car and we walked out onto the sidewalk I looked up at each name of the stores and restaurants. I smiled seeing the Italian name I opened the door peering around the customers seeing Luke waving at me. He sat next to a beautiful woman wearing a long red dress. I smiled pulling Gabriel along. Gabriel looked at Luke and examined the woman, "We're having guest?"

I nodded Luke stood up and hugs me Jessica stood up and hugged me too I smiled at her. Jessica smiles at Gabriel holding out her hand, "Hi I'm Jessica."

Gabriel stares at her and put on a grin, "Gabriel," shaking her hand. I sat next to Jessie and sat in front of Luke. Gabriel sat across from Jessica. Jessica smiles at everyone she replies to me, "It's great to see you again! You and Luke look so grown up!"

Gabriel peers at me narrowing his eyes I smiled, "Uh Gabriel Jessie is Luke's cousin; I met her a few times when I was younger."

Gabriel nods, "So you grew up in Middletown?"

Jessica nodded, "I went to North High School, and moved onto campus in Princeton when I got a scholarship for the Extracurricular Art and now I cardiograph ballroom dancing."

Gabriel smiles at her impressed, "Princeton? That school is hard to get into."

Jessica smiled, "Well I worked hard on my danced moves and my studies and they finally accepted me."

"I went to NYU it took long hard days of studying to get accepted I went into Mechanics, but know I work in the FBI…" Gabriel trails off staring at her.

"FBI it must be a dangerous job." Jessica smiled.

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm not a field agent yet but I'm getting my first shot in a few days."

Luke peers at me mouthing, "Did you know?"

I shook my head trying not to break Jessie's and Gabriel's conversations. Luke texted me, **He's leaving and he didn't tell you?**

** I guess he just got the news...**

The waiter came and he asked, "Hello, I'll be your waiter these evening, would you like to start out with beverages?"

Luke grins, "Do you have Coronas?" Jessica glared at him he grins wider, "I was kidding you have Rootbeer?" The waiter nods writing down. Luke remarks, "Happy?"

Gabriel smiles at Jessica, "Can we have red wine?"

Jessica smiles sweetly at him.

The waiter asked me, "And you Miss?"

"Yes, I'll have Sprite." I ordered, the waiter nods walking off.

I remarked to Luke, "Really a Corona?"

He grins at me, "What! Just wondering it's a refreshing drink!"

Jessica shots at Luke, "Do you want me to tell Aunt Sara?"

Luke smirks, "C'mon I was just askin'!"

Jessica rolled her eyes replying to Gabriel, "I'm sorry about my cousin –,"

Gabriel grins, "Don't be. Rachel can be the same way…"

Luke and I yelled, "We can still hear you!"

They laughed and went back to talking to each other Luke grins and moves his head stiffly pointing at them raising his eyebrows. I smiled and nodded knowing he was gesturing that the plan was working.

Our drinks came and I twirled the straw around in my soda. _It feels so weird being on some else's date! _Luke was looking disgusted too. He saw me looking at him and he grinned, "So you studying?"

I sighed, "Yeah… I really need catching up!"

Luke smirked, "Don't we all?"

"Yeah I guess so, it was kinda my fault for that…" I replied.

Luke shook his head, "Nah it was our entire fault for coming with you, but we didn't have a choice did we?"

"No kidding!"

The waiter put down garlic rolls and my stomach growled with hunger as the sensational smell came to me. I grabbed one and took a bite Luke took one also he was playing around with his phone. He peers at me puzzled and hand me his phone I peered at it. Pat was texting Luke, **Found Heather writing down stuff for a Day, Night Blast thing know anyone who was throwing one?**

I sighed waving it away. He looked at me curiously and kept texting my phone buzzed **Nice! Totally will be best blast ever!** I smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

After dinner I could definitely tell Luke and I did the right thing. I never saw Gabriel laugh and smiled that much in one day! They walked out together side by side talking leaving Luke and me behind them. Luke put up his hand up and I high fived him, _"Best plan I ever did!"_

I smiled pushing the thought to him, _"We ever made."_

_ "Yeah my bad." _He nods grinning. We watched as Gabriel opened the door for Jessica to her car and closed it behind her. Luke hugs me and said goodbye running to his cousin's car. I walked over to my car and slid into the passenger seat.

"So are you going to another date with her?" I asked.

Gabriel grins, "Tomorrow, she invited me to one of her dances at the theater."

"Cool! You're a field agent now?" I asked.

Gabriel nods, "Yeah… usually it's only takes up to four days if we're lucky. Depends how long we solve the case and get the bad guy."

"So I'm going to be sleeping over at Heather's if it's takes very long?" I asked.

Gabriel peers at me, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course –,"

"Don't go to any parties this time ok?" Gabriel replies.

"I won't go to any!" I assured him _he never said don't throw one!_

"Also you should be studying for those exams." Gabriel responds.

"I was earlier." I replied.

"Good." Gabriel smirks.


	17. Disaster Central

**Hello readers! Thanks you for favoriting and following! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I jog down towards the courts where everyone played basketball. Heather was bouncing a basketball on the empty court while the guys battle each other out at best dunks. I ran over to her and smiled, "My brother is hooked up with Jessie!"

She smirks, "Give me the details!" She jumped and made a basket.

"Ok Luke thought of the restaurant and we met up with them and when he saw Jessica his eyes lit up!" I grinned.

"Nice! You think it'll last long?" She asked passing the ball to me.

I dribbled the ball and thought, "I hope so… they have a date tonight at some dance theater down town."

Heather nods, "So when you think we should have the day, night blast?"

I shrugged, "My brother is starting traveling soon, but we shouldn't do it this weekend since he just met her–,"

Heather nodded, "Also we have exams and I bet everyone is studying for them so what about next weekend? Everyone will be in party mode! How 'bout we start Saturday? We'll need to get drinks and food at your house before the day blast and equipment!"

"Sure I'm hoping Gabriel will be working on the weekend and traveling somewhere far from Jersey!" I smirked.

"Ok… we'll have everyone bring the drinks and food over the day before so your brother won't suspect anything, and when the minute he leaves we will set up a DJ area, bring in pool toys and set up a game system!"

"Where are you going to find a DJ set?" I asked.

She shrugs, "Luke can get hook up with the DJ guy from Harmony Bowl,"

"Ok great now for the exams…" I sighed.

"Let's not think about them!" Heather shouted, stealing the basketball and running up towards the basket making a layup. I grabbed the ball and aimed for the top of the box and shot it in.

"You think the guys will let us play?" I asked.

Heather shrugs peering over to them Romero ran and jumped up making a slam dunk and swung on the rim. "Well if we get to steal their ball then we can totally make 'em let us join in!"

I nodded, "Alright but we can't let them have this ball either."

Heather passes the ball to me and we walked over to where the guys shot the hoops when Alex shot it Heather dove to catch it and we both dashed away from them running with both of the balls.

"Hey give us the ball!" Jason shouts running after us.

We looked over our shoulders seeing all the guys running we yelled, "NO!" and ran faster. A few of the guys broke off and tried to corner us but we side stepped them. I shouted, "You will never see these alive if you let us play!"

Tim was the fastest runner and he caught up with us Heather screams and tried to push him away as he puts his arms around her and hugged her stopping her from running. I screamed as Alex went in front of me letting me run into him. We fell on top of each other, Alex grins and hugged me then took the ball out of my hands, "So you want to play eh?"

I nodded sitting up Alex jumped up helping me.

Alex threw the ball at Jason, Jason remarks, "You girls can't play –,"

"Why can't we?!" Heather and I shot.

Jason replies, "'Cause y'all will get hurt!"

I crossed my arms, "Really? How 'bout you worry about yourself and just let us play!"

Everyone laughed Alex grins, "Y'all can play…" I smiled at him he put an arm around me, "How about Tim and me be packages with Ray and Heather."

Jason sighed, "Fine,"

Heather and I were on different teams, I had Luke, Emmanuel and Jason, while Heather had Pat, and Romero. Alex was my wingman he grins, "I won't let anyone throw you down."

"Thanks…" I replied. I stayed behind with Alex and Emmanuel, Luke and Jason was in front. Pat past the ball to Romero and they dashed down the court I watched as they got close to us but Luke jumped Romero and got the ball he ran down running straight at Heather. Heather prepares herself Tim jumps in front of her and jumped up to block Luke's layup. Tim's hand made the ball fly from the hoop and both Tim and Luke fell backward taking the blow.

Heather grabbed the ball and dashed down her brother and Romero ran next to her protecting her from Emmanuel and Jason. I side stepped and let Heather shoot when she made it she smiles big and I high fived her. Alex raised an eyebrow, "She's on the other team!"

"I know but I would let her make baskets."

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed the ball throwing it to me. I ran down Emmanuel tackled his brother Alex and Luke ran with me Tim ran in front of us Luke jumped on him and I jumped up making a shot. Alex grins, "Not bad."

Jason remarks, "Guess it's easier to win with the girls…"

Pat grabs the ball Romero picked Luke and Pat kept running it was only me blocking him and the basket. Pat grins and ran straight at me I jumped up with him and his full weight knocks me out of the way. The ball flew in, I hit the ground I groaned and felt my back. Pat grins, "Sorry 'bout that!"

Alex pushed him and walked over to me when I stood up, "Still think you want to play?"

I remarked, "One push isn't going to stop me from playing!"

Alex nods, "Alright." Alex pasted the ball towards Luke, he ran down Pat jumps off to grab the ball but Luke ram him down and he made a dunk. Our team hollered in approval, Luke grins at Pat helping him up.

* * *

Throughout the whole day we shot baskets and fooled around, we took a break and went to a McDonalds close to the neighborhood. We all sat together Pat grins at me, "So you're planning a party?"

Everyone grinned and looked at me I sighed, "Well I'm hoping I can if my brother is gone –,"

"We're hoping to have it next weekend." Heather smirks.

"No we might if Gabriel is out of town." I remind her.

She nods Luke grins, "Well he will be gone! He said he'll be a field agent and they like travel three times each week! Also when he happens to get back on that day I'll have Jessie call him to catch a movie and dinner – I won't tell her why though."

Jason grins, "It gonna be awesome!"

"What happens if he gets back when the party is still on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He won't he ain't goin' to have time to get to the house and catch Jess at the movies and dinner so he'll skip going home and meet up with her!" Luke insured me.

"You think?" I asked not so convinced.

"I know! They should have a late movie and dinner, knowing Jessie she might want to go dancing somewhere, and we can pull the plug on the party at ten!"

Emmanuel grins, "That might just work! 'Cause since the party is during the day, people will get tired around that time of the night anyway if they'd been partying the whole freakin' day!"

Romero smirked, "So the date next weekend what time?"

Heather and I exchanged looks, "Saturday, 11 a.m. is when the music turns on." Heather replies.

"Great! I'll texted everyone the time and day, party of the year!" Romero grins flipping his phone texting rapidly.

Heather put the list on the table everyone bends in to read it. Heather points to Luke and Romero, "You guys are going to be the guard the door to make sure no guest that aren't invited get in…"

Luke stared at her puzzled, "Who's not invited?"

Heather smirks, "Social Reapers and your choice of which jocks."

Luke and Romero grins, "Alright! But not the whole day, right?"

I shook my head, "When the party starts the door is locked and when the doorbell rings you guys check to see if you like the people."

Luke nods, "Ok I'm good with that!"

Heather grins, "Also tell everyone to bring bathing suits it'll be a pool party also!"

Everyone grins Emmanuel hollered, "Beach Babes!"

I replied, "We need to get chips, and drinks but we can't bring them into my house just yet –,"

"So you guys need to bring them to her house on the day of." Heather finishes.

The guys nodded I added, "Luke can you get the DJ equipment from Harmony Bowl?"

Luke grins, "Yeah I can get it easily."

"Good! Now text everyone ya know!" Heather grins. Everyone pulled out their phones texting rapidly, **DAY/NIGHT BLAST AT RAY'S HOUSE! GONNA BE THE BEST PARTY OF THE YEAR! NEXT SATURDAY AT 11A.M. BRING BATHING SUITS, BABES AND Y'ALL PARTY MOODS! PASS ON THE MESSAGE!**

Everyone got messages back and they grinned, "BEST PARTY OF THE YEAR!" we high five each other.

* * *

We went down towards the grocery store and bought loads of chips and sodas. We were all supervised by the workers we each shared money to pay for the chips and drinks and we ran out.

Jason whispered, "What about the –,"

Luke nudged him, "Not now!"

"Hey Luke can you keep the chips at your house?" I asked.

He nods, "Sure –,"

Alex grins, "I'll take the soda –,"

"Don't drink any of it!" Heather shots at him.

"I won't! Not one drop!" Alex assured her grinning wider.

* * *

When I was home I took out my books and tried to at least study for some of the exams my phone ranged it was Heather, "Hey just forgot to tell you we have exams all in the morning through the afternoon then we're off for the rest of the day!"

"So we don't need to go to any of our other classes?"

"Nope just go straight to the class where you're going to be taking the exams; the school changed the schedule so each day we go to the only class that has the test and we're free to go!"

"Nice! I so don't feel like having the full day of school. What test do we have on Monday?"

Heather took a while to answer I heard her flipping through paper, "Uh tomorrow is first and second period…"

"Thanks so don't need to go to Art right?"

"Right," Heather agreed.

"Ok so I'm just going to study for History …" I put the phone on speaker and wrote down the note that the History test Monday. "What about the other days?" I asked writing down Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

"Hold on…" Heather rustled more paper, "Ok Tuesday for me… English and Spanish are on that day."

"Ok so those are third and fourth… I got Algebra and Spanish."

"Since we only go to two classes after school we should go out to lunch… we might not have Pat, Romeo and Luke with us because they have to take the SATs after they done their classes finals…" Heather trails off and adds, "Wednesday we both have Spanish the second part together and fifth hour…"

I wrote them down and asked, "Any on Thursday?"

"Yup we got the last period and that's about it… it'll be a shortest day depending how much time you need on that test…"

"Let me guess Friday is a regular day no test?" I asked.

"Nope everyone will be ecstatic when all that dumb testing is over!" Heather laughs.

My door opens and Gabriel grins I replied, "Heather, Gabriel just walked in…"

Heather screamed, "HI GABRIEL!"

Gabriel chuckled, "Hi Heather!"

"Going out?" I asked.

Gabriel smiles, "Just about to leave now, foods on the table."

"Left overs?" I sighed.

"Yes, but at least it's not take out."

"You need to learn how to cook!" Heather shouts in the phone I grinned at him.

Gabriel replies to the phone, "I will when I have time!" then to me, "Study, stop talking."

"I am just asked her what tests are this week!" I assured him and said to Heather, "Got to go need to eat!"

"Alright talk to you tomorrow!" Heather hangs up. I jumped off my bed and walked down to the table. I peered at the flowers curiously, "Is the theater thing going to be long?"

Gabriel shrugs, "No, but I'm also taking Jessica out to dinner."

I smiled mockingly at him, "Aw so romantic!"

Gabriel face turned red, "Oh shush,"

I laughed and sat down at the table spinning the spaghetti, "Have fun! And tell Jessie I said hi!"

Gabriel smirks at me and grabbed the flowers walking out of the door. I jumped off the chair and turned on the TV to MTV to hear music while I ate dinner. I brought down my History and Algebra books multitasking. _This week can't get any better!_

* * *

On Saturday I walked down towards Heather's house to study and hang out. I knocked on the door and Tim opens the door he grins at me, "Well I'll be! We are goin' to have a date study group!" He opens the door wider showing Alex grinning.

"Wow you guys studying? That's a shocker!" I remarked walking in with my books.

"We need to catch up to you girls we can't get held back and you girls goin' ahead without us!" Alex replies.

"Did you study at all yet?" I asked both of them.

Tim shrugged, "A little each day –,"

Alex shook his head, "Nah just waiting to study with you girls!"

Heather came down with her books and responded, "Lucky we're here to help you guys!" We sat on the floor in the living room marking off important papers.

Alex replies, "Spanish will be the hardest one!"

"No, not if you know what to study!" I replied pointing at the book, "The stuff that is bound to be on the test is the Culture sheets he gave us on each new chapter. Also the verbs and nouns are definitely being the whole test."

Alex sighed, "The only problem I don't have the Culture sheets…"

"Huh… good thing you got me!" I pushed the sheets towards him. I already highlighted the important ones and more factual ones. _Good thing I study it for the whole day yesterday! _

I scan down the chapters that Mr. Jane already discuss and made notes. Heather was already on the ball having hundreds on note cards and sheets of paper. Tim peered over her notes time to time getting down her answers.

I stared at Alex as he wrote down my notes for Spanish, "Did you even tried to remember the Spanish words?"

Alex grinned, "Good thing for me I'm half-Hispanic so I already know all the words it's just the culture and the different ways of the grammar gets me…"

I nodded, "Then Spanish isn't really the problem. Did you look at Mr. Jane's stuff?"

Alex nodded, "The more present day ones are no sweat just the ones back in the 1700s and 1800s are the problem."

"Ok then study the older stuff and you'll be easily passing!" I smiled at him.

"Wow never thought of that…" Alex muttered opening his History book. I glance back at my Algebra book looking over the different equations.

* * *

On Sunday was just the same but this time everyone went over my house. Jason jumped in with the four of us getting some studying done. While Pat and Luke study their level. Heather and I helped Emmanuel with the Spanish since that's the only class we have him in. Romero lied back and study things with a friend from his class, Mike.

Mike grinned at me, "So this is goin' to be the party house?"

"Yup, you got the memo?" I asked.

He nodded, "Told the whole junior year on Facebook!"

"Wow this will be the hugest party all time!" I grinned.

* * *

Monday I woke up with the chickens and took a shower and dressed before Gabriel even got up. I poured orange juice in a large glass and toasted my waffle; Gabriel came down already dress for work, "Morning, glad to finally see you up before twelve!"

I yawned, "Yup ready for testing!"

Gabriel grins, "Well I might start traveling this week but I'll tell you when I need to leave and when I might come back."

"Cool, so you have a gun and badge?" I asked. He pats his side that has a gun holder, "Whoa going after crazies?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ha funny, well we got a lead on one case in North Carolina found another victim that help gives–,"

"Sorry but I'm not interested in hearing about bad guys killing people in the morning when I'm eating breakfast thank you!" I replied cutting my waffle.

Gabriel chuckles, "Ok I won't tell you..."

"Are you going out with Jessica when you come back to Jersey?" I asked seeing if their relationship is getting stronger.

Gabriel shrugs, "I might see her when I get back…" He kissed my head, "I'll see you soon." He grabbed a jacket and walked out.

I looked at the clock it was almost six. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my backpack and throw my paper and notes in it running out of the door. I quickly raced towards Luke's house he waited outside for me and grinned, "Hey ready for the tests?"

"Yup study long for them!" I replied.

We walked down to the bus stop just in time as it came. Pat and Heather jumped on before us and we sat across from them. The Social Reapers jumped on all of the glaring at us, Heather and I laughed and high fived each other. The bus stopped and the rest of the guys jumped up.

Jason grinned at the Reapers, "Hey bitches, how was that party of yours?!"

Krystal glares at him, "Oh you know how it was!"

Emmanuel grinned sitting with Jason staring behind them, "Yeah heard y'all got arrested for drinking and drugs you naughty girls!"

Ashley snarls, "Would you shut the fuck up!"

Everyone roared in laughter Luke grins at her, "That what y'all get!"

"It was you!" Ashley roars.

Luke sneers at her, "Well, it kinda all started when you fuck someone and when y'all had to go too far with beating up Rachel –,"

The Reapers gasped Krystal yells, "You ruined my party!"

Jason laughed, "Sorry babe but that was your fault for throwing one! And the cops were the ones who ruined it not us!"

Ashley snarls, "You're going to get it!"

Romero and Emmanuel put frighten faces and yelled, "Oh I'm so scared!"

The Social Reapers glared at us and got quiet Heather grins at me, "It feels so good!"

* * *

For History we headed to the class. Alex holds my hand as we walked towards Mr. Jane. He smiled at us, "Welcome back Mr. Mather and Ms. Grey!"

"I'm glad to be back!" I responded sat in my seat, Alex and Jason sat close by.

"Every student needs to silence all their cellphones and bring their belonging to the front of the room please." Mr. Jane instructed us. As Mr. Jane read out the instructions for the test and handed out the test I paced myself working on my test silently bubbling in the answers.

* * *

After the test everyone went to their second period but I was so happy that we didn't need to go to our class and was able to leave! Jason, Tim, Emmanuel and Heather were the only ones with me who didn't have a test next period. Emmanuel asked holding up the keys to Luke's car, "Where to ya want to eat? I'm fine with any place around the area –,"

"Burger King is close enough." Jason replied.

Tim remarks, "Hmm burgers…"

"Geez its fine at least you get something to eat." I grinned at him as he sighs.

Emmanuel unlocked the car sitting in the driver's seat, "Does anybody have money in their pockets?"

"Yeah why you don't have any?" Heather asked. Emmanuel shook his head, Heather sighed, "I work hard for this money!"

Jason glanced at her, "And what do you do? Never seen you work –,"

"I babysit!" Heather responds.

Emmanuel asked, "Jay got any money for me?"

"Sorry man but this is all for me." Jason grins mockingly holding up his five dollars.

Emmanuel frowns turning the car down the street towards the restaurant.

"You ready for Spanish?" I asked changing the subject.

Heather sighed, "I hope so…"

Emmanuel shrugged, "Studied more than I'd ever done for that class."

* * *

At Burger King we raced each other to be the first in line to order. I sat down with my food looking over Spanish notes. Everyone sat at the tables outside minding their own studying business when Krystal and Lindsey with their boyfriends spotted us under the cool shade of the umbrella tables.

Emmanuel whispers, "Oh here come drama queen one and drama queen two…"

Jason remarks, "What do y'all lovers want?"

"How 'bout you shut your face!" The boyfriend snarls.

Jason yawns, Emmanuel and Tim stood, "You really want a problem? It's three against two not counting your bitches…" Emmanuel remarks.

Krystal's boyfriend grabbed Emmanuel and threw him down to the parking lot. Here was when the fights broke out. Jason and Tim tackles Krystal's while Emmanuel went for Lindsey's. They threw each other on the cement other students out of class watched with excitement and cheered.

Heather and I glared at the preppy girls, "You really want to settle your problems by fighting?" Heather remarks.

Krystal sneers at me, "Everyone is talking about your Day/Night Blast thing you really think it will be that hot?"

I shrug, "It's goin' to be better than your lame excuse of a party…"

Krystal snarls, "Why I outta –," She throw a punched I deflected it with my book and slammed it across her face she hit the floor. Lindsey back away _Oh that's the smart thing to do! _Krystal glares at me and ran after Lindsey their boyfriends followed them just before the employees of the place can tell us to leave.

The guys sat back down Jason remarked, "That was the easiest fight I've ever been in."

* * *

The next day was the same short test day; I walked back to my house when the bus dropped me off. _Three more days until fun! Ok need to study for… Spanish and English…_ I unlocked the door and put my backpack on the couch. I pulled out my books and set them on the table. I heard a door slam and Gabriel peers down at me in a towel, "Hi you're home early."

"Yeah since it was testing everyone gets out early when we finish each exam. Did you just get back?"

Gabriel nods, "I just got out of the shower, you have a lot tests to study for?"

I shrugged, "Uh just have two right now… and one tomorrow are you doing anything today?"

Gabriel thought for a minute, "Not at this very second…"

"Oh, well is it ok with you if I go study over at Heather's?"

Gabriel forced a smile, "Yes, its fine you can even sleep over."

I peered at him puzzled, "Really…? Are you sure last time you yelled at me for going to a party while I sleep over –,"

"I trust you that you're not going to any party." Gabriel replies.

"Ok… I'll need to get my clothes –,"

"I can get it for you," Gabriel walks into my room. I stared after him puzzled. I put my books in my backpack.

"I can get my clothes myself!" I jumped on the stairs Gabriel came out of my room and walked over to his room closing the door he grins at me anxiously I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing wrong I just have a – surprise for you and I don't want you to see it that's all."

"Uh huh… what's the surprise?" I asked.

Gabriel replies, "Something from my travels and if I told you it won't be a surprise…"

I walked into my room and grabbed my gray skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a jean jacket. I walked out noticing Gabriel with only his jeans on I stared at him, "What?!"

He shook his head, "Just wanted to say goodbye before you left." He came over and hugged me.

I pushed away and jumped down one step peering at my brother, "You know you're starting to freak me out a bit…" I jumped down to the door and ran out.

* * *

"Hey, just found out I'm sleeping over." I replied as Heather opens the door puzzled.

"Really, ok come on in… You're brother gone again?" Heather asked.

"Actually he's home but he kicked me out of the house, he said he had a 'surprise'." I pulled out my books on her kitchen table.

"What's the surprise?" Heather asked.

"I don't know he's acting weird…"

"You think he knows?" Heather asked.

I shrugged, "Doubt it he would have ground me right there. I bet it's something with his cases and he doesn't want me around to snoop in them."

Heather smiles, "I don't think the reason was for his cases…"

I stared at her puzzled, "What's the reason then?"

"Well maybe he wants _alone _time with Jessie…" Heather trails off and grins.

"I seriously doubt that!" I responded.

Heather shrugged, "You said he was acting weird –,"

"That can be anything!" I protested.

Heather raised her eyebrow, "What was he doing?"

"He was upstairs finish taking a shower –,"

"Are you really sure about that?" Heather asked smiling slyly.

I stared at her, "He had a towel –,"

"Was he wet?" Heather asked.

"I don't know –," I stopped myself remembering that I hugged him, "No he wasn't but he had to dry himself off."

Heather remarked, "Was he guarding his room?"

"How did you –," I stopped seeing her raise her eyebrow knowingly. I closed my eyes and groaned, "Oh my god, I just walked in it…"

Heather gasped and laughed, "Oh my god so I was right! Damn you're brother scores!"

I hid my face with my books, "You're right that's why he was acting like that, I must be an annoying gnat to him! I feel so terrible right now, he must be so embarrassed!"

"I think he's just fine…" Heather trails off changing the subject, "Ok so do you know anything about English? I took it already and it was the hardest exam this whole week! You need to know like all the vocab and stories!"

I sighed, "Thanks I'm glad I studied some of the vocabulary. I think we should study Science first, I'm way better in English then that…"

Heather remarks flipping the science book, "Let's go to chapter 16 learning about –,"

I glared at her knowing the chapter, "Never mind you go back to fifth hour then, while I stay in the land of reproduction!" Heather remarked grinning.

* * *

Gabriel went traveling on Thursday, and I tried not to bring up that awkward situation we were in on Tuesday. I was overly excited when he left, after school the gang came over on Friday, Luke grabbed the chips and placed them in the kitchen and Alex put the sodas in the fridge.

"Got the DJ equipment, where should I put it?" Luke asked.

"Uh over here in the living room." I replied pushing the couch more to the right. And Luke brought in a table to put on the stereo and CD scratcher on top of it and plugged them in. "I called the DJ guy from the bowling alley and told him to come at ten."

"Ok good!" I responded. Romero had come in with five beach balls, "For the pool!"

Pat was hooking up his Xbox into the TV, the rest of the guys who weren't doing anything blown up balloons. Alex helped me onto the roof as I locked the guest bedroom and he closed the window I flicked my pointer finger making the window lock. He smiles at me and pulled me to sit next to him.

"This will be the best party ever!" He grins kissing me, I kissed him back and lay on the roof watching the sun on the horizon he sighs and lay next to me, "This reminds me of the view of the Mississippi river…" he whispers putting his hand into mine.

"Yeah the only difference is no view of the river and Tim not jumping around." I replied. He chuckled and kisses me he went on top of me having his elbows on the roof keeping his balance as we made out. I pulled away and smiled I quickly peer over his shoulder looking through the next door neighbor's window and saw the woman looking at me weirdly. I pushed Alex and he sat next to me following my gaze. I waved to the neighbor embarrassed, "Hi Mrs. Devein!"

She pulls up the window and smiled, "Hello Rachel… I see your brother isn't back yet…"

"Oh he's coming back tomorrow afternoon, and oh tomorrow is his birthday and I'm throwing a surprise party for him. If the music too loud… just call me." I lied smoothly.

She nods, "Ok, tell him happy birthday for me, you can carry on…" she closed the window and curtains.

Alex peered at me, "Nice neighbor…"

"Yeah she's alright so you coming early to help me set up everything?" I asked putting my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm…how 'bout thirty minutes before it starts…" He replies.

"Ok –,"

I heard a window open and Heather yells, "Rachel! Where are you?!"

Alex chuckles and hollers, "We're on the roof c'mon over!" We look over where Heather clutched the wall.

"Hey what are you doing over here?" Heather asked still holding to the wall.

I shrugged, "Wanted to get away from everyone working. What's up?"

"Ok you know the party is in the morning and I thought we can sleep over your house rather than mine." Heather responded.

"Ok we can do that but we'll have the house to ourselves –,"

"I know that's why I want to come over! Pat is driving me nuts!" Heather yells.

"What did he do?" I asked sitting up.

"Does it matter?" Heather asked.

I shrugged, "No I guess not, bring over your clothes you gonna wear tomorrow." Alex climbed up where Heather was and I followed.

Alex grins mockingly, "You girls need protection tonight?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "I think anyone else will give us better protection than you!"

Alex grinned wider, "Ooh very feisty, you never change do ya?"

"Oh and you have?" Heather shots back at him.

Alex shrugs, "Depends on what you call changing, my thoughts about you never did change…"

"Would you two stop?" I sighed.

Alex winks at me, and Heather jumps through my window into my room. The three of us walked down stairs. There were thousands of balloons everywhere and Luke was playing around with the CD scratcher making a beat. Alex grins wider when the huge TV had begun the screen of Halo, "You got it set up?!"

Pat nods, "It wasn't that tough I got four remotes wanna test it out?"

Alex snatches a remote before Jason or Emmanuel. The four of them started the game and the blasts shook the whole house. Tim watched them play, "Ok when y'all die it's my turn!" Luke played around with the radio and found the hip-hop station.

I looked through the fridge for anything to feed everyone when I couldn't find anything I asked, "Do everyone want pizza?"

The MNJ yelled, "YES!" and I searched for a pizza place.

* * *

Everyone left my house around ten thirty to get ready for the party tomorrow Heather kept the channel at the Ion channel that had Criminal Minds on. "Hey you have a laptop?" She asked.

"Yeah –,"

"Good, I'll show you how big this party will be!" Heather smiled. I grabbed my computer and turned it on. Heather types in .com and typed in her email. I sat next to her seeing all the comments about the party.

"Whoa!" I gasped in astonishment as she clicks on upcoming events.

"Look how many people said they are attending!" Heather screaked.

I peered at the number and at the people's picture, "Nine hundred twenty three! You seriously think my house is that big to have that many kids?!"

"Don't worry people say they are attending to look like they'll be with everybody that's really going to be there and or something comes up; this post been here for a week so you're bound to have at least four hundred… it's the whole day not everyone can stay that long!" Heather assures.

"Ok that makes me feel a little better… but still if there's too many people we can't all stay in the house, they will be pouring out of this place!"

"Don't worry! You told your neighbor that you're throwing a party for your brother, also we can make room! You have this whole empty area on the right of your house!" Heather responds pointing to the empty lot.

"That's a construction area they're building a new house there!" I argued.

"Hey there's a wooden floor there so that can be another dance floor or something! Also there's an empty pool so skateboard hotties can do there tricks and make a show!"

"If people are outside neighbors around here will call the cops –!"

Heather shook her head and grin, "No they won't! I personally invited their kids over here so if they call the cops then they will risk of sending their kid down town."

I stared at her impressed, "Wow you thought of everything didn't you?"

"Hey I'm a great planner!" Heather replies.

"This party is going to be wild!" I shrieked.

"Totally, I got Jason and Emmanuel to set up lights at that construction sight so people can see where they are going. Also Romero set up speakers over there too so they can hear the music." Heather responds.

"You did all of that when I was on the roof?!" I asked.

"You were up there a while making out with Alex…"

"I wasn't making –," I stopped myself when she gave me a skeptical look, "Alright maybe I was a little…"

My phone rang, I peered down at the number and sighed, "My brother is calling to check up on me…" I answered the phone, "Hello?" Heather lowers the TV and typed on my laptop on her statues.

"Checking up on how you're doing." Gabriel responds.

"I'm doing fine; you know I think I passed all of my exams."

"Good, the studying does pay off. What are you doing now?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm with Heather right now and we're watching Criminal Minds. Have you seen it? It's based on catching serial killers kinda like you're job." I responded changing the whole subject around.

"I think I saw it once, I might be coming home tomorrow since we're closing in on the killer…"

_Oh… hope he gets in late and Jessie calls him for a movie or something! _"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"Uh right now in Montana in their police station…"

"Has your killer been on the wide news? I was hoping to know what's happening on your case since you never really tell me."

"I doubt it and I do tell you it's just you never wanted to know –,"

"I do want to know it's just you tell me at bad timings like always when there's food in front of me!" I responded.

Gabriel laughed, "Well sorry –," he stops and I heard talking he responds, "Hey Rachel I got to go. Goodnight, and don't stay up too late!"

"I won't!" I assured him as he hanged up.

"Wow he's a busy man!" Heather remarks.

I sighed, "Tell me about it. That's why it's good for us… He says he might come back tomorrow –,"

"Uh oh, we can't stop this party now!" Heather gasped.

"I know we can't but I don't know when that's the problem, but he's in Montana and it's a long flight back to Jersey."

"Get Jessie to go on a date with him the second he gets back! We can't afford him coming in before the party slowdowns!" Heather urges.

"Ok, ok!" I dialed Luke's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke, can you call your cousin to make sure she makes plans with my brother, if he gets back so he won't be able to come to the house. Don't tell her why though just try to push it." I responded.

"What! He's comin' back already?!" Luke yells.

"I don't know for certain! Call Jessie! Tell her my brother is coming back tomorrow and he would like to catch a movie and dinner with her!"

"What – time is he coming back?" He screams.

"I don't know! Pray to god it's late!"

"Ok, I'm calling Jessica right now!" Luke hangs up.

A few minutes Luke calls back, "Ok she's up for a movie and dinner! She's going to call tomorrow to make sure."

"Ok thank you!" I sighed in relief. Luke hangs up and I relaxed on the couch, "We got this."

Heather remarks, "We got to pull the plug when it hits eleven that might be the time he'll be coming back from the date."

"Yeah I know but that's twelve hours of partying and everyone would be exhausted." I responded.

* * *

The doorbell rang at ten and I raced down stairs to open it Alex, Jason and Tim was at the door, "Hey party time!" We poured the chips in bowls around the house. Minutes later Heather opened the door letting Luke, her brother, Macula brothers and Mike in. Romero had a carton bud lights in his hands. He grins, "What's a party without drinks?"

I ignored him as he put the beers on the counter. Mike grins jumping into the pool. Luke ran over to the DJ corner and turned up volume on the music. The doorbell rings again and Luke race over and opens it he fist pumped a guy that had earphones around his neck, "This is our DJ for the day guys!" Luke hollers.

The DJ grinned at me, "This is your house? Man it's gonna be one hell of a party!"

Pat turns on the TV setting up the game, while Luke and Romero goof around dancing crazily to the music. The rest of the gang jumped into the pool Alex carries me as he jumps in the pool. More people came at eleven and mostly everyone jumps into the pool around the area.

Alex put me on his shoulders while Tim did the same with Heather and another couple. We played chicken fight trying to push each other off our boyfriends. Everyone was yelling excitedly and splashing into the pool over the roaring of the music.

* * *

The MNJ Gang

Pat made an impression on other guys as he'd blast his way through the battle zone of Halo easily. A huge crowd whoops and hollers when the four guys played on to the next level, a few girls watched the game inherently as more guys watched how different players played out. Pat grins at one girl slyly winking.

Luke and Romero danced around the area to and fro from the door. As the doorbell rings Luke opens the door with the list in his hands checking out the visitors. When a football player walks up Luke and Romero put on tough faces and easily bulge their muscles.

"You ain't on the list." Luke says.

"This is a public party ain't it?" One of the football players replies.

Romero responds, "It is but no dicks allowed bub." The two football players' faces turned red. Girls walked past them and Luke pulls open the door to let them in.

"No one wants jackass jocks here so go run off, or y'all want a problem?" Luke responds the door opens behind them and Mike and six other guys from the party walk out all big and buff. Luke said again sneering, "Like I said y'all want to start a problem?"

The football players back off face red with rage and they ran back into their car. Mike grinned, "Alright nobody wants those dicks here they would ruin all the fun!"

"Thanks for scaring 'em off, but more will come by." Romero responds.

Mike shrugs, "We can handle 'em with no sweat. Just tell us when more than three come in I would love to beat some jock ass!" His friends nodded in agreement and walked in with pride on their faces.

* * *

Rachel Grey

When the party went on for three more hours the house was already booming with people dancing and yelling around the house and backyard. I danced around with Alex in the living room with dozens of other people. Kids shouted with excitement as two guys started to breakdancing spinning on their heads. Alex grins at me yelling, "Watch this!" Alex ran in the middle of the circle and started doing backflips and he spun around on his back, shoulders, and head. The crowd roars in cheers and more people went in the circle putting in their own moves.

Alex jumps back to me grinning I smiled, "Wow you can move!" he pulls me close to him and kissed me. The DJ remixed and changes the song to "Shots" by LMFAO. Everyone jumped up and down screaming with the song, "SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS EVERYBODY!" Alex holds onto my arms and kept jumping I laughed and jumped with the whole crowd. Fast songs came flouring out of the stereo. People made rows for a fast step song roared on "Cupid Shuffle". I pulled Alex in the middle of the dance floor and he held my hand as we moved in beat of the flow of the rows of the kids.

When "Teach Me How to Dougie" came on everyone was crazy enough to even try it. Alex shuffle around and started to move down and threw is hands behind his head and grinned widely as everyone cheers. He grins at me, "C'mon try it!"

I laughed and tried to copy him when I went low and fell back. He laughs and helped me up he jumps around holding my hands. We took a break and ran towards the kitchen where there was many people dancing around too. I pulled out a soda from my fridge when I was about to hand one to Alex he was already chugging bud light and grinned wickedly, "C'mon let's go!" when LMFAO came on again with "Party Rock Anthem" and everyone screamed, "Every day I'm shuffling!" Alex grabbed my hand and we ran back to the living room and everyone shuffled their feet jumping around.

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke jumped around with hot single girls. He moved around the group of girls they laughed and danced none stop. Luke was close to the door when he hears the knock. He opens the door seeing Ashley and her wannabes.

Ashley smiles at him, "Luke –,"

"Don't you Luke me! I ain't lettin' you bitches in this house –,"

"Is that you're decision?" Ashley asks trying to see more into the house.

"It is, you ain't invited it's for your own good 'cause I kicked out you're football jocks out hours ago. And everyone in here hate y'all guts. I bet even kill, I overheard some of the skateboarders sayin' that if they see you girls…" He waited until all of them looked curious, "They gonna slit your throats and nobody will notice…" Luke responds trying to scare them.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Sure that's what they said –,"

"Don't believe me?" Luke asked sneering he looked inside the house spotting Phil, one of the toughest skaters he knows, "Hey Phil guess who's here?!"

Phil stared at him and Luke nodded his head Phil grins pulling out his switch blade. Luke turned his attention back to the cheerleaders, "I warn ya…" He opens the door wider when Ashley walks in Phil grabbed her and put the knife to her throat she screams scaring the others girls to the drive way. Other guys from the party grinned crazily and jumped out after the scared girls Ashley kicks Phil he cuts her slightly and let her go letting her run full speed out of the house.

Phil grins, "Always wanted to do that!"

Luke nods, "That was for all the girls they made living hells for."

Phil nods, "Natty always hated 'em finally I could avenge her!"

Luke pats him on the back, "That was for all of our girls man." They watched the guys chasing after the girls all the way down as far as they could see from the porch.

* * *

Rachel Grey

My phone started to buzz in my back pocket when I was dancing. I pulled out my phone seeing it was already seven forty eight and Gabriel was calling. I gasped and ran towards the DJ stand I yelled, "Cut the music!" He stops and everyone yelled, "Hey!"

I yelled, "Thank you for coming the party is still on but you need to be quiet! If my brother suspects anything the party is over now shut up!"

Everyone started to yell at each other and when the whole party was quiet I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey. Right now I just got out of the jet, but I'm not going straight home Jess called and she wants to catch dinner and a movie."

"That's fine right now I'm not doing anything." I responded checking over if I said it wrong.

"You're not? I would have thought you'll be out with your friends –,"

"I am. We're all hanging out having fun." I replied walking around the quiet house.

"Ok, I might get home around midnight…"

"If you're coming in late, I can just sleep over Heather's…" _Keep talking don't slip up._

"Uh… I don't think that will be necessary."

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

"Ok got to go." He hangs up I sighed in relief. Closing my phone I grinned yelling, "Thanks for being quiet now we can PARTY!" The music blares on and everyone yells jumping up and down again.

Luke came over and yelled, "Close call!"

"Yeah, he said he will be here around midnight –,"

"That's plenty of time!" He grins jumping around. Alex grabbed my hands and danced next to me. Beach balls bounced over our heads as everyone jumped up to hit them. Alex kissed me and hugs me close when the song "Rain on me" came on. When the fast part came we danced around with the rest of the crowd and he twirled me around.

* * *

Jason Norris and Emmanuel Macula

Jason and Emmanuel plugged the lights and stereos on in the construction site, Skaters flipped off over railing and boards jumping into the empty pool. "Bet you ten bucks you can't grind on this without getting hit by any other skater." Phil grins.

Jason peers down at the empty pool and watched other skaters exempting from the railing flipping off into to the pool and riding up the wall. "You're on!"

Jason grabs a board and stood on the edge of the pool. He steps down hard and kneeled as he goes up on the wall flipped with one hand and jumped back down in the pool scratching back up landing smoothly. He pushed the board to the rail and flipped up grabbing the end of the railing and sliding down smoothly. He flips off and pushed fast towards the wall but a skater slammed right into him.

Phil laughed, "Pay up!"

Jason felt his head and climbed out of the pool, "That ain't far you let 'em all skate on top of me!"

Phil shrugged, "Hey I told you,"

"If you think it's easy you do it!" Jason snarls giving him the board.

"Alright," Phil grins down the railing and the skaters watched on the top of the edge of the pool. When Phil was about to flip off towards the wall Jason started pushing all the skaters towards him stopping his move. Phil easily side stepped the other skaters and came off the wall making a flip.

Emmanuel grins, "Dude that was so cool!"

Phil grins, "C'mon Norris pay up!" Jason dug into his pocket and gave him a ten.

When Emmanuel skated another skater Joey asked Jason, "So the girl Ray who's throwing this party is she single?"

Jason shook his head, "Nah man she's been dating Alex for months."

Joey stared at him, "Alex as in Mather?"

Jason nods, "Yup –,"

"Seriously for months geez gotta be his longest relationship… I heard his shortest relationship was an hour, he got what he wanted and just gone on to another girl." Joey looked curious, "You think chicks dig that?"

"Dig what? Get a boyfriend for a short time?"

Joey shook his head, "Nah man, chicks getting a one night stands –,"

"I don't think so if you see any of Alex's exes that are near him you can tell they're pissed and or still want him."

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel walks out of the movies with Jessica around his arm. He peers at his watch reading 9:55p.m. "So where do you want to eat?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm let's see if any good restaurants are around here…" He trails off feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. He curiously looked at the caller I.D. seeing Mrs. Devein, "Hello?"

"Hi sorry to bother you on your birthday but nobody is picking up the house phone so can you please lower the music down a bit me and my husband would like to sleep."

Gabriel stared at Jessica bewildered, "Don't worry I'll lower it…" Gabriel hangs up.

"I think Rachel is hanging out with her friends a little too loud for my neighbors." Gabriel opens the door for her and he jumps into the driver's seat.

* * *

Gabriel pulls up the car in the drive way shocked and enraged. Music was blaring loudly and kids were on the roof dancing and all over the loan. He spoke in a hiss, "Wait in the car." Jessica stared at him and at the house bewildered. Gabriel walks out of the car and marches to the house. The door was locked he fished out his keys and opened the door. Gabriel noticed Luke first talking to girls. Gabriel grabbed his shirt, Luke yelled and when he saw him he cursed trying to get out of the grip.

Gabriel held up his badge, and kept a strong grip on Luke's shirt. He glared at the DJ area and his power pulled the plug.

* * *

Rachel Grey

_Ok two more songs and party over it will give me enough time to clean up before Gabriel gets home! _When the music stopped playing I peered at the DJ puzzled, _it's still early enough for at least a few more songs why did he turn it off? _Everyone looked around confused. Then a harsh voiced yelled, "If you kids aren't out of this house –," I stared horrified at Gabriel as he had his badge up and a struggling Luke under his arm. Gabriel glares at me I felt a blast of power holding me in my place Alex struggled too Gabriel hissed, "If you don't get out of this house on the count of three I'll have all of you arrested!"

All the kids stared at each other terrified when Gabriel yells, "One!" Everyone screamed and jumped out of the backdoor and front getting out safely. _Oh no we're going to get it…_ "Hi… I thought you said midnight –,"

Gabriel snarls, "Don't play smart with me!" I peered around anxiously seeing Pat stuck on the couch and Heather, Tim and Romero was in the backyard. Gabriel lets go of Luke and pushed him on the floor Gabriel face was red with fury.

He walked over I closed my eyes wincing prepared to get smacked but it didn't came I cautiously opened my eyes; Gabriel yells through his teeth, "When I come back this house needs to be spotless! You hear me?!"

Everyone nodded their head quickly Gabriel walks out of the house and we all ran to pick up trash. When Romero picked up bottles he yelled, "Hey where are Jay and Em?!"

The gang looked at each other Alex growled, "Those slackers! We are stuck cleaning while they run off with everyone else!"

"Let's just clean all of this first! When my brother means something he really means it!" I responded trashing plates and paper.

Luke yelled from the kitchen, "Damn it! Somebody threw mustard salami on the ceiling!"

I sighed and looked for bigger messes, I quickly picked up the chips on the floor then Alex called from somewhere behind me, "Hey Rachel…"

"Yeah…?" I turned around he waved me over to the down stairs bathroom. I peered at him puzzled.

He nodded towards the door. I cautiously stared at it, "Is it bad?"

He opens the door, soap bars, towels and toilet paper was everywhere, "Gotta say must be worse mess we gonna get…"

"Let's just finish this before he gets back…" I trailed off picking up the smash soap bars. I carefully walked over to pick up the towel but I slipped and hit the tile I cursed.

"You ok?!" Alex slid next to me. I nodded feeling the back of my head and wiped the towel on the floor trying to prevent anyone else from slipping.

* * *

The gang crashed on the floor of the living room breathing heavily. Luke gasped, "Got everything?"

"Yup," Each of us responded.

"You guys should go I don't want him to through his fury onto you too." I responded.

Luke remarked, "Don't worry I bet Jessica will be yelling at me also."

"But Gabriel is worse." I sighed shaking slightly.

"I seriously doubt that he's going to hurt you." Luke replied, "He ain't – you know…"

"Please go, I'll see you Monday." I pleaded.

The gang looked at each other Heather responded, "You sure you'll be alright?"

I nodded stiffly, "I've pissed off my brother many times and you guys really don't want to be here when that happens…"

Luke examined me and nodded, "Yeah we should go."

Alex hugs me tightly and kissed me they all ran in the backyard. _It's going to be ok… he's not going to hurt you… _I took deep breaths my heart pounded hard against my chest. The door opens and my body stiffens. Gabriel snarls, "You're really pushing my buttons Rachel!"

I looked down not wanting to meet those eyes he put his face in front of mine I look away. He hissed, "Whose plan was to have a party?"

I ignored him and crossed my arms gritting my teeth from saying anything. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me violently the shaking reminded me of the horror of the forest and I hastily protected myself throwing Gabriel to the wall.

The look of surprise went across his face turned to fury I screamed terrified running away from him flashes of horrors filled me. I felt him grab me and he held me on the wall I cried grabbing at his hand around my neck. I coughed as he dropped me; I held my neck Gabriel kneeled next to me, "You need discipline –,"

"So you are going to smack me around? I've already been through that and I know you know it!" I spat crossing my arms.

Gabriel stared at me, "I would never do that –,"

"Really, you just tried to strangle me just what he tried to kill me last time!" I yelled.

Gabriel sat next to me sighing, "I'm sorry it's just you never listen to me."

"I do –,"

"Why through a party? I told you –,"

"You said I can't go to one never said through one –,"

"That's the attitude that I'm talking about! You need to start acting –,"

"Act what? I'm being a kid sorry I can't be an adult that you are wishing me to be!" I argued.

Gabriel glared at me, "You're right I wished that you can at least grow up and live on your own!"

"Oh you want me to live on my own? Ok I don't need you I didn't even need any of this mess up family!" I yelled running up stairs Gabriel was blocking me from going into my room, "Move!"

He shook his head leaning on my door, "Rachel I didn't mean –,"

"Oh yes you did! You think I'm defenseless?! I'm not I've been taking care of myself before you were ever in my life!" I shouted pushing him he stayed put grabbing my wrists.

Gabriel whispers in a harsh voice, "You really want me to stop protecting you? You'll be long dead without my protection –,"

"I seriously doubt that!" I pulled my hands free from him.

Gabriel growled moving away from my door, "Alright, I'll stop protecting you, and I know you'll regret it."

"Oh I'm so scared!" I replied sarcastically and slammed my door.

* * *

I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling whispers from the door made me stared at it. Cold breeze came from behind me I looked the window was open. "Is this supposed to scare me? Seriously Gabriel it's not working!" Wheezing came from under my bed. I listened hearing it stop, I cautiously looked under my bed seeing nothing. _What kind of person is he? Trying to scare me? _Something cold touch the back of my neck I jumped up glancing around my room.

_"No protection…" _A harsh whisper hissed.

I jumped out of my bed speed walking to my door. I opened my door and moved to his room, I stopped in my steps _I don't need him; I can take care of myself. _I turned around and put up my hands for defense. My heart stop staring at the living room four women was hanging all bloody and twitching, I moved back horrified. Claws grabbed my arms I screamed blasting power behind me. I raced towards Gabriel's room I fallen as it grabbed my ankle I flipped back. Simon sneers at me, _"Let's finish what we started…" _He grabbed my other foot I screamed kicking my bare feet at him. I clawed the floor he let go of me and I raced to Gabriel's room it was locked I bang on the door, "Gabriel! You're right! Please!" I turned around staring horrified as Simon laughs and the four bloody women crawled on the ceiling, walls and floor towards me. I screamed, "Gabriel! I'm sorry! Please don't let them get me!" I flicked my hand but they all crawled towards me. I screamed banging on the door I banged the door with my whole body trying to break it down.

The women grabbed me roaring, scratching my arms making me bleed. I cried screaming for Gabriel to help. I blast my power they dropped me and I crawled to get away, but they grabbed my legs digging their nails deep in my skin I screamed in agony. I forced a hand out and blasted down Gabriel's door seeing no one in there. I cried _he's not here! _

They dragged me in my room Simon grins the women forced me down as he approached, _"Oh you're so weak when you're alone…" _

I shook my head, "No I'm not!"

_"Yes you are; you can't stop me from hurting you…" _He stabbed me in my sides with his sharped claws. I screamed through my teeth as he kept digging his nails into me. _"I think you may remember this…" _He pointed at my head I gasped_ Mom's death – _her head was sliced off. My heart pounded, making me coming back to the year 2003.

_"Say goodbye to your life!" _He laughs I closed my eyes as pain shot through my head I screamed in terror flashing images of my mom and the other people he killed. "STOP!" I stopped and felt his head as a gash came across him half way. I gasped struggling with the women, Simon snarled, _"You little bitch! Oh you want to give me your pain, alright start screaming!" _He scratched my arms making them sting and bleed, I closed my eyes as he kept clawing. "Go to hell!" I screamed.

_"Hell? I've been there darling and the devil spat me back up here!" _Simon snarls keep stabbing me. I screamed he gritted his teeth as his body started to get scratched up his arms and chest he gasped letting go of me. _This is it. _I screamed again blasting all five of them away from me. I jumped up and didn't hesitate to jump out of the open window.

I gasped as I hit the roof sliding down towards the edge. My hands shook as I crawled off the roof leaving me hanging over the floor. _JUMP! _I screamed to myself I let go and fell hitting the grass with my feet. Electrical shock filled from my feet through my body, I gasped limping, half jumping towards the street.

_Don't make him see you! Don't make him see you! _I put a hand to my head as blood kept pouring out. I dragged myself to the entrance of the neighborhood and collapse on the sidewalk I wheezed trying to cover up my wounds. I cried feeling my side I stared at my hand seeing a pool of blood. I felt nauseated I clutch for my phone and opened it. My vision hazed I wasn't able to see the numbers or names. I forced myself to hit the call button and picked up my phone shakily.

"Hello?"

"I'm in front of the neighborhood – help me." I dropped my phone and gasped dazing in and out of focus.

* * *

Alex Mather

"Rachel!" Alex jumped off his bike and raced over to her. She lay on the side walk breathing heavily he grabbed her hand. She gasped looking at him. He stared at her head horrified and at her clawed up arms, "Shit, ok um…" He pulled off his shirt leaving his white tank on and ripped it tying around her head and hips to stop the bleeding.

"Babe you need to stay awake ok?" Alex looked around desperately. Rachel nods forcing her eyes open. "Ok Ray, I'm going to be back in a sec just stay awake!" Alex ran into the neighborhood in search of the first car he sees. He raced over to a parked white Bolts wagon; he took off his tank and wraps the shirt around his hand. He broke the window, the alarm went on, and he quickly unlocked the door and slid into the seat and draws a pocket knife slicing under the wheel. Alex cut a wire to stop the alarm and flicker wires together making a jolt in the engine.

Alex reversed the car and stopped the car in front of Rachel. He opens the back door and ran over to her, "Hey, hey stay with me." He shook her slightly she jumped then relaxed seeing him. "Ok…" Alex took a deep breath and carried Rachel in the car. "Ray, keep more pressure on your head."

Alex raced into the driver's seat and floured it. _Damn need to get to hospital but there's goin' to be a lot of questions!_

"Where are we going?" She whispers.

"Hospital –,"

"But –,"

"I know but you really need it!" Alex yells in the rear mirror.

Rachel closed her eyes Alex yells, "No don't you dare sleep!"

She shook awake, "Sorry, sorry."

* * *

Rachel Grey

I opened my eyes only thing I saw was white, _"I finally got you, you can't survive Rachel!" _I gasped looking around Simon sneers at me. _"You're going to bleed out, you can't survive without him!" _I shook my head.

"Ray c'mon, stay with me!" Alex yells. I gasped looking around, Alex was right next to me, "We're here c'mon." I held onto him as he pulls me up. I cried as my side stung, "OW Alex stop! I – I can't do this!"

"Alright, um hold on!" Alex laid me next to the car and ran.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex sprinted down towards the hospital. He slowed down as he went through the doors. He edge towards the wheel chairs keeping his eyes on the nurses and other people; he snatched a chair and rolled it out in the parking lot to a scared Rachel. "Hey, I'm here." He put her in the chair. He took off his tank and tied it around her hips trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nurses are goin' ask questions!" Alex mumbles pushing her to the hospital.

"No they won't…" She whispered, "Don't let go of the wheel chair." Alex ran into the hospital about to bolt through the guard. But saw no one looking at them; he pushed her down the hall running in search of supplies. Alex opened a door seeing a room he carried her on the bed. "Get a doctor or nurse." She whispered closing her eyes.

Alex nods running down the hall he ran to the first nurse he saw, "Help, my girlfriend she's bleeding out!" he pulls on her running down back to Rachel. The nurse gasped seeing the wounds, "Ok, um come over here." She pulls Alex over to Rachel and put his hands on her hips to help stop the bleeding, "Keep pressure on her so she won't lose any more blood and go into shock." The nurse ran out and in a few minutes came back with bandages, and sticking strings.

"Ok what's the worse injury?"

"Head." Alex nods towards her still holding onto her sides.

The nurse took of the bloody shirt and examined the gash she quickly cleaned out the wound and stitched up her head before blood came pouring out again. The nurse cut Rachel's shirt examining her other cuts, "What happen?"

Alex shook his head, "I don't know!"

The nurse nods and wrapped around the white bandages around her stomach to cover her deeper cuts, "It looks like an animal got her…" The nurse stared at the claw marks that ran up Rachel's arms, chest and legs.

"I'll need her name and information." The nurse orders as she pulled out a chart. Alex peered at her; Rachel opened her eyes and stared at the nurse. He looked at Rachel a little anxious when the nurse forgot about the chart and just walked out of the room.

"Ray you gotta tell me what happen!" Alex whispers sitting in the chair next to her.

She shook her head closing her eyes, "Not now…"

Alex sighs, "Did Sylar did this to you?"

Rachel shook her head keeping her eyes closed Alex jumps up and peered nervously out of the window, "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."


	18. Fractured Souls

**Hi readers here's the next chapter! A huge thanks to CynthiaSylar for the review! Hope all of you enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel wrote down on paper work one of his team members, Hayden Cliff, walked over to him, "What are you doing here this late?"

"I just wanted to get away from home for a while." Gabriel sighed.

"C'mon you have a kid to look after. You haven't even spent time with her; you just keep on going back to work."

"Hayden, tell me why are you here?" Gabriel asked.

Hayden shrugs, "Got no family around here to go home to."

Gabriel sighs, "Right now I don't want to deal with the drama."

"Hey at least you have someone to go home to." Hayden pushed on.

Gabriel stared at him, "You are so annoying sometimes."

"Hey just trying to change your mind about things, this job seriously gets you worked up and exhausted." He responded.

Gabriel wave him away, "Sure whatever just let me finish here and I'll go back home happy?"

Hayden grins and left him alone. Gabriel went back to checking over files when the station's phones starting to ring. Hayden and Gabriel were the only ones in there with five other officers. An officer picked up the phone and called out the address and shouted, "Possible break in," while the officers back up their stuff and ran out.

Gabriel responded hastily, "Wait – what?!"

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked.

Gabriel grabbed his gun and keys, "That's my address!" Gabriel walked out quickly Hayden ran behind him.

"You're going to need back up on this one." Hayden responds.

"I don't need the whole team down here; I bet Rachel brought over her friends." Gabriel replied not very convinced with his comment.

* * *

The police officers parked around the house no one came in without permission from the top officers, FBI agents. Gabriel walked out of the car and ran over to one of the officers, "What happen?"

"Next door neighbor heard screams and saw hooded figures running out of the house." The officer responded Gabriel stared at his house anxiously.

"Get you're officers to search the area and house we might not know if there's still thieves." Gabriel ordered Hayden ran up next to him towards the house porch, they pulled out their guns.

"A robbery…?" Hayden asked in a whisper.

Gabriel slowly opened the front door and walked in pointing his gun around the living room flashing his flashlight on top of his gun. _No one in the living room or kitchen… _Hayden waved him over staring at the bright light coming from the bedroom. Hayden walked up the stairs first while Gabriel right on his heel, they stopped dead in their tracks seeing the broken door on the end of the hall and a small blood trail heading into Rachel's room.

Hayden and Gabriel walked slowly to the room and pointed their guns in the room seeing a huge pool of blood and a body. Hayden lowered his gun, "Guess this robbery turned to a homicide…" Gabriel lowers his gun and looked around her room horrified. Hayden bends down near the body, "Uh it's a male, around his late teens early twenties."

Gabriel examined the boy in the all black uniform, "I've never seen this kid –,"

"Do you think your sister knows him?"

"He's not one of her friends she hangs out with but she might know him…" Gabriel trails off seeing the huge blood trail to the open window.

"I think we're going to need the team here…" Hayden trails off putting gloves on and raising the kid's sleeves, "It seems that the guy here got into a fight with someone,"

Gabriel peered at the scratch marks, "Someone was fighting back –,"

"Some of these marks look like they were made by a knife…" Hayden guessed turning over his arm seeing more bloody scratches and the gash across his face. "You think Rachel could have done this?"

"I don't know if she did she has a reason, this kid and possibly more of his friends came in here to try to scare her. Look there's a blood trail leading out of her window –,"

Hayden stood up and peered at the trail and the huge blood pool, "Has Rachel ever had problems in school?"

Gabriel shrugs, "She has a few problems with some girls –,"

Hayden nods he looked at the pool of blood to the window he pointed at the trail, "Someone is wounded badly and escaped from the window, I'm guessing we have another thief running around here hurt or its Rachel."

Gabriel felt sick he dialed her number but went to her voicemail, "She's not picking up her phone!"

"Ok hold on everyone else is coming down here to help –,"

Gabriel's eyes widen seeing more drops of blood on the drive way, "We have a blood trail going down the street…" Gabriel walks out of the room Hayden followed.

When they ran out of the house a black SUV parked next to the house. Agent Patterson and the rest of the team came out. Hayden ran over to them, "Sir we have a homicide and possible missing child."

Patterson stared at a worried and impatient Gabriel, "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good, but right now I have a lead there's a blood trail running to the road and sidewalks." Gabriel replied hastily peering at the blood drops on the driveway.

Patterson nods seeing the blood, "Ok you and Cliff follow the trail while the rest of you get the evidence in the house before anything happens."

Hayden and Gabriel followed the trail all the way to the entrance of the neighborhood where there was another puddle and her cellphone. Gabriel looked around bewildered only seeing the trail ending here.

Hayden took note flashing his flashlight around the area spotting a bike, "Trail ends here guess a vehicle picked her up –,"

"But none of –," Gabriel stops and pulled out his phone calling Luke.

"What? You can't blame me for –,"

"Cline had you made contact with Rachel after her party?" Gabriel asked hastily.

"I'm not sayin' nothing you goin' –,"

"Has she called you tonight? It's important!" Gabriel snarls.

"Geez no what happen?!"

Gabriel hangs up and sighed, "She didn't call her best friend."

"Hmm…" Hayden trails off getting a phone call, "Hello?" He pulled out his note book writing down as he talked, "Uh huh… ok, you think this is connected to the case…? I'm in front of the entrance… really? Thank bye." Hayden jumps over the grass and peered back in the neighborhood Gabriel stares at him curiously.

"Ed called…" Hayden trails off staring at the house that had lights on at this time of the night. Ed was the tech genius running the computers back in the station, "He said that a neighbor reported her car stolen just around the time of death of our victim."

"So?" Gabriel responded not interested.

"So, the neighbor is the first house when you enter, and a bike can't help much if she's injured –,"

"So they stole a car!" Gabriel replies in astonishment.

Hayden nods, Hayden flipped his notes, "It's a white Bolts wagon and I got the plates…"

"They wouldn't go far if Rachel's hurt they had to be going to a hospital close by…" Gabriel pulled out his phone and called Ed.

"Eddy's here!" Ed responded Gabriel could hear him typing.

"We need the names of all the hospitals around the area."

"Ok… um there are seven…"

"Which ones are closer to the neighborhood, we are to believe Rachel's hurt badly –,"

"Uh ok we got ourselves a winner a hospital is a ten miles radius from where you're –,"

"Ok give us the name and address," Gabriel responded as Hayden and Gabriel ran back to the car.

Hayden hanged up the phone, "Called Patterson told him we got another lead and the end of the blood trail…"

* * *

Gabriel and Hayden walked into the entrance of the hospital Gabriel walked over to the guard holding up his badge, "Hello I'm Agent Grey and this is Agent Cliff, have you seen a girl that came in here possibly injured and had lose blood –,"

"I don't recall seeing any injured kids at this hour there's barely anyone here." The guard responds.

Gabriel flipped his wallet showing a picture of Rachel before she went to Middletown a few months ago, "Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Gabriel asked. The guard shook his head Gabriel glanced at the ceiling seeing a camera, "Are there cameras all around the building?"

The guard nods, "In the lobby, and all throughout the halls –,"

"We will need to see the tapes," Hayden responded.

The guard nods and called on his walky-talky, "There's two Agents who want to see the tapes."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute!"

Gabriel and Hayden waited when a man walked out the doors and smiled, "Right this way…" When the three men walked to the camera room the man asked, "What brings you here?"

"We are to believe that a girl was brought here from a vicious burglary incident," Hayden responds not giving too much information.

They walked in to the room where another police guard sat watching the screens. Gabriel responds, "Can you reverse the tape back to midnight?"

"Sure…" The guard typed in the time and asked, "What are we looking for exactly?"

"A girl at the age of fifteen who may came here from a bad injury." Gabriel responded showing her picture. They four men glance at the picture to the screens Hayden tap the top screen, "Freeze it." The tapes froze and they all stared at the screen, "Keep on going…" the tape went on and froze. Hayden taps on the middle screen, "There she is in a wheel chair a boy is with her…"

Gabriel stared at the screen seeing her in color she looked weak, "What time was this?"

"Uh ten minutes after midnight," The guard responded.

Gabriel glanced at his watch it was already 1:28. Hayden replied, "Can you clear the picture more?"

The guard typed and the picture sharpened Gabriel mumbled, "I know the boy,"

Hayden peered at him curiously, "Who is it?"

Gabriel stared at the frozen picture, "He's her boyfriend, Alexander Mather."

Hayden nods, "Ok did they leave the hospital?"

The guard fast forward the tape and they watched when they went into a room and finally came out he stopped it, "They left at 12:46."

* * *

Rachel Grey

I could barely open my eyes when Alex kept on mumbling to himself, I could feel warm covers on my body. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Alex lying next to me with a bare chest full of blood, "Alex…?"

He turned his attention to me and asked, "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Tired… and my body hurts…" I replied feeling my head touching stitches.

Alex kissed me and sat up, "I would have thought you'll be that…"

"Where are we?" I asked peering around.

"In my room." Alex responds glancing down at me.

I picked up my head looking at my ripped shirt and all the scratches and white tape I felt a shiver when I got away from the safety of the warm covers to the cool room, "Do you have a shirt I can barrow? I'm freezing."

Alex had a small smirk on his face he jumped off his bed and search through his drawers. He came back with a black and red Monster energy drink T-shirt he sat next to me and pulled off my clawed shirt. He kisses me quickly and helped put on the shirt, it was big for me. He kissed my arms where the bandages were and my head.

I stared at his bloody chest he responded hastily, "It's not mine, it's yours, and you were bleeding a lot…"

"Why didn't you wash it off or put on a shirt?" I asked.

Alex shrugs, "Didn't want to leave you…" He grabbed a shirt from his floor and put it on. He sighed, "What happened?"

I peered down at my hands, "It's not important –,"

"Yes it is! You almost died Rachel! If I didn't peddle fast enough or drove fast enough you would have bled out!" Alex argues.

"You don't need to worry –," I stopped myself hearing a door slam open, "Is anyone home?" I whispered.

Alex shook his head hearing footsteps coming up stairs. I stared nervously at the door Alex put an arm around me and grabbed a knife on top of his bed counter. The bed room door slammed open and people with guns pointed them at us. We stared at them in shock scared to move. Then I saw Gabriel running in I shot at him, _"Don't you dare touch me!" _Gabriel stopped in his tracks and stared at me in shock.

Alex stayed put when agents came intruding in his room, "Finally you people showed up!"

I nudged him he peers at me then back to them. Gabriel didn't keep his eyes off me I looked away from him crossing my arms. A woman kneeled next to me, "Hi Rachel, my name is Rose, and we've been searching for you the whole night…"

I peered at her, "You going to take us down town?"

She nods, "We need to know what happened and need traces of DNA from your cuts and under your nails…"

I nodded I grabbed Alex's arm and he help me up; I glanced down at my feet seeing white tape wrap around them. Alex picked me up my feet dangled out from the side and I put my arms around his neck. Gabriel peers at me mournfully, _"I was so worried –,"_

_ "Are you happy? You just proved that I'm defenseless without any help." _I responded passing him. He stared at me stunned and walked behind us.

* * *

Alex and I sat in a confession room Rose had a narrow wooden stick digging the dirt and mineral under my nails and pouring it in an envelope. She also took pictures of my scratches and injuries swabbing a stick with cotton on the cuts and around the stitches. When she left Alex hugs me, "Back in the station…" he whispers staring at the tinted window.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel asked Patterson, "Can I be in the confession room when you ask her questions?"

Patterson nods holding a file that the newly wrote in and place pictures, "Sure we'll need to play out the good cop and bad cop for them, to get them talking…"

Gabriel stared at his sister in the window and he sighed nodding.

* * *

Rachel Grey

The door opens and my brother and his boss walked in, Patterson sat in the chair while Gabriel stood behind him, "Would you like something to drink?"

Alex shook his head and I did the same, _"They'll take prints of the bottle and try to put together on who's who in their little case." _Alex thought.

Patterson continued, "Tell me what happened in the house?"

I said nothing Alex peers at me curiously. Patterson asked Gabriel, "Why did you stayed late in the station?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know why he was just sick and tired of looking after me!"

Gabriel stares at me, "I was tired of you not listening to me –,"

"I did listen to you! I didn't go to a party –,"

"You threw one!" Gabriel responds annoyed.

Patterson butted in, "Ok in the party was there anyone who would hurt you?"

I turned my attention back to the boss, "Everyone at that party wouldn't –,"

"And how do you know?" Patterson asked.

I sighed, "I got my closes guy friends to look after the door making sure anyone they hate doesn't come in."

"Who do they look after?"

I responded, "Social Reapers –,"

"Excuse me?" Patterson asked.

Alex crossed his arms yawning getting bored of coming back to the police station, "They are the bitchy cheerleaders and dick headed jocks."

Gabriel ignored the language, "What happened when I left?"

I replied, "Well after you left the house unprotected –," He glares at me, "I started to hear some whispers coming from outside of my bedroom, then everything else is a blur…"

Gabriel replied, "You're lying."

Patterson asked, "How can you tell?"

"I lived with her a while and I know when she's lying." Gabriel simply said. _Yeah also you can tell when everyone else is lying. _Patterson opened the file and slid a picture towards Alex and me.

I stared at it, it was a guy he was covered in blood, "Who is he?"

"That's what we like to know," Patterson responded.

Alex responded, "I know him, he's Ashley's new boyfriend,"

"Ashley?" Gabriel asked.

Alex replied, "She's caption of the cheer squad –,"

"And she's the evilest bitch you'll ever find in school." I added.

Gabriel glares at me, "That's you're option –,"

"Nope, everyone at my party hates her guts and the rest of her wannabes, why don't you ask them?" I responded.

"This girl Ashley she hates you why?" Patterson asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know she hates me when I came back in town jealously maybe."

Alex added grinning at me, "Yeah she was pissed that you had everybody likin' you."

"See that's probably why." I nodded and stared at the bloody picture, "Why are you showing us him?"

"Because he was found dead in your room." Gabriel responded.

I stared at him bewilderedly, "In my room? What? He wasn't there –,"

"Then who was there? Who attacked you Rachel?" Gabriel asked.

I shook my head remembering the four bloody women and my father not some jock, "I'm positive he wasn't there –,"

"A neighbor reported seeing four hooded figurers running out of your house." Patterson responded.

_Four hooded figures? What are they talking about there wasn't anyone else in the house only Simon and the women trying to kill me! _I thought quickly staring at the picture bewildered.

Gabriel tilted his head seeing my reaction, "Sir she expressing trauma, let her think it out. Mather can go also."

Patterson nods and left the room with Alex. Gabriel sat in front of me, "Rachel what happened?"

I shook my head; I looked at the tinted window. Gabriel looked at the window and walked out. _Nobody was there! Just Simon's ghost or soul and the women! _Gabriel came back in and sat back down, "There's no one only me listening."

I put my head in my hands closing my eyes reliving the attack, "I'm telling you I don't know how Ashley's boyfriend got in my room! The person who attacked me was Simon and the women he killed! It got worse the images of the women hanging – them crawling –,"

"Rachel, I believe you that Simon attacked you but why was the kid dead on your floor?!"

"I don't know!" I cried wiped my eyes, "I heard some whispers coming from my door and then my window opens. When I walked out I saw the four women all bloody and moving in the living room. When I was about to run in my room I felt someone grab me!" I whispered, "It was Simon, I ran to your room it was locked I tried to open it. I thought you were in there! They grabbed me and dug their nails into my skin I blasted them a few times but they kept holding me down!"

"Rachel, go on…" Gabriel whispers in a soft voice.

"Simon kneeled next to me and started to stab me with his hands then he said he would finish what he started and he started to carve my head. The pain was agonizing I was screaming out in pain and I made him bleed –,"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"When I go through agony, and when I feel I'm going to die from this person's strength. I don't know I somehow give them back the pain they caused. He started to get the gash mark on his head and the scratches the women gave me and the stab wounds…"

Gabriel stared at me and grabbed the picture of the jock he showed me the over pictures of his wounds, he had scratch marks and a –, "He was the one who you gave you're pain to."

I shook my head, "No – no it was Simon I saw him, I heard him –,"

Gabriel peers at me mournfully, "I shouldn't had left you unprotected… I think Simon somehow got into your thoughts –,"

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

"I mean, he must have made you think you were seeing him but it was the other teenagers. I don't know maybe he had some control over them and made them try to kill you. Letting you think it was him doing all of this."

"It – it was him, I know the jocks wouldn't try to kill me –,"

Gabriel responded, "Are you sure? Simon may have channeled their anger to go and attack you –,"

"He's not that powerful, he's dead! You said he's just a figment or a pest in my imagination!"

Gabriel sighed, "I…let him be stronger –,"

"What!" I yelled.

"I know, ever since we got out of that Arizona jail, I made sure to get rid of Simon, but he keeps on coming back… when you said you can handle anything I just let go of your protection…"

"You wanted him to kill me?!" I hissed.

Gabriel shook his head hastily, "No, I didn't expect him to get that strong."

"You don't know what he did to me, when he came back and you weren't there I almost went into shock. I thought he would scare the life out of me! And he almost did I almost died!" I yelled.

Gabriel tried to put a comforting hand on me put I pulled away from his touch I yelled, "I killed someone!"

"No you didn't –,"

"Yes I did! He put so much pain through me I made it go back to him and he couldn't handle that much pain I was in!"

"The police wouldn't see it like that. So far they're thinking that his accomplices did that to him for their own benefits, and they are searching for DNA from both of your wounds. So sooner or later this case will be closed and his partners will be arrested." Gabriel responded.

"But the guilt –,"

"You don't have guilt on anything. It was Simon's fault not yours!" Gabriel assured me.

I felt my stomach spin _it's my fault he's dead my power killed him no one else!_

"Rachel he would have killed you if you hadn't stopped him!" Gabriel responds.

I stared at him _he's right… but I should had done it a different way!_

"Ok we're done here. I'll tell the rest of the police that you got out of their grasp and jumped out of the window." Gabriel replied.

"So I can leave?" I asked.

"No you're staying over the station while we finish the DNA samples off you and the John Doe."

"Don't call him a John Doe Alex knows him." I responded.

Gabriel shrugs, "Guess we'll have both of you stay over the station –,"

"Great… is there anywhere I can sleep I'm tired…" I yawned walking out of the room. Alex was sitting in a chair waiting for me, "We're staying here for a while…"

Alex sighs, "Great, but I'm not missing school on Monday not even if I want to go or not. I ain't staying in this place for a long time."

Gabriel let us in an office where a couch was I lay down on the couch and Alex peered at my brother, "So how are you goin' to find out whose DNA is it if you don't have any samples from other people?"

"We will when we come up with suspects. Which reminds me," Gabriel tossed a DNA swab at Alex, "Put it in your mouth and close the top,"

Alex glared at him, "I'm a suspect? Wow…" Alex put it in his mouth and took out a long line of spit and he closed it tossing it back, "I've got a lot of it need any more samples?"

Gabriel ignored him and walked out Alex yawns and lie down next to me. He puts an arm around me and kissed me cheek.

* * *

Alex and I stayed at the police station the whole day on Sunday before Monday the police let us go to bathe and to change clothes for school and send us back to the station for more questions and help profile all of the Social Reapers. The worst was when Gabriel insisted to drive both of us to school.

I stayed away from Gabriel's touch making sure he wouldn't heal me before the police notice. I asked him, "When can I come back home?"

He sighed, "We are taking care of the evidence and the blood stains –,"

"Can I have my stuff back?" I asked.

"If they aren't holding any DNA on them –,"

"How much DNA you need my room is full of blood so stay away from my stuff – oh and where's my phone?"

Gabriel sighed, "Its evidence –,"

"No it's not! I already told you the only person I call was Alex!" I argued.

"I know just making sure, you'll get it back."

"Oh and can I please not sleep another day in the station!" I whined.

Gabriel sighs and looked at Alex in the rear mirror, "How can you stand, hearing her talk for the whole day?"

Alex shrugs, "I get used to it she ain't the biggest talker I met."

"Oh thanks for having my back!" I responded sarcastically, Alex grins at me.

"A few police officers and I are going to make sure you are alright in school."

"Seriously don't be going around and following me everywhere! Especially in classes or lunch –,"

"Alright, don't worry, you won't even notice us." Gabriel drove into the car through and responded, "If anyone asked –,"

"I'll tell 'em I was stuck in a police station the whole night being a witness." Alex responds.

"No you won't," Gabriel replies in a harsh ordering voice.

"Yeah whatever." Alex remarked jumping out of the car with his backpack.

Gabriel glares after him I responded, "Don't worry about him," I opened my door and calmly fixed my jacket covering my scratches and I pulled my hair in front of my face hiding the stiches. Alex put his arm around me and kissed my cheek as we walked to our first class as the bell rang. A few kids came over to us and grinned crazily, "Best party ever!" and ran off.

Alex grins, "You gonna get a lot of compliments."

When we were in our homeroom class many of the kids nodded and grinned at me a few said, "Nice party!" or "It rocked!" Jason grinned at us Alex snarls, "Where did you go when the brother came?!"

Jason stared at him, "What you mean? Em and I ran off when people started screaming about the Popo…" he looked at him and at me, "Oh… he's a cop…"

Alex smacked him in the back of the head, "No dah! The seven of us had to clean the whole fuckin' house while you two ran off!"

"My bad, didn't really think the best thing to do is run towards the cops." Jason remarked as he felt the back of his head.

* * *

During lunch Luke yelled, "Where were y'all? You got me worrying!"

"Police station," Alex replied simply.

"What! What happen?" Everyone yelled.

Alex remarked, "Thought you knew reporters been waking me up the whole fuckin' day!"

"About?" Heather asked.

Alex nods towards the other side of the field, "See the guy in the black leather jacket and jeans?" We looked over and stared at the man with sunglasses and looked back at Alex, "He's an undercover cop, makin' sure nobody tries to pull nothing on Ray."

"How did you know?" I asked knowing Gabriel had said cops will be tracking down my every move.

Alex grins, "He's being too obvious, besides adults who don't work here can't be here without no permission. He ain't working here so he's a cop."

"Wait why do you have cops looking after you what happened on Saturday? Sylar called me like at midnight asking if I've talk to you." Luke responded.

I sighed, "Some group of people broke into my house and tried to kill me –,"

"What!" Everyone gasped.

"My brother wasn't home, I was alone and they tried to kill me and I slipped away out of the window…" I lifted my shirt and jacket showing my wrapped chest and the scratches and stitches on my arms and head.

"Geez are you ok?" Heather asked.

"Right now I am…"

"Who did this?" Luke asked bewildered.

Alex responded, "Ashley's boyfriend was found dead in Ray's room guess you picked up a good fight or his partners kill him."

"Wait the Social Reapers are a part of this?! How did they even got in Romero and Luke watched the door!" Heather yells.

"The police don't know who was involved the only thing they know is that he was in my room wearing all black, he was a part of it. Listen a neighbor was a witness she saw four hooded figures running out of the house."

"Easy just tell the cops that they are four football players." Jason responds.

"It can be anyone; don't start pointing fingers!" I yelled, "We don't want to start more trouble with the reapers, they are all pissed about getting kicked out of the party –,"

Alex responds, "Hey I bet that's their motive…"

"Just for not going to one party I seriously doubt it!" Heather replies.

Emmanuel nods, "Also we trash their party and made fools out of them."

Alex agrees, "Yeah we got 'em jailed for days so pay back –,"

"But go after Ray? Trying to kill her? That's a little hard core don't ya think?" Heather asked not convinced.

Emmanuel shrugs, "She's an easy target –,"

"No I'm not!" I argued.

"Sorry, just sayin'! You were alone right? So they can easily take over control when they see you're alone, and in the dark. The rest of us have someone over and they can't risk getting clobbered and get rat out!" Emmanuel responds.

"But they thought I was super defenseless, but they were wrong about that –,"

"No kidding super girl." Jason remarked grinning at me.

* * *

In Spanish Heather and I kept arguing with Emmanuel about his theory. Heather and I told the teacher to go to the bathroom and we walked out, "I still don't think they are blond enough to actually try to pull that!"

"I know, maybe they were fed up about me, you know they never liked me." I added.

The hall was quiet as we walked into the bathroom; we got out and wash our hands when they had to come. Ashley and four wannabes stared at us Heather pull me along until Ashley remarks, "Heard the party was a blast those losers must really be blind!"

I glared at her, "You're just angry nobody wanted you're fat ugly face around the party."

Heather and I walked out of the bathroom but they followed Ashley sneers, "I know a lot about you…"

I rolled my eyes, "I seriously doubt that –,"

"Really I know you're a slut!" Ashley yells after me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heel making a comeback, "You're calling me a slut? Well I'm not fuckin' with everyone's boyfriend!"

She shots, "You're father must really love you to have sex with you and have men pay to see you take off your clothes!"

Heather and I gasped I ran hearing Heather yelling at Ashley, "YOU ARE A FUCKING, CRAZY ASS BITCH!" Heather ran after me I dashed down the stairs and ran out to the benches and cried. Heather sat next to me hugging me tightly, "Don't listen to that bitch she's fuckin' high!"

I gasped, "She was right –,"

"No she wasn't!" Heather yells.

"Yes – she was! Back when he ran off with me before he was trailed of child abuse he hid away in this trailer in the woods." I cried, "And – and men used to come over to the trailer to buy his stuffed animals that he caught…" I wailed, "He – he used to tell the men to pay double to have a go with me."

"Rachel…" Heather whispered.

"You know what's worse I had no way of getting out of it. I locked my door and hid but they soon got a hold of me and raped me…" I whispered I cried seeing the men's faces, "You know – I got pregnant once…"

Heather stared at me, "What happened?"

"The baby died in my belly because I didn't have enough food to eat to keep both of us alive…"

"Oh my god Rachel… does Luke or Alex know –,"

I shook my head, "Nobody knows you're the only one that knows – Gabriel doesn't know that I got pregnant and I'm not going to let it happen again!"

Heather asked, "You want me to get Luke and Alex to kick their –,"

"No, I just want all of this to stop!" I cried wiping my eyes.

Heather nods, "C'mon let's get out of here…" Heather pulls me up and put an arm around me. We walked off of campus back to the neighborhood. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I sighed, "I didn't want people to judge me like that… please don't tell Luke or Alex!"

Heather nods, "I promise you I would never tell a soul."

"Thanks…" I responded.

"What did it feel like being pregnant?" Heather asked.

"I felt scared when I felt it inside of me… but sometimes I wanted to see how it would turn out –I felt sick every day and when the baby died I was so heartbroken…" I whispered.

Heather nodded, "It wasn't you're fault you were too young to have kids and you didn't have enough support. I'm telling you that you will never have to feel that ever again."

"You think everyone at school will call me a slut or whore when Ashley –,"

Heather yells, "Don't think about that bitch nobody listens to her only her followers everyone at that party hates her guts and help scare them off!"

"Do you think I should at least tell Gabriel and Alex about my miscarriage?" I asked as we walked up to her room and locked the door.

Heather shrugged, "If you want to…"

* * *

Alex Mather and Jason Norris

In the last class Jason ran in finding Alex the substitute ignored him running in, "Hey man what's up with Ray?"

Alex stared at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"When I was walking around the halls I saw her and Heather run out of the building, it looked like she was crying –,"

"What? Why was she crying?" Alex asked bewildered.

Jason shrugged, "Don't know must be something bad though I never seen her cry like that –,"

"That ain't helping! Did she come back in the building?" Alex asked.

"Don't know if it's a girl thing I didn't want to interrupt –,"

"Why you didn't tell me this sooner?" Alex hissed.

"I told you, didn't I?!" Jason argues.

"When was this?" Alex growls.

"Uh during fourth period she came running from upstairs." Jason responds.

_I hope she's ok… _Alex pulled Jason out of his seat and they ran out of the class ignoring the sub. Alex asked, "You know what class Ray got last period?"

"How should I know? I think she has another class with Tim." Jason replies.

Alex nods, "Ok last period he has Biology…" He pulls Jason along to the science classes on the other hall. Alex looked through the window trying to find Tim or Rachel. On his fourth look in he spots Tim's wild mess of blond hair but Rachel wasn't with him. "She's not here!"

"Guess she ran off with Heather –,"

Alex grabbed his shirt, "We're running after 'em!"

"Oh swell –," Jason got hit in the face by Alex and he pulled him along.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I tried to finish the missing assigned homework but what Ashley said kept coming back to my mind. I pushed the history book away from me and sighed Heather worked on her bed and peered down at me, "Don't let it bother you she's just trying to break you because you're pretty and you have one of the hottest guys as your boyfriend!"

I sighed, "Had you ever wished to have a family or life that's perfect. You know parents loving you coming home and help you with your homework?"

Heather sighs nodding, "I wish that every day… you know the longest I've ever saw my parents faces was when me and Pat were in trouble with the feds and they wanted us to tell them everything about you and Luke –,"

"You remember?" I whispered.

She nods, "Yeah it's not that easy to forget, it was the first time I was ever scared to death and had a gun pointed towards my head…"

"I'm sorry –,"

"Don't be it was the most fun I've ever had!" Heather replies, "Well minus the guns and sleeping on the bus."

I laughed, "Yeah that was a big problem right there…" I asked, "You think if I had a normal family we would never be in that mess or right now?"

Heather thought for a minute, "If you had normal parents then you would had never ran off and met Luke, then you will never have you're big family." Heather responds grinning, "Well I don't think meeting all nine of us was a good thing… I would have loved to never meet Norris or Alex –,"

"If Alex never met me he might still be in his bad ways and get arrested. Also you might have never been a couple with Tim –,"

"What! Why?" Heather asked bewildered.

I shrugged, "On my first day of school last period Tim asked me, since I was you're friend and a girl, if he had good chance if he could ask you out –,"

"What did you say?!" Heather asked listening.

"I said that he should definitely ask you out since I could tell you like him too…" I replied.

Heather stared at me shock for a long time, "He needed advice to ask me out?!"

I shrugged, "He's shy and knowing guys they are scared to ask a girl out if they aren't sure if they like them or not."

Someone knocked on the door and tried to open the door Heather yells, "Pat leave us alone!"

"No way, tell me what happen!" Pat yells banging on the door. Heather jump off her bed and pulled her dresser in front of the door so if Pat did open the door he'll need to push the dresser out of the way. "Heather you can't just skip school you're lucky none of the cops caught you!"

"Oh I'm so lucky! Pat leave!" Heather shouts jumping back on her bed. Pat kept banging on the door and more shouts came from the door Heather sighs, "Guess everybody is so nosey!"

"They're not going to keep this up." I responded.

Heather shook her head, "When they want to know something they'll stay until they bother you to tell them!"

I sighed, "It's going to be a long night… wanna see a movie to drain their banging and shouts?"

Heather nods, "How 'bout Step Up? There's a lot of music and loud parts in it."

"Sure I don't care…" I wrote down answers on my paper as Heather put in the movie. I watched the movie Heather was zone into it when I heard tapping. I peered at the door then at the window I groaned, "Heather…"

She peered at me, "Yeah?"

"Look at the window…" I sighed as it opened. Heather glance over and yelled, "I would have thought that a locked door means don't come in!"

Alex ignores her and pulls me in his lap kissing me, "What happened?"

Heather yells, "It doesn't concern you –,"

"Yes it does! I'm her boyfriend and I need to know what happens." Alex responds hugging me.

Heather rolled her eyes, "It's an Ashley problem –,"

"Ashley?" Alex peered at me, "What that whore say?"

I crossed my arms Alex turns me around still having me on his lap, "What she say?"

"Can I trust you?" I whispered.

He hugs me close, "Of course you can."

"Ashley called me a slut –,"

"What! You never did nothing like that with me –!"

Heather ran at him and smacked his face Alex glared at her. Heather yells, "It ain't about you!"

"I shouldn't be telling you this…" I mumbled.

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that –,"

"No kidding!" Heather remarks.

Alex glared at her then looked back at me, "Never listen to bitches like Ashley alright?"

I nodded, "It's just what she said that was true –,"

Alex replied hastily, "Ray you ain't a slut –,"

"I know I'm not but what she said… was that my father loved me so much to have sex with me and have men pay to –," I felt tears coming back again.

Alex stared at me bewildered and hugged me, "Shh, hey don't listen –,"

"Have you ever got someone pregnant?" I cried.

Alex stared at me baffled and shook his head, "No, I never –,"

"Rachel…" Heather warned.

Alex looked at me worriedly, "Why you ask?"

I shook my head hugging him, "Because I was a victim I got pregnant by – one of his customers." I started to sob and shiver.

Heather sat next to us and hugged me, "I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"I know but I lost my baby, it was my fault for not getting enough to eat to feed the both of us!" I cried Alex hold me tighter.

"Rachel what they did to you was wrong…" Alex pulls me away to look at me, "I swear to you I'll never let another man touch you like that ever again. As long as I live I would never have anyone hurt you." I hugged him crying. He whispers, "I love you so much…"

* * *

Alex lay down and pulled me down with him I lay on his chest he asked, "If you can live anywhere in the world where you would want to go?"

"Anywhere huh…? Hum…Spain." I responded smiling.

"Why?" Alex asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know I've saw pictures of Spain in history class when Mr. Jane went there and it looks so beautiful. Also everything there is so romantic…"

Alex grins, "Hey I can be romantic –,"

"Sure tell me when I see it." Heather remarks rolling her eyes I laughed looking at her.

Alex rolled his eyes and kissed me I asked, "Ok where would you want to go?"

He thought for a second, "Australia –,"

"Australia…? Why?" I asked.

"Because their Outback desert looks cool and you can spot wild animals running freely. Also in the city area you can relax on the beach and go parasailing."

"You can parasail anywhere were there's beaches," Heather remarks.

Alex growls, "Was I talkin' to you?"

Heather replies, "I sure hope not I would have fall asleep with boredom!"

Alex peers at me and whispered, "How can you be friends with that?"

I hit him softly on the chest, "Everyone has their different perspectives about you." I twirled off of him and lay on the floor, "Hey Heather you going to unlock the door for your brother?"

"Not a chance!" Heather responds.

I laughed, "So you are going to force everyone else to come by the window?"

She stared at the window, "I really wish I had a lock on that!"

* * *

The next day of school we hop on the bus Alex glares at the cheer leaders as they came on. Ashley sneers at me I tried to ignore her but Alex wouldn't let it go. He stood up I grabbed his arm, "Don't!"

"I ain't lettin' 'em walk all over us!" Alex hissed Emmanuel and Romero had Alex back as they walk back and sat near the Reapers.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Heather snaps.

Pat, Luke, Tim, and Jason listened to them curiously. While Heather and I tried not to hear what will come out of Alex's mouth.

Ashley sneers at them, "Come to join the party?"

Alex growls, "Not even in my dreams!"

Two football players were with them and they watched the guys' moves. Alex snarls, "If you ever try to hurt Rachel like that again I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Ashley looked skeptically, "Is that a threat?"

Alex was raging, "It's a promise you whore –,"

"Whore wow what did I deserve for that?" Ashley asked feeling confident that Alex won't do anything.

"You deserved that the day you beaten Rachel and cheat on Luke with me!" Alex responded trying to get all of her little secrets out.

Pat and Jason gasped looking baffled at Luke, "He was the one who –?!" Luke nods to shut them up.

Ashley's face turned red the cheerleaders and the jocks looked at her shocked Ashley hissed, "You'd liked it –,"

Alex laughed half-heartedly, "Nah I was playin' ya, you called that – don't you remember what I did when I saw that necklace?"

Ashley screams, "You bastard –,"

"You deserved it bitch, besides Lindsey here was the only one smart enough to not go on a round with me! Bro you lucky –," He pat Lindsey's boyfriend's arm quickly, "For the rest of y'all calling yourself loyal to one another. My god I've seen each and every one of you cheating on your boyfriends!"

The jocks stared at the cheerleaders suspiciously Krystal replied hastily, "Not true –,"

Romero laughed, "Sure saw you trying to get your grove on Alex at the party but he turned ya down!"

Krystal's face turned red while her boyfriend moved away from her. Ashley snarls, "What's this have to prove? That you're a manwhore?"

Alex laughs, "Wow now you callin' me that? Damn finally you got sense in that fuckin' head of yours! I'd never love none of y'all to get that straight. And you gotta be stupid to pull off that sick joke on Saturday!"

"What joke?" Lindsey asked.

Alex looked at me then back at her and spitted, "The fuckin' joke that you pulled trying to get Rachel hospitalize!"

"You're crazy!" Lindsey shouted.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout you!" Alex hissed glaring at Ashley, "You ain't fooling me bitch!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Ashley responded sarcastically.

"You should be not having your boyfriend protecting you anymore!" Alex spats.

_"Alex, stop and come back!" _I yelled.

Alex peers at me and walked back Emmanuel and Romero stared at him stunned, "Damn where did all that came from?!"

"When somebody pisses me that much you'll get the bull's horns," Alex responded and put an arm around me.

Jason remarks, "Never thought you talk that much always goin' straight to the action!"

"Just want to tell 'em I ain't scared of 'em and turn around the jocks perspectives 'bout 'em girls." Alex replies.

"Nice thinking brainy act!" Heather responded sarcastically, "Now let's get down a dirty and let the police officers pull all of us away as they start a fight!"

"The feds on our side remember?!" Alex snaps at her.

"Besides I think the jocks ain't gonna fight their battle no more so the girls ain't gonna start a fight with all seven of us guys." Jason responds.

"Who said they don't need the players? They have connections!" Heather reminds him.

Jason shrugged, "Hadn't fought a popular a while, so I'm fine to show a little color!"

The bus came to a stop and the gang jumps off, the Social Reapers glared at us. Alex pulls me along with everyone else towards the bleachers, where if we need it, support from the skateboarders. As we got there almost the whole football, baseball and basketball team was waiting.

"Damn this will be fun!" Jason grins cracking his knuckles.

"Should we get Phil and his crew?" Pat asked Luke when the jocks glared at us.

"Yeah Tim have your track buddies come too." Luke whispers.

Tim remarked, "That won't be a problem I see 'em watchers on the bleacher we're gettin' a crowd!"

"I told you!" Heather shots at them.

Alex ignores her and marches straight towards the jocks. Emmanuel and Jason followed him eagerly but the rest of the gang hesitated to see how this will plan out. Alex shouts, "How're you faggots doing?"

One of the football players swung at him and it starts! Alex ducks and tackles him clobbering him down while Jason and Emmanuel had his back and tackled the players around him. Tim whoops and raced into the fight taking down a basketball player, while Romero right on his tail. Phil and his crew ran over to the fight and swung their boards at the jocks. Heather and I stood far away from the fight when all the guys ran in it and crowds start gathering pulling out their phone's and iPods.

Heather nudged me when Ashley and her other three wannabes came minus Lindsey. "Oh you really messed with the wrong girls!" Heather ran at Ashley and attacked her. I stared at her shocked as she hammered Ashley's head the other reapers started to hit Heather so I ran in to help. I dragged them down and defensively deflected their punches and put in my own hooks.

Whistles and shouts started to come but I ignored them clobbering the girls. Two tackled me and held me down and both started to punch me I screamed kicking them hard to get off. _They never learn! _

Gun shots came out and everyone screamed diving down protecting themselves. The girls were pulled off me by Gabriel and he pointed his gun at them, "Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground." the girls glared at him and did what he ordered.

He cuffed both of them and another cop did the same to Ashley and her other followers. Gabriel gave the other girls to the cops had me and Heather by our collars and he pulled us towards the guys. _Great big brother got to come to the rescue!_

Most of the cops and agents had their attention on the guys making sure none of them ran off. Most of them had already been cuffed, Patterson shouted, "It's over all of you go back to your classes!" The crowds broke away quickly.

Patterson counted the boys and us six girls, "We got ourselves a twenty seven in a school fight."

* * *

The Reapers, jocks, MNJ, some guys from track team and Phil's crew all had to go down town yet again… Gabriel didn't say a word all the way down the station. The police sat all of us kids a part from each other by our groups. Each for questioning, and of course Gabriel grabs me and pulls me in the confession room.

I sat down having my feet on the table he didn't look satisfied, "A fight –,"

"Yes a fight, the fight helps give you the people you need to take samples to finish that almost double murder case…"

"I'm so flattered!" Gabriel responded sarcastically.

"You should be, you got the people that hate me and my friends in custody –,"

"You didn't need to start a fight that might get you expelled!" Gabriel hissed.

"I didn't start the fight, they did –,"

"Where were you yesterday during your last period?" Gabriel asked.

I stared at him, "It doesn't mat—,"

"Yes it does! Why did you skip?"

"You want the truth? Fine! I skipped school because I had an emotional break down! Happy?" I replied.

Gabriel stared at me trying to read me I shut him down, "About what?"

"I would rather tell it to someone else then you Gabriel." I responded not meeting his eyes and crossed my arms.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel walks out of the room and walked into the tinted room Rose urged Patterson and the other agents, "She's not going to talk if all of you are in here, it might be very private."

Gabriel adds hastily, "I'm her brother I need to know what's happening in that school –,"

"She might tell you when she's ready."

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm listening to this –,"

"You'll be too involved in this!" Rose argued.

"She the only family I got I need to know what up with her!" Gabriel responded.

Rose couldn't argue more and she walked into the confession room.

* * *

Rachel Grey

The woman Rose walked in and sat in front of me I crossed my arms, "Gabriel's being stubborn?"

Rose replied, "He's just worried about what's going on in school –,"

"Nothing is happening in school it's just what some of the snotty people say…"

"The –huh… Social Reapers…?" Rose asked.

I nodded, "Yeah them but Heather keeps on telling me that they say horrible things to get to people…"

"And they said something bad about you?"

"Not really about me…just what I've done…" I whispered not meeting her eyes.

"Uh huh… it's alright if feel uncomfortable about saying anything –,"

"It's not just being uncomfortable… I just don't want any more people to have pity on me. I'm sick of people knowing what kind of person I had to live with…and think I'm scared of everything."

"Who thinks that?" Rose asked.

I shook my head, "I know some kids think that in school trying to scare me, by beating me up and cutting me… and a lot of times I feel my own brother thinks I'm scared of my own shadow!"

Gabriel had to come in and responded, "I don't think that –,"

"Yes you do! You always have to keep one eye on me to make sure I don't get into trouble! I've been through hell way more then you ever did!" I argued looking away from him.

Rose cut in, "Gabriel I think you should –,"

"I'm not going anywhere." Gabriel sits on the table next to me I turned my head not looking, "Rachel I know what you been through –,"

"No you don't. You never lived through the torture I've been through and I didn't tell you everything that happened to me!" I mumbled.

"Ok then tell me." Gabriel urged.

"You want to know what Ashley and her bitchy friends said to me? They said that my father must really love me to have sex with me and have men paid to have a go at me…" I whispered.

Gabriel peered at me mournfully, "You never said anything about –,"

"I know because I didn't want you to be disgusted." I responded.

Gabriel put his hand on mine but I pulled away I whispered, "You really thought he wasn't that bad of person at first. But you were never around to see what he truly did."

"Then tell me." Gabriel responds in a small whisper.

I shook my head; Gabriel sighed and turned to Rose, "Could I use your office to talk with her?"

Rose nodded Gabriel pulls me up and motioned me to follow around the police station there still had the guys that were in the fights and taking DNA swabs for the other case. I spotted Luke and everyone else staring at me as Gabriel pulls me into the room. Gabriel locks the door and closed the blinds, "What did Simon do?"

"I wished he had killed me –,"

"Don't say that!" Gabriel responds holding my shoulders to have me look in his eyes.

"It would have saved me from all the things I've been through!" I muttered.

"If you died –," He held my eyes, "I would had never been like this I might have still be a serial killer or would never got out of Parkman's delusional world. You changed me; never say you want to kill yourself in front of me because I'll do anything in my power to stop you from doing anything stupid."

I peered up at him, "You can change by anyone's –,"

"No I couldn't! People tried and failed only you were successful. You gave me something to live for, a life, and a family." Gabriel hugged me.

"I'm sorry for being an annoying brat –,"

Gabriel smiled down at me, "Its fine, you can't help it. It's just your personality."

"Thanks…" I responded, I sat on the couch while Gabriel leaned on the desk.

"If you don't want to tell me anything I'm going to be ok with it…" Gabriel assured.

I looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure?"

He nods, "It's your life."

I shook my head, "It's my old life…" I sighed, "I was relieved when you first walked into the trailer and told him you were his son…"

Gabriel tilt his head looking at me questioningly I sniffed wiping my eyes, "Because I knew you wouldn't hurt me like the other men who walked through that door…at first I thought you would help me on that day. But I was too scared when you told him you killed people."

Gabriel kneeled next to me, "I would never hurt you –,"

"But you did in a different way…like sometimes you can't control your anger and tried in all your power to not hit me…"

Gabriel smiled, "Everyone tried to control their anger don't just put it on me."

I nodded Gabriel asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I thought for a while _should I tell him? He is my family_…"Heather and Alex are the only people who know about this…"

Gabriel looked at me curiously, "Is it bad?"

I mumbled, "I got pregnant –,"

Gabriel shouted, "What! Don't tell me it's Ale—!"

"It was before I've ever met him… it doesn't matter the baby died –,"

"Rachel…" Gabriel held my hands, "A baby is too much responsibility for a teenager –,"

"I know but it was mine, and I couldn't feed both of us and it died –,"

"Listen to me Rachel," Gabriel was serious, "That wasn't your last chance of ever having a kid. And I don't want you to try again anytime soon you hear me?"

I nodded, "I already had that discussion, and I don't need you to tell me that again."

Gabriel sighs and nods, "I know you understand but I'm more worried about –,"

I replied hastily, "Alex understands he'll make it up to me when we're both done with college and married."

Gabriel stood up and hugged me, "That's my girl!"

I smirked adding, "I would have thought you'll do the same with Jessie but…"

Gabriel's face reddens, "Uh…let's never speak of this again. I'm not really a good influence on everything…"

I laughed, "Ok I'm alright with that!"

He walked me out and adds, "Stay away from the – uh whatever you call them."

"No worries I don't even want to even look at them!" I responded.

Gabriel walked me over to the MNJ and Alex ran over and hugged me. Everyone came together and squeezed me in the middle I gasped, "Guys you're kinda suffocating me!"

Everyone laughed and grinned Luke held a towel under his nose from a bloody nose, "Guess the fight brought a little justice!"

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel walked back in the tinted room and asked Hayden, "Got any positive I.D.s on any of the kids?"

Hayden shook his head, "It'll take a while but in the meantime we're interrogating the rest of the group."

"You think the boss going to let me come in when the leader of the group is getting interrogated?" Gabriel asked.

Hayden peered at him skeptically, "You know that he's not you're too involved, she might struck a nerve in you and you'll be the one charge if you assault her!"

Gabriel sighs, "I'm just saying that if she knows who I am she'll spill out the whole truth!"

Hayden responded, "I don't think it's a good idea…" he trails off as Ashley walks in Gabriel stood up straight Hayden watched him cautiously.

Ashley sat down with Patterson. Patterson pulled out the case file and asked, "What do you have against Rachel Grey?"

Ashley responded, "I never had anything against her."

Gabriel mumbles, "That was a lie."

Patterson opened the file, "Rachel had been beaten and thrown into the Slaughter House four months ago and everyone is pointing fingers at you and you're friends…"

"They are all just jealous!" Ashley replied.

"Jealous of your popularity I'm guessing?" Patterson asked.

Ashley nods. Gabriel rolled his eyes, "She's pathetic –,"

"Gabriel…" Hayden warned.

Gabriel nods, "Sorry, sorry…"

Rose walked in, "Why would Rachel be jealous of you she had all the guys…"

Ashley shook her head, "Not all of –,"

"She had the ones you desperately wanted right?" Rose asked.

"She didn't deserve them." Ashley mumbled.

"You had Luke but you blew it –,"

"I never had Luke I've seen the way he looked at her, he would only want me if –,"

"If only Rachel is dead." Rose finished her sentence.

Ashley shook her head bewildered, "No – not dead, vanished –,"

"Vanish… where were you on Saturday between eleven p.m. to midnight?" Patterson asked.

Ashley hesitated and replied, "I was at a party –,"

"Who's party?" Rose asked.

"Uh my friend Krystal –,"

"We already talked with Krystal. She spilled the beans saying you and the rest of your cheerleader group went over to Rachel's house but she kicked you out yes?"

Ashley sighed, "She didn't kick us out."

"Then what did she do?" Rose asked.

"Grey had Luke and Romero guarding the door and when Luke let me pass then the knuckle headed skater and his friends attacked us –,"

"They assaulted you? But they wanted you gone, you weren't invited."

"Those idiots can't get me gone that easily!" Ashley hissed.

"So you, your boyfriend and your other friends wanted to teach her a lesson?" Rose asked.

"She thinks she's all that, so we just wanted to remind her she's –," Ashley stopped and kept her mouth shut.

Gabriel grinned, "Look like she's not as smart as she thinks…" Hayden nods agreeing.

Patterson showed the picture of the jock, "What happened to him?"

Ashley stared at the picture and pushed it away looking away from them. "I want my lawyer."

* * *

Rachel Grey

We watched as Phil's crew was free to go, the Reapers were the only ones with us. Krystal, her boyfriend and another girl, I didn't bother to even learn her name, were pulled into the confession room. While the other jocks were free to go.

Heather mumbled, "I think they got their four missing people from the house break in!"

Alex remarked, "I had no doubt that it was 'em!" He put me on his lap and kissed my neck.

Jason yawned, "Can we go home? I don't feel like goin' back to school!"

I smiled, "We're not going to have any more problems with them ever again!"

Heather nodded, "I hope not already took down five of them so I think they're just going back into the cheerleaders in my dictionary!" We all laughed agreeing with her one hundred percent.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel carried Rachel up to his room and tucked her in as he went down stairs for a midnight snack. He opens the freezer and took out the last thing of ice cream; he didn't bother to turn on the light as he slid into the kitchen seat.

Gabriel listens, hearing the soft heart beat from upstairs. He took a spoonful of ice cream and scowled, "Using teenagers to do your dirty work is so pitiful…" Gabriel flicker his finger flipping the lights on.

"Aw you knew it was me." Simon leaned on the counter staring at him.

Gabriel growls, "Using Rachel own ability against her, to kill her –,"

Simon stared at him and grin, "I was so close to…"

Gabriel glares, "You're weak –,"

Simon smiles, "I'm not weak she's just powerful…" Simon grins bigger when he seen a quick flash of surprise went across Gabriel's face, "She's super powerful she doesn't know it. She can be even powerful then you –,"

"I doubt that." Gabriel replied expressionless.

Simon grins, "No she could if she wanted to, but Rachel loves to be the defenseless person so other people could save her…" Simon watched his son's expressions carefully, "She could had saved herself years ago, but she stayed she wanted someone to rescue her. Now you're doing the saving, why…?"

Gabriel stared at him then looked up to the ceiling, "I have to. I'm responsible for her –,"

Simon sneers, "She's the little changer ain't she? Well that influence power of hers does come in handy for her… she made the most powerful being into a weak human –,"

Gabriel snarls, "I'm not weak! I can easily drag you back to hell –,"

Simon chuckled, "Why haven't you done that in the beginning? Now that's the question."

Gabriel froze and responded, "I want answers –,"

Simon grins, "I would have thought you already knew enough, and you want to torture her from the past you weren't in. To be her hero, save her from me to get her respect!"

Gabriel glares at him and hissed, "I'll never do that to her, I'm nothing like you!"

Simon smirked, "Oh yes you are son –,"

"I was never your son!" Gabriel growls.

Simon ignored the interruption, "You're a murderer. All the specials became scared when they hear your name!"

Gabriel hissed, "Give me answers _now_!"

Simon crooks an eyebrow, "What do ya want to know?"

Gabriel commands, "Everything that you've done –,"

Simon sneers, "You want a show?" He laughs.

Gabriel glares at him and Simon went soaring through the wall Gabriel disappeared popping next to a groaning Simon. Gabriel stood over him Simon gasped and began to vanish but Gabriel zaps him preventing him from running. Gabriel sneers, "What's wrong old man you're scared of me?"

Simon coughs, "I'm scared of no one!"

Gabriel hissed, "You should be! Like you said every special is scared of me. I'm going to take out every messed up memory and leave you delirious, you won't even remember your own name! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've had done to Rachel and me!"

Simon growls, "You're the one that will end up weak! Loving her will put a hole into your power! And she'll keep taking until nothing is left!"

Gabriel grabs Simon's neck, "Rachel gave me something to live for. I'll never regret having her in my life!"

Simon coughs startled, "That's not you talking it's her ability!"

Gabriel stares at him, "Rachel could never control me, she's not strong –,"

"Let's see about that!" Simon wheezed as Gabriel pointed to his head. Gabriel adds, "Try not to scream too loud you might wake Rachel up…" Simon gritted his teeth as the pain came he screamed and went silent Gabriel crack open his head and closed his eyes taking the memories.

Memories zipped through him… Simon, in his late teens, grinning widely at a young woman from a quiet distance she came over and smiled kindly, _"What do you like to order Simon?"_

_ "Hmm go on a date with you," _Simon grins.

She responds, _"Oh Simon c'mon I told you I'm busy."_

_ "Can you have any fun?" _Simon asked.

She glared at him, _"I will when I get a scholarship to go to college!"_

Simon rolled his eyes, _"What's so important to go to college for? C'mon babe you and me we can live anywhere you want!"_

_ "You got to be kidding," _She adds peering over to new customers sitting down.

_"When do I ever kid? Wendy I want to be with you every single day…" _Simon responded putting her hand into his.

* * *

Wendy carried a little boy towards the house where Simon waited impatiently she held her child close, _"What's wrong?"_

_ "I can't afford all this taxes –,"_

_ "I told you if I went to college we will never be in this mess!" _Wendy hissed.

Simon sighed, _"You're right, let me make it up to you I found a way to get cash."_

Wendy stared at him wary, _"Ok where can we get it?"_

* * *

Simon drove to a diner with his wife sleeping in the passenger seat and his son in the back. He stepped out of his car and carried the boy to the diner. The sun raised from the east Simon opens the door and sat his son on the chair, _"Stay right here."_

Simon smiles at the couple sitting a few tables near the windows, _"Nice to see you again Joshua and this must be your lovely wife."_

Joshua grins at his older brother, _"Simon this is Mirada. Mirada this is my brother Simon."_

_ "Nice to meet you," _Mirada shook his hand.

Joshua peers over Simon's shoulder noticing the little boy, _"Is that him?"_

Simon nods and pulled the boy towards the couple, _"This is little Gabriel. How much you're offering?"_

Mirada smiled at Gabriel and put him on her lap Joshua pulled out cash, _"I've have a thousand right now –,"_

_ "That will be fine right now." _Simon responded grabbing the cash.

Gabriel looked at him puzzle as he exchanged the cash. Joshua asked, _"What about Wendy?"_

_ "She'll understand." _Simon responded simply.

Simon walked out of the diner with Gabriel calling back after him. Wendy stared at Simon bewildered as he slid in the car, _"Where's Gabriel?!"_

_ "He'll be fine we got money –,"_

_ "No! That's my baby!" _Wendy shrieked pushing the door open.

_"No!" _Simon hissed the door slammed and Wendy tried desperately to open it. _"We got money we can start paying off the taxes –,"_

Wendy cried and smacked Simon away, _"That's my little boy! I would not let you sell him away!"_

_ "Wendy –,"_

Wendy screamed, _"Give me back my son! Give me back Gabriel!"_

Simon growled and grabbed her, _"Shut up…!"_

* * *

Simon watched Arianna sitting on the floor playing with the laughing baby. Arianna laughed and asked Simon, _"Simon what's with the face? Can't you at least play with Rachy?"_

Simon turned his gaze at her, _"I'm busy –,"_

_ "Busy with what exactly? C'mon you will only have one chance in a life time to play with the baby before she grows up to be a beautiful young woman."_

Simon smirks at her slyly, _"Ok," _He kneeled down and scoops up Rachel in his arms. He notices Arianna standing up leaving him alone with the child. Simon narrowed his eyes as the little girl stared at him with her big brown eyes. Simon opened his hand and a doll flew into it. Rachel smiled at him, he grins, _"You like that trick?"_ He put her down and opened his hand releasing the doll making it soar high in the air. The baby's eyes followed it as it landed next to her, Rachel mimic him and the doll slid an inch closer to her.

Simon's eyes widen in shock his attention turned towards Arianna staring at him, _"Did you see that she –,"_

Arianna hushed him, picked up Rachel Simon grabbed her arm, _"The child has power –,"_

_ "You didn't see anything." _Arianna responded with a demanding controlling voice.

Simon stared at her,_ "You?!"_

_ "You are the only one that has power Simon." _Arianna replied controlling. Simon gritted his teeth and Arianna repeat again stronger.

Simon's eyes widen, _"I'm the only one that has power…"_

Arianna hugged her baby and walked up stairs.

* * *

Simon laughs when Rachel around thirteen was able to run away from him. She slammed the door Simon grins slamming the door open. Rachel surprise him with a blow of a bat, he grabbed the bat when she tried to hit him again. His hand turned to fire burning the bat Rachel gasped and jump away.

Simon responded inhumanly, _"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you –,"_

Rachel shook her head bewilderedly, _"No I'm not listening to you!"_

Simon tilts his head and snarled demanding, _"You be quiet and be a good little girl –,"_

Rachel put her hands towards her ears and closed her eyes shaking her head, _"No you're not making me do anything!"_

Simon took the advantage of her closing her eyes and jumped on her, she screamed.

* * *

Gabriel gasped and started to cough, Simon's body started to disintegrate. Gabriel shook his head getting her scream out of his head. A chuckle made him jump up to his feet, Gabriel inflamed his hands lighting up the living room showing a slim figure stood in the shadow.

"Show yourself!" Gabriel snarls. The figure steps out Gabriel gasped, "Who are you? A shape—,"

The man grins, "I'm not a shape shifter, I'm you – well not necessarily… you can call me Sylar."

Gabriel glares at the man, "I'm Sylar –,"

"No Gabriel you're not… well not right now –,"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked as the man calling himself by his own name he made.

Sylar grinned wider, "You see you changed, and I'm here to help you get back your dignity as the strongest person in the world!" He walked closer towards Gabriel. Gabriel stared at him noticing he looked exactly like him but he didn't have a sclera in each eye his eyes were fully black. It reminded him of a demon from some movie he'd seen.

"I still am!" Gabriel hissed.

Sylar tilt his head responding, "Really when was the last time you killed a person? A little over a month…"

"So?" Gabriel asked keeping his distance.

Sylar chuckled, "So you are going to lose your title unless you do what nature made you to do."

Gabriel shook his head, "You can't make me do anything –,"

"I'm apart of you Gabriel, and I'm starting to get hungry –,"

Gabriel stared at him bewildered, "I'm not that person anymore –,"

He grinned, "You can't change the nature of a predator, I'm warning you start doing what you do best or it's going to turn nasty on the people you love…"

Gabriel snarled, "I'm not going to let anything happen!"

Sylar shook his head looking at him pitifully, "If you don't get more abilities while you're conscious sooner or later you will feed without you knowing and may even kill that sweet, innocent little girl up stairs…"

"If I kill to get abilities it will turn to obsession and I will never stop!" Gabriel hissed.

Sylar leaned on the couch and responded, "That's not my problem… besides if you keep on growing stronger then you can protect Rachel better. You'll never see that kind of incident with that old geezer ever again." Gabriel froze when he added, "You weren't strong enough to take care of that parasite before he was able to touch a little hair on Rachel's head."

Gabriel glanced up towards the bedrooms _I wasn't strong enough… _

Sylar whispered, "It's a win, win if you go out and have a little fun I promise you that you can be the best big brother she always wanted."


	19. The Devil Inside

**Thanks to everyone who had Favorited, Followed and simply read! All of you are the reason I sill write! And especially to CynthiaSylar thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

I woke up from my brother rummaging through his closet I yawned looking at the clock reading 4:10 in the morning. _Well better waking up early then late… _I jumped out of bed and asked, "Is it really necessary to look through your closet this early in the morning?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Uh sorry didn't mean to be loud –,"

"What are you looking for?" I asked turning on the lights.

Gabriel turned away and grabbed a gun holder, "I'm taking a few days off work to make sure nothing happens in school today –,"

"What why –?"

"Rachel, please don't argue with me I'm not going to make a big deal out of this just making sure you don't go over the line."

"What do you mean by 'don't go over the line'?"

Gabriel sighed, "I'm just saying that I'm looking after you during each bell and lunch break. I don't want anything to happen to you so please stop."

"Ok, but can I at least take the bus?" I asked.

Gabriel crossed his arms, "Is it that embarrassing for people to see you with me?"

I responded hastily, "No… but I need just a little freedom –,"

"Last time I gave you freedom you through a party." Gabriel replied.

"So now you are saying you don't trust me?"

"Right at this moment no." Gabriel responded I glared at him and he added, "Get ready for school I'm driving you earlier."

I marched out of the room crossing my arms.

* * *

I watched Gabriel closely as he waited anxiously for the coffee to be ready. He taps the desk not looking at me. I asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me quickly, "Nothing's wrong – just a little tired."

"You didn't get any sleep last night?" I asked.

"Not really I was having headaches last night and couldn't sleep." Gabriel responded.

"Did you try Tylenol? It helps with headaches." I replied.

He smirked slightly I blinked quickly when his eye color covering his whole eye a second it was gone, "I've found another way for the aches."

"Uh huh…" I swung my backpack over my shoulder and put my elbows on the counter waiting for Gabriel to finish his coffee.

He smiles picking up the mug, "You ready for the last week of school?"

"Uh not really up for the low profile watching but school makes me feel normal!" I remarked.

Gabriel pats my shoulder, "Why you want to be normal?"

I stared up into his eyes seeing them turning to light brown to black then to brown again, "What's up with your eyes?"

Gabriel eyes widen turning back to brown, "Uh my shape shifting power has a few glitches taking a while longer for my eyes to change back to normal –,"

"When did you need to shape shift?" I asked suspiciously.

"Geez stop with the questions Rachel!" Gabriel replies walking out of the house I ran after him. He unlocks the car a slid in I sat in the passenger seat leaving the question alone. He pulls the car in reverse and drove out of the neighborhood.

Gabriel parked the car in the school's parking lot. Gabriel sighed and turn towards me, "Can I trust you to not get yourself into trouble before the bell rings?"

I responded, "I don't cause trouble it just finds me –,"

"Rachel…" Gabriel glared at me.

"I'm just saying – I won't!" I replied.

"You promise?" Gabriel asked.

I smiled, "Promise." He nods letting me go, I jumped out of the car while Gabriel took his time.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

"Hmm in no time you're going to be capable of anything!" Sylar responds sitting back in the backseat.

Gabriel looked back in the rear mirror, "So are you real or am I just imagining you?"

Sylar grinned, "Oh I'm real but I'm more like the dynamic and exhilarating you while right now you're the more protective parent."

Gabriel glares, "You're the demonic side –."

"No I'm the special side while you're the normal side." Sylar adds.

Gabriel sighs, "Can you just leave me be? I have already done what you asked last night and right now isn't the time –,"

"You only collected one power but the hunger isn't going to stop if you want Rachel safe you need to keep collecting or you'll collect from her do you want that?"

"I won't let that happen –,"

"When was the longest you've never killed…?" Sylar asked.

Gabriel sat silent Sylar smirked, "Before you met Rachel it was three years ago… I bet you remembered." Gabriel nods stiffly Sylar continued, "A week was your first longest and you lost control and killed your own mother –,"

Gabriel whispered, "It was an accident I didn't mean to kill her –,"

"Hmm but you did and Rachel's next if you don't feed me powers." Sylar growled.

Gabriel shook his head putting his head in his hands, "I'm not going to let that happen I'm going to do anything in my power to stop it!"

"You better." Sylar mutters.

Gabriel steps out of the car and watched Rachel walk off under the walk way. He vanishes and stopped in his path when Rachel was only thirty feet head. _Hmm guess I'm going to use this new ability after all… _Gabriel closed his eyes then opened them moving quickly behind his sister. Rachel looked over her shoulder not seeing her brother close behind her. _Can't see can ya? _Gabriel smirked Rachel put her elbows on the fence and watched the buses coming in and out of the loop.

Rachel hummed a song that Gabriel wasn't familiar with. When another bus stopped she stopped humming and smiled as the door opened. Alex jumps off and grabbed her and picking her up high, "Why you weren't on the bus?"

"My brother wanted to drive me…" She sighs and kissed his cheek.

"Uh oh what happen now?" Alex asked the rest of her friends jumped off the bus grinning.

"Nothing happened –," She stopped seeing his face, "He doesn't trust me so he's going to be babysitting me during school."

Luke remarked, "Babysitting eh? Well where's the sitter now?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth _Hmm Cline's ability is hard to rate on… _Rachel shrugs, "I bet he's here somewhere." They started to walk off and Gabriel side step making sure they didn't stumble into him.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I put my arm through Alex's arm and Luke pulled on my other Luke asked, "Have the charges on the Reapers still haven't change?"

"I don't think the charges of them trying to kill me will change Luke why you asked?"

Luke shrugs, "Well if the cops look through the charges on the day Krystal party they could get more stuff out of 'em and the bitches are gonna point fingers at us."

Pat remarks, "The feds won't believe 'em besides the only thing we've done was calling the police."

Jason mutters, "More than that…"

Alex edged away from the gang pulling me with him. Pat stares at Jason suspiciously, "What's more than?" Tim peered at Alex and Jason when Pat asked, "We fought a few guys that's another charge? Drinking underage can be another but that's not our fault –,"

Tim sighs whispering hastily in the middle of the group, "Cocaine –,"

"That ain't us!" Alex hissed, "They had it in the house!"

I grabbed Alex's hand when he was about to walk off I pulled him closer to our huge group. He put an arm around me staring at Pat. Pat narrowed his eyes, "The stuff happens to be there? You know who brought it in?"

"Why are you askin' me?" Alex asked defensively.

Pat responded, "I know you're one of the guys that have good connections with these kinds of things –,"

"Are you accusing me of somethin'?" Alex growls everyone stopped and stared at Pat and Alex.

"Alex calm down." I warned pulling his arm preventing him from going anywhere near Pat.

Pat glared at him, "Ever since you came into this gang you always get all of us in deep shit, with the player act and the drug dealing –,"

Alex broke from my grasp and punched Pat, "I don't deal nothin' you know that!" Emmanuel and Romero pulled Alex away from Pat before Alex temper get a hold of him. The brothers let go of Alex when I pushed my hands on his chest pushing him away from Pat. Alex stared at me then back at Pat, "Dealing gets people behind bars and I'm smarter then that I didn't use none of it so shut the –,"

"Alex…" I warned.

Pat whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You better listen to Ray Mather or I'll whop your ass!"

Heather pushed her brother and yelled, "Stop fighting!" She pulled Pat down to be eye level with her and pointed to everyone, "Pat this is our family and we have each other's backs so stop pointing fingers."

Pat nods and nudged her off and stared at Alex, "I'm just asking did you plant it yes or no?"

Alex nodded, "I only thought it will give us a little slack a few days from those bastards and it did!"

Luke responded, "You shouldn't have it in the first place we already in trouble with the feds –,"

"I got rid of my stash and I'm not getting more, savvy?" Alex remarks annoyed.

Luke sighed and looked at me, "You keep him outta trouble ok?"

Alex rolled his eyes I responded, "I always do." And kissed Alex's cheek he smirked slightly at me.

When we went on walking around the field Jason grinned, "I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend or I'll never be able to be a free man!"

Tim remarked, "Man you serious? You been wishing you have a girlfriend since second grade nothin' change or are you turning around a bit?"

Jason smacked him in the back of the head, "If you think I ain't straight then you're a dumb ass I've have those naked magazines of –,"

"Alright I don't want to hear this!" I cut in.

Heather nods, "If you guys want to talk about those magazines you could when Ray and I are gone!"

"Ok leave!" Jason responds.

Tim remarked, "Wow you can't even get a girlfriend and if those women can talk back to you and see you they will all be screaming at your ugly face!"

Jason crossed his arms, "Marshall you are such an annoying bastard you know?"

Tim grinned, "Yup and I'm the best one at it!"

"It ain't a compliment!" Jason shot.

Alex replies, "Don't worry man I can get you a gal."

Jason stared at him, "Really right now?"

Alex gave him a sly smile, "Sure you just need to ask the right girl and I'm the right guy to help!"

Jason blinked bewildered, "You want to help me? Why didn't you help me before?"

Romero can't help but grin, "Yeah why do you want to help him now Alex?"

Alex grinned, "Well he finally asked for help! So I'm givin' it."

Jason turned and walks away, "Screw you guys!" Alex laughs and ran after him.

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex grabs Jason shoulder and grinned, "Ok buddy what kind of girl you into?"

Jason shrugged, "What kind of girl is Ray?"

Alex crooked an eyebrow, "Hmm she's sweet, loyal, and such a good heart –."

"What about Heather?" Jason asked.

Alex shrugged, "Not really a fan of her but she's outgoing, controlling and spunky."

"Really that all you got to say about them?" Jason remarked.

Alex replied, "I would had said more but giving you a headline of things so Ray and Pero together are the girl you like?"

Jason shrugged, "Yeah I'm not really into the girly girls and horrible attitude girls."

Alex nods, "Uh huh I think I might know a girl…" Alex pulls him along towards the gym.

"And how do you know her? Is she an Ex?" Jason asked.

Alex laughed, "Just to get this straight I didn't get all the girls in school and to prove it I'm going to introduce you to one of the girls that hate my guts!"

"Why haven't I heard of a girl not likin' you?" Jason asked.

"You kidding me most of my Ex's hate me for having a one night stand with 'em and the smarter girls are scared of me." Alex replied.

Jason asked, "So you calling Ray stupid?"

Alex shot, "I'm not! The other girls chose that on me while I chose Rachel so it's different!"

"Alright," Jason remarked they walked into the gym music welcomed them seven girls danced in the row step dancing making a rhythm. Alex crossed his arms Jason gasped, "The step team?! Which one?"

Alex scanned the girls and grinned when the music stopped. Alex pushed Jason with them towards the girls.

They looked at the boys walking towards them and many smiled, "Hey!"

Alex grinned at them, "Hey girls! So ladies, which one of y'all are single?"

Their smiles vanished Alleya put her hands on her hips, "Mather none of us are interested in you and your damn tricks –,"

"Besides ain't you with Rachel?" Mckeysha asked.

Alleya rolled her eyes, "He been with a lot of people what makes you think he hasn't moved on?"

Alex forced a smile, "Yes I'm still with Rachel but I ain't talkin' about me!" Alex put a strong hand on Jason's shoulder, "Jason here is the one single."

"So?" Mckeysha asked.

Jason gulped Alex grinned at her mischievous, "I know Jay is such a better man then me… he would never do the things I've done."

Jason took a deep breath and responded, "Yeah I think Alex is a bastard for doing that to so many beautiful girls like your selves…"

Alleya smiled slightly, "You really think that?"

Jason nods, "Of course, I give my most respect to women just ask anyone. You know when I first found out what Mather did I was about to explode and would call him ever thing that came to my mind right now. A douchebag, dick, Mr. Fuck—,"

Alex laughed half-heartedly and growled, "Don't push it."

Alleya asked, "You're Emmanuel's friend right?"

Jason nods, "Been friends since elementary school why you know him?"

She nods, "Yeah my sister dated him."

Jason smiled, "Really uh Joelle right?"

"Hmm hum." She responds.

Jason grin thinking of a comment, "Thought so, both of y'all have the most beautiful hazel eyes."

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel licked his lips quickly and twitched slightly as he examined his sister writing on paper. _That beautiful power… No I can't think that way! She's my little girl I can't think like this not towards her! What's wrong with me? Why am I cursed with this sick impulsion for power?! _

Rachel worked on her last report to prove that she can handle an honor class for the next school year criss-cross on the couch she looked over to Gabriel who stared at her. "What?"

He smirks at her, "Just thinking."

"Uh ok… but could you please not stare at me it's kinda freaky." She responded seeing his grin getting bigger.

"Sorry to freak you out."

"You don't look sorry." She remarked closing her laptop and jumping upstairs to her room.

Gabriel eyes followed her as she closed her door. He shakily wiped his forehead his hand automatically touched his pocket where his list of names and address of specials.

* * *

Gabriel waited in his room until he heard Rachel's heart beat slow down to a steady beat in the room next door. He places a cap on his head as he quietly walked in the hall; he stopped at her room watching Rachel sleep peacefully. He closed her door and vanishes into darkness…

In Pennsylvania five teenage girls sat on the couch biting their nails as they watch Saw they screamed as the supposedly dead man stands up and Adam stares at him horrified. They hugged each other as Jigsaw responded, "Game over." And he shuts the door.

When the movie was over they turned it off and nervously sat in the room. The bedroom door opened and their hearts stop as they heard a crackle voice, "I would like to play a game with you…" they shriek in horror as Jigsaw stood before them. "Live or die make you choice!"

They screamed jumping off the couch and running away slamming the door. A boy grinned wildly and howled in laughter. The door creek open and one of the girls yells, "Bryce you're such a jerk!"

Bryce grins, "C'mon Cindy its classic!"

Cindy glares at him, "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

Bryce rolled his eyes, "'Cause it's my house too, it's just a joke –,"

"I hate your sick games!" Cindy slams the door.

Bryce crossed his arms staring at her door bitterly and muttered, "You're just jealous." He sighs trudging to the bathroom he peers at his reflection, "Hmm…" he closed his eyes and reopen them seeing Jigsaw. He sighs, "Jig you're not leaving me right?"

Jigsaw shook his head stiffly Bryce groaned making him disappear. _Look at me making friends with my own illusions! _Bryce thought to himself.

"Nice trick…" Bryce jumped around as a gloved hand shot straight towards his neck he coughs and grabbed the hand staring horrified at the man under the cap. The man tilts his head up and sneers, "I have a trick up my sleeve too." He points at Bryce's head.

Bryce struggled, "I'm not scared of you!" he shut his eyes and disappears.

Gabriel stares at his hands and felt air between his fingers. He looks around his heart thumps rapidly his eyes widen as he heard the softest creek of the door. Gabriel grinned, "Your illusions are incredible but you have a fault to them…" Gabriel closed his eyes and walked through the door and opened them seeing the living room of his house. His heart race and he tried to break through Bryce's thoughts to get rid of the illusion.

"Gabriel?" Gabriel open his eyes and spun around Rachel stood behind him. His face softs and turned mournful she stared at him seeing blood dripping down his hands, "What did you do!"

He stares at his hands, "I –," he stops remembering the boy's ability, "Tell me is this really you?"

She widens her eyes, "What kind of question is that? Who else can I be?"

Gabriel examined her, "I'm tired of these games Bryce come out and fight like a man!"

Rachel stares at him, "Whose Bryce? I'm telling ya you're losing it."

He crossed his arms hating this stupidity one kid is causing, he smirked slightly, "Oh Bryce you think digging into my imagination can save you?"

Gabriel held up his hand grabbing Rachel in the air she gasped holding her neck, "Stop!" Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed.

Gabriel looks away gritting his teeth, "Stop this show what's happening for real life!" Rachel shook her head. Gabriel growls and shut his eyes trying to force Bryce to make it easier for him to do this. When he opened them he had Bryce. Gabriel growls, "You really want to play that game kid? I can play and I always win…" He twist his other hand and silver wear flew at Bryce and slammed him on the wall he cried in agony feeling the utensils digging right through his bones Gabriel sneers holding up his hand seven knives levitated and shot straight towards him Bryce screams on top of his lungs…

* * *

Cindy heard the screams and yelled, "Bryce so help me god!" She marches out and screams, "OH MY GOD! BRYCE!" The rest of the girls ran out and screamed horrified seeing him on the wall with silver wear keeping his body pinned to the wall. Blood was spattered on the walls and Bryce head was sawed off. Two simple words were clawed over his body _Game over_.

* * *

Gabriel quickly took off the bloody clothes and looked at his reflection he was grinning crazily he gulped shuttering of what he has once become again… He rubbed his forehead noticing he smear the boy's blood on him. Gabriel stared at his hands and made bloody fists he looks back at the mirror the look on his face almost made him terrified of the monster staring back at him. He had the look of triumph of his face but his eyes were full of vile and anger.

He swiftly washed his hands and face red filled the sink and he anxiously tried to clean the mess his arm accidently hit the rack of towel he cursed grabbing at the falling metal pole before it makes any noise. Gabriel sighs in relief and quickly picked up the towels when the door creeks open.

Rachel yawns rubbing her eye, "What are you doing? Do you even know what time it is?"

Gabriel quickly made up a lie, "No I didn't I was just –,"

Her eyes moved from his face towards the red sink he could hear her heart racing quicker he knew she was frighten. She took a quick breath and thought up, "Did you hurt yourself?"

He tried to make a sarcastic grin but couldn't making it more anxious, "Yeah I accidently stabbed my – arm with this when it fell…" He showed her the pole that had bloody hand prints on it.

She nods stepping back, "I'm glad you're ok – I'm just going to go back to bed." She tried not to look at him.

Gabriel felt a tingle in the back of his head knowing she just lied. He reappeared in front of her startling her. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to get away from him, she tried to pull away, but he had a strong grip on her arms, _"Gabriel, please…"_ she whimpers seeing the crazed look on his face.

He breathed in his mouth watered feeling her power grew as she got frightened. Gabriel brushed a few curls away from her face, "That beautiful power… I have to."

Rachel cried looking at his hungry eyes so identical to the monster she was freed from, "Gabriel please this isn't you! You're not a monster."

He stared into her eyes and growls inhumanly, "You can't change someone into what he's not." He slammed her into the wall with his arm she coughs clawing at his arm.

"Let me go!" Rachel demands.

His arm put her more into the wall he sneered, "Your ability cannot control me anymore!"

Rachel closed her eyes tears stroll down her cheeks and Gabriel was flung back he made himself go through the wall. Anger filled his veins as Rachel disappeared from his sight. He followed the sound of her pounding heart in the shadows and forced a wave of power straight towards the direction of her heartbeat.

He stares at the wall that had a spot of red dripped. He kept his arm stretch out as Rachel reappears unconscious he grins forcing her head up and started to carve her head. His craze hunger disappeared he let her fall to the floor and blood poured out onto the floor. Gabriel stared at his hands horrified _What have I done! _He kneeled next to her and shook her, "Rachel! Come on!" Tears filled his eyes he hugged her and screamed, "RACHEL!"

* * *

Gabriel gasped screaming," RACHEL! OH GOD NO!" the bedroom door slammed open and the lights turned on blinding him.

"What! What's wrong?!"

Gabriel opened his eyes staring at his sister shocked and had the flow of relief filling his body, "But –I – I –," He stops himself seeing the look of concern on her face.

She was half dress already having the t-shirt she would wear to school but her pajama pants were still on she sat near his feet seeing the horrified look on his face, "Gabriel are you ok?"

He took a shuttering breath, "I'm fine – just a nightmare…" He quickly look away from her face and stared at his reflection seeing his pale ashy face and baggy eyes.

Rachel looked at the mirror and looked back at her brother she leaned forward and stretched her arm towards his forehead. Gabriel nervously held his body stiff as she felt his head. She looked at him bewildered, "You're extremely warm I think you have a fever, I can stay home –,"

Gabriel gasped, "No!" Rachel's concern face turned to puzzled he quickly added, "No, you need to go to school. I can take care of myself."

She looked at him skeptically, "You sure? You don't look so good."

Gabriel nods, "I just need some rest…" He put on a weak smile, "Besides it will sound weird to tell the school why you have to take care of 34 year old experience FBI Agent."

She shook her head, "It doesn't sound weird a girl taking care of her sick older brother."

He put on a grin to end this conversation, "I am sick and I don't want you to be here. You have more important stuff to do rather then walk around this house."

She looked at him stubbornly and shook her head getting up, "Family is the most important thing for me."

Gabriel watches her walk out of his room and he stared at the mirror, _Family is the most important thing in my world that's why I can't risk hurting her… _The mirror image showed a grin on his pale face, he shook his head reminding himself _I'm doing this to protect her. _Gabriel felt a thought biting in the back of his mind _I'm here to protect her from demons like me…_

* * *

_The past is eating me away as if were scarab beetles digging into my flesh. I always find myself watching what sins I've prevail that has affected me today and what I'm becoming… I'm afraid I am too weak to stop this hunger for intensity… I can't bear to see Rachel get hurt from the mistakes I've done, but I can't let go of her, she gives me harmony and this evil inside of me feels she's a threat for me to be invincible._

_I don't care how much pain I'm in now the stinging urge for her strong ability is setting an enormous temptation and visions of what I might set to do to steal that power right out of her… sooner or later I know it will take my humanity leaving me as a heartless, hungry animal, no bounders on the limits for power. I sometimes wish I can just kill her now to save her from the monster that will unleash to set out to wipe out specials… I can't, I'm too weak to let her run I still have the hope to save her from the temptations. But part of me knows I'm just being obstinate to watch her leave. If it comes down to losing control I made sure I wouldn't hurt her to remind the demon inside of this body that she's my heart the only thing that keeps me alive._

_I'm writing this for the last bit of good that's within me, I'm praying for this nightmare to end but God has no mercy for my soul. I feel I'm his weapon for the mask destruction of this war infested world. I'm now starting to feel it maybe the right thing to do for this hatred world to punish the murders and thieves… but there's little innocents in this big world I'm hoping to spare._

_Gabriel Grey_

* * *

Soft whispers rose down the rows of chairs the church; dimly lit by the thousands of candles only at this time of the hour two people kneeled on the pews quietly in prayer towards the alter. A woman walked out of the confession booth a gust of wind blew towards the booth blowing out forty candles on the way. The wooden door closed and the shadow kneeled waiting patiently. The slider opened revealing the priest face.

In a twisted amused voice the hooded figure spoke, "Father I have sinned, I had sinned a lot…" The priest stares into the dark area next to him as the man went on, "I've killed so many people…and I can't stop," The priest shook slightly with silent horror when he couldn't move nor speak, "But those people need to be killed, they had something that they were unworthy to have. They didn't know how to control it…" The man growls hungrily, "And you're one of them…"


	20. A Shaky Summer

**Hi readers! Like to thank everyone who had Favorited and Followed, especially to the lovely CynthiaSylar thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Grey

I poured my cereal into the bowl getting ready for my last day of school; my brother puts it, "For the last day of great education and learning!" I honestly don't really see it as that enthusiastic I like school and all, but my brother really pushing my buttons for going to summer school and study longer to be a head start for my sophomore year. I personally think he doesn't want me to be with my best friends and wanting me to make less-juvenile delinquents friends. They aren't as bad as he puts it but I seriously think he at least needs something better to do then to tell me what people would be better friends!

I glance over to the stairs as Gabriel trudges down stairs in a plain black t-shirt and boxer shorts. He yawns and put his head on the table._ He's always dressed up before I leave for school!_ I blinked, "I think that's the first time I've ever been up before you."

"Congrats!" Gabriel remarked holding his head up with his arm giving his full attention towards me.

"Ok cranky pants sorry to comment!" I responded putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Gabriel sighs rubbing his eyes, "I'm just tired."

"No kidding I told you too much coffee throughout the day will kill you! You can't even sleep because you have way too much!" I replied.

Gabriel chuckled slightly, "Yeah I totally think it's the coffee."

I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't believe me. To Gabriel coffee is the gift of waking up in the morning to, and for days I've been trying to stop him from drinking it, I rolled an apple towards him, "This can help you more than that disgusting brown liquid of yours."

Gabriel grins, "I'm so glad to have you to save my health!"

"You should be!" I responded.

He twirls it around with his finger he glanced up seeing me staring, "There's nothing to worry –,"

"You look sick you really need to see a doctor." I responded. I've been trying to get him to at least try to go out for fresh air. He hasn't gone to work or been on any dates with Jessica for a while. This is really starting to freak me out that he might be going down towards depression or something!

"Rachel…" He sighs and peers at me, "Why are you so worried about me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know you've been acting weird lately…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Weird?"

I responded hastily before he gets wrong ideas, "Well you haven't been working –,"

"Yes I have why do you think I'm always tired?" Gabriel replies.

"Really, since this past days you've been sitting on your a—," I quickly stopped seeing the anger crossing his face, "I'm just saying it is not healthy you need to at least go out for once!"

"I will when I have the time for it." Gabriel replies.

I shook my head, "After school I'm dragging you with me to Tim's house!"

Gabriel looked uninterested, "Why?"

I glared at him, "You need to be sociable and Tim's dad is having a BBQ he been doing it every year after the last day of school and the whole MNJ and their parents are invited and I'll look bad if I don't bring an adult with me!"

Gabriel raised his eyebrow, "I'm going to be the youngest –," he adds sighing seeing my reaction, "Fine but can it not be a late night?"

I pat his shoulder, "You won't be tired if you sleep when I'm at school."

"I'm going to try to consider it." Gabriel remarked putting his head on the table. I grabbed my tower of books walking out of the house, I tried a few times jogging but I gave up just walking towards the other neighborhood to catch the bus.

Luke grins at me as he sees me running towards the stop, "You're lucky it didn't come yet!"

"Yeah lucky me!" I looked around for Pat and Heather they usually are here with Luke waiting for me, "Where's Pat and Heather?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know guess Pat's driving to school today…" The bus came to a stop at our feet and when the door swung open I heard a yell, "WAIT FOR US!"

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Heather sprinting towards us with books in her hands and a brush, while Pat was far behind her. I grinned at her as she slid to a stop hoping up with us and fall on a seat breathless, "What happen?"

Pat jumped on and collapsed in the ale breathless, wheezing hard. Luke helped him up and pats his back hard. Heather replied, "Slept – in late!"

I nodded and remarked to a wipeout Pat, "That's what happens when you smoke!"

Pat glares at me and coughs disgustingly, "Oh – you're – lucky I'm – outta breath!"

I smiled at him mischievously, "What will you do?" Pat breathes in making a snotty noise and opened his mouth I glared at him, "You wouldn't dare!" Pat grins and spat the snot rocket towards me I screamed flicking it away it raced towards Luke, he ducks as it hit the window.

Pat sneered, "Another one can come any time!"

Heather yells, "You're disgusting!"

Pat grins at his sister, "Hey at least you know I'm not playin' around!"

The bus door slid open and everyone else came on Tim grins at Heather, "Whoa what's with the hair?"

"Don't push it!" Heather growled brushing out knots in her hair.

Alex sat next to me and kissed me, "How's it goin'?"

I sighed, "Fine, want summer to start and get to that BBQ after school –,"

"Why? It's so stupid! Tim's parents do it every year and it's just boring!" Alex replies.

Tim butted in, "No it's just gives our parents to do somethin' rather than to be in our business for twenty four seven!"

"My dad already does that!" Alex remarks.

Emmanuel responds, "Alex your dad comes also for the free food! Besides your lucky, my old man beats the shit outta me for the simplest things!"

Romero grins at his brother, "Yeah like yesterday when you brought home a paintball gun and tried to hide it in the garage!"

Jason laughs, "Wow it ain't even a real gun!"

Emmanuel mutters feeling his jaw, "Don't matter to him!"

Luke remarks, "Hey all of our parents need to cool off a bit! Rach don't tell me you're planning to bring big and scary along?"

I glared at him, "Gabriel needs something to look forward to!"

Jason grins sarcastically, "Oh sure he's really lookin' forward to talk to old people talking about how the days gone by!"

Emmanuel smacked Jason's arm, "Our parents ain't that old!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "You callin' late forties young? Besides I doubt he's going to fit in well."

I crossed my arms, "Why won't he?"

Jason looked at me bewilderedly, "You kidding me right? He's psycho always wanting to track down bad guys. He hates me!"

Romero remarks, "Nobody likes your ugly ass anyway!"

Jason glared at him, "At least I have a girlfriend!"

Romero rolled his eyes, "She's blind."

I ignored them and turned my attention back to Luke, "He really needs it he doesn't look so hot."

"You mean he's sick?"

"He had a fever and he hasn't been sleeping well." I responded.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "I thought he can't get sick from you know,"

"He's a human being everyone can feel bad a few times in their life time." I replied.

Alex remarked, "You can control his anger right? I don't want him to try to kill me again."

"Gabriel isn't that person anymore." I reminded him.

"Ok but still I like to live!" Alex remarked.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel groans _why does Rachel need to make this harder on me? Doesn't she see I'm trying so hard to not harm anyone in this town? _Gabriel twirled the apple around and sliced it with a quick move of his hand. He shook his head thinking of his progress of gaining more abilities, more screaming less control of his intentions. In his room he pulled out his case file with the list of people he had killed in the past. He took out a pen and jot down "Father Isaac Kent, Ohio" he grabbed his jeans and took out his camera, downloading the picture of his latest kill. He pinned the picture in the folder sliding it back with the rest of his files he crossed his arms staring at Rachel's name.

_There's so little about you, about your genetic connection to that power… Samson wasn't the only special how powerful was that mother of yours? _Gabriel flipped open his phone calling Eddy.

"Hey big guy haven't heard from ya awhile how's the little darling of yours?" Eddy asked

"She's doing good, got an A in her biology class." Gabriel responded.

"Good for her guess she might make a great member on the team eh? So why all of a sudden you happen to call me instead of Patterson?"

"I need your analyst skills for a case I'm working on." Gabriel replied pulling out Rachel's file with her rating of power and police files of the abuse of her witnesses.

"You're working on a case alone? Uh does anyone know?"

"You're the only one I'm telling this. I need to know things about Rachel's past." Gabriel responds.

"I would have thought you knew everything about her. Uh what am I searching exactly?" Eddy asked.

_Hmm…_"I know nothing about her mother's side of the family."

"Ok…" Eddy trails off typing rapidly, "Rachel has no record of ever being born in a hospital and it's going to be a little tough… hmm …it'll be easier to have a name."

"Look up homicides from Simon her mother was name Arianna not sure if she changed it before she met Simon." Gabriel replied.

"Uh huh ok, it going to take a while though. Patterson needs something on his case I'll give you the info you need." Eddy replies typing down keys.

"Just send me what you got on her mother." Gabriel responded hanging up. His list of names and their powers kept repeating in his mind; his attention fell on his reflection he stared at it seeing his inhuman face. He closed his eyes shaking his head whispering, "I'm not doing this now I can't…"

_"Good keep thinking that way…"_ Gabriel opened his eyes staring at the mirror. Bennet glared back him.

"I killed you!" Gabriel snarls.

Bennet stared at him, _"You finally got what you wanted and you're throwing it all away."_

Gabriel glares, "No I didn't I want to be at peace and kill all the people who made me what I am and you're still here –,"

_"I'm dead you already succeeded with that. That power you took made this conversation happen…"_

Gabriel's eyes widen _the priest's… _"Haunting me is the best you got?"

Bennet disappears and flashed in front of Gabriel responding, _"I have no intentions of seeing you turn back to that sociopath you were."_

Gabriel grins, "You really think I haven't seen the path I'm taking? I was weak and I'm restoring my full integrities in becoming a –,"

_"A killer," _Bennet finished.

Gabriel glared at him, "I really don't need a dead man's concerns –,"

_"You really think killing more will stop that impulsion for power? You're digging your own grave and taking Rachel with you!"_

Gabriel became slightly concern when he couldn't stop thinking about killing more to get powerful. When Rachel's face was slipping away from his thoughts of being harmed, he smirked and stared up into the dead man's eyes, "No Noah I'm not I'm making this world safer for her –,"

_"Do you hear yourself?! You're going to destroy this world Sylar!" _Bennet roared.

Gabriel grinned wider and breathes in, "Ah that name feels so good…" His face darkens into an ugly mask, "I can take care of these unworthy creatures I don't need your advice on how to hunt them down and finish them –,"

_"I now realized that they are human beings they aren't animals. They are just like Rachel –,"_

Gabriel scowled, "They are just like _me._ Rachel is powerless she can't protect herself and there's no need in killing innocents."

_"Ha you really think other specials are threats to you, to her? You are the only one that's a threat to everyone!"_

"There's killers out there just like me and if you don't mind I'm ending this." Gabriel snarls Bennet shutters evaporating into the wind.

Gabriel smirked at himself in the mirror then he grabs a coat and disappeared into a bar in California. He rubbed his head sitting at the counter. He peers at the Pacific Time reading two a.m. A woman smiled at him, "What can I get you?"

He forced a smile, "Uh Scotch." He pulled out the picture of his target and peered at the woman again. _Hmm she really change the way she looks._ His hand brushes the name Carmen Honey. The woman came back with his drink he pulled out a few dollars and responded looking at her name tag, "Thank you Carmen."

She nodded looking at him anxiously seeing his smile changing, "You're welcome."

He smiled to himself and gulp his drink down, he peers at the other men in the bar and narrowed his eyes, _"It's getting late you need to get back home." _One by one they left filling out the bar leaving him alone with Carmen.

Carmen looked around the empty bar and noticed him alone sneering heinously to himself; she quickly took the empty drinks to the back kitchen. Gabriel chuckles as he stands up; he twists his wrist locking the doors around the restaurant. He walked in the back seeing her struggle to get the door open. "I'm curious how that ability of yours works…"

She turned around and quickly picked up a knife and pointed it at him, "Stay away from me!"

He smiled and the knife hit the wall, "You can sense danger before anything happens…but I guess it didn't help you fast enough this time." She flung back against the door she screams in terror and yelled, "Don't do this please!"

He stared at her shaking his head, "I need to –," he stops himself and sneered, "I want to."

She cried and whispered, "No you don't."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "How would you know?" Carmen's body rose higher up her head brushed the ceiling.

Carmen gasped, "I heard about you. You murder people with powers, but I remember – I remember the kid."

Curiosity got to him, "What kid?" He tried to think of any kid that she was referring to.

Carmen gasped, "A girl – uh Rachel, she save me, helped people like us escaped!"

Gabriel held his breath _how can I forget Rachel? _He stared at the floor thinking of Rachel remembering her selflessness and risking her own life for freedom of everyone else, Carmen continued feeling the pressure of her body from the door loosen, "She helped protect us, she wanted everyone to be free away from the government!"

Gabriel face softens knowing how big his sister's heart can be. Carmen felt the pressure come off her and she stumble on the ground stuck in the spot she whispered, "Look at all the good she did why will you destroy her wish for specials to be free?"

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm not destroying anything I'm protect her from people like me…"

"I'm not dangerous!" Carmen whispers still held in her place.

He stared back at her his face hardens in a mask, "Your ability can make my job easier."

Carmen shook her head hastily, "No!" Gabriel slowly walked towards her his eyes blazing.

Carmen whimpers as he points at her head she screams in pain going dead silent. Gabriel walks over to her and whispered, "You just helped me become a better parent…" he kneeled down next her body he stopped peering down at his pocket. He pulled out his phone seeing his sister's name.

He controlled his aggravated voice, "Calling me during school this has to be big."

"Yeah… I forgot my Algebra textbook…" Rachel trails off.

Gabriel smirked, "Don't scare me like that I thought you were going to say you have got into a fight and in detention."

"No! I'm not that type of person – I have other people to do my fights."

"That's not making me feel so great about your friends." Gabriel replied taking his attention back to the body.

"Hey you still need to go to the BBQ," Rachel reminds him.

"Rachel I don't know, I really don't think I should come." Gabriel responds taking what he came for he closed his eyes feeling the power coming into him.

"Please, I would like to spend some time with you that do not revolve around Samson ok?" She asked.

Gabriel sighs opening his eyes, "Everything revolves around you no one else you understand?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you right now?" Gabriel asked standing up and disappearing back into the bathroom washing the blood of his hands.

"I told my teacher I wasn't feeling well so he sent me to the clinic and right now in bathroom, the safest place away from the police officers and administers."

"Don't get yourself into trouble just to get a book." Gabriel urged.

"Well it's better to get into trouble then have a teacher yell at you for not having a stupid book to return."

Gabriel opened her door and asked, "Ok where did you put the book?"

"Uh it should be on my desk." Rachel answers.

Gabriel pushed her papers away and tabbed the text book, "Is it purple?"

"That's the one! You know having you home can be a good thing!"

Gabriel chuckled, "Ok but don't be thinking leaving your stuff at home. I'm not going to help getting it for you."

"It won't happen again!" Rachel promised.

Gabriel smiled disappearing in front of the school, "I'm walking into the front office now."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rachel hangs up.

Gabriel opened the door having the book in his hand, "Hi my sis—,"

"Gabriel! Thank you!" Rachel ran towards him hugging him.

He hugged her back, "Don't forget this." He put the book in her hand.

She smiles, "What will I do without you?"

Gabriel shrugs, "You'll be getting yelled at by your teacher."

"Exactly, and nobody wants a pissed off teacher!" She smirks at him.

"Nobody wants that." He grins at her.

"I need to get back before anyone thinks I'm ditching."

"You ditching with me here I seriously doubt you'll try to pull that."

She smiled at him, "Anything is possible."

Gabriel chuckled, "Uh huh," She hugged him again he held her not wanting to let go, "When's the picnic thing?"

"After school I think 3ish… so you seriously going?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "What now you don't want me to go?"

"No, no not that, just you really didn't want to go –,"

"If you want me to go I'm fine with it –,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

Gabriel look at her curiously then shook his head, "No it's alright with me I would like to get to know the type of people you hang around with."

"Yeah great I'm sure you would love to meet them!" She responded.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Alex wrapped his arms behind me and remarked, "So he's really doing it?"

"Yes he's going so stop making a big deal about it." I smiled slyly Luke raised his eyebrow seeing my expression, "You know if he reads that you really don't want him there I wonder what he will do?"

Alex cleaned up his expression, "Oh I would love to see him there!"

"He'll know that will be a lie." Luke grinned.

Alex looked at everyone desperately, "Uh—I won't say nothin' to him the whole day."

Heather remarked, "Good luck with that!"

Luke winked at me, "He'll need more then luck to stay on the good side on that guy!"

Jason responds, "Ya know Alex I think you are the top ten on his list!"

"Great…" Alex mutters our bus finally pulls towards a stop and everyone jumped off. Tim grins, "It's gonna be great my dad is making his famous bacon burgers!"

Romero rubbed his stomach, "Is your mom making her bean dip?"

Tim nodded grinning, "Yup so y'all comin' what time?"

Jason smirked, "I'm goin' right now my mom is goin' when she finish with work."

Alex shrugged, "I'll come when I get my old man to come."

"My mom is already there I'm just goin' to bring over my football." Luke responds.

* * *

I opened the front door and shouted, "Gabriel, are you ready to go?!" It was silent I threw my backpack on the couch and headed to the fridge in search of a light snack before heading over to the BBQ. I closed the door and Gabriel was smirking next to me, "I'm already."

"Great let's go!" Gabriel grabbed my hand and darkness surrounded me in an instant was in front of houses. A startled shout came from behind I looked around seeing Luke looking terrified and quickly his expression changed.

I smiled at him, "Sorry –,"

Luke took a deep breath, "Don't scare me like that again!"

Gabriel grins, "I didn't see you walking here."

Luke glared at him, "Sure you didn't." Luke tossed the football to me and I tossed it back he jumped up the porch and opened the door. Gabriel and I followed Luke shouted inhaling the sweet smell of the grill, "Damn it smells good!" Pat and Romero watched baseball with three adults and everyone else was either in the backyard and kitchen.

I pulled Gabriel along towards the kitchen I tapped on Heather's shoulder she turns and hug me, "Hey you guys came!"

A woman put a dish on the table and Heather pulls on her arm, "Mrs. Marshall this is Rachel and her brother Gabriel."

Mrs. Marshall smiled at us and shook Gabriel's hand, "Finally we met the Grey family."

Gabriel smirked, "Sorry we weren't able to make it to any other parties Mrs. Marshall –,"

"Oh its fine and you can call me Karen."

Gabriel nods, "My apologies Karen."

I raised my eyebrow when she laughs and yelled over to Tim, "You can learn a thing or two about being polite!"

Tim rolled his eyes, _"Sure having a psycho to teach me how to be polite!" _ Tim's eyes met mine and he grin anxiously, _"Uh that thought just slip my mind…" _Gabriel peered down at me I laughed uneasily Heather grabs Tim and me while my brother followed outside.

Heather ran to the man next to the grill and yelled, "Hi!"

The man chuckled looking over to Tim, "You always know when Heather is in the house."

I laughed as Heather frowns. I was about to introduce myself but a huge hug from behind prevent me. I giggled as he kissed me, Alex put his head on my shoulder grinning. Mr. Marshall smirked, "You must be Rachel every time Alex comes over he always talks about you."

"Aw." I smiled at Alex and shook Tim's dad's hand. I nodded towards my brother who put his attention to the sliding door, "This is my older brother Gabriel." Gabriel turned back to us and nodded in greetings.

Mr. Marshall nodded, "You from Jersey?"

Gabriel replied, "No I grew up in Queens New York."

"New York eh used to work in lower Manhattan before the first attack of the World Trade Center but I move on to another business little outside of Jersey to Pennsylvania."

"I actually was still in college when 9/11 happened seen everything that was happening from my dorm."

"Really?" Mr. Marshall sounded interested Gabriel nods. Alex quickly pulled me away when Tim and Heather left them talking. Alex sighed in relief Tim grins, "Let's see how long you can keep your trap shut."

Heather remark, "If you asked me it would be very soon."

Alex glared at her, "I can easily talk to nobody let me start on you." And he went silent ignoring her. Heather rolled her eyes and jumped inside many of the men were huddled up in front of the TV. Jason crossed his arms looking around bored as he spotted us, "Do you guys have anything to do around here not including TV?"

Tim shrugged, Jason jumped in instinct catching a football, he stared at Luke grinning, "Got something to play with."

Jason smirked, "I'll play beats sitting and doin' nothing."

Luke grabbed the ball and we followed back in the yard he grins seeing the adults coming outside, "Y'all want to play I'm telling ya teens going to beat you old men!"

Tim's dad grinned, "Is that so? Boys we're not as old as you think we still got better skills then you."

Tim laughed, "Sure Pa in your dreams."

"You want to keep talkin' smack talk or you want to play?" His father challenged.

Tim grins, "What ya say boys? You can't turn down that!"

Emmanuel chuckles quietly, "Oh pay back old man."

The fathers lined up Luke pulled me and Heather away, "Can't get you girls hurt —,"

Heather shot, "Luke we can handle it besides I doubt the dads are going to hit us."

"Besides, Gabriel's playing and he'll ram down all of you except me." I added.

Luke glanced over to my brother who grinned wickedly back Luke gulped, "Sure you can play."

I smiled at Heather and we ran back to the MNJ line Pat shook his head, "No you don't –,"

"Ready set HIKE!" The ball was tossed back to Luke and Romero and Pat's job was to cover him. Alex raced past the adults and yelled, "Here!"

Luke threw the ball and when Alex dove for it Gabriel came out of nowhere and stolen the ball. Alex cursed tumbling to the grass Gabriel grins running to the opposite side the gang hesitated to approach _this is my chance._ I ran full speed towards him, he saw me coming flashing a sly grin. I didn't stop and jump at him, Gabriel smoothly side stepped sending me to the floor. I grunted and kept my head resting on the grass getting the air kick out of me.

The older men roared in triumph I sighed _he saw me coming at him got to make it less obvious. _I turned over to my back staring up into the blue sky Gabriel was over me grinning, "Better luck next time little sis."

"Oh swell could you at least try to throw it?" I asked sitting up.

Gabriel looked baffled, "Why would I do that? It's already easy enough for you."

I stood up and walk back to my huddled group Luke was in the middle giving out orders, "Ok cover your old mans and leave me with Sylar and you." Luke nodded towards me, "If he gets the ball again use what God gave ya!"

"I don't know that's cheat—,"

Luke interrupted, "You think he's playing fair? He pulled out what moves we make before we done them!" I nodded and everyone came back into a line. The game started with the ball coming to us and I did what I do best. The game was at play when Emmanuel tackled his father when the ball was in the air and Gabriel got it yet again. He swiftly side stepped Luke's tackle and grin as the guys tried to stop him. He started to run and I came at him again and this time I succeed hunching over and putting my full weight into his chest both of us were sent tumbling Gabriel had my shoulders and pinned me to the ground as he was on top of me. He looked angry but it quickly went away when he put on a smirk, "Now that's how you do it." He let go of my shoulders and stood up helping me.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel sat with adults keeping a keen eye on Rachel as she ate dinner with her friends all in a circle in the grass. He turned his attention back to the men talking when one said his name, "Hmm? Sorry I didn't hear that."

"I said what baseball team you want to see in the finals?"

"Oh…" Gabriel thought of an answer responding, "New York Mets."

Dajour Macula nods, "Ah a Mets fan I would have thought all New Yorkers like Yankees."

Gabriel shrugged, "Uh I wasn't really involved with the sports on television or anything like that. I was more the academics kind of kid."

Mrs. Marshall over heard, "Academics huh? Are you pushing Rachel to get good grades?"

Gabriel smirked, "All the time I want her to have a good education to do something better in her life."

Her husband asked, "Being really focus in your studies must have helped you get an excellent job."

Something kept putting Gabriel's attention back on his sister and nodded hearing the comment, "I'm a field agent studied criminal behavior in college…" His mind kept biting at him as he gazes around to Rachel. _What's wrong here? _He release his flow of power hearing everyone's thought's except Rachel's she always kept her guard up to get her brother out of what she wants to kept secretly. Luke thought, _"Just want to get out of parent zone and get back outside playing our own rules…"_

Gabriel peers around taking in the thoughts, _"These burgers are off the charts!" "Oh going to love sleeping in late!" _Gabriel froze feeling eyes on him; he looked around the groups of people friends and possible family of the Marshalls. He felt cautionary growing stronger, his eyes fallen on a kid slightly older then Luke with brown fine hair staring back at him. _"This guy will never change."_ The man smirked as Gabriel stood up to get a better look… but he lost sight of the man. He narrowed his eyes turning around seeing Rachel laughing at Romero when Emmanuel dropped his drink down his back.

* * *

Rachel Grey

I notice Gabriel staring at me troubled, _"What's wrong?" _I asked.

He shook his head, _"Nothing." _And he went back to the table examining each person.

Alex poked me, "What's up?"

I shrugged, "Don't know –my brother I guess."

"Geez gotta stop worrying 'bout him. Tonight is just all of us, its summer people!" Alex grins.

Jason smirked, "Heard there's a party at one of the seniors' house –,"

"I know what you're talkin' about its seniors' only kid, wait 'til you're old enough!" Pat remarks.

Jason glares, "Why don't you two go y'all seniors!"

Luke remarked, "Hello look around genius! You think they will let us leave?"

Jason shrugged, "They don't care! It's the last time you guys can actually do somethin' fun for a chance!"

Luke crossed his arms, "Norris we're going to college and the frat parties are totally rad then any of the high school parties."

Pat added, "Besides I doubt I'm even goin' to college it's too much money."

"Exactly so this will be the last exciting time for y'all before you go homeless or stay with your parent 'til you're –,"

"Pick your words very carefully Norris." Pat warned glaring at him.

Jason gulped, "Just sayin' I doubt anyone of us is going –,"

"I am." Emmanuel and Romero said.

"Nobody asked you." Jason growls.

"Besides your mama is gettin' paid well Norris I bet you you're going if you want to or not!" Alex adds.

"You are going too!" Jason reminds him.

Alex shrugged, "If my brother did doesn't mean I could. I doubt any college wants somebody like me anyways."

Pat responded, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?!"

Emmanuel remarked, "Pat you need to start working like Luke over here to get the money to go."

"I think Military school ain't that much." Replies Jason.

"Huh! If I did make enough money, or go to a dumb army school why would I leave you four idiots by yourselves? Y'all goin' to be arrest the first day we're gone!"

Romero laughs, "Ha you're right with the four idiots. Don't worry I'll look after 'em and have help from the girls right?"

Heather and I agreed Tim and Alex rolled their eyes. Pat didn't look convince, "What happens when you leave next summer?"

Romero grins, "C'mon Emmanuel can look –,"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Luke remarks.

"Hey! I can be a leader, I'll be better than any of you!" Emmanuel snaps.

Tim chuckled, "Ok and when you're gone I'll be the head boss –,"

"Yeah right that will be me!" Alex grins.

"No you'll get everyone behind bars Mather Ray and Heather are responsible then you three!" Pat responded.

"Oh I'm so hurt…" Jason grins.

Tim nudged him grinning, "This sounds more like a compliment!"

Luke sighs, "Ok if we go would y'all shut up?!"

Jason peered at Alex and Tim who grinned, "I don't know… we might be quiet if you take us!"

I started, "I don't know if my brother –,"

"Lie, tell him you want to have fun since its summer!" Alex replied.

"That's not so easy…" I sighed seeing their hopeless faces, "You can go without me."

Jason grins, "Alright! I'm not missing this party!"

"What's so fun about going if I don't have a dance partner?" Alex muttered.

I sighed standing up Gabriel watched me closely as I approach him. He replied, "The answer is no."

"C'mon –!"

Gabriel stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me inside the house, "I'm not allowing you to go to a party without supervision!"

"I won't be unsupervised! I'll have –,"

Gabriel glared at me, "You're friends aren't responsible for you, now stop arguing now. The answer will not change. Now go say goodbye to them we're leaving."

I crossed my arms marching back outside towards the MNJ, "I have to go."

Alex shouted, "Wait what about –,"

I put up my finger to my lip quieting him, _"I'll find a way out just text me where it is." _I pushed the thought towards them. Each of them nodded saying their goodbyes. I trudged towards him, Gabriel put out his hand I ignored it and kept walking.

He flashed in front of me, "You can't get everything you want –,"

I glared at him, "You don't think I know that? I wanted a real family and boring one and what I got was a cold blood bastard, dead mom and a paranoid brother!"

Gabriel grabbed my arm and growled, "I didn't get a swell life either so suck it up and stop whining –,"

I ripped out of his grip, "You need to cool it off it's like I don't even know you anymore –,"

Gabriel dug his hands into my shoulders, "You're just mad that I'm not giving into your commands!"

"You need to allow me to actually have a life!" I snapped.

"You will when you start listening to me!" Gabriel glares.

"Hell no, I'm not letting you screw up the last bit of life I got let me go!" I yelled.

"That power of yours to get everything you want does not work on me!" Gabriel snarls eyes burning.

"You're nuts!" I shot trying to pull away from him, his hands turned ice blue and my shoulders stung going numb, "Let go!" I shouted getting scared as my arms started to turn blue, "STOP!" I screamed I forced my hands to his chest and he was sent fifteen feet backwards. _Holy shit he's going to be pissed! _I broke out into a run he came in front of me and I balled my hands into a fist and smashed my hand across his face he gasped flying back into a mail box. I couldn't help it to smile, "You want to fight? Ok been through more fights then you!"

Gabriel chuckled darkly, "You are mistaken…" He disappeared. _Oh no, where is he! _I put my guard up balling up my fists listening for his thoughts, _"I shouldn't do this…but I need to take out all of this nonsense of anger." _I look around the sun started to set making it more eerie.

"Hello." I stared up as he zoomed down towards me. I was about to throw him off but he grabbed me too fast he flash up high into the air he grin, "Still afraid of heights?"

I clawed at his arms, "Gabriel, don't do this!"

"You need to know that I am not playing around!" Gabriel responded flying up higher I coughed as it was getting hard to breath.

I coughed, "I know you're not! I just would like to be a normal kid for once!"

He examined my face, "You don't know how special you are –,"

"I don't give a damn about what I am I just would like to live the last bit of life I have!" I muttered.

Gabriel frowns puzzled, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." He flashed back into the living room letting go of my arms I fell to my knees gasping deeply for air.

I took a long breath, "Well believe it I really hate people coming after me because I'm different. I don't need you to be superman I just like you to be a regular older brother."

Gabriel smiled sadly, "You don't know what you're saying…" He put his hands in his pockets and he muttered, "Go upstairs it's getting late."

I peered at the clock seeing its only 8:32p.m. But I knew from his face he doesn't want any arguing I quickly jumped upstairs closing my door.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel turned on his computer seeing the email from Eddy he pulls it up skimming through it _Last known address in Brownsville Texas…_he glanced over to his door _doubt it will take long. _He disappears, in the hot dry air staring at the little houses. _Hmm… _he peered at the address looking at the numbers. He found the house he listened silently it was deserted, _let's see what neighbors had to say about this woman. _

Gabriel knocked on the neighbor's door and an old woman opened the door he flipped open his wallet showing his badge, "FBI, ma'am could I asked you a few questions?"

The woman hesitated to answer he added, "It's nothing that will harm you I just would like to know a little about Arianna Lynn."

"Arianna…she was such a sweet girl, haven't seen her in twenty years."

"Really…have you seen anything suspicious happened before she left?"

"No… she did hang around with the wrong kids though, saw them leave with her that was the last day I've seen her."

_Running around the wrong people hasn't change much. _"Where were her parents?"

"They died when she was twelve left her with a huge responsibility on her hands, poor little thing feeding more than one mouth to feed–,"

"What? What do you mean?"

The woman looked puzzled, "She has a little brother he still visits time to time."

"Is he here now?"

She nods, "He stays in his old house."

Gabriel stared at the house _there's more to this family than I would have thought… _"How old is he exactly?"

"He's at least twenty-five now." _Twenty five huh… _Gabriel looked to the house again, "Could you describe him to me –,"

"Oh hold on I have a picture." Gabriel peered into her house curiously she came back with a picture frame. In it was five little boys and one girl; she points to a little boy wearing a blue baseball cap Gabriel grins, _That's very interesting…_

* * *

Rachel Grey

I heard the house was silent I quickly took out my phone reading the address. I messed up my bed putting pillows under the sheets and I put my iPod speakers under the sheets putting a repeating heartbeat sound. _Thank you Micah! Ok a few hours of fun he'll never know! _I turned off the lights and jumped out the window and quickly closed it.

_I'm not going to miss this! Not going to miss this… _I kneeled down grabbing the gutter and fell on the smooth grass.

* * *

I opened the door smiling seeing party people; everyone was laughing and having a swell time. I looked around spotting Romero laughing with a bunch of senior girls. I walked over to him tapping his shoulder he grinned and yelled, "Hey finally you made it!"

"Yeah where are Luke and Alex?" I yelled.

Romero shrugged, "Saw Alex outside where the pool is Luke might be dancing with some girl."

"Ok thanks!" I shouted patting his back as he went back to talking with the girls. I walk towards the back and was very disgusted what I'd found. Alex had his back to me sitting at a bar drinking and smoking. When I came closer Alex was muttering to the bartender, "My – girl ain't here 'cause of her damn brother! She – she keeps on – listening to the – fuckin' bastard!"

I sat next to him looking at what he was drinking, he glanced at me looked at the wall then quickly look back at me he grinned, "Ray!"

"Hi I guess you missed me?" I guessed seeing all the empty bottles.

He nods, "Yeah I guess it's kinda obvious."

"I would have thought you'll be dancing with some other girl –,"

"Nah I won't do that the alcohol is my best friend now no girl." Alex cradled the Jack Daniel bottle.

I took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out. He frowned reaching for the liquor I grabbed it he whined, "Please one more sip!"

"No you had enough!" I responded pouring the liquor onto the plant Alex watched it emptied mournfully.

Alex hiccupped and jumped off the seat and tumbled backwards. He hit the floor and groaned, "I don't feel so good…"

I quickly pulled him up. Alex looked at me tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I don't want you to see me like this…"

"Alex you're fine you just need some fresh air." He nodded holding onto me, he staggered a few times; the air stunk with the mixture of sweat, smoke and alcohol, Alex's face looked green. I quickly moved him outside in the front he let go of me and staggered to the porch edge and puked. He coughed and spat the rest of it out.

I pat his back, "Do you feel better?"

He shook his head, "I feel like shit."

"Well would it change if I get one dance?" I asked smiling at him hopefully.

Alex sighed, "I don't know – I have a huge headache, damn tomorrow I'm so going to have the worse hang over ever…"

"You need to find a new habit." I remarked.

"Ha you're so cute." Alex muttered.

I sat on the steps while he accompany me, Alex laid his head on my shoulder he hiccupped, "If – you didn't came I would – be a bigger mess."

_Glad he didn't get too drunk he still can think straight, _"Wow you denying on having a great time at a party –,"

He laughed weakly, "Tell me about it!" He pulled out a cigarette pack in it was rolled up weed I reach for them but he held a strong grip on them, "Uh huh uh you ain't takin' 'em!"

"It's not going to help you with your headache!" I responded trying to pry off his hand.

Alex peered at me frowning, "Ya know you gonna take everything I paid for!"

"Then you should pay for things that are more useful!"

Alex finally got hold of his pack and jumped away from me. He grinned bouncily and lit one in his mouth making a smoke cloud sucking in the drug smirking. I sighed, "What? You want me to run after you to get them away?"

Alex grin widen his eyes sparkled with the alcohol and the drug I stood up. He jumped on the railing holding onto the wall. "Alex please don't go up –,"

Alex lifted himself up onto the roof; I jumped after him having trouble pulling myself up onto the filthy roof. _When I get a hold of him! _A whistle distracted me I look over the windows of the second floor seeing Alex waddling on top of them keeping balance with the cigarette lighting up half of his face. _There goes thinking straight… uh for one party can I just see him sober?_

I quickly move towards him trying not to startle him to make him fall. He saw me and took the darn thing out of his mouth, "Come join the view!" I climb up and he blotted next to me he fell to the side on reflects I pulled him in. He chuckled looking up, "Ain't 'em pretty?"

I stared up into the beautiful lit sky of millions of stars, "Yeah they sure are…"

Alex sighs happily and dug his head under my arm, "Wanna see 'em up close?"

"You have a telescope?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Who needs one when you can fly?"

I stared at him concern, "Alex I think you had too much to drink –,"

"Nah c'mon I'll show you!" He jumped off quickly and ran towards the edge of the roof.

"ALEX!" I race after him jumping off the roof hugged him tightly and had my eyes open wide in horror as we free fell _C'mon stop from hitting the ground! Move us away! _I gasped closing them feeling air blowing hard on my face and a sickening jolt _I'm going to puke.._. I sighed in relief seeing us hover a foot from the ground in a second we smacked into it.

I sat on the grass in shock breathing heavily Alex frowned looking up at the stars again. I calmed my heart, "Never – do something stupid like that ever again!"

He tilt his head staring at me, "Why you so angry?"

I sighed knowing there's no real conversation with him while he's in this state. "I'm angry because – I just would like to have some fun in the party."

He grins standing up offering his hand, "To the ball my lady." I clutched his hand he pulled me up half way and tumbled on top of me laughing hysterically. "C'mon now get up! Let's go!" He grins kissing me.

We jumped up back inside the house and Alex twirled me around on his toes as he spun us towards the living room. Alex grins mimicking the song lyrics, "Hello! Good evening! You blow, you feenin' 'cause you know that you need it and I'm the one that you wanna be with –," He chuckled spinning around faster.

I felt nauseous after him spinning around for five minutes I went off of his shoes and took a breather I held onto his shoulders he stopped and swayed back and forth his eyes came in and out of focus. "Let's take a break." I pulled him on the couch; he smiled nodding to the song.

_He needs to relax and stay off of the alcohol for a few hours. _I came up with an idea I put my hand on his, he put his attention back towards me I smiled softly, "I'll be right back stay right here ok?"

He nodded smirking slyly and added kisses to my neck and cheeks. I hop off towards the kitchen to find coffee. _There's a coffee maker… know where's the powder? _I opened the cabinets and finally found it. I uncap it and turned on the maker.

With a steaming cupful of coffee I cautiously moved back to the living room he wasn't on the couch. _Seriously! Even now he doesn't follow instructions! _I glanced around trying to find his face. _Oh please don't be jumping off the roof again! _I flung outside looking around up and down the lawn. _This is Alex you're talking about, at parties where is he always? _My phone buzzed I quickly looked at the name seeing Alex's.

"Where the hell are you?!" I yelled.

"Upstairs second door, not feeling so hot…" Alex mumbled hiccupping.

"Geez are you throwing up again?" I asked.

"I might if you don't come quickly!" He hung up. I went upstairs holding the coffee tightly in one hand I opened the door and turned on the lights.

Alex grinned mischievously, "Care to join me?"

I turned around facing the wall face burning red, "God Alex really?!" Alex chuckled I heard him walking towards me I responded hastily, "No we're not doing this!" I felt his hands on my waist going under my shirt I thrust his hands away then took off my jacket and chucked it at him, "Put it on now!" When I heard the zipper going up I turned around.

He looked at me mournfully, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that!" I replied.

Alex mumbled, "If you really love me you would do it –,"

I stared at him baffled, "Is that what you really care for me about? Just like any other night of another party!"

Alex started to nodded then quickly shook his head. I put the coffee on the night stand, I stared at him, "You know what? You never change do you! Everybody was right you never really loved me it was just lust!"

I screamed, "Go to hell!" Alex eyes widen in shock as I punched him, "Try that lame move on any other sluts downstairs!" I raced downstairs tears in my eyes running in the streets _I don't need any crap right now I just would like to be alone!_

* * *

_Everyone was right nobody changes and Alex will always be a druggy, horny person nothing changes him. How can I be so stupid? Luke and Heather warned me about him but I was so naïve! I can't handle Luke seeing me crying like this! I can't be a baby I can't! _I shut my eyes tears streamed down my face as I rock back and forth on the swing. It used to be the place I used to come to after my mom's death it brings back happy memories when I was a little kid, before I knew how unsafe the world really was.

I jumped off the swing and went up the playground and settled myself on top the plastic tunnel stared up into the stars wiping my eyes mumbling a lullaby.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel step through the door entering a dusted house, he inhaled deeply smelling dampness and rotting wood. _Doesn't seem like anyone has live in here for a while… _He walked towards the kitchen noticing a newspaper, he reach for the date reading September 12, 2001 Gabriel's eyes widen. _Why would this be here? _ Voices made him jump turning around he cautiously walked into the living room where the TV flickered off shadows. Gabriel walked closer watching it, "Hey Ari bring the video camera here!" The video moved towards a young teenager grinning he waved at the camera picking up a little girl with pigtails. The woman laughed, "Nick, be careful with her."

"Arianna she's fine with me here isn't that right." The boy tickled her and the baby laughs. He grins carrying the baby to a swing set. The camera was settled down and Arianna walk over to Nick and Rachel. Gabriel examined her _she looked like she could be Rachel's older sister… _The woman had long curly hair and the exact same feature as Rachel except Rachel had the more innocent look in her big brown eyes and youthfulness. The two siblings swing back and forth taking turns holding the baby.

The video shut off Gabriel narrowed his eyes picking up another tape from the table reading the label Rachel's sixth birthday. He put in the tape leaning on the couch arm. The video started little Rachel running in snow saying, "Hi mommy!"

The camera shook when Arianna laughed, "Hey baby what's today?"

"My birthday!" She smiles and attempted to throw snow at the camera. Nick race towards her and roared like a monster Rachel screamed excitedly, "Uncle Nicky no!" He fell and crawled towards her she laughed as he pulls her in. The video stopped and started again when people sang happy birthday to her.

Gabriel shook his head, "Where was this guy when Arianna died?"

"That's none of your damn business." Gabriel swung around in the kitchen Nick scowled at him.

Gabriel flashed in front of him but Nick slipped away in the living room spatting, "You look just like the bastard."

"Well I don't have the same personality as him –," Gabriel growls flicking his hand.

Nick disappears laughing half-heartedly, "You make it look too easy!" He disappears again. Gabriel looked around cautiously.

"What do you want from me?" Gabriel responded staring around.

Laughter sounded from every wall, "I have no intentions for you. You brought yourself here," Gabriel turned around as Nick spoke around him, "Braking in and entering is a federal crime…I would have thought a certified agent like yourself would know that!"

Gabriel's eyes widen, "You've –,"

"I've been watching you for a while Gabriel."

"Why?"

"You already know…" Nick grabbed him from behind Gabriel gasped as he was thrown back as they pop up somewhere else. "Nice seeing ya!" Gabriel free fell in shocking ice cold water.

Gabriel gasped splashing up to the surface coughing up water staring up into the sky seeing the Golden Gate Bridge. _I really hate this guy… transportation I can easily find a special that could counter attack that power…_


	21. Broken Road

**Hello readers! Welcome new followers and favorites. A huge thank you to fandomenforcer and CynthiaSylar! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

The MNJ Gang

Pat went out for a smoke in the backyard seeing Alex taking shots. Pat grins walking over to him Alex didn't notice him, he keep on taking shots. Pat grabbed the glass from his hand and stared at him, "Alex damn you look like shit."

Alex ignored him taking a handful of pills Pat quickly took the drugs away from him preventing a run to the hospital, "Yo Mather what the hell you doing?"

Alex hiccupped, "What ya – think?"

Pat grabbed Alex by the arm, "Dude I know you, you don't go this over load!"

Alex grinned at him drunkenly, "I like being high –,"

"What the fuck man?" Pat hissed.

Alex staggered off the chair and stuck his finger into Pat's stomach, "I don't give a fuck what y'all think about me!"

"Do you hear yourself? Mather Ray –,"

"I don't give a fuck for that bitch!" Alex had drunken tears rolling down his face, "She don't love me –,"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!" Pat yelled in outraged.

Alex waved him off, "I would like to enjoy this party." Alex walked inside.

_Alex is so bipolar when he's high damn I'm glad Ray ain't here to see him like this. _Pat shook his head disgusted and put out the cigarette he leaned on the bar watching Jason making out with his new girlfriend Pat grin shaking his head _He gotta be the happiest bastard here!_

* * *

Romero grind with a girl on the dance floor as Luke and a girl had come to the dance floor next to them. Romero smirked, "Hey Luke thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem." Luke responded.

The girl Luke was with whispered in his ear Luke grins "Gotta go Rome!"

* * *

Alex staggered to the floor and coughed his vision hazed he blinked seeing flashing colors. He groans crawling to the table grabbing the cups and chugging them down. Alex felt delirious and dizzy he fell back passing out.

* * *

Heather laughs as Tim pulled her outside. He done a backflip into the pool and spit water at her. Tim responded, "Come join me water is great!"

Heather laughed, "Oh I will! Hold on a sec goin' to give my phone to Pat!" Heather ran inside in search for her brother she ran over to the living room and jumped up and down in search of him. That's when she noticed Alex knocked out on the floor Heather laughed, "Ha! Finally there's a limit to that drinking problem of his!"

Heather spots Romero and dashed towards him holding out her phone he smirks at her, "Hey girl!"

"Could you do a huge favor for me?" Heather asked Romero nods, "Guard this with your life!"

Romero chuckled putting her phone in his pocket, "Off you go now!"

* * *

Rachel Grey

I woke up in the tunnel as a horn of a car beeped and the screech of its wheels driving off I groaned pulling myself out of the tunnel and slid down the slide. _Gabriel is going to be so piss! Whatever it'll give me an excuse of not coming outside the whole summer… _I trudged down the street replaying the party in my head again and again. _How can he say that to me?! _I glanced up noticing my progress of the distance. I closed the door creeping up stairs. I went into the shower to try to relax myself and clean off the smell of the party.

I scrub every ounce of me with soap and shampooed and conditioned my hair. I walked out in my towel as I quickly ran down with my clothes towards the basement to hide the evidence of the party. As I went back upstairs I noticed Gabriel's door open.

He was drench I asked, "What the hell happen to you?"

Gabriel glared at me, "I went for a swim –,"

"Uh huh I can tell where have you been?"

Gabriel took off his soaked shirt and responded, "What do you mean I've only been gone for a few minutes –,"

I raised my eyebrow, "Ah no. You've been gone for a while it's already eight a clock in the morning."

Gabriel stared at me like I was kidding and he nodded, "Oh I guess I lost track of time."

"No duh –,"

"Hey! What's with the attitude?" Gabriel asked with the look of curiosity and annoyance.

"I just had a really rough night." I replied closing my door. Gabriel pop up and I replied, "Jesus Gabriel can I at least change?"

"What happened last night?"

"I had a restless sleep all right?" I replied.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes not letting me off easy and he walked out. I shook my head and changed into shorts and a blue tank top. I was having second thoughts of being alone with Gabriel, because he'll be urging to get those answers outta me. I ran down the stairs before I could run out of the house Gabriel hollered, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside I would like to do something rather than just laying around the house." I said opening the door.

Gabriel leaned on the wall examining me closely, "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Where were you…?" I challenged.

Gabriel stared at me, "I asked you first."

"And I'm asking you where did you go?" I asked again.

Gabriel stared hard at me, "That's not any of your business."

"And mine isn't yours either!" I opened the door but Gabriel slammed it shut.

"I need to know! Were you out to that party I specifically told you not to go to?!" Gabriel growled seeing him raging but I was too.

"Were you out killing people?!" I yelled arguing Gabriel froze in shocked he was silent not able to speak. I sighed trying to calm myself down, "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to say that –,"

"No you did." Gabriel muttered he looked at the floor for a while then finally turns his attention back towards me, "I've never done anything like that after the Bennet problem I promise you. I'm sorry I wasn't home I was with Jessica because she was upset –,"

"What happen?" I asked.

Gabriel replied, "She… thought I broke up with her and I stayed explaining to her why I haven't had time to see her –,"

"How did you get soaking wet exactly?" I asked.

"Excellent question –when I was leaving the sprinklers surprised me." Gabriel responds.

"Yeah they sure got you." I remarked.

Gabriel nods, "They sure did."

I opened the door again Gabriel added, "Don't talk to strangers."

"I've been living in this place forever I practically know everybody." I remarked.

"I'm serious." Gabriel responded. I nodded walking out of the house.

* * *

I grabbed a basketball from Luke's yard and bounced it all the way to the courts. I doubt anyone will be up at this hour or even up at all today from the crazy party last night. I dribbled it making a steady rhythm I sighed _Wish somebody was here… _I put the ball up in the basket and it swishes bouncing off the ground. Two guys came into the courts and passed their ball on the other side I ignored them jumping up on the foul line making a swish I grabbed the ball jumping up. It smacked the board missing the hoop I cursed under my breath as the ball flew rolling towards the two guys.

"Hey could you get that?" I hollered to them.

One laughed as the other picked up the ball, "What ya goin' to do to get it?"

I sighed in annoyance, "You can always be generous."

"Ha I ain't generous to nobody!" The guys grinned wider.

"Hey ain't you with Macula posse?" One asked.

The other nodded, "Oh yeah you the other hot babe, what ya doin' by yourself babe?"

I shrugged _don't want to mess with these guys got to act confident_, "Got here before 'em they're comin' any second now."

"I don't think so…"

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex groans feeling his head as it pounded heavily _got to lay off the double pack… _He opened his eyes seeing a ceiling over his head _damn what happened? _He felt the warm covers over his body he looked over to his left and jumped out of his skin moving out of the bed quickly. He stared at the bed horrified seeing a chubby girl lying next to where he once was. He cursed feeling sick to his stomach he grabbed his stuff and staggering down the stairs. _Shit I was way over loaded damn it if the MNJ find out they would have me house arrest! _As Alex was outside he puked still feeling the after effects of his stupidity of last night. _If Rachel finds out she'll never want to speak to me again!_

He grabbed at his head feeling light headed as he trudged down the street. He put on his shirt and notice he had a jacket with him he stared at it trying to think back to last night his memory was a blur of motley sounds and colors. Alex knocked up and down Emmanuel's window until finally Emmanuel cursed at him, "Mather you know what time it is!"

"My bad man you got any Tylenol around?"

"Man you don't need any more pills just cool off with the stuff for a while and you'll feel better." Emmanuel responded opening the window higher letting him in.

Alex felt his head groaning, "What happen last night?"

"Damn! You had way too much to drink bro."

"Why y'all left me?" Alex asked.

"We thought you left before us… you were there the whole night what the hell were you up to?" Emmanuel asked grinning slightly.

Alex sighs going quiet. Emmanuel asked raising his eyebrows, "You and Ray got the groove on?" Alex shook his head Emmanuel boomed, "Holy shit another chick?"

Alex muttered, "God I was so wasted I didn't even know what was going on!"

"Damn does Ray know?!"

"I don't know –,"

"Dang I can't believe this! Was the chick hot?" Emmanuel asked.

"She was fat and–!"

Emmanuel burst into laughter, "Oh my god dude you of all people damn you can't even judge 'em girls 'cause you too wasted!"

"It ain't funny!"

"Oh yes it is! I wonder what her and your babies will look like…Her ugliness or your prince charming looks?!" Emmanuel howled in laughter.

Alex clutched his head, "Shut up you're hyena laugh is giving me a damn migraine!"

"No duh!" Emmanuel remarks. Alex clutched his head as his head kept throbbing.

"Got anything to eat?" Alex asked changing the subject.

Emmanuel shrugged, "I guess. My folks are working got the house all to us."

Alex nods walking out of the bedroom he rubbed his temple, "Where's Rome?"

"Who gives? He'll show up at dinner time."

They poured cereal in bowls as somebody knocked on the door. Emmanuel sighs annoyed, "Is my house the new hang out or somethin'?"

He opened the door Jason yawns, "That was a crazy ass night!"

Emmanuel nods, "Sure was. Bet Alex got the craziest!"

Alex scowled at him Jason blinks puzzled, "What happen?"

"Nothin'," Alex growls.

"Just wondering…So you up for somethin' to do?" Jason asked.

Emmanuel shrugged, "Can't we just lay back and relax I'm wiped out."

Alex nods, "I'm not all up to be active today already threw up –,"

"You the only guy I know who gets so wasted and get a major hang over." Jason remarks.

"Oh I'm so glad you know nobody like me!" Alex responded laying his head on the counter.

* * *

Rachel Grey

The two guys walked slowly towards me grinning crazily, "Girl we gonna have fun!"

_Why everyone wants to come after me? _The first one charged I moved quickly out of his way but he dived grabbing my ankle tripping me. I screamed kicking him right in the nose breaking it. He howled letting go grabbing his nose as it bleed. I scampered away the other one tackled me slamming me down to the floor. The guy thrust me onto my back and he grinned wildly pinning my hands down I gritted my teeth. He laughed, "Now hold still while –," I kicked him in the balls he fell on top of me I could see the other one scowling towards me. Struggling to get the weight off of me I remembered the neighbor next door to the court especially his gun… I let out a loud shriek, "HELP!"

A siren blared down the street. The guys jumped up the one with the broken nose clawed my arms he got a pocket knife to my neck. A police officer hollered running over, "Boys!"

"Split!" The other ordered to my holder. Broken nose kicked me down racing hastily as both of them break for the fence hoping it.

I sat up wincing as I touch the back of my legs the cop walked over to me, "You all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine! I can handle anything that was thrown at me." I assured standing up.

He looked at me skeptically, "Uh huh now let's see how bad your legs –,"

"I'm fine really I've been hurt worse." I responded.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ya know, you shouldn't be all alone in this type of neighborhood –,"

"I'm well aware of that. Thanks for the concern." I replied getting the ball. The cop crossed his arms staying put I sighed, "Look I'm flattered and all but it worse gettin' seen with a cop than getting jumped by two douchebags. So make this easy on the both of us and just go back to your patrolling, don't need a new record with being a snitch with you people."

"I am doing my job I'm patrolling this area to make sure no girl gets jumped again."

I stared at him seeing that it's not going to be easy get this guy to leave me alone. I looked at him more closely he had to be a rookie, "Ha funny! Who put you up to this? Hayden? Gabriel? Jason?"

He seemed amused, "Nobody just being a good citizen that's all." I sighed shaking my head giving up on it. I shot the ball into the basket the cop asked, "So what people call ya?"

"Whoa you are really the friendly kind aren't you? That's one rookie's mistake. You gotta be mean, pokerfaced." I remarked shooting. I glance over to him seeing him waiting patiently and politely I replied, "Rachel but my friends call me Ray. What you're fellow officers calling you? Officer Talk Much?"

"Ha funny – no back in school friends called me N.L. Smooth, but I go by Nick." The officer responded.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "N.L. Smooth? What kind of name was that?!"

He shrugged, "I was _smooth _with the ladies."

I nodded, "Ah I see did your 'skills' actually help you to get a wife?"

He smirked, "That's personal and you don't need to know."

"So that means no." I replied, "Job takes away you're free time eh? So how long you'd been in the force?"

Officer Nick shrugged, "Not long but lived in this neighborhood a while."

I peered at him trying to remember if I'd seen him around, "How old are you?"

"That's another personal question." The rookie teased.

I frowned trying to guess it, "Twenty one?"

He smirked, "Well you don't need to know. The only thing you do need to know is that I got a badge."

I bounced the ball peering at him getting bored, "Have you ever played b-ball before?"

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex sighs, "She's not picking up the phone –,"

Emmanuel remarks, "Ya know girls know things that they shouldn't –,"

"And Ray is the best one at knowing things." Jason adds.

Alex glared at him, "Me being hanged over ain't a good time to be a smart ass–,"

"Is that a threat?" Jason asked amused.

"Ok, ok now let's all settle down!" Emmanuel butted in.

"Hey Al, how fast can Ray wipe your ass for not behaving?!" Jason howled in laughter as Alex charged at him. Jason zoomed out of the house with Alex right behind him. Emmanuel raced after them wanting to see the show.

"Norris! Come back here so I can show you how it's done!" Alex roared.

Jason laughed, "Boy you ain't gonna be able to touch me!"

"You think that's right?!" Alex yelled after him Emmanuel caught up with him in seconds as he started to slow wheezing up.

Emmanuel shook his head, "Damn how can you live in the hood when you outta shape?"

Alex snarls, "Shut the fuck up!"

Emmanuel nods picking up speed neck and neck with Jason Alex flared his nostrils _They calling me outta shape?!_

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel pull out Arianna's file taking note _she has the ability to manipulate anyone she comes in contact with…_Gabriel narrowed his eyes staring at the picture of all the street kids grinning at the camera. _The ability runs in the family he has transporting abilities… But I wasn't gone long – but I was? _Gabriel threw the file downhe smirked _he has to have some record for running around with hoods I can easily track him down. _He grabs the files and dissipates in front of the police station.

As he walked in Hayden notice him, "Hey welcome back to the face of the earth!"

Gabriel smirked, "Needed some time off but I'm back." He walked over to the back to the offices and where the white board of cases. "Where's the whole team?"

Hayden responded, "Got a new case they landed in LAX few hours ago leaving me and Ed to keep things organize here."

"I would have thought they will bring you with them having the overly hyper personality of yours." Gabriel remarks.

Hayden rolled his eyes, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You go do that." Gabriel froze staring at the white board's photos seeing the bloody pictures of a woman, "What kind of case you're working on?"

"Homicide in a California bar it was a brutal kill…" Hayden responded looking at the crime photos grimly. _It sure was… _Gabriel thought to himself not helping himself to admire the photos, "Rose dug into cold cases. Found a few of them that has the same results of the victims getting an over kill and decapitation."

Gabriel froze asking, "You think it might be a serial killer?"

Hayden shrugged, "It's kinda obvious he has his signature gone down. Making the victims feel powerless and the destruction of the brain ripping it out of their skulls…"

"Hmm how many victims did you find?" Gabriel asked wanting to know how close they are.

Hayden sat down at the table looking at the files, "Well I'm thinking this guy just start these actions 'cause if he's been working on this a while then there will be more bodies stacking up."

_You have no idea of how many bodies there are…_Gabriel peered over at the board again seeing the deceased old woman's horrified face, the blooded priest and the boy.

"The first case known for this was described by a little eight year old." Hayden went on.

Gabriel glances up at him, "You mean Rachel."

Hayden nodded, "Her mother was exactly murdered the same way and the four women she found just like these victims." He pointed to the board.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "He's been long dead."

"I know but he may have gotten a fan."

"You mean a copycat." Gabriel wasn't impressed _he really thinks I'm trying to be that pathetic bastard? I've been more successful than he had ever been. They need more information to get every detail. _"Have you found any connections with any of the victims?"

Hayden shrugged, "Don't know got Eddy digging deeper into it."

Gabriel nodded he placed his file on the table Hayden peered at it curiously, "Working a case by yourself?"

"That's the reason I came here to check something out." Gabriel responded he glance over to the computers, "Is Ed in yet?"

"Yeah he stayed working up all night he got to be still in his dark hole of computers." Hayden remarked.

Gabriel clutched the folder and walked down the hall towards the technology room. He didn't bother to knock as he walked in. Eddy snored on a computer keys Gabriel kneeled down pressing the enter key of another screen. The lock screen flashed on to enter a password. Gabriel smirked slightly and muttered, "What's the password?"

Eddy kept snoring Gabriel stares at him, _"What's the password?" _

Gabriel listened quietly, _"Tori Spelling…" _Gabriel shook his head _Of course… _He typed in the code and the screen lit up. Gabriel typed quickly in records for Nicholas Lynn. But there wasn't any he narrowed his eyes _he's off the radar it might take a little longer to find him…_

* * *

Rachel Grey

Officer Nick jumped up making a slam dunk I widen my eyes in shock, "Whoa can every guy do that?!"

Nick laughs, "Don't know gotta have the swagger and the style."

"I have style!" I protested taking the ball backing up to have the full view of the basket. I took a deep breath and race towards it bouncing the ball and jumped up shuffling the ball to my right I hit the rim but the ball flew off the rim towards the sky. I gasped in pain as my hands throb as the slammed into the hard metal. "OW! OW!" I screamed shaking my hands as my fingers turned bright red. I closed my eyes trying to take my mind off the pain. I looked around I was alone on the court the wind brought a cool breeze towards me. I looked out of the court confused, "Hey Rookie Nick!" I called.

As I listened I could hear shouting, "COME BACK HERE!" In a second Jason jumped over the fence tackling me.

I pushed him off, "What the hell are you doing!"

Jason laughed uneasily, "Hey Ray fancy meeting you here –," he was interrupted as Emmanuel hops off the fence and stopped dead I glared at them, "What trouble did you get yourselves into now?!" I asked.

"You should ask him." Emmanuel cocked his thumb back as Alex jumps over the fence breathless.

I wasn't able to speak as a rush of emotion consumed me. Alex put his gaze towards me and grinned smoothly, "Hey –,"

"Don't you dare 'hey' me!" I snapped crossing my arms.

Jason muttered, "Told you –,"

Alex asked, "Why are you so angry –?"

I glared, "Don't you dare do that stupid act towards me!"

Emmanuel and Jason watched as Alex sighs, "I was drunk and –,"

"Oh I know you were drunk I just can't believe you would say that to me!"

Alex blinked getting a puzzled look on his face, "Last night was a blur –,"

I laughed harshly, "Bull shit. For once can you tell the truth?" I turned on my heel shaking my head as tears filled my eyes. I could hear him running towards me I opened my hand twist my heel and flashed a huge push flinging him back ten feet across the courts, "Leave me alone!"

* * *

Alex Mather

Alex was flung back scrapping himself across the cement. He stared after her in surprise as she yells, "Leave me alone!" and running off. Alex sat there staring at the floor as Emmanuel and Jason kneeled next to him. He whispered, "She really hates me."

Jason replied, "Don't worry she'll get over it."

Alex shook his head, "No she won't."

Emmanuel frowns, "What really happen last night?"

Alex put his head on his knees muttering, "I don't know."

"Well she does and if ya don't remember what ya did then she would never forgive you." Jason replies.

Alex was quiet for too long for Emmanuel could handle, "Ok she said you said something to her that really pissed her off. So she doesn't know about the misunderstand from you being waste – but don't tell her about that –,"

Alex mumbled, "Doubt I would have another chance to talk to her –,"

"Course you will just corner her and talk to her." Jason responds.

Emmanuel responded getting back to what was really important, "Try to think what can really bother her."

Alex thought for a minute then moans, "Oh no…"

"What?" Jason and Emmanuel asked simultaneously.

"Ray's very touchy about the sex subject…"

Jason gasped, "You didn't!"

Alex rubbed his stinging red eyes, "I think I did that has to be it."

Emmanuel shook his head, "You should really go find her and explain what happened."

Alex shook his head quickly, "I can't! What if she doesn't believe me and never wants to see me again?"

Jason remarked, "She already feels that –," Emmanuel gave him a warning look and responded smoothly, "To really get her back you need to do something to win her back."

Alex chuckled lifelessly, "Ya know she's the first girl to break up with me. And the only one that really makes me feel so lost without her –,"

"Damn she got you down real deep. You need to get back with her she's your soul mate man!" Jason replies.

Alex stares where she left from and sighed sadly, "I can't get her outta my mind and she's right I'm a jackass, a fuckin' manwhore—,"

"Hey Alex get back to the picture you wanna get back with Ray right?" Emmanuel pressed. Emmanuel clasped his shoulder, "Make her love you again and forget about your stupid-ass mistake."

"Yeah how?" Alex mumbles staring grimly at the street.

"Well what Ray into?" Emmanuel responds simply.

Alex took a deep breath and nods thinking everything about her, "Ok you really think that'll work?"

Emmanuel shrugged, "You tell me you're the ladies man."

* * *

Rachel Grey

"Heather, open the door!" I knocked on the Pero's door.

The door opened and Pat cocked an eyebrow, "What happen –,"

"Where's Heather?" I asked as Pat let me in.

Pat peered at me curiously, "Have you been crying?"

"You won't understand, where's Heather?" I asked again.

I went upstairs but Pat grabbed my shoulder, "She's wipeout upstairs but you don't want to wake up the princess when she's sleeping. She'll be turning into a fire breathing dragon." Pat pulled me back down and forced me to sit on the couch.

Pat asked again, "Are ya goin' to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head, "Just boyfriend troubles –,"

Pat nods smirking, "Mather will do that to you but don't sweat it he'll come around –,"

"It's not really for him to come around…" I muttered.

"Aw…so you're pissed at him. What stupid thing he do this time?" Pat asked.

"What do you think? Have you seen the party last night?"

Pat thought for a few minutes nodding, "I remember seeing Alex at the bar he looked horrible all drugged up and all… he wasn't making a whole lot sense, but when he's high like that he can be very bipolar."

"Ha no kidding," I remarked half-heartedly.

Pat frowned, "Don't take whatever the high faggot said too seriously."

"You know what he said to me?" I asked Pat shook his head, "I found him up stairs naked he want to have a go at me and when I said no he said _if you loved me you'll do it_..." I tried to keep the tears at bay, "I asked him if he really ever loved me or just used me like any other girl. And he nodded before he could say no!" I shook my head, "I just told him to go to hell and try that lame move with any other sluts downstairs."

Pat sighs, "Damn he really got himself screwed." Pat glance back to me, "Rachel don't be listening to what he said when he was all high up. People say things that they don't mean –,"

"You know I saw him today and he didn't even care." I whispered rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Did he really say he doesn't care?" Pat asked.

"He asked me why I was angry! Does he think I really shouldn't be pissed off?! Making a lame excuse that he was drunk and it was all a blur –!"

Pat replied, "Maybe it really was a blur –,"

"I seriously doubt that –,"

"No I'm serious I can hardly remember last night either a few thing I can remember perfectly but coming home not so much… and Alex drank more than me so he will have worse effects."

I shook my head, "He's not getting let down that easy."

Pat shrugged, "He doesn't need to, just sayin' he might have never known what happened last night."

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke shook his head grinned slyly, _best night to start the summer! _Luke peered out of the window seeing the sun shining and the blue sky. Luke slid into his jeans and DCs walking down the stairs he yawns stretching his arms over his head. He swaggered down the street _Guess the whole gang ain't up yet or they would already be storming into the house by now. _Luke opened his gate and fished out the keys from his pocket unlocking the door.

He creak open the door gazing around anxiously to see any sign of his mother. He quickly shut the door making his way upstairs when his mother stopped him, "Where were you?!"

He grinned uneasily, "You know a couple of guys through a seniors' graduation party and me and Pat was invited –,"

"You've been gone the whole night!"

Luke nods not getting hotheaded, "I was so tired I wiped out on Pat's couch I'm sorry for not being able to call you."

His mother tried to read his face but sighed shaking her head, "Never scare me like that again…" she hugged him. He one handed hugged her in surprised and she added, "I need to work today but dinner will be on the table later."

Luke nods stiffly, "Ok mom." He quickly went to his room he sighs in relief _thank god she's gullible! _Luke grabbed his skateboard and iPod running back to the streets.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Pat kept peering at me then to his phone making it uncomfortable when neither of us talked in the silent house. _Ok…_"You know I should be going –,"

Pat blinked, "Where are you goin' to go? Heather and I are here who knows where Rome, Tim and Luke are. I doubt you want to cross paths with Mather anytime soon…"

I sighed, "You're not really helping me –,"

"Sure I am!" Pat grinned looking back down at his phone standing up, "Ya know you should go home and relax I'll tell Heather to meet up with you –,"

I stared at him puzzled, "Wait now I can't stay here?"

"'Cause you –,"

A yawn from upstairs made Pat turn his attention towards the stairs leaving me hanging on for that answer. Heather rubbed her eyes trudging down stairs with frog slippers. "Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Pat remarks. Heather waved him hi and blob down on a chair Pat went on, "Ya know I'm glad you woke up got ourselves a boyfriend trouble."

Heather opened her eyes wider and peered at her brother curiously he nods towards me she asked, "What did that womanizer do now?"

Pat grins, "Oh it's been an interesting night for everybody."

I groaned Heather turned her attention towards me again, "God this is serious!"

"I won't really say that." Pat remarks.

Heather glares at him then pushed me upstairs. As she opened the door I notice Tim snoring under the sheets, "No way!"

Heather cut me off, "Nothing happened he crashed when he was walking me back home and he was too zoned out to leave."

I stared at him as he kept snoring Heather asked, "So what happened?" I point to Tim she remarks, "He won't even wake up if the whole house was on fire."

"Alex was really insane last night."

Heather laughed, "I know right?! I saw him past out on the floor!"

"He pasted out?!" I asked bewildered, "What happened afterwards?"

Heather shrugged, "Beats me that's what drinking too much do to you. So you're pissed about what exactly?"

"Alex tried to make a move on me last night…"

Heather responded, "Oh no he didn't!"

"Yes he really did! And he pulled out if you really loved me you'll do it –!"

"Bull!" Heather spat, "He's such a manwhore!"

"And when I asked him if that's what he only cares about he just nodded!" I whispered sitting on her chair.

Heather replied, "I told you –,"

"I now know no one ever changes! He just wants to keep on going with his daily list of girls…"

"My aunt always says that every time someone drinks it shows what they truly are like on the inside." Heather adds.

"I thought he had changed –all we been through…" I whispered sniffling.

Heather patted my shoulder, "There are other guys just waiting to be loved by someone."

I nodded, "Yup…"

Heather pulled on my arm, "Let's go get some ice cream it always makes me feel better after hard times in life."

I felt myself smile, "Sure…"

Heather grins, "Great let's make it a girl's day out. Alright?"

I nodded and couldn't help it to laugh, "What will happen when Pat comes in and sees Timmy over here?"

Heather shrugged, "That's his problem." Heather pushed him off her bed and he still didn't wake up.

"Whoa you weren't kidding!" She grabbed my arm pulling me down stairs.

Pat responds, "Uh I don't want to know where y'all going."

"Nice to know!" Heather replied taking me with her and she put her hands on a bike.

I groaned, "Not the bike pegs again!"

"It's fastest way downhill!" Heather assured as I was forced to step on the back pegs and held a hard grip on her shoulders.

* * *

Heather dug her spoon into her hot fudge sundae asking, "So he's just making an excuse of the whole night being a blur?"

I sighed, "Pat said he might be telling the truth –,"

"He's lying he can't have no memory of the whole fuckin' night! He's holding something back." Heather replies.

"Right now I'm not in the mood…"

"I just can't believe he's not running after you! What kind of romantic romance is this –?!"

"You're not helping! Besides Alex's isn't the romantic type…" I respond swirling my red velvet ice cream.

Heather shook her head, "There are rarely any romantic people around here."

I glanced at Heather's phone as it started to buzz. Heather casually answers it, "Hello? Pat – no—no I didn't – well kinda…"

I mouthed, "He found out?"

She nods grimly, "Nothing – he just fell asleep before he was able to leave! I'm telling you the truth – I'm serious! No don't you dare – Pat I swear to god!" Heather glares slamming her phone on the table.

"Brothers know everything!" I remarked seeing her shaking her head.

"Pat is giving a huge wiping to Tim right now…"

"Don't blame him Gabriel would have done the same –,"

"You know I just wish he could at least stay outta my business!" Heather responded frustrated.

"Hey at least you got someone that really cares about you. I bet you he's just warning Tim what will happen if he doesn't follow his rules of the house."

Heather sighs, "Knowing Tim he'll try to find any way possible to get out of that situation of being alone with Pat."

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel ran his hand down the dog's neck he grinned, "Now, be a good boy…" He flipped the dog over smashing it down in the grassy ground. The dog growls snapping at him he smirked amused, "I can't kill a mutt; I won't get any recognition."

The dog turns into a crow flapping its wings a mile an hour into the stormy sky Gabriel bolted up in the air tracking the bird down. He brought his hand out consuming electricity zapping it with a low voltage missing the bird by an inch.

_Nowhere to run!_ He mustered another ball of lightning and zapped it again only getting one of its wings. The bird zoomed down out of control with Gabriel right behind it the crow quickly went into a landing mode morphing again.

Gabriel hovered over the roots of the trees peering around for an animal his eyes stop spotting movement in a tree above. He opened his hands water covered his knuckles and fingers, _Can't kill it yet… _with a fast movement of his hands water rush out of his hands taking a tsunami towards the tree.

Broken twigs and leaves scattered the forest floor, he narrowed his eyes flicking some of the debris away. He listen hearing a soft hiss coming around the trees he glance around and quickly ducked as a snake flung itself at him. He smacked it to the trunk of the tree holding it there. Gabriel tightens his knuckles making the same result on the snake struggling on the tree.

"Let's just make this easier for the both of us. You change back to a human and I'll kill you quickly, what do you say?"

The snake stop struggling Gabriel grinned, "At ah boy…"

He pointed at the snake's tail cutting it slightly as Gabriel was surprisingly tackled by a grizzly bear. The bear roared snapping it's fangs towards him Gabriel quickly disappeared landing on top of the bear burning it slightly until it buck him off.

Gabriel laughs as he landed on his back painfully, "You surprised me there!"

The bear growls charging at him, Gabriel stayed put when the bear was on its hind legs Gabriel sucker punches its belly with incredible speed making it flung back. Gabriel remarked, "Humans win with the more intelligence rather animals rely on instinct."

"Which one are you?" The bear growls through his teeth.

Gabriel smirked amused, "Ah, you do speak!" Slamming it into the tree as it transforms back into a man Gabriel sighed unimpressed, "I would have thought you will be more fun than the others."

The man didn't struggled looking at him straight in the eye, "Who said I wasn't finish?"

Gabriel grinned in excitement as it grew harder to keep him secured as he morphs into a huge rhino slamming its horn straight into Gabriel's chest pinning him to the opposite tree. Gabriel gasps as blood poured out of his mouth he stilled grinned heinously as he froze, slouching down lifelessly.

The rhino left him there slamming its horn deeper through him and thrashing him around. Seven minutes later Gabriel breathes heavily digging his hands into the horn he looks up with the look of vengeance, "It's not going to be that easy!" he twist his hands snapping the horn into dust. The rhino roared in agony falling back turning back into human holding his bloody face. Gabriel hunched over breathing deeply straitening his body as it healed itself. He sneered, "Is that the best you got?"

* * *

Rachel Grey

Heather and I ran into the house Tim screamed bolting away from a flying chair aiming at him. Pat grabbed a knife from the kitchen Tim screamed, he flung it and I quickly hold out my arm stopping the knife three feet away from Tim's chest. Tim gasped holding his chest backing away from the knife as I let it drop.

Heather ran over to her brother grabbing him, "Pat stop he didn't do anything!"

Tim ran behind me holding my shoulders and hunched hiding for cover. Pat growls, "I don't like when guys are in your room alone –," Pat glares at Tim getting away from Heather throwing a chair. I grabbed Tim pulling him away from the impact of the splintered parts. Heather screamed at Pat, "Calm down!"

Pat ignores her grapping a glass cup. I yelled, "Hey just listen for a sec! Heather is telling the truth!"

Pat snarls, "I'm not giving in for this, Marshall I swear to god when I get my hands on you –!" Pat broke in to a run Tim screams dashing to the door. Heather bolted to the front yard before me seeing her brother running at the speed of light trying to get a hold of Tim.

Heather looked at them hopelessly and peered at me. I dashed towards them trying to catch up to Pat before he starts waking up the whole neighborhood. Pat yells, "Come back here! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" I pressed myself on starting to get out of breath Pat wasn't slowing down and poor Tim kept looking over his shoulder horrified.

I followed them where Tim quickly jumped on trash cans springing over a huge fence leading to the rougher side of the whole neighborhood. Tim landed on the other side crashing on top of garbage bin and fell smacking his legs on the concrete and landed on his back Pat started to climb I hold up my hand and he started to struggled holding on tightly, "Let me go!"

"You need to relax Heather doesn't want you to hurt him." I responded he lost his grip and fell he gasped as he hit the floor. Tim backed away on the other side lying back, gasping heavily for air.

Pat growls, "I want to prove a point. I don't like it when guys like to screw over my rules. I'm in charge and you better follow 'em Marshall or I'll make sure nobody will ever see your sorry ass again!"

Tim sat up nodding stiffly, "I – I just passed out from the party I was so exhausted bringing Heather back I just collapse there."

Pat stares at him across the fence, "Why were you in her room?"

Tim responded hastily, "I wanna make sure she made it up stairs."

"That's not your job its mine!" Pat scowls.

Tim stood up stiffly feeling his back and winced, "You left before we did and when we got back to her house you were passed out on the couch."

Pat replies, "Just to get this straight you ain't allowed in her room ever you hear?"

Tim nods quickly, "Gotcha no room."

Pat stood up glaring, "This ain't over. Nothin' will stop me if you wanna play smart with me."

Tim grinned uneasily, "I'm not gonna make that mistake again!" Pat stares at him as he tried to get back on our side. Tim cried cursing, "Damn! You screwed up my back!"

Pat started, "I didn't do nothing that was you!"

I sighed, "Did you really hurt it?"

Tim started to do stretches, twist his sides and bend back looking at us upside down and a loud crack sounded. Tim jumped back quickly and sighs in relief, "Nah just got a little stiff."

"Can you get back over here now?" I asked.

Tim shrugged climbing up on the bin and climbed up the fence swinging his legs over. And he slowly went down on our side pressing one hand on his spine and grinned slightly, "That gave me a scare."

Pat walked ahead remarking, "You call that a scare? I'll show you what a real scare if you ever try to pull somethin'."

Tim laughs nervously and peered at me, "I'm screwed."

I remarked, "Good thing we got there at the right time."

Tim ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah…"

* * *

Heather smacked her brother in the arm, "I told you and you never believe me!"

I peered at Pat seeing him crossing his arms, "Sometimes you don't take me seriously –."

"I do!" Heather argued.

Tim interrupted quickly, "Hey uh I'll see ya later…" Tim grinned at her quickly and dashed down the street not looking back.

Heather glared at Pat, "See what you did!"

Pat shrugged, "Don't matter –,"

"It matters to me!" Heather replies.

Pat sighed, "Heather let me tell you somethin' I did stupid things. A lot of stupid things and I don't want you to walk in my footsteps ok?"

Heather stared at him. She nodded he opened up his arms and hugged her. Pat peers over to me, "So what y'all going to do?"

Heather nudged him, "Thanks a lot for reminding us!" I sighed and replied, "It's fine I can get over it…"

Heather responded, "Want to go shopping?"

Pat interrupted, "It's summer how 'bout going to the beach?"

"The beach, uh sure but are we going to be allowed on it?" I asked.

Pat looked at me like I was kidding him, "Its summer of course you're allowed to, besides it's a free country!"

Heather nods, "Ok are you going to drive us?"

Pat shrugs, "Sure if I can find the keys." He put his hand in his pocket and grinned as he pulled out the key, "Got it right here. Get your bathing suits we're gonna have a stress free day."

Heather remarked under her breath as we walked in the living room, "How can it be stress free when he's here?"

Pat remarked following us up stairs, "I heard that."

She grins at him, "You were supposed to."

Pat rolled his eyes going into his room. Heather replied grabbing her bathing suit and cover-up, "Let's just ditch Pat and actually make it a nice day."

"Sure but first need to go get my stuff and pray to god Gabriel isn't home to stop me from going." I remarked.

"It's the beach nothing ever happens around there."

"Yeah that's what we thought last time…" I responded.

Heather frowned getting upset, "Well it can't happen twice in a life time."

I shrugged, "I'm always the one that gets the bad luck –,"

"No everyone gets bad luck sometimes."

I held up fingers, "My mom got killed, father was a serial killer. Government wanted to kill me, they abducted us using me as their weapon, got shot many time, boyfriend is a jerk and crazy brother. Anything else I need to prove that I'm unlucky?"

Heather sighs, "Nobody has a perfect life you know. I barely see my folks only time I see them when they're super drunk at night they don't give a damn if Pat or me died I doubt they even know our names!"

I muttered, "At least your father didn't go in your room at night –,"

Heather interrupted, "He attempted it once…but lucky Pat was in the room with me when he came in. Pat distracted him making him leave my room before he did anything that will make Pat really go in protective mode."

"You know you're lucky to have him, don't hate him because of the Tim thing. He really cares about you –,"

"I know that." Heather whispered smiling slightly to herself. Heather peers at me, "You know Gabriel is the same way… it's just him being a lot older and all really made him more demanding for you to listen to him. He has to be the parent to make sure little sisters like us don't do anything we'll regret later."

I nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of he gets too involved making something simple into a huge problem."

* * *

Pat had his skateboard in the backseat and he drove the car to Asbury Park parking it far away before we enter it I asked, "Why did you park so far?"

Pat responded, "The parking meter is too much money. Besides, it's closer to the way in where you don't have to pay to get on the beach."

Heather adds, "This time please don't get the car stolen."

Pat winks at her, "This time it won't." He grabbed his board and adds, "I'll catch up with you two."

Heather grabbed me by the arm and hop down through the constructive area. From the far distance I could see the boardwalk Heather guided me to the small patch of sand close to the water. Heather held onto the rocks quickly heading to the beach without being seen. I remarked, "You know I can help get us in easier than just sneaking in."

Heather replies, "What's the fun in that? More exciting when at any moment you can get caught and need to do a fast get away!"

"Yeah I guess." I responded we stalked down to the other people grinning happily.

Heather smiled, "Ok let's play some soccer!" Heather drops the ball and whams it towards me I quickly put up my knee bouncing up to the sky. Heather charged getting the ball as it hit the sand and she drive it down with her right foot I ran over to her trying to kick the ball from her.

She smiles, "Gotta be faster than that!" I kick the ball and it dropped into the ocean. We looked at each other, "It's going to be freezing!" Heather remarks, "Hope the jellies already left."

I stared at her, "I'm not going in if there's jellyfish!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Don't worry they're harmless they're more annoying than being dangerous."

I remarked trying to suck it up, "Yeah you're right I've been shot by those tazer – damn those things hurt. And we can handle cold we did get ice water through at us in Miami."

She nods, "Now I know never go to the beach with crazy one and crazy two."

We dashed to the water getting smacked by chilling water. I shivered as we stroked towards the ball. Heather quickly got over the cold and grabbed the ball first. I remarked seeing little kids in the water, "I really can't handle the water, and kids are doing better than me!"

Heather smirked at me, "Don't worry you'll get use to the water."

I washed up to the shore and lay there as the water move over the sand on me. Heather laughs sitting next to me, "Never went to this beach before?"

I shrugged, "Once I did but it was a long time ago."

Heather adds, "Later I'll show you some of the places I like to go to when I come here."

I peered over to the construction sights and remarked, "Did we lose your brother?"

Heather looked back to the road, "I bet he's skating somewhere with some other skaters."

I replied to her, "Saw some cool rides it's kinda a big place we can easily make sure Pat will never find us."

She grins, "Yeah, c'mon let's go to the south side there's more things to do down there!"

I raised an eyebrow, "We sneaked in here to stay here for a few minutes and now going somewhere else?"

Heather shrugged, "We can easily do it again besides after six p.m. it's free c'mon let's go!"

"Sure…" I replied.

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel wrote down the victim's name and ability he has and how easy it was to take it. He stopped in midsentence and he slipped the picture in the file as the doorbell ranged, he flashed down stairs opening the door. Luke grinned uneasily, "Uh…"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "She's not home."

"Yeah I figured that… well uh –,"

Gabriel responded, "I would have thought she'll be with you."

Luke laughed anxiously scratching the back of his head, "Yeah thought she would be too… uh I'm going to check somewhere –,"

Luke was forced in to the house and Gabriel had him by the collar, "You don't know where she is?" He growled giving Luke a strong tug off the ground.

Luke held onto his arm trying to lessen the strangling, "I know she's fine she must be at Heather's – I would check if you let me go!"

Gabriel dropped him and Luke grabbed his own neck Gabriel took a deep breath and glared at him, "You are supposed to look after her."

"Me? I'm doing my best. She just needs a little freedom besides she knows what to do in bad situations!" Luke responded moving more to the door.

Gabriel froze reading his past thought, _"Romero said she was fine last night –,"_ and scowled, "What were you doing last night?" Luke froze and quickly bolted out. Gabriel thought to himself _they're up to something and I don't like it._

* * *

Rachel Grey

Heather and I walked through Grand Arcade, the entrance of Convention Hall, and it was totally amazing! So many different kinds of shops, food venders, a stage for concerts and activities! We could easily get lost in it, the building is prodigious! Heather pulled onto my arm making sure she didn't lose me as I look around the area and up at the ceiling in astonishment of the amazing designs. People brush past us as we exit it on the other side.

Heather grinned, "Wanna go on the go-carts?"

I challenge, "Bet I'll win!"

Heather laughed, "In your dreams!"

"Hey I can crash into things I'll through you off the track!" I smiled.

Heather rolled her eyes walking to the sounds of roaring engines. I walked next to her excitedly. On the track, there were sharp turns, circles, and a huge tower where the cart goes around and around to the top racing out to platform going straight down ending up back at the starting line.

Heather move through the line of rope stopping at the ticket booth, "Hey Phil how's the summer job?"

Phil grins, "Well, well, well Heather finally you visit me!" He peers over to me grinning bigger, "Hey Ray nice seeing ya again party was wicked awesome!"

"Thanks," I responded.

Heather added, "What will Nat say when I tell her you were flirting with us?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Heather you'll be the last person I'll flirt with. Besides Natty is coming back any minute now and I'm just being polite."

"How 'bout you get both of us some tickets to go around the track?" Heather responds slyly.

Phil crossed his arms, "Now why would I do that?"

I replied, "Well I invited you and your crew to my party. I also bailed you guys out when all of us got into that huge fight in school and went down town."

Phil's eyes search my face, "Sorry but I can't give you free stuff if my boss finds out I'll be screwed. I need the money."

"What you gonna buy with the money?" Heather asked curiously.

Phil glares at her, "Look I know what you think, no. I'm actually going to try making a life rather wasting it."

A girl with blond hair with black dipped hair smiled at us, "Hope Philip isn't making a huge scene."

Heather smiled, "Hey Natalie."

Natalie hop onto the counter and Phil put his hands on her waist, "I wasn't making a scene these two wanna make a felony –,"

Heather laughed, "Ha it won't be if you just hand them to us."

"Heather c'mon not worth it let's just pay the guy." I replied.

Phil grins at me, "You know I'm starting to like her better than you Heather. C'mon you know I need it."

Heather rolled her eyes pulling out cash while I paid my wager Phil smiles giving us the tickets, "Nice doin' business with ya."

Nat hit him softly, "Hey." He grins kissing her. And he added, "Where's Pat?"

Heather replied, "He's around here somewhere going skateboarding."

Phil sighs, "Aw he's getting the fun that I deserve…"

Natalie smiles at him, "At least you got me!"

Phil grins, "Hmm…"

Heather shouted, "Can we go now?!"

Phil waved her off keeping his eyes on Natalie smiling. I looked away thinking about when Alex used to look at me the same way neither one of us wanted to look away from each other's eyes. And he'll be the one to end it with a long kiss and a grin.

"Rachel, come on!" Heather yells I looked over to her. She was heading on to the track I raced after her getting into a red cart she grins at me making the engine roar. The race started when more people shown up and the lights beeped down to red, yellow then green and we floured our cars.

Heather zoomed down behind a guy and I was right on her tail Heather swelled her wheel making it hard to pass. I floured it bumping into her back, her cart jerked but still zoomed in front of me. One kid was on my right making it impossible to get through to pass Heather. I sharply turned my wheel smashing into his side he pushed back. I kept the go-cart steady as we swerved to the left in a sharp turn to the tower.

I quickly pressed on as we started turning in circles going higher to the next level I stayed close to the wall while everyone turns slightly farther away from the wood structure. I grinned as I passed Heather she cursed trying to get to the spot I was in to take less big turns to go higher. We fly out of the tower bouncing down on the ramp Heather and I were neck and neck we both saw the sharp turn to the finish line and we both gave each other, "You slow down!" We pressed down on the pedals and Heather swerved herself in front of me turning I turned in the last second brushing the wall. Screeching and sparks came from the side and I quickly tried to get unlocked from the wall my cart started to slow I quickly hit the brake seeing the other carts passing me. I sighed shaking my head _Guess I need more practice in driving… _

Heather smiled, "Pay up!"

"Seriously I was so close!" I whined.

"Hey a bet is a bet." Heather responds.

I frowned, "I'll tell you what I'll pay for lunch."

Heather felt her stomach, "Good I'm hungry." We walked out going on the Boardwalk Heather adds, "The best thing on the boardwalk are the freaking awesome Cuban sandwiches."

"They must be good if you're drooling." I remarked.

Heather whipped her mouth, "When you try it you'll love it."

"Ok where are they?" I asked.

She smirks, "Keep going!"

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel narrowed his eyes watching Rachel from a distanced as the two girls ran in line to get food. He peers around him try to see if their little stocker is around. His brain tingled and his eyes fell on a boy standing right behind the girls. _Who is this? _The boy tapped on Heather's shoulder and she turns smiling at him. Gabriel watched curiously as he started to talk with the girls.

* * *

Rachel Grey

"Hey Heather thought I saw you from the go-cart track." The guy responded grinning.

Heather smiled at him, "Hi Joey long time no see!"

"Yeah after that awesome party I got grounded and got sick for a couple of days…" Joey grins at me crookedly, "Hey Ray how you been doin'?" Heather looked around him than gave me a warning look and nodded towards him slightly.

I responded, "Fine I guess –,"

"Where is that group of yours?" Joey asked getting his sandwich grinning wider.

Heather shrugged, "Everywhere, Phil and Nat are at the ticket booth for the go-carts."

"Yeah I know he's trying to get some cash. The rest of the boys are at the skate pipe I think Pat's there." Joey peered at us, "Why y'all by yourselves?"

"Who said we're by ourselves? Pat just left a few minutes ago to get – aw tickets for the concert tonight!" Heather lied smoothly.

Joey put his hand on Heather's arm, "The concert huh?"

Heather nudged his hand off her, "Hey Joey how 'bout you come back with the rest of your friends so we can all go together." I peered at her puzzled she looked at me, _"Trust me he's worse than Mather when he's not with the rest of his group. He thinks he can always get a girl under his charm. And he'll do anything to win you over."_

Joey grins putting his arm around us, "C'mon girls won't it be fun to go the three of us?"

Heather grabbed my arm pulling me away from him and we walk ahead.

Joey skated in front of us and slid to a stop, "Hold on a sec where your boyfriends at?" Heather and I stared at each other he grins, "So you are single?!"

"Who said we were single?" I asked.

Joey smiles mischievously, "Mather can be very crafty with his style."

"Excuse me?" I replied crossing my arms.

Joey pushed some of my hair away from my face I smack his hand away, "Mather sure knows how to choose girls the sexy type I'll say…"

He grabbed my wrist and replied, "Wanna get outta here?"

I threw back my arm and came at him with a hook he grabbed my other hand he smirked, "Like your attitude."

Heather tried to pry his hands off me but he elbowed her Heather growls, "You want your ass kicked?"

He grins checking her out, "Hmm Heather I'll fight you any day."

"How 'bout you pick on someone your own size." A voice growled behind us. I looked behind my shoulder seeing Luke.

Joey grins widely at Luke letting go of my hands, "Hey Cline I was just having a conversation with 'em."

Luke crossed his arms, "Wanna play dumb with me?" I quickly walked away from Joey getting behind Luke.

Joey smirked, "C'mon Luke just having a little fun with 'em."

Luke put his hand on his shoulder strongly, "How 'bout you get your high ass away from us or I'll go ship your ass to Phil. Teach ya a little respect to women."

Joey grinned at Luke, "I ain't scared of you!"

I held onto Luke's arm seeing the anger, "Luke he's not worth it."

Luke peers at me and nodded stiffly, "C'mon let's go." He pulls on Heather arm.

Joey hollered after him, "What? You just gonna to walk away like a coward!"

Luke turned on his heel and he growled, "What did you call me?!" _Great now he done it! _I sighed.

Joey grins, "You heard me coward!"

Luke walked straight at him being in his face, "You wanna piece of me boy?"

Joey laughed punching Luke, "I want the whole thing!"

Luke felt his cheek and he punch him back, "I really don't want to fight you, but you're outta line!" Luke upper jaw him flipping him back. Luke's hands steamed and he waved them. Luke kneeled seeing that he knocked him out. A burned mark was seen across his chin and cheeks.

I stared at him, "You didn't need to do that."

Luke looked around and he forced Joey up and dragged his arm over his shoulder. Luke held Joey's other side keeping him up. "He can be a jackass if nobody in his crew around him reminds me of Mather a bit."

"No kidding." Heather remarks.

Luke stared at her, "Why you two by yourselves?"

I shrugged, "Want to get away from the drama."

"I don't blame ya. That brother of yours is really making it more on me to be responsible for you rather than him!"

"Not just Gabriel." I mumbled walking ahead of him.

Luke hollered, "Wait hold on a sec!" He picked up the speed coming next to me, "Don't tell me it was that high bastard!"

"Luke it was nothing!"

Heather remarks, "Sure it was nothing."

Luke stared at me, "At the party what happened?"

I whispered, "Who gives? It's the past –,"

"Whoa, hold on I know somethin' up tell me." Luke urged.

"No, I handled it I really don't want it to be more serious than it needs to be."

Luke replied, "What did he do?" He looked at Heather asking again, "What did he do?"

"It's Mather what do you think he did?" Heather responds.

Luke snarled, "I'm going to kick his ass so hard he'll –,"

"Luke he was drunk!" I replied.

"That gives him the right to do that to you?!" Luke argues.

"He didn't do anything he wanted to but I didn't let him." I responded.

We got to the ticket booth and Luke dropped off Joey Phil stared at him, "What the hell happened?"

"You need to keep that on a leash." Luke pointed at Joey in disgust.

Phil crossed his arms, "Don't need to tell me twice."

"Yeah next time get someone with Joe and don't leave somebody to take him down."

Phil glared at him, "I appreciate that you brought him to me rather than leaving him for the pigs. But you don't need to teach me how to control my own people."

"I'm not just giving advice –,"

"You're gang ain't hunky dory either you got some to keep an eye on too." Phil pressed.

"I do keep my eye on them –,"

Phil dragged Joey behind the booth hidden from the tourists, "You know where all of your boys are? Besides the girls where's everyone else eh?"

Luke stared at him, "Pat is with your boys in the skate park, Romero sleeping over some girl's house, Tim at home, Jason and Emmanuel at the movies with their girlfriends –,"

Phil asked, "What about Alex?"

Luke growled, "I'll find him and kick his ass."

Phil smirked slightly, "Joe and Alex ain't so different you take care of your own pervert while I take care of mine."

Luke asked, "You know where Mather is?"

Phil shrugged, "Maybe I do maybe I don't."

Luke laughed half-heartedly, "Oh you ain't going to help me find my own boys?"

Phil watched Luke carefully, "Alex doesn't want any problems from you Luke –,"

"Is that right? He assaulted one of the girls and I need to make sure it ain't gonna happen again."

"I respect that." Phil admitted.

I replied, "Where's Alex?"

Phil fixed his eyes on me, "Don't know."

Luke scowled taking both me and Heather with him. Luke replied, "I don't want either one of you alone you got me? I already got in trouble once for not supervising you two and I'm not planning to get another one –,"

I replied, "Luke you don't need to supervise us like we can't take care of ourselves –,"

"Rachel, no offence but when you and Heather are together a lot of bad things happen and Pat should be with you two." Luke replied.

Heather glared, "We can take care of ourselves!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah if I didn't find you guys with Joe, then it might have been a bigger –."

"Hey I was about kick him in the balls to get him away from Ray." Heather replied.

"Heather you don't need to argue with me you know other gangs chill around this area. They will get into fights with other gangs by going through the girls in the group you understand?"

"Joey isn't dangerous –,"

Luke sighed, "You lucky it was Joey but next time it might have been Greg –,"

"He's out of the joint?!" Heather gasped.

"Got out a couple of weeks ago and you two need to be careful alright?"

"Luke I can take care of both of us –,"

Luke interrupted me, "No you can't you don't know the Union Hoodlums. Rach they are the real deal, they ain't teens Greg is the youngest the rest are in their twenties oldest is in his thirties but we aren't going to try to meet 'em. And if you do fight one of them they all come back later making sure everyone you ever met is dead."

"You don't need to ruin our mood!" Heather responded growing pale.

"I'm telling you this to make sure nobody in this family cross paths with them alright. That's why it's important that I know where everyone is when we come to this beach. Phil was concern when nobody had seen Joe and Joey can really get himself in to trouble with the wrong people." Luke replies.

"If these guys so dangerous why aren't they in jail?" I asked.

Luke glanced around, "'Cause there are many people in it and cops rarely know what people to look for. They got some behind bars but there's too many and around here they blend in."

Heather remarks, "Greg is a creep, if nobody told me he was in that gang then I would have never told the difference from any creeps back in town."

"I know from a tattoo on their wrist and they are rarely in public with more than two people together."

"Sounds like you've encounter some before." I replied slightly concerned.

Luke nods, "Yeah never making that mistake again."

Heather asked curiously, "What happened?"

Luke shrugged, "Went on their territory luckily they just gave me a scary warning and their boss was there so he just let me go. Thankfully a cop siren wailed on the next street ahead and they just disappeared."

He guided us to the skate park where there were mostly familiar faces from school. Luke asked a kid closest to us, "Have you seen Pat Pero?"

The boy nods to the tunnel Luke walk to it a called, "Pero!"

Pat skated out skidding off the pool to the top next to Luke. Luke crossed his arms, "You leave the girls by themselves?"

Pat asked, "I saw them on the beach where you find them?"

"Which beach you left them at?" Luke asked.

Pat replied, "North side –,"

"They were south near the Cuban sandwich place." Luke responds.

Pat sighs, "Didn't think they'll walk that far…" Pat stared at his sister, "So now we have to watch after 'em?"

Luke shrugged, "It'll keep 'em out of trouble."

I remarked, "You know we can just go back on the north side since it's calmer there."

Luke ignored my remark, "Have you seen Mather?"

Pat looked at him in surprise, "How you know he was here?"

"I didn't say if he's here so you do know."

Pat scratched his head, "He just said he was in the area to do some sightseeing or something."

Luke crossed his arms, "Oh really tell him I wanna talk to him."

Pat shook his head, "Sorry no can do. Can't get in touch with him he said he was busy."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "First Phil now you why y'all trying to protect him?"

"No offense, Luke but you get scary when you're angry. Just hear him out you guys don't know the whole story –,"

"I already know what happened," I responded.

Pat replied hastily, "You know what?"

I was about to speak but Pat interrupted, "Exactly."

Heather remarks, "Ok, this is why we wanted to get away from you people."

"Well you two ain't going to be able to go alone so make your choice. Go home or stay but we have to be with ya."

"I don't want to be with Pat."

Pat frowns, "Hurtful."

I nodded, "And I don't want to be with Luke."

Luke stared at me, "Oh you really want to start this?"

Pat responded hastily, "Wow ok let's break this up so I'll just get –," Pat carried me as he jumped on his skateboard I shouted in surprise holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh my god what are you doing!" I shouted as he held onto me skating down the boardwalk.

Pat laughed, "Gonna make things right!"

I yelled at him, "Put me down!"

Pat ignored me zooming down through the Hall he remarks, "C'mon Ray you really think he doesn't care about you?"

"No –,"

"Stop lying to yourself. If he don't care, why you think he's killing himself right now?" Pat responded. I couldn't say anything Pat replied, "I've never seen a person in my life look at somebody like he does towards you."

I shook my head, "Alex needs to at least show he can be responsible enough to actually love me not lust!"

Pat put me down and nods towards the beach, "Tell that to him, walk north near the sea shore –,"

"Don't ya need to pay to get –,"

Pat replies, "After six p.m."

I stared at the ocean and beach I responded, "So what is he exactly –," I turn around noticing Pat had already left. I crossed my arms _Go walk north near the shore huh? _I curiously walk onto the beach peering to the north seeing just more beach. _I'm so stupid for actually doing this! _I walk down the soft squishy sand, the cool water brush over my feet.

After walking for at least twenty minutes I stopped _Am I going the right way? _The sun set over the water making it sparkle. The wind breezed spray water towards my face, the sky turning, purple, orange, yellow and red. Music played in the distance I peeked to where it was coming from still going north then I noticed as it started to get dark dull lights glowed up massive rocks a few yards away. As I walked towards it the music started to slow down to more appeasing. I looked up seeing candles lighting up a climbing path to pillows and blankets. "Alex?" I looked around not seeing any sign of him.

"Alex – are you here?" I asked.

"Turn around."

I glanced behind, seeing him carrying beautiful red roses and wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He smiles at me, "So how you like the candles and music?"

I smiled slightly, "It's beautiful."

He grins handing me the roses, "You know I never meant anything I'd said at the party."

I shook my head looking away he move towards me so I have eye contact with him, "Hey – uh first let's have dinner." He offered his hand jumping up onto the rocks I took it and he pulled me up to the top and sat me down on the pillows. Alex anxiously handed me a plate of spaghetti and laughed nervously, "Hope you like it took me a while to actually make it…"

"You made this?" I asked in surprise.

Alex scratched the back of his head, "I tried to make it but kinda burned it so… I ordered it…"

I giggled, "I thought so." Taking a fork full of spaghetti he smirks, "How is it?"

I remarked, "You picked a great restaurant."

"So it's good?" He asked timidly, I nodded.

He sighs in relief and replied, "I'm really sorry for being an ass all the time… but I'm seriously telling you that I'm goin' to change –,"

"Alex you had said that a million of times that you'll change what makes this any different?" I asked in a whisper.

Alex took my hands and holding them on each side of his head, "You can make me change take away my additions to alcohol, and drugs. Take away what I've done that had upset you…"

I pulled his hands down clutching them, "Alex you don't know what you're saying –,"

Alex smiles sadly brushing my hair out of my face, "Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything, be anyone for you I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have. You'll make sure all the evil things I've done are gone…"

Tears filled up my eyes as a shook my head, "No, I can't do that to someone, you wouldn't be yourself you'll be like my slave."

Alex brushed my tears away, "Don't cry…" he hugs me holding me not saying a word. Alex kissed my cheek, "I don't care I want to be your slave –,"

"Don't say it that way. It's making me feel worse…" I responded only managing a whisper.

Alex pulls me in closer whispering in my ear, "Please I can't bear hurting you again…"

"Alex please I don't know what it'll do to you!" I responded.

He smiled at me putting my hand on his heart, "This will always be yours. Keep thinkin' that I love you so much. I'll love you even more when I stop thinkin' 'bout the bad things."

I stared into his confident, apologetic eyes, "Alex –,"

"Please Rachel! Nothin' matters to me; I can't lose you, not again! You're the one good thing in my life; I would be lost without ya." Alex responds urging my hands to react his head.

I shook my head, "I'm not doing it like this." I kissed him on the lips we both closed our eyes I felt cold tears running down my cheeks the song "It will rain" from Bruno Mars played making it more unbearable to do this. _He wants to change to just be with me… I can't believe he'll actually do anything to make sure he doesn't step out of line…_ I felt Alex running a hand through my hair I opened my eyes seeing him still having his eyes closed tears dripping down his skin. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes once more, _"You had never drank alcohol or used drugs…always stick to the law, forget you had ever had sex with anybody and don't even think about it. You will never have the temptations. Forget every horrible thing you did to the girls…" _I pulled away cutting the connection.

Alex kept his eyes closed and when he opened them he grins at me admiringly, "You know you look so beautiful with those eyes sparking in the moonlight."

I smiled at him weakly, "You're eyes look beautiful too."

He smirks, lying back pulling me to his side with his arm warp around me, "Nah mine ain't special they're just plain old black –,"

I kissed his nose, "Not to me, they're as dark as the night sky with stars shining in them."

Alex chuckles looking up into the sky billions of stars lit it up with the full moon, "Hmm really? Never thought it that way…"

I peeked at him. He grins giving me a staring contest and finished it with a kiss. "You set all of this by yourself?"

Alex nods sitting up getting a bottle of sprite pulling a plate covered with tinfoil. He poured me a glass I curiously looked at the plate, "What under it?"

He smiles, "What's a date without dessert?" He took off the tinfoil giving me a fork, chocolate cake and hot fudge, whip-cream with strawberries. He smirks taking the first bite, "You gotta try this!"

I laughed as he put some in my mouth he grins, "You got some over your lips," he kissed me getting the chocolate off.

Alex couldn't stop grinning I replied, "You're in a happy mood."

"Yeah I actually feel great. Like nothing on my mind nowhere else to go just being with you in the cool night at a romantic dinner –,"

"Romantic?"

He gave a sarcastic lift of an eyebrow, "At least I did it all myself."

I laughed, "I was kidding, it's perfect."

Alex sighs admiringly looking back in the stars, "You know what I wish for?" I peered at him as he continued, "Wish that this day will never end… the soothing sounds of the ocean and music with you right by me it can't get any better."

"Yes it can." I replied.

Alex peers at me curiously, "How?"

I shrugged, "Never been kissed on a Ferris wheel before."

Alex smirked hugging me, "Well today is your lucky day."


	22. Breaking Point

**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter for you! Like to welcome all new favorites and followers, welcome to the story! A HUGE thank you to the lovely CynthiaSylar for the review! Enjoy!**

* * *

After making a late night, and getting wet from the cold ocean water, got back home and have the worst case of strep throat. I groaned feeling my eyes burning and starting to get over heated by my covers. "Alex?" I croak coughing as my throat burned as I talked.

Alex came into my room with chicken soup, "Hope I made it alright." He frowns grimly helping me sit up to get some of the soup, "I shouldn't have kept you out so late you got sick 'cause of me!"

"I don't blame you." I responded. I took a spoonful of the soup and coughed, "OW hot, hot!"

He blew on the soup trying to cool it down, "Sorry –,"

"It's fine." I assured him feeling my neck.

Alex mumbled, "Need anything else?"

I shook my head, "I appreciate that you stayed to take care of me – but my brother will be home any minute –,"

Alex jumps on the bed laying his head on my pillow, "I don't care if he sees me in here I won't do nothin'."

"I don't want to ruin your day –,"

Alex kissed my cheek, "You will never ruin my day."

I smiled at him laying back he sighs hugging me, _"I love you so much."_ I responded, "I know."

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke remarks to Pat, "You bastard you got 'em back together!"

Pat grins innocently lighting a cigarette, "Hey thought it was the right thing to do."

"You should have kept her feeling disgusted by him." Luke responds bitterly.

"Oh c'mon man Alex was killing himself over being drunk saying stuff to her and he wants to change –,"

Luke snorted, "Ha, like to see his manwhore ass change."

Pat peered at his phone, "Rachel got sick."

Luke sighs, "The stress and weather really killed her. I'll go over to her house later –,"

Pat responds changing the subject, "Did ya hear on the news? Some killer is going around every state killing people."

"Yeah heard about it, so far the cops only found twelve people. Bet there's more, there's always more if the guy is reaching a goal for killing in each state."

Pat remarks, "They're calling him the States Killer. Can they be more creative?"

Luke peers at the playground seeing Emmanuel coming up blowing an enormous, pink bubble sitting on top of the monkey bars. Emmanuel burst the bubble chewing it again, "So plan to bring the two love birds together worked?"

Luke glared at him, "Whose idea was to bring them together?"

Emmanuel gulped, "It was all Jason –,"

"Em shut up I know when you're lying." Luke remarks.

Emmanuel grins, "So you guys wanna play some modern warfare?"

Pat gasped, "How you get it?!"

Emmanuel smiles at him mockingly, "I know a guy –,"

Pat jumps up, "Hell yeah! I always wanted to have the shot of playing the first one before the second one comes out in the fall."

"Well my brother you kinda late but I can whip you easily –,"

Pat laughs, "Ha, don't kid yourself! Boy I'm the master of the game world!"

Emmanuel grins, "You're on!"

Luke sighs shaking his head, "Go play with your little game."

Pat and Emmanuel stared at him, "You can come with."

Luke shook his head, "Nah I need to see how Rachel is doing."

Emmanuel shrug, "Suit yourself."

* * *

Luke took a second thought of knocking on the door so he used the second plan. Luke went to the side of the house and the gutter gave him an idea. Luke held onto the gutter putting his feet on each side of it and cupping his hands he climbs to the roof clutching the top gutter. Luke pulled himself up kneeling down on the roof. Luke peered through the window seeing Alex sleeping next to Rachel Luke's face burned red. Luke moved to the next window trying to open it _Man its lock! _Luke cracked his knuckles touching the bottom of the window turning the white wood to darkening black making a spark of a flame. He cursed smacking it to put it out. The bottom of the glass and wood frame melted away, Luke put his hand under it pushing it up half way. He slid onto the floor opening the guest room door.

Luke glanced to the left of the hall to the brother's room then creep to Rachel's he stared as Mather snores silently with Rachel under his arm. Luke shook his head in disgust _That bastard…_

Rachel's eyes blinked open peering at him, Luke grins uneasily, "Hey how's my girl doin'?"

She coughs smiling at him, "I've been better."

* * *

Rachel Grey

Luke smiles at me slightly, "Need anything?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I sit up Luke crossed his arms losing his smile.

"You let him off that easy?" Luke asked sounding angry rather annoyed.

I peered down at Alex, "Luke he wanted to change –,"

Luke rolled his eyes, "You seriously believe that?"

I glared at him, "Yes I do, he actually used me to change –,"

"Hold up what do you mean?" Luke asked bewildered.

"He wanted me to change him, make him into a better boyfriend forgetting all the things he'd done."

Luke stared at me, "Do you know how wrong that is?!"

"Yes –,"

Luke growled, "What happen to you? You said when your brother lost his memory was inhuman making him into another person. This ain't any different, Mather has always been that way and you made him to something he's not!"

Angry tears stroll down my face, "He forced me to do it, I didn't want to. At least he went through all the trouble to make a romantic date and change for me because he loves me!"

Luke snorted, "Ha, the bastard would do anything to get what he really wants, nothing will really change that –,"

I stood up, "You really want to test me how I can change someone?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "You know what I'm not in the mood for fighting with you." Luke turned on his heel walking out.

I threw my shoe at him and he stopped I could see his hands steamed Luke growled, "I'm going to act like the mature one 'cause you acting like a brat –,"

"You're the one who's jealous –,"

Luke stared at me, "I'm jealous of that pig? Hell –,"

"Go!" I hissed in a whisper my voiced cracked.

"Nah I'm staying." Luke responded crossing his arms.

I pushed him but he didn't move, "Go I don't want you here!" Luke scowled staring to me than Alex.

"Ya want me to leave then fine. Your boyfriend more important than me; forget about this friendship!" Luke snarls nudging me off.

I stared at him shocked and felt sick as I whispered, "Just go…"

Luke laughed lifelessly, "What's ironic is that I knew you your whole life and you just met Mather. And you're choosing him over me." He left me hanging on a thought as he slammed the door of the house I shook my head whipping away tears.

"Wow that was unexpected."

I ignored Alex by digging my head into my pillow, "I'm not in the mood of being on sides."

I felt Alex's arm going around me, "Luke will calm down –,"

"No Luke takes things real serious he doesn't like being left alone." I responded feeling sick to my stomach _I can't believe I said that to him…_

* * *

Luke Cline

Luke punched the punching bag with all his strength with Romero holding it. Luke growled, "She trusts Mather than me?"

Romero held the bag steady as Luke took swings at it, "It's her lose man, having you as back up is the best thing –,"

"Now since I ain't her friend there's nothing gonna stop me from hurting Mather –,"

"Luke I think it not the best idea Mather is a jackass and all but he's still kinda family to all of us. Ray just don't want to be alone." Luke smacked the bag the black paint rubbed on his knuckles Romero remarked, "Whoa take it easy."

"I'll take it easy when that bastard is outta our lives." Luke growled punching a hole into the bag knocking Romero to the side from the blow.

"Nobody is gonna back you up you know…" Romero replied.

Luke rubbed his knuckles getting paint on his palms, "I don't need nobodies help."

Romero stared at him, "Hey calm down, it ain't Mather's fault –,"

"Oh yes it is! I know her longer –,"

"So he's her boyfriend –,"

"I'm her best friend without me she would have never been able to live as long as she had." Luke replies.

"Then remind her that." Romero responds.

"Ya know you're right. But she's the one that will go to my house and apologize, not me."

Romero remarks, "Let's see how long that'll take."

Luke put on boxing gloves throwing the other pair to Romero, "You need more practice on defending."

Romero rolled his eyes, "Let's see about that."

Romero jumped over the ropes to the arena putting his hands up. Luke smirked slightly as Romero came at him with a left hook he deflected it, jabbing him in the rib. Romero gasped moving back a little to see Luke come at him with pulled back fist. Romero side kicked him across Luke's face smashing him down on the floor. Luke snapped, "It's not jiu-jitsu!"

Romero grins, "It is now!" Romero swung his leg at Luke forcing him to dive to the floor.

Luke smirked, "Ok you're on!" Luke swipe his leg across Romero's legs making him fall on his face. Romero dives slamming Luke on his back wrapping his legs and arms around him making Luke tap out.

Luke coughed feeling his neck, "Nice going but I let you win."

"Sure you did!" Romero rolled his eyes throwing a right hook Luke ducked sending his right hook to Romero's chest but he deflected it. "You taught me well!" Romero spins smashing his leg across Luke's side.

Luke skidded to the ground laughing, "I ain't done!" He backs flips slamming the bottom half of his body onto Romero's head knocking him down hard with a thud.

Romero groans dragging slowly off Luke's weight, "You gonna paralyze us both!"

Luke laughs, "You asked for it!"

Romero felt his head, "What! Am I now you're anger management punching bag?"

Luke shrugged, "Gotta take the anger on somebody!"

Romero lay back feeling his side, "I'm flattered. How 'bout you take a go at the trainers next time!"

Luke jumps up cracking his neck and knuckles, "Alright. Your brother still home?"

Romero narrowed his eyes, "Get Norris."

Luke grins, "Will do." Jumping over the robes and ran to get his sneakers.

* * *

Luke parked his car to the curb of his house noticing a Jeep parked out front also. _Who got a new ride? _Luke curiously walked up to his house stopping dead in his tracks seeing a man with salt and pepper hair and scars across the left side of his face, sitting on the steps Luke stared at him in surprise, "Can I help you?"

The man responds, "I'm looking for a little boy name Luke I guess he's not so little anymore."

Luke blinked, "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, been a while." Luke's father grins.

Luke couldn't get the shock over not seeing this man in years, "So no more going to war?"

He shrugged, "Not anytime soon."

Luke responds getting his keys, "Come on in mom's goin' to be home soon –,"

"Actually Luke I was planning to take you to dinner first before your mother come's home."

Luke frowned, "Uh sure."

His father unlocked the car and both of them jumped in. Luke curiously asked, "Battle scars?"

His father felt his face, "Yup surprise attack, suicide bomber exploded and chunks of him splintered me –,"

"Cool," Luke responds smirking at his father, "So when did you get back?"

"Huh about a month ago,"

Luke frowns, "Oh…"

His father changed the subject, "How old are ya now? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen." Luke corrected.

"Man you grew up fast kinda look like me when I was your age."

Luke nods not knowing what to say other than, "So what place we're eating at?"

"You might know the place." He replies.

* * *

The almost silent drive ended as he put the car in park Luke looked around knowing the area and restaurant _going to have good BBQ. _

Luke followed his dad into the restaurant as they were seated in a booth. His father asked, "So how you been?"

"Well finished high school going on with life I guess maybe I might go to college if I work to get enough money to go."

"Good for you, got any girlfriend?"

Luke's mind went straight to Rachel but he shook his head, "A few girls here and there I don't really see a connecting between us."

His father grins, "What do you know we have a few things in common!"

"You dated a lot of girls?" Luke asked.

"Of course everybody has more than one." His father responds getting his beer, Luke twirled around the straw of his coke. His father examined him, "Any thoughts on where you might be living?"

Luke shrugged, "Don't know I guess maybe when I get enough money I can go live on my own…"

"Hey what about you live with me!" His father suggested.

Luke glanced up at him puzzled, "I thought you'll be living with us?"

"Nah got my own place beautiful girlfriend too–,"

Luke asked harshly, "What?"

"I moved on –,"

"Mom waited day after day for you to come home and you just move on to another person! What you just forget about your old life and goin' to a new one?" His father stared at his son's outburst as he kept shouting on, "Why come back all these years eh? Going to tell her to her face that you don't love her no more?"

"Luke, listen to me! I'd loved your mother but I fell in love with Hannah –,"

"I don't wanna hear this crap –."

"Well you should because you're going to live with me –,"

"You can't force me to live anywhere I barely know you!"

"That's why I want you to stay with me so I can know you better I'd missed almost you're whole childhood –,"

Luke shook his head, "No you missed all my childhood! I ain't no kid no more I grew up into a man—a leader. I made all the decisions for my family and I'm not leaving 'em behind." Luke jumped out of the booth walking out of the restaurant his father ran right behind him.

"Luke –,"

"No I'm done!" Luke glared at his father, "You can't just come into my life and try to change the way I've been living my whole life. I'm not just going to leave her she been through enough already!"

Luke ran down the street and it started to pour, thunder and lightning strike down lighting up the sky. People scattered into building and restaurants to get away from the cold rain. Luke's father caught up with him placing his hand on his shoulder. Luke growls, "Get you're filthy hand off me!"

"You need to show a little bit more respect to your father –,"

Luke throws his hand off and he snarls his hands streamed, "Screw that, leave me the fuck alone!" His father stared at his son's hands that glows a dark red. He went into Marine mode putting Luke in a death hold slamming him on the wet concrete. Luke gasped spitting out curses, as he put his hands on the ground the water evaporated making it hot to step on. Luke shut his eyes clutching the arm around his neck and dug his nails into it. Luke's dad's arm was on fire and he let go of Luke.

Luke coughs jumping away watching in horror as both of his arms became daggers of fire. The fire roused spinning balls of flames off to the ground. His father grins mischievously, "Want a fire fight?!"

Luke scampers to his feet staring at the amount of flames coming off of his body. His father smirks, "C'mon boy are you scared? You need to toughen up to be a man!" Fire blasted at Luke he threw himself into the street on the water. "You have to fight! Stop running away from your rival!"

_Screw that! _Luke jumped up dashing to a building he was knocked down by a shove of flames. He rolled the flames off of him, Luke opened up his hand rays of heat came at his father. His father laughed, "That was weak! My son can't handle a small flame!"

Luke growls, "I can't make fire, I just burn things up!"

"Let's change that!"

Luke prepares himself as a star zoomed towards him slamming him up in the air. Luke screams as his flesh burned he was flung straight down grass scrapping him on a bad landing. He groaned picking up his head.

"Move it soldier you need to learn." Replies Darren Cline as he punched balls of fire towards Luke. Luke screams slamming his hands onto the fire flinging them back. Darren smirks, "There you go you're getting the hang of it!"

Luke stood up stiffly stretching out his hands, his father spins making a tornado of fire going straight at him. Luke whips his mouth pushing his hands towards the flames getting consumed by them he coughs getting less oxygen he inflames his hands punching them through the vortex, evaporating it only leaving small flames on top of each of his fingers. Darren clapped, "Bravo, glad you getting the basics."

Luke stared at him, "You almost killed me!"

"No you aren't dead are you? Need to learn to protect yourself."

Luke glanced down at the flames on each finger crunching it together then making it into a football size of red and yellow flames. "Protect myself from you?"

"Right now yes."

Luke smirked, "Catch!" And he threw the fire at him his father caught it. He make it bigger the size of a car, "Catch this," and slammed it straight at him. Luke pushed his hands towards it, but the force skids him back into a tree knocking him down.

"What is there to prove? That you're better than me?" Luke asked annoyed ribbing off his singed shirt.

"First of all I am, second I had more practice."

Luke growled _Why I outta! _He dashed towards him inflaming his hands putting in a fury right hook Darren ducks and grabbed hold of Luke's arm. "That ain't fair you got training!" Luke smashed his foot to Darren's kneecap than putting in a left hook which failed also.

"Give the enemy the surprise attack!" Darren flips Luke over his shoulder slamming him down placing his foot over his neck. Luke glares at him unable to move, "One stomp to the neck will kill ya instantly."

"Thought you teaching me to use fire?!" Luke remarks.

His father morphs daggers of flames, "You asked for it." Luke pushed up flames to deflect them and wiggled out of the danger zone. Darren forced a tsunami of red and purple flames at him Luke ran getting the full blast of it being thrown yards away smashing into a tree going down with a thud of broken branches.

Darren brushed his hands off peering over at Luke, "Hmm going to need more work on him." He walks over to the pile of braches where Luke once was. He glanced around amused, "Luke, come out come out where ever you are."

"It might take him awhile."

Darren stared at the man that had Luke over his shoulder he inflamed his hands snarling, "I heard about you."

"And I know who you are, Commander Cline."

Darren whipped fire towards the intruder but he vanish concerned Darren growls, "Sylar! You want him? Or do you want the fire master?"

Sylar grins, "I hunt for the bigger game." He threw Luke to the opposite side Darren growls unleashing a hurricane of fire to distract Sylar, he mustered more flames to consume him. The maniac laughs as he was washed away by flames. Darren raced towards Luke checking for a pulse; Darren faced the flames seeing them die away. Left standing was a singed statue Darren picked up Luke by under the shoulder. Darren spat at the statue, "Always thinking you can out smart somebody."

Darren mutters to Luke, "You're going to be all right son." He left behind the torched woods heading to the jeep. As he placed Luke in the back seat Darren was flung back. Sylar smirked at him, "Miss me?"

Darren looked over to the jeep then to Sylar, "Why would I miss your ugly ass?"

Sylar sneers opening his hands ice shards climbed his arms. Darren pushed an enormous fire ball and he turned himself into flames bursting up into the sky away from the area while Sylar followed excitedly. His flames around him protected him from the powers of Sylar.

A burst of water steamed away the flames Darren free-fall seeing Sylar zooming towards him Darren swirled around spinning fire around him flashing right into Sylar Darren growls, "Nobody is going to take my ability!" He punches him blasting flames.

Sylar mustered a flood. Darren snarls, "This is war!" He imprinted his arms around Sylar's neck snapping it in one quick movement. He watched as the body smashes into the earth he grins, landing on the road smoothly. He watched as the neck snapped back in place he glare, "Why can't you just die already?!"

He consumed him by fire yet again making a ditch of fire and tar. Darren pulled out a dagger _let's see if you can survive without a head! _He stabs him pressing a flaming hand around his neck, "Never used my son as leverage!" he decapitated him meanwhile sliced off the rest of him. "And stay dead you filthy bastard!" Then he burned the rest of the parts to get rid of it once and for all.

Darren glanced around wiping the blood on his jeans he gloated, "Guess you ain't so great after all."

_"When I'm finish with you there will be nothing left." _Darren body froze getting held in place he gritted his teeth as the black smoke erupted out of the hole and a burnt skeleton reformed with blood and flesh. Darren got his hands flaming, protecting himself. A burnt hand grabbed his throat flinging him across the street. He flashed out flames staring around the perimeter. Darren roars, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Good I'll enjoy this!" Sylar tackles him icing down Darren's fire. Darren scowls exploding fire across his face flinging Sylar across the road.

Darren claws him across the face. Sylar flung him through a car. Darren groans pulling the glass out of his arm. Sylar clutched his neck slamming him on the ground keeping him pin. "Have any last words?" Sneered Sylar as he points to his head ready for the kill.

Darren nods, "Yeah truck!" Darren turns his head down quickly as a truck ran through Sylar. Darren flipped on his stomach watching the truck braking. He winced holding his arm as it bled. He limped to the scene seeing nobody in the driver seat. _What the hell? _Darren stared at the bloody body kilometers away from the truck. A hand went on his shoulder making him jump he turns around seeing his saver, "Damn good timing."

* * *

Gabriel Grey

Gabriel crept out of his room glancing into his sister's room seeing her sleeping form. Silently his eyes fell on her window that was bringing in rain. He slid it closed noticing muddy foot prints on the roof and her floor. Narrowing his eyes he glanced around her room then to the closet before he was able to open it Rachel yawns, "Hi."

` He asked in more darker tone than he wanted it to be, "How're you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Been better."

He smirked slightly kissing her head, "Having the window open wouldn't help you get better."

She coughed, "Oh I didn't even noticed that I left it open!"

"Sure and next time keep your little friends off the roof."

She smiles innocently, "They wanted to see how I was doing."

"Uh huh," He responded.

Gabriel locked his door taking off his shirt examining the scars that are taking more time to heal, he narrowed his eyes _you escaped me once but I'll find you again…_He winced pulling out a shard of glass from his side watching it heal; glancing down at his arms the tanned, blackened skin turning back pale. He closed his eyes breathing in letting his body heal as he opened his eyes a fist smashed him across the room. He growls staring around the empty room, "Oh you're taunting me now?" A gust of wind blew in his face as another fist clobbered him, he flung back.

* * *

Rachel Grey

A thud from the next room made me spring out of my bed I cautiously walked to Gabriel's room I tried the door knobbed but it was locked. "Gabriel, are you all right?" I knocked on the door. The door squeaked open, "Gabriel?" I pushed the door open seeing the room a mess. "Hello…" I curiously looked around his room noticing the broken window. The door slammed hearing it lock _Oh please not another terror show! _I jumped as the books on the shelf fell. Gulping I ran to the door trying to open it. I hesitate to go anywhere near the room stupidly I said, "Uh whoever you are leave me alone – I have a secret weapon and not afraid to use it!"

A file jumped at me I cursed jumping back. Papers flew onto the floor as I picked them up pictures fell from nowhere showing horrific images. I gasped pushing them away I shook my head _Why would he keep these? _I got hit in the back of the head I turned around seeing a book with a sticky note saying "_Read the dates." _My hand shook as I turned over a picture reading the name of the victim and froze seeing the date _28 February 2011 _I responded hastily, "This can be anything –,"

I shut my eyes as a huge gust of wind blew into my face. I peeked through my eyelashes seeing more pictures dates and a bloody t-shirt. I stood up backing away quickly I banged on the door and it finally opened. Racing to my room there was paper taped on it. I took it off reading the last name of the list Luke Cline it was in my brother's hand writing "Oh my god!" I looked back to his room everything was spotless and the door slammed shut. I ran down the stairs grabbing the keys of the car. _He wouldn't go after Luke no_ _he can't! _I dropped the keys before putting it in the ignition. _Come on! _ I picked it up finally turning it on. I reversed it quickly pushing the car way over the speed limit. I jumped out the car dashing to Luke's house I banged on the door, "Luke! Open up!"

Mrs. Cline opened the door, "Rachel –,"

"Where's Luke?!" I asked concerned.

"I – I don't know he never came home."

"What! Has he called you?"

"No – I thought he would be with you."

I ran to the car, "Thanks don't worry I'll find him!" I took out my phone dialing his number. "Come on pick up the damn phone!" It went to voice mail I screamed in frustration. I called Pat hastily, "Hey –,"

"Have you heard back from Luke?!" I asked.

"Uh no, he said yesterday he was going to your house and Romero told me he was fighting him in the gym. Why you can't find him?"

"I can't find him anywhere! It's not like him to run off like that!" I responded driving back to my house running back upstairs to my brother's room. I said mournfully to the empty room, "You told me that Luke's on this list please tell me if he's not dead!" Nothing happened in the room, no sign of paranormal activity. _Look at me I'm talking to a room yeah I'm so not crazy!_

* * *

I ran into the police station trying to find help for my missing friend I noticed one of my brother's partners in crime. I stopped in my tracks seeing the whiteboard full of the exact pictures in my brother's room. Hayden smiles at me, "Hey Rachel, your brother isn't here."

I glanced at him from the board, "Is that the case you're working on?"

Hayden flipped the board over hiding the case, "It's confidential."

"I've seen those murders they're exactly like – what my father did –,"

"Yes we know that but we know it's a copycat –,"

_Gabriel is starting up to be a killer again and these people are getting too close to it. _"I doubt it's a copycat there's many more victims and this guy is too experience –,"

"You're brother said the same thing." _Of course he did he's the killer! _Hayden peered at me curiously, "What do you know about this case?"

I thought up the quickest responds, "I'll help you out a bit if your tech guys helps me track down a phone –," I stopped myself just realized what I had done.

Hayden eyes searched my face and nodded, "Deal. Now tell me what you know."

I sighed thinking what my brother is like when he's in this state, "I know that this guy would not stop until he gets what he wants he'll do anything to get it."

"How do you know this?" Hayden asked curiously.

"The man you're looking for is almost like my father, he gets some of his method by him. You guys are getting in a serious case and I'm warning you this man is worse than my father."

"You met the killer?"

I shook my head not wanting to get these cops into more danger than they need to be in, "I've only seen him once he met my father telling him about the feeling of taking the lives – the high feeling over never stopping just want to get more of it."

"Do you have an ID on him?"

I shook my head, "I gave you information now let me find my friend."

Hayden narrowed his eyes and showed me to the tech room. Hayden responds, "Ed little Ms. Grey needs our help."

Ed glanced up from his computer, "Oh? So what am I doing exactly?"

Hayden replies, "Well she'll tell you after she gives me a name for this killer."

I stared at him and responded, "Just call him what the news is calling him."

Hayden crossed his arms, "If we do that then he might feel offended if he has already got a name for himself." Hayden presses on.

I sighed just want this nonsense to end so I can find Luke, "He calls himself Sylar."

Hayden nods, "And what did he tell your father?"

"It was a long time ago –," I closed my eyes, "Already told you, nobody knows anything about him. He's a ghost when he doesn't want to be found then you'll never gonna find him. He only showed his face to Samson I was hiding in my room didn't want him to see me…"

Ed remarks, "I would be scared too if I had serial killers in my house."

I responded getting off the subject, "Now please help me find my friend he's been gone for a day and I'm worried –,"

"Shouldn't you be calling the police rather trying to do your own investigation?" Hayden asked.

I remarked, "What do you think I'm doing now? I'm with police and getting help."

Ed responds, "Alright give me his number." He turns back to his computer.

"732-591-2371," I replied.

Ed typed like the wind and his computer went to a geographic map the red blinking dot moved into the United States, and went to New Jersey. _At least he's close… _Cities and roads showed zooming down to the exact location and an address pop up. "Alright he's in Jersey City… uh 308 County Road 675, Hoboken St. Mary's Hospital."

"Thanks a lot!" I responded about to bolt Hayden grabbed my arm, "Hold on you're not going to drive all the way to Jersey City I doubt you even have you're license –,"

"I have a friend that has his license just need to go on Garden State parkway and we'll be fine!" I raced out calling Pat to drive me.

* * *

As Pat got to where I was I noticed both Heather and Alex were in the car. "What are you two doing here?"

"Want to have another joy ride!" Heather remarked smirking.

Alex adds, "And wanted to make sure you'll be fine on the way up to J City."

I got in the passenger seat and Pat zoomed on Middle Road and finally on the Garden State Parkway. Pat remarks, "So what Old Luke got himself into?"

"I don't know just hoping he's still alive."

Alex responded puzzled, "Why won't he? He was fine yesterday yelling at you 'cause me –,"

"He's on my brother's list…" I responded silently.

"So there is a list!" Pat boomed.

I glared at him, "It's not a good thing it's a hit list my brother is hunting down specials again –,"

Alex replied, "Never thought he would stay good cop –,"

"Alex don't talk like that – not now!" I growled still hoping that it wasn't true that it has to be some kind of set up by the government again or this poltergeist.

"Rachel where is Luke?" Heather asked.

"In St. Mary's Hospital I traced his phone there."

Alex asked, "Why is he so far? There're a whole lot of hospitals down here –,"

I sighed, "I don't know –,"

"Where's big, tall and scary?" Pat asked getting slightly worried.

"No idea he disappeared."

"Can we beat him to Luke?!" Heather asked alarmed.

"If we drive fast enough we might!" I yelled.

Pat stepped on the gas deeper I grabbed onto the arm rest, "Everybody should put on their seat belts!"

Pat drove with tremendous cuts and technique I helped with the highway patrol. Heather screams with fright, "Slow down! There are cops around this area!"

I replied assuring her, "Don't worry we won't get pulled over."

"Pat you're going to kill someone!" Heather snaps.

"Calm down, will ya? If they stay out of my way then they're fine!" Pat grins at her the sound of the engine got louder as he pressed over 100 mph. I glance behind me Heather was clutching onto Alex's arm for dear life Alex winced as her nails dig into his skin. Heather mumbled under her breath, "Oh shit, we're going to die!"

Alex peers at me and put his arm around Heather trying to calm her down he smiles at me slightly, "We should have brought Tim on the ride I would have enjoy hugging you then Heather…" he trails off seeing my face.

"Thank you for supporting her and stop being mean to her she's just scared."

Alex frown apologetic, "Sorry just sayin' I can be the protector for both of y'all."

I smiled at him as he hushed Heather down I could tell that a new person emerge inside him most of his rudeness and crude sarcasm had vanish. Pat noticed it as well, "So Mather how'd you like that party?"

Alex peers at him thinking back with concentration Pat raised an eyebrow at me, "Well bro?"

"Huh Tim's party, yeah I guess it was alright." Alex replies.

Pat kept his eyes on the road glancing in the view mirror, "That was in the beginning party what 'bout that after party? Ya know the Senor party."

I responded, "This isn't the time to talk about a party now we need to get to that hospital!"

"Don't worry I'm pressing over a 100. So nothin' about the party eh? Not even those _good _times those _free _times at parties hmmm?" Pat pressed.

"I don't really remember –,"

"Really now…?" Pat narrowed his eyes _"I would have never had thought Alex would go that far!"_ Pat tested, "Had you ever slept with somebody?"

Alex stared at him bewildered, "What kind of question is that?! No I haven't!"

Pat howled in laughter, "Dude – every guy in the hood ain't no virgin especially not you!"

Alex blinks puzzled he glanced at me for help I shouted, "Watch the road!"

Pat quickly looks back to the front seeing that we were tailing a car too close. Pat came over the shock and came back to the amusement, "Damn you one messed up guy!"

Alex responded, "I'm serious if you don't believe me ask anybody –,"

Pat chuckled, "Alright I'll ask 'em!" Pat winks at me _"Gotta go that far don't he?"_

Heather responded quietly, "What's happening?"

"Nothing let's just forget about this and focus on the more important thing! I have no idea where my brother is and it might already be too late for Luke."

"Don't give up hope." Alex replies.

I sighed nodding trying to have just some hope left everything is hitting me too quickly. _How can I protect all of them from him? _ Horror struck me seeing how he's becoming more of a killer rather than a hero. _All those dates I thought he was at work catching the bad guys not being one! _I in vision him saving lives but the only thing I see is just death and tortured people to meet death. _What changed him back into a killer? He couldn't have been doing it when we were in the prison – did killing Bennet change him back?! I knew that it wasn't right! He shouldn't be the one to kill him. I should have known this would happen another special should have killed Bennet that could prevent it!_ I stared blankly out of the window seeing the cars slipping by us as we drove over the speed limit. _Maybe he's being framed… he's been framed many times those pictures can't mean anything… _The gored of the faces I could see their fright – their pain… _He wouldn't go after Luke he knows how important Luke is to me…_

"Rachel you ok?" Someone asked.

"Hmm?" I glanced back into the car seeing Alex becoming concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking…"

"I know you're worried about Luke…" Alex trails off looking down face slightly turning red.

"I'm not only concern about him I'm worried about everyone." I corrected him seeing the burning disappearing from his face.

He glanced back at me, "Stop worrying 'bout everybody else. Need to make sure you look after yourself that's more important in this situation."

I sighed, "I'm trying just hate that I'll always bring in more trouble."

* * *

The car stopped in the parking lot with dozens of other cars, I stared at the enormous hospital it looked more like small hotel with the different floors. I stepped out shaken in fear and distress _What if we are too late? _Alex held my hand as the four of us stride to the hospital. When the doors open it felt eerie it was deafening silent except for a low pitch beeping from a distance. The lobby was deserted; wheel chairs scattered over the place was the only thing that shown people had been here. Pat looked around wary, "I would have thought this place would have been busy…"

Heather clutched his arm, "Guys it doesn't feel right." I glance around the area and looked over the front desk the TV was on to a Soap Opera, files were opened on the desks inside the office. I place the phone back on its resting place to silence its beep!_ Where is everybody? _

Alex glanced around desperate, "Maybe we are too late –,"

"No! Don't say that!" I shouted. Everyone fell silent as my voice echoed throughout the empty halls.

Heather froze whispering hastily, "Shh! Don't talk so loud!"

Pat responded trying to lighten up the mood, "Its fine they all must be on break."

Alex stared at him, "Dude it's a hospital nobody gets breaks!"

I stared into the white wall hall in front of us _we need to find him. _I took a few steps towards it but Alex held me back, "Don't that's what he wants –,"

"He's not here." I whispered.

"Luke?" Pat asked staring at me.

"No my brother, I know when he's around." I took another step Alex grabbed my arm, "It doesn't look right and you know it. Something else is in here."

Heather whimpered I assured them, "Don't be scared I can protect us. We came here for one reason and I'm not leaving until we find him."

We started to walk our feet clapped down on the tile breaking the dead silence. Pat whispered taking his phone out, "If his phone is on high –,"

Everyone stopped dead hearing the sound of the Saw theme song, Hello Zepp. Heather cried, "Of course of all the ring tones! We are walking towards our deaths!"

I forced everyone to go following death's calls I peered at each room we passed all of them emptied. Hospital beds were in the halls with the respirators lying casually on the beds. Every time the ring tone stopped Pat kept playing it again calling back. I cautiously poured out my power ahead of us hearing nothing. Heather screamed making everyone jump out of their skin. I swung around seeing her screamed pointing at a hall, "Something was right there!" No one was there.

I could feel my blood rush away from my face and my heart raced, "Heather there's nothing there."

Heather hugged Pat, "I can't do this!"

Pat kept his eye on me saying, "The faster we find him the better!" I nodded pacing myself through the halls to find the murderous tone. I stopped in mid-track seeing the stair's door open with a blood red arrow pointing straight at it. Alex responded, "We are being stocked." He nods stiffly to the camera it followed us as we moved closer to the stairs.

Pat replies, "Whoever it is just trying to scare us."

"They are doing a damn good job at it!" Heather hissed.

I walked up the stairs everyone followed I glance behind us seeing black smoke evaporating from my sight. _Don't be scared it's just your imagination. _There was another arrow pointing to the open second story floor door. Alex stood in front of me, "Rachel I really don't think we should be following these…"

"It's the only things we got for finding Luke –,"

Pat glace up at the other flights of stairs, "If these are distracting us then we should go where they don't point to."

Alex headed up the next flight of stairs passing the opened door I whispered, "Alex get back here!" I run up to him with Heather and Pat on our tails. Alex pounded on the door yelling, "Hey there's people in there!"

I jumped seeing over his shoulder nurses running around with the patience. All of us bang on the door screaming, "Hey! Over here!"

"Step away from the door!" I ordered everyone ran away from it as I pushed it with both of my hands I could hear the door's lock braking and it finally broke I fell as the door finally broke off. When I hit the ground there was dead silence. I glance up seeing no one in the hall Pat fell with me catching himself before his face hit the floor.

Pat glance at the empty hall, "What the hell happened to the people?"

I shook my head getting up, "Don't know. Are you guys ok –?" I glance back at the stairs Alex and Heather were gone.

"Heather!" Pat called in a frantic.

Now I was getting scared whoever is in this hospital can easily come in and out of my protective circle. "Pat they're here somewhere don't worry –,"

"How can't I worry? We are in a deserted hospital and my sister and Mather just vanish right under us!"

"We'll find them just hope they are together –,"

Pat rolled his eyes, "Oh that makes me feel so much better Heather with the now sissy Alex just great."

"He's not a sissy he's still protective he's just not the sexiest guy you know." I corrected him knowing Pat is really on edge.

"What? You don't care if Mather and Heather might be dead?!" Pat asked.

"I'd never said that. Whatever this is wants us to find Luke why do you think it directed us to the second floor?"

"It's playing with us Rachel why would it go all this trouble to make everyone disappear?"

"We didn't follow it's directions it specifically made sure we were the only people in the building it wants us here."

Pat started to walk pulling me with him, "What Heather and Mather are distractions?"

"Don't know… Heather did wanted to leave and Alex went to the third floor –,"

"Oh so we are the only ones doing its biddings?" Pat asked disgusted.

"Guess so, call the phone again –,"

"What do you think if we are still on the right floor?" Pat asked getting the phone out calling it.

The ringtone beckoned us down the hall passing the unchanging scenery.

* * *

Alex Mather and Heather Pero

"PAT!" Heather cried out feeling the horror striking in her. Alex called out worriedly, "Rachel?!" Their voices echoed the empty halls bringing back the dead silence. Heather held onto him in a cold grip clinging to him Alex glance down at her and back at the white walls, "Heather stop crying we can get through this."

"No we can't! Rachel and Pat are gone we are alone!"

Alex raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "You think that we're defenseless?"

"Rachel is the only one that has super powers to make sure nothing gets us –,"

"Well right now she's not here and I'm gonna find her. I can protect both of us so quit the crying already." Alex replies walking ahead of her Heather ran after him staying close with an eye on each room they'd passed.

"Alex?"

He peered at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving me back there alone…"

"No problem." He responds simply. Heather inched closer to him Alex noticed, "What you scared I'll disappear on ya?"

"No…" Heather trailed off.

Alex smirked, "C'mon now what's so scary about an empty hallway? It's not like there's zombies roaming around it –,"

Heather shot, "Don't say that!"

Alex ignored her keeping a pace when it was silent a long time Heather asked, "So how are things with Ray?"

Alex glanced at her, "Everything is fine why you ask?"

"Oh 'cause you know the whole party and thing…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well Pat told me what you did –,"

"I don't really see where all of this is going –,"

"How could you?"

"What?" Alex narrowed his eyes.

"You were going on all four."

"Heather I don't know what the hell you are blabbering about." Alex responds getting slightly annoyed.

Heather sighed, "Ray is really lucky to have you. You know, doing everything for her to be the perfect guy and all…"

Alex eyes grew, "Hold on a sec you jealous?!"

Heather jumped getting hysterical, "What? No! I'm not trust me. Me being jealous of her having someone like you hell no –,"

"So where are you gettin' at?"

"…well its Tim…" Heather sighs.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What 'bout him?"

"He's just… I don't know he just ran away when Pat was angry at him he didn't try to stay put with me –,"

"To get this straight Tim was scared who wouldn't? Pat can scare the crap out of me sometimes and Tim has to deal with it worse. Tim is crazy about ya don't get me wrong. Seriously he can't stop talkin' about you! Gettin' a whole image of what you guys will be living and your kids –,"

Heather asked, "Really?"

"Yup he told me a million of times what you kids names will be. A boy Mickey and a girl Elena he told me so much I can even imagine them!"

Heather smiled, "He loves me that much?"

"Oh yeah he even planned out a whole engagement thing and the perfect time." Alex smirk seeing Heather's eyes get big with happiness.

"You know you really changed." Heather smiled slightly embarrassed she said that in front of him.

Alex smirk grew bigger, "Is that a good thing?" Heather nodded he replied, "Good I tried my best."

Heather stopped dead in her tracks hearing the ringtone Alex stopped hearing it from the hall on the left. Heather asked slightly shaken, "Did you call his number?" He shook his head.

"It has to be Pat c'mon." Alex grabbed her arm and ran down the hall towards the death tone. Alex slid to the stop seeing what lie ahead of the hall Heather screamed running the opposite direction bringing him with her. Jigsaw cycled after them Heather screamed out cursing Luke for his ringtone. Alex kept glancing over his shoulder seeing the puppet's crazed white and red face. Alex cut down the side zooming down to the stairs dragging Heather with him. Alex threw Heather towards the staircase and slammed the door shut holding it down. Alex watched in horror seeing the old man walking straight to the door window. He sneered at Alex breathing heavily, Alex back away from the window grabbing Heather by the arm and forced her down the stairs.

* * *

Rachel Grey

Pat kept calling the phone when it was loud enough we stopped glancing about the closed doors, "Which one?" Pat asked.

I closed my eyes trying to hear Luke but nothing came into my mind, "Don't know… try opening each one to find him." I opened the first door that came to me while Pat did the same. I glance into the dark room warily. "Luke?" I stepped into the room. I jumped as the door slammed shut and the dark room felt colder I guarded myself for protection. Light blinded me when my eyes adjusted I was standing in a kitchen. It was made of wood, having a refrigerator with colorful arts and crafts picture magnetic to the door. The window shined in sunlight onto the table I turned around for the hospital door but it vanished as I tried to reach out to it.

_I shouldn't move I might lose my way back to the hospital – Where am I? _I heard a baby cry from somewhere in the hall. I curiously walked to the crying walking into a bedroom it had pink painted walls. A little girl held onto the crib looking at the crying baby. I froze as she looked at me, "He's hungry."

"Uh do you have food for him?" I asked she shook her head sadly.

"Tiny bit…" She replies.

"Need help getting the food?"

"No." She responds, "Mommy is coming."

_Ok am I dreaming this? _"Do you know where I am?"

"He needs you." She replies picking up a doll.

"What did you say?"

The girl stared at me, "The Boogeyman is coming, best that you are prepared."

"Who's the Boogeyman?"

She looked down at the doll and whispered, "He the one that haunts you in your sleep."

"What?" I asked bewildered the room started to darken and I can only hear her whisper _"Best that you are prepared."_

I blinked looking out of the door seeing the hall again Pat stepped out of his door spotting me, "Looks like you saw a ghost."

"Sort of…" I replied.

He nodded, "Same damn these doors are mess up it's like I'm walking into my own past."

I walked to the next door it was unlocked Pat stayed close by me as we stepped in we faced woods. Pat glanced at me puzzled, "What are we doing –,"

Luke ran right by us fire zipped pass us towards him. I screamed, "Luke!" Luke got slammed by the wave of the flames flinging into the trees. Pat and I race towards him I pulled Pat into a bush when I saw movement. A man was smiling and he called out I couldn't hear him I was deaf to the surroundings. Pat too stared at him. Pat froze when the man glance towards our direction he looked right through us. I looked back to where Luke was but he was gone. Pat grabbed my shoulder nodding towards the man I stared seeing my brother having Luke over his shoulder.

We watch in horror as he flung Luke away and started a fire fight with the man. Gabriel was consume back fire. Pat whispered, "He does have Luke."

I shush him as my brother was a singed mummy and the man took Luke away. Black smoke filled the air and a black dog growled from the hole, racing out of the woods the same direction Luke went. "So he did want Luke."

"No he wanted his dad." Pat responded.

"That was his dad?"

Pat nodded, "Saw a picture of him stored in their basement."

We were freed from the door I replied, "Luke was injured so –,"

"—His dad would have taken him to the hospital…" Pat finished my sentence.

_So he is here! _I closed my eyes once more and send out my thoughts, _"LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

Whispers sounded the halls and a cool breeze brushes my hair out of my face. Pat froze, "Uh Ray…" Screams came from the hall ahead we ran away from the heavy gusts of wind a huge blast sent us stumbling. "OW!" I moaned pinned underneath something heavy.

"Ray!"

_I know that voice! _I turned my head seeing Alex, "Alex!" I yelled happily hugging him Heather was in Pat arms laughing in tears.

Alex kissed me, "So glad I found you thought you guys were gone for good!"

Pat grins, "You ain't getting rid of us that easily!"

Heather hugged him tighter, "I'm so glad we found you guys! Jigsaw –," She stops when the ringtone came on again. Everyone glanced at the door to the far left where the sound was coming from. We raced to the door Pat slammed it open the phone laid on the bed Pat cautiously picked it up on speaker.

"Who the hell is this?" Pat asked slightly shaken.

A muffled voiced answered, "You shouldn't be here."

I asked, "We came for Luke."

There was a long pause when the voice responds, "The boy is fine for now as long as he stays here he'll be safe."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" I asked suspiciously.

"That is for you to decide Ms. Grey –,"

"How do you know my name?" I asked slightly trembling Alex moves closer to me.

"That isn't important, what is important is for all of you to go home."

"We aren't leaving without answers!" I had the courage to say.

The voice went low and deadly, "Ask that brother of yours of those innocent people he murdered." There was a long pause, "Be very careful of which words to choose for we don't want to clean up his mess." The phone went dead.

I stared at the others Alex glanced at me uneasily, "You think Sylar would kill ya like the others?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

Pat argues, "We can't just leave!"

The door swings open Heather whispers, "I don't think we have a choice Pat."

Alex held onto my shoulders, "Ray listen to me don't go back home he's going to kill you –,"

"I doubt that he's my brother and I trust him –,"

"He's a killer! One thing can set him off!"

"You don't think I'm aware of that? He was a killer before what makes him any different now?"


End file.
